Just Give Me A Reason
by Louguia
Summary: Suite d'Everything's gonna be alright. Quinn et Santana débarque à Yale... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire! Rated M en raison de Lemon et de futures actions.
1. Yale says Welcome

_Bonjour à vouuuus :D_

_Et bienvenus sur ma nouvelle histoire. Ou plutôt suite d'histoire, puisqu'il s'agit de la suite d'EGBA. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle comportera, mais vous verrez bien finalement hein! Bande de petits curieux._

_Je tiens encore à remercier ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, et bienvenus à ceux qui se perdraient par le plus grand des hasards par ici! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous plongera à nouveau dans le monde magique de Quinn et Santana. _

_Les ingrédients de ce chapitre sont un brin de jalousie, un soupçon de Rachel Berry et quelques pincées de lemon... Alors attention s'il y a encore quelques âmes innocentes parmi vous :)_

_Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Yale says Welcome.**

Epuisée par leur véritable déménagement, Santana Lopez se laissa tomber sur un des deux lits se trouvant dans la nouvelle chambre universitaire qu'elle partageait désormais avec la belle Quinn Fabray. Une pièce d'une trentaine de mètres carrés, qu'elle venait de finir de décorer selon les choix qu'elles avaient faits auparavant. En plus de leurs vêtements et de leurs diverses affaires, les deux jeunes femmes avaient acheté plusieurs éléments de décoration afin d'agrémenter un peu les murs blancs de la pièce, qui rappelait un peu trop la chambre d'hôpital où Quinn avait passé de longues semaines il y a quelques mois.

Quinn, qui était allé signer des papiers pour certifier qu'elle était bien arrivée et pris possession de la chambre. La première chose que Santana avait faite dans cette pièce avait été de coller les deux lits simples pour en former un grand en plein milieu de la chambre. Ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Quinn au passage. Puis la blonde s'était occupée de délimiter très équitablement les rangements disponibles de la pièce, alors que Santana collait des posters ou des photos sur les murs. Elles étaient arrivées une bonne semaine avant le début des cours, afin de se familiariser avec l'endroit. Il faisait un peu plus chaud qu'à Lima étrangement, ce qui était loin de déranger la latina.

Contrairement au fait que Rachel n'avait pas cessé de harceler Quinn au téléphone depuis qu'elles étaient retournées sur Lima. La diva devait se sentir un peu seule à New York malgré la présence de Kurt, mais ce comportement sortait par les yeux de Santana. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression que Berry avait eu une espèce d'attirance étrange et particulière pour sa copine. Mais, lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Quinn, cette dernière avait rigolé et répondu qu'elle se faisait des idées. Soucieuse cependant de ne pas blesser Santana, elle avait demandé à Rachel de l'appeler moins souvent.

Les deux amoureuses avaient passé pas mal de temps avec Brittany et Blaine notamment. Joe s'était envolé à une espèce de camps pour les croyants, laissant la cheerleader un brin seule. Heureusement, l'Unholy Trinity était toujours présente et Brittany semblait toujours aussi heureuse pour ses deux amies. Elles s'étaient promis de se faire au moins une soirée Skype par semaine, histoire de garder contact. Bien sûr, elles répondraient au téléphone à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit ou de la journée. Santana, qui avait toujours servi d'ange gardien à Brittany, culpabilisait un peu de la laisser. Elle était la seule à ne jamais s'être montrée irritée ou agacée par le comportement à l'ouest de Brittany, mais Quinn lui avait certifié que Joe saurait sortir les griffes si besoin.

Quinn, qui refit enfin son apparition dans la chambre. Elle regarda les posters de Kurt Cobain avec un petit sourire, avant de se déchausser et de ranger les papiers qu'elle tenait dans la main.

**- Tout est en ordre. Le secrétaire m'a donné un plan du coin avec les endroits les plus importants, mais il n'y a rien de plus que ce que tu as trouvé.**

**- Normal, personne n'est meilleur que Super-Santana.**

Quinn rigola et se positionna devant la fenêtre pour regarder la vue qu'elles avaient. Leur fenêtre donnait sur un des parcs du campus, et elle vit que quelques étudiants s'y trouvaient déjà. Quelques groupes étaient formés, alors que d'autres lisaient en solitaire sur la pelouse. Une ambiance assez cosy, mine de rien, que la blonde appréciait déjà.

**- On va faire un tour?** demanda Q sans quitter la vue des yeux.

**- Super-Santana a besoin de câlins et de bisous pour retrouver ses forces.**

La blonde rigola une nouvelle fois, avant de se détourner vers Santana avec un petit sourire. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'allongea entre les bras que la brune avait tendus dans sa direction. Quinn avait conscience de la chance qu'elle avait d'être à l'université avec sa petite-amie. Elle avait assisté aux adieux déchirants entre Kurt et Blaine il y a quelques jours, et elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas à vivre cela. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur le coin de la mâchoire de la latine avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

**- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse que tu sois là avec moi,** avoua-t-elle.

**- Je crois que j'en ai une vague idée.**

Quinn sourit, et Santana releva son visage dans sa direction pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Un baiser tendre qui fit sourire Quinn qui décida de le prolonger. Sa main sur sa nuque empêcha Santana de se reculer, mais cela ne dérangea pas la principale concernée. Malgré les mois qu'elles avaient passés en tant que couple, elle n'avait pas perdu les mêmes sensations lorsqu'elle embrassait Quinn. Elle sentait le même feu d'artifice dans son ventre, la même chaleur qui coulait dans ses veines, la même envie de prolonger aussi longtemps que possible cet instant. Et elle était heureuse de voir que les choses ne diminuaient pas, bien au contraire. Ces sensations continuaient d'augmenter, et elle savait que c'était la même chose pour Quinn, puisque cette dernière le lui avait avoué il y a quelques jours.

Elles s'échangèrent quelques autres baisers, avant que Quinn ne finisse par réussir à tirer Santana hors de leur chambre. Elles avaient décidé de ne pas se cacher, espérant que les regards des autres seraient un peu plus matures que ceux qu'elles avaient pu essuyer à McKinley. Ce fut donc main dans la main qu'elles quittèrent le couloir pour se rendre dans le parc que Quinn avait vu depuis leur fenêtre. Elles avaient eu la bonne idée d'aller faire des courses avant de s'arrêter ici, ce qui faisait qu'elles avaient toute la fin d'après-midi et la soirée rien que pour elles.

**- J'ai remarqué un truc quand même**, fit Santana au bout de quelques instants de silence après une conversation banale échangée avec Quinn.

**- Quoi ?**

**- On est en couple toi et moi, on marche main dans la main et tu es accompagnée par une bombe sexuelle, moi** –_ Quinn sourit et lève les yeux au_ _ciel_ – **mais il y a quand même de nombreux mâles qui osent te reluquer.**

**- Ils sont intrigués c'est tout. On n'a pas encore vu un autre couple homosexuel je te rappelle.**

**- Je ne te parle pas de ce genre de regards Bambi, mais des regards intéressés par toi et ta beauté renversante.**

**- Bambi ?** questionna Quinn en arquant un sourcil.

**- Tu es aussi innocente et pure qu'un faon qui vient de naître,** répondit Santana en lui tirant la langue.

Quinn sourit une nouvelle fois avant de relâcher la main de Santana et de passer sa main autour de sa taille pour se coller contre elle. Santana sourit à son tour devant un tel geste et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa petite-amie. Elles décidèrent de s'arrêter finalement, sur un coin de pelouse un peu en hauteur, pour pouvoir profiter d'un peu de la vue sur New Haven. Santana s'assit et étala ses jambes sur l'herbe, alors que Quinn s'allongea sur le dos en déposant sa tête sur les genoux de la latine. Quinn, qui décida de tester une nouvelle fois la jalousie de sa petite-amie. Elle avait conscience que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de jouer avec les nerfs de Santana, mais elle voulait voir jusqu'où cette dernière était amenée par jalousie.

**- Et ces gens qui me regardent, il y en a beaucoup ?**

Santana, qui regardait le ciel sans nuages, fut surprise par la question de Quinn et baissa son regard sur elle quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. Pourquoi diable lui demandait-elle cela ?

**- Pas mal oui.**

**- Même maintenant ?**

**- Même maintenant.**

Machinalement, Quinn jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir qui pouvait bien l'observer. A son avis, Santana était un brin parano et ce n'était encore une fois que la jalousie qui parlait. Du reste, elle ne voyait personne qui avait son regard posé sur elle ou sur Santana. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce que la latine n'était qu'à elle. Cette dernière n'avait pas manqué le regard interrogateur de Quinn autour d'elle, ce qui l'intrigua encore plus. Pourquoi cette information avait tellement d'importance pour la blonde soudainement ? Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder faire. Au bout de quelques secondes, Quinn reporta son attention sur le visage sans expression de Santana.

**- Je ne vois personne qui me regarde. Ils sont beaux ?**

**- Chercherais-tu à tester mes limites Quinn Fabray ?**

Rigolant, Quinn roula sur le côté. Elle s'était finalement faite avoir donc, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Cela prouvait au moins que Santana la connaissait par cœur. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, avant de prendre une mèche de cheveux or et de jouer avec. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Quinn c'était qu'elle était sur le point de réussir et de provoquer une nouvelle fois sa jalousie. Certaines personnes disaient que la jalousie était mauvaise et une preuve du manque de confiance en soi ou en sa compagne. C'était vrai dans le cas de Santana, cette dernière était terrorisée à l'idée qu'un étudiant puisse taper dans l'œil de sa blonde. Ou étudiante, puisqu'apparemment Quinn était également attirée par les filles étant donné qu'elles étaient en couple toutes les deux. Maudits soient ces bisexuels qui peuvent flasher sur n'importe qui.

- **Tu fais la tête ?** fini par demander Quinn au bout de quelques secondes.

- Non. Mais je veux un bisou, sourit malicieusement Santana.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Quinn se releva en souriant, avant d'embrasser sa compagne. Cette dernière la surprit en tentant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue, mais la blonde la laissa faire. Sans séparer leurs lèvres, Quinn bougea doucement pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes de sa petite-amie. Santana avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux blonds alors que l'autre était parti sur le dos de Quinn. Quinn, qui, de son côté, s'était contentée de passer ses bras autour du cou de la latine pour se rapprocher de son amoureuse. Soudainement avide des lèvres de sa blonde, Santana ne lui laissa que quelques secondes pour respirer avant de capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Elle sentit que Quinn souriait sous ses lèvres, avant de plaquer son corps contre le sien, déclenchant des frissons à Santana.

- **Ok. Je ferais mieux de me calmer,** fit une Santana à bout de souffle après ce nouveau baiser.

Elle surprit un sourire malicieux sur le visage de sa petite-amie et était sur le point de l'interroger lorsque cette dernière posa une main sur sa hanche et ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui, mais la blonde était particulièrement taquine. Cela ne la dérangeait certes pas, mais ne l'aidait pas à calmer les bouffées de chaleur qui s'étaient emparées d'elle. Santana se mordit machinalement la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle sentit que Quinn s'était attaquée cette fois au lobe de son oreille, qu'elle mordillait sensuellement.

**- Quinn…** murmura Santana au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Mmh ?**

La réponse était vague, mais la latine avait clairement pu entendre l'amusement pointer dans la voix de la blonde. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de finalement se détacher de l'emprise que la blonde avait sur elle. Cette dernière prit un air choqué, malgré ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice. Santana se releva rapidement et épousseta ses vêtements avant de tendre une main à sa petite-amie.

**- Ne prends pas cet air innocent Fabray. Tu sais très bien ce que tu étais en train de faire, et en plus de ça tu pervertis Bambi,** lança Santana en faisant rire sa petite-amie. **Et on verra si tu rigoleras moins cette nuit, quand tu devras te retenir de hurler mon prénom pour ne pas réveiller tout l'étage.**

•••

**- Ca fait trois fois qu'on toque à la porte Tana, on devrait peut-être aller répondre…**

Cette dernière émit un petit gémissement qui donnait largement une idée de combien rien que le fait de penser à quitter ses couvertures la dérangeait. Elle se trouvait allongée dans son lit avec Quinn, profitant de leur premier week-end de repos après une semaine de cours. La rentrée avait eu lieu lundi passé et tout s'était relativement bien passé, du moins aussi bien que possible. Santana se rendait à son école grâce à sa voiture, lui faisant faire un trajet d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle avait donc largement le temps de rejoindre sa petite-amie sur le campus pour partager ses pauses de midi avec elle et rencontrer ses nouveaux amis. Par mesure de précaution elle s'était montrée très méfiante par rapport aux nouvelles fréquentations de sa blonde, mais cette dernière n'avait d'yeux que pour la latine lorsqu'elle la rejoignait.

**- Laisse tomber Q, ça doit être un de nos voisins de chambre qui veut savoir qui te fait hurler son prénom toutes les nuits depuis qu'on est ici,** lança Santana avec un grand sourire.

**- T'es bête,** répondit Quinn en rigolant.

Cette dernière écrasa un coussin sur le crâne de Santana puis sur son visage. Elle sentit que son visage se teintait d'une couleur rouge, pas très voyante mais suffisamment présente pour que Santana le remarque, déclenchant son hilarité. Une fois Santana ressortie des draps sous lesquels elle s'était cachée pour échapper aux coups de coussin de sa petite-amie, Quinn la gratifia d'un petit sourire revanchard. Elle se trouvait à genoux proche des genoux de Santana et la regardait malicieusement.

**- A moins que ce soit ce garçon si mignon que j'ai rencontré hier après-midi et qui souhaite venir m'inviter à me promener avec lui…**

Ce fut cette fois Q qui se reçu un coup de coussin, la faisant tomber sur le lit. Santana en profita pour se jeter sur elle et la torturer à coups de chatouilles, manquant de se recevoir des coups de pieds à chaque seconde. Mais Quinn avait beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, Santana assise sur ses hanches était plus forte qu'elle. Elles furent cependant à nouveau interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte, et Quinn profita de la seconde d'inattention de San' pour se dégager de son emprise. Elle réajusta la nuisette qu'elle portait avant de faire les quelques pas qui la séparait de la porte. Santana la regarda faire en secouant doucement la tête avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement pour attendre le retour de sa petite-amie après avoir renvoyé cette personne qui tenait apparemment fortement à pénétrer dans leur chambre.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, puisque Quinn resta figée sur le seuil de sa porte, bouche bée, en remarquant qui était la personne qui se tenait face à elle. Fronçant les sourcils, Santana se pencha un peu dans l'espoir de voir de qui il s'agissait, mais ne parvint pas à voir à travers le corps de Quinn.

**- Rachel ?**

**- _Rachel_ ? C'est une mauvaise blague ?** lança Santana en sautant sur ses pieds.

Mais non, apparemment pas. C'était bel et bien Rachel Berry qui se trouvait devant elles, un sac dans la main et un air un brin gêné mais que Santana ne croyait pas un seul instant. La latine était toujours autant agacée par rapport au comportement que Rachel avait envers Quinn, et ne manqua pas de le lui rappeler à l'instant.

-** Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Berry ?** fit froidement Santana.

-** Tana…**

Quinn avait tenté d'apaiser sa petite-amie en posant une main sur le bras de Santana, mais cette dernière était trop agacée et énervée pour pouvoir se calmer maintenant. Rachel venait de débarquer sur son territoire sans prévenir, et il était normal qu'elle sorte les griffes. Rachel qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche mais qui fixait désormais l'espace sur le sol entre ses pieds et ceux nus de Quinn qui était face à elle.

**- Je me sentais seule à New York,** répondit finalement Rachel en haussant les épaules. **Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels et j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler Quinn.**

**- Et alors ? Ça te donne le droit de débarquer comme ça sans même nous prévenir ? Tu nous as pris pour les restos du cœur ?**

**- Arrête San,** fit Quinn en poussant doucement sa copine dans la pièce pour laisser Rachel entrer.

Consciente qu'il valait mieux désamorcer la bombe avant qu'elle n'explose, Quinn proposa à Rachel de s'installer sur le canapé contre un mur de la pièce, avant de pousser Santana dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière fini par la suivre, de toute manière Quinn ne lui avait pas réellement laissé le choix. Elle s'était déjà mise à faire les cent pas dans la pièce lorsque Quinn referma délicatement la porte de la salle de bain avant de se tourner vers sa petite-amie.

**- Bébé calme-toi s'il te plait…**

**- Que je me calme ? Si tu veux que je me calme, tu as meilleur temps de mettre Rachel à la porte.**

Le ton de Santana témoignait largement de son énervement et tirait un peu sur les aigues, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Quinn soupira doucement. A vrai dire elle était elle aussi surprise et un brin agacé de la présence de Rachel. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de voir son amie, mais qu'elle débarque comme cela sans rien dire… Même s'il était vrai que Quinn n'avait pas pris le temps de répondre à ses messages, mais pour sa défense lorsqu'elle rentrait de cours elle n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de profiter de Santana.

**- Arrête de tourner comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis**, fit Quinn en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

**- Et en plus elle t'a vue à moitié à poil, je suis sûre que c'était un de ses fantasmes.**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper les mains de sa petite-amie pour l'attirer vers elle et surtout l'empêcher d'user le carrelage à force de passer dessus. La blonde la fit asseoir à ses côtés, tentant tant bien que mal de croiser le regard noir de la latine.

**- Rachel n'a aucun fantasme sur moi San' il serait temps que tu arrêtes avec cette histoire.**

Mais Santana ne répondit pas, se contentant de lâcher un ricanement dédaigneux. Elle ne décolérait pas, et Quinn sentait que cette fois ses bisous et ses câlins ne changeraient rien. Elle se rapprocha donc tant bien que mal de la latine, en maudissant les constructeurs de baignoires qui n'avaient pas pensé aux conversations qu'on pouvait avoir assis de cette manière.

**- Ecoute… Je vais lui parler aujourd'hui, et demain matin on ira la ramener à la gare d'accord ? Elle ne restera ici qu'une seule journée, et encore tu n'es pas obligée de passer du temps avec elle si tu ne le veux pas.**

**- N'oublie pas de faire ses poches quand elle repartira, histoire de vérifier qu'elle n'ait pas fait de double des clés.**

**- Elle est toute seule à New York, San. Certes Kurt y est aussi, mais ils se sont disputés pour je ne sais quelle raison et elle a du mal à se faire des amis là-bas.**

**- Si elle est aussi chiante, casse-couille, égocentrique et stupide qu'elle était à Lima, je comprends pourquoi.**

Quinn soupira une nouvelle fois, prise entre la colère de Santana et la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Rachel de toujours répondre présente pour elle. Mais Santana, réalisant qu'elle ferait mieux de déverser sa colère sur l'autre brune plutôt que sur Quinn, prit brusquement sa petite-amie dans ses bras. Geste qui surprit la concernée, mais elle la laissa bien sûr faire. Elle était habituée aux changements d'humeur de Santana, même s'il lui arrivait encore d'être surprise de temps à autre. Maintenant par exemple. Mais elle s'y adapta sans broncher et releva même son visage pour voler un bisou à la latine.

**- Ok on va passer notre journée avec elle. Mais demain elle a intérêt à être dans le train du retour, et c'est moi qui vais le lui dire parce que si c'est toi qui le fais, elle va trouver une excuse bidon pour continuer de s'incruster. Et je veux profiter de ma petite-amie au moins un jour du week-end si ce n'est pas trop demandé.**

•••

**- T'en prends de la place,** râla Santana en tentant de bouger un peu pour être un peu plus confortablement installée.

Il faut dire que partager un unique lit simple, même avec sa petite-amie, n'est pas forcément la chose la plus agréable du monde. Malheureusement, les deux amoureuses n'avaient pas tellement eu le choix puisque Rachel passait la nuit dans leur chambre à coucher. Quinn avait eu une longue conversation avec Rachel et avait longuement écouté ses états d'âmes pour la conseiller au mieux, et cela avait apparemment suffit à la diva qui ne demandait pas mieux. Elle aurait bien volontiers prolongé son séjour, mais elle avait bien compris que Santana l'aurait tout simplement étranglée.

Après cette conversation, elles avaient un peu présenté New Haven à la diva, avant d'aller manger un truc et de finalement rentrer dans la chambre universitaire du petit couple. Fort heureusement de l'avis de Santana, le voyage de Rachel avait été un brin fatigant ce qui faisait qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Sans compter qu'elles devraient se lever tôt demain matin pour emmener Berry à la gare. De retour dans la chambre, Santana s'était dépêchée de séparer les deux lits et de coller celui de Rachel le plus loin possible du sien.

**- Je peux aller dans le lit de Rachel si tu préfères,** répliqua Quinn.

**- N'y pense même pas.**

Pour donner plus de poids à sa phrase, Santana se coucha sur sa petite-amie, la faisant rigoler doucement. L'humeur de la latine avait été ronchonne tout le long de la journée, ce qui avait tendance à amuser et attendrir la blonde. Santana était toujours plus câline lorsqu'elle était dans ce genre d'humeur et elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui voler des bisous à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Un comportement qui avait semblé agacer Rachel, mais il n'y avait encore une fois que Santana qui l'avait réalisé. Et étant donné que Quinn ne semblait pas dérangée le moins du monde, la latine ne s'était pas privée pour faire enrager le plus possible la diva, afin de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, tout en profitant de Quinn en même temps.

Mais le visage agacé de l'hispanique se détendit enfin pour la première fois depuis ce matin, lorsque ses yeux sombres croisèrent les yeux verts de Quinn. Elle lui offrit ce sourire si tendre et lumineux qu'elle ne gardait que pour elle, avant de déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

**- Te quiero,** murmura-t-elle en déposant d'autres baisers sur le visage de sa moitié. **Même si tu es amie avec un nain à nez crochu qui s'accroche à toi comme une huître à son rocher. Et en plus, elle ronfle.**

Quinn rigola et voulut répliquer, mais les lèvres de Santana étaient parties à la rencontre de son cou, lui faisant perdre brusquement toute sa répartie. Elle déglutit tant bien que mal avant de poser une main sur la joue de Santana pour tourner son visage vers le sien et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Souriant à son tour, elle put enfin répondre, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits. Si le fait de perdre totalement pieds dans les bras de Santana était agréable, cela en restait vraiment très handicapant dans certains cas. Comme à l'instant.

**- Je t'aime aussi, même si tu as un caractère épouvantable.**

Santana eu un sourire arrogant qui amusa Quinn. Cette dernière lui donna une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne, faisant râler et remuer la latine. Qui ne comprit pas pourquoi sa blonde avait eu un sursaut incontrôlé lorsqu'elle avait bougé. Elle lui jeta donc un regard surpris, et ne fut guère aidée lorsqu'elle vit que Quinn détournait les yeux alors qu'une couleur rougeâtre apparaissait sur ses joues, mais que mis à part ça elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

**- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Quinn ?**

**- Tu viens d'appuyer involontairement sur un endroit particulièrement sensible de mon anatomie,** murmura la concernée au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Oh…**

Un grand sourire était né sur les lèvres de la latine, qui semblait très amusée à la fois par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais également par la réaction de Quinn. Elle plaqua son bassin contre celui de la blonde et se déplaça de manière à se glisser entre ses cuisses. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que cela lui procure à elle aussi une vague de plaisir inattendue. Afin de faire renaître cette sensation, Santana se mit à faire des gestes lents et sensuels, frottant son intimité contre celle de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière avait fermé les yeux et s'était mordue la lèvre sous le plaisir, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Son esprit n'avait cependant pas oublier que Rachel Berry était endormie à quelques pas d'elles, et l'idée de se faire surprendre en train de fourniquer, même avec sa petite-amie, ne l'enchantait pas tellement.

**- Santana…** murmura la blonde en retenant de justesse un gémissement de plaisir.

Les caresses orchestrées par la latine s'étaient accélérées petit à petit, faisant monter la température entre les deux de manière impressionnante. Mais Santana posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la blonde, lui intimant le silence. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus rapide, et elle ne put résister à l'envie de glisser ses mains sous l'ample t-shirt que portait Quinn pour lui caresser la poitrine. La blonde se cambra à ce nouveau contact, enfonçant ses ongles dans les omoplates de la brune.

**- San s'il te plait… Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à rester silencieuse.**

**- Justement…**

Le sourire de Santana s'était fait machiavélique, bien qu'elle n'ait pas imaginé une seule seconde ressentir autant de sensations. Elle et Quinn portaient toute les deux un sous-vêtement, bien qu'elles pouvaient très bien sentir que ces deux morceaux de tissus étaient désormais très humides. La latine lutta de nombreuses minutes contre l'envie d'accélérer brusquement pour les envoyer toutes les deux au septième ciel, préférant profiter de ces instants inédits et au goût d'interdit. Sentir le corps de sa petite-amie sous elle était jouissif, sans jeu de mot. La sentir perdre peu à peu contrôle de ses faits et gestes à cause des caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait, la savoir à sa merci… C'était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer il y a encore quelques temps. Quinn tremblait de plaisir et fini par supplier Santana d'accélérer la cadence. Elle était en train de la rendre folle, littéralement.

Il s'agissait apparemment du signe que Santana attendait, puisqu'elle n'attendit pas une seconde supplémentaire avant de mettre les demandes de Quinn à exécution. Un gémissement s'échappa de des lèvres de la blonde alors qu'elle sentait que l'orgasme pointait le bout de son nez. Voir Quinn dans cet état excita d'ailleurs énormément Santana, qui sentait que des vagues de plaisir n'allaient pas tarder à déferler. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le point de non-retour, Santana parvint à masquer son cri de jouissance grâce au coussin, mais Quinn mordit en désespoir de cause l'épaule de la latine. Cette dernière ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement, entre plaisir et douleur de sentir les dents de la blonde si profondément enfoncés dans sa peau. Une marque qu'elle allait très certainement garder pendant de nombreux jours… Le prix de tes pensées salaces, dira Quinn le lendemain matin.

* * *

Here we are!

Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre? On commence gentiment et guimauvement, mais la suite sera un peu plus corsée...

**Prochainement dans "Just give me a reason":**

_"Sans jeter un regard à Q, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction de leur chambre à coucher. Sans même jeter un regard à sa blonde, qui resta figée sur place devant un tel comportement. Elle aurait très certainement été moins surprise sur la latine l'avait giflée de toutes ses forces. Mais là, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. La suivre ? Lui laisser un peu de temps pour digérer tout cela ? En soupirant, la blonde se laissa glisser contre le tronc d'arbre, optant pour la deuxième solution."_

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout cela, j'adooooore les reviews :D

Prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne fin de semaine. Je vous dis à mercredi!

Je vous embrasse.

Louguia.


	2. Don't hate me

_Bonjour à vous mes chers lecteurs adorés!_

_On est déjà vendredi! Je ne sais pas vous, mais personnellement je n'ai pas vu la semaine passer... J'espère qu'elle vous aura été agréable. _

_Et oui, il s'agissait d'une bête faute de mélangeage de pinceaux en ce qui concerne mon "à mercredi!". J'en suis sincèrement navrée... Par contre je vous annonce d'ors et déjà que je commence une école lundi, donc à partir de ce moment là je ne posterai plus que les lundis et les vendredis. Comme ça on commence bien la semaine et on la termine tout aussi bien ;)_

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_littlesitter : Merci beaucoup :)_

_p'tit griffon : Mdr! Alors file-moi les numéros de l'Euromilion de ce soir, ça peut m'aider... Merci pour les compliments et le rapport à la crème chantilly aussi ;)_

_Rizzles-Faberry : Oooooh c'est mignon et très gentil :) Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)_

_Titimaya : Oh oui elle l'est! Et vous n'avez encore rien vu!_

_Totoche77 : Ah oui? Et bien me voilà ;) Tiens puisque tu aimes la chanson, trouve la raison pour laquelle cette fiction porte ce nom tiens... Mouhaha, le spoiler c'est pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche voyons..._

_Emy Unbroken : Merci beaucoup :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et merci d'avoir posté une review :) Plutôt Brittana?_

_QuinnTana4everL : Roooh v'la qu'elle nous fait une quintée (L) Mais merci de tes compliments en tout cas, et d'être toujours présente au poste! Bah oui, Santana a besoin de câlins et plus avant de s'endormir... Ca reste Santana hein mdr. Et personne ne peut résister à cette bombe latine en plus, surtout sa blonde adorée!_

_gleek 1909 : J'aime bien quand ça bouge un peu mdr. Voilà le prochain chapitre ;)_

_LittleLionMan : Voilà la suite M'sieur l'impatient!_

_FaberryBrittanaShipper : Parce que t'es une curieuse-heuuu! Merci :)_

_faberry-momo : Merci beaucoup de toujours les lire avec autant d'attention et de me laisser une review à chaque fois :) Oui tu avais raison pour la faute de frappe ;)_

_covergirls06 : Mdr Santana et une folle dangereuse quand quelque chose la contrarie profondément..._

* * *

**Don't hate me**

Assise sur une chaise sur les derniers rangs de l'amphithéâtre dans lequel elle suivait son cours avec attention, Quinn Fabray ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait définitivement fait le bon choix concernant son orientation. Certes elle avait toujours eu de très bons résultats au lycée, mais certaines matières se révélaient plus une torture qu'autre chose. Les mathématiques par exemple. Mais aujourd'hui, à Yale, tous les cours qui lui étaient dispensés lui plaisaient énormément. Elle avait trouvé sa voie et en était particulièrement fière, sachant que ce n'était malheureusement pas donné à tout le monde. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait être plus heureuse que ces derniers jours. Elle se préparait pour faire un métier qui l'intéressait énormément, elle ne se trouvait pas séparée de sa petite-amie, qui elle aussi semblait très comblée dans son école.

Il était un peu plus de 16h désormais et le cours touchait à sa fin. Quinn avait prévu de retrouver Santana dans leur chambre à coucher, cette dernière terminant presque tous les jours avant elle. Pour sa défense elle commençait plus tôt également, à son plus grand déplaisir. Santana ne sera très certainement jamais du matin, malgré les années qui peuvent passer. Laissant son esprit s'envoler pour la première fois depuis le début du cours pendant que le professeur faisait passer des photocopies, Quinn jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre. Il faisait encore bon pour une fin du mois de septembre. Quinn et Santana avaient prévu de retourner à Lima pour Thanksgiving dans environ trois semaines maintenant. Un retour aux sources en quelques sortes, et la blonde était pressée de retrouver leurs amis, notamment Blaine et Mike qui lui manquaient beaucoup.

Les choses ne se passaient pas spécialement très bien pour les deux jeunes hommes concernant leurs vies sentimentales, d'après ce qu'ils lui avaient raconté. Tina semblait aussi mal supporter l'absence de Mike que Blaine celle de Kurt. Quinn avait passé de longues heures avec eux au téléphone, essayant de leur remonter le moral le plus possible. Si Blaine était toujours à McKinley et pouvait compter sur le soutien de ses amis du Glee Club, ce n'était pas réellement le cas de Mike. D'autant plus que ce dernier était toujours aussi mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de lui. Avec sa manière d'être en retrait, il n'avait pas grand monde pour l'écouter. Mais Quinn était persuadée qu'il se ferait rapidement des amis. Mike Chang Junior était quelqu'un de profondément gentil et bien.

Elle avait eu quelques nouvelles de Brittany également, même si c'était par Santana. Quinn était contente de savoir que ces deux dernières avaient finalement réussi à sauver leur amitié de tout cela. C'était comme si elles étaient retournées il y a quelques années en arrière, la partie où elle s'envoyaient en l'air en moins naturellement. Quinn, en manque de ragots, avait essayé de savoir où la blonde et Joe en étaient, mais elle n'avait obtenu que des réponses très vagues. Ce qui l'intriguait. Et elle ne se sentait pas assez proche de Joe pour aller le questionner lui. D'autant plus que Santana était toujours très jaloux à son égard.

Mais, les portes de l'amphi qui s'ouvrirent brusquement, faisant sursauter les personnes se trouvant au dernier rang. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Quinn de constater qu'il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que Santana. Cette dernière s'approcha de la blonde après qu'elle l'eut repérée, sans se soucier des regards que les gens posaient sur elle. La voix tremblante de colère, elle s'adressa à sa petite-amie qui la regardait avec de grands yeux.

**- Viens avec moi. Tout de suite.**

Sans discuter, Quinn récupéra ses affaires et les glissa dans son sac avant de sortir à la suite de Santana. Elle était très gênée par rapport au professeur et les personnes qui suivaient le cours avec elle, mais elle n'était plus au lycée et elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait en quelques sortes. Mais la blonde n'eut pas à réfléchir trop longuement à cela, puisqu'elle eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte et de se retourner vers la latine que cette dernière approcha un papier à quelques centimètres de ses yeux verts.

**- C'est quoi ça ?**

Quinn n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, et eu du mal à déglutir. Elle savait ce que c'était oui, puisque c'était en partie de sa faute si la latine avait reçu ce morceau de papier. Peu après leur rentrée à Lima, Quinn avait prit la décision de prévenir les autorités, concernant l'histoire que Santana lui avait raconté avec Pedro. Elle savait que Santana n'était pas très ouverte à cette idée, mais il était absolument intolérable pour la blonde de savoir qu'un homme qui avait fait du mal à sa petite-amie et qu'il puisse s'en tirer comme si de rien n'était. Les événements de ces derniers temps lui avaient fait oublier ce petit détail, notamment l'arrivée de Rachel le week-end dernier. Comme Santana l'avait ordonné, elles l'avaient remise dans le train direction New York le lendemain. Quinn avait un peu culpabilisé, mais elle préférait cela plutôt que de se faire lyncher par une Santana trop agacée. D'ailleurs, à propos de lynchage, on n'en n'était sûrement pas très loin cet après-midi…

**- Une demande de précisions concernant une affaire où tu as été citée,** marmonna Quinn en évitant soigneusement le regard de Santana.

**- Une affaire où seule toi étais au courant, Quinn. Je t'avais dis qu'il en était hors de question, comment tu as pu me faire un truc pareil ?**

Quelques personnes qui passaient autour d'elles leur jetaient des regards surpris et intéressés, mettant Quinn encore plus mal à l'aise. Cette dernière parvint à convaincre une Santana toujours aussi furibonde d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille pour discuter. Chose qui n'avait pas été facile d'ailleurs. Dès que la brune avait pris connaissance de ce courrier, elle s'était précipitée ici pour confronter Quinn. Elle se sentait trahie et blessée, choses qu'elle faisait ressortir par la colère. Quinn emmena Santana jusque dans le parc situé entre tous les bâtiments de l'université, dans un coin tranquille sous un chêne, avant de se retourner vers la brune.

Quinn ne savait pas réellement quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle se maudit et eu envie de se gifler pour ne pas avoir pensé à mettre Santana au courant de tout cela. Les choses auraient été plus faciles très certainement, et Santana n'aurait pas eu à l'apprendre comme ça. Jouant avec ses mains, la blonde s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole, en évitant soigneusement le regard furieux de la brune.

**- San' je…**

**- Ne me dis pas que tu es désolée, tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais.**

Quinn soupira et se mordit la lèvre, avant de se laisser aller contre le tronc d'arbre. Malgré la colère de Santana, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle se devait de protéger la femme qu'elle aimait contre tout et n'importe quoi. C'était son rôle, en quelques sortes. Le plus dur serait maintenant de convaincre la principale concernée.

**- Je fais ce que je pensais de mieux pour toi Tana.**

**- N'essaye pas de m'attendrir avec ces surnoms, Quinn. Tu te rends compte que tout le monde est déjà au courant ? Mon oncle a appelé mes parents, qui m'ont déjà appelée. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais fais ça. Tout le monde va savoir maintenant, à cause de toi !**

Le ton accusateur et le regard furieux de Santana déstabilisaient Quinn comme jamais. Pourtant elles s'étaient déjà disputé un nombre incalculable de fois, mais c'était avant de se mettre en couple toutes les deux. Et pour le coup, Q avait un peu perdu de l'habitude de la voir se comporter de cette manière avec elle. Incapable de soutenir le regard de la latine, rempli de colère et de la blessure qu'elle avait ressenti et qu'elle ressentait encore, Quinn détourna les yeux sur le sol à quelques mètres d'où elles se tenaient.

**- Je te faisais confiance Quinn. Je n'ai jamais autant accordé ma confiance à quelqu'un avant toi, et toi tu te débrouilles pour faire n'importe quoi.**

**- N'importe quoi ?** s'exclama Quinn en reportant son attention sur Santana. **Mets-toi à ma place deux secondes, San. Tu aurais fais quoi si je t'avais raconté ça ? Tu serais carrément allé poignarder le mec dans son sommeil.**

**- Toi, mets-toi à ma place. J'ai gardé cela parce que je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Je déteste être vulnérable comme ça et tu le sais.**

**- Il fallait que quelqu'un règle cette histoire,** répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules.

**- Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire.**

Le ton de Santana avait été froid et Quinn sentit qu'il était plus sage de ne pas renchérir. Constatant le silence de sa petite-amie, Santana plia la feuille d'un geste vengeur avant de la fourrer en chiffon dans la poche de sa veste. Sans jeter un regard à Q, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction de leur chambre à coucher. Sans même jeter un regard à sa blonde, qui resta figée sur place devant un tel comportement. Elle aurait très certainement été moins surprise sur la latine l'avait giflée de toutes ses forces. Mais là, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. La suivre ? Lui laisser un peu de temps pour digérer tout cela ? En soupirant, la blonde se laissa glisser contre le tronc d'arbre, optant pour la deuxième solution. Malgré l'incroyable envie qu'elle ressentait, de se précipiter vers Santana pour s'excuser. Mais cela serait contre ce qu'elle pensait, puisque malgré tout elle restait campée sur ses positions. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir trahie Santana bien sûr, mais elle savait que c'était pour la bonne cause. Pourvue que la latine finisse par le réaliser.

Enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains, elle se retint encore et encore de pleurer. Pourquoi Santana ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'elle avait agit pour son bien ? Qu'elle voulait être là pour l'aider à traverser cela, être son pilier ou son roc ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'avait jamais soutenue et qu'elle avait à faire face à tout cela toute seule...

•••

Quinn avait décidé de laisser deux heures à Santana pour se calmer, mais ne put se retenir de rentrer peu après une heure. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée que la latine se soit enfuie ou qu'elle l'ai abandonnée sur place. Elle était restée sous son arbre pendant tout ce temps. Sa mère avait essayé de l'appeler et Quinn était certaine que c'était uniquement pour lui parler de l'histoire concernant Santana. Leurs parents étaient très proches et se racontaient à peu près tout. Maribel était en quelques sortes la nouvelle meilleure amie de Judy. Judy qui se trouvait d'ailleurs toujours en couple avec Andreas, ce dernier s'était même installé dans une petite maison proche de celle des Fabray. Quinn ne l'avait pas encore vu en chair et en os, mais lui avait déjà parlé deux ou trois fois via webcam, lorsqu'il se trouvait avec sa mère.

L'attente étant insupportable, Quinn qui avait marché d'un pas vif jusqu'au milieu du trajet, ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, priant de toute ses forces pour que la latine se trouve à l'intérieur, avant de tourner la clé dans la porte. La blonde fut surprise de trouver la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité lorsqu'elle y pénétra. Elle avança doucement et précautionneusement, attendant que ses yeux se fassent au noir. Santana n'était pas réellement visible, mais la masse camouflée sous les couvertures ne trompa pas Quinn. Refermant délicatement la porte, elle se retourna vers le lit.

**- Bébé ?**

Un silence lui répondit, et Santana n'esquissa aucun geste, mais cela ne la surprit pas dans le fond. La latine lui tournait le dos, mais cela ne découragea pas Quinn. Elle savait que Santana n'était pas endormie, parce que la respiration de cette dernière était plus forte lorsqu'elle dormait, entre le ronflement et la respiration habituelle. Elle se déchaussa et posa ses affaires proche de la porte, avant de s'approcher du lit et de monter à genoux dessus.

**- San…**

Un nouveau silence, et Quinn retint un nouveau soupire. Elle hésita quelques secondes, avant de relever sa main sur le visage de la latine pour y dégager les cheveux qui l'empêchaient de le voir. Elle constata alors que les yeux de Santana étaient ouverts, mais fixés sur le mur en face d'elle. Ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire, Quinn se contenta de se glisser à son tour sous la couverture et de coller son ventre contre le dos de Santana. Elle avait craint que la latine ne la repousse, mais cette dernière n'esquissa aucun geste, même en sentant le bras droit de Quinn passer sur son ventre. La brune, couchée sur le côté en chien de fusil et ses mains sous son visage, n'eut aucun signe qui montrait qu'elle était apaisée par la présence de Quinn, ou qu'elle l'avait même sentie.

Quinn, qui sentait qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus. Elle laissa le silence régner encore quelques instants, avant de prendre la parole.

**- Mon but principal n'était pas de te blesser, San. C'est même la chose qui me révulse le plus au monde… J'ai eu peur pour toi, qu'il recommence son chantage après t'avoir vue, qu'il décide de s'en reprendre à toi…**

Santana ne répondit pas, mais glissa une de ses mains sur le bras de la blonde. Quelques nouvelles secondes de silence passèrent, bien qu'elles semblaient durer des heures pour la Quinn. Ce geste n'était pas anodin à la vue de ce que ressentait Santana et elle le savait. Aussi, elle ne prit pas le risque de la brusquer et de perdre définitivement tout risque de pardon. Santana fini par soupirer doucement avant de se tourner sur le dos pour pouvoir regarder sa petite-amie. Cette dernière ne se décolla pas d'elle pour autant, se contentant de croiser le regard de Santana.

**- Cela n'empêche pas que tu aurais du m'en parler avant.**

**- Je sais. Et je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir fait autant de mal. Je ne voulais pas…**

Les explications étaient plus calmes à présent, ce qui était agréable, mais qui n'avait pas apaisée Quinn pour autant. Elle avait luttée toute l'heure précédente pour éviter de fondre en larmes, et elle sentait que ces traîtresses refaisaient leur apparition dans ses yeux. Du reste, Santana ne répondit pas, une nouvelle fois. Elle se fixa longuement Quinn dans les yeux, et la blonde soutint cette fois son regard. L'étudiante de Yale ne saura très certainement jamais ce que Santana lira dans ses yeux, mais son air se fit moins dur et ses traits s'apaisèrent légèrement.

**- Ne me déteste pas,** marmonna Quinn à voix basse, la voix étranglée par ce noeud qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge.

**- Si ce n'avait pas été toi, je l'aurais fais. Je crois même que je serais partie à la seconde même où j'ai reçu ce papier. J'ai pensé à le faire, mais même après ce que tu m'as fais, vivre sans toi m'est insupportable.**

Consciente que la latine ne bluffait pas, Quinn acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête. Puisque Santana avait été on ne peut plus franche, la blonde n'hésita pas à l'être également, avouant ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit pendant ces très longues soixantes minutes.

**- J'avais peur que ça soit le cas. J'avais prévue de te laisser plus de temps, mais je n'ai pas pu supporter l'angoisse plus longtemps.**

Quinn soupira doucement et se laissa aller contre le coussin, sans quitter la latine des yeux. Savoir qu'elle avait été si proche de perdre Santana lui glaçait le sang, à tel point qu'elle sentit que ce dernier avait quitté ses joues. Ayant besoin de se sentir rassurée, elle referma ses bras autour de Santana et se colla une nouvelle fois à elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, de pouvoir respirer son odeur… Besoin d'elle tout simplement. Ces besoins, elle n'arrivait pas tellement à les retranscrire à voix haute, mais par chance Santana ne la repoussa pas. En vérité, la latine avait tout aussi besoin de réconfort que Quinn, mais elle ne se sentait pas de l'avouer non plus. Elle se sentait toujours terriblement vulnérable, la nouvelle avait eu le même effet qu'une douche froide sur Santana. Certes elles n'avaient pas remis le sujet sur le tapis, mais la latine était persuadée que jamais Quinn ne la trahirait de cette manière.

Elles restèrent ainsi, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, pendant de longues dizaines de minutes. Bien décidée à rattraper le coup et à se faire pardonner, Quinn attendit que la latine se soit endormie pour se saisir de son téléphone portable. Elle envoya un message groupé à sa mère et les parents de Santana, leur demandant de taire l'information et de ne surtout pas l'évoquer avec la latine. Chose qui serait parfaitement compris des trois adultes, qui n'en n'avaient de toute manière pas parlé plus loin.

La blonde ne savait pas ce que ferait Santana, mais elle se doutait qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour prendre sa décision. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer ou lui faire encore plus de mal. Elle attendrait donc que la latine en reparle d'elle-même, tout simplement… Même si cela prendrait du temps, tant pis. Bien sûr Quinn savait qu'elle aurait du en parler avec Santana, mais elle avait tout d'abord pas eu le courage, et honnêtement avec ce qui l'arrivée improvisée de Rachel chez elle, cela lui était un peu sorti de la tête. Mais bon, peut-être que Santana aurait arrêté la procédure, ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire maintenant. Et la jeune Fabray était déterminée. Il fallait que Pedro paye.

Après être retournée dans leur lit, Quinn se coucha sur le côté pour observer longuement la latine. Contrairement à d'habitude, son visage n'était pas totalement détendu et apaisé, ce qui fit grimacer la blonde. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de passer une main sur la joue de Santana. Cette dernière bougea doucement dans son sommeil et se rapprocha inconsciemment de Q, qui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Quinn réalisa alors à cet instant-là que Santana n'était pas aussi endormie que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, puisque Santana ouvrit brièvement les yeux. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de déplacer ses lèvres sur la tempe gauche de San' pour l'y embrasser une nouvelle fois. Puis elle continua sur son front, ses sourcils, son nez, sa paupière gauche, sa pommette, sa joue une nouvelle fois, tout le long de sa mâchoire pour terminer sur le coin de ses lèvres. Quinn ne savait pas réellement si la latine accepterait qu'elle l'embrasse sur les lèvres, après tout elle était sans doute toujours énervée. Et rien que cette pensée lui brisa une nouvelle fois le cœur.

Quinn prit alors conscience d'à quel point sa relation avec Santana avait changée. Auparavant, leurs disputes étaient ce qui leur permettait d'attirer l'attention sur l'autre. De mieux se reconstruire. Mais maintenant, elle ne supportait même plus l'idée que Santana puisse être en colère ou ressentir le moindre sentiment négatif à son égard. La blonde sentit que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais elle les refoula. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, alors que c'était Santana qui avait été trahie dans l'histoire. Même si c'est pour la bonne cause. Lâchant un long soupire, Quinn reposa doucement sa tête sur le coussin et appuya son front contre celui de Santana. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, et cette fois Quinn ne put se demander si Santana n'avait pas fini par s'endormir pour de bon. En tout cas ses paupières ne papillonnaient plus, comme lorsqu'elle s'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Du reste, Quinn sentait qu'elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer elle aussi. Les émotions de ces dernières heures avaient été intenses. Elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était et elle s'en fichait. Elle était encore toute habillée, elle n'avait pas mangé, elle ne s'était pas douchée ou même démaquillée. Mais elle n'avait soudainement plus la force d'esquisser le moindre geste. Elle ferma donc les yeux, et se sentit partir à son tour.

**- Q ?**

La voix de Santana fit sursauter la blonde, qui était à deux doigts de plonger profondément dans les bras de Morphée. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que les yeux brillants de la latine la regardaient attentivement. Quinn posa une main sur son cœur pour calmer les battements qui s'étaient emballés lorsqu'elle avait sursauté.

**- Tana… Tu m'as fais peur.**

**- Excuse-moi.**

**- Je t'en prie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- J'aimerais qu'on ne parle plus de tout ça.**

Quinn allait répliquer, mais elle se retint. Commencer une nouvelle dispute pour le moment n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, et puis elle avait fait assez de dégâts sur Santana pour aujourd'hui. La blonde se contenta donc d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, ce qui sembla convenir à la latine, puisqu'elle referma les yeux presque aussitôt. Quinn soupira une nouvelle fois et se resserra contre elle, cherchant ainsi à être le plus proche possible d'elle. Elle en avait besoin pour s'endormir, et encore plus ce soir.

* * *

_Voilà voilà!_

_Et oui on quitte nos deux amoureuses sur une note assez tristounette et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas terminé *siffle*_

_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :_

_"Mais Santana ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant l'air gêné qui était apparu brièvement sur le visage du policier. Elle fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui aussi près que le permettait cette foutue barrière. Elle le questionna du regard, mais ce dernier n'ouvrait pas la bouche, ayant apparemment déjà dis plus qu'il ne l'aurait dut. Et effectivement, jamais ces informations n'auraient du se trouver en possession de Santana, si le tireur apprenait quelque chose, personne ne savait comment il pourrait réagir."_

_Le mot clé étant "tireur" naturellement ;) Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer?_

_Laissez-moi vos reviews pour me dire tout cela et ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :)_

_Je vous souhaite un bon vendredi et un bon week-end. Prenez soin de vous et à lundi! (Sans faute de frappe cette fois :P)_

_Je vous embrasse._

_Louguia_


	3. Bang bang

_Bonjour à toi ô lecteur de ma fantastique fiction._

_Tout d'abord, encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos PM et tous ceux qui mettent cette histoire dans leurs favoris! C'est vraiment un réel plaisir d'écrire pour vous et je n'attends qu'une chose, savoir ce que vous pensez de tout cela!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon week-end? Personnellement un peu stressée, je commence mon école dans quelques heures maintenant et j'ai l'impression de redevenir la gamine de 5 ans qui veut pas quitter son papa et sa maman. Bon cette partie en moins certes, mais quand même._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre, un peu court certes, répondra à vos attentes :)_

_Titimaya : On démarre sur les chapeaux de roues! Merci de ta review :)_

_covergirls06 : Pedro mérite de mourir dans d'aaaatroces souffrances..._

_Totoche77 : Mais non, mais non... La Quinn infidèle est restée à McKinley voyons! J'avoue que je ne me suis pas relue lors du précédent chapitre, mais maintenant si ;)_

_faberry-momo : Plus joyeux? Comment te dire... Bonne lecture :D_

_FaberryBrittanaShipper : Mdr la sado-maso t'sais... Ouuuuh joli la découverte! Je m'en suis inspirée oui mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un remarquerait. Tu me bluffes pour le coup, toutes mes félicitations :P_

_Emy Unbroken : Tu peux aimer le Brittana en laissant des commentaires gentils comme ça, ça me va tout à fait :P J'avoue que la saison 4 je n'ai pas trop accroché, mis à part la partie Quinntana *siffle* Ca t'étonne?_

_QuinnTana4everL : Wow, tout doux avec Santana mdr. La pauvre elle est toute triste maintenant, elle te boude voilà. Santana a effectivement un caractère de merde, il faut bien qu'il refasse son apparition de temps en temps rolala! Tu as une très bonne intuition, mais je ne vais pas en dire plus pour l'instant, tu n'as cas lire voilà! Je suis contente que tu sois toujours autant transportée dans mes chapitres en tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que j'arrive à te toucher et peut-être d'autres de cette manière :) _

_Charlie : Oh merci beaucoup, tu vas me faire rougir. Et merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle à mes fictions :)_

_gleek 1909 : Mdr tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé que Quinn serait infidèle. La pauvre... Voilà, elle boude elle aussi maintenant._

_Mikiido : Moi c'est ton image de profil que j'adore *_* _

_Ellerrina : C'est pas grave va, tu as posté maintenant tu es toute pardonnée :)_

_Juju8 : Bonjour, enchantée :D Merci de ton premier gentil commentaire alors, n'hésite pas à en laisser d'autres ;)_

* * *

**Bang bang**

_« Je dois passer à la bibliothèque pour rendre des livres et je rentre. J'espère que tu y seras déjà. Tu me manques… Je t'aime Tana. »_

Cela faisait trois jours désormais que Santana avait débarqué en furie dans l'amphithéâtre où Quinn suivait son cours pour lui hurler dessus concernant la mise en examen de Pedro et la demande de témoignage faite par la police pour avancer l'enquête. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait réussi à la calmer le soir même, Santana s'était montrée froide et distante envers Quinn depuis ce moment là. Un comportement qui brisait le cœur de la blonde un peu plus chaque jour et qui la plongeait dans une profonde tristesse. Et le pire là-dedans était que Santana de son côté ne supportait pas son propre comportement. Elle avait l'impression que cette histoire avait fait surgir ses anciens démons et que son comportement destructeur envers tout ce qui peut la rendre heureuse avait reprit.

Santana se trouvait effectivement dans la chambre universitaire qu'elle partageait avec la blonde lorsqu'elle avait reçu son message. Malgré les apparences, elle faisait toujours très attention à Quinn. Par exemple, elle n'avait que cinq minutes de retard et cela avait déjà commencé à l'inquiéter. Elle craignait que son comportement ne la fasse s'éloigner définitivement. Santana avait parfaitement conscience que son comportement n'était pas celui qu'elle aurait du adopter avec Quinn, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle se sentait en danger ou vulnérable, elle attaquait avant qu'on ne l'attaque. Mais Quinn n'était pas n'importe qui, et il était temps qu'elle arrête cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Décidant brusquement de ne plus être aussi froide avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur, Santana sauta sur ses jambes et se saisit de ses clés et de son téléphone portable avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle avait assez fait la conne comme ça, pensa-t-elle.

_« Je te rejoins. Je t'aime aussi Q (L) »_

Dévalant les deux étages par les escaliers en manquant de faire tomber une étudiante qui remontait innocemment les marches, elle sortit du bâtiment et prit une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Elle venait de rentrer de ses cours, mais elle n'aimait pas particulièrement rester enfermée comme elle l'avait été pendant ces quelques jours. D'un pas décidé, San' rejoignit par la suite rapidement l'endroit du campus où se trouvait le bâtiment comprenant la bibliothèque. Par chance, leur chambre était située au milieu de presque tout, et Quinn avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin à portée de main. Santana traversa la route, mais manqua de se faire renverser par trois voitures de police qui lui passèrent devant le nez à toute allure. Elle lâcha une injure en espagnol, mettant en doute la sexualité des policiers, avant de reprendre sa route.

Soupirant doucement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone pour vérifier si Quinn ne lui avait pas répondu. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas, ce qui intrigua Santana. Habituellement la blonde lui répondait dans les trente secondes qui suivaient, même ces derniers jours où elles avaient été en froid. Quinn tapait à la vitesse de la lumière, et avait plaisanté un jour en lui lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire qu'elle a _« des doigts de fée »._ Rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, Santana fronça les sourcils en réalisant que les sirènes étaient toujours tout à fait audible, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne s'étaient arrêtés par très loin de sa position. Sentant un mauvais pressentiment lui tordre l'estomac, elle couru à toutes jambes jusqu'au coin de la rue, avant de faire face au bâtiment qu'elle souhaitait rejoindre.

Elle constata qu'une foule était massée tout autour du bâtiment en question, cependant mise en retrait par une barrière constituée d'une simple banderole jaune, comme on en voyait dans les films policiers. Les voitures de police qu'elle avait vu il y a quelques instants s'étaient garées à côté de plusieurs qui étaient déjà présentes sur les lieux et plusieurs policiers en sortaient. Elle s'était figée devant une telle scène, mais reprit rapidement son chemin. Santana Lopez joua des coudes pour se faire une place jusqu'au premier rang et savoir enfin ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Mais, mis à part la foule autour d'elle, rien ne laissait présager qu'il se passait effectivement quelque chose. Et les discussions qu'avaient les gens autour d'elle ne l'aidèrent pas à en savoir plus.

**- C'est quoi ce bordel ?** demanda-t-elle fort peu élégamment à une femme d'un certain âge à côté d'elle.

**- Des coups de feu ont retentis dans le bâtiment. Ils craignent qu'un tireur se soit infiltré là-dedans.**

Deux phrases qui manquèrent de faire évanouir Santana. Ses sourcils se détendirent, mais son visage pâlit de manière très impressionnante. Quinn était toujours à l'intérieur, à moins qu'elle en soit déjà sortie, mais la latine en doutait fortement. Après avoir vérifié l'heure du message envoyé par Quinn, elle constata que cela faisait huit minutes seulement qu'elle l'avait envoyé maintenant. Jamais un étudiant de Yale n'avait mis aussi peu de temps pour se faire servir sur la bibliothèque toujours bondée du campus. Se saisissant fébrilement de son téléphone portable, Santana composa le numéro de sa blonde. Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix et de savoir comment elle allait.

**- Réponds, réponds, réponds…**

Mais, au bout d'une trentaine de secondes Santana fut bien obligée d'admettre que Quinn ne lui répondrait pas.

- **Merde!**

Elle sentit ses tripes se tordre une nouvelle fois. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à la blonde, jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle aurait eu de leur couple serait leur dispute à cause de son sale caractère, et rien que l'idée donna la nausée à Santana. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte pour qu'elle puisse se faire pardonner. La serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, sentir son odeur, entendre son rire… Santana remarqua une table située à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, sur laquelle était posée une radio et où discutaient plusieurs policiers. Ces derniers pourraient l'informer plus longuement que cette petite vieille, et San' se débrouilla une nouvelle fois à l'aide de ses coudes pour s'en approcher le plus possible.

**- Excusez-moi !** lança-t-elle pour les interpeler.

Deux d'entre eux se retournèrent vers elle, mais seul le plus jeune d'entre eux s'approcha de Santana. Le plus vieux soupira et se retourna à nouveau vers le bâtiment en croisant les bras. Santana lui lança un regard froid et méchant, avant de porter son attention sur celui qui venait de l'approcher.

**- Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous Mademoiselle ?**

**- Ma copine est à l'intérieur, et… Il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe. Elle m'a envoyé un message il y a peu de temps, mais j'ai essayé de la joindre sauf qu'elle ne répond pas. Il y a eu des blessés ? Des morts ?**

Le débit de mots de Santana avait été impressionnant, et le jeune policier du s'accrocher pour comprendre chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de la latine. Cette dernière sentait le stress augmenter de seconde en seconde et n'allait pas tarder à se mettre à hurler. L'hystérie n'était pas loin. Pourtant ce jeune policier qui donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir plus de 20 ans resta parfaitement calme. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de répondre.

**- Calmez-vous, je…**

**- Calmez-vous,** répéta Santana avec un petit air dédaigneux. **On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui avez votre copine à l'intérieur.**

**- De quand date ce message ?** demanda le policier comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

**- Heu… 10 minutes très exactement,** répondit Santana après avoir vérifié son téléphone.

**- D'après les informations qu'on a eues, le premier coup de feu a eu lieu à 16h49. Il y a donc 9 minutes maintenant. Il y en a ensuite eu trois autres, mais on n'en sait pas plus pour l'instant.**

**- Juste après qu'elle m'écrive,** blêmit Santana. **Elle devait juste aller à la bibliothèque et…**

Mais Santana ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant l'air gêné qui était apparu brièvement sur le visage du policier. Elle fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui aussi près que le permettait cette foutue barrière. Elle le questionna du regard, mais ce dernier n'ouvrait pas la bouche, ayant apparemment déjà dis plus qu'il ne l'aurait dut. Et effectivement, jamais ces informations n'auraient du se trouver en possession de Santana, si le tireur apprenait que le monde au dehors savaient tout cela, personne ne pouvait prédire comment il réagirait.

**- Les coups de feu ont eu lieu dans la bibliothèque.**

Sa voix lui donna l'impression d'être morte, et ce n'était pas une question de la part de Santana, mais plus une conclusion à laquelle elle avait été amenée. Du reste, le policier ne démentit pas et se contenta de soupirer doucement. Elle dut se tenir au poteau situé derrière elle pour ne pas flancher. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, rien ne pouvait arriver à Quinn n'est-ce pas ? Elle était une des personnes les plus pures que la terre ai jamais porté, pourquoi lui voudrait-on du mal ? Déglutissant, Santana reprit ses esprits peu à peu. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, et il était hors de question pour elle de rester plus longtemps sans agir. Le policier avec lequel elle avait parlé s'était à nouveau éloigné, mais l'autre se trouvait à proximité.

**- Il faut que je rentre**, lança Santana à ce dernier.

**- Très drôle. Vous en avez d'autres comme ça ?**

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, le flic s'était éloigné d'elle pour rejoindre un petit groupe de policiers qui s'était formé à une bonne dizaine de mètres d'elle. Elle l'insulta une nouvelle fois, avant de croiser le regard du policier avec lequel elle avait parlé il y a quelques instants, et remarqua que son regard se posa sur un pistolet abandonné sur la table. Avant qu'il ne se détourne d'elle. Santana ne savait pas s'il avait agit délibérément ou s'il n'avait pas fait exprès, mais c'était sans doute sa seule et unique chance de pouvoir s'infiltrer à son tour dans ce maudit bâtiment. Personne ne l'observait, et elle profiterait ainsi d'un effet de surprise précieux. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour agir, la latine se glissa discrètement et souplement sous la banderole et s'échappa à toute allure en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment.

Des cris surpris retentirent derrière elle, mais elle n'écouta pas. Jamais elle n'avait couru de cette manière, elle avait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'envoler. Elle entendit vaguement une voix crier quelque chose, mais n'y prêta aucune attention non plus.

**- Adamson, arrêtez-la !**

Elle gravit quatre à quatre les quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée, sa jaquette volant derrière elle à cause de sa vitesse, avant de l'ouvrir et de se glisser à l'intérieur. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre sur la porte, elle vit le pauvre Adamson se faire engueuler comme du poisson pourri, mais ce n'avait pas été le moment de faire dans la discrétion. Contrairement à maintenant d'ailleurs, la latine avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle pouvait se retrouver nez à nez avec le tireur à n'importe quel instant. Elle aurait peut-être du prendre cette arme à feu finalement, mais toucher à ce genre de trucs la révulsait. Sans compter qu'elle perdrait tout honneur si jamais elle se tirait une balle dans le pied sans le vouloir, elle n'y connaissait absolument rien du tout. Avec le temps elle savait parfaitement où se situait la bibliothèque et, étant donné que c'était le dernier endroit dans lequel Quinn avait été à sa connaissance, elle décida de s'y rendre à son tour. Elle se laissa néanmoins quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

Pliée en deux pour se reprendre, Santana prit le soin de mettre son téléphone portable sur vibreur au cas où quelqu'un cherchait à la contacter, afin de ne pas interpeler le tireur qui se trouvait dans le coin. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle se fasse tirer comme un lapin. Elle traversa le couloir principal, avant de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque. Heureusement que Quinn l'avait déjà traînée par ici, sinon jamais elle n'aurait su par où aller. Apparemment mettre des écriteaux pour indiquer les directions à prendre n'était pas venu à la tête des dirigeants. Ce n'était pas étonnant que les nouveaux étudiants se perdent par ici. Tendant l'oreille, elle fit attention à chaque bruit, marchant lentement, si bien qu'elle fit un bond de deux bon mètres lorsqu'un néon se mit à grésiller au dessus de sa tête.

**- Putain de merde,** lâcha-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

Les couloirs étaient vides et tranquilles, ressemblant étrangement à ceux de leur ancien lycée. De couleurs claires, des casiers étaient alignées contre les murs tapissés de posters. Un distributeur éventré avait été jeté sur le sol et y avait déversé son contenu. Un nombre incalculable de cahiers et de feuilles jonchaient le sol, des casiers étaient restés ouverts… Pleins de signes qui démontraient combien les personnes se trouvant à cet endroit s'étaient précipités vers la sortie.

Santana, qui avait continué son chemin, cru sentir son cœur défaillir lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Elle les localisa à l'étage en dessus d'elle, proche cependant des marches d'escaliers qui menaient droit à elle. L'instinct de survie reprenant le dessus sur le reste, elle grimpa sur les casiers en remerciant la coach Sylvester de lui avoir inculqué de tels entraînements de force et de musculation. Jamais elle n'aurait réussi à se hisser à cette hauteur rien qu'à la force de ses bras sans elle. Allongée sur le ventre, contre le mur, elle eut une vue dégagée sur le couloir, tout en étant parfaitement cachée. Elle repéra d'ailleurs un autre élève qui avait eu le même réflexe, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Ce dernier lui fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit, ce qui se révélait inutile. La latine osait à peine respirer, et avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour faire le moins de bruits possible. Les pas s'arrêtèrent en haut des escaliers, et Santana se tapit comme jamais sur son casier. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés machinalement, et elle ne le réalisa que lorsqu'elle entendit que la personne reprenait son chemin. Sans descendre à son étage.

Rouvrant les yeux, Santana vit que l'étudiant semblait lui aussi comme figé. Décidant de se rapprocher de lui, Santana rampa le plus discrètement possible dans sa direction, s'approchant petit à petit de lui, tout en continuant de faire attention au moindre bruit. Mais plus aucun bruit n'était audible, mis à part ses propres battements de cœur. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de l'homme qui, de plus près, ressemblait plus à un professeur finalement.

**- Je vous ai vue entrer. Vous êtes complètement malade, pourquoi vous êtes venue dans ce guêpier?**

**- Je suis venue chercher ma copine. Quinn Fabray, vous la connaissez ?**

**- Bien sûr, c'est une de mes étudiantes. Je l'ai croisée en sortant de la bibliothèque, avant de… Les coups de feu.**

**- Est-ce que vous savez si elle est saine et sauve ?**

**- Non, je n'en sais rien. Je suis sorti de cet endroit aussi vite que possible.**

Santana soupira d'un air désespéré et laissa sa tête aller contre le casier. Le métal froid lui permit de garder les idées claires, et ce ne fut qu'en relevant la tête qu'elle remarqua ce que l'homme tenait dans sa main.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec une crosse d'hockey sur gazon?**

**- Je venais de la confisquer à un élève qui se promenait avec ça dans la bibliothèque.**

**- C'est original comme école. On confisque les cannes mais pas les flingues.**

**- Ce n'est pas tellement le moment pour faire de l'ironie.**

C'était vrai, mais c'était le seul moyen que Santana avait trouvé pour garder la tête froide et rassembler le courage qu'il lui restait. Elle devait se focaliser sur le plus important. Enfin, la plus importante. Quinn. Quinn, dont elle ignorait encore l'endroit où elle se trouvait et si elle était blessé. Son cerveau avait refusé une autre possibilité, et elle préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Elle tendit donc l'oreille une nouvelle fois quelques secondes, avant de s'adresser une nouvelle fois à l'homme en face d'elle.

**- La voie est libre par où je suis passée. Filez-moi votre crosse et barrez-vous.**

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, Santana lui arracha son arme improvisée des mains et descendit tout aussi discrètement de son perchoir. La bibliothèque n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle désormais, à l'angle du couloir. Elle entendit l'homme marcher d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la sortie, avant de déboucher dans le bout de couloir prévu. La porte double de la bibliothèque était ouverte, et les vitres qui se trouvaient dessus avaient été réduites en miettes. Un silence de cathédrale y régnait, ce qui glaça assez rapidement le sang de la latine. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un de ces jeux vidéo à suspense, sauf que là elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle se retint d'appeler Quinn et descendit les marches qui menaient aux différents rayons. Mais là aussi l'endroit était désert, sans âmes qui vivent.

Elle sentit son pied heurter quelque chose une fois qu'elle eut descendu les marches, et elle baissa machinalement son regard sur l'objet qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Un téléphone portable, qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'il s'agissait de celui de Quinn. Elle s'était commandé une coque de protection spéciale à leur retour de vacances, avec une photo d'elle et Santana allongées sur le sable. Santana faisait une horrible grimace qui avait fait rigoler Quinn alors qu'Enrique avait joué les photographes. Une photo non calculée, jolie et pleine de fraîcheur. Qui fit sourire tendrement Santana. Se saisissant du mobile de sa petite-amie, San' alluma l'écran pour constater que sa blonde n'avait pas eu le temps de lire son message. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de glisser le téléphone dans sa poche et de poursuivre sa recherche.

Sentant son cœur s'accélérer à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait d'un nouveau rayon, Santana fini par perdre espoir au fur et à mesure que leurs nombres diminuaient. Cœur qui rata un battement lorsqu'elle se trouva à la rangée numéro 13. L'endroit où elle se trouvait ne lui donnait pas une vision complète de la scène, mais ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Incapable de faire un pas supplémentaire, elle ne put détacher son regard de la mare de sang, dans laquelle elle voyait baigner une tête ornée de longs cheveux blonds, souillés par le sang. Était-ce Quinn ? L'idée était trop insupportable pour qu'elle puisse avoir le courage de faire le pas supplémentaire pour obtenir la réponse. Elle était à un pas d'avoir sa vie réduite au néant. Pouvait-on continuer de vivre sans but et sans raison de vivre ? Santana n'y croyait pas, ou plus. Maintenant qu'elle avait eu Quinn, qui s'était révélée comme sa dose d'oxygène quotidienne, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle. Quelle abrutie finie elle avait été de la repousser de cette manière, alors que le seul but de la blonde avait été de l'aider à vivre avec son passé. Les larmes aux yeux, Santana se décida enfin à faire le pas qui lui donnerait la vérité.

* * *

_Lalala... Il fait beau hein? :D_

_*esquive une arme nucléaire* _

_Non mais faut bien un peu de suspense quoi T_T Vous êtes violents dans votre genre hein... Violents et pervers, vous devriez avoir honte :P_

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason:_**

_"Quinn ou pas Quinn ? La question résonna dans la tête de la latine comme un refrain insupportablement prenant pendant la fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à faire ce fameux pas. Elle resta quelques secondes interdite devant le corps à ses pieds, sans aucune réaction. Santana avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle aurait du être prise par une bonne centaine de sensations à cet instant précis, mais elle restait tout simplement là, les bras ballants et les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues."_

_Suspense suspense!_

_Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à vendredi! Prenez soin de vous et aimez-vous les uns les autres. Hein? Ouais non je sais, j'ai trop écouter de comédie musicale ces temps. Bref. _

_Je vous embrasse!_

_Louguia_


	4. That awful sound

_Bonjour à vous mes petits amours! _

_Comment s'est passé votre semaine? Et oui je suis matinale, mais malheureusement les services de trains ont refusés de m'accorder un convoi spécial pour m'arranger au niveau horaire, alors je suis obligée de me lever deux heures et demies avant de commencer les cours, pour passer une bonne heure à attendre sur place. Et oui je sais. C'est horrible._

_Quoiqu'il en soit nous sommes aujourd'hui vendredi, et voilà donc la suite de ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas trop de menaces de mort à mon actif, donc je suis plutôt contente :)_

_Et question du jour bonjour, de quelle chanson sont tirés les titres de ces deux derniers chapitres? Ce qui nous donne donc "Bang bang... That awful sound". Le premier a répondre correctement à cette question recevra un pin's et devra me vouer un culte jusqu'à la fin de sa vie :) Je sais, ça fait envie, moi aussi je vous aime (L)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_QuinnTana4everL : Non mais dis donc t'es bien remontée dans tes derniers commentaires ces derniers temps hein! D'abord tu fais bouder Santana et ensuite tu me traites de nulle u_U Je suis triste maintenant, voilà. J'aurai besoin d'un gros câlin pour me remonter le moral, pour que je ne boude pas comme Santana non plus *siffle* Même si apparemment elle remonte dans ton estime dans ce chapitre :P Oh oui Santana en infirmière *_* Trop de sexe appeal cette fille, je te jure._

_covergirls06 : Super-Santana is back ;) Je l'imagine bien avec sa cape de super-héroïne..._

_faberry-momo : Alors, tu as tenue, ou tu t'es pendue avant aujourd'hui? :)_

_Totoche77 : Merciiii (L) Et oui, l'amour de Santana pour Quinn lui donne des ailes! MDR! Non elle laisse le rôle de la blonde à Quinn, elle veut juste se battre à mains nues, rolala. Comme Superman, les araignées en moins. (J'ai un doute, c'est bien lui qui s'est fait piqué par une araignée hein?) Uh, mais garde tes grenades et tes bombes nucléaires et allons boire du Piña colada ensemble u_u_

_FaberryBrittanaShipper : Oh et bien... NINJA à toi aussi :D Oui ça c'est bien passé, je sens qu'il y a une fille que je vais vouloir étrangler à un moment donné durant l'année mais à part ça tout va bien :) Félicitations pour ne pas avoir lu le spoiler, je suis fière de toi! Mdr le Snixx mode... J'adore!_

_Emy Unbroken : Mais je vous aaaaaaaime! Owi, mets-moi plein plein plein de reviews :D La saison trois passe encore, mais les deux premières restent définitivement mes préférées!_

_gleek 1909 : Tiens, v'la madame flemmardise (L) Merci de garder tes bombes pour toi en tout cas ;)_

_Guest : Voilà la suite Monsieur (ou Madame?) sans nom!_

_Charlie : Ah non hein, pas de dépression sur mes fictions... Pitié!_

_Ellerrina : Mdr! Super-Santanaaaaaaa! (imagine le jingle avec hein?) Merci de ta review :)_

* * *

**That awful sound**

Quinn ou pas Quinn ? La question résonna dans la tête de la latine comme un refrain insupportablement prenant pendant la fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à faire ce fameux pas. Elle resta quelques secondes interdite devant le corps à ses pieds, sans aucune réaction. Santana avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle aurait du être prise par une bonne centaine de sensations à cet instant précis, mais elle restait tout simplement là, les bras ballants et les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues.

La femme était blonde, pâle de peau et semblait plutôt jeune, mais ce n'était pas Quinn. Définitivement pas. Santana se sentit horriblement égoïste d'être à cet instant submergée par un soulagement qui lui fit tourner la tête, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle posa cependant ses doigts sur le cou et le poignet de la jeune femme pour vérifier si elle entendait un rythme cardiaque, mais elle n'entendit rien du tout. Avec une grimace navrée, elle reposa doucement la main sur le ventre de la jeune femme et referma ses paupières avant de se remettre à la recherche de Quinn.

Après avoir fait quelques pas à nouveau, elle repéra une nouvelle silhouette, masculine cette fois, étendue elle aussi dans une grande flaque rouge. La nausée la saisit et elle du s'appuyer contre une bibliothèque quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle ferma les yeux tout en écoutant attentivement chacun des bruits qui pouvaient se faire entendre dans cette immense pièce. **« Quinn, où es-tu ?** **»** marmonna Santana pour elle-même, ayant parfaitement conscience que cette dernière ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'était mise en danger pour la retrouver, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Quinn était sortie de là et qu'elle était saine et sauve. Qu'elle n'avait pas pu la contacter parce qu'elle avait laissé son téléphone tomber en s'enfuyant. Peu importe les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle était à l'extérieur à cet instant précis, il fallait que cela soit le cas. Il fallait qu'elle aille bien.

Prenant peu à peu conscience qu'elle n'avait que très peu de chance de la retrouver, Santana sentit le découragement prendre possession de son être. Elle laissa son esprit s'envoler vers leurs parents, qui devaient être au courant de ça désormais. C'était le genre de choses qui faisait le tour des Etats-Unis à la vitesse de la lumière. Et Judy Fabray était du genre à avoir une newsteller sur tout ce qui concernait Yale et New Haven. Au moins la mère de famille ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir été présente pour Quinn. Santana soupira doucement en passant une main sur son visage. Elle reporta par la suite son regard sur le garçon mort, allongé à quelques mètres d'elle et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer que Quinn se trouvait peut-être dans cette même situation. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Prise d'une nouvelle vague d'énergie, elle se releva et serra sa crosse pour reprendre du courage. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner celle qu'elle aimait. Sa recherche à la bibliothèque n'avait rien donné, mais ce bâtiment était énorme, il y avait des centaines voir des milliers d'endroits où la blonde pouvait se trouver. Santana rebroussa donc chemin, avant de se figer en entendant une respiration saccadée à quelques mètres d'elle. Aussi silencieuse que Lord Tubbington lorsqu'il chassait une souris, Santana se remit en route en tenant la canne de hockey au-dessus de sa tête.

La personne se trouvait cachée derrière une cloison formée par des étagères remplies de vieux livres poussiéreux, qui formaient un L contre un mur. Santana était bien décidée à abattre sa crosse sur le crâne de la personne qu'elle trouverait. Elève, professeur ou tireur, elle s'en fichait. Son seul but était d'assurer sa sécurité pour ensuite se remettre à la recherche de Quinn, alors il fallait qu'elle profite de son effet de surprise.

Elle se colla contre l'angle de la bibliothèque derrière laquelle se trouvait l'individu, et prit une profonde aspiration, avant de sauter brusquement pour faire face à la personne qu'elle avait à défier. Elle resta à nouveau figée une fraction de seconde devant sa position. Assis par terre dans l'angle, les bras sur sa tête et les genoux repliés contre la poitrine… Ce n'était pas la meilleure position pour se défendre. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui interpela Santana en premier lieu.

**- Non s'il vous plait, ne me faites rien…**

**- Quinn ?**

L'interpellée releva un visage trempé de larmes dans la direction de Santana, la regardant avec la même expression de stupeur que la latine. Puis elle se releva en se tenant au mur derrière elle, alors que Santana baissait son bras pour le laisser pendre le long de son corps. Elle ne resta cependant pas très longtemps dans cette position, puisque Quinn Fabray se jeta dans ses bras en fondant en larmes. Jurant à voix basse en espagnol, Santana serra sa blonde dans ses bras à lui en casser les côtes ou l'étouffer. Mais le patchwork d'émotions qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là prenait le dessus, et elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

**- Tu es venue,** fini par dire Quinn entre deux sanglots.

**- Bien sûr que je suis venue… Je n'allais pas te laisser tomber Quinn.**

Mais cette dernière se détacha rapidement de l'étreinte de Santana, ce qui surprit la brune. Elle ne réalisa que maintenant que la blonde était couverte de sang, ce qui lui fit manquer quelques battements de cœur. Mais après une plus longue observation sur cette robe rayée blanche et bleue marine, elle réalisa avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'éclaboussures. Sa blonde avait du se trouvée très proche des coups de feu, mais elle semblait seine et sauve, pour le plus grand soulagement de Santana. Mais de toute manière Quinn semblait bien trop pressée de lui dire quelque chose pour prêter attention à ce genre de détails. Toujours en larmes et la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, elle tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre la parole.

**- Je suis tellement désolée Santana… Jamais je n'aurais du agir comme je l'ai fais et balancer Pedro comme je l'ai fais.**

Le visage ravagé par les larmes de sa compagne brisa le cœur de Santana, tout comme les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Pourquoi était-ce toujours lorsqu'on est sur le point de perdre quelqu'un ou quelque chose que l'on réalise que ce genre de choses sont complètement stupide ? Oui Santana en avait voulu à Quinn pour ses faits et ses agissements, mais maintenant c'était à elle-même qu'elle en voulait. Elle reprit donc sa petite-amie dans ses bras et la berça doucement en murmurant à son oreille.

**- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée Q. J'ai réagi comme une conne. Comme la Santana d'avant. Je suis désolée de t'avoir traitée de cette manière, mais je suis là. Et je te promets que tu vas sortir ici saine et sauve. Et même si j'ai le pire caractère du monde, j'aimerais que tu n'oublies jamais que je t'aime.**

Quinn fit un drôle de bruit, entre le rire et le sanglot, qui fit sourire doucement Santana. Sentir sa compagne contre elle, même si elle ne semblait pas prête d'arrêter de pleurer, pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras à nouveau était tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité depuis qu'elle avait appris pour l'attaque à main armée. Santana ferma les yeux en respirant le parfum si envoutant de Quinn, avant que cette dernière ne reprenne la parole, d'une voix toujours aussi fébrile. Elle semblait s'accrocher à Santana comme un noyé pouvait s'accrocher à une bouée de sauvetage, son visage niché dans le cou de la latine et ses mains accrochée autour de sa nuque.

**- Je t'aime aussi… Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais…**

**- Ca va aller maintenant Querida. Calme-moi. Je suis là.**

Santana avait décollé légèrement son corps de celui de Quinn pour prendre son visage de poupée entre ses mains. Elle avait plongé son regard dans celui à tomber de la blonde, qui avait acquiescé de la tête en reniflant. San' sécha ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

**- Embrasse-moi.**

La demande de Quinn ne surprit pas Santana, à vrai dire elle en mourrait d'envie elle aussi. Leur dernier baiser échangé avec été celui datant d'il y a deux jours, lorsqu'elles s'étaient dit au revoir en quittant leur chambre à coucher. La latine avait tout fait pour éviter le moindre contact physique avec Quinn, faisant même semblant de s'être endormie devant la télévision qu'elles avaient regardé en silence pour ne pas avoir à lui refuser un baiser. Elle savait que cela briserait la blonde, mais surtout qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'y tenir. Santana aussi avait besoin des contacts physiques qu'elle échangeait habituellement tous les jours avec Quinn. Mais à cet instant elle ne l'avait pas encore embrassée, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire repousser. Elle avait conscience de son comportement et savait qu'il était légitime que Quinn la repousse.

Sans relâcher le visage de poupée de sa blonde, Santana déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn. Quinn qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bienêtre. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir eu ce contact presque vital depuis de nombreuses années. Elle avait oublié à quel point les lèvres de Santana se mariaient parfaitement bien avec les siennes, combien elles étaient douces et chaude. Elle oublia l'espace de quelques secondes le danger de mort qui régnait autour d'elle, près à surgir à n'importe quel moment. Cependant, un nouveau bruit les fit sursauter, interrompant ce moment magique.

Santana regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Quinn mais ne vit rien. Elle réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'agir, elle voulait avant tout s'assurer que Quinn serait en sécurité. Et il était naturellement hors de question qu'elles se séparent. Se rappelant soudain des deux téléphones qui se trouvaient dans ses poches, elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par elle-même.

**- On va attendre là, et je vais appeler la police,** décida Santana en tirant sur le bras de Quinn pour qu'elle s'asseye à ses côtés.

Cette dernière se laissa faire sans discuter, se collant le plus possible contre la latine pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Santana s'était saisie de son téléphone portable, constatant au passage qu'elle avait une bonne douzaine d'appels en absence de sa mère, et composa le numéro de la police. Elle obtint sans mal un des policiers qui se trouvait à l'extérieur pour lui expliquer la situation. La conversation ne dura qu'une trentaine de secondes et à voix basse, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention vers leur position. De son côté, Quinn avait récupéré son téléphone qu'elle avait laissé tombé lorsqu'elle avait vu surgir le tireur en face d'elle. Elle avait vu le tireur pointer l'arme dans sa direction, mais ce fut finalement la fille que Santana avait vue qui s'était prit la balle en plein cœur. Quinn avait alors profité de la terreur qui régnait autour d'elle pour se précipiter dans cette cachette qu'elle n'avait pas quitté, malgré l'envie lorsqu'elle avait entendu les autres coups de feu. Santana ne lui avait pas avoué avoir trouvé un autre corps, soucieuse de préserver les nerfs de sa blonde.

En regardant à son tour son téléphone portable, Quinn vit non seulement le message et l'appel en absence de Santana, mais également que sa mère, sa sœur et plusieurs de ses amis avaient essayé de la contacter. Elle décida cependant de ne pas leur répondre pour le moment, préférant être en sécurité pour pouvoir les rassurer convenablement. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elles puissent sortir d'ici très rapidement.

**- Comment tu es entrée ici ?** demanda Quinn au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

**- J'ai forcé le barrage de police. Je risque de me faire arrêter, si jamais,** fit Santana avec une petite moue. **Moi qui avait juré à ma grand-mère d'avoir un casier judiciaire vierge jusqu'à ma mort… Désolée, c'était déplacé, **ajouta-t-elle en réalisant ses mots qu'après les avoir prononcés.

**- Un peu**, concéda Quinn avant de sursauter brusquement en entendant des bruits de pas retentir dans les couloirs.

Santana lui fit signe de rester assise, mais se releva sous l'œil inquiet de Quinn pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien des forces de l'ordre. Elle avait très bien compris que jamais le prédateur n'aurait avancé avec aussi peu de discrétion et sans faire attention à ne pas se faire repérer.

**- Montrez-vous !** lança une voix masculine et autoritaire en pointant son arme en direction de Santana.

Cette dernière obtempéra en reconnaissant le dénommé Adamson, levant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Elle jeta un regard qui se voulait rassurant à Quinn pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Cette dernière hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se lever à son tour, les mains en l'air également et de faire face elle aussi au policier. Santana s'assura cependant qu'elle se trouve derrière elle, en un geste protecteur qui fit lever les yeux de la blonde. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, trop heureuse que ses vœux aient été entendus, et que Santana l'ai retrouvée avant le tireur en question.

•••

**- Oui Maman, je te jure que je vais bien. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de venir, c'est inutile. J'ai payé la caution de Santana, elle est là avec moi et au téléphone avec ses parents.**

Il était aux environs de 1h du matin, et cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Quinn tentait de rassurer tant bien que mal sa mère. Cette dernière avait longuement attendu le coup de fil de sa fille et avait déjà réservé un vol dans le prochain avion à destination de New Haven pour se trouver à ses côtés. Quinn comprenait parfaitement les envies de sa mère, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé d'annuler son billet. Judy Fabray avait besoin de serrer sa fille dans ses bras et de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas morte comme ces trois pauvres étudiants qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Deux garçons et une fille que Quinn connaissait bien, puisqu'elle les avait rencontrés lors de la journée organisée pour que les nouveaux élèves se familiarisent un peu avec le campus avant d'y commencer leurs cours.

Comme Santana l'avait imaginé et dit à Quinn, elle s'était faite arrêtée dès qu'elles avaient quitté l'enceinte de l'université accompagnée des forces de l'ordre qui étaient venues les déloger de la bibliothèque. Quinn avait insisté pour l'accompagner, et avait du attendre de longues heures avant de la récupérer, moyennant une caution naturellement. Elle avait tué le temps en rassurant leurs amis et leurs familles respectives, bien que les Lopez aient été on ne peut plus inquiets en apprenant que leur précieuse fille se trouvait à présent en garde à vue. Eux aussi avaient réservé leur billet d'avion, et arriveraient le lendemain après-midi, en compagnie de Judy.

Raccrochant enfin son téléphone, Santana se laissa tomber sur le lit de Quinn. Elle était épuisée, aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement. La douche qu'elle avait prit ne lui avait pas donné l'impression de s'être débarrassée de cette pénible odeur de prison. Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Quinn qui vint aussitôt se blottir dans les bras de Santana, tout en gardant son téléphone vissé à son oreille.

**- Oui maman. Je vais te laisser, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. On viendra vous chercher à l'aéroport avec Santana demain. Les cours sont annulés pour toute une semaine de toute manière. … Oui d'accord. Je lui dirai. A demain. Moi aussi Maman. **

Soupirant doucement, Quinn coupa enfin la conversation en ayant l'impression d'avoir son téléphone portable imprimé sur la joue. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Santana passa doucement ses doigts sur la joue de la blonde, en une caresse douce et tendre à la fois. Passant un bras sous l'oreiller, la blonde se coucha sur le côté pour regarder son héroïne du jour. Ses paupières étaient horriblement lourdes, mais elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence à ses côtés encore quelques temps pour avoir un sommeil plus paisible.

**- Tana ?** fit Quinn à voix basse

**- Mmh ?**

Perdue dans ses pensées, Santana avait continué à redessiner les traits parfaits de sa petite-amie machinalement. Elle reporta son attention sur elle, mais Quinn ne savait pas tellement ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire ou lui raconter. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle se releva légèrement pour poser sa main sur le visage de la brune et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser tendre et amoureux, qui fit sourire Santana sous les lèvres de Quinn.

**- Je comprends ce que tu as ressentis, quand je t'ai appris pour Pedro**, avoua Santana peu après leur baiser. **Si ce mec t'avait fais le moindre mal…**

**- Il a été arrêté et on est ensemble. N'y pense plus San, c'est vraiment… **

**- Ce que je veux dire,** coupa Santana**, c'est que je comprends ton geste. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il paye ce qu'il a fait. Alors je vais donner mon témoignage à ces flics pour que cette histoire soit enfin réglée. **

**- J'allais justement te proposer de laisser tomber,** fit Quinn.

**- Non, tu avais raison. Je dois arrêter de lui trouver des excuses et assumer les choses. J'ai fais une connerie, mais lui en a fait une encore plus grande. **

**- Au moins toute cette histoire aurait eu le bon côté de régler toutes nos disputes,** fit remarquer Quinn.

**- La prochaine fois évite le meurtrier en série, s'il te plait. **

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et décida de s'installer carrément sur Santana, afin de mieux sentir sa présence à ses côtés. La latine la laissa faire, refermant un de ses bras autour de sa taille fine avant de se mettre à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux or. Dans cette position, il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à Quinn pour s'endormir. De son côté, Santana mit un peu plus de temps à sombrer. Mais elle en profita pour observer longuement le visage apaisé de sa moitié, toujours plus subjuguée par autant de beauté naturelle. Quinn était sienne, et elle espérait pour le restant de sa vie. Santana observa également le tatouage qu'elle s'était faite cet été en rentrant. Ses parents avaient grincé des dents en le voyant, mais après tout ils n'avaient rien à dire sur son choix. De toute manière il était trop tard. Mais jamais Santana Lopez ne regrettera d'avoir fait inscrire le prénom de Quinn sur sa peau. Puisque cela faisait longtemps que le prénom de cet ange tendrement endormi dans ses bras était inscrit à l'encre indélébile dans son cœur.

* * *

_Et bien non, ce n'était pas Quiiiiinn!_

_Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Dites-moi tout par reviews s'il vous plait :) Vos critiques m'aident à m'améliorer et à vous faire des chapitres de meilleure qualité à chaque fois. En toute modestie bien sûr!_

**_Prochainement dans Just Give Me A Reason:_**

**_- Quinn c'est quoi ce bordel ?_**

**_La voix de Santana s'était élevée à son tour, bien plus forte que la mienne. Sursautant, je repoussai Rachel pour voir que ma petite-amie se trouvait debout sur le seuil de la porte, et qu'une bonne dizaine de sacs plastiques se trouvaient à ses pieds._**

**_Et merde. _**

_Ne me cherchez plus, je suis déjà très loin!_

_Je vous embraaaaaaasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	5. A promise

_Bonjour mes amours, comment allez-vous?_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un excellent week-end. Pour ma part il est allé, ça fait du bien de se reposer... Même si je ne suis pas allé me coucher très tôt hier que je le regrette amèrement à cet instant! Mais j'ai été pris d'un élan de créativité, alors... Autant en profiter :)_

_Personne d'entre vous n'a trouvé la bonne réponse à ma question, la chanson en question s'agissait de Bang bang, chantée non pas par Will. mais par Nancy Sinatra :)_

_J'avais une autre question à vous poser, est-ce que cela vous intéresserait si je faisais un espèce de petit blog où je mets les photos concernant les postes que je fais? Par exemple, lors du voyage de Quinn et Santana, je pourrais vous mettre une carte pour vous indiquer exactement où elles se trouvent. Ca permet de rendre les choses plus concrètes en quelques sortes, et je me demandais si cela vous intéresserait?_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_Rose : Bonjour :D Tu es toute pardonnée pour les non-reviews avec celle-là, elle était vraiment très gentille et ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir :) Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Rachel non plus, mais je suppose que ça se voit dans ma fiction *siffle* Merci de ta review en tout cas :)_

_QuinnTana4everL : Haha, oui je me doute bien qu'il y aura une différence dans le câlin tiens! Fais une statue à mon effigie en chocolat, et peut-être que tu seras entièrement pardonnée :) Haha, bah avec ces gentils mots, Santana tient à te dire qu'elle ne te boude plus. Je suis contente de voir que ça te transporte malgré tout, malgré les 34 chapitres que j'ai posté depuis le début! Et oui 34... C'est fou ce que ça file quand même :')_

_faberry-momo : Navrée de vous faire attendre longtemps! Peut-être que si les choses se passent bien, je posterai le mercredi aussi, ça vous fera moins à attendre :)  
_

_gleek 1909 : Oh non pas mourir Quinn u_u Ma petite blondinette adorée... Et oui, Rachel est de retour *rire sadique*_

___FaberryBrittanaShipper : Et oui je t'ai reconnue, la preuve :D Mes spoilers sont toujours horribles, sache-le ;) Je t'avoue que je n'aime pas trop Rachel moi, et du coup ça se ressent dans ma fiction. Mais tu vas sûrement le voir en lisant!_

___Totoche77 : Ah oui tiens, Spiderman :P Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait aussi... Santana a fait des miracles, et elle a eu le droit au revers de la médaille! Mais je suis sûre que Quinn aura su s'occuper d'elle pour la détendre (a) Mais oui tu peux avoir peur yark yark yark... Oui ma première semaine s'est bien passée, merci de demander :)_

___covergirls06 : Pedro mérite de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, on est d'accord! Merci de ta review M'dame :)_

___Ellerrina : Merci beaucoup :)_

___Charlie89 : Oui hein, on ne sait jamais :) C'est cool de voir de nouveaux inscrits plus en guest en tout cas *_*_

* * *

**A Promise**

Santana Lopez se réveilla en sursaut, secouée par un défaut sur la voie de la ligne de chemin de fer. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite-amie blottie contre elle et profondément endormie. Son visage de bébé fit sourire tendrement la latine qui lui caressa doucement la joue du bout de ses doigts, avant de fermer les yeux pour tenter de se rendormir. Toutes les deux se trouvaient dans le train de nuit, en direction de New York. Rachel Berry les avait invitées à passer le week-end chez elle. Ou plutôt elle avait invité Quinn, mais la blonde avait imaginé que cette invitation valait également pour Santana et elle avait donc informé la diva qu'elles viendraient toutes les deux. Santana aurait payé cher pour voir la tête de Berry à l'instant où elle avait appris la nouvelle, mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas eu ce privilège.

Quinn marmonna dans son sommeil, faisant rouvrir les yeux de Santana. Elle n'avait pas compris un seul mot, mais elle trouvait cela adorable à chaque fois, bien qu'elle se traitait même pas deux secondes plus tard de pathétique. Ce que cela peut être niais une femme amoureuse… Et jalouse. Santana croisa le regard de l'homme assis en face d'elles, homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de déposer son regard sur la belle blonde allongée sur la banquette. La latine lui envoya un de ses regards le plus noir de sa collection, et cet abruti détourna immédiatement les yeux. Si la blonde était allongée, Santana se trouvait assise et elle sentait que son arrière train commençait à s'engourdir, et en plus elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Mais elle décida de ne pas bouger et prendre le risque de réveiller Quinn et qu'elle finisse par se faire kidnapper par l'homme en face d'elles.

La latine se perdit dans le paysage qui défilait, consciente qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir dans ces conditions. Elle sentait que Quinn bougeait de plus en plus, notamment lorsqu'elle se tourna, mais la blonde restait désespérément endormie. Santana soupira doucement, avant de se saisir de son sac à ses pieds et de mettre son casque pour écouter un peu de musique. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à la réponse qu'elle avait envoyé aux autorités il y a quelques semaines maintenant, quatre pour être exacte. Le jour après la fusillade, celui où elle avait prit conscience qu'elle pouvait perdre Quinn à n'importe quel instant.

Quinn, qui avait eu quelques cauchemars suite à cet épisode d'ailleurs. Des cauchemars assez prenants desquels elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller toute seule. Heureusement, Santana avait le sommeil léger et la sortait de ses songes à chaque fois, pour ensuite la rassurer et la rendormir. La latine avait proposé à Quinn de voir un professionnel pour parler de ces cauchemars, mais la blonde avait refusé. Devant l'air qu'elle avait abordé, Santana avait décidé de ne pas insister. Ce qu'elle n'avait par contre jamais avoué à Quinn, c'était qu'il lui arrivait aussi de se réveiller en sursaut, le cœur battant à toute rompre. Elle n'arrivait à se calmer que lorsqu'elle voyait la blonde paisiblement allongée à ses côtés et qu'elle entendait sa respiration mesurée.

Santana rouvrit les yeux en sentant que sa blonde bougeait à nouveau, pour la voir émerger difficilement. Elle sourit et enleva son casque avant de coincer les mèches blondes qui obstruaient son visage derrière son oreille. Quinn lâcha un petit gémissement et referma les yeux, agressée par la lumière qu'il régnait dans le compartiment.

**- Bonjour babygirl**, sourit Santana en regardant tendrement sa petite-amie.

Celle-ci sourit et rouvrit un œil pour regarder à son tour Santana. Elle fini par se relever tant bien que mal, permettant enfin à Santana de bouger dans une position plus agréable et de soulager son dos. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus, préférant largement déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Cette dernière réclama d'ailleurs un nouveau câlin, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Santana. Quinn était pire qu'un bisounours enragé au réveil.

**- Tu as dormi ?** demanda Quinn au bout de quelques instants.

**- Un peu. D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu es réveillée, je vais aller au petit coin si cela ne te dérange pas… **

•••

**- San' soit gentille avec Rachel, s'il te plait hein ?**

**- Tant qu'elle ne bave pas en te regardant… **

**- Je ne rigole pas.**

**- Moi non plus.**

Quinn jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Santana, et constata que son visage était on ne peut plus fermé. Elles étaient arrivées à New York et marchaient au point de rendez-vous qu'elles avaient fixé avec Rachel. La blonde ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa brune était aussi fermée à cette visite. Elle avait toujours eu une dent contre Rachel, et cela s'était aggravé lorsque cette dernière avait volé Finn à Quinn. Mais surtout après l'accident de Quinn, où Santana voyait toujours Rachel comme la principale responsable. Décidant de mettre les choses au clair une nouvelle fois, la blonde attrapa la main de Santana et la força à s'arrêter.

**- Rachel n'est pas intéressée par moi San,** fit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Ah bon ? Pourquoi a-t-elle continué à vouloir être ton amie après toutes les crasses que tu lui as fais alors ?**

Santana ricana devant l'air interdit de Quinn, qui ne sut quoi répondre et détourna les yeux de sa petite-amie. Elle resta tellement silencieuse que Santana ne put s'empêcher de commencer à ressentir une légère angoisse. Elle posa une main sur le visage de la blonde pour la forcer à la regarder. Quinn obtempéra et fronça légèrement les sourcils en constatant l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait lire sur les traits de la latine.

**- Q, il ne s'est jamais passé quelque chose entre toi et Berry hein ?**

**- Bien sûr que non. Je t'ai dis que tu étais la première fille avec laquelle je me suis abaissée à des choses pas catholiques du tout. **

**- Et… Si Rachel t'avoue être intéressée par toi ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais été intéressée par Rachel autrement qu'amicalement, et je ne le serai jamais. Quoiqu'il arrive tu resteras la première et la dernière Tana. Je te le promets.**

Heureuse de cette information, Santana sourit à Quinn, presque timidement. Tout en se promettant de quand même faire attention aux regards et aux gestes que Berry avait à l'attention de Q. Cette dernière déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la latine avant de lui sourire à son tour. Sa main toujours dans celle de Santana, elle tourna les talons et entraîna sa petite-amie en direction de Rachel Berry. Cette dernière les attendait un peu en dehors de la cohue, assise sur un banc proche de l'entrée. Dès qu'elle les aperçut, elle se leva pour venir à leur rencontre et prendre Quinn dans ses bras. Santana se mordit la langue pour retenir une réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres, espérant ainsi faire plaisir à Quinn. Puis elle salua Rachel à son tour, avant que cette dernière ne les entraîne vers une voiture avec un homme au volant.

**- Je vous présente Brody,** lança-t-elle en s'installant à ses côtés alors que Quinn et Santana se mettaient à l'arrière.

Santana parut surprise en regardant le jeune homme, contrairement à Quinn. Rachel lui avait déjà parlé de ce Brody, et même si elle n'avait pas réellement compris qu'elles étaient ses sentiments par rapport à ce garçon, il avait son importance dans la vie de Rachel. Grand, des yeux bleus, des dents blanches éclatantes… Il avait l'air assuré de ceux qui ne doutent pas de leur physique et de leur charme. Le dénommé Brody démarra donc, les emmenant à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kurt et Rachel. Ce furent surtout Quinn et Rachel qui parlèrent durant le trajet, Santana se contentant de regarder le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Elle avait surprit quelques fois le regard curieux de Brody sur elle, sûrement intrigué par son mutisme.

L'appartement des colocataires était assez simple en soi, mais relativement bien décoré au goût de Quinn. Et plutôt glauque du goût de Santana. Brody avait accepté de leur céder sa chambre pour le week-end, de toute manière il n'y passait apparemment que très peu de temps ces derniers jours, puisqu'il dormait avec Rachel. Santana émit une vague grimace dégoutée à cette information, faisant sourire Quinn.

**- Kurt n'est pas là ?** demanda Santana au bout de quelques instants.

**- Il a du aller travailler aujourd'hui. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder,** l'informa Rachel après un petit instant d'hésitation.

C'était les premiers mots que prononçait Santana depuis que le petit groupe avait mis les pieds dans cet appartement. Quinn par contre ne sembla pas autrement intriguée, elle savait que la latine appréciait Kurt malgré tout. Notamment son sens de la répartie. En attendant que le petit-ami de Blaine fasse son apparition, Quinn et Santana s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre de Brody, afin de déposer leurs affaires et se reposer un peu. Elles avaient toutes les deux très mal dormi, Santana peut-être encore moins bien que Quinn. En fait, beaucoup moins bien, puisque la blonde avait été confortablement installée sur les cuisses de sa petite-amie.

**- Tu vois que tu peux être gentille quand tu veux,** fit Quinn.

Elle était en train de déballer ses affaires, alors que Santana s'était jetée sur le lit et la regardait faire. Elle sortirait ses habits un peu plus tard, de toute manière elles avaient tout le week-end pour faire ça. La latine haussa les épaules avant de fermer les yeux et de profiter de quelques instants de répits. Elle sentit sa respiration se faire mesurée et calme, signifiant que l'endormissement n'était pas loin. Elle remarqua cependant que le matelas à ses côtés s'affaissa et que Quinn s'allongeait à ses côtés, faisant naitre un sourire sur son visage.

Les doigts de la blonde caressèrent ses cheveux avant de s'attarder sur les traits de son visage, déclenchant des frissons à la latine. Comme à chaque fois. Quinn les remarqua malgré le pull à longues manches de Santana, ce qui la fit sourire à son tour.

**- Merci de m'avoir accompagnée.**

La phrase de Quinn fit rouvrir les yeux de Santana, qui la regarda d'un air surpris. Il était évident qu'elle ne l'aurait pas laissée faire ce trajet seule, même si c'était pour rencontrer Blaine qui ne montrerait jamais un intérêt autre qu'amical à Quinn. Mais la blonde semblait sincèrement ravie d'avoir San' à ses côtés, malgré son caractère ingérable lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Rachel.

**- C'est normal,** sourit Santana avant que Quinn ne se blottisse contre elle.

Une sieste aurait très certainement été la bienvenue, mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée en fanfare de Kurt Hummel. Ce dernier frappa joyeusement contre la porte de la chambre, avant d'entrer dans la pièce avec un grand sourire.

**- Tu aurais pu attendre qu'on te dise d'entrer,** râla Santana. **On aurait pu être à poil.**

**- Tu m'as manqué aussi Satan, **répondit Kurt sans se dépêtrer de sa bonne humeur. **Salut Blondie !**

Quinn rigola à ce surnom mais se releva pour offrir une étreinte à son amie, suivie peu après de Santana. Brody avait apparemment des rendez-vous durant la journée, mais Kurt et Rachel leur avaient prévu un petit tour de New York, afin de leur montrer les choses qu'elles n'avaient pas pu voir lors de leur précédent voyage à New York, pour les sélections avec le Glee Club. Une période pas réellement facile pour Quinn, qui était brusquement très heureuse de voir où elle se trouvait aujourd'hui.

Bien décidée à faire des efforts, Santana mit de côté ses regards noirs attribués à Rachel durant toute la journée, pour le plus grand plaisir de Quinn. Elle souhaitait passer un séjour agréable, et cette journée le fut sans aucun doute. Ils visitèrent Central Park une nouvelle fois, et Quinn et Rachel eurent toutes les peines du monde à ressortir Kurt et Santana d'un magasin énorme à l'effigie des M&M's dans Time Square. Mais le pire fut sûrement le Hard Rock café, où Quinn dut user de toute sa séduction pour décoller le visage de Santana de ces affiches à l'effigie de ses idoles favorites. Elle n'accepta d'ailleurs de sortir que lorsque sa blonde lui promit une nuit que très peu reposante.

**- J'aurais peut-être dû prendre ce haut finalement,** fit songeusement Santana alors qu'elle marchait en compagnie de ses trois autres acolytes.

Quinn, qui lui tenait la main, leva les yeux avec un air mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. Santana avait hésité une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de finalement décider de ne pas le prendre. Kurt sourit en voyant la tête de la blonde avant de répondre à Santana.

**- Il t'allait bien en tout cas. Tu veux retourner le chercher ?**

**- Je crois que mes pieds vont mourir si je fais de la marche supplémentaire,** avoua Quinn.

Kurt rigola et Santana leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Rachel restait étrangement silencieuse. Cela intrigua Santana, bien qu'elle eut son attention détournée d'elle par le jeune Hummel qui reprenait la parole.

**- Moi je t'accompagne si tu veux. Quinn n'a cas rentré à l'appartement avec Rachel, elles pourront aider Brody à faire le repas comme ça. **

L'idée d'être séparée de Quinn même quelques minutes ne fut guère intéressante pour Santana, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite grimace. Mais elle avait réellement envie de ce t-shirt et elle avait bien remarqué combien il plaisait à Quinn. Et le principal but de la latine désormais n'était pas d'attirer les regards de tout le monde sur elle, mais de continuer à plaire à sa blonde. Cette dernière lui offrit un petit sourire en croisant son regard, l'invitant ainsi à accepter la proposition de Kurt. Santana réfléchit une nouvelle fraction de seconde, notamment à cause de Rachel qui s'était étrangement tenue à carreau aujourd'hui avec Quinn. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Brody, à moins que Quinn lui ai demandé d'instaurer une certaine distance entre les deux.

**- Ok allons-y. On se retrouve à l'appart',** fit Santana en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn.

Une bonne heure et demie plus tard, les mains remplies de sacs plastiques, Santana marchait tranquillement avec Kurt à ses côtés. Elle avait été prise d'une fièvre acheteuse dans ce magasin, et si elle n'avait du acheter qu'un haut au début, elle s'était très rapidement retrouvée avec plein d'autres choses dans les mains. Et Kurt qui était un véritable passionné de mode ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Elle avait acheté plusieurs choses pour Quinn également, connaissant presque parfaitement ses goûts désormais. Bien qu'il lui arrivait certes encore de la surprendre quelques fois.

**- J'espère que votre entrée est sécurisée,** lança Santana alors qu'ils étaient au pied du bâtiment comportant l'appartement. **Mon banquier va venir me tuer pendant mon sommeil. **

**- C'est qui ton banquier ?**

**- Mon père, **répondit San' avec un petit sourire amusé.

Kurt rigola et entra le code de l'immeuble avant d'entrer à la suite de Santana. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes supplémentaires devant sa boîte aux lettres pour retirer son courrier, pendant que Santana allait appeler l'ascenseur. Hors de question de remonter tous ces étages à pied alors qu'on avait un engin pareil pour économiser ses pieds. Parce que les siens avaient commencé à la faire souffrir également, à l'instar de ceux de Quinn. Quinn qu'elle avait d'ailleurs hâte de retrouver maintenant, et de lui montrer ses nouvelles acquisitions.

•••

**P.O.V Quinn**

En attendant Santana, qui d'ailleurs faisait très TRES long, j'en avais profité pour aller prendre une bonne douche bien méritée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit de mettre ces chaussures pour marcher dans New York toute la journée, je savais parfaitement qu'elles étaient pire qu'un véritable instrument de torture. Mais Santana m'avait un jour complimenté, me certifiant qu'elles me faisaient des jambes de folie. Alors, plutôt que de les jeter, je les avais rangées dans mon étagère à chaussures avec une précaution toute particulière. Ne me jugez pas, j'aime plaire à Santana. J'aime sentir son sourire lorsqu'elle me regarde et qu'elle pense que je ne le sais pas. J'ai eu longuement du mal à croire que je pouvais lui plaire, chose que je ne lui avais jamais réellement avoué.

Je veux dire… Santana est d'une telle beauté, incroyablement lumineuse et indécemment parfaite. J'aime tout en elle, sauf le fait qu'elle plaise autant aux gens qui peuvent poser un regard sur elle. Mais elle est tellement occupée à scanner les pièces où on se trouve pour pouvoir me faire une crise de jalousie qu'elle ne le remarque même plus, je crois. Mais je ne me prive pas pour lui dire combien elle est belle. Belle ? Non, magnifique.

Après ma douche, j'avais enfilé des vêtements propres et proposé à Rachel et Brody de les aider pour le repas. Mais Brody m'avait certifié qu'il avait assez avec une commise avec deux mains gauches. Je n'avais pas insisté, préférant les laisser seuls tous les deux. Je savais parfaitement ce que c'était que de vouloir passer du temps avec quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, si Santana pouvait passer la deuxième…

J'étais donc allé sur notre lit aux draps changés le jour même, il n'y avait que Santana pour poser cette question, et avais répondu aux messages de ma mère. Son inquiétude à mon égard ne s'était pas amélioré suite à la fusillade, ça non. Mais encore une fois, je la comprenais. Ses deux filles étaient loin d'elles, et j'avais frôlé la mort deux fois en moins d'une année mine de rien. Si Frannie semblait tout à fait à l'abri des parques, ces dernières semblaient vouloir s'intéresser à moi plus longuement que nécessaire.

J'avais longuement observé le plafond, avant de finalement m'endormir. L'appartement était calme, mis à part la télévision que j'entendais en fond, et les rires de Rachel quelques fois. Cette dernière avait été effectivement un brin plus éloignée de moi aujourd'hui, mais cela ne m'avait pas spécialement dérangée. Je n'avais jamais eu la même relation avec elle que celle que je pouvais avoir avec Britt', par exemple. Brittany qui semblait toujours filer le parfait amour avec Joe d'ailleurs. J'étais heureuse pour eux, ils le méritaient amplement, même si leur couple était des plus surprenants.

Mais je fus tirée de mon sommeil mérité et réparateur par la meilleure manière qu'il soit. Santana venait apparemment de rentrer, et était venue s'allonger à mes côtés. Bien décidée à profiter de ses caresses le plus possible, je fis semblant de toujours dormir profondément, même lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts sur mon ventre pour les remonter sur mes épaules en ne frôlant que très légèrement ma poitrine. Puis sa main s'arrêta sur ma mâchoire qu'elle caressa elle aussi, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'ouvris alors les yeux, consciente que quelque chose clochait. Les baisers de Santana étaient plus… Différent. Ils me faisaient ressentir des milliards de choses en même temps et m'emportaient toujours dans un autre monde, mais ce n'était pas le cas à l'instant. Mes yeux verts rencontrèrent des yeux bruns, mais complètement différent du regard envoutant de Santana. Je me reculai de quelques centimètres en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que de Rachel Berry. Ma voix, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure s'éleva, trahissait parfaitement mon étonnement.

**- Qu'est-ce que…**

**- Quinn c'est quoi ce bordel ?**

La voix de Santana s'était élevée à son tour, bien plus forte que la mienne. Sursautant, je repoussai Rachel pour voir que ma petite-amie se trouvait debout sur le seuil de la porte, et qu'une bonne dizaine de sacs plastiques se trouvaient à ses pieds.

Et merde.

Je me relevai aussi rapidement que possible, le plus important étant de ne pas laisser Santana s'enfuir. Je savais qu'elle était parfaitement capable de me semer dans New York et son visage ne présageait rien de bon. Incroyablement pâle, je ne sus si elle allait jeter quelque chose sur Rachel, m'étrangler ou faire les deux en même temps. Peut-être était-elle en train de réfléchir à ce dilemme à cet instant même d'ailleurs. J'avais senti mon sang se glacer dans mes veines en l'apercevant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait vu exactement, mais il était certain qu'elle avait vu les lèvres de Rachel posées sur les miennes.

Je l'attrapai donc par la main et la tirai dans la chambre, prononçant ce que je considérais comme la phrase la plus stupide de toute l'histoire de la télévision.

**- C'est pas ce que tu crois San',** fis-je en tentant de croiser son regard. **J'étais endormie, et… Bébé ?**

Mais Santana ne répondait pas, gardant son regard fixé sur un point imaginaire. Elle semblait en état de choc, et cela m'inquiéta encore plus. J'aurais largement préféré qu'elle se mette à hurler, qu'elle me gifle ou même qu'elle veuille défénestrer Rachel. Mais la voir comme ça, sans réaction… C'était juste horrible. Mais, lorsque je vis que ses yeux étaient en train de se remplir de larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler en grand nombre sur ses joues, j'eu l'impression que mon cœur se brisait à mon tour.

**- Dégage Rachel,** lançai-je à la diva qui ne se fit pas prier pour obéir.

Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle, avant que je ne me retourne vers Santana.

**- Tu m'avais promis…**

Le regard toujours fixé dans le vague, Santana avait reprit la parole. D'une voix brisée qui ne lui appartenait pas et que je n'avais jamais entendu. Il fallait que je l'aide à reprendre pieds, au moins assez pour m'écouter. Posant délicatement mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Ce que j'y vis à l'intérieur me détruit, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je passe outre. Que, pour une fois, je sois celle qui réconforte l'autre. Santana avait tellement tendance à me surprotéger que j'avais parfois l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. C'était vrai d'ailleurs, à condition que je sois avec elle.

**- Je ne t'ai pas trompée Bébé… San, regarde-moi s'il te plait. **

Cette dernière avait lutté quelques secondes et son esprit sembla enfin reprendre peu à peu le dessus. En tout cas, ses yeux foncés se fixèrent sur les miens, et c'était tout ce que je demandais pour l'instant.

**- C'est Rachel qui m'a embrassée. Tu avais raison et je n'ai rien vu du tout. Je suis désolée, crois-moi. Mais je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien. Je pensais que c'était toi qui venait me réveiller comme tu le fais habituellement, mais à l'instant même où elle m'a embrassée, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas toi. **

Elle me regarda encore quelques secondes, avant de se dégager de mon étreinte brusquement. Je laissai retomber pitoyablement mes bras le long de mon corps, en la regardant reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos soit collé contre le mur. Elle ne me croyait pas. Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier à mon tour, alors que je déglutis tant bien que mal. Je ne savais plus réellement quoi dire, j'aurais aimé qu'elle me fasse partager ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais au lieu de cela, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et s'approcha de la fenêtre après avoir shooté dans la poubelle de bureau au passage. Je la regarde déposer son front contre la vitre, sans doute à la recherche d'une sensation de fraîcheur, dont j'avais d'ailleurs besoin également.

**- Santana… **

Et voilà que je pleurais moi aussi. Mes larmes m'avaient surprise, et je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'elles avaient obstrué mon champ de vision. J'avais besoin de sentir ses bras autour de moi et de respirer son parfum pour apaiser cette boule formée dans ma gorge et dans ma poitrine. Je décidai donc de rompre très lentement la distance physique qu'elle avait mise entre nous, et collai mon ventre contre son dos en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

**- Il faut que tu me croies… **

Ma voix était étouffée, ayant enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je sentais mes sanglots refoulés nous secouer toutes les deux, alors qu'un silence tellement épais qu'on aurait pu le couper au couteau renaissait entre nous. Son mutisme me rendait folle.

**- Tana je t'en supplie, je n'ai jamais voul…**

**- Je sais. **

Quelques secondes passèrent. J'avais été surprise par son intervention, mais attendis la suite avec un certain soulagement. Au moins elle ne me croyait pas capable de la tromper, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas. Elle fini néanmoins par se retourner et me fixer plusieurs nouvelles secondes, en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je ne sus pas ce qu'elle y trouva, il devait être incroyablement dur de voir quelque chose dans le torrent de larmes qui descendait jusque sur mes joues. Les siennes s'étaient arrêtées mais étaient toujours visible sur son visage, témoignant toujours de la peine qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Il y avait tellement peu de fois que j'avais vu Santana pleurer… Elle considérait cela comme une preuve de faiblesse et détestait cela.

Je ne sus ce qu'elle y trouva donc, mais elle esquissa un geste timide dans ma direction. Avait-elle peur que je la repousse ? Si c'était le cas, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude. Elle essuya mes larmes à l'aide de son pouce, avant de finalement faire le geste dont j'avais besoin depuis le début. Me prendre dans ses bras. Je répondis naturellement à son étreinte, avant de littéralement fondre en larmes. Bon sang, cela aurait plutôt été à elle d'agir ainsi. J'étais définitivement trop sensible. Mon visage enfoui cette fois dans le creux de son cou, je laissai toute mon angoisse et mes peurs de la voir douter de moi s'envoler. En larmes.

**- Arrête de pleurer Q. **

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je reniflai fort peu élégamment, sans quitter son cou. Son odeur était apaisante.

**- Je suis tellement désolée… **

Il fallait que je m'excuse, encore. De lui avoir fait du mal, de l'avoir fait pleurer, de lui avoir donné l'occasion de douter de mes sentiments pour elle… J'aurais du l'écouter et porter plus d'attention à ce qu'elle me disait. J'étais vraiment stupide. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit ce matin concernant l'envie de Rachel d'être mon amie m'avait fait réfléchir, mais quand j'avais vu le comportement de Rachel aujourd'hui, je m'étais dis qu'elle se faisait des idées, encore une fois. A ma décharge je ne faisais attention qu'à elle et seul le comportement qu'elle pouvait avoir avec moi m'affectait.

**- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas de ta faute. **

**- Je veux rentrer à la maison,** avouai-je piteusement.

Ce week-end avait été la pire idée que je n'avais jamais eue. Me faire un faux-tatouage y comprit. Santana se décolla de moi et me fixa quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. J'essuyai les larmes restantes sur mon visage à l'aide de mon pull, en la regardant empaqueter mes affaires. Finalement elle avait eu raison de ne pas faire de même. J'avais momentanément oublié Kurt et Brody qui se trouvaient eux aussi dans l'appartement avec nous, avant que Kurt ne passe timidement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son visage était clairement lisible, et je sus immédiatement que Rachel lui avait tout raconté.

**- Vous partez ?**

**- Oui.**

Il s'était adressé à moi, mais ce fut Santana qui répondit. D'une voix déterminée qui ne laissait pas le choix à son interlocuteur. De toute manière, Kurt ne semblait pas décidé à spécialement envieux de la contredire. Il eut un petit sourire désolé, avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Ok. Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la gare.**

Lorsque nous quittâmes l'appartement, Rachel devait s'être terrée dans sa chambre à coucher, puisque je ne la vis pas. De même que Brody d'ailleurs, mais je m'en fichais pas mal finalement. Kurt avait eu la gentillesse de se saisir de ma valise et de celle de Santana, mais cette dernière l'arrêta, prétextant qu'elle avait assez de force pour porter ses affaires. Je ne dis rien personnellement, encore trop sous le choc pour m'intéresser à ce genre de choses. Pour qui Rachel s'était-elle prise ? De quel droit était-elle entrée dans cette chambre, s'était allongée à mes côtés et m'avait embrassée sans même me le demander ? Sans imaginer une seule seconde que je la repousserais ? Sa bêtise était à la hauteur de son manque de savoir vivre.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réalisai même pas que nous étions grimpés dans un taxi et que nous avions pris la direction de la gare. Santana me guidait avec sa main, et je ne repris mes esprits que lorsque je sentis que la pression se fit plus forte sur ma main. Elle me regardait d'un air inquiet, et je réalisai alors que je n'avais pas décroché un mot depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Clignant des yeux, je l'interrogeai du regard.

**- On se demandait si tu aimerais manger un morceau avant de prendre le train,** répondit Santana. **On a encore le temps et K…**

**- Je n'ai pas faim,** coupai-je en sentant que la nausée qui s'était emparée de moi depuis ce baiser non désiré ne supporterait pas le moindre aliment. **Mais on peut y aller si vous voulez manger quelque chose.**

Je n'avais dis la deuxième partie de ma phrase que par pure politesse, ce que Santana comprit assez rapidement. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de se laisser aller contre la banquette, sans me quitter des yeux. Je sentais son regard sur moi, et j'aurais donné un milliard de dollars pour savoir à quoi elle pensait. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le lui demander, mais la présence de Kurt me dérangeait. Bien qu'il soit presque aussi silencieux que moi, certes. D'ailleurs, le reste du trajet se passa dans un profond silence, entrecoupé que par les coups de klaxon et les gros mots que lâchait le chauffeur.

Par chance le train en partance pour New Haven n'était pas plein, et arrivait à quai lorsque nous arrivions. Un brin gêné malgré tout, Kurt nous étreignit toutes les deux afin de nous dire au revoir, avant de nous aider à monter nos valises dans le train. Santana était déjà en train de s'engager dans le couloir, lorsque Kurt me retint par la main. Surprise, je me retournai pour pouvoir le regarder.

**- J'espère vraiment que cela ne va pas altérer notre amitié Quinn. Tu as été une vraie garce avec moi dans le passé, au même titre que Santana. Mais je tiens beaucoup à toi, comme à ta latine. **

**- Bien sûr que non. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, Kurt. C'est très gentil à toi de nous avoir accompagnées jusqu'ici. Prends soin de toi.**

Le jeune Hummel sourit, apparemment soulagé d'une telle réponse. Sourire que je voulus lui retourner, mais cela ressembla plus à une atroce grimace qu'à autre chose. Après m'avoir adressé un dernier « bye » auquel je répondis d'un signe de main, il recula de quelques pas alors que j'entrais à mon tour dans le wagon pour retrouver Santana.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?** demanda San' qui avait déjà mis nos valises dans le filet au dessus de sa tête.

**- S'assurer que je ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur,** soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur la banquette.

Santana eu un petit sourire compatissant et s'assit à mes côtés avant de passer un bras autour de ma taille. Je me laissai volontiers aller contre elle, enfonçant une nouvelle fois mon nez dans la chaleur rassurante de son cou. Je repérai Kurt à travers la fenêtre et répondit à son signe de main, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la foule. Le train parti peu après, nous éloignant petit à petit de ce lieu maudit. J'aimais bien New York. Mais ça, c'était avant.

* * *

_A mort Rachel, à mort Rachel!_

_Pardon, je m'emporte :D Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Surpris que Santana ne tente pas de retourner pour assassiner Rachel? Dites-moi tout, j'aime beaucoup avoir vos avis :)_

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :_**

_**- Quelque chose est arrivé et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu le lui dises toi-même.**_

Ok, elle ne pouvait pas être plus claire? L'imagination de Santana réagit au quart de tour et s'imagina tous les scénarii possibles et imaginables en une fraction de seconde. La gorge sèche, elle dut se la racler avant de poursuivre.

**- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?**

_Voilà voilà! Comme dis à faberry-momo un peu plus haut, peut-être que je posterai mercredi si j'ai le temps, mais rien n'est moins sûr! Ne m'en voulez donc pas si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est juste que je tiens à réussir mes études (pour une fois :P)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et prenez soin de vous!_

_Je vous embrasse :)_

**Louguia**


	6. Cimetière et tatouages

_Bonjour bonjour!_

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Et oui, les professeurs ayant été relativement gentils en ce début de deuxième semaine, je vous ai écris un petit chapitre pour aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :-) Il est peu triste, mais bon..._

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de créer le forum, mais vu que l'idée semble vous plaire je vous le ferai pour vendredi :)_

_Par contre, ne vous étonnez pas si cette histoire disparait de fanfiction... J'ai reçu une review de quelqu'un auto-nommé "Le justicier" en guest, preuve de sa maturité, qui m'a annoncé avoir signalé ma fiction à fanfiction parce que certaines scènes seraient apparemment trop détaillées. Les lemon l'ont surtout, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. _

_Mais ce n'est pas cela qui va me faire arrêter d'écrire, et je vous remercie d'ors et déjà de vos reviews :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_covergirls06 : Personne ne peut résister à Quinn c'est pour ça (a)_

_Enimsay1998 : Merci de tes nombreux commentaires :) J'espère que celui-là va te faire plaisir également, malgré son petit côté tristounet. _

_faberry-momo : T'as eu raison d'espérer :D Merci de ton commentaire :)_

_Kellel : Coucou :) Ouuuuuh pas bien! Non je rigole! Et je te remercie d'avoir pris ton courage à deux mains pour poster celui-là, ça me fait toujours plaisir :) Comme dit un peu plus haut, le blog sera créé dans la semaine si tout va bien :)_

_Globs : La voilà, la voilà, la voilà ;)_

_Totoche77 : Mais elle kiff Quiiiiiinn, Santana avait raisooooon! Mdr tu t'emportes un peu Totochette hein, faut arrêter le jus d'orange si tôt dans le matin, ça te réussi pas trop! Et voilà, j'ai cédé à vos caprices et vous avez le droit à un chapitre aujourd'hui, elle est pas belle la vie?_

_Emy Unbroken : Quinntana for the win! _

_nayariveradiannaagron : Ouh bah tu l'aimes beaucoup dis donc :P Contente de voir que ça t'ai plu :)_

_gleek 1909 : Oui je la déteste, et je ne l'ai jamais caché :P Non New York n'est pas prêt de les revoir haha!_

_Rose : Oh bah encore quelqu'un de fâché contre Rachel dis donc! Je t'avoue que tu as raison, Quinn est juste magnifique. Quant à Santana, elle était bien trop sous le choc pour réagir autrement._

_____FaberryBrittanaShipper : Un ange, un ange... N'abusons pas quand même, Madame flemme numéro 2! Voilà le prochain chapitre, et j'espère qu'il te plaira à toi aussi :)_

_____QuinnTana4everL : Tu deviens vraiment très exigeante hein, comme lectrice! Naméo. Mais désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, encore! Tu as encore un carton de kleenex dédicacés par Quinn et Santana normalement, tu me feras signe quand il t'en faudra des autres :P Et non y a plus de risque de voir Rachel plus longuement avant un très très long moment! Et je suis outrée par ce que tu insinues, jamais je ne vous ai fait attendre aussi longtemps moi hein d'abord..._

_____Charlie89 : Oui elle ne s'est pas mangée de coups à la Snixx x) Merci de tes compliments (L)_

* * *

**Cimetière et tatouages**

**- Pffff qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de l'influence de Bach sur le 21ème siècle moi? Je veux juste chanter!**

Les ronchonnements de Santana, parfaitement audibles depuis la salle de bain, firent rigoler Quinn qui s'apprêtait à prendre sa douche. Mardi soir, un jour de semaine, et donc jour de révision. Elles avaient convenus d'accorder toute l'attention que méritaient leurs cours durant la semaine afin d'avoir le plus de temps possible ensemble le week-end. Une chose qu'elles arrivaient bien à tenir, voyant ces week-ends comme des récompenses. Sauf peut-être celui qu'elles avaient passé récemment à New York. Elles n'avaient pas reparlé à la diva depuis, Santana n'ayant pas décoléré et Quinn se sentant trahie. Kurt leur avait bien fait parvenir les excuses de Rachel, mais cela n'avait rien changé du tout. D'autant que la diva n'avait pas nié avoir des sentiments amoureux pour Quinn lorsque Santana en avait parlé à Kurt.

L'eau commença à couler, signifiant à la brune que Quinn commençait sa douche. Elle songea à la rejoindre, mais elle fut interrompue par son téléphone portable. Elle soupira et s'en saisit, le regardant avec de gros yeux lorsqu'elle vit que le nom de la mère de Quinn s'y affichait. Plutôt mauvais signe, Judy ne l'avait jamais appelée directement sur son téléphone.

**- Allô?** fit-elle en décrochant.

**- Santana? C'est Judy. Quinn est avec toi?**

**- Elle est sous la douche là. Pourquoi?**

**- Quelque chose est arrivé et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu le lui dises toi-même.**

Ok, elle ne pouvait pas être plus claire? L'imagination de Santana réagit au quart de tour et s'imagina tous les scénarii possibles et imaginables en une fraction de seconde. La gorge sèche, elle dut se la racler avant de poursuivre.

**- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?**

**- Frannie vient de m'appeler. Russell, le père de Quinn... Il a eu un accident. Il est mort.**

Wow... Tous les scénarios possibles, sauf celui-ci. Le père de Quinn, celui qui l'avait mise à la porte lorsqu'il avait appris sa grossesse, qui trompait Judy depuis de nombreuses années avec une femme bien plus jeune et tatouée qu'elle et qui avait fini par déménager à Chicago pour vivre à sa maîtresse. Quinn n'avait jamais voulu reparler de lui et maintenant Santana devait lui annoncer sa mort. Mais la latine secoua la tête avant de soupirer.

**- C'est mieux que vous soyez celle qui le lui annonciez. Je ne le connaissais pas, et quand je vois comment il l'a traitée je ne le regrette pas.**

**- À qui tu parles?**

La voix de Quinn retentit derrière Santana, la faisant sursauter. Bon sang les Fabray voulaient sa peau ce soir ou quoi ? Santana posa une main sur son cœur sous le regard moqueur de Quinn, avant de lui répondre.

**- À ta mère. D'ailleurs, je te la passe**.

L'interrogation prit sa place sur le visage de Quinn, effaçant un peu la moquerie. Elle se saisit du téléphone que lui tendait Santana, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, où sa petite-amie s'était installée pour relire ses cours. La blonde ne prononça pas un mot pendant un long moment, et Santana devina que Judy devait être en train de lui raconter l'histoire d'un seul coup. Son visage s'était fermé mais restait impassible, malgré les caresses de Santana sur son dos. Cette dernière ne savait pas tellement comment Quinn allait réagir. Soit elle allait exploser, soit resté plongée dans une espèce de léthargie dont il serait difficile de la tirer.

**- Ok... Bye Mam'.**

La seule phrase qu'elle prononça surprit Santana, mais la latine comprit qu'elle aurait à faire avec la deuxième possibilité. Quinn raccrocha et son regard se perdre sur le mur en face d'elle.

**- Ça va?** demanda Santana en ayant parfaitement conscience que la question était profondément stupide.

**- Je... Ne sais pas trop,** répondit Quinn à voix basse. **Je devrais être triste, j'imagine. Mais... Je ne ressens rien.**

**- T'es encore sous le choc Querida, c'est normal.**

Santana avait répondu d'une voix qui se voulait calme et apaisante, et avait commencé à caresser la mâchoire de la blonde à l'aide de son nez. Quinn soupira doucement et se laissa aller contre la brune en fermant les yeux. Ne pouvait-on pas l'épargner de drames pendant ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment? Depuis trois ans elle enchaînait les galères et sa patience arrivait gentiment à bout. Sa grossesse non désirée, l'abandon de Beth qu'elle regretterait toute sa vie, l'impossibilité de la récupérer par la suite, son accident, la fusillade... Et maintenant la mort de son père. Père... L'était-il encore d'ailleurs? Méritait-il encore ce titre?

**- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses,** demanda Santana au bout d'un moment.

**- Je me demande ce qu'il représente encore pour moi. Représentais,** fit Quinn sans ouvrir les yeux.  
**  
- Tu crois qu'il aurait dit quoi pour nous?**

Pour le coup, Q n'en savait rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Santana. Son père n'aimait pas spécialement les gens qu'il jugeait différents ou trop étranges. Elle savait que les homosexuels en faisaient parti, il lui avait d'ailleurs demandé de ne plus fréquenter Kurt quand ce dernier avait fait son coming out. Chose qu'elle n'avait clairement pas écouté, et elle avait bien fait.

**- Je pense qu'il m'aurait mise une deuxième fois à la porte,** fini par répondre Quinn.

Santana fit une petite grimace mais ne commenta pas. Elle se contenta de déposer un baiser sur le coin de la mâchoire de sa blonde avant de poser une autre question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

**- Tu veux aller à son enterrement?**

**- Je ne sais pas**, répondit lentement Quinn. **J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire au revoir malgré tout, mais il y aura tous les Fabray et la famille de l'autre là. De toute manière si j'y vais je vais subir leurs regards et on va me dire que je n'ai rien à faire ici, et si je n'y vais pas on va me traiter de fille indigne.**

Santana eut un petit sourire navré. Sa famille n'était pas parfaite, mais au moins les Lopez se serraient les coudes. Elle avait toujours considéré la famille du père de Quinn comme un ramassis d'hypocrites et elle avait la confirmation que c'est effectivement le cas. Et puis elle avait clairement compris que même si Q ne l'avait pas mentionné, sa présence à ses côtés lors de l'enterrement ne serait pas la bienvenue. Pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais parce que cela allait sans doute créer un petit scandale. Et la latine avait du mal avec l'idée de laisser Quinn y aller seule.

Quinn, qui se leva pour aller se planter devant leur fenêtre. Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures maintenant, et le vent froid du mois de novembre faisait vibrer les dernières feuilles qui restaient sur les arbres. Elle avait toujours détesté l'automne, une saison qu'elle considérait comme profondément déprimante entre l'été radieux et l'hiver enneigé. Santana la regarda faire et croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme si elle avait froid. En vérité, elle ne faisait cela que pour tenter de se protéger des émotions qu'elle commençait sûrement à ressentir.  
**  
- Je ne crois pas c'est une bonne idée d'aller à l'enterrement,** finit-elle par dire. **Par contre, tu voudras bien m'accompagner au cimetière une fois?**

**- Bien sûr.**

La réponse positive et automatique de Santana soulagea Quinn, qui revint s'installer aux côtés de sa petite-amie. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et posa sa tête sur son coussin pour se plonger dans l'observation du visage de la latine. Cette dernière, un brin gênée d'être ainsi observée à la loupe, de tortilla légèrement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**- Rien, je te regarde juste.**

**- Tu m'as déjà vue à peu près trois cent milliards de fois**, objecta Santana.

Cette réflexion fit lever les yeux de Quinn au ciel, et la latine profita de ce moment de paix pour se glisser à son tour sous les couvertures, déposant Bach et ses répercussions sur la vie quotidienne sur sa table de nuit. Puis elle se mit elle aussi sur le côté, faisant face à Quinn, avant de passer sa main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher d'elle. Chose que Quinn laissa naturellement faire, trop heureuse de retrouver du réconfort dans les bras de celle qu'elle considérait toujours comme sa meilleure amie en plus de tout le reste. Un nouveau silence apparut entre les deux, apaisant et reposant.

**- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment tu as su,** fit soudain Santana.

**- Hein?**

Santana sourit devant l'air perdu de Quinn, consciente que ses pensées ne devaient pas être allé dans le même sens que les siennes.  
**  
- Quand Rachel a... Tu sais. Tu m'as dis que tu as senti que ce n'était pas moi, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.**

Le souvenir de ce moment arracha une grimace à la jeune Fabray, qui ne dut pas réfléchir trop longtemps pour obtenir la réponse. Elle se souvenait encore trop facilement de la sensation de malaise qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là.

**- Quand tu m'embrasses... J'ai toujours cette impression qu'on me retourne l'estomac et que mon cœur se soulève. Et la sensation que nos lèvres sont faites pour être soudées ensemble. Je n'ai rien ressenti de tout ça cet instant là.**

**- Ça te le fait à chaque fois? **demanda Santana d'un ton curieux.

**- Bien sûr. Ça ne te fait rien quand tu m'embrasses toi?**

**- À peu près tout ce que tu viens de me dire, sauf que moi j'ai des papillons dans le ventre à la place.**

Pour la première fois après avoir eu cette nouvelle, un petit sourire attendri fit son apparition sur le visage de Quinn. Santana le lui rendit, avant que la blonde ne dépose tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la latine.

**- Définitivement des papillons**, fit-elle en souriant toujours alors que Quinn se pencha une nouvelle fois sur elle pour l'embrasser.

•••

Une semaine après l'enterrement de son père, Quinn franchit les portes du cimetière dans lequel il était enterré, accompagnée de Santana. Elles avaient fait le trajet jusqu'à Chicago pour que la blonde puisse venir dire au revoir à son père. Elle avait gardé son idée et ne souhaitait pas revoir ces gens qui se considéraient comme sa famille. Frannie y était allée elle, et elle l'avait informée que certains des Fabray avaient demandé de ses nouvelles. Et également que celle qui lui avait servi de belle-mère avait demandé la raison de son absence. Quinn n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ricaner à cette information, et l'avait traitée de putain d'hypocrite, ne faisait soudainement plus très attention à son langage, ce qui avait étonné tout le monde autour d'elle.

Elles arrivèrent à destination, et Santana décida de laisser un peu de temps à Quinn, sans pour autant la quitter du regard. Elle s'arrêta à quelques tombes de celle de Russell Fabray, et poussa doucement sa petite-amie dans la bonne direction. Quinn l'observa une fraction de seconde, avant de marcher très lentement. Santana la regarda faire d'un petit air inquiet, se souvenant parfaitement de la petite scène qui s'était déroulée le soir où Q avait apprit la mauvaise nouvelle.

_***Flashback***_

_3h47 du matin. Quinn lâcha un long soupire agacé en voyant l'heure qu'il était. Le temps lui paraissait à la fois long parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais très court parce que malgré tout cela la privait d'heures de sommeil. Foutue insomnie. Pourtant, habituellement, elle n'avait besoin que de sentir les bras de Santana autour d'elle et de pouvoir l'observer autant qu'elle le voulait pour s'endormir paisiblement. Mais cette nuit, c'était impossible. Santana l'avait distraite à sa manière une partie de la fin de soirée, puis elles s'étaient câlinées en parlant de tout et de rien avant que la latine ne tombe dans un sommeil profond et apparemment réparateur. _

_Elle reposa le téléphone sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau sur son coussin, sur le dos. Elle avait beau faire très attention à ne pas réveiller Santana en bougeant, elle avait fini par éloigner ses bras d'elle à force. La blonde retint un nouveau soupire et tourna son regard sur la fenêtre. Elle dormait toujours à côté de la fenêtre depuis toute petite, et avait gardé son habitude en s'installant avec Santana dans cette chambre. La latine s'en fichait un peu pour tout avouer. _

_Mais si la blonde n'arrivait pas à dormir, c'était très certainement à cause de la nouvelle qu'elle avait appris il y a quelques heures désormais. Son père était mort et il ne reviendrait pas. Elle ne pourra jamais se réconcilier avec, entendre ses excuses, s'il regrettait son geste… Quinn avait tellement de bons souvenirs avec lui, datant certes quand elle était plus petite, mais quand même. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour qu'il soit fier d'elle et de ce qu'elle était, la seule fois où elle n'avait pas réussi c'était lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte. Naturellement, quel père de famille serait fier d'une fille qui tombe enceinte à 16 ans ? Quinn n'en connaissait aucun. Finalement peut-être était-ce à ce moment-là qu'il avait rencontré cette femme et commencé à jouer les infidèles avec sa mère. Si Q avait été là, peut-être aurait-elle pu empêcher cela. Son père ne serait jamais allé à Chicago et il n'aurait jamais eu cet accident de voiture. _

_Cette théorie fit longuement son chemin dans le cerveau de Quinn, laissant peu à peu la culpabilité envahir la moindre parcelle de son être. Son père était mort, et c'était uniquement sa faute. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle éclata en sanglots. Ce qui réveilla Santana en à peine deux secondes._

_**- Quinn ?**_

_Santana, complètement alerte, s'était relevée sur son coude pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais non, sa belle blonde avait bien son joli visage ravagé par les larmes et son corps entier était secoué par les sanglots. Tout en se relevant pour s'appuyer contre la tête du lit, Santana passa ses bras autour de Quinn pour la serrer contre elle. Assise en travers sur les jambes de la brune, Quinn s'accrocha à elle comme un noyer à un rocher. La berçant tendrement, Santana lui murmura des mots sans queue ni tête au creux de son oreille, mélangeant espagnol et anglais. De toute manière rien qu'entendre sa voix apaisait Quinn, et San' en avait parfaitement conscience. _

_**- Que passa mi Querida ?**__ demanda-t-elle d'ailleurs toujours en espagnol après que les sanglots de Quinn se soient calmés._

_Les larmes dévalaient toujours ses joues à une vitesse impressionnante, mais au moins Santana était un peu plus sûre que sa blonde ne serait pas interrompue tous les deux mots par des sanglots déchirants. _

_**- Tout est de ma faute,**__ répondit Quinn en hoquetant quand même._

_**- Quoi ? **_

_L'incrédulité de Santana était à la hauteur des pleurs de Quinn. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Q avait dit cela et quelles étaient les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à le faire. _

_**- Si je n'étais pas tombée enceinte, il ne serait jamais parti là-bas et il n'… **_

_**- Non Quinn, chut. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Si,**__ ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle senti la blonde nier d'un signe de tête. __**Ton père est mort Q**__, reprit-elle d'un ton plus doux. __**Mais tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire. Arrête de pleurer…**_

_***Fin du flashback***_

Quinn était arrivée devant la tombe, et eut l'impression qu'elle prenait enfin conscience du fait. Son père était mort. Mort. Et il ne reviendrait jamais, il ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole… Quinn n'avait jamais voulu reparler de son père à qui que ce soit, par douleur envers la blessure qu'elle savait désormais soignable qu'à moitié, puisque celui qui l'avait créée n'était plus là. Son père l'avait abandonnée, repoussée et laissée tomber, parce qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Certes une grosse erreur, mais cela valait-il la peine de la mettre à la porte ? De la laisser livrée à elle-même ? Quinn soupira et s'assit sur la tombe en regardant l'inscription sur la pierre tombale. Elle était stupide pensa-t-elle, elle aurait du avoir cette conversation là tant qu'il était encore temps.

Quinn était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour la remarquer, mais Santana ne manqua pas la femme qui venait de pointer le bout de son nez, à quelques mètres de sa précieuse blonde. Cette dernière la regarda avec une certaine pointe de surprise, mais pas de celle que l'on a lorsqu'on découvre quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas. C'était plutôt de l'étonnement finalement qui se peignait sur son visage et cette femme se dépêcha brusquement de faire les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de Quinn. Sautant sur ses jambes, Santana se dépêcha de rejoindre les deux femmes. Elle ne savait pas ce que cette greluche voulait à sa petite-amie, mais la latine ressentait le besoin d'être à ses côtés.

Quinn semblait un peu perdue lorsque Santana arriva à sa hauteur et déposa une main dans son dos, avant d'observer la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elles. Taille moyenne, la quarantaine, le visage fatigué mais qui restait assez joli. Bien loin de Quinn, naturellement. Quinn, qui se resserra machinalement contre le corps de la latine, surprenant cette dernière. Apparemment la femme était surprise de la réaction de la jeune Fabray, mais elle décida de s'adresser cette fois à Santana.

**- Bonjour, je suis Haley. **

Santana fronça les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer ce prénom dans ce qu'elle connaissait de la famille ou des proches de Quinn. Elle ne trouva pas, mais comprit enfin lorsque la femme chassa machinalement une de ses mèches de cheveux auburn de sur son visage. Sa manche glissa, dévoilant de nombreux tatouages sur son bras. Le regard de Quinn se fit brusquement froid, alors que Santana lâcha un petit** « Oh… »**. Haley était donc la maîtresse de Russel Fabray. Enfin, sa veuve quoi. La latine jeta un regard à sa petite-amie et réalisa à cet instant combien elle était contrariée de se retrouver face à elle. D'autant plus qu'elle reprit la parole.

**- Et vous, vous êtes ?**

**- Santana Lopez. **

**- Donc la petite-amie de Quinn… Ton père aurait vraiment été très heureux de ta présence ici Quinn, et…**

**- Ne me dites pas ce que mon père aurait aimé. Vous n'en savez rien du tout.**

Le ton tranchant et presque violent de la blonde fit sursauter Haley, qui s'était perdue dans la contemplation de la pierre tombale. Elle reporta son attention sur Quinn et Santana, bien que cette dernière ne disait pas grand-chose. Elle sentait la tension émaner de Q, comme si c'était elle qui était énervée et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Dans d'autres circonstances elle lui aurait très certainement conseillé de se calmer, mais elle ne dit rien pour le coup. San' avait parfaitement comprit que Quinn avait besoin d'exprimer sa frustration et sa colère par rapport à la situation. Se retrouver face à celle qui a détruit le mariage de ses parents n'était pas forcément ce à quoi elle s'attendait aujourd'hui. Alors Santana se contenta de lui caresser le dos du mieux qu'elle pouvait, bien que ces vestes d'hiver n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour s'adonner à ce genre de câlins.

**- Je sais qu'il demandait sans arrêt de tes nouvelles à Frannie,** répondit doucement Haley.

**- Il aurait mieux fait de s'intéresser à moi avant de me mettre à la porte et de tromper ma mère avec une pauvre femme tatouée de partout. **

**- Quinn… **

Pour la première fois, Santana avait osé prendre la parole. Elle ne reprochait pas ce que la blonde pouvait bien dire à sa belle-mère non, mais espérait ainsi calmer le ton colérique qu'elle avait prit. Mais Q ne sembla pas le prendre comme ça, puisqu'elle se dégagea brusquement de Santana et prit la direction de la sortie du cimetière. Santana voulu la suivre, mais elle fut retenue par Haley qui l'attrapa par le bras. San' fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner vers l'ex compagne de son regretté beau-père.

**- Attendez… J'ai quelque chose pour elle. Je le prends à chaque fois que je viens ici pour le lui donner si jamais elle venait,** fit-elle en farfouillant dans son sac.

Elle fini par en sortir une enveloppe légèrement cornée, de couleur rose pâle avec le prénom de Quinn écrit à la main dessus. La latine la regarda d'un air surpris en la tournant sous toutes les coutures avant de reporter son attention sur Haley.

**- C'est quelque chose que Russell avait en sa possession et que j'ai découvert il y a peu de temps. Je crois que Quinn devrait l'avoir. Donnez-le lui, s'il vous plait. **

**- Je ne vous garantie pas qu'elle l'ouvrira,** cru bon de l'informer Santana.

**- Alors regardez bien qu'elle ne la jette pas. **

Santana haussa les épaules avant de glisser l'enveloppe dans sa poche, pour partir à la suite de Quinn sans prendre le temps de saluer cette femme. Elle gardait encore en mémoire les deux fois où elle avait cru l'avoir définitivement perdue dans une foule compact l'été passé et ne supportait désormais plus de ne pas savoir exactement où elle se situait. Mais elle eu le soulagement de la voir appuyée contre la mustang, les bras croisés et l'air aussi fermé que l'était la porte d'un pénitencier. La latine s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Elles avaient prévu de passer la nuit à Chicago, ce qui leur permettrait de revenir au cimetière le lendemain matin. Afin que Quinn puisse retourner au cimetière sans être interrompue.

La blonde accepta volontiers la proposition de Santana d'aller prendre un café ou un chocolat chaud, et la laissa la guider dans un des bars du coin. Le silence était de mise entre les deux jeunes femmes. Quinn était secouée par cette rencontre inattendue, et Santana réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de présenter l'enveloppe à sa blonde. Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle contenait ne l'aidait pas énormément, mais elle préférait ne pas l'ouvrir pour le moment…

* * *

_Huuuuh pauvre Quinnie... _

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? C'était ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ou non? Dites-moi tout, encore une fois vos reviews et vos critiques constructives m'aident à m'améliorer :)_

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :_**

**_Toujours un brin contrariée, Quinn rejoignit le salon dans lequel elle retrouva John, sa mère et Andreas. Elle comprit alors enfin pourquoi sa mère avait demandé sa présence plusieurs fois depuis quelques minutes. Andreas venait d'arriver et étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux à Lima en même temps, c'était également la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Essayant de chasser la jalousie qui continuait malgré tout de l'habiter, Q offrit un sourire à Andreas avant de venir le saluer._**

_Alors, vous vous souvenez de qui est Andreas? Hein?_

_Bonne journée à vous, et je vous dis à vendredi :)_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	7. Avant Noël

_Bonjour à vous!_

_Olalala la semaine est vite passée aujourd'hui dis donc! Et ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir de travail hein, mes profs sont des sadiques. Du genre "Ah bah vous me lirez 42 pages de psychologie pour demain, ça nous avancera!" Pensée interne = Gniiiii bitch. Bref!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez des quelques derniers rayons de soleil. Ils annoncent du moche, alors... Et ce chapitre-là ne va malheureusement pas vous réchauffer, mais j'adore ce moment de l'année, alors il va avoir plusieurs chapitres là-dessus :D_

_Et comme promis, voilà le blog, que j'alimenterai au fur et à mesure :) Il a un peu été fait à l'arrache, mais j'ai beaucoup moins de temps que ce que j'avais auparavant! Voilà l'adresse, n'oubliez pas de supprimer les espaces entre les mots hein! "quinntana. over-blog. com" Et comme vous pouvez le voir, je me suis foulée pour le titre :) _

_littlesitter : Mais je t'en prie, merci d'être revenue ;) Haha, pas mal pour les idées :) Et Andreas est effectivement le petit-ami de Judy :)_

_Ninja-Tayo : Haha j'espère que tu te reconnaitras avec ce pseudo tiens ;) Oooho le rayon de soleil de ta vie, carrément?_

_Rose : J'aime vous faire passer par plusieurs émotions. Et voilà la suite :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_covergirls06 : Oui elle est pas très épargnée la pauvre! Mais j'y suis pour rien moi hein *siffle*_

_gleek 1909 : Je l'ai dis et je l'assume ;) Ouaaaaaaaaaaais bel effort pour la connexion! J'applaudis. *clap clap clap*_

_Mikiido : Merci beaucoup c'est gentil :) La suite est postée, j'espère qu'elle te plaira elle aussi!_

_Totoche77 : Ah t'as fais des économies sur les kleenex? J'avoue que c'est assez horrible, et que j'ai été à cette place aussi sans savoir quoi faire réellement! Pas toujours agréable... Très juste très juste, Andreas est le petit-ami de Judy :) Mais je dois quand même te dire que tu as l'esprit tordu hein... Ooooh des dragibus? J'adore les dragibus *_*_

_QuinnTana4everL : Mais permet-toi je t'en prie. Au contraire, ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenue ;) Ooooh me fait pas culpabiliser T_T Russell c'était le méchant dans l'histoire hein, c'est pas moi d'abord u_u John est le mari de Frannie, qui est la soeur de Quinn ;) J'ai du le mentionner une fois ou deux si je ne me trompe pas... Haha, si je rate je vous mettrai la faute sur le dos, voilà tout!_

_Charlie89 : Bah écoute je trouve aussi... D'autant plus que je ne suis ni vulgaire ni trop trash, j'ai l'impression... Mais bon. Haha, merci pour le compliment au passage._

_Emy Unbroken : Santana sera toujours là pour elle voyons! Merci beaucoup :)_

_Enimsay1998 : Andreas est l'amoureux de Judyyyy la Maman de Quinn! Contente de te faire aimer encore plus le Quinntana alors :)_

_Kellel : Haha, ce n'est qu'une question d'entraînement voilà tout ;) Malheureusement tu n'auras pas de réponses pour la lettre aujourd'hui, mais lundi :) Si tu n'as pas encore retrouvé, je te redisq qu'Andreas est le chéri de Judy! Merci de prendre ma défense (a)  
_

* * *

**Avant Noël**

Quinn avait toujours aimé Noël. Elle trouvait les gens plus gentils, plus ouverts, plus serviables et plus sensibles aux autres. Lorsqu'elle était à Lima, elle passait de longues soirées à servir des repas aux plus démunis, à faire des collectes dans les rues et ce genre de trucs. Elle se souvenait avec une grande forme de nostalgie les fêtes de famille qui avaient rythmées son enfance et son début d'adolescence. Les matins où elle réveillait à l'aube Frannie pour aller ouvrir les cadeaux, et la nuit précédente où elle avait lutté tant bien que mal pour ne pas s'endormir avant que le père noël ne passe. Elle aimait Noël oui, et ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'elle accepta la proposition de Santana de retourner à Lima. De toute manière, elle ne s'était pas imaginé passer Noël à un autre endroit.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc réservé leurs billets de train, préférant largement prendre ce moyen de transport plutôt que la voiture. On ne savait jamais avec les conditions météorologiques, et Santana avait préféré éviter un nouvel accident à sa petite-amie. D'autant plus que sur place, elles auraient la voiture de la blonde pour se déplacer. Elles avaient prévu de passer toutes les fêtes à Lima, donc Noël et Nouvel an. Une fête été organisée par Brittany dans sa maison, à laquelle les deux étudiantes avaient naturellement été conviée.

Santana, elle, n'avait rien contre Noël. Bien au contraire. Ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, était de trouver des cadeaux qui entreraient dans son budget tout en faisant plaisir à ceux qu'elle aimait. D'autant plus que cette fois-ci, les Fabray et les Lopez avaient décidé de faire une fête commune. Il y aurait donc Judy et Quinn Fabray, Frannie, son mari et son nouveau-né, Alma, Santana, Maribel et Alberto Lopez. Sans compter que Judy avait demandé si son allemand pouvait venir et qu'il avait été accepté avec plaisir par la grand-mère de Santana, puisque c'était elle qui avait été l'organisatrice de tout cela. Il y avait donc neuf cadeaux à trouver, et Santana avait manqué de s'arracher les cheveux. Fort heureusement, elle avait convenu avec Quinn qu'elles feraient un cadeau commun pour Andreas, John (le mari de Frannie), Frannie et son bébé. Et la latine avait délégué la tâche à Quinn de trouver une idée.

En vérité, ce qui avait été bien plus dur à trouver, c'était le cadeau pour Quinn. Santana avait passé de longues, très longues, heures dans les magasins, à y errer en espérant qu'un cadeau lui sauterait au visage. Mais elle ne trouvait rien d'assez bien pour la femme qu'elle aimait, et elle était rentrée bredouille à chaque fois. Fort heureusement, elle avait fini par trouver son bonheur, une journée avant de prendre le train pour Lima.

C'était ses parents qui devaient venir les chercher à la gare, et Quinn ne fut pas étonnée de voir que sa mère s'était invitée avec les Lopez et qu'elle l'attendait elle aussi sur le quai de la gare. Le voyage en train s'était bien passé, heureusement qu'elles avaient réservé leurs billets auparavant, parce qu'il était complètement plein. Elles avaient eu du mal à trouver un endroit où elles pouvaient s'asseoir toutes les deux, et avait fini par le trouver à la toute extrémité du train. Guère attristée de quitter ce compartiment bondé, Santana respira une bonne bouffée d'air frais avant d'aider Quinn à descendre ses valises du train. Oui, valises. La blonde avait cru bon d'embarquer presque toute son armoire avec elle, alors que Santana s'était tout simplement contentée d'un simple sac. Leurs parents s'approchèrent d'elles lorsqu'ils les eurent repérées, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Quinn avant qu'elle ne se retrouve étouffée dans les bras de sa mère.

Santana avait échangé un petit sourire amusé avec la blonde, avant qu'elle ne se fasse à son tour happer par les bras de sa mère.

**- Hola Niña !** lança joyeusement Alberto en ébouriffant joyeusement les cheveux de sa progéniture.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel devant ce geste qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de râler dans les règles de l'art, puisque sa mère s'était reculée et la tenait par les épaules pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

**- Eres siempre también guapa, mi hija.** _(Tu es toujours aussi belle, ma fille.)_

La latine rigola et embrassa sa mère sur la joue, avant d'accorder une accolade à son père. Ce dernier était très souriant, cela faisait un sacré moment que Santana ne l'avait plus vu sourire ainsi. Mais il semblait sincèrement heureux de la retrouver, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Comme elle, Alberto n'était pas du genre à laisser parler ses sentiments, alors ils avaient appris à décrypter le comportement de l'autre pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, San' constata que Judy n'avait toujours pas relâchée sa fille, qui croisa à nouveau le regard de Santana en levant les yeux. La latine rigola une nouvelle fois, avant d'adresser un nouveau sourire à sa mère. Le temps que les Fabray finissent leurs retrouvailles, elle les questionna tous les deux sur leur état de santé avant de répondre à leurs questions concernant le voyage.

Ils purent ensuite prendre la direction de la voiture avec laquelle les parents étaient venus, garée à cinq minutes à pied de la gare. Le trajet à pied comme le trajet en voiture se fit dans la bonne humeur, et Quinn était sincèrement heureuse de revenir à Lima. Elle s'était glissée sur la banquette arrière avec Santana et Maribel, mais parlait du bébé de Frannie. Ce dernier était né il y a quelques jours à peine, et la jeune femme venait de rentrer à la maison. La maison de Judy en vérité, puisque son aînée avait préféré venir s'installer à ses côtés pour vivre ses derniers mois de grossesse. Judy avait naturellement accepté et était dans le plus grand bonheur de voir son premier petit-fils vivre ses premiers jours sous son toit.

Quinn avait été assez angoissée lorsqu'elle avait entendu son téléphone sonner en pleine nuit et voir le prénom de sa mère s'y affiché. Mais Santana, réveillée elle aussi, avait vu un immense soulagement s'afficher sur le visage d'ange de sa petite-amie lorsque sa mère lui avait apprit la nouvelle. Frannie avait accouché et tout c'était très bien passé. Quentin James Moore était né aux environs des deux heures du matin, et avait comme marraine Quinn Fabray. Cette dernière avait été plus que surprise de la proposition de sa grande sœur, mais avait accepté avec joie. Elle trépignait d'ailleurs d'impatience à l'idée de rencontrer son filleul pour la première fois, et devait se retenir de sauter sur son siège.

Comme convenu, la voiture des Lopez s'arrêta chez les Fabray. Afin que chaque couple puisse profiter quotidiennement de leur progéniture, Judy avait proposé aux Lopez de venir s'installer chez elle. Il y avait assez de chambres, puisque Frannie dormait avec son mari et son fils dans son ancienne, Quinn et Santana dormiraient dans la chambre de Quinn et que Maribel et Alberto s'étaient vus attribués la chambre d'amis. Un arrangement qui avait convaincu tout le monde, et qui resserrait l'esprit de Noël, de l'avis de Quinn.

Cette dernière monta d'ailleurs rapidement les marches du perron pour entrer le plus rapidement dans sa maison, en manquant de s'étaler de tout son long sur les marches enneigées, et voir Quentin, laissant ainsi les adultes et Santana se débrouiller avec ses valises. Elle entendait déjà Santana ronchonner, mais elle préféra s'en amuser plus qu'autre chose.

- **Frannie ?** appela-t-elle à peine après être entrée et s'être déchaussée.

Inutile de s'attirer les foudres de sa mère en détrempant la maison dès son arrivée. La voix de sa sœur lui répondit, lui indiquant qu'elle se trouvait dans le salon. Direction que prit la blonde immédiatement, avant de se trouver nez à nez avec le petit être qu'elle avait hâte de rencontrer. Profondément endormi dans les bras de Frannie, Quentin lui semblait étrangement petit et fragile. Il portait le pyjama que Quinn lui avait envoyé en guise de cadeau de naissance, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à Lima à ce moment-là. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, mais avait un petit duvet blond sur le sommet de son crâne, qui appartenait bien aux gênes de sa mère. Les mêmes que Quinn, Frannie et Judy. Bien sûr, Quinn avait déjà demandé des photos à sa sœur et à sa mère, mais le voir enfin sous ses yeux était totalement différent.

**- Il est trop beau,** murmura-t-elle sans le quitter du regard.

Frannie sourit au comportement de sa petite sœur, ne prenant pas mal le fait qu'elle ne prenne même pas le soin de la saluer elle ou son mari qui se trouvait assis à ses côtés. Ce dernier également semblait amusé, après tout il connaissait bien Quinn. Lui aussi était né à Lima et avait donc fréquenté les mêmes endroits que Quinn, Frannie ou Santana. La jeune Fabray avait donc longuement connu son beau-frère avant qu'il ne lui enlève sa sœur pour aller s'installer à Boston, là où il avait trouvé du travail puisqu'il travaillait dans l'armée. Quinn se demandait souvent comme elle faisait pour supporter le métier de son mari, jamais elle ne supporterait de savoir Santana loin d'elle ou en danger imminent. Mais elle ne la jugeait pas, l'important pour elle étant qu'elle soit heureuse. Et, à en juger par son grand sourire malgré sa fatigue apparente, Frannie était heureuse.

**- Tu veux le prendre ?** demanda Frannie à sa sœur.

Cette dernière releva enfin son regard sur elle et répondit à son sourire, avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Le reste de la troupe arrivait à cet instant-même, Alberto s'étant dévoué pour emporter les valises de Quinn à l'intérieur. Les gestes de Quinn démontraient qu'elle n'avait pas perdu l'instinct maternel qu'elle s'était découvert à la naissance de Beth. Elle prit précautionneusement son filleul dans ses bras, afin de ne pas le réveiller. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle observa la petite tête de Quentin et elle le berça doucement, sous le regard attendri de Frannie, mais également celui de Santana qui s'était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte pour regarder sa petite-amie. Quinn fini par sentir son regard, puisqu'elle le releva sur la latine et lui offrit un nouveau sourire, que lui rendit Santana. Avant qu'elle n'entre finalement dans la pièce pour saluer Frannie et John.

•••

Les heures étaient passées paisiblement sous le toit de Judy Fabray. Chaque membre qui s'y trouvait était sincèrement heureux de s'y trouver. Afin de fêter le retour de Quinn et Santana, Judy avait prévu un repas particulier et Quinn et Santana avaient décidé de l'aider. Enfin, Santana l'aidait et Quinn passait son temps avec son filleul dans les bras. Cela n'avait pas dérangé Frannie et John qui en avaient profité pour aller faire une petite sieste. Maribel et Alberto s'étaient quant à eux éclipsés chez eux le temps d'aérer un peu et de faire acte de présence pour dissuader des cambrioleurs de s'en prendre à leur maison.

Judy se trouvait quant à elle dans la réserve et cherchait désespérément à mettre la main sur un assaisonnement bien particulier dont elle avait le secret. D'ailleurs, sa voix ne tarda pas à parvenir à Quinn et Santana qui rigolaient dans la cuisine.

**- Quinn ? Chérie, tu peux venir me faire profiter de tes quelques centimètres en plus ?**

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire doucement et de se tourner vers la latine. Cette dernière était appuyée contre un élément de cuisine et surveillait la casserole à ses côtés, mais n'avait pas grand-chose à faire cependant. Lorsqu'elle vit que sa blonde s'approchait d'elle dans le but évident de lui faire prendre Quentin dans ses bras, elle la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?** demanda-t-elle en regardant le bébé comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un alien.

**- Que tu le prennes dans tes bras le temps que j'aille aider ma mère,** répondit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois.

**- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'ai la mort de ton filleul sur la conscience ?**

Quinn soupira et ne laissa plus le choix longtemps à la latine, puisqu'elle transféra de manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus délicate Quentin dans les bras de Santana. Santana, qui pour le coup osait à peine respirer et surtout pas esquisser le moindre geste. Elle continuait de regarder l'enfant avec une drôle de tête, ce qui déclencha les rires de la blonde, qui s'enfuit pour retrouver sa mère dans la réserve. Elle l'avait appelée une deuxième fois, démontrant ainsi son impatience.

**- Tu sais quoi Quentin ? Ta marraine est complètement barge,** entendit-elle distinctement prononcer Santana.

**- J'ai entendu San !** lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

**- C'était bien le but. **

Santana plaisantait mais n'en menait pas large. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, mis à part ses lèvres lorsqu'elle avait parlé. Elle releva son regard en entendant des pas entrer dans la cuisine, espérant voir Quinn revenir, mais ce fut Frannie qui fit son apparition. Elle eut une petite grimace gênée en voyant la sœur aînée de sa petite-amie, mal à l'aise d'être avec son fils dans les bras sans en avoir même demandé l'autorisation auparavant. Du reste, Frannie la regarda avec une petite curiosité non dissimulée dans son regard.

**- Je suis désolée Frannie, c'est Quinn qui…**

**- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas,** coupa doucement Frannie avec un petit sourire.

**- Tu veux le reprendre ?** demanda Santana avec un petit espoir dans la voix.

**- Il a l'air bien dans tes bras,** répondit simplement Frannie en haussant les épaules avant de s'intéresser aux casseroles sur la gazinière.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Quinn et Judy refirent leur apparition, les mains chargées de plusieurs aliments et assaisonnements dont Santana ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence. Heureusement que Quinn savait cuisiner d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle serait très certainement morte d'intoxication alimentaire à Yale, sans elle. Quinn, qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa petite-amie avec son filleul dans les bras et se saisir de son téléphone portable pour prendre une photo. Mais l'immortalisation de la scène fit faire une grimace à la latine, et Quentin fut réveiller par le flash de l'appareil. Et se mit à pleurer en gesticulant légèrement, ce qui fini par affoler Santana.

**- Je crois que c'est mieux que tu le récupères,** fit-elle en fourrant Quentin dans les bras de sa mère.

Si Judy et Frannie eurent un petit sourire amusé, Quinn ne se retint pas de rigoler, malgré le regard noir que lui lança la latine. Judy déclarant qu'elles feraient mieux d'aller se préparer, elle les renvoya de la cuisine et les deux amoureuses se rendirent à l'étage dans la chambre de Q où elles avaient leurs affaires. Revenir dans son ancienne chambre faisait particulièrement bizarre à Quinn, sa mère n'avait vraiment rien changé ici depuis son départ. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque du lycée, mais ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable. Elle fut prise d'une certaine vague de nostalgie, mais Santana l'en tira bien vite, bien décidée à lui faire payer ce qu'elle considérait comme un affront il y a quelques minutes. Elle se saisit de la taille de sa petite-amie et la fit se tourner dans sa direction pour avoir son visage en face du sien. Surprise, Quinn la regarda en arquant un sourcil.

**- Tu crois pouvoir me prendre pour une babysitter, me prendre en photo et te moquer de moi en t'en tirant comme ça ?**

Quinn comprit alors, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, puisque Santana la fit basculer sur son lit, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Avant qu'elle ne rigole, en attrapant le visage de la latine entre ses mains pour lui voler un tendre baiser. Santana, qui s'était couchée sur elle, lui adressa un petit sourire arrogant, ce qui fit rire une nouvelle fois la blonde. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant de se laisser aller contre les nombreux coussins qui se trouvaient sur son lit.

**- Moi j'ai trouvé ça très mignon,** avoua-t-elle en souriant.

Santana lui sourit en retour, chassant quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qui se trouvaient sur les yeux de Quinn. Ses cheveux avaient bien repoussés, et la blonde avait décidé de recommencer à les porter un peu plus long que ce qu'elle les avait coupés. Moins cependant que ce qu'elle avait avant. Santana n'avait rien dis, de toute manière elle trouvait Quinn sexy peu importe comment elle était coiffée ou habillée. Même lorsqu'elle s'était teinte les cheveux en rose, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'admirer sous toutes les coutures. Sans compter que les habits qu'elle portait à cette époque mettaient ses forme bien plus en valeur que ses nombreuses robes.

**- Tu penses encore à Beth ?** s'informa soudainement Santana

La question ne surprit qu'à moitié Quinn. Elle savait que Santana arrivait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, mais c'était plus le moment de la question qui l'étonnait. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait dire à Santana concernant sa fille, mais après tout elle avait été la première à avoir comprit que Quinn regrettait son geste.

**- Presque tous les jours,** finit-elle par avouer.

La question de savoir si elle lui manquait était inutile d'être posée de l'avis de Santana. Elle voyait bien la réponse dans les yeux verts de sa petite-amie, qui s'étaient brusquement fait nostalgiques. La latine eut un petit sourire triste devant ces yeux, et avait déposé un bisou sur la joue de sa blonde. Elle regrettait un peu d'avoir posé cette question et d'avoir plongé Quinn dans une telle nostalgie. C'était un sujet un peu tabou que les deux jeunes femmes évitaient, Quinn pour éviter d'être blessée, et Santana pour éviter de blesser sa petite-amie. Alors, pour éviter d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, elle se contenta de continuer de caresser doucement le visage de Quinn du bout de ses doigts.

**- Je n'aurais jamais du l'abandonner.**

La réflexion à voix haute de Q n'étonna pas spécialement Santana. Encore une fois, elle savait parfaitement que Quinn pensait cela, même si elle ne l'avait jamais évoqué à voix haute.

**- Tu te rends compte que même si je la revois maintenant, j'aurai manqué quatre ans de sa vie ? Jamais je ne la verrai faire ses premiers pas, prononcer ses premiers mots… Tout ça, parce que c'est trop tard. Jamais j'aurais du accepté qu'on me l'enlève. **

**- Tu as fais ce que tu pensais de mieux pour elle Quinn. Certes tu n'as pas eu spécialement de conseils d'adultes, mais… **

**- Je l'ai fais parce que je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions à l'époque. J'habitais chez Mercedes, et même si elle m'a toujours beaucoup soutenue, je ne me voyais pas d'élever un enfant là-bas. Et quand ma mère est réapparue dans ma vie, je me suis toujours dis que mon père pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment et me remettre à la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait fait la première fois. Que mon temps ici était compté, en quelques sortes. **

**- Peut-être que tu pourrais recontacter Madame Corcoran ? Tu as quand même sacrément mûri depuis tes cheveux couleur malabar… **

**- Je ne saurais même pas où commencer. Elle est partie je ne sais pas où, et je n'ai pas le droit de chercher Beth. Seule elle peut le faire, et après le coup que j'ai fais à Shelby je doute qu'elle le veuille un jour. **

Santana fit une petite grimace. Quinn lui avait récemment avoué ce qu'elle avait fait pour tenter de récupérer Beth il y a un peu plus d'une année. Cacher ces choses dans l'appartement lui avait paru comme une brillante idée à l'époque, mais maintenant elle se rendait bien compte à quel point c'était stupide. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour tenter de rattraper les choses. La latine ne l'avait pas jugée et ne le faisait toujours pas, elle souhaitait même au contraire aider Quinn à retrouver sa fille.

**- Peut-être qu'elle réalisera que c'était juste parce que tu voulais la retrouver. **

La blonde fit une petite moue avant d'hausser les épaules, peu convaincue de la chose. Mais elle appréciait le fait que la latine se creuse la tête pour tenter de lui remonter le moral. Elle se releva légèrement pour embrasser Santana, qui lui sourit doucement.

**- Mais bon… Au moins j'ai la femme que j'aime à mes côtés.**

**- Et la femme que tu aimes t'aime également,** répondit Santana en souriant. **Mais on ferait vraiment mieux de se préparer, sinon on va se faire découper en morceau et servir de repas de Noël. **

**- Allons-y,** soupira Quinn en attendant que Santana veuille bien se lever pour qu'elle puisse faire de même. **Tu viens me frotter le dos ?**

•••

Après une douche sous laquelle elles avaient joué les prolongations, heureusement personne ne monta voir ce qu'elles faisaient, Quinn et Santana se trouvaient dans la chambre de la blonde pour finir de se préparer. Elles avaient encore le temps puisque les parents de Santana n'étaient pas encore de retour, et la latine décida de profiter de cet instant pour lancer un coup de fil à Puck. Ce dernier ne se trouvait pas à Lima pour Noël mais avait promis qu'il serait là pour la fête de Nouvel An. Quinn, qui prenait toujours bien plus de temps que la latine pour se préparer, était encore en train d'hésiter quel haut mettre lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa mère l'appeler.

**- Je ne suis toujours pas prête Mam',** lança la blonde un brin agacé.

Santana, qui avait observé sa petite-amie faire deux cents fois le tour de la pièce alors qu'elle était au téléphone, fini par poser sa main sur le combiné avant de s'adresser directement à Quinn.

**- Mets le premier que tu as choisi, il met tes yeux en valeur. L'autre est bien trop décolleté, mais tu pourras le porter pour moi ce soir…**

Quinn rigola avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de se saisir du premier haut qu'elle avait essayé. Comme si de rien n'était, Santana reprit sa conversation avec Puck, que Quinn écoutait d'une vague oreille. Il était apparemment question d'une fille qu'il avait rencontrée il y a peu de temps. La blonde fronça les sourcils en entendant Santana demander comment elle était physiquement, avant de faire un petit sourire à la description de Puck, mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'annoncer à San' qu'elle descendait, en lui jetant un bref regard. Chose qui surprit Santana, mais Q ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

Toujours un brin contrariée, Quinn rejoignit le salon dans lequel elle retrouva John, sa mère et Andreas. Elle comprit alors enfin pourquoi sa mère avait demandé sa présence plusieurs fois depuis quelques minutes. Andreas venait d'arriver et étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux à Lima en même temps, c'était également la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Essayant de chasser la jalousie qui continuait malgré tout de l'habiter, Q offrit un sourire à Andreas avant de venir le saluer.

**- Quinn. Je suis content d'enfin te rencontrer en chaire et en os !**

**- Moi aussi,** répondit simplement Quinn en lui souriant toujours.

Andreas avait un petit accent allemand, et la jeune Fabray comprit tout de suite pourquoi il avait plu à sa mère. Il semblait calme, posé et réfléchi, et il émanait de lui comme une espèce de petite aura rassurante que Quinn n'aurait pas pu expliquer avec des mots. C'était plus un ressenti qu'autre chose. Et en plus, il avait accepté sa mère comme elle était, avec son passé et ses deux filles. C'était déjà beaucoup pour un homme de son âge, ce qui démontrait bien la maturité qu'il pouvait avoir malgré la différence d'âge entre lui et Judy. Judy qui ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux, profondément soulagée de constater qu'elle ne lui ferait pas vivre un enfer. Cela aurait peut-être été le cas de la Quinn d'il y a une année, mais elle avait bien changé et évoluée elle aussi.

La petite famille fut bientôt rejointe par Santana qui semblait avoir terminé son coup de téléphone. Elle se sentait un brin mal à l'aise de débarquer dans ce petit tableau familial, d'autant plus que Quinn ne lui adressa qu'un très petit sourire avant de se relancer dans sa conversation avec Andreas. Au moins elle s'entendait avec lui, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Judy fit les présentations et Santana serra la main de celui qui était parfois surnommé Andy avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa petite-amie. Elle déposa sa main sur la cuisse de Quinn en un signe de possession évident, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. La latine n'avait pas compris le brusque changement de comportement de Q à son égard et était un peu perdue. Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle accueillit le retour de ses parents sous ce toit.

Maribel interdit à Judy de retourner dans sa cuisine pour mettre la table et dresser les assiettes, et réquisitionna d'ailleurs au passage sa fille qui alla lui donner un coup de main en râlant. Elle aurait préféré rester aux côtés de sa petite-amie, même si elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son arrivée dans le salon.

**- Esto pasa bien entre Quinn y Andreas, es una buena cosa,** fit Maribel pour entamer la conversation. _**(**__**ç**__**a se passe bien entre Quinn et Andreas, c'est une bonne chose.)**_

**- Mhm, **fut tout ce qu'elle obtient comme réponse de la part de Santana.

Un presque mutisme qui étonna grandement la mère Lopez. Elle se détourna donc des assiettes qu'elle sortait de l'armoire pour constater que sa fille avait continué de regarder Quinn à travers la porte de la cuisine, d'un air pensif qu'elle connaissait bien. Quelque chose la chiffonnait profondément, et ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'elle était repartie chez eux avec son mari.

**-¿ Esto no va Niña ? **_**(Quelque chose ne va pas Niña ?)**_

**- Todo está bien. **_**(Tout va bien.)**_

Mais Maribel n'était pas de celles qui étaient nées de la dernière pluie. Ou de la dernière neige, puisqu'elle datait de ce matin. Elle avait d'ailleurs remercié le ciel d'avoir rendu sa fille bien sage et plus prudente, parce qu'elle s'était déjà attendue à devoir se battre contre Santana pour qu'elle accepte de laisser sa précieuse Mustang à New Haven. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, même si elle mettait beaucoup cela sur l'influence positive que Quinn avait sur sa fille. Quoiqu'il en soit, Maribel s'approcha doucement de sa fille et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle savait que Santana n'était pas câline, du moins avec elle, aussi elle s'attendait à ce que cette dernière la repousse ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

**- ¿ Comprendes que es una forma de mimoso? **_**(Tu réalises que c'est une forme de câlin ?)**_

Maribel rigola mais ne fit pas d'autres commentaires, profitant d'avoir un peu sa fille rien que pour elle. Elle était bien sûr très heureuse de voir Santana aussi épanouie dans sa relation, de voir à quel point elle était présente pour Quinn et Quinn était présente pour elle, mais si elle devait être tout à fait honnête, la présence de sa fille unique sous son toit lui manquait énormément. Elle n'était pas réellement prête à la voir s'envoler loin du nid familial, mais n'avait jamais rien dis. Santana étant son unique enfant, elle avait un peu de mal à la voir grandir.

**- ¿ A cuál edad pensaste tener niños? **_**( A quel âge as-tu pensé à avoir des enfants ?)**_

Pour le coup, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé il y a quelques secondes, ce fut Maribel qui relâcha sa fille en la regardant comme si elle avait évoqué le fait de devenir stripteaseuse à Las Vegas. Et encore, cela l'aurait sûrement moins étonnée.

**- ¿ Por qué?**

**- Hablamos de Beth antes, con Quinn. Entonces me preguntaba a partir de cual edad las mujeres en general tenían ganas de tener niños,** répondit Santana en haussant les épaules. _**(On a parlé de Beth avant, avec Quinn. Alors je me demandais à partir de quel âge les femmes avaient envie d'avoir des enfants. )**_

**- Esto depende de mujer San'. Pero yo esto fue tan pronto como encontré a tu padre. **_**(Cela dépend des femmes San'. Mais moi cela a été dès que j'ai rencontré ton père.)**_

**- ¿ Y por qué no tuvo otros niños? **_**(Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu d'autres enfants ?)**_

**- Porque ya teníamos la perfección. **_**(Parce que nous avions déjà la perfection.)**_

Santana offrit un des plus beaux sourires à sa mère, qui le lui rendit. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille, avant que cette dernière ne prenne les couverts que sa mère venait de sortir pour les déposer sur la table du salon. Si Santana semblait heureuse de cette discussion, Maribel semblait quant à elle très intriguée. Santana avait toujours dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir d'enfants. Ce qu'elle ne disait jamais, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de mal faire les choses ou de leur faire plus de mal que de bien. De ne pas être à la hauteur. Et cela, Maribel l'avait bien compris, depuis de nombreuses années. Pourtant elle s'entendait bien avec les enfants de manière générale, il n'y avait cas voir comme Sofia la collait lorsqu'elle était en vacances à Porto Rico. Santana refit une brève apparition dans la cuisine pour demander si sa mère avait encore besoin de ses services, ce que Maribel refusa avec un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers les casseroles et le repas qu'avait préparé Judy.

_**- Mi Niña demasiado rápidamente…**_ marmonna Maribel en remuant doucement l'intérieur des casseroles. _**(Ma petite fille grandit trop vite…)**_

•••

**- Andreas est plutôt sympa non ?** demanda Santana en se démaquillant à l'aide du miroir dans la chambre de sa petite-amie.

**- Pour l'instant il a l'air de l'être oui. Mais je ne le connais pas encore assez pour en être sûre.**

**- Arrête Q, tu lui as parlé presque toute la soirée… **

Pour toute réponse Quinn, qui était assise sur son lit dans une de ses nuisettes et se tartinais de crème pour la peau, haussa les épaules. Son comportement envers Santana n'avait pas changé de la soirée. Elle n'était pas véritablement froide ou distante, mais bizarre et pas comme elle se comportait habituellement avec son amoureuse. Même en présence de leurs parents, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles étaient devant eux et habituellement elle n'était pas gênée par le fait de lui prendre la main ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais ce soir, Santana n'avait eu le droit à aucune attention particulière de la blonde.

Soupirant donc, Santana reposa le démaquillant et le morceau d'ouate qu'elle tenait dans la main sur la table avant de s'approcher de sa blonde pour s'asseoir en face d'elle et lui prendre les mains. Quinn la laissa faire en la regardant, mais ne décrocha pas un mot. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise de se sentir aussi jalouse pour un malheureux petit sourire, mais elle avait bien comprit que le moment de s'expliquer sur son comportement était venu.

**- C'est à cause de Beth que tu as été distante toute la soirée ? Parce que je t'en ai parlé ?**

**- Quoi ? Non, tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en parler.**

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de Quinn, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Santana pense que Beth était la raison de son léger éloignement par rapport à elle. Cette dernière lui fit d'ailleurs un petit sourire d'excuse, avant de se décider à lui avouer enfin ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

**- Non en fait, c'est plutôt le sourire que tu as eu lorsque Puck m'a parlé de sa nouvelle conquête qui m'a dérangée. **

**- Pourquoi ?** demanda Santana en arquant un sourcil.

**- Parce que c'est jamais agréable de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre peut te plaire, voilà tout,** répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules.

Santana comprit enfin ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer sous le crâne et dans le cerveau (torturé) de sa petite-amie, et leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer. Une crise de jalousie très bien refoulée, elle aurait du s'en douter. Mais Quinn fronça les sourcils en la regardant faire, prenant le comportement de la latine comme de la nonchalance ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. En tout cas, elle n'apprécia pas du tout.

**- Peut-être que toi ça ne te fait rien de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre puisse me plaire, mais pour moi ce n'est vraiment pas le cas,** lança Quinn en tentant de retirer ses mains de celles de la latine.

**- Si j'ai souris Quinn, c'est parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il aimerait enfin se trouver une fille avec qui construire quelque chose de sérieux, comme je l'avais fais avec toi. **

**- Oh…**

Et voilà comment se sentir brusquement stupide, pensa la blonde en baissant les yeux. Elle avait une nouvelle fois la preuve qu'il valait mieux parler à Santana immédiatement sur ce qu'elle ressentait plutôt que de se monter la tête toute seule. Quinn se mordit légèrement la lèvre en sentant le regard de Santana sur elle, et elle l'interrogea du regard. La manière qu'avait Santana de la regarder était étrange et mystérieuse, ce qui l'avait interpelée. Quinn arrivait normalement à décrypter ce qu'elle voyait dans les opales de sa brune, mais cette fois cela n'était pas possible. Et cela l'agaça brièvement d'ailleurs, elle aimait pouvoir se dire qu'elle savait tout de la latine et qu'elles pouvaient se comprendre en un seul regard ou un seul sourire. Encore qu'habituellement c'était tout à fait le cas.

**- Comme tu dis. Alors, quelqu'un d'autre que moi peut te plaire ?**

**- Non,** répondit Quinn en toute honnêteté avant de se blottir dans les bras de Santana. **C'est toi que j'aime.**

Santana déposa ses lèvres sur le front de sa petite-amie, avant qu'elle ne décide enfin de se coucher. Le lendemain elles auraient la journée à elle également, mais le jour suivant le fameux repas de Noël chez Alma Lopez était prévu. Santana repensa au cadeau qu'elle avait trouvé pour sa blonde, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait choisi la bonne chose. Elle avait peur que Quinn soit un peu déçue de ce cadeau, après tout jamais Santana ne lui avait rien offert. Si la latine était née au mois d'août et qu'elles avaient donc fêté son anniversaire à Porto Rico, Quinn était née au mois de février et jamais Santana ne lui avait offert la moindre chose. En tant que couple du moins… Vivement que Noël arrive, pensa Santana avec l'impression de redevenir la petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque.

* * *

_Voilà pour le chapitre :)_

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que la différence de degrés entre le climat d'aujourd'hui et celui du monde de Quinn et Santana ne vous filera pas la grippe! Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Il est un peu plus long que les derniers, j'ai été prise d'une crise d'inspiration!_

_Je vous souhaite un bon vendredi et un bon week-end :) Et je vous dis à lundi!_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	8. I wish you a merry Christmas

_Bonjour à tous :-)_

_Il n'y a que moi qui trouve que le week-end passe trop vite? Et qu'il devrait y avoir un jour supplémentaire entre le samedi et le dimanche, histoire de se remettre du samedi? Non parce qu'à un moment ça ne va plus être possible hein, je vous le dis moi... Bref!_

_Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end? Comme certains l'ont remarqué, j'avais complètement oublié de vous mettre le "prochainement" à la fin du chapitre précédent, c'est vous dire à quel point j'avais la tête dans le c... irage vendredi matin hein!_

_J'ai vu que quelques-uns d'entre vous étaient allé faire un tour sur le blog, et je suis contente qu'il serve alors :-)_

_Bonne rentrée à ceux qui reprennent, et bonne continuation à ceux qui n'avaient pas arrêtés x) Courage à vous!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_faberry-momo : Bonne rentrée ma belle! J'espère que cela se passera bien pour toi._

_covergirls06 : Je dois dire que c'est une des scènes de ce chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire! Contente de voir qu'elle t'a plu également :)_

_Mikiido : Maiheu, c'est pour voir si tu suis bien et tout T_T Je t'ai déjà dis que j'adorais ta photo de profil? :D_

_Kellel : Haha, continue, je suis fière de toi! Tu fais une très bonne posteuse de reviews, en tout cas moi j'adore *siffle* Tu auras la réponse concernant la fameuse lettre dans ce chapitre :-)_

_QuinnTana4everL : J'adore cette fête aussi! J'ai l'impression que les gens sont moins cons et plus gentils et ouverts. Et qu'ils pensent plus aux autres, même si c'est souvent pour se donner bonne conscience plus qu'autre chose *siffle* Mdr après Quinn et Santana tu veux que John boude aussi? Tous mes persos vont finir par te faire la tronche à un moment donné hein, c'est plus possible! Tu auras du Quinntana pendant le chapitre du Nouvel an, proooomis! Et oui Quentin à de la chance, Quinn est une marraine parfaite! Bon en même temps Quinn est parfaite j'ai envie de te dire! Et encore merci de tous tes beaux compliments!_

_littlesitter : Merci beaucoup ma belle :) Beth est prévue, mais pas tout de suite pour tout t'avouer, donc il faudra que tu t'armes un peu de patience en attendant tout cela ;) Les Lopez ont emménagé chez Judy pour être plus proches de Santana parce que les deux amoureuses ne voulaient pas se séparer :)_

_gleek 1909 : Rolala le relâchement et tout! Non j'arrête de te taquiner avec ça, après tu ne vas plus vouloir me poster de reviews T_T Haha! Tu verras le cadeau par ici ;)_

_Rose : Oui Beth est prévue, mais pas tout de suite :) Il y aura bien sûr quelques mentions par-ci par-là très certainement, mais elle reviendra un peu plus tard. Mdr j'en connais une qui est fâchée contre Rachel!_

_Ninja-Guest : OMG t'imagine un bébé mélange de Quinn et Santana? Faudrait le mettre sous clé parce qu'avec son sex appeal... Ca promet! Bon retour chez toi alors ;)_

_Ellerrina : Deux moitiés d'orange :)_

_Totoche77 : Merci! Encore un fan de Noël :D On va pouvoir former une team bientôt, c'est bien ;) Oui j'aime beaucoup l'amitié entre Puck et Santana, tout comme j'aime beaucoup celle de Blaine et Quinn qui n'existe finalement pas autant que cela dans la série. Je trouve ça dommage, ils ont tout pour s'entendre finalement. Mais bon! Je ne m'appelle pas Ryan Murphy ;P Qu'est-ce que tu t'étais inventé comme film? :) La relation que Santana a avec ses parents est autant compliquée que Santana elle-même, c'est dire!_

_Taz94 : Oooooooooooooooh mais t'es de retour! Tes commentaires m'avaient manqué, je me demandais justement quand est-ce que tu allais revenir! Merci de poster un commentaire par chapitre, c'est vraiment très gentil! J'adore voir comment tu réagis à chaque fois et comment tu me salues à chaque fois aussi en me demandant comment ça va x) Quelle adorable personne très polie que tu es! Mais non, jamais je ne pourrais faire mourir Quinn, je tiens bien trop à cette petite tête blonde voyons! Et je suis persuadée que Santana sortirait de mon ordinateur pour me casser la figure si jamais je lui faisais le moindre mal alors autant éviter ;) Quinn est une marraine parfaite oui! Mmh je ne peux pas te répondre pour le bébé du Quinntana pour l'instant.. Par contre Beth sera de retour un peu plus tard :) Vu que tu as posté des gentilles reviews, je t'en veux même pas de m'avoir traité de monstre! C'est pas gentil ça?_

_Charlie89 : Comme je te comprends et comme je te soutiens mentalement! Haha, la meilleure partie c'est la réconciliation sur l'oreiller, c'est bien connu!_

* * *

**I wish you a merry Christmas... **

**- Tana réveille-toi, on va être en retard !**

**- Je suis réveillée, je n'ai juste ni la force ni le courage de me lever. Nuance.**

Quinn rigola, et grimpa sur le matelas où se trouvait toujours Santana. Cette dernière avait le réveil toujours aussi difficile et refusait tout simplement d'ouvrir les yeux. Elles avaient rendez-vous dans une heure chez Alma Lopez, et si Quinn ne connaissait pas forcément très bien la grand-mère de Santana, elle était sûre qu'arriver en retard n'allait pas leur apporter des bons points. Santana s'était couchée sur le ventre et avait emprisonné le coussin de sa blonde entre ses bras, alors que sa tête reposait sur le sien.

**- Allez, debout feignasse !** lança Quinn en retirant la couette du corps de sa petite-amie.

**- Tu vas me le payer Fabray. **

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Santana lui bondit dessus, la faisant basculer dans un grand éclat de rire sur le lit. Elle sourit en voyant que la latine se positionnait au dessus d'elle, gardant cependant un petit air arrogant pour la forme. Santana se pencha sur les lèvres de sa blonde, pour y déposer un baiser, avant d'enfin se lever. En vérité, elle avait hâte de se trouver chez sa grand-mère et d'y passer la journée. Elle souhaitait juste avoir l'attention de Quinn avant de commencer à se préparer. Santana s'éclipsa rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain, alors que Quinn continuait de se préparer. Elle savait par expérience que la latine prendrait son temps sous la douche, aussi elle décida d'aller lui tenir compagnie dans la salle de bain.

**- Tu viens me frotter le dos ?** demanda malicieusement Santana

**- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça nous aide à arriver en avance, miss Lopez. Tu me prêtes ton lisseur ?**

**- Il est dans mon sac.**

Quinn la remercia et retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre la main sur le lisseur de Santana. Le sac de cette dernière ressemblait à un champ de bataille, tout était mélangé. Heureusement qu'elles n'avaient pas de secrets l'une pour l'autre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Quinn chassa un ou deux sous-vêtements qui dissimulaient plus très bien une enveloppe avec son propre prénom écrit dessus. Ce qui l'intrigua, c'était que ce n'était pas l'écriture de Santana qui se trouvait dessus, mais celle de son père. Elle la reconnaissait très bien, il avait toujours eu une écriture particulière et inimitable. Qu'est-ce que Santana faisait avec une lettre de son père ?

Santana, qui refit d'ailleurs son apparition dans la chambre à coucher, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille et une autre sur ses cheveux.

**- Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ? Quinn ?**

Pour toute réponse, la blonde se retourna dans la direction de Santana, tenant toujours l'enveloppe dans sa main. Santana comprit naturellement ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à la cacher ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour la transmettre à Quinn. Le sujet de son père était encore douloureux pour la demoiselle, et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de pourrir son moral alors qu'elle se relevait petit à petit.

**- C'est quoi ça, San ?** demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Santana soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise proche d'elle. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir donner cette enveloppe à Quinn de manière un peu plus solennel, mais les choses étaient faites désormais. Elle tendit sa main pour attraper celle de Quinn et la faire asseoir sur ses genoux. La blonde se laissa faire et prit donc place sur Santana, sans quitter ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains du regard.

**- C'est Haley qui me l'a donnée, lorsqu'on est allé voir ton père au cimetière. Elle m'a demandé de te la donner, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait retrouvée dans les affaires de ton père. Aucune de nous deux ne l'a ouverte et sait donc ce qu'elle contient. Je ne voulais pas te la donner dans un mauvais moment, suivant ce qu'il y a dedans. Je voulais que tu ais complètement digéré sa mort avant de t'y replonger, pour que ça soit moins dur pour toi. Tu comprends ?**

Quinn jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa petite-amie et acquiesça. Elle n'était pas fâchée et avait parfaitement compris que Santana avait agit ainsi uniquement pour la protéger, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle soupira et retourna l'enveloppe dans ses mains, ne sachant pas trop si elle voulait l'ouvrir maintenant. Comprenant son dilemme, Santana déposa un baiser derrière son oreille avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

**- Tu n'es pas obligée de l'ouvrir maintenant mi Querida. **

**- Je sais. Mais si je ne l'ouvre pas, je sens que je vais me demander toute la journée ce qu'i l'intérieur. **

**- Alors fais-le comme tu le sens. **

Quinn regarda quelques secondes Santana, avant de reporter son attention sur l'enveloppe. Elle haussa les épaules et décida de l'ouvrir, la curiosité étant plus forte que le reste. Elle fit cela délicatement, prenant bien soin de ne pas déchirer le papier rosâtre. Elle y découvrit une lettre, qu'elle sortit lentement, avant de l'ouvrir pour la lire. Elle y reconnut une nouvelle fois l'écriture si particulière de son père et n'eut donc pas besoin de lire la signature à la fin pour savoir qui s'adressait à elle. Elle constata également au passage que cette lettre était datée du mois de juin passé.

_« Chère Quinn,_

_En t'écrivant ces mots, j'ignore dans quelles circonstances tu les liras. Et si tu les liras, je sais à quel point tu es en colère contre moi, à cause de ce que je t'ai fait. Et je ne te le reprocherai jamais. Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, mais je ne t'écris pas ces quelques lignes pour te donner des explications, parce que je doute qu'elles te suffisent. Ce que j'aimerais t'offrir aujourd'hui ce sont des excuses._

_Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de ce que tu as besoin, lorsque tu m'as parlé de ta grossesse ce soir-là. Te mettre à la porte a sans doute été la décision la plus dure à prendre pour moi, et je la regrette amèrement. Je l'ai regrettée au bout de quelques jours d'ailleurs, et c'est sans doute à cause de cela que j'ai fui notre foyer. J'ai fui ta mère à qui tu ressembles tellement, et dont les yeux accusateurs me donnaient l'impression de faire face à toi. Et à mes erreurs. Les hommes sont faibles ma Chérie, j'espère que tu ne l'apprendras jamais à tes dépends._

_J'ai cependant entendu parler d'une "certaine" Santana, avec qui tu vivrais une belle histoire d'amour. Ne crois pas que j'ai des espions à Lima, ce n'est personne d'autre que ta sœur qui m'a parlé de ton couple. Je t'avoue que cette annonce m'a énormément surpris. J'avais passé trop de temps à m'imaginer rejeter tous tes prétendants à l'aide d'une carabine pour songer à ce que cela soit une prétendante. Mais si tu es heureuse, qui suis-je pour m'opposer à cela désormais ?_

_Je souhaite sincèrement qu'un jour je puisse refaire parti de ta vie Quinn, mais je crois que pour l'instant il vaut mieux te laisser du temps. Tu vas commencer des études à Yale, et je suis sincèrement fier de toi. J'ai appris pour ton accident également et ai fais le voyage jusqu'à Lima, mais je ne me suis pas montré. Je me suis contenté de te regarder par la fenêtre de ta chambre, alors que Santana te tenait la main. Et, lorsque j'ai appris que tu t'étais réveillée, je suis repartie à Chicago. J'ai fuis une nouvelle fois et je ne l'aurais peut-être pas du, mais je suis comme ça._

_Lorsque tu recevras cette lettre Quinn, j'aimerais que tu saches malgré tout que tu restes et que tu resteras toujours ma petite fille. Je pense très souvent à toi, je prie pour que ton futur se passe comme tu le désires et que tu trouves la force de combattre les épreuves qui se mettront en travers de ton chemin. Prends soin de toi ma fille, et sois digne des Fabray, contrairement à ce que j'ai été. Je reste très fier de toi. Je t'embrasse et t'aime profondément._

_Papa »_

Des larmes étaient apparues sur les joues de la blonde au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, de même que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Santana, qui avait lu la lettre en même temps de Quinn, resserra sa prise autour d'elle pour tenter de lui apporter le plus de réconfort possible. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un fasse pleurer Quinn ? Certes elle était sensible, mais de là à pleurer aussi souvent ces derniers temps… Encore que la consoler ne la dérangeait pas. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle la serra contre elle et qu'elle la berça tendrement en lui murmurant quelques mots qui se voulaient apaisants à l'oreille.

**- C'est vrai que je ressemble autant que ça à ma mère ?** demanda Quinn après que ses larmes se soient séchées.

**- C'est ta mère, forcément que tu lui ressembles. Mais après je ne sais pas vraiment à quel point, parce que quand tu es dans une pièce, je ne vois que toi. **

La phrase fit sourire Quinn qui appuya son front sur la tempe de sa petite-amie. Décidément, elle était soumise à toutes sortes d'émotions ces dernières semaines. Pourvu que cela se calme à partir d'aujourd'hui, parce que cela en restait assez épuisant.

**- Mais si tu demandes à Puck, je suis sûre qu'il te dira que c'est une bonne chose,** ajouta Santana en se remémorant la fête de Sugar.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il m'avait dit trouver ta mère « canon »,** répondit Santana en mettant le mot entre guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts.

Cette révélation arracha une grimace à Quinn, qui eut la brusque vision de sa mère et Puck main dans la main. Elle secoua la tête avec un petit air dégouté qui amusa Santana. La latine déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn qui prolongea le baiser. La blonde avait besoin de réconfort. Malheureusement, elles furent interrompues par Maribel Lopez qui les appelait du bas de l'escalier. Réalisant qu'elle n'était même pas encore habillée, Santana sauta sur ses pieds pour se saisir rapidement de ses habits, sous les yeux amusés de Quinn. Elle décida de laisser ses cheveux en bas et de se les lisser rapidement. En attendant que le fer à lisser chauffe, elle rangea précieusement l'enveloppe dans une poche intérieure de son sac.

•••

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, toute la famille Lopez et la famille Fabray se trouvait dans le salon d'Alma Lopez. Le salon avait beau être très grand, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde sur le canapé. Quinn, Santana et John se trouvaient donc assis par terre, mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger le moins du monde. Les conversations et les rires fusaient dans la pièce, n'empêchant cependant pas Quentin de dormir paisiblement dans les bras de sa grand-mère. La grand-mère de Santana fini par se lever en tenant un verre de mousseux dans sa main, dans le but évident de prendre la parole.

**- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est enfin présent et habillé** – Alma lança un regard appuyé à Santana qui fit rigoler Quinn – **j'aimerais vous remercier d'avoir accepté mon invitation. Certes cette réunion de famille est un peu… Peculiar…**

**- Etrange,** souffla Santana.

**- Oui bon bref. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'y faire, mais finalement tout le monde a l'air d'avoir trouvé son compte. Et je suis sincèrement contente de vous avoir sous mon toit. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, mon agneau et ma dinde ne vont pas cuire tous seuls. **

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et Quinn sourit en voyant sa mère se précipiter en cuisine pour aller donner un coup de main à Alma. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de la brune se déposer sur son épaule dénudée. Elle portait une de ses nombreuses robes, bien que celle-là soit nouvelle étant donné que c'était Santana qui la lui avait achetée lors de leur voyage à New York. De couleur blanche cassée, elle était sans bretelle avec une ceinture de couleur noire qu'elle avait attachée en faisant un nœud sur sa hanche droite. Celle de Santana était un peu plus simple, d'un blanc pur, mais plus courte que celle de la blonde. Elle avait elle aussi une épaule dénudée, dévoilant sa couleur de peau toujours parfaitement mate. Quinn se laissa aller contre sa petite-amie qui lui sourit en retour.

**- Je suis contente d'être là,** avoua Quinn.

**- Et je suis contente que tu sois là. **

Quinn sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de reporter son attention sur les autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Alberto prit à partie sa fille et ils commencèrent à parler d'un groupe de musique dont Quinn n'avait entendu que très vaguement parlé. Un groupe de rock, naturellement. Elle remarqua qu'Andreas semblait un peu perdu là au milieu, ce qu'elle pouvait largement comprendre. Maribel s'était levée pour aller aider Judy et Alma, Frannie et John devenaient gaga devant leur fils, Santana parlait avec son père. Andy croisa le regard de sa belle-fille et lui sourit, avant de se déplacer sur le canapé pour s'approcher d'elle.

**- Les fêtes de Noël se passent comme ça aussi en Allemagne ?** demanda curieusement Quinn.

**- A peu de choses prêts, oui. Les grands repas de famille et tout ça, je crois que c'est universel. Sauf que nous on cuisine plus facilement du porc ou de l'oie en plat principal. Et on a comme tradition de construire une maison en biscuits, sucreries et pain d'épice, comme dans celle d'Hansel et Gretel. **

**- Maman a toujours refusé de me raconter ce conte quand j'étais petite,** avoua Quinn en rigolant. **Elle disait que cela allait me traumatiser des promenades en forêt.**

Andreas rigola à son tour, avant de proposer de lui raconter la version que lui racontait sa grand-mère paternelle. Elle différenciait de la version que l'on entendait aujourd'hui sur plusieurs points. Par exemple, dans celle d'Andy, c'était la mère et non la belle-mère qui décidait d'abandonner ses enfants dans la forêt. Un conte plutôt glauque finalement, et Quinn se fit la promesse silencieuse de ne pas le raconter non plus à ses enfants. Quand elle en aura, certes. Elle remarqua que maintenant que Santana et Alberto avaient eu aussi porté leur attention sur Andreas, à l'instar de Frannie et John.

**- Tu comprends pourquoi maman préférait te raconter les trois petits cochons,** plaisanta Frannie.

Quinn rigola et tous repartirent dans leurs propres discussions. John questionna Andreas sur son lieu d'origine – Berlin – et Frannie décida d'aller coucher Quentin dans le lit de voyage qu'ils avaient emportés et installés dans une chambre à coucher de l'étage. Santana s'était relancée dans la conversation avec son père, tout en caressant machinalement le bas du dos de Quinn du bout de ses doigts. Décidant d'aller voir à la cuisine ce qu'il se passait, Quinn se releva et s'y rendit tranquillement. Elle sentit le regard de Santana la suivre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ce qui la fit sourire. L'intérieur de la cuisine ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec celle d'un grand restaurant. Des dizaines de casseroles étaient en train de cuire, de frire ou de bouillir sur la cuisinière. Certains aliments étaient disposés dans une armée d'assiettes posées sur la table où Alma mangeait lorsqu'elle était seule, alors que d'autres attendaient encore de passer à la casserole. La dinde était au four et embaumait la pièce d'une odeur exquise.

Judy, occupée à faire revenir des oignons, sourit à sa fille lorsqu'elle la vit entrer dans la pièce. Quinn ne lui avait pas parlé de la lettre que lui avait laissée son père, et elle ne savait pas trop si elle le ferait. Elle comprenait encore mieux le dilemme face auquel avait été mise Santana lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée en sa possession. Alma remarqua également la présence de la jeune Fabray dans ses cuisines et s'approcha d'elle.

**- Tiens Quinn, rends-toi utile et émince-moi ces échalotes. **

Quinn sourit et se mit au travail. Elle n'avait pas mal pris le moins du monde le ton sans appel d'Alma, bien au contraire. Elle avait compris très rapidement que c'était justement lorsqu'elle avait adopté les personnes qu'elle se permettait de se conduire de cette manière. Les discussions allaient de bon train ici également, bien qu'elles soient un peu plus féminines. Quinn s'y mêla sans aucune peine, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se couper les doigts. Des tâches concernant le dessert lui firent ensuite attribuées, alors que les trois autres femmes quittèrent la pièce pour mettre la table. La blonde avait beau être concentrée sur ses découpages, elle repéra les pas de Santana qui s'approchait de la pièce. Sans se retourner, elle sourit et fit semblant de rien.

Santana croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya contre le mur derrière sa blonde, en souriant elle aussi. Elle était sincèrement et profondément heureuse de constater à quel point leurs deux familles pouvaient bien s'entendre. Plutôt que se disputer pour les avoir pour les fêtes, elles avaient décidées de se rassembler et de passer une très bonne journée ensemble. C'était bien plus que ce que la latine avait osé imaginer un jour. Elle observa encore quelques secondes son ange blond avant de s'approcher d'elle et de passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour coller son ventre contre son dos. Elle cala son visage sur l'épaule de la blonde et constata qu'elle souriait.

**- Tu m'as entendue arriver hein ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Absolument,** répondit Quinn en souriant d'un air amusé. **Je reconnaîtrais tes pas entre mille.**

Santana sourit à son tour et regarda Quinn s'essuyer les mains sur un torchon avant de se tourner dans ses bras. Q lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou, pour l'embrasser tendrement. Santana, qui mourrait d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn depuis leur arrivée ici, resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et approfondit le baiser. Elle ne savait pas comment Quinn réagirait si elle l'embrassait devant tout le monde, et préférait éviter de la mettre mal à l'aise. Malheureusement, il est toujours difficile d'avoir un peu d'intimité dans une cuisine située dans une maison où des préparatifs d'un repas de Noël ont lieu. Elles sursautèrent donc en entendant des pas revenir dans leurs directions, et décollèrent leurs lèvres juste à temps pour voir Alma Lopez revenir dans sa cuisine.

_**- Por el amor de Dios**_** Santana, laisse ma commise tranquille. **

Santana rigola, mais profita qu'Alma ai le dos tourné pour voler un dernier baiser à Quinn avant de la relâcher. Cette dernière avait légèrement rosit, mais n'avait pas semblée être particulièrement gênée, à moins qu'elle ne le cache très bien. Quinn reprit son travail alors que la latine s'approcha de sa grand-mère et se mit sur les pointes des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

**- N'essaye pas de m'attendrir pour espérer piquer dans mes plats, Pequeña,** lança Alma.

Le ton sonnait comme une menace, mais elle fut bien mise à mal par le sourire qui régnait sur le visage de la vieille dame. Santana le remarqua d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle vola quand même un morceau de viande avant de se faire chasser de la cuisine par une Alma armée d'un rouleau à pâtisserie.

_**- Familia de locos,**_ rigola Maribel qui croisa sa fille qui s'enfuyait de la cuisine en rigolant.

•••

**- Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à exploser.**

La phrase de Frannie fit rigoler doucement Quinn. En vérité elle sentait elle aussi qu'elle avait beaucoup trop manger, et qu'elle allait devoir se remettre au sport pendant un petit moment. Pour sa défense, chaque aliment concocté était excellent, et elle ne s'était de loin pas forcée pour goûter à tout. Assise aux côtés de Quinn, Santana parlait de la vie à Yale avec sa grand-mère, tout en jouant avec la main de sa petite-amie sous la table. Les cadeaux avaient été distribués avant le dessert, et Santana avait été très heureuse de voir que son cadeau convenait parfaitement à sa petite-amie. Elle lui avait trouvé un joli bracelet en or blanc, sa matière préférée, où elle avait fait graver leurs deux prénoms, séparés par un coeur. Un cadeau des plus romantique de l'avis de Quinn, qui avait été sincèrement surprise et heureuse. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher d'embrasser tendrement Santana, se fichant momentanément du monde qui les entourait. De sa part, Santana elle avait reçu deux billets de concert pour aller voir un de ses groupes de musique favori avec qui elle voulait. Mais San' avait déjà décidé qu'elle s'y rendrait en compagnie de Quinn.

En tout cas, tout le monde semblait sincèrement ravi des cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Frannie et John furent les premiers à partir, Quentin avait besoin d'être un peu au calme, et tout le monde comprit sans aucun problème. Quinn tint à accompagner sa sœur jusqu'à la voiture et sortit donc avec le petit couple. Elle sursauta en sentant Santana arriver derrière elle et déposer sa veste sur ses épaules.

**- Tu veux attraper la mort ?** demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui rappela Judy à Quinn.

**- Arrête, on dirait ma mère,** lui lança-t-elle d'ailleurs en rigolant.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel mais s'autorisa à déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie pour la troisième fois de la journée. Quinn accepta ce baiser avec un grand sourire, avant de croiser le regard de Santana.

**- Tu as quelque chose à me demander, non ?**

**- Tu me connais trop bien,** sourit Santana. **En fait… Je me demandais si tu accepterais de dormir avec moi ici. Je trouve ça triste de laisser ma grand-mère toute seule ce soir, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de dormir sans toi. J'ai déjà demandé à nos parents et ils sont d'accord, il ne manque plus que ton accord. **

**- Et ta grand-mère ?**

**- Elle est d'accord, bien sûr, heu… A condition qu'on dorme dans des chambres séparées. **

Quinn resta figée quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire. Des chambres séparées, cela devait faire une bonne éternité qu'elle n'avait plus entendu parler de cela. Même son père autorisait John à dormir dans la chambre de Frannie lors de leur adolescence. Elle secoua doucement la tête avant de réfléchir une fraction de secondes. Elle savait que sa présence, même séparée par un mur, était désirée par Santana, sinon elle ne lui aurait pas proposé de dormir à ses côtés. Elle fini donc par lui répondre, en haussant les épaules.

**- D'accord, mais il faut que j'aille récupérer des affaires chez moi. **

**- Ta mère s'est déjà proposée de faire l'aller-retour**, sourit Santana.

Elles retournèrent donc à l'intérieur pour informer les personnes qui s'y trouvaient qu'elles avaient toutes les deux décidé de tenir compagnie à Alma. L'heure avançant, les Fabray et les Lopez décidèrent de rentrer, à l'exception de Judy qui devait revenir déposer sa fille ici. Mais elle le faisait de bon cœur. Quinn, de retour à la maison, fit donc un rapide passage à l'étage pour prendre les affaires dont elle avait besoin. Elle embarqua plusieurs choses appartenant à Santana également, bien que cette dernière avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin chez sa grand-mère. Mais on ne savait jamais. Afin de ne pas priver sa mère de trop nombreuses heures de sommeil, Quinn se dépêcha et fut de retour dans la voiture en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Pendant son absence, Santana et Alma avaient eu le temps de préparer les deux chambres dans lesquelles dormiraient les deux jeunes femmes. Le salon et la cuisine étaient déjà rangés, grâce aux coups de mains de tous les invités, notamment de Maribel et Judy. Cette dernière semblait beaucoup apprécier Alma, malgré son caractère certes un peu particulier et rude. Elle lui rappelait secrètement sa mère, morte il y a quelques années maintenant. Quinn n'était qu'une petite fille à l'époque et n'avait eu que très peu de temps à partager avec elle.

Si Santana avait récupéré la chambre qu'elle occupait habituellement, Quinn se retrouva dans la chambre où le lit de Quentin avait été monté il y a quelques heures. Elle était assez simple avec des photos et des posters de Porto Rico, mais la blonde l'appréciait énormément. Alma leur proposa de boire un dernier verre au salon avant d'aller se coucher, chose qu'acceptèrent volontiers les deux jeunes femmes.

**- C'est gentil de me tenir compagnie,** sourit Alma en soufflant sur son thé pour le refroidir.

**- C'est normal Abuelita. Tu t'es pliée en quatre pour nous aujourd'hui. **

Quinn sourit pour soutenir cette phrase, et Alma leur sourit en retour. Un certain silence naquit entre les trois femmes, témoignant de la fatigue qu'elles ressentaient toutes les trois. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et personne n'avait vu la journée passer. Mais c'était une bonne chose finalement, bien plus agréable que ces repas de famille sans fin où Quinn avait très souvent eu envie de se jeter par la fenêtre pour qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose. Perdue dans ses pensées, la blonde n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui avait lieu entre Santana et sa grand-mère, avant qu'elles ne décident d'aller enfin se coucher. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un chaste baiser sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Santana sous l'œil d'Alma, avant de disparaître dans leur chambre.

**P.O.V Santana**

Chambres séparées, on croit rêver. Je m'attendais un peu à ce que Quinn fasse la tronche, mais j'ai été très surprise qu'elle accepte la chose sans véritablement s'y opposer. Déçue, presque. Mais tant pis, ce n'est que pour une nuit après tout. J'enlève ma robe que je pose sur la chaise située près de mon lit, avant de porter mon attention sur l'armoire de la pièce. Vu que je venais quand même assez souvent dormir chez Abuela avant que l'on se brouille, j'ai un nombre assez impressionnant de fringues dans cette baraque, pyjama y comprit. J'en choisi un au hasard et l'enfile après m'être débarrassée de mes sous-vêtements.

Les volets de la pièce d'à côté se ferment, et me font donc comprendre que Quinn ne va pas tarder à se mettre au lit. Par pure flemmardise, je décide de ne pas faire de même et me laisse tomber sur mon lit en soupirant. Cela me fait vraiment bizarre de me retrouver ici dans ces circonstances. La dernière fois que j'ai dormi dans ce lit, je n'étais pas en couple avec quelqu'un de particulier. Enfin, j'avais cette histoire tellement compliquée avec Brittany alors qu'elle sortait avec Artie. Artie, non mais je vous jure. Ne vous y méprenez pas, j'aime beaucoup l'homme à roulettes. Mais préférer Artie à moi, il faut avoir un sacré grain à mon avis. Mais c'est du passé, et puis j'ai Quinn maintenant. Désolée si tu m'entends Britt, mais une Quinn vaut un nombre infini de Brittany.

Les minutes passent, et je réalise que je ne vais très certainement pas réussir à dormir sans Quinn à mes côtés. Alors, pour passer le temps et espérer dormir, je regarde les photos qu'on a pu prendre depuis le début de notre relation. Celles de cet été notamment. Quinn m'a souvent traitée de paresseuse parce que je n'ai toujours pas vidé mes dossiers de ces photos, mais finalement j'ai eu raison de ne pas le faire. Sachant que par habitude Quinn ne mettait jamais son téléphone sur silencieux ou vibreur, je ne prends pas le risque de lui écrire. Cela risquerait de réveiller ma grand-mère qui dort au bout du couloir.

Mais, une fois que j'ai fini de regarder ces photos, mon ennui revient, tout comme le manque que j'ai de Quinn. A-t-elle réussi à s'endormir elle ? La dernière fois que nous avions dormi séparées datait de cet été, et elle avait eu du mal elle aussi. On avait fini par s'endormir en parlant via Skype, c'est dire à quel point on avait du mal. Encore une dizaine de minutes passent, et je décide de briser les règles d'Abuela. Après tout, les règles sont faites pour être brisées non ?

Je me lève donc sur la pointe des pieds en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire craquer le parquet. Petit vicieux. Après avoir délicatement ouvert la porte de ma chambre, je jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour vérifier que personne ne s'y trouve. Tout semble calme et paisible, et je sais qu'Abuela a éteint ses lumières elles aussi, puisqu'aucune trace de luminosité ne passe par-dessous sa porte. Marchant toujours aussi silencieusement, ayant l'impression d'être James Bond rejoignant un point stratégique sous l'œil ennemi, je m'approche de la porte de la chambre de ma petite-amie.

J'ouvre la porte et la referme tout aussi délicatement que je l'ai fais avec la mienne, après m'être glissée à l'intérieur. Quinn ayant fermé les volets, il y fait nuit noire et je dois attendre quelques instants, le temps que mes yeux se fassent à l'obscurité régnant dans la pièce. Quinn est couchée sur le côté, dos à moi. Je devine qu'elle est endormie grâce à sa respiration profonde et son corps qui se lève de manière régulière. Cela ne m'étonne pas d'un côté, elle était tellement fatiguée que je m'étais étonnée qu'elle ne se soit pas endormie debout dans la cuisine.

Toujours aussi silencieuse, je m'approche du lit en quatre pas, avant de me mettre à genoux dessus. J'observe mon ange quelques secondes, avant de réaliser qu'un de mes t-shirts se trouve serré dans sa main. Trop mignon. J'aurais du y penser aussi, peut-être que cela m'aurait aidée à m'endormir. Mais tant pis, je suis là maintenant et je préfère largement avoir ma blonde entre mes bras plutôt qu'un simple morceau de tissu. Quinn est enroulée dans la couette de manière assez complexe, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Et après elle ne me croit pas lorsque je lui dis que je dois me battre pour espérer en avoir ne serait-ce que dix centimètres…

Après m'être allongée à ses côtés, je passe un bras sur sa taille et me colle doucement contre elle, en profitant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Sa petite joue de poupée, qui tressaillit légèrement lorsque mes lèvres la rencontrèrent. Cette réaction m'amuse, et je fais de même sur sa mâchoire et le coin de ses lèvres. Quinn bouge dans son sommeil, jettant au passage la couette sur le sol et se retrouve étalée sur le dos. Et elle a gardé ses sous-vêtements pour dormir. QUE ses sous-vêtements. Comment voulez-vous que je reste sage si elle me tente sans arrêt hein ? Mes yeux glissent sur son corps – parfait – tranchant avec son visage de bébé, mais que j'adore tous les deux. D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser mes mains sur son ventre en souriant doucement. Sa peau est toujours aussi douce, comme de la soie, et mes doigts s'attardent sur ses cicatrices qui s'effacent petit à petit, et le tatouage qu'elle s'est fait faire cet été. Jamais je ne me laisserai de voir mon prénom écrit sur le corps de la femme de ma vie.

Mes caresses ne laissent jamais Quinn indifférente, et peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Afin qu'elle ne pousse pas un hurlement strident qui réveillerait ma grand-mère, je pose rapidement ma main sur sa bouche. Et j'ai bien fait, à la vue du cri qui se meurt contre ma peau.

**- Calme-toi Babygirl, ce n'est que moi. **

Elle le réalise évidemment aussitôt, même si son regard ne peut s'empêcher d'être accusateur.

**- Tu vas finir par avoir ma peau, à force,** me lance-t-elle après avoir enlevé ma main de ses lèvres.

**- C'est de ta faute aussi, on n'a pas idée de dormir en sous-vêtements quand on est aussi belle que toi. **

Mon ton bougon la fait rigoler, mais je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Je crois que si ma grand-mère nous trouve comme ça, elle va tout simplement nous tuer toutes les deux, après nous avoir lu la bible. Quinn comprend le message et me sourit avant de reprendre la parole à voix basse.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici sinon ?**

**- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas de doudou pour m'endormir, alors j'avais besoin de tes bras. **

Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, je la vois rougir violemment, ce qui m'arrache quelques rires silencieux. Et une tape à l'arrière du crâne qu'elle m'administre, comme à chaque fois que je la taquine. Je rigole encore une fois, avant de passer mes mains de chaque côté de sa taille et de me coller contre elle. Ma tête se pose sur son épaule, mais sa main me fait relever le visage et ses lèvres cherchent les miennes. Je souris en constatant qu'elle aussi n'a pas eu son quota de câlins et de bisous aujourd'hui et ne me fait pas prier pour lui rendre ce baiser. Je remonte même mon visage à son niveau et pose ma main sur sa joue pour approfondir le baiser. Ma langue fini par rencontrer la sienne, afin de faire perdurer cet instant. Cela aussi est une chose dont je ne pourrai jamais me lasser. La manière qu'elle a de m'embrasser.

A force de câlins et de baisers, je finis par m'endormir paisiblement, tout comme Quinn d'ailleurs. Le réveil fut un peu plus folklorique puisque je fus réveillée en sursaut aux alentours des huit heures du matin par une voiture qui avait trouvé drôle de klaxonner juste dessous nos fenêtres. Quinn n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, sommeil lourd oblige, contrairement à moi. Je savais que ma grand-mère n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, et que j'avais plutôt intérêt à rejoindre rapidement mes quartiers. Chose que je fis, après avoir observé et embrassé tendrement ma belle au bois dormant.

* * *

_Voilà! _

_Alors que pensez-vous du Noël chez Alma Lopez? De la lettre de Russell? Quel est votre moment favori dans le chapitre? Dites-moi tout! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi ça me donne envie d'y être hein... Le prochain chapitre sera également pendant les fêtes de Noël, même s'il y aura moins de cadeaux et de dinde au menu!_

_**Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :**_

_**Ouvrant le frigo pour se prendre quelque chose à grignoter avant de retourner au salon, Alberto gratifia Santana d'un dernier sourire. Quinn attendit que Frannie reparte à son tour avec le biberon, avant de s'approcher doucement de la latine.**_

_**- Bébé tu as pleuré ? demanda Quinn en caressant doucement la joue de sa petite-amie à l'aide de son pouce.**_

_**- Peut-être un peu, répondit Santana en haussant les épaules.**_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

_Alors, qu'est-ce qui fait pleurer Santana à votre avis? Et bonne nouvelle, ce chapitre sera posté mercredi ;-) Alors à mercredi mes lecteurs adorés!_

**Louguia**


	9. Ton filleul me déteste!

_Bonjour mes petits amours, comment allez-vous?_

_Personnellement, je suis crevée. Ces profs sont des malades et des sadiques, et ce que je fais en rentrant chez moi c'est : Douche, devoirs, manger, devoirs, écrire un bout du chapitre et dormir. Passionnante ma vie hein? Heureusement que j'arrive à m'amuser avec nos Quinn et Santana adorée! Comme je vous l'ai dis précédemment, j'adore l'esprit de Noël et ce genre de fêtes, même si dans ce chapitre cela manquera sûrement un petit peu! Mais c'est pour vous aider à digérer la dinde d'Alma c'est tout :D_

_Je me permets de vous poser une petite question... Qui parmi vous connait les forums RPG? Quelqu'un joue dessus? Je cherche désespérément une volontaire pour jouer une Naya Rivera, alors si vous êtes intéressés, faites-moi signe ;)_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous envoie toutes mes bonnes ondes positives pour cette fin de semaine! Prenez-soin de vous!_

_Et bonne lecture bien sûr :)_

_QuinnTana4everL : J'avoue que pour le coup j'ai vraiment fait le repas de famille que j'aimerais avoir, avec tout le monde qui s'entend bien et tout ça... Mais j'ai peut-être un peu trop joué sur la guimauve non? En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire :) Et je te confirme que Quinn boude! Bon je vais envoyer Santana pour la faire débouder, je suis pas sûre que ça la dérange autrement que ça ;) Contente de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu et que tu as eu ton quota de bisous, câlins et compagnie alors! Et Santana ne peut pas me bouder, elle est occupée avec Quinn *siffle* Et puis pour le reste, tu sais où me trouver si un jour tu te retrouves dans le même cas que Santana!_

_covergirls06 : Haha oui Santana tient bien son caractère de quelqu'un ;) J'avoue que la lettre est un peu tristounette, mais bon... Voilà la suite :)_

_gleek 1909 : Toutes mes félicitations pour ta connexion, je suis fière de toi! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, je savais! Et oui, tu as eu ta réponse! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce cadeau alors? :)_

_Taz94 : Bonjour à toi également ô grande et très gentille Taz! Je vais bien merci et toi? Moh ci pas très gentil de vouloir me taper dessus heeeein! Mais je comprends parfaitement, je déteste les histoires qui finissent mal et tout ça. Ok bah j'ai déjà une signature si je lance la pétition "Pour un jour supplémentaire entre le samedi et le dimanche" alors mdr! Il y a beaucoup de choses concernant Quinn et sa famille dont je ne suis pas très contente, comme la grand-mère de Santana qui tombe aux oubliettes également. Mdr! Contente que le calme te fasse du bien alors ;) Mais continue de me lancer des fleurs je t'en prie :D_

_Totoche77 : Oui c'est un peu en décalage, mais c'est pas plus mal, si? *siffle* J'y avais honnêtement pas pensé du tout! Tu as ta réponse concernant les larmes de Santana juste maintenant :)_

_Mikiido : Merciii! Au passage ta fiction me manque ;)_

_FaberryBrittanaShipper : Oooooh bah il est ou ton Ninja là? Ca me manque! Roh courage pour ta rentrée, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé?_

_Charlie89 : Haha, tu t'inspires de Chrys toi aussi? ;) Merci beaucoup pour ces beaux compliments en tout cas. Et moi aussi je serais allée rejoindre Quinn pour dormir (a)_

_littlesitter : Je comprends pourquoi, elles sont juste trop cute toutes les deux (L) Et le moment dans la cuisine était particulièrement drôle à écrire également, je visualisais parfaitement bien la scène! Et tu as la raison des larmes de Santana dans ce chapitre! Et mes félicitations pour avoir trouvé une partie ;)_

_Kellel : Ouaaaaaaaais encore toi! Ca tombe bien j'adore tes reviews (a) Et oui on est mercredi et je poste, elle est pas belle la vie? Je ne l'aimais pas trop non plus, mais bon... Il reste le père de Quinn malgré tout! Notre petit ange blond adoré (L) Haha j'aurais bien aimé que tu me dises une des choses qui se trouve dans ta tête tiens, je suis sûre que ça m'aurait fait rigoler! Mais non rien n'est arrivé à Alberto! Tu as la réponse maintenant de toute manière :)_

* * *

**Ton filleul me déteste!**

**- QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIINN !**

Le cri strident de Santana Lopez résonna dans toute la maison, faisant sourire la principale concernée, qui se trouvait un étage plus bas. Jour de semaine oblige, tout le monde était parti travailler ou faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Et, pour soulager un peu sa sœur, Quinn avait proposé à Frannie de garder son filleul pour aujourd'hui. La jeune maman avait accepté avec plaisir et John et elle s'étaient octroyés une journée tranquille dans Lima et ses environs. Tout s'était bien passé au début de la journée, il faut dire que Quinn savait exactement quel geste avoir à n'importe quel instant. Contrairement à Santana.

Cette dernière se trouvait actuellement dans la chambre de John, Frannie et Quentin, tenant le bébé dans ses bras en espérant calmer ses pleurs qui s'étaient déclenchés dès que la latine l'avait pris dans ses bras. Quinn lui avait demandé de le faire puisque le petit s'était réveillé en sanglotant, et qu'elle se trouvait à cet instant en train de faire la vaisselle. Cela faisait quelques minutes que Santana se trouvait seule avec Quentin, et elle commençait déjà à paniquer. Décidant de ne pas jouer avec les nerfs de sa petite-amie, Quinn laissa tomber la vaisselle pour l'instant et gravit les escaliers aussi rapidement que possible.

**- Il n'arrête pas de pleurer, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fais,** fit la latine en se dépêchant de donner Quentin à Quinn.

La blonde récupéra habilement son filleul et déposa sa tête sur son épaule en le berçant doucement. Elle jeta un regard à Santana qui semblait sincèrement inquiète, avant de lui offrir un petit sourire.

**- Tu lui as rien fait Tana, il a faim c'est tout. **

**- Oui bah la prochaine fois tu demanderas à ta sœur de nous le fournir avec une notice d'explications**, ronchonna Santana.

Quinn rigola et tendit ses lèvres en direction de la latine pour quémander un baiser, avant de reporter son attention sur son filleul. C'était les heures auxquelles Frannie avait l'habitude de lui donner le biberon, elle n'était donc pas étonnée qu'il exprime ainsi son mécontentement. Elle suivit donc Santana jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et retourna dans la cuisine. Santana l'y avait précédée, et elle se tourna dans sa direction en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant apparemment que Quinn lui dise quoi faire.

**- Il faut lui préparer son biberon,** annonça Quinn. **Donc soit tu le reprends maintenant qu'il s'est calmé, soit…**

**- Je fais le biberon. Je crois bien que ton filleul me déteste. **

**- N'iiiiimporte quoi, **répondit la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais Santana lui adressa une grimace significative, avant de prendre un biberon propre et sec dans l'armoire et de sortir le lait en poudre de l'armoire. Elle suivit les instructions de Q à la lettre, faisant bien attention à ne pas dépasser la mesurette, avant de mettre le biberon dans le chauffe-biberon. Son regard contrarié s'attendrit lorsqu'elle le reposa sur sa compagne, qui continuait de bercer machinalement Quentin.

**- Quoi ?** demanda cette dernière.

**- Rien. Avoir un bébé dans les bras te va bien, c'est tout. **

Ces mots inattendus laissèrent Quinn interdite quelques secondes, se demandant ce que cela voulait réellement dire. Depuis la naissance de Beth, elle s'était toujours imaginée avoir un ou plusieurs autres enfants. Bien à elle, qu'elle garderait et qu'elle élèverait. Jusqu'à Santana elle ne s'était jamais projetée avec quelqu'un, mais elle savait désormais que c'était avec elle qu'elle voulait élever ses enfants. Le seul souci était qu'il leur était impossible d'avoir leur enfant, avec un mélange parfait de leurs deux gênes. Ce que Quinn trouvait parfaitement injuste, pourquoi deux personnes qui s'aiment comme elles le font ne pourraient pas avoir leur enfant à elles ? Cependant, le silence de la blonde fini par mettre Santana mal à l'aise, et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une boulette.

**- Je t'ai blessée ?** demanda-t-elle finalement au bout de quelques instants.

**- Hein ? Oh… Heu non, bien sûr que non. J'ai été surprise c'est tout,** répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'approcha du chauffe-biberon sous l'œil intrigué de Santana, qui décida cependant de ne pas insister. Calant Quentin contre son épaule à l'aide d'une main, elle sortit le biberon de l'autre pour en vérifier la température. Se sentant brusquement inutile, Santana prit doucement le biberon de la main de sa blonde afin de faire ce travail elle-même. Elle n'en savait certes pas grand-chose sur les bébés et ce domaine, mais elle savait quand même vérifier si la température d'un biberon de lait n'était pas trop élevée. Elle versa donc une goutte de lait sur son poignet, avant de relever la tête vers Quinn.

**- Température parfaite,** fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Quinn lui sourit à son tour et elles passèrent au salon pour s'asseoir sur le canapé et être installées plus confortablement. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil malicieux à Santana, la blonde se déplaça légèrement, juste assez pour déposer Quentin dans les bras de la latine. Qui se tendit immédiatement en lui jetant un regard paniqué.

**- Tu n'espères pas que je lui donne son biberon quand même ?**

**- Je ne l'espère pas, puisque tu vas le faire. Ce n'est pas compliqué Bébé. **

En prononçant ces mots, elle avait noué un bavoir autour du coup de son filleul, qui recommençait à s'impatienter en voyant le biberon. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Santana pour perdre le peu de confiance qu'il restait en elle, et elle ne redonna pas Quentin à sa marraine uniquement à cause du regard qu'elle lui lança. Soupirant donc, elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de commencer à lui donner son biberon. Elle baissa son regard sur le petit être qui avait arrêté de pleurer et qui mangeait tranquillement, cherchant des ressemblances avec Frannie ou Quinn. Mais, mis à part les cheveux blonds et son nez qui ressemblait fortement à celui de Quinn, Quentin était le portrait craché de son paternel.

Un flash détourna l'attention de Santana de Quentin, qui constata que Quinn venait de les prendre en photo. La latine leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant faire, avant de tirer la langue au moment où elle appuyant à nouveau sur le déclencheur.

**- Tu n'es rien qu'une grande gamine,** rigola Quinn après avoir vérifié la photo sur l'écran de l'appareil numérique.

**- Peut-être, mais tu aimes ça, **sourit malicieusement Santana.

Quinn ne démentit pas, et se contenta de répondre au sourire de sa petite-amie. Oui, elle aimait l'insouciance et la joie de vivre de Santana, et encore plus le fait qu'elle sache parfaitement être sérieuse et réfléchie quand la situation le lui demandait. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas forcément à faire il y a encore quelques années. Mais, contre toute attente, Santana avait mûri et était devenue un appui indispensable pour Quinn. Elle s'assit à nouveau aux côtés de Santana et Quentin, observant elle aussi son filleul.

**- Tu as vu ? Il s'est calmé,** fit remarquer Santana.

**- Je t'ai dis qu'il avait juste faim,** répondit Quinn en prenant une nouvelle photo.

Santana lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil en souriant, avant de reporter son attention sur Quentin. Comme Quinn, elle était peu à peu tombée sous le charme dévastateur du bébé, sans oser s'en approcher pour autant. Cette journée babysitting était donc le moment où jamais de tenter de se rapprocher de lui. Sans compter que c'était quand même beaucoup facile à faire lorsqu'il mangeait que lorsqu'il pleurait.

**- Tu as annoncé le verdict à tes parents au fait ?** demanda brusquement Quinn après un petit moment de silence.

Santana ne releva pas les yeux sur Quinn tout de suite, sachant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Hier soir, elle avait reçu un appel téléphonique d'un officier de police qui lui avait annoncé le verdict concernant l'affaire que Quinn avait dénoncé, concernant Pedro. Elles n'avaient bien sûr pas pu se rendre sur place pour voir le procès, mais Santana avait été représentée par son avocate et son oncle. Elle avait gagné bien sûr et, en plus des six mois de prisons, elle allait recevoir de nombreux dollars de dédommagement. La longueur de l'emprisonnement se basait sur l'abus et le chantage que Santana avait vécu, puisqu'elle avait atteint la majorité sexuelle à cette époque là. D'après les lois de Porto Rico du moins.

**- Non, pas encore. Mais je devrai bien le faire quand mon père verra comment mon compte en banque se remplira. **

**- Tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ?**

Cette fois-ci, la latine releva son regard sur Quinn. Cette dernière s'était rapprochée d'elle et avait déposé sa tête sur son épaule, déposant au passage l'appareil photo sur la table basse devant elle. Santana réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre de cette proposition ma foi forte tentante. Elle n'avait pas reparlé de cette affaire avec ses parents, trouvant que c'était un sujet trop sensible. Et elle avait du mal à l'aborder, notamment avec son père qui avait failli devenir fou. Maintenant que cette histoire était réglée, elle voudrait ne plus jamais en entendre parler.

**- Non, j'en parlerai à ma mère et elle transmettra à mon père. Mais c'est gentil Q.**

Cette dernière sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Santana, avant de reporter son attention sur son filleul. Ce dernier arrivait au bout de son biberon, et Santana, décidant que Quinn était plus capable qu'elle dans ce domaine-là, le lui tendit pour qu'elle l'aide à digérer. Ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir, marchant lentement le long de la pièce alors que Santana alla déposer le biberon à la cuisine. Puis elle revint dans la pièce et étendit une couverture sur le sol pour qu'elles puissent s'y installer avec le petit. Quinn déposa donc doucement Quentin avant de lui donner des jouets et de s'asseoir à côté de Santana.

**- A quoi tu penses ?** demanda-t-elle curieuse de savoir ce qui avait plongée la latine dans un tel mutisme.

**- En fait… Je me demandais ce que je pourrais faire de tout cet argent, **avoua-t-elle doucement.** Je crois… Enfin, j'y ai réfléchi hier soir et… Bon je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée, mais… **

**- Crache le morceau Tana,** fit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Jemedemandaissituvoudraisquonseprenneunappartement . **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je… Heum. Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien qu'on prenne un appartement, toi et moi. **

**- A New Haven ?**

**- Bah… Heu… Oui. **

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant la tête que faisait Santana. Elle semblait dépitée et très gênée à la fois, et jouait nerveusement avec un pli de la couverture avec sa main. La blonde déposa sa main sur celle de Santana, ce qui lui fit relever son regard sur elle. Santana se détendit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit le sourire radieux de Quinn sur son beau visage, commençant donc à espérer que sa réponse serait positive. Certes elles partageaient une chambre à coucher d'une trentaine de mètres carrés, mais Santana avait parfaitement conscience qu'un appartement voulait dire complètement autre chose.

**- J'adorerais prendre un appartement avec toi, Tana. Si je t'ai demandé si c'était bien à New Haven, c'est parce qu'on n'a pas encore décidé ce qu'on ferait après nos études… **

**- Je serais une rock star dont tu seras folle amoureuse,** répondit malicieusement Santana. **Mais oui,** **New Haven, parce que c'est là qu'on habite… Après on peut toujours en changer quand on déménagera. **

**- Il y a quand même un petit problème,** fit Quinn en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**- Lequel ?**

**- Je suis **_**déjà**_** amoureuse de toi. **

Santana rigola et se jeta sur Quinn, la faisant basculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongée de tout son long sur le sol. La latine avait bien sûr fais attention à ne pas blesser Quinn ou écraser Quentin en agissant de cette manière, et c'est sans doute pour cette raison que Quinn préféra rire du comportement infantile de sa petite-amie. Son air rieur s'attendrit lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux couleur charbon de Santana, qui lui caressait doucement le visage. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Quentin qui jouait tranquillement avec un de ses multiples doudous reçus lors de Noël, avant de reporter son attention sur la brune lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

**- Et moi je suis folle amoureuse de toi. Mais c'est vrai, tu es d'accord ? On partage un appartement pendant au moins deux ans et demi toi et moi à New Haven ?**

**- Parfaitement d'accord,** répondit Quinn avec un petit sourire.** J'ai même hâte de commencer les visites.**

Santana sourit à son tour et se pencha une nouvelle fois sur Quinn pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle était véritablement heureuse et soulagée que sa blonde ait accepté sa proposition. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement dire comment elle aurait réagi si elle avait répondu non. Mal très certainement, mais elle ne se serait pas emportée contre Quinn. Elle aurait été blessée et aurait eu du mal à comprendre les raisons de ce refus, puisque si les choses avaient été inversées, Santana n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de répondre par la positive. Heureusement, c'était ce qu'avait fait Quinn.

**- J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas mis en tête de donner des cours sexuels à mon fils ?**

Le ton taquin de Frannie Fabray avait fait sursauter les deux demoiselles toujours allongées sur la couverture, à côté de Quentin. En constatant de qui il s'agissait, Santana se dépêcha de se relever pour s'asseoir dans une position moins indécente, avant de tendre une main à Quinn pour l'aider à se relever. Cette dernière eut un petit sourire coupable envers sa sœur, réalisant avant Santana que son aînée plaisantait.

**- Il n'en a pas besoin, il va faire des ravages. Comme sa mère et sa marraine,** répondit Quinn en rigolant.

**- Oui bah si la marraine pouvait arrêter d'en faire…**

La remarque de Santana, bien que dite à voix basse, fit rigoler Quinn et Frannie, qui s'approcha de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier émit un gazouillis qui la fit sourire, avant que Quinn ne se relève pour lui raconter la journée qu'ils avaient passés tous les trois. Peut-être plus longuement que nécessaire, mais Quinn avait été sincèrement enjouée par cette journée. Elle se proposa d'ailleurs de le garder une nouvelle fois si Frannie et John en avait besoin, et cette dernière lui promit de s'adresser à elle si besoin. Elle pensait rester quelques temps chez Judy encore, puisque John devait repartir à l'étranger pour le bien de son métier la semaine prochaine. Et Frannie se sentait plus à l'aise de rester sous le toit de sa mère plutôt que seule ou avec la famille de John.

Les trois jeunes femmes restèrent au salon une demi-heure, où elles furent rejointes par Maribel qui rentrait des courses. Santana alla aider sa mère, il aurait été difficile de ne pas le faire lorsqu'on vous jette un tel regard accusateur de toute manière. Les deux sœurs se trouvant dans le salon, Santana réalisa qu'il valait mieux aborder le sujet Pedro le plus vite possible pour en être débarrassée rapidement, et que c'était le moment idéal. Elle attendit donc, un dernier paquet dans les mains, que sa mère referme le coffre de la voiture pour la suivre à l'intérieur, jusqu'à la cuisine.

**- ¿ Mamá?** demanda Santana d'une voix douce lorsqu'elles y furent toutes les deux.

**- ¿ Qué? **

Maribel avait répondu distraitement en commençant à empiler les choses dans le frigo et le congélateur. Mais, constatant que sa fille ne poursuivait pas, elle se releva et se pencha légèrement en arrière pour voir par-dessus la porte du frigo ce qu'il se passait. L'air lointain et songeur de sa fille ne lui présagea rien de bon, et ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle referma le réfrigérateur avant de s'approcher doucement de Santana.

**- Dime mi hija. **_**(Dis-moi, ma fille.)**_

**- Supe ayer por la noche que Pedro era condenado de edad de seis meses de prisión, además del dinero que deberá darme. **_**(j'ai appris hier soir que Pedro a été condamné à six mois de prison, en plus de l'argent qu'il devra me verser)**_

La latine n'avait pas eu le courage de relever son regard ou son visage en direction de sa mère. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un brin coupable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Quinn avait passé de longues heures à lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne devait pas le ressentir, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Si ça se trouve ce Pedro avait des enfants à charge ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, et ils allaient être dans la merde par sa faute. Santana fixait le sol devant elle, si bien qu'elle ne prit connaissance des intentions de sa mère que lorsqu'elle se retrouva coincée dans ses bras.

**- Este hijo de perro merecía sólo esto. Y tiene suerte que tu padre no estaba en Puerto Rico en aquel momento. **_**(Ce fils de chien ne méritait que ça. Et il a de la chance que ton père ne se trouvait pas à Porto Rico à ce moment-là.)**_

Aucun mot ne pouvait être mis sur la rage qu'avaient ressentie Alberto et Maribel Lopez en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à leur précieuse fille il y a quelques années. Maribel avait du calmer son mari tout en se calmant elle-même, parce que ce dernier était devenu franc fou. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil, et elle avait sérieusement eu peur qu'il aille assassiner cet homme dans son sommeil, ou qu'il fasse une bêtise dans ce genre-là. Paradoxalement, jamais il n'avait abordé le sujet avec Santana. Par pudeur très certainement, mais Maribel savait déjà qu'il considérerait cette peine comme ridicule par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait à leur fille.

Santana ne répondit pas, mais laissa sa mère la garder dans ses bras tant qu'elle le voulait. Elle avait légèrement l'impression d'être revenue en enfance, mais ce n'était pas si désagréable finalement.

**- ¿ Acaso podrás hablar de eso a Papá? **_**(Tu pourras en parler à Papa ?)**_

**- ¿ Hablarme de qué? **_**(Me parler de quoi ?)**_

Santana se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix de son père retentir derrière elle. On se serait cru dans une de ces mauvaises séries américaine à suspense, où l'acteur principal arrivait après une longue explication entre deux filles qu'il courtise à la fois. Bon ce n'était pas tout à fait cela, mais le mauvais effet de surprise était là. D'autant plus que San' n'était pas prête du tout à aborder ce sujet avec son père. Déglutissant difficilement, Santana se retourna vers sa mère.

**- Que passa ? (**_**Que se passe-t-il ?)**_ demanda Alberto en remarquant l'air un brin affolé de sa fille.

**- El juicio cayó, Alberto. **_**(le jugement est tombé, Alberto).**_

Pas besoin de plus longues explications, puisque les deux filles Lopez virent qu'il comprit immédiatement de quoi il en retournait. Son visage se fit plus dur et plus froid, et une haine sans limite alluma ses pupilles aussi noires que celles de Santana. Cette dernière déglutit difficilement, alors que son père reprit la parole.

**- Hasta la pena de muerte sería demasiado dulce para él.**_** (Même la peine de mort serait trop douce pour lui).**_

**- Soy afligida Papá (Je suis désolée Papa),** marmonna Santana en retrouvant un intérêt démesuré pour ses pieds.

**- ¿ Afligida ? ¿ De qué? ¡ Santana, es él quien debería ser afligido, no tú! **_**(Désolée? De quoi? Santana, c'est lui qui devrait être désolé, pas toi! )**_

**- Hablas como Quinn **_**(tu parles comme Quinn),**_ ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer la latine.

**- Entonces le dirás que tiene razón. **_**(alors tu lui diras qu'elle a raison)**_

Santana leva les yeux au ciel, avant de croiser à nouveau le regard de son père. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter et n'avait de loin pas imaginé se retrouver dans cette situation. Elle avait pensé que sa mère parlerait de cela à son père lorsqu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux, pas avec elle dans les environs. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence, avant qu'Alberto ne reprenne la parole.

**- Ven aquí (**_**viens ici),**_ fit simplement Alberto en ouvrant ses bras.

Santana obéit sans broncher et se retrouva cette fois dans les bras de son père. Une chose à laquelle elle était bien moins habituée. Malgré leur amour mutuel et la relation privilégiée qu'ils avaient tous les deux, ils n'étaient pas tellement du genre à se le montrer de cette manière. Plutôt par une complicité et des petites attentions. Maribel sourit à cette scène attendrissante, avant de s'approcher d'eux pour avoir le droit elle aussi de faire partie de cette étreinte. Elle y fut d'ailleurs accueillie par les rires de sa fille et le bras de son mari qui la serra elle aussi contre lui.

**- Je vous aime tous les deux _(Le quiero los dos)_,** fit doucement Maribel avant d'embrasser la joue de sa fille.

**- Moi aussi Maman _(Yo también Mamá)_,** répondit Santana en souriant.

**- Et moi aussi _(Y yo también)_. **

Souriant tendrement, Maribel les embrassa tour à tour avant de rejoindre le salon où Judy venait de l'appeler. Pris dans leur conversation familiale, aucun des Lopez n'avaient entendu que la mère de Quinn était rentrée. Santana ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en se retrouvant en compagnie de son père dans cette cuisine après ce dont ils venaient de parler. Jamais elle n'avait abordé le sujet de la sexualité ou quoique ce soit avec lui, c'était sa mère qui s'en était chargée. Santana se souviendrait très certainement toute sa vie de cette première conversation, alors qu'elle n'était pas âgée de plus de 14 ans.

Mais cela n'avait jamais empêché Alberto de faire très attention à sa fille et de vouloir la protéger. Lorsque Santana leur avait avoué son penchant pour les femmes, il lui avait promis et montré son soutien à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Et, le lendemain après cette discussion, Santana avait retrouvé de nombreuses brochures concernant les relations sexuelles entre femmes et les manières de se protéger. Fort heureusement, Santana avait été toute seule lorsqu'elle les avaient découvertes, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir rougit autant durant tout le reste de sa vie. Mais elle avait réellement apprécié la manière dont son père l'avait protégée.

Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, Santana suivit sa mère du regard lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine, se perdant brièvement dans ses pensées. Sans comprendre réellement comment, elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son père. Les bras de ce dernier la serrèrent un peu plus fort que ce que ceux de sa mère l'avaient fait, mais ce n'était vraiment pas désagréable. Sentir l'eau de toilette de son père la ramena à des années en arrière et, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**- Soy afligido de no haber estado allí para protegerte Soberbia. **_**(Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour te protéger magnifique).**_

**- Esto no era de tu culpa Papá **_**(ce n'était pas de ta faute Papa),**_ répondit Santana d'une voix étranglée.

**- No llores más a mi bebé. Todo va bien ahora. **_**(Ne pleure plus mon bébé. Tout va bien maintenant.)**_

Santana ne répondit pas mais acquiesça de la tête, tout en restant dans les bras protecteur de son père. Elle s'était longuement cachée de ces moments sentimentaux en jouant les dures à cuire, mais finalement si elle s'était plus ouverte à ses parents, elle aurait très certainement mieux vécu certaines épreuves. Mais il n'était pas trop tard de renouer avec eux sur ce point-là, d'autant plus que jamais son père ne l'aurait tenue ainsi contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de larmes dans ses yeux s'il ne le souhaitait pas également.

**- Te quiero Santana, jamás olvides esto. Tu madre y tú sea lo que tengo de más caro. **_**(Je t'aime Santana, ne l'oublie jamais. Ta mère et toi êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher.)**_

**- Te quiero Papá.**

Souriant, Alberto déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille avant de la relâcher, quelques secondes avant que Quinn et Frannie fassent leur entrée dans la cuisine, apparemment toutes les deux en pleine conversation. Si Quinn s'arrêta une seconde de plus sur Santana, Frannie s'intéressa immédiatement au chauffe-biberon dans lequel elle plongea un nouveau biberon. Ouvrant le frigo pour se prendre quelque chose à grignoter avant de retourner au salon, Alberto gratifia Santana d'un dernier sourire. Quinn attendit que Frannie reparte à son tour avec le biberon, avant de s'approcher doucement de la latine.

**- Bébé tu as pleuré ?** demanda Quinn en caressant doucement la joue de sa petite-amie à l'aide de son pouce.

**- Peut-être un peu,** répondit Santana en haussant les épaules.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- On a parlé du sujet Pedro avec mon père. Et heu… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. **

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant l'air embarrassé de Santana lorsqu'elle prononça la fin de sa phrase. C'était comme si elle avouait avoir tué quelqu'un, ou avoir un penchant pour quelque chose de louche. La latine avait baissé ses yeux sur la pointe de ses pieds en murmurant, et Quinn ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres se collèrent donc doucement sur celles de Santana, alors qu'elle continuait de lui caresser tendrement la joue.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime,** fit Quinn en souriant.

Santana lui sourit en retour, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de sa blonde, puis de les faire glisser jusque dans le creux de son cou.

**- Je t'aime aussi Q. Plus que tout au monde.**

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!_

_Alors alors, vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit ce sujet-là qui attire des larmes dans les beaux yeux de Santana? Oui, non? Peut-être? _

_Votre moment préféré du chapitre, c'était lequel cette fois? Je trouve ça très intéressant de le savoir, histoire de voir ce qui vous plait le plus comme moment ou comme action :)_

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :_**

**_Cette dernière la remercia avec un sourire et un bisou, avant de croiser le regard de Rachel. Lorsque la diva réalisa que Quinn la regardait elle aussi, elle détourna le regard aussi vivement que si elle s'était brûlée en la regardant. Un rapide coup d'œil à Santana apprit à Quinn qu'elle n'avait rien manqué de la petite scène, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. De toute manière, minuit arrivait bientôt et elles n'avaient pas le temps pour se disputer._**

_Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et vous dis à vendredi! Au fait je voulais vous demander, vous préférez vendredi ou samedi les chapitres? Avant il y avait les vacances et tout cela donc cela pouvait jouer, mais je me demandais si ce n'était pas plus pratique pour vous le samedi :)_

_Et n'oubliez pas de me dire si certains d'entres vous sont intéressés par un RPG!_

_Je vous embrasse et vous aime fort!_

**_Louguia_**


	10. And an happy New Year!

_Bonjour mes amours! Comment allez-vous?_

_J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée, personnellement j'ai fini sur les rotules mais bon! _

_Voilà le chapitre du nouvel an, avec comme guest star la plupart des New Directions ;) Les nouveaux et les anciens, à quelques détails près._

_Si mon cher lecteur outré par les lemons se promène encore par là, sache qu'il y a du lemon là-dedans! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Roh bah alors qu'est-ce qui se passe bichette? Pedro est un enfoiré, je confirme. J'ai essayé de me mettre dans la peau d'Alberto et Maribel et rien que l'idée m'a mise hors de moi, alors... Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit être de réellement vivre ça. Mais bon c'est un sujet assez sensible et si je peux un peu sensibiliser du monde par rapport à ça, ce n'est pas plus mal! Et je voulais approfondir un peu la relation de Santana avec ses parents, beaucoup d'entre vous les ont beaucoup apprécié le peu de fois où ils sont apparus, alors comme ça je fais d'une pierre deux coups!_

_**covergirls06 :** Haha, avoir Santana comme babysitter ne doit pas être de tout repos c'est clair! Et oui, enfin l'aménagement :) Bon elles habitaient déjà ensemble dans une chambre, mais c'est autre chose d'avoir un appartement ou une maison à soi!_

_**EliMiShaw :** Oho, mes chevilles vont en prendre un coup ;) N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de tout cela alors, c'est toujours très intéressant d'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un de supplémentaire! Et merci pour le message :)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Haha, j'aime que tu sois accro à ma fiction, c'est dingue hein? (a) Voilà la suite :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** MDR! Tu m'as tuée toi x) Oui seulement, si on peut dire ça comme ça ;) Ah merde, je compatis pour les heures maximales possibles. Je vis la même chose que toi, je te soutiens et te comprends paaaaaarfaitement! Merci pour ta réponse :) Puisque tu es la seule à avoir répondu, je vais faire comme tu préfères et garder le vendredi ;)_

_**Rose :** Désolée? Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter tes excuses hein, je suis sincèrement outrée! Non je plaisante ;) Haha la voiture elles ont déjà la chère mustang de Santana voyons! Et pour le chien... On verra ;)_

_**gleek 1909 :** Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi :D Contente de savoir que tu as tout aimé en tout cas :) Et oui, Rachel sera dans ce chapitre!_

_**Juju8 :** Merci beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments :D C'est vraiment très gentil :) A bientôt j'espère ;)_

_**littlesitter :** Wow tu te mets à l'espagnol aussi? Santana te donne des cours particuliers? (a) Oui je comprends tout à fait et j'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour toi :) Le RPG prend effectivement beaucoup de temps, et c'est comme une drogue pour moi aussi! Aucun moment préféré? Tu as moins aimé ce chapitre que les précédents? J'avoue qu'il était un peu triste effectivement. Et comme dit un peu plus haut, je garderai le vendredi :)_

_**Charlie89** : Contente que tu ai rigolé ;) Oui la prochaine étape est le nouvel an. Que voici!_

_**Totoche77** : Merci Totochette! Oui la pauvre, je n'ose même pas imaginer. Huh qu'est-ce que tu racontes Louguia, c'est tes personnages T_T A la place d'Alberto je serais allé à la nage s'il l'avait fallu, pour casser la gueule à Pedro! Voir plus! J'imagine bien Santana dans ces scènes, ça m'a remonté le moral un peu de légèreté dans ce monde de brutes ;) Non pas d'anniversaire, mais nouvel an ;)_

_**Ellerrina :** Merci Mademoiselle! Contente que ça t'ai plu :)_

_**Taz94 :** Bonjour! Je vais bien merci et toi? Haha peut-être mais ça m'aide à me vider la tête un peu, et finalement ce n'est pas plus mal! T'imagine un bébé Quinn-Santana? Il serait juste parfait, je l'achète ou un truc du genre hein! Et oui je veux bien te donner comme indice que cet aménagement va avoir quelques répercussions positives sur ce petit couple! Mais hors de questions que je te dise lesquels hein! J'aurais bien aimé savoir à quoi ressemble Frannie, mais va savoir pourquoi quand j'écris les chapitres je l'imagine comme Taylor Swift! Le père de Santana a tellement peu d'importance qu'on ne connait même pas son vrai prénom, c'est dire! Merci de laisser toutes ces longues reviews en tout cas, c'est vraiment très gentil à toi (L)_

* * *

**... And an happy New Year !**

31 décembre, jour du Nouvel an, que Quinn et Santana avaient prévu de passer avec leurs anciens amis de lycée, dans la maison de Brittany. Cette dernière avait expédié ses parents et sa sœur chez des amis pour pouvoir avoir le droit d'organiser cette petite fête. Etant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, Britt' leur avait proposé de dormir directement sur place, chose que la plupart d'entre eux avaient acceptée, dont Quinn et Santana. Certains n'étaient pas présent à cette fête, mais il y avait pas mal de monde quand même.

Quinn et Santana donc, Brittany naturellement, Tina, Blaine, Kurt, Marley, Kitty, Ryder et Jake que les deux jeunes femmes avaient rencontré il y a quelques mois, Sam, Finn, Sugar, Puck et, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Santana, Rachel. Cette dernière avait finalement accepté au dernier moment l'invitation de Brittany, bien que Santana n'ait pu s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête lorsqu'elle l'avait invitée. Ni Quinn, ni Santana n'avaient eu de contact avec Rachel depuis ce fameux week-end, et elles auraient très certainement préféré éviter de la croiser pendant un long, très long moment.

**- Je ne voudrais pas dire, mais une blondasse colle étrangement la tienne, Lopez.**

Puck, qui venait d'arriver, s'était glissé dans le dos de sa meilleure amie à son insu, alors qu'elle était en train de se resservir un verre d'alcool. Cette dernière sourit en entendant et reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami, avant de se retourner pour le prendre dans ses bras.

**- Mon crétin de meilleur ami adoré ! Comment tu vas ? WOW ! Où est passé ton rat mort ?**

Puck rigola en laissant Santana lui baisser la tête dans sa direction pour qu'elle vérifie qu'effectivement il n'y avait plus le moindre signe de crête. Il lui retourna ensuite la question de savoir comment elle allait, avant de s'informer plus longuement sur les participants de la soirée. Et, concernant la disparition de sa célèbre crête, le jeune homme évoqua une quelconque remise en question de son sérieux. Santana arqua un sourcil mais laissa tomber lorsqu'elle comprit que le jeune homme n'en dirait pas plus. Sam étant arrivé, seuls Sugar, Rachel et Kurt n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et ils étaient même en retard.

**- Je te laisse, je vais aller saluer Finn**, lança Puck au bout de quelques minutes.

**- Oui, et moi je vais retrouver ma blonde. Elle m'énerve l'autre au prénom de chat, là…**

La latine tourna les talons et s'approcha du canapé sur lequel était assise Quinn et où Kitty se trouvait également. Depuis que Quinn était entrée dans la pièce, elle l'avait collée de manière qui commençait à taper sérieusement sur les nerfs de Santana. Arrivée devant les deux blondes, elle n'eut donc aucun scrupule à se saisir de la main de Quinn et de la faire se lever de ce maudit canapé. Quinn lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, mais Santana n'y accorda pas d'importance pour le moment. Se tournant vers Kitty, elle lâcha

**- Tu m'excuseras, j'aimerais aussi profiter un peu de ma petite-amie pendant la soirée.**

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de répliquer, elle entraîna Quinn un peu plus loin, proche du buffet. Là où se trouvait Blaine qui se remplissait un verre également. Il les accueillit avec un sourire, très certainement dû aux ronchonnements de Santana.

**- T'es terrible,** rigola Quinn avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Santana.

**- Hey, je dois te rappeler qu'elle te harcèle depuis qu'on est arrivée ? Qu'elle te regarde comme si tu étais une déesse descendue de son nuage ? Elle n'a pas le droit de te regarder comme ça. T'es MA déesse. **

**- Mais oui, ta déesse,** répondit Quinn en souriant et levant les yeux au ciel, avant d'embrasser à nouveau Santana.

Bien décidée à faire part de son mécontentement à le plus de monde possible, Santana se tourna vers l'ex Warblers qui les regardait toujours avec un petit sourire amusé, ressemblant légèrement à celui que Quinn abordait à l'instant.

**- Un problème Anderson ?**

**- Et bien… Satan est en pleine forme ce soir,** répondit Blaine en portant son verre à ses lèvres, sans se défaire de son sourire.

Quinn rigola et Santana ronchonna. Elle avait été profondément contrariée de la présence future de Rachel à cette soirée, et le fait que Kitty colle Quinn comme elle l'avait fait n'avait qu'accentuer les choses. Elle accepta donc avec plaisir l'étreinte de Quinn, une fois qu'elles étaient allées s'installer avec Blaine sur un autre canapé. Ce dernier fit part des derniers ragots de McKinley à la blonde, alors que Santana laissait son regard vagabonder sur la pièce. Joe n'était pas là puisque Brittany et lui avaient rompus il y a quelques semaines. Quinn avait été assez attristée par la nouvelle, mais Britt' semblait bien le vivre apparemment. Artie n'était pas là non plus, ce dernier se trouvait avec ses parents quelque part au Mexique et Mike était trop occupé par son école de danse pour revenir à Lima pour l'instant, tout comme Mercedes.

L'ambiance était déjà bien présente, même si les retardataires n'étaient pas encore tous là. Plus que Kurt et Rachel finalement, puisque Sugar venait de faire son apparition. Elle vint d'ailleurs les saluer en compagnie de Sam et échangèrent des phrases d'usage, bien que le blond regarda Quinn un peu plus longuement que nécessaire de l'avis de Santana. Mais elle contint sa mauvaise humeur, soucieuse de ne pas trop pourrir la soirée de sa petite-amie quand même. De toute manière cette dernière n'avait rien vu, pour ne pas changer, et s'était relancé dans sa conversation avec Blaine. Ce dernier était toujours en couple avec Kurt, bien qu'il ait été mis à rude épreuve avec la distance. Quinn lui en avait parlé, mais Santana avait un peu oublié la teneur des événements. De toute manière, le Glee Club avait toujours ressemblé à une série B.

**- Alerte au nez crochu,** marmonna Santana entre ses dents en voyant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Rachel et Kurt venaient d'arriver et, si Blaine avait sourit à cette apparition, Santana et Quinn furent un peu moins enthousiasmée. Elles décidèrent d'ailleurs de ne pas aller les saluer, espérant que seul Kurt viendrait leur dire bonjour. Santana était toujours à moitié assise sur Quinn avec la main de la blonde autour de sa taille, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des regards en coin en direction de Rachel. Quinn le remarqua naturellement, et elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa petite-amie.

**-** **Détends-toi, San'. Elle ne va pas tenter quoique ce soit une nouvelle fois. Elle doit déjà être assez heureuse de s'en être tirée aussi facilement. **

**- Elle a de quoi…**

**- Arrête de râler, et embrasse-moi. **

Santana leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne se fit pas prier avant de répondre à la demande de sa petite-amie. Elle déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, y déposant non pas un mais plusieurs baisers, faisant sourire Quinn. Elle remonta sa main jusque sur la joue de Santana avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux noirs, sans l'enlever pour autant lorsque les baisers s'arrêteront.

**- Je ne suis rien qu'à toi, Santana Lopez,** murmura Quinn en souriant toujours.

Santana sourit à son tour, avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde. L'arrivée de Rachel avait fait renaître de mauvais souvenirs, et Quinn savait exactement quoi dire ou quoi faire l'aider à se détendre. Remarquant que Rachel avait abandonné Kurt avec Blaine, la blonde se releva en entraînant Santana avec elle pour aller le saluer. Après une étreinte amicale et quelques mots échangés, elles décidèrent de le laisser avec son petit-ami. Après tout, ils s'étaient parlé il n'y a pas très longtemps via Skype. Ce programme était une vraie petite merveille technologique.

**- Vous venez faire un tour avec moi dehors ?** demanda Puck en s'approchant du petit couple.

**- Allons-y,** répondit Santana en entraînant Quinn avec elle sans réellement lui demander son avis.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel à son tour, mais se laissa faire. Elle n'était pas contre le fait de passer du temps avec Puck, bien au contraire. Il était un de ses amis les plus proches malgré la distance géographique qu'il y avait entre eux. Certes Quinn parlait plus souvent avec Blaine qu'avec lui, mais il en restait néanmoins le meilleur ami de Santana. Et le père de sa fille, même s'ils n'en n'avaient pas la garde. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le balcon de la famille Pierce, et Puck sortit une cigarette qu'il s'alluma aussitôt, malgré le regard mauvais de Santana. La neige n'avait pas arrêté de tomber ces derniers jours, ce qu'il faisait qu'il y avait une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres d'or blanc immaculé dans le jardin de la famille, qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Ils furent rejoints par la suite par Tina et Sam, qui en avaient eux aussi un peu marre de rester à l'intérieur.

Assise sur les marches du perron, Quinn eut l'impression d'être revenue au Glee Club, l'année dernière. Santana plaisantait avec Puck, alors qu'elle était dans une conversation banale mais très agréable avec Sam et Tina. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose de froid glisser lentement, très lentement le long de son dos. De la neige. Elle poussa un hurlement strident avant de sauter sur ses jambes et de se mettre à se tortiller dans tous les sens pour s'en débarrasser.

**- La vache, Quinn ! J'ai l'oreille qui siffle,** se plaignit Tina alors que Sam éclatait de rire.

Mais la blonde n'y prêta aucune attention et reporta son attention sur Puck et Santana qui regardaient ailleurs avec un air coupable. Elle s'arrêta longuement sur le visage des deux avec un air mauvais, avant de finalement décider de prendre Puck pour coupable. Santana était plus loin que lui et ne semblait pas avoir les mains mouillées.

**- Tu vas le regretter Puckermann,** lança la blonde avant de se jeter sur lui en prenant une bonne dose de neige qu'elle écrasa sur le sommet de son crâne.

Mais le combat était aussi égal que si Quinn avait été une petite fourmi qui s'attaquait à un gros chat. Elle se retrouva donc sous l'emprise de Puck qui se mit à la chatouiller, avant de tout simplement la lancer par-dessus la rambarde du balcon. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment, Quinn se retrouva donc allongée dans le jardin d'une de ses meilleures amies, un étage plus bas d'où elle se trouvait jusqu'il y a deux secondes, gelée à cause de la neige. Malgré sa surprise, elle entendit Santana rugir à quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête.

**- JODER PUCK ! Tu veux la tuer ou quoi ? _Tú es sólo un grueso tarado_****_ !_ _(Tu n'es qu'un gros con !)_**

**- Ça va San', je ne l'ai pas lancée sur du béton non pl… Aïe !**

Un bruit de claque avait retentit, et Quinn était presque certaine que la latine avait donné une claque à son meilleur ami. Sur le crâne ou sur la joue, l'endroit qui était accessible en quelques sortes. Remise de sa surprise, Quinn tenta tant bien que mal de se relever. Par chance la neige était effectivement molle, mais cela ne l'aidait pas à se relever.

**- Elle a failli perdre l'usage de ses jambes il y a moins d'un an, cabrón****,** cria Santana en s'approchant d'un air inquiet de sa blonde.

Quinn avait eu le temps de s'asseoir en attendant que Santana arrive à ses côtés. Elle avait entendu Puck s'excuser après avoir réalisé qu'effectivement ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il avait presque l'air mal à l'aise, et cela suffit amplement à Quinn comme excuse qui préféra s'intéresser à l'inquiétude visible sur le visage de Santana.

**- J'ai rien Tana, ça va. **

Elle accepta la main secourable de la brune pour se relever, qui se mit à l'épousseter pour la débarrasser de la neige sur ses habits. La blonde se laissa faire en levant les yeux au ciel, ayant clairement l'impression d'être un enfant de cinq ans dont on s'occupait. Elle se tourna en direction de l'endroit où se trouvaient Puck, Sam et Tina, et constata que l'ancien iroquois la regardait lui aussi avec une pointe d'incertitude mêlée à de l'inquiétude.

**- Je suis désolé Q, je n'ai pas réfléchi,** s'excusa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

**- Depuis quand tu le fais ?** lança Santana sans laisser le temps à Quinn de répondre. _**Púdrete**_**.**

**- C'est rien Puck, t'inquiète. Je suis plus solide que ce que Santana peut bien penser. Chérie, j'ai plus de neige sur les fesses, je t'assure. **

Cette dernière rigola mais relâcha Quinn. Brittany apparut à ce moment-là à la porte en leur demandant de rentrer pour pouvoir fêter les douze coups de minuit tous ensembles. Le petit groupe accepta naturellement, et finalement Quinn ne fut pas malheureuse de retrouver la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur après avoir entendu de nouvelles excuses de la part de Puck. Santana, toujours autant attentive au comportement de sa petite-amie, remarqua ses frissons et alla chercher sa jaquette pour la déposer sur les épaules de Quinn. Cette dernière la remercia avec un sourire et un bisou, avant de croiser le regard de Rachel. Lorsque la diva réalisa que Quinn la regardait elle aussi, elle détourna le regard aussi vivement que si elle s'était brûlée en la regardant. Un rapide coup d'œil à Santana apprit à Quinn qu'elle n'avait rien manqué de la petite scène, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. De toute manière, minuit arrivait bientôt et elles n'avaient pas le temps pour se disputer.

Quinn se colla contre Santana, à la recherche à la fois de tendresse et de chaleur. Elle sourit en sentant la latine passer ses mains autour de sa taille et ses lèvres caresser le coin des siennes. Malgré l'allégresse qui régnait autour d'elles, Santana décida de ne pas s'en mêler et préféra largement murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille de la femme qu'elle aimait. Quinn souriait tendrement, et se retourna dans les bras de Santana peu avant le douzième gong pour l'embrasser.

**- Bonne année Mademoiselle Fabray,** murmura Santana sur les lèvres de la blonde entre deux baisers.

A leurs côtés leurs amis célébraient la nouvelle année de manière différente, préférant largement lancer des cotillons, des confettis, rire ou se faire la bise. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir faire sortir les Quinntana de leur bulle, et ce fut en faisant totalement abstraction du reste du monde que Quinn répondit à Santana, toujours sans décoller ses lèvres de celle de la latine.

**- Bonne année à vous aussi Mademoiselle Lopez. **

•••

Six heures du matin, maison des Pierce. La suite de la soirée c'est très bien passée après les douze coups de minuits. Un mélange de rire, de cuite, d'alcool, de buffet, de petits fours, de danse et de karaoké pour la plus grande joie des membres de la soirée. L'heure tournant, Ryder, Jake, Marley et Kitty avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux, malgré la proposition de Brittany de dormir sous son toit. Mais Santana lui avait conseillé de ne pas insister s'ils ne le voulaient pas, lâchant comme argument que cela leur ferait plus de place pour eux. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient encore une dizaine après le départ des quatre amis. La maison comptant quatre chambres et un bureau, ils avaient été répartis plus ou moins équitablement. Quinn et Santana avaient accepté de dormir dans le bureau, où les meubles avaient été poussés pour pouvoir installer un lit deux places. C'était le lit que les parents de Brittany prenaient quand ils allaient camper et il n'était pas spécialement confortable, mais cela suffisait amplement pour une nuit.

Six heures du matin, oui. Normalement, tout le monde devrait avoir trouvé le sommeil, puisque cela fait un peu plus de deux heures que les jeunes gens sont allés se coucher. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas, puisqu'un couple s'en donne à cœur joie, profitant des joies qu'apportent le sexe un peu trop bruyamment pour pouvoir laisser les autres se reposer…

_*** Chambre de Tina, Rachel et Sugar ***_

**- Deux heures Sugar… Comment ils font pour tenir deux heures à hurler de cette manière ? J'ai envie de pleurer,** soupira Tina.

**- J'avoue que c'est un brin dérangeant. Mais cela me permet de rester éveillée pour correspondre avec Rory, c'est déjà ça… **

**- Bon sang et Rachel qui dort… Je ne l'ai jamais autant détestée qu'à cet instant précis,** ragea Tina en faisant rigoler Sugar.

_*** Chambre de Finn et Puck ***_

**- Mec, pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de m'envoyer en l'air** ? demanda Puck d'un air déçu et dégouté.

**- Tu peux toujours tenter ta chance,** répondit Finn en jouant avec un stylo qu'il avait trouvé dans la pièce.

**- C'est une proposition ?**

**- Ta gueule mec,** fit Finn en rigolant, non sans lui balancer un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

_*** Chambre de Blaine et Kurt ***_

**- C'est…** commença Blaine.

**- Dégoutant, horrible pour mes oreilles, assourdissant et terriblement pénible,** compléta Kurt. **Quelqu'un doit aller leur dire, je ne le supporte vraiment plus.**

**- Si tu veux aller te brûler les yeux, je t'en prie…**

_*** Chambre de Quinn et Santana ***_

Des nouveaux cris de jouissance retentirent dans toute la maisonnée, donnant l'impression à ses occupants que les murs tremblaient. Et un nouveau fou rire éclata entre les deux occupantes du petit bureau. Santana roula sur le lit et se retrouva par terre sans s'en rendre compte, n'aidant pas Quinn à se calmer. Elle bougea légèrement pour voir sa petite-amie toujours écroulée de rire sur le sol, avant de laisser aller sa tête sur le coussin de Santana. La situation les faisait beaucoup rire, et aucune des deux n'arrivait à se calmer. Il suffisait qu'un nouveau cri retentissent ou même qu'elles se regardent pour repartir dans leur fou rire.

_**- Dios mio**_**… Je crois que je vais mourir,** parvint à articuler Santana entre deux rires.

Quinn rigola à nouveau avant de se relever sur ses avant-bras pour mieux voir Santana. Cette dernière prit une grande aspiration et essuya les larmes de rire qui coulaient de ses yeux avant de se relever pour retourner sur le lit.

**- Comment Brittany ne peut-elle pas se rendre compte qu'elle est aussi bruyante**, murmura Quinn au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle avait roulé sur le dos en largeur du lit et Santana s'était laissé tombée à ses côtés, sur le ventre tentant de reprendre tant bien que mal son souffle.

**- Oh, tu sais très bien ce que ça fait quand ta partenaire est si bonne que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'hurler Fabray,** fit Santana en se relevant sur ses avant-bras.

Quinn voulu répondre quelque chose, mais sa voix fut cachée par les nouveaux cris qui retentirent. Et il n'en fallu pas plus aux deux jeunes femmes pour repartir dans des éclats de rire. Santana se laissa retomber sur le matelas, collant son visage sur le ventre de sa petite-amie pour y étouffer ses rires. Elle sentit la main de Quinn lui caresser doucement le dos pour l'aider à se calmer, alors qu'elle était elle aussi secouée par un rire loin d'être silencieux.

**- C'est pas possible,** murmura la blonde dont le visage était rouge à force de rire.

Santana rit encore quelques instants, avant de relever son visage pour faire face à celui de Quinn. Cette dernière la regarda en arquant un sourcil en voyant l'air malicieux qu'elle abordait. Mais la blonde n'eut pas le temps d'interroger sa petite-amie plus longuement sur ses intentions, puisque Santana prit une grande aspiration pour remplir ses poumons d'air, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

**- OH MON DIEU SAM ENCORE !**

**- Santana tais-toi !** s'exclama Quinn en criant, plaquant sa main sur la bouche de la latine.

**- MFFFF AAAAAAM… **

Santana avait voulu continuer, mais la main de la blonde sur sa bouche l'en empêcha. Elles avaient roulé sur le lit et Quinn se trouvait désormais sur elle, essayant de la faire taire. Cela n'empêcha pas son hilarité de la reprendre, surtout lorsqu'elle entendit distinctement la voix de Kurt s'élever de l'autre côté du mur.

**- Quinn, Santana !**

La blonde resta figée quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois, mêlant ses rires à ceux de Santana. Elles entendirent d'ailleurs parfaitement Blaine faire de même et la voix courroucée de Kurt dire quelque chose sur l'épaisseur inexistante des murs dans la maison. Ce fut cette fois Quinn qui trouva refuge sur Santana, glissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle la releva lorsqu'elle se fut calmée une nouvelle fois, croisant le regard et le sourire de Santana.

**- Quoi ?** demanda la blonde intriguée.

**- Tu es merveilleuse et magnifique,** répondit Santana en embrassant sa petite-amie.

Surprise par ce compliment venu de nulle part, Quinn accepta le baiser. Ces derniers temps elle avait remarqué que Santana était devenue encore plus tendre, démonstrative et prévenante qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers mois. Pourtant elle l'était déjà énormément, mais plus le temps passait, plus Santana avait tendance à s'attendrir devant elle. Cela ne la dérangeait pas non, bien au contraire. Quinn aimait se sentir aimée et intéressante à ses yeux, et jamais elle ne se lasserait des attentions, des regards ou des sourires que la latine avait à son égard. Le baiser terminé, Quinn sourit tendrement à Santana en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

**- Je t'aime San,** murmura-t-elle en caressant son nez à l'aide du sien avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

**- Certainement pas autant que je t'aime,** répondit cette dernière avec un sourire malicieux avant de les faire rouler pour se trouver une nouvelle fois au dessus.

Quinn rigola et se laissa faire, n'exigeant pour l'instant qu'un nouveau baiser, que Santana se dépêcha de lui offrir. La latine embrassa la blonde longuement et savamment, franchissant par la suite les lèvres de Quinn à l'aide de sa langue. Quinn qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement d'aise et de plaisir, laissant ses mains se perdre une nouvelle fois dans la douce chevelure de sa petite-amie. Malheureusement, Santana n'étant pas une créature n'ayant pas besoin de respirer pour survivre, elle dut arrêter leur baiser pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. La blonde émit un grognement frustré qui fit rigoler Santana.

**- Tu dois être la femme qui embrasse le mieux au monde,** murmura Quinn en caressant les lèvres de Santana des siennes.

**- Mmh… Merci de ne pas aller vérifier ailleurs la véracité de ces propos…**

**- N'importe quoi,** répondit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel. **Embrasse-moi encore…**

Même si Santana avait eu envie de refuser ce baiser, la voix demandeuse que venait d'utiliser Quinn aurait terminé de la convaincre. Un nouveau baiser fut échangé entre les deux jeunes femmes, et les mains de la blonde partirent lentement à l'exploration du corps de la latine. Le connaître par cœur ne lui suffisait jamais. Elle adorait sentir le grain de peau de Santana sous ses doigts, la goûter à l'aide de ses lèvres et de sa langue pour vérifier si elle est toujours aussi exquise que dans ses souvenirs. Et à chaque fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver encore meilleure.

**- J'ai envie de toi Quinn Fabray,** murmura Santana après avoir fait glisser ses lèvres jusqu'au creux de l'oreille de la concernée.

Quinn rougit et sourit en même temps, comme à chaque fois. Aucune des deux n'avaient réalisé que les cris qui s'élevaient de la chambre où Sam et Brittany s'étaient arrêtés lorsque Santana avait fait son petit numéro. La blonde se saisit du visage de sa petite-amie pour la faire revenir à ses lèvres, et l'embrassa sensuellement avant de lui répondre.

**- Tu veux faire concurrence à Sam et Brittany ?**

**- Il n'y a pas de concurrence qui tiennent. On est bien plus sexy et parfaites qu'ils ne le seront jamais,** répondit Santana avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Q rigola une nouvelle fois, alors que les mains baladeuses de Santana la faisaient frissonner de manière totalement incontrôlable. Santana savait exactement quels gestes ou quels mots avoir pour faire grimper la température et l'envie de Quinn d'une manière très impressionnante. La blonde se cambra en sentant les mains de la latine glisser sur ses cuisses, et ne put retenir un gémissement, mélange de plaisir et d'envie.

**- Et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir envie apparemment,** murmura cette dernière contre les lèvres de Quinn.

**- Tais-toi, et embrasse moi encore Lopez.**

La réponse de Quinn fit rigoler Santana, et encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit que la blonde avait décidé de reprendre le dessus en les faisant se retourner une énième fois. Elles manquèrent de se retrouver par terre ce qui les fit rigoler une nouvelle fois, avant que Quinn ne se penche sur la latine pour un nouveau baiser. Brusquement agacée par ces vêtements qui l'empêchaient de profiter correctement du corps de sa petite-amie, Santana débarrassa la blonde de son t-shirt et du shorty qu'elle portait, la faisant sourire malicieusement. D'ailleurs, elle ne tarda pas à faire de même et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent toutes les deux nues comme des vers.

**- J'aimerais essayer un truc,** dit Santana après quelques minutes de nouvelles caresses et de nombreux baisers échangés.

**- Quoi comme truc ?** demanda curieusement Quinn.

Elle était assise sur les cuisses de sa petite-amie et embrassait lentement sa peau, suivant un chemin imaginaire, partant de son cou pour descendre jusqu'à son nombril, tout en s'arrêtant longuement sur la poitrine généreuse de Santana. Elle n'avait jamais été contre les idées que sa petite-amie lui proposait au lit, après tout elle lui avait appris un nombre incroyable de choses. Quinn était loin de se douter que deux femmes pouvaient faire autant de choses au lit, mais elle en était ravie. Elle adorait ces moments partagés avec Santana, dans lesquels elle avait l'impression d'être aussi proche que possible de la femme qu'elle aimait. Et pour Santana qui aimait toujours autant l'amour physique, c'était vraiment l'idéal. Quinn était en confiance avec elle et elle le pouvait, jamais elle ne l'aurait forcée à accepter la moindre chose.

**- Je vais te montrer,** sourit malicieusement la latine.

Santana glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Quinn, profitant au passage de les caresser, avant de la faire avancer dans sa direction toujours plus haut. Ne comprenant pas réellement où Santana souhaitait en venir, Quinn fronça doucement les sourcils. Mais elle ne dit rien en voyant que les yeux de la latine pétillaient de malice. Cependant, les réponses à ses questions lui furent rapidement apportées lorsqu'elle se retrouva assise sur le visage de Santana. Cette dernière lui lança un dernier regard malicieux, avant d'accorder toute son attention sur le sexe de Quinn qui se trouvait désormais à la hauteur de sa bouche.

Dès les premiers coups de langue, la blonde sentit son corps se tendre de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière en lâchant un long gémissement de plaisir. Il n'y a pas de doutes, Santana était définitivement très douée. Et jamais la latine ne se lassera non plus de voir Quinn prendre autant de plaisir grâce à elle. Définitivement pas. La blonde attrapa fébrilement les bars en fer de la tête de lit en tentant de ne pas oublier de rester silencieuse, mais c'était une chose carrément impossible. Elles n'en n'avaient pas l'habitude puisque les murs à New Haven étaient particulièrement épais, encore qu'elles avaient du garder leurs activités nocturnes silencieuses depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées à Lima. Quinn n'osait pas imaginer la tête de sa mère le lendemain matin si jamais elle entendait la moindre chose.

La langue de Santana se faufila jusque sur le clitoris de la blonde, lui provocant désormais des spasmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler non plus, à l'instar de ses frissons. Elle rouvrit les yeux et reporta son attention sur Santana, qui avait une vue très agréable sur la poitrine de Quinn. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas, exprimant ainsi les mots qu'elles ne pouvaient pas s'échanger. Ce silence était frustrant, et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était temps qu'elles rentrent pour qu'elle puisse s'exprimer correctement. Les secondes passaient rapidement, au fur et à mesure que le plaisir augmentait chez Quinn. Son souffle s'était fait plus rapide et plus heurté, et elle avait pincé ses lèvres pour ne pas lâcher le moindre gémissement.

Mais ses intentions furent mises à rude épreuve lorsque Santana quitta son clitoris pour s'intéresser au vagin de la blonde. Quinn eut l'impression de défaillir et du renforcer sa prise autour des barreaux en fer pour ne pas tomber sur le matelas lorsqu'elle sentit que Santana venait de s'immiscer en elle. Malheureusement, cette perte de possession de ses moyens la fit momentanément oublier qu'il valait mieux garder le silence. Encore qu'elle était bien loin du niveau de décibel donné par Sam et Brittany.

**- Santana…**

La brune n'eut besoin que d'un regard en direction de la blonde pour comprendre sa demande et ses envies. Ses besoins. Elle accéléra donc ses mouvements de langue, amenant peu à peu Quinn proche du point de non retour. Cette dernière avait commencé à bouger ses hanches de plus en plus rapidement, imposant ainsi son rythme à Santana qui faisait de son mieux pour le garder. Elle savait que la blonde n'était vraiment pas loin d'atteindre l'orgasme, aussi elle ne résista pas à l'envie de faire glisser ses doigts sur son clitoris en même temps. La réaction de Quinn ne se fit pas attendre, puisque Santana sentit que le corps de sa belle venait de se cambrer brusquement au dessus d'elle et que les parois de son vagin s'étaient contractées autour de sa langue.

Pour pouvoir garder le silence, Quinn s'était mordu violemment la lèvre inférieur, bien que cela n'ai eu pour effet que d'étouffer ses cris et les transformer en gémissement parfaitement audibles. Sans compter que ses dents avaient entamées sa peau et qu'elle sentit le goût caractéristique du sang dans sa bouche. La blonde referma brièvement les yeux et fit de son mieux pour bouger son corps et délivrer Santana de son emprise, bien qu'elle ait l'impression que chacun de ses membres avaient pour simple consistance que du coton. Elle se laissa donc tomber fort peu gracieusement aux côtés de la latine en tentant toujours de reprendre son souffle.

**- San' ?** appela-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Je suis là Querida,** répondit cette dernière qui la regardait attentivement.

**- Ton « truc » était très certainement une des meilleures idées que tu n'as jamais eu.**

Santana éclata de rire et roula sur le ventre en se couchant à moitié sur le corps de sa petite-amie. Dans cette position, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir le cœur de Quinn se jeter avec force contre sa cage thoracique, ce qui la fit sourire doucement. Elle s'arrêta plus longuement sur les lèvres de la blonde et constata qu'à cet instant qu'elle avait du se mordre pour ne pas se faire entendre à son tour de toute la maisonnée. Souriant malicieusement, Santana hésita une fraction de seconde avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle ensanglantée de Quinn. Elle la suça doucement avant se reculer pour retrouver sa position initiale. Quinn arqua un sourcil en la regardant avant de sourire

**- C'est un peu flippant mais très sexy… Tu as été un vampire dans une autre vie ?**

Santana bougea ses sourcils de haut en bas avec un petit air malicieux, avant de se pencher brusquement dans le creux du cou de Quinn pour le lui mordre. La réaction de Quinn ne se fit pas attendre, puisqu'elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise.

**- Santana arrête !** lui intima-t-elle en criant à nouveau

Quinn repoussa la latine qui se laissa faire en rigolant une nouvelle fois, malgré la tape qu'elle venait de se prendre sur le sommet du crâne. Quinn souriait aussi du reste, avant de passer une main dans son cou pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

**- Tu as intérêt à ne pas avoir laissé de marque Lopez !**

Elle se saisit de son coussin et l'écrasa sans aucune douceur sur le crâne de la latine, qui roula sur le lit pour essayer d'échapper à de nouveaux coups. Manque de chance, elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois jetée à terre par sa propre faute, lui arrachant un cri et déclenchant des nouveaux rires de la part de la blonde, auxquels elle ne tarda pas à se mêler.

**- LUCY QUINN FABRAY ET SANTANA LOPEZ ! SI DANS DEUX MINUTES VOUS NE VOUS ÊTES PAS CALMEES JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VIENS VOUS BAILLONER ET VOUS ATTACHER AU LIT !**

La voix de Kurt Hummel résonna brusquement dans la maison et fut elle aussi parfaitement audible de la part de tous ses occupants. Les deux jeunes femmes pouffèrent une nouvelle fois, avant que Quinn ne décide finalement d'aider Santana à revenir dans le lit en lui tendant la main. Santana s'en saisit avec plaisir et se glissa aux côtés de la blonde sous les couvertures. Souriantes toutes les deux, elles se regardèrent simplement, heureuses de ce moment partagé.

**- Je n'ai même pas pu te remercier à ma manière,** fit soudain remarquer Quinn.

**- C'est vrai… Tu as intérêt à te rattraper le plus rapidement possible, Fabray…**

* * *

_Here we are my friends!_

_Alors, que pensez-vous du retour de Rachel? Elle est restée dans ses petits souliers et Santana ne lui a même pas tapé dessus avec une coupe de champagne, elle fait des progrès hein?_

_J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et puis j'aime bien quand vous me dites quel était votre moment préféré du chapitre :D Ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez moins aimé, ce que vous auriez aimé voir... Bref, dites-moi tout!_

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :_**

**_Fronçant les sourcils, Santana n'aurait pas insisté de cette manière si ce n'était pas important, elle décida de ranger ses affaires et d'aller déposer sa copie avant de quitter la salle. Son professeur la salua avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, avant de remonter les marches et de sortir de l'endroit. Elle enfila sa veste, son écharpe et ses gants tout en marchant, avant de sortir à l'extérieur. « Cet endroit est pire que le Pôle Nord » avait ronchonné Santana lors des premières vagues de froid. Et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tout tort. _**

_Et pour le RPG, check your PM!_

_Je vous souhaite de passer un bon week-end ensoleillé et j'espère que votre semaine de rentrée s'est bien passée :)_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	11. Home sweet home

_Bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés! Comment allez-vous?_**  
**

_Mieux que le temps j'espère hein, parce que si vous avez eu le même ciel que moi... Il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer! J'espère néanmoins que vous allez bien et que vous avez bien pu vous reposer pour repartir dans cette semaine du bon pieds! Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews malgré l'école et compagnie! Vous êtes les meilleurs :)_

_Ce chapitre bouge un peu plus que les derniers, dans le sens où il est découpé en plusieurs parties. Mais vous verrez mieux ce que je veux dire en lisant, alors..._

_Bonne lecture! :)_

_**covergirls06 :** Aaaah Santana et ses fameuses répliques... Elle me fait toujours mourir de rire personnellement, alors je suis contente que cela ai été le cas pour toi aussi!_

_**littlesitter :** Holaaaaa! Bien gracias y tu? Non mais l'avantage de faire parler Santana et sa famille en espagnol c'est que j'apprends des mots de temps en temps donc c'est déjà ça de gagné x) Je ne parle pas espagnol et c'est l'un des plus grands regrets de ma vie! Même si j'ai encore le temps de l'apprendre, certes... Et je ne dirais pas non à des cours particuliers de Santana non plus! On est d'accord là-dessus! Mdr t'es une violente en fait hein! Pauvre Puck! Et j'adore tes romiews. Le mot m'a beaucoup fait rigoler ;)_

_**Globs :** Mieux vaut ça que de te faire pleurer, comme dirait ma mère ;) J'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi!_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments :) Mais le Bram tu n'en entendras pas beaucoup parler, ne t'inquiète pas va! Je ne suis pas une grande fan d'eux non plus... Contente de savoir que je te fais apprécier le Quinntana en tout cas (L)_

_**Totoche77 :** Merciiii! Mdr il a peur que Santana s'en prenne physiquement à lui ça doit être pour ça x) J'ai toujours trouvé que Puck et Santana étaient plus mignons en tant qu'amis plutôt qu'autre chose de toute manière... Merci pour ta review en tout cas, même si elle a apparemment été coupée en deux ;) Vilain forumactif!_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Mdr! Tu m'as fait rire, c'est déjà ça... Encore qu'il m'en faut peu de manière général, j'ai un humour assez pourri. Haha Push it hein? C'est un message subliminal, je suis sûre. OUI JE SAIS QUE TON MOMENT PRÉFÉRÉ C'ÉTAIT LE LEMON ESPÈCE DE PERVERSE! Oui j'ai vu qu'il pleuvait, même qu'il y avait des orages T_T_

_**ILuvPom'Potes :** Et bah moi j'aime pas les pom'potes d'abord hein! J'ai toujours l'impression que ces trucs ont déjà été mangé une fois x) Bien sûr que je t'ai connue tout de suite hein, tu m'as prise pour qui? J'en suis presque vexée tiens. Pour la peine je veux et j'exige un long, très long commentaire pour ce chapitre, sinon je te boude. Voilà. Je n'aime pas le Bram non plus, mais c'était pour rester un peu dans l'esprit de la série quoi... Même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ce qui est écrit et tourné! Mais je ne vais pas partir là-dessus sinon on en a pour des jours x)_

_**Kellel :** You're aliiiiiiive! Je m'inquiétais moi quand même hein! Non je plaisante, je comprends tout à fait ce que la rentrée peut te faire T_T J'en suis désespérée moi, ça fait genre une semaine que je rentre avec une migraine tous les soirs. Bref, je te raconte ma vie et c'est pas très intéressant du coup! Mdr tu veux jouer les Guest stars? Mdr la plupart de mes lecteurs sont des perverses, donc tu ne te sentiras pas trop dépaysée par rapport à eux ;)_

_**Ellerrina :** Hello! Merci beaucoup :) Haha une engueulade entre Rachel et Santana aurait pu être drôle, j'avoue! Maaaais Brittany ne va pas rester longtemps avec Sam, ne t'inquiète pas ;) Je vais lui trouver quelqu'un avec qui elle va mieux, à mon sens!_

_**Rose :** Mdr j'avoue, ça aurait tout à fait été leur genre... Et Quinn se serait transformée en tomate le lendemain matin. Ce que je n'aime pas dans Finn finalement, c'est son côté petit toutou qui suit Rachel partout!_

_**Taz94** : Salutations à vous également Taz! Oui, mais c'est peut-être parce qu'elle et Dianna Agron sont assez proches finalement! Je ne sais pas trop mdr. Et bah tu ne sauras pas, tralalère! Je sais parfaitement être aussi muette qu'une tombe... Non mais si je spoile les trucs vous allez plus me lire après, et je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre encore de comment vont tourner les choses! J'hésite j'hésite... Non je n'aime pas trop Kitty, ça se voit autant que ça? (a) Ah non pas de Brittchel, navrée :) Mais tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas adhérer du tout au Bram, presque tout le monde a râlé mdr! Merci de tous tes beaux compliments en tout cas, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews :)_

* * *

**Home sweet home**

**- Mon Dieu ce que ce lit m'a manqué…**

Santana Lopez, de retour dans la chambre d'étudiant qu'elle partageait avec Quinn, se laissa tomber sur le matelas sans aucune retenue, après avoir lâché sa valise sur le sol. Le voyage avait été assez fatiguant, et elle n'était pas mécontente d'être revenue à la maison. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça leur maison. Mais New Haven était vraiment l'endroit qu'elle considérait comme tel désormais. L'endroit où elle vivait, où elle se sentait chez elle et qui avait vu sa première colocation avec Quinn Fabray. Cette dernière rigola d'ailleurs en voyant sa petite-amie faire, avant de se déchausser et de la rejoindre en sautant sur le lit.

**- Si dormir dans mon ancien lit te dérangeait autant, tu n'avais cas prendre le canapé**, fit Quinn en lui tirant la langue.

Santana rigola avant de pousser Quinn pour qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur le lit et de s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Revoir ses parents et ses proches leur avait fait du bien naturellement, mais autant l'une que l'autre était heureuse de ne plus avoir à partager sa petite-amie. Santana avait reçu le versement effectué par Pedro très récemment et, si elle n'avait pas voulu donner le montant exact à quelqu'un d'autre que son père qui s'occupait de ses comptes, Quinn savait parfaitement qu'elles avaient largement de quoi se prendre un appartement plus grand que cette chambre à coucher. Et cette idée enjouait énormément la blonde.

Les deux amoureuses avaient d'ailleurs déjà décidé de se mettre à la recherche d'un appartement le plus rapidement possible. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison que, après plusieurs longs câlins, Quinn alla se saisir de son ordinateur portable abandonné sur le bureau pendant deux semaines, avant de revenir auprès de sa brune. Cette dernière la regarda en arquant un sourcil en la voyant agir.

**- Tu t'enlèves de mes bras pour geeker ? C'est une blague ?**

**- C'est pour nous chercher un toit, Madame la ronchon. **

**- Oh…** sourit Santana. **Alors encore un bisou, et tu seras toute pardonnée.**

Quinn sourit à son tour et se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer non pas un, mais deux baisers. Elle attendit patiemment que son ordinateur s'allume, avant de chercher un site Internet d'un agent immobilier de la région. Quinn étant occupée avec son ordinateur portable, Santana décida de déballer leurs affaires. Elle en sortit le tas de cadeaux, tria les habits dans le panier à linge, rangea leurs valises et… Commença à installer la console de jeux qu'elle avait reçu de la part de son père pour Noël.

**- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il t'ait offert ça,** fit Quinn qui avait momentanément quitté son propre écran des yeux. **Déjà** **qu'une télé dans la chambre à coucher est un tue l'amour, alors une console…**

**- Peut-être s'imagine-t-il que cela va t'empêcher de dépraver la fille pure et innocente que je suis**, répondit Santana avec un sourire en coin.

**- Tu es aussi pure et innocente que Judas**, bougonna la blonde.

Santana rigola malicieusement, occupée à brancher les câbles entre la télévision et sa console. En plus de l'appareil, elle avait reçu plusieurs jeux vidéo, faisant renaître sa passion pour eux. Lorsqu'elle était adolescente, elle pouvait passer de longues heures dans sa chambre devant sa console. Ses jeux de prédilections étaient ceux de football et Final Fantasy ainsi que ceux de voitures. Quinn et Brittany considérant ce genre d'activités comme du temps perdu, elles n'avaient acceptés que très rarement de jouer avec elle. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Santana d'y jouer lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec les deux blondes chez elle. Ces dernières lisaient des magazines ou parlaient garçons pendant que la latine jouait.

**- Bon… Je nous ai inscrites sur le site, avec nos exigences et un agent immobilier nous contactera pour des visites.**

Après une petite discussion, elles avaient décidé qu'appartement ou maison, cela leur était un peu égal, pourvu qu'elles aient un endroit où sortir. Balcon ou jardin, donc. Deux chambres à coucher pour faire une chambre d'amis, et le reste habituel. Cuisine, salon et salle de bain. Santana avait également exigé une baignoire en plus d'une douche, préférant largement se prélasser dans l'eau plutôt que de se battre avec un jet d'eau tantôt chaud ou tantôt froid.

**- Super Querida**, répondit Santana en allumant l'écran de télévision.

**- T'es sérieuse ? Tu vas vraiment y jouer ?**

**- Bah… Oui,** répondit la latine en s'asseyant sur le bord de leur lit.

- **Génial**, ronchonna Quinn. **Je vais me doucher puisque c'est comme ça.**

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais Santana la retint en la prenant par la main, avant de l'attirer vers elle jusqu'à la faire asseoir à côté d'elle. Une moue boudeuse toujours affichée sur le visage, Quinn se laissa faire malgré tout.

**- Reste avec moi… Tu verras c'est cool ! Tu peux même jouer avec moi si tu veux.**

**- J'ai pas envie. **

Santana leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien, préférant déposer un baiser sur la joue de la blonde. Cette dernière esquissa un petit sourire et se laissa aller contre Santana en portant son attention sur l'écran. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui passionnait autant sa petite-amie là-dedans, et s'ennuyait ferme au bout de quelques minutes. Elle préféra donc se porter dans la contemplation de San' qui était, elle, complètement absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait. Un petit pli était situé entre ses sourcils, témoignant de sa concentration, et elle se mordillait l'intérieur de la lèvre, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elles étaient au lycée et qu'elle se trouvait devant une question qui lui causait quelques petits tracas.

Décidant de voir à quel point Santana pouvait se laisser distraire, Quinn déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Cette dernière sourit doucement et lui jeta un bref regard, avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de télévision. Mais cela ne découragea pas la blonde, qui n'avait pas dis son dernier mot. Posant une main sur la cuisse de la latine, elle se tourna dans sa direction et déposa plusieurs nouveaux baisers sur son épaule, dans son cou et sur sa nuque. Elle remarqua les frissons de la latine, avant qu'elle ne finisse par se tourner dans sa direction.

**- C'est plus fort que toi hein ?** demanda cette dernière avec un petit sourire.

**- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles,** répondit innocemment la blonde en continuant ses baisers.

Santana tourna la tête pour embrasser Quinn sur les lèvres, la faisant sourire, avant de reporter une nouvelle fois son attention sur cette fichue télévision. Cette fois-ci, la blonde fit une petite moue, avant de décider de se relever. Santana, qui n'avait pas vu la contrariété sur le visage de sa petite-amie, arqua un sourcil en la voyant faire. Mais la blonde n'avait pas dit son dernier et, plutôt que d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle décida de se déshabiller sous les yeux de Santana.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda la brune sans quitter Quinn du regard.

**- Puisque tu es occupée avec ta fameuse console, je vais aller me doucher. Seule. **

Uniquement en sous-vêtement, elle se détourna pour offrir son dos à Santana avant d'enlever son soutien-gorge, qu'elle laissa tomber par terre. Roulant des hanches en se baissant pour le ramasser, elle déposa ses affaires sur un meuble avant de jeter un regard en direction de Santana. Quinn sourit en constatant que les yeux de la latine étaient écarquillés et fixés dans sa direction, avant de prendre définitivement le chemin de la salle de bain.

**- Garde tes yeux dans ta poche, perverse. **

•••

Dans les deux semaines qui suivirent leur retour à Yale, Quinn et Santana avaient déjà visité plusieurs appartements ou maisons, qui ne leur disaient honnêtement pas grand-chose. Et les deux jeunes femmes ne voulaient pas emménager dans un endroit qui ne leur plaisait pas et où elles n'avaient pas eu un coup de cœur réciproque. Elles avaient certes le temps, aussi elles ne se mettaient pas la pression, quitte à rendre leur agent immobilier à moitié barge. Un juste retour des choses de l'avis de Quinn, parce que ce dernier reluquait Santana d'une manière un peu trop appuyée pour être innocente. Et, si Santana était terriblement jalouse, Quinn était elle aussi du genre possessive et ne supportait pas ce mec. Sans compter qu'il semblait faire exprès, puisque c'était à chaque fois sur le téléphone de Santana qu'il les joignaient, alors qu'elles avaient pourtant spécifié de le faire sur celui de Quinn.

Elles avaient d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec ce dernier un peu à l'extérieur de New Haven, à la 415 Bellevue Road. Quinn terminant ses cours plus tard que Santana, il avait été convenu qu'elle les rejoindrait le plus rapidement possible une fois qu'elle en avait terminé. Décidant de ne pas se transformer en sardine dans un des transports publics du coin, elle opta pour le taxi. Leurs parents n'avaient pas été contre le fait qu'elles prennent un appartement toutes les deux, après tout cela faisait six mois qu'elles vivaient toutes les deux dans un trente mètres carrés.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle constata que Santana était en pleine conversation avec leur éternel agent immobilier. Habillé en costard-cravate, les cheveux parfaitement coiffé avec des tonnes de gel, un sourire blanc éblouissant… Bon sang, ce que cet homme pouvait jouer avec les nerfs de Quinn Fabray. Cette dernière paya le taxi et s'approcha d'eux, repérée presque immédiatement par Santana qui lui adressa un sourire radieux.

**- Buenos días bella rubia,** lui fit-elle affectueusement en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Quinn lui offrit un des plus beaux sourires de sa collection, ne pouvant au passage s'empêcher de penser un _« Prends ça dans la tronche, Jean-Claude Dusse »,_ avant de regarder plus attentivement autour d'elle. C'était cette fois une maison qui leur était proposée. Elle ressemblait à une maison de poupée de l'avis de Quinn, sa couleur extérieure étant bleu roi. Des volets verts clairs, mais les fenêtres et portes étaient de couleur blanche. Et bizarrement, cette maison plu immédiatement à Quinn. Elles avaient un garage dans lequel elles pourraient mettre la précieuse voiture de Santana à l'abri, un morceau de jardin sur le devant de la maison et derrière, d'après ce que venait de leur dire l'agent immobilier.

Ce dernier leur proposa d'ailleurs d'aller voir l'extérieur avant d'aller à l'intérieur, ce que les deux jeunes femmes acceptèrent avec plaisir. Quinn se saisit de la main de sa petite-amie et elles traversèrent le morceau de jardin, passèrent à travers les arbustes qui se trouvaient à la hauteur de la maison et empêchaient de voir dans leur jardin avant d'y arriver. Un endroit aménagé leur permettrait de pouvoir installer une petite terrasse, tout en pouvant profiter d'un jardin d'une taille très respectable. Il était ombragé tout en étant ensoleillé à la fois, grâce aux arbres plantés chez leurs vis-à-vis, qui leur assuraient de ne pas être observées par eux non plus. Quinn était vraiment très contente de cette trouvaille pour l'instant et, d'après le sourire qu'abordait Santana, c'était également ce qu'elle pensait.

Ils passèrent par la baie vitrée qui leur permettait de passer du jardin au salon pour enfin pénétrer dans l'appartement. Les murs blancs et le parquet en bois rappelèrent à Quinn le salon de la maison de sa mère à Lima, mais ce n'était pas très désagréable. La cuisine américaine complètement agencée et séparée ainsi que des toilettes se trouvaient également au rez-de-chaussée. L'endroit était définitivement très lumineux, ce qui n'enlevait rien au reste. Des escaliers en colimaçon menaient au premier, là où se trouvaient deux chambres à coucher, une plus grande que l'autre dans laquelle les deux jeunes femmes se voyaient déjà installer leur chambre à coucher. Une salle de bain avec douche ET baignoire avec des toilettes séparées terminaient le tout. Elles apprirent également qu'une cave et qu'une buanderie se situaient au sous-sol, ce qui termina de les surprendre positivement. A la fin de la visite, toutes les deux étaient très emballées.

Elles décidèrent, au plus grand soulagement de l'agent immobilier, de poser leur dossier dessus et de faire une offre avant même que ce dernier ne leur pose la question. Toujours main dans la main, elles rejoignirent la mustang rouge de Santana, que cette dernière avait garé sur le bord de la route, juste derrière l'agent immobilier.

**- J'adore cet endroit,** lança une Santana tout sourire à peine installée derrière le volant.

**- Moi aussi,** avoua Quinn. **J'ai même hâte d'avoir la réponse… **

Santana lui sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de se pencher sur sa blonde pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quinn sourit doucement, heureuse d'avoir enfin sa latine rien que pour elle. Elle sentit son cœur augmenter toujours aussi bêtement en croisant le regard tendre de Santana, avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

**- T'es très belle aujourd'hui, **commenta Santana en tournant la clé pour démarrer la voiture.** Je vais surveiller plus longuement comment tu t'habilles quand tu sors de notre chambre…**

**- Normalement je suis moche ?** fit mine de bouder Quinn.

**- Typiquement Quinn,** plaisanta Santana en faisant rire la blonde.

Le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement, malgré les bouchons typiques d'une fin de journée. Elles se racontèrent leur journée chacune leur tour, Santana s'arrêta longuement sur le projet de fin d'études auquel elle était censée participer. Une espèce de comédie musicale montée de toutes pièces avec les élèves qui partageaient sa classe, et dont elle avait décroché le rôle principal, pour sa plus grande fierté. Elle avait déjà invité ses parents à venir assister à sa première, même si c'était prévu que pour la mi-mars.

**- Tu veux retourner à Lima pour ton anniversaire ?** demanda brusquement Santana.

Surprise par ce changement de conversation, Quinn arqua brièvement un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules. Son anniversaire tombait en pleine semaine, et elle ne voyait que très difficilement comment elle pourrait faire l'aller-retour en une soirée. D'autant plus qu'elle préférait ne pas rater le moindre de ses cours, il était difficile de continuer à suivre si on manquait ne serait-ce que deux jours de cours. Du reste, elle n'avait pas été absente à un seul jusqu'à maintenant.

**- C'est dans un mois, on a le temps de voir…**

**- Je sais quand est ton anniversaire Q,** répondit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel. **Mais peut-être aimerais-tu passer du temps avec ta mère ce jour-là. **

**- Je préfère largement le passer avec ma sexy petite-amie. **

Santana sourit à cette information. Née le 28 février, Quinn avait toujours organisé des soirées pyjama avec ses amies pour fêter son anniversaire. Ses parents leur laissait la maison à condition que tout soit rangé lorsqu'il rentrait le lendemain à midi, et jamais leur fille si obéissante ne les avait déçus concernant ça. Habituellement Brittany et Santana étaient de la partie, avec quelques-unes des cheerleaders. La dernière année Tina et Mercedes avaient été présentes, contrairement à Rachel puisqu'elle et Quinn étaient encore en froid. Comme elles l'étaient maintenant d'ailleurs, à croire que leur amitié n'avait été qu'artifice. Non en fait, c'était ce qu'elle avait été, si on prenait en compte le geste qu'avait eu Rachel lors de la visite de Quinn et Santana à New York.

•••

Assise au milieu de l'amphithéâtre où elle avait prit l'habitude s'asseoir, Quinn Fabray gribouillait sur une feuille de brouillon. Aujourd'hui était un jour d'interrogation écrite, et elle avait terminé avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance. Cela n'était pas spécialement étonnant à la vue des notes excellentes qu'elle collectionnait, elle était d'ailleurs sur la bonne voie pour finir sur le tableau d'honneur, mais la blonde préférait toujours attendre un petit moment avant d'aller rendre sa copie. Elle n'aimait pas trop sentir les regards des autres élèves sur elle lorsqu'elle se levait pour quitter cet endroit, et encore moins passer pour une intello bêcheuse. En vérité ce n'était pas vraiment le cas et tout le monde l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle était du reste presque aussi populaire qu'à McKinley, pour sa plus grande satisfaction. A Yale, elle avait appris qu'on n'avait pas forcément besoin de faire partie des cheerleaders pour être aimée et reconnue.

Elle fut cependant détournée de son bout de papier par son téléphone qui vibra une nouvelle fois dans la poche de sa veste déposée sur sa chaise. C'était la deuxième fois en deux minutes, ce qui intrigua la jeune femme. Tous ses proches savaient qu'elle avait une interro très importante pour elle aujourd'hui, elle en avait parlé très longuement avec chacun. Elle jeta cependant un regard en direction de son professeur avant de regarder discrètement dans sa poche. Elle avait un appel en absence de Santana, ainsi qu'un bref message dans lequel elle lui demandait de la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible dans leur chambre.

Fronçant les sourcils, Santana n'aurait pas insisté de cette manière si ce n'était pas important, elle décida de ranger ses affaires et d'aller déposer sa copie avant de quitter la salle. Son professeur la salua avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, avant de remonter les marches et de sortir de l'endroit. Elle enfila sa veste, son écharpe et ses gants tout en marchant, avant de sortir à l'extérieur. « Cet endroit est pire que le Pôle Nord » avait ronchonné Santana lors des premières vagues de froid. Et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tout tort.

Quinn marcha d'un pas vif et rapide, du moins autant que le permettait les trottoirs glissants de neige, afin de rallier leur chambre le plus rapidement possible. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes, avant qu'elle n'entre dans le bâtiment et qu'elle ne grimpe les deux étages la séparant de leur chambre à coucher.

**- Tana ?** demanda-t-elle à peine après avoir poussé la porte.

Cette dernière se trouvait assise sur leur lit, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Quinn et la regarda avec un petit air perdu.

**- T'as été rapide,** fit-elle remarquer.

**- Je m'inquiétais. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Est-ce que tu connais le Bar/None Records ?**

Quinn, qui avait déjà enlevé sa veste et ses chaussures, arrêta son geste qui consistait à dénouer son écharpe. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler oui, et pour une excellente raison. Il y a quelques jours, elle avait assisté à une répétition de Santana et l'avait filmée avec son appareil photo, reçu à Noël de Frannie et John. Il avait définitivement une meilleure qualité que pouvait avoir son iPhone, mais passons. Bien décidée à montrer à Santana qu'elle n'était pas la seule à croire en son talent, elle avait envoyé l'enregistrement à plusieurs maisons de disques dans le coin. Bar/None Records étant située dans le New Jersey, ils n'avaient pas échappés à la performance de Santana Lopez. Mais, préférant jouer les innocentes pour le moment, elle fit mine de rien.

**- En entendant le nom comme ça, je dirais que c'est un truc de maison de disque ou quelque chose comme ça ?**

**- Quelle perspicacité,** ironisa Santana.** Tu devrais penser à faire des études supérieures…**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et rigola, frappant doucement l'arrière du crâne de la brune qui rigola à son tour. Mais nerveusement, ce qui donna envie à Quinn d'en connaître plus sur ce mystère. Reprenant son sérieux, elle se rassit pour faire face à sa petite-amie.

**- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**- Et bien figure-toi qu'ils ont reçu une vidéo d'une de mes performances.**

**- Ah oui ?** demanda Quinn avec un petit sourire coupable et en baissant les yeux.

**- Mmh mmh. Et figure-toi qu'ils ont appréciés ce qu'ils ont vu.**

**- Rien d'étonnant à cela.**

**- Et figure-toi qu'ils veulent m'entendre sur une chanson le plus rapidement possible. **

La blonde releva son regard sur Santana en entendant la nouvelle, pour y voir qu'un grand sourire était affiché sur le visage de la latine. Soulagée qu'elle le prenne bien, Quinn laissa son sourire s'agrandir également. Elle n'était véritablement pas surprise, Santana était bourrée de talent de son point de vue. C'était donc un juste retour des choses que de la mettre en avant. Ils avaient tous été bien trop étouffés par Rachel au Glee Club, qui n'avait pas grand-chose de plus que les autres. Mis à part son caractère égocentrique, certes.

**- Tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler Querida,** fit remarquer Santana d'une voix douce.

**- Pour que tu refuses que je le fasse ? Hors de question Lopez, je te connais. Tu es assez insupportable dans ton genre quand tu t'y mets. **

Santana rigola et attrapa l'écharpe de la blonde pour l'attirer vers elle et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas démenti, parce qu'elle savait que Quinn avait vu juste. Si elle avait su que cette dernière s'était mise en tête de la faire connaître des maisons de disques du coin, elle lui aurait très certainement dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. Ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait plaire à cette maison de disque. Elle avait d'ailleurs cru à une blague lorsqu'elle avait reçu ce coup de fil alors qu'elle sortait de sa répétition.

**- Je n'en reviens pas que tu ai fais ça,** avoua Santana au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un qui croit en toi,** répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

Toujours aussi souriante, Santana prit le visage de sa petite-amie entre ses mains pour y déposer un nouveau baiser. Plus long, plus passionné et plus intense que le précédent, à tel point qu'elles durent se séparer qu'au bout de quelques secondes pour reprendre leur respiration. La latine sourit d'un air satisfait en voyant à quel point Quinn était à bout de souffle, sans relâcher son visage pour autant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'afficher longtemps, puisque ce fut cette fois la blonde qui attrapa rapidement ses lèvres pulpeuses, pour un baiser de la même envergure que le précédent, bien qu'il se fit de plus en plus tendre au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient.

Après d'autres baisers échangés, les deux amoureuses s'étaient retrouvées allongées sur leur lit, chacune allongées sur le côté. Santana caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa blonde, qui se contentait de la regarder en souriant.

**- Rappelle-moi ce que j'ai fais pour t'avoir ?** demanda Santana après quelques instants de silence. **Tu es intelligente, gentille, aimante, pleine de surprise, drôle à ta manière…**

**- Mes blagues sont très drôles, tu n'es juste pas assez intelligente pour les comprendre.**

**- … magnifique et incroyablement sexy, **termina la latine comme si elle n'avait pas été coupée.

**- Je ne me suis jamais trouvée sexy,** avoua Quinn à voix basse. **Surtout à côté de toi.**

**- Bah pourquoi ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien… Parfois je me sens belle, parce que tu as cette manière de me regarder qui me rend folle, **fit Quinn en faisant sourire Santana. **Mais sexy, jamais. **

**- Pourtant tu l'es, **objecta Santana. **Et tu n'es pas juste « belle » tu es magnifique. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as gardé ce visage de bébé que tu n'es pas sexy.**

**- Bref !** fit Quinn qui se sentait rougir une nouvelle fois. **Tu veux sortir pour fêter tes premiers pas dans le monde de la musique ?**

Santana rigola en voyant la tentative de Quinn pour tenter de se défaire de cette conversation. La blonde avait toujours eu du mal avec les compliments de Santana, sans que cette dernière ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Elle ne se forçait pourtant pas ou quoique ce soit, bien au contraire. Et puis elle trouvait spécialement mignon la manière dont Quinn avait de rougir à chaque fois qu'elle lui disait quelque chose. La blonde avait tenté de se lever du lit, mais c'était sans compter Santana qui l'avait retenue par le bras. Elle la fit s'allonger à nouveau sur le lit, sur le dos cette fois, avant de ramper jusqu'à se retrouver allongée parfaitement sur elle.

**- On peut sortir oui, comme ça tu n'auras pas gardé cette écharpe tout du long pour rien du tout. Mais avant… J'aimerais te dire merci, et que je t'aime. **

**- Je t'aime encore plus**, répondit malicieusement Quinn. **Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber quand tu deviendras une rock star connue partout dans le monde. **

**- Aucun risque.**

* * *

_Voilààààà!_

_Santana en rock star, vous y croyez ou pas? Et de manière plus générale, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? J'espère qu'il vous aura plu en tout cas... Qu'est-ce que vous avez aimé et moins aimé cette fois-ci? :)_

_**Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :**_

_**Tenant fermement son mobile dans sa main en jetant des regards tendus dans toutes les directions, Quinn réalisa qu'elle approchait du point de rencontre. A son plus grand soulagement. Santana ne lui avait pas répondu à son dernier message, ce qui l'avait étonnée. En principe, elle se dépêchait de répondre, comme la blonde le faisait d'ailleurs. La neige rendant le sol inégal, Quinn du s'accrocher à un arbre pour descendre la petite descente qui se trouvait devant elle. Ce ne fut qu'en relevant le regard qu'elle remarqua cette maison. Enfin, si maison pouvait être le bon terme pour la désigner. **_

_Cela n'est pas forcément frappant dans cet extrait, mais le prochain chapitre sera basé sur leur première Saint-Valentin ;)_

_Passez un bon début de semaine, et je vous dis à mercredi!_

_Je vous embrasse._

**_Louguia_**


	12. 14 février

_Bonjour mes amours, comment allez-vous?_

_Fatigués? Oui, comme je vous comprends! Je ressens exactement la même chose. D'ailleurs ce chapitre est un peu moins long que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous conviendra! Vous pouvez aller faire un petit tour sur le **blog**, j'y ai rajouté deux photos, histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance :)_

_Comment se déroule votre rentrée? Vous remarquerez au passage que je me suis foulée pour le titre du chapitre hein? Avouez, je vous épate._

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**QuinnTana4everL** : Oui et bah je maintiens, c'est dégueulasse les Pom'potes hein! Une fille de ma classe m'a fait goûté un pomme-cassis, c'était DEGUEULASSE! J'espère bien que ton temps soit rien que pour moi naméo. Il ne manquerait plus que ce ne soit pas le cas tiens. Mdr j'imagine trop Santana en geek aussi, genre lancée sur sa console et tout... Même si apparemment Quinn arrive à la détourner de ses manettes, puisque dans mon imaginaire Santana a suivi la blonde dans la salle de bain. Sérieusement, qui peut bien résister à Quinn Fabray hein? A moins d'être un homo mâle, et encore. Et oui, Quinn maintiens toujours son rôle de petite-amie parfaite! Ta review était super, la preuve je t'ai beaucoup répondu!_

_**Totoche77** : Haha, contente de t'aider à remonter ton moral dans les bouchons matinaux du lundi matin! Huh c'est une violente ta chérie? Ah non hein, évitons de tatouer Santana des pieds à la tête... Eventuellement quelques tatouages bien placés pour faire plaisir à Quinn mais arrêtons-nous là (a)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper** : Heum... Ninjardin, tant que tu y es x) Mais j'aime pas Racheeeeeeeeeeeeeeel! J'y peux rien c'est physique, elle me sort-par-les-yeux! Oui j'adore vos moments préférés *_* Mdr espèce de geekette va. Je te file le pseudo de Santana pour que vous puissiez jouer en ligne tant qu'on y est? P.S Tu te drogues de temps en temps toi non?  
_

_**littlesitter** : Bonjour chère littlesitter! Ah je voulais t'avouer que jusqu'il n'y a pas très longtemps, je lisais "sister" au lieu de "sitter". Bref. J'espère que ta journée d'aujourd'hui se déroulera mieux que celle-là alors hein! Ah bah ça nous fait des points communs, je sais être jalouse et violente quand il le faut :D_

_**gleek 1909** : Oui il m'avait manqué ton commentaire, j'étais toute triste moi u_u Huuuum pour Sam et Brittany vous aurez la réponse dans quelques chapitres :) J'espère que celui-là te plaira!_

_**Mikiido** : Ooooh merci beaucoup :) Je t'ai ajouté en alerte, comme ça je peux surveiller tes histoires *_* Mouhaha un truc grave? Je vais y réfléchir, c'est vrai que ça manque de sang... *rire sadique de sorcière*_

_**covergirls06** : Santana en rock star, moi j'adore en tout cas! J'espère pour elle qu'elle réussira *siffle* Voilà la suite, et encore merci pour toutes tes reviews :)_

_Taz94 : Coucou! Je vais bien merci et toi? Haha j'avoue qu'un couple Brittany-Rachel ne doit pas être de tout repos... Mais ça me touche vraiment ce que tu dis et j'espère que mon histoire continuera de te plaire de cette manière! J'ai toujours peur que les gens finissent par se lasser ou quelque chose comme ça... Je suis vraiment contente que ça te fasse autant de bien de me lire :) J'avoue qu'elles sont jeunes, mais quand on aime on ne compte pas, pas vrai? Je ne pense pas qu'on réentendra parler de Pedro par contre, il a assez fait de mal comme ça ;) Pour Rachel je ne sais pas trop encore, on verra bien :) Je n'ai pas vraiment compté les chapitres, en ce moment j'écris vraiment au jour le jour, maudits soient ces foutus cours! Mais dès que je le sais je vous le dirai :) Merci pour ta review!_

* * *

**14 février**

Nous étions le 14 février, jour de la Saint-Valentin. Tout comme l'anniversaire de Quinn, cette date tombait en plein milieu de la semaine, et le week-end romantique auquel rêvait la blonde ne pourrait malheureusement pas être de mise. Elle avait ensuite espérer pouvoir passer une soirée dans un restaurant de préférence chauffé, à une table pour deux avec chandelles avec sa petite-amie en face d'elle. Mais apparemment Santana en avait décidé autrement. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Quinn de ne rien prévoir de son côté, la blonde s'était laissée aller à toutes les suppositions possibles et imaginables, mais elle ne s'attendait très certainement pas à cela.

Elle se trouvait perdue à une vingtaine de minutes en voiture de New Haven, sur une route perdue entre deux morceaux de forêt. Elle ne s'y trouvait pas par hasard, puisque Santana lui avait envoyé un message en début d'après-midi, lui demandant de la retrouver à un point extrêmement précis de la forêt. Pour se guider, Quinn n'avait eu que le nom de la rue ainsi que des coordonnées GPS. Bien qu'elle se demandait si Santana n'était pas tombée sur la tête, elle avait décidé d'obéir et de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle marchait dans une forêt enneigée, malgré la phobie qu'elle avait des bois. Depuis toute petite, elle ne se sentait pas rassurée si elle s'y trouvait seule, et elle s'était que très rarement sentie aussi seule qu'à cet instant précis. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde apparemment, le bruit de ses pas dans la neige résonnait de manière assez impressionnante parmi les centaines d'arbres autour d'elle, et en plus elle avait froid. Pourtant elle était très bien emmitouflée, dans sa doudoune blanche, son jeans et ses chaussures, mais il faisait terriblement froid. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'allait pas se remettre à neiger.

Tenant fermement son mobile dans sa main en jetant des regards tendus dans toutes les directions, Quinn réalisa qu'elle approchait du point de rencontre. A son plus grand soulagement. Santana ne lui avait pas répondu à son dernier message, ce qui l'avait étonnée. En principe, elle se dépêchait de répondre, comme la blonde le faisait d'ailleurs. La neige rendant le sol inégal, Quinn du s'accrocher à un arbre pour descendre la petite descente qui se trouvait devant elle. Ce ne fut qu'en relevant le regard qu'elle remarqua cette maison. Enfin, si maison pouvait être le bon terme pour la désigner.

Elle semblait abandonnée depuis de nombreuses années. La peinture blanche se détachait des murs, les tuiles ne semblaient ne tenir que grâce au Saint-Esprit, et la neige qui la recouvrait ne masquait pas pour autant le lierre qui rampait paisiblement sur les murs. Les portes et les fenêtres n'étaient plus là, mais une couverture était attachée à la fenêtre gauche située au premier étage. Quoiqu'il en soit, la bâtisse flanqua les frissons à Quinn, et elle était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour lorsque Santana en sortit. Un soulagement s'empara aussitôt de la blonde, et elle se dépêcha de s'approcher d'elle dans l'espoir de sentir très rapidement les bras de la latine autour d'elle.

Un grand sourire affiché sur le visage, Santana serra sa blonde dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. C'était le seul endroit qu'elle pouvait atteindre de toute manière, Quinn ayant enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou.

**- Tu as trouvé facilement ?** s'enquit la latine.

**- Oui, même si j'ai failli mourir une centaine de fois. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici au lieu d'être dans un restaurant parfaitement chauffé ?** demanda Quinn, bien que sa voix était étouffée par la veste de Santana.

**- Un restaurant est bien trop banal. Viens avec moi.**

Santana se saisit des deux mains de la blonde en lui adressant un petit sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant, avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

**- Tu n'espères sincèrement pas que j'entre là-dedans j'espère ? C'est bien trop flippant pour moi…**

**- Allez Q… Tu es avec moi, tu ne risques rien. A moins que tu ne sois pas cap ?**

La blonde soupira et fini par accepter de se laisser entraîner là-dedans, non sans administrer une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de Santana. Cette dernière rigola et passa une main autour de la taille de Quinn pour l'entraîner à l'étage supérieur. De toute manière Quinn ne serait pas restée plus longuement au rez-de-chaussée, définitivement trop glauque pour elle. Elle en frissonna à nouveau, et fut soulagée de constater qu'il y avait un peu plus de chaleur et de lumière dans la pièce où Santana l'entraîna. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à la blonde pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la pièce dont la fenêtre avait été recouverte d'une couverture. Par Santana sans doute.

La stupéfaction s'empara de la blonde lorsqu'elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, sous le sourire amusé de Santana. La pièce n'était certes pas très éclairée, mais les bougies déposées sur le sol sur les nombreuses couvertures faisaient complètement oublier le côté morbide de l'endroit. Une grande cheminée se trouvait dans la pièce dans laquelle Santana avait allumé un feu. Et apparemment, la latine avait fait un grand poster d'une de leur nombreuse photo, ce qui fit sourire doucement Quinn.

**- Tu t'es lancée dans le vaudou récemment ?** demanda-t-elle enfin en reportant son attention sur Santana.

Cette dernière se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, faisant cette moue qu'elle faisait uniquement lorsqu'elle n'était pas sûr de quelque chose, se mordant également l'intérieur de la lèvre. La voix de Quinn avait été douce, comme si elle avait peur de rompre la quiétude qui régnait dans cet endroit. Osant un petit sourire, Santana haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

**- Je pensais que ça serait… Tu sais… Romantique.**

Le sourire de Quinn s'agrandit, notamment à cause de la manière dont Santana avait prononcé « romantique ». C'est vrai que cela sonnait assez bizarre de la bouche de Santana Lopez, mais c'était une agréable surprise.

**- Et bien… J'imagine que ça l'est, à ta manière. **

Apparemment soulagée, Santana lui offrit un sourire plus grand, avant de lui tendre la main pour lui faire signe de s'approcher d'elle. Quinn ne se fit pas prier pour la rejoindre et déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, la blonde avait complètement oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans une forêt qui lui avait donné une frousse d'enfer, dans une maison qui semblait être habitée par des fantômes et à des kilomètres à la ronde de tout autre humain. Et puis Santana dont le sourire s'agrandissait sous ses lèvres était finalement la seule dont Quinn avait réellement besoin aujourd'hui.

Le baiser terminé, Santana les fit asseoir sur des espèces de poufs qu'elle avait amené par ici sans que Quinn ne comprenne comment, mais passons. Elle sortit une bouteille de la glacière située derrière elle, et en remplit deux coupes, avant d'en tendre une à Quinn.

**- A notre première Saint-Valentin,** murmura la brune en trinquant avec la blonde.

**- Qui sera suivie de plein d'autres j'espère.**

**- Bien sûr**.

Quinn sourit et bu une gorgée de sa boisson avant de reporter son attention autour d'elle. Elle était sincèrement surprise de cet endroit, et se demandait vraiment comment Santana avait pu organiser tout cela en si peu de temps. D'ailleurs, elle ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie de la questionner, ce qui amusa Santana. Elle avait parié que la blonde n'attendrait pas 5 minutes avant de lui poser des questions et elle avait eu raison.

**- Comment tu as connu cet endroit ?**

**- Tu te rappelles de la fois où j'ai du faire une sortie pour découvrir des endroits à photographier pour les affiches du spectacle ?**

**- Oh oui... Tu es rentrée gelée et dans un état épouvantable.**

Ce n'était rien de le dire. Malgré sa doudoune, ses gants, son écharpe et son bonnet, Santana était rentrée frigorifiée. Les professeurs leur avaient ordonné d'aller faire un tour en forêt pour faire des photos, mais Santana était très certainement la seule à s'être enfoncée si profondément dans la mère nature. A tel point qu'elle claquait des dents lorsqu'elle avait enfin passé la porte de leur chambre. Quinn, qui se trouvait sur son lit et qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, avait bondi du lit et s'était dépêchée de trouver un moyen de la réchauffer. Il avait fallu un bon bain d'une vingtaine de minutes pour que cela soit le cas.

**- C'est ce jour-là que je l'ai vue, et elle m'a… Je ne sais pas, elle m'a intriguée. **

**- T'es définitivement bizarre, Lopez…**

Santana rigola à cette remarque, faisant lever les yeux verts de la blonde au ciel. La latine avait bien sûr conscience que c'était un peu étrange comme endroit, mais elle l'aimait beaucoup. Et elle était heureuse que Quinn ai accepté de la suivre à l'intérieur. Ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit, c'était que si elle avait refusé d'y entrer, elle avait prévu un plan B. Qui consistait à aller au restaurant, d'ailleurs des serveurs devaient être actuellement en train de la détester pour avoir réservé une table et ne pas venir, mais passons.

**- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi on est ici ?** s'étonna cependant San'

**- … Pour fêter la Saint-Valentin ?**

**- Décidément… Ton intelligence est un pied de nez à ta couleur de cheveux,** taquina la latine avec un sourire malicieux.

Ce fut cette fois Quinn qui rigola, non sans envoyer un coussin qui traînait par là en direction de Santana, qui l'évita d'extrême justesse.

**- Plus sérieusement… Tu te souviens de la liste des 20 choses qu'on souhaitait faire avant de mourir ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Sur la tienne il y avait en numéro 12 « me guérir de ma phobie ». Alors je t'aide à en guérir. **

**- Tu te souviens de ça ?** demanda une Quinn souriante mais impressionnée.

**- Je me souviens toujours de tout te concernant Querida.**

Toujours aussi souriante, Quinn quitta son pouf pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa petite-amie. C'était encore une belle preuve d'amour de la part de Santana, et elle ne savait pas réellement quoi dire ou quoi faire pour la remercier. Alors elle se contenta de passer ses bras autour de la nuque de sa brune pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Comment j'ai fais pour vivre sans réaliser à quel point je t'aime ?** demanda Quinn sans réellement séparer ses lèvres de celles de Santana.

**- Honnêtement je me demande la même chose tous les jours.**

Quinn sourit à nouveau et elles échangèrent un nouveau baiser. La blonde avait une fois réalisé qu'il ne se passait jamais très longtemps entre deux baisers échangés avec Santana, même si c'était des baisers volés. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas résister à l'appel des lèvres douces et chaudes de la latine. Et de toute manière si ce n'était pas elle qui l'embrassait, c'était Santana qui le faisait. La plupart du temps à l'extérieur c'était d'ailleurs toujours la brune qui commençait, mais finalement cela ne la dérangeait pas. Bien au contraire.

Les secondes, les minutes puis les quarts d'heure passèrent à une vitesse bien trop rapide du goût des deux jeunes femmes, mais c'était mieux comme cela finalement. Le feu ayant bien réchauffé la pièce, elles purent se débarrasser de leurs vestes et accessoires d'hiver et profiter plus facilement des caresses l'une de l'autre. En dehors de la boisson, Santana avait apporté de quoi manger. Des repas froid naturellement, mais qui convenaient parfaitement à la blonde. De toute manière, elle n'était pas réellement difficile. Inspirée par ces films dont Quinn se régalait lorsque c'était à elle de choisir le film à regarder, Santana avait choisi d'emmener comme dessert des fruits enrobés de chocolat. Ce qui amusa grandement Quinn, au passage.

Elle regarda Santana sortir une fraise enrobée de chocolat de la glacière et afficher un grand sourire malicieux en s'approchant d'elle. Souriante à son tour, elle la laissa s'asseoir sur ses jambes allongées sur le sol et l'observa mettre la fraise entre ses lèvres avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Comprenant parfaitement le message qu'elle voulait lui transmettre, Quinn s'approcha des lèvres de la latine pour manger le morceau de fruit qui en dépassait. Santana n'hésita d'ailleurs pas à transformer cette dégustation en baiser long et prolongé, faisant rire doucement la blonde. Lorsqu'elles eurent toutes les deux besoin d'air, Santana déposa ses lèvres sur la tempe de Quinn, alors que cette dernière lui caressait tendrement le visage.

**- J'ai un truc pour toi,** annonça Santana en se relevant.

**- Encore ?** s'amusa Quinn.

Santana lui jeta un regard amusé, avant de s'approcher de la chaîne hi-fi portable qu'elle avait déposé dans un coin de la pièce et qui passait leurs chansons préférées. Elle fouilla quelques instants dans son sac, avant d'en sortir une boîte à CD avec un CD qui semblait vierge à l'intérieur. Quelques mots semblaient y être inscrits mais Quinn était bien trop loin pour pouvoir les lire. La blonde se releva pour s'asseoir en tailleur, alors que Santana changeait de disque.

**- Je ne t'ai jamais avoué que j'avais utilisé le studio d'enregistrement de mon école pour faire ça. Tout comme je ne t'ai jamais avoué écrire des chansons, commença Santana à voix basse. Ce que tu vas entendre là, c'est ce que je compte envoyer à la maison de disque alors… J'ai besoin des conseils et des critiques de ma première fan. **

Santana jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Quinn, un brin mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression de se mettre sentimentalement entièrement nue devant elle. Certes c'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, mais elle n'avait jamais avoué à personne qu'elle écrivait des chansons et des textes. Par crainte de leur jugement, et qu'ils trouvent cela complètement nul notamment. La blonde, de son côté, était effectivement surprise. Surprise par la nouvelle, et que Santana ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle avait commencé à enregistré sa chanson. Elle aurait aimé être à ses côtés pour ses premiers pas en studio, mais tant pis.

La chanson débuta, et Quinn se laissa aussitôt emporter par la voix de Santana. Aussi belle et envoûtante que l'était sa propriétaire, que Quinn ne lâchait pas des yeux. Cette dernière tapotait nerveusement des doigts sur sa cuisse, attendant le verdict de Quinn à la fin de la chanson. Elle la trouva brusquement trop longue, trop répétitive, avec un sujet trop inintéressant, mais Quinn ne laissait rien paraître du tout. Mis à part sa concentration, certes. Cependant, Santana savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait faire confiance aux jugements de la blonde, jamais cette dernière ne lui dirait que c'est bien uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

_**Right from the start****  
****You were a thief you stole my heart****  
****And I your willing victim****  
****I let you see the parts of me****  
****That weren't all that pretty****  
****And with every touch you fixed them****  
****Now you've been talking in your sleep****  
****OH, OH****  
****Things you never say to me****  
****OH, OH****  
****Tell me that you've had enough****  
****Of our love, our love**_

_**Depuis le début****  
****Tu étais un voleur tu as volé mon cœur****  
****Et moi ta victime consentante****  
****Je t'ai laissé voir des parties de moi****  
****Qui n'étaient pas toutes jolies****  
****Et par petites touches tu les as réparées****  
****Maintenant que tu as parlé dans ton sommeil****  
****OH, OH****  
****Des choses que tu ne m'avais jamais dites****  
****OH, OH****  
****Dis-moi que tu en as assez****  
****De notre amour, notre amour**_

_**Just give me a reason****  
****Just a little bit's enough****  
****Just a second we're not broken just bent****  
****And we can learn to love again****  
****It's in the stars****  
****It's been written in the scars on our hearts****  
****We're not broken just bent****  
****And we can learn to love again**_

_**Donne-moi juste une raison****  
****Une toute petite sera suffisante****  
****Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés mais juste fêlés****  
****Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau****  
****C'est dans les étoiles****  
****C'est écrit dans les cicatrices de nos cœurs****  
****Nous ne sommes pas brisés, mais juste fêlés****  
****Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau**_

_**Im sorry I don't understand****  
****Where all of this is coming from****  
****I thought that we were fine****  
****(Oh we had everything)****  
****Your head is running wild again****  
****My dear we still have everything****  
****And its all in your mind****  
****(Yeah but this is happening)****  
****You've been having real bad dreams****  
****OH, OH****  
****You used to lie so close to me****  
****OH, OH****  
****There's nothing more than empty sheets****  
****Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love**_

_**Je suis désolé je ne comprends pas d'où tout cela provient****  
****Je pensais que nous étions bien****  
****(Oh nous avions tout)****  
****Tes pensées se déchainent à nouveau****  
****Ma chèrie nous avons toujours tout****  
****C'est seulement dans ta tête****  
****(Ouais mais c'est arrivé)****  
****Tu as eu de vrais mauvais rêves****  
****OH, OH****  
****Tu te couchais si près de moi****  
****OH, OH****  
****Il n'y a rien de plus que des feuilles vides****  
****Entre notre amour, notre amour, oh notre amour, notre amour**_

_**Just give me a reason****  
****Just a little bit's enough****  
****Just a second we're not broken just bent****  
****And we can learn to love again****  
****I never stopped****  
****You're still written in the scars on my heart****  
****You're not broken just bent****  
****And we can learn to love again**_

_**Donne-moi juste une raison****  
****Une toute petite sera suffisante****  
****Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés mais juste fêlés****  
****Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau****  
****Je n'ai jamais arrêté****  
****Tu écris encore dans les cicatrices de mon cœur****  
****Tu n'es pas brisée juste fêlée****  
****Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau**_

_**Oh tears ducts and rust****  
****I'll fix it for us****  
****We're collecting dust but our love's enough****  
****You're holding it in****  
****You're pouring a drink****  
****No nothing is as bad as it seems****  
****We'll come clean**_

_**Oh les flots de larmes et la rouille****  
****J'arrangerai ça pour nous****  
****Nous avons accumulé la poussière mais notre amour est suffisant****  
****Tu tiens bon****  
****Tu te verse un verre****  
****Non rien n'est aussi mauvais que cela paraît****  
****Nous irons bien**_

_**Just give me a reason****  
****Just a little bit's enough****  
****Just a second we're not broken just bent****  
****And we can learn to love again****  
****It's in the stars****  
****It's been written in the scars on our hearts****  
****We're not broken just bent****  
****And we can learn to love again**_

**_Donne-moi juste une raison  
Une toute petite sera suffisante  
Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés mais juste fêlés  
Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau  
C'est dans les étoiles  
C'est écrit dans les cicatrices de nos cœurs  
Nous ne sommes pas brisés, mais juste fêlés  
Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau_**

**_Oh we can learn to love again_**  
**_Oh we can learn to love again_**  
**_OH, OH_**  
**_That we're not broken just bent_**  
**_And we can learn to love again_**

**_Oh nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau  
Oh nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau  
OH, OH  
Que nous ne sommes pas brisés juste fêlés  
Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau_**

La chanson se termina – « enfin » aurait dit Santana – et Quinn resta silencieuse quelques instants. Les paroles parlaient d'un amour fêlé et qui ne demandait qu'à être reconstruit, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander dans quelles circonstances elles avaient été écrites. Bien sûr, elle savait parfaitement que Brittany et Santana avaient un passé commun et pas forcément très facile, mais si sa brune avait décidé de faire sa toute première chanson sur leur histoire à elle et non pas la leur, elle n'était pas sûre de sa réaction.

**- Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu cliché,** commença Santana en haussant les épaules. **Je ne crois pas être une très bonne parolière. Je l'ai écrite peu après que Brittany m'ai demandé de ne plus te parler, en dehors des cours. Quand elle m'a demandé de choisir entre elle et toi, et que j'ai réalisé avoir fait le mauvais choix. Quand tu as refusé de m'adresser la parole.**

Quinn déglutit difficilement devant ces mots, et regarda Santana se relever pour revenir s'asseoir à ses côtés. La latine se saisit de ses mains et déposa doucement son front sur celui de Quinn avant de reprendre la parole.

**- J'ai fais une terrible erreur ce jour-là. Mais j'étais terrifiée par cette attirance envers toi, Q. Tu sais combien j'aime tout maîtriser. Et, à l'époque je ne pensais pas être si spéciale à tes yeux. Ces mots, je les ai écris en pensant à toi.**

**- Je t'aime,** sourit Quinn. **Et j'aime tout autant cette chanson. Elle est parfaite, comme tu l'es avec moi. Et crois-moi, Kurt Cobain ne devrait pas attendre très longtemps avant de sortir de sa tombe en voyant la concurrence que tu vas lui faire.**

Santana rigola et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de les reposer sur Quinn. La blonde vit qu'ils brillaient à cet instant précis, de bonheur et de joie. Et surtout d'amour, parce que la brune était en train de déverser tous ses sentiments à l'aide de ses prunelles plongées dans les siennes. Un regard qui coupa le souffle de Quinn et duquel elle ne pouvait pas se détourner, même si elle l'avait souhaité plus que tout au monde. Comment diable Santana faisait-elle pour être aussi envoûtante et attirante ? La blonde avait l'impression qu'elles étaient deux aimants, faite pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues heures. Cliché, pour reprendre les mots de Santana. Mais ils étaient tellement bien lorsqu'ils étaient partagés avec la femme que l'on aime…

**- C'est vrai, ça te plait ?**

**- Tu rigoles ? Ca déchire Tana. **

**- Bien sûr que ça déchire,** répondit la latine avec un petit air brusquement satisfait. **C'est du made in Lopez !**

Les éclats de rires de Quinn, aussitôt suivis par ceux de Santana, semblèrent résonner longuement dans la forêt bien silencieuse. Témoignant ainsi de la complicité et du bonheur qui régnait entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elles passèrent de nombreuses heures dans cet endroit, jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent à manquer de bûches pour alimenter le feu. Elles quittèrent donc cet endroit grâce à l'éternelle mustang de Santana, garée juste derrière la maison qu'elle avait rejointe grâce à un petit chemin de forêt qui menait jusqu'à la route. Ce qui fit ronchonner Quinn, qui avait perdu de nombreuses minutes à patauger dans la neige alors qu'elle aurait pu rejoindre la bâtisse un peu plus simplement.

Fort heureusement, Santana avait prévu de quoi la détendre pour bien terminer la soirée. Après une bonne douche, prise à deux, elle installa sa belle blonde sur leur lit pour lui offrir un massage en profondeur. Massage tellement agréable, que la jeune Quinn Fabray fini par s'endormir sous les mains expertes de la latine…

* * *

_Tadam! _

_Et vous avez, du même coup, le raison du titre de l'histoire :) Je tiens à préciser que dans mon imaginaire la chanson que chante Santana n'est pas en duo, contrairement à celle de P!nk dans la vraie vie!_

_N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur le blog si le coeur vous en dit :)_

_Et comme toujours, vous voulez bien me dire votre moment préféré? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez!_

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :_**

_**Voyant que malgré tout la blonde continuait à la regarder comme si elle était à moitié folle, ce qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, Santana se saisit de la main de Quinn pour la faire tourner sur elle-même. Santana en profita donc pour masquer délicatement les yeux verts de Quinn grâce au foulard et de l'attacher derrière sa tête. Sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque, faisant sourire la blonde. San' se saisit ensuite de ses mains pour la faire se retourner, avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à la sortie.**_

_Alors à votre avis, pourquoi Santana bande les yeux de sa blonde? Je vous donne un indice, ce n'est pas un jeu sexuel (a)_

_Je vous dis à vendredi si tout va bien!_

_Je vous embrasse._

**_Louguia_**


	13. Lennon

_Bonjour bonjour!_

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Encore une fin de semaine, j'ai l'impression que les jours filent à une vitesse incroyable, c'est assez dingue. Je vois pas le temps passer, mais c'est sûrement parce que je suis tellement crevée que je me couche à peine rentrée x)_

_Ah oui et petite précision, je me suis peut-être mal exprimée, mais Quinn n'est pas née le 14 février hein, d'où le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_gleek 1909 : Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non :D Je ne dis rien sur Sam et Brittany pour l'instant c'est tout! Haha tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été surprise par Santana :)_

_QuinnTana4everL : Ah bah j'aime pas la pomme de toute manière hein, donc à un moment où un autre on va être coincées je te le dis moi x) Au moins c'est un titre dont on comprend tout de suite le sujet, à moins de ne pas savoir ce qu'est la Saint-Valentin. Mais c'est une autre histoire! Haha, Santana est assez surprenante dans son genre! Je l'imaginais bien faire un truc romantique, mais pas dans le conventionnel non plus quoi. Je trouve que ça lui colle bien cette petite surprise mine de rien! Pas toi? Et j'ai retenu ce que vous m'aviez demandé pour les chansons hein, la traduction est instantanée et tout (a) Bisous!_

_covergirls06 : Santana est romantique en vrai mais il faut pas le dire! Merci beaucoup ;)_

_Totoche77 : Huh quel langage Totochette! Oui oui c'est bien ça le rapport entre la fiction et la chanson, je l'avais déjà dis plus haut dans le chapitre je crois ;) Et non pas de jeux sexuels roh! Quinn et Santana sont jeunes, belles, sexy et insatiable mais quand même... *sbaf*_

_littlesitter : Ah bah je fais du babysitting aussi, c'est beau *_* L'impulsivité... Je l'étais beaucoup quand j'étais plus jeune mais ça s'est calmé avec le temps x) Peut-être que ça viendra pour toi aussi on sait jamais! Non non, Quinn est née le 28 février comme tu l'apprendras dans ce chapitre :) Et je t'annonce déjà que tu avais raison pour la surprise :D  
_

_FaberryBrittanaShipper : MDR! Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi! J'avais peur des bois quand j'étais petite aussi, et je dois dire que je suis toujours pas rassurée, surtout quand il fait nuit! Ce qui est con quand on habite à genre 50 mètres d'une forêt. Bref. Mdr espèce de petite perverse va! Tu as l'esprit vraiment très mal tourné hein!_

_Emy Unbroken : Ok je te commande une Santana pour le prochain chapitre alors ;) Merci beaucouuuup :D_

_Charlie89 : Siiiiiiiiiiiii j'avais remarqué, j'ai même cru que tu t'étais lassé de ma fiction et tout T_T Traumatisée j'étais! Comment tu vas depuis le temps?_

_Ellerrina : Merci beaucoup :) Je suis une grande fan de Pink et j'imagine trop bien la voix de Santana dessus!_

_nayariveradiannaagron : Merci c'est gentil :) J'avoue que Santana est très mignonne comme ça!_

_Taz94 : Salut Taz! Je vais bien merci et toi? Huh je vais voir ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour Rachel alors si ça peut te faire plaisir! Oui Quinn a été courageuse hein, c'est bien parce que c'est Santana et qu'elle en est totalement et complètement folle amoureuse! Mais ça fait peur les bois, c'est tout noir, sombre et puis y a des bruits bizarres T_T Santana se laisse aller et se montre enfin sous son vrai jour! La fille amoureuse et passionnée, tout ça. Contente qu'elle te plaise comme ça en tout cas ;) Depuis le début? J'espère que je me suis améliorée niveau écriture alors x) Merci pour ta review en tout cas! Enfin... Ton roman plutôt (a) Mais j'adore!_

* * *

**Lennon**

Que faire lorsque notre anniversaire tombe en semaine, qu'on a plusieurs examens à réviser pendant cette période et que sa petite-amie se prépare à devenir gentiment mais sûrement une grande star de la musique ? Se remettre à cette petite-amie en question pour la laisser nous organiser une soirée. Tels étaient les pensées de Quinn Fabray lorsqu'elle sorti de son dernier cours de la journée pour tomber nez à nez avec une Santana souriante. Bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard méfiant à Tim, qui était un des voisins habituels de la jeune femme lors de ses cours.

**- Je te présente Tim Chérie… Je t'en ai déjà parlé, tu te souviens ?**

**- Peut-être,** répondit la latine en haussant les épaules.

Le dénommé Tim fit une drôle de tête et salua Quinn avant de laisser les deux jeunes femmes toutes seules. Souriante, Quinn jeta un regard amusé à Santana qui haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, baiser auquel elle n'avait pas encore eu le droit pour le moment d'ailleurs. Elles avaient beau s'être levées, préparées et avoir passé la pause de midi ensemble, Santana ne se fit pas prier pour lui souhaiter un nouveau…

**- Joyeux anniversaire !**

**- Merci encore,** répondit la blonde en rigolant.

Ce qui sembla amuser Santana également. La brune fini cependant par se détacher de l'étreinte des bras de la blonde, juste le temps de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Quinn arqua un sourcil en la voyant faire, interrogation qui augmenta lorsqu'elle vit que la demoiselle sortait un foulard noir.

**- Retourne-toi,** demanda Santana avec un petit sourire.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Retourne-toi,** répéta Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

Voyant que malgré tout la blonde continuait à la regarder comme si elle était à moitié folle, ce qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, Santana se saisit de la main de Quinn pour la faire tourner sur elle-même. Santana en profita donc pour masquer délicatement les yeux verts de Quinn grâce au foulard et de l'attacher derrière sa tête. Sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque, faisant sourire la blonde. San' se saisit ensuite de ses mains pour la faire se retourner, avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à la sortie.

**- Tu vas me ramener jusqu'à une autre maison flippante ?** demanda Quinn.

**- Si tu me dis ça quand on arrivera, je risque de bouder.**

Quinn voulu lever les yeux au ciel, mais en fut empêchée par le bandeau. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce que les autres élèves du coin devaient penser en les voyants comme ça, tout en ne se prenant pas les pieds dans quelque chose. Bien que Santana veillait au grain, certes. Etant privée de sa vue, Quinn essaya de deviner au bruit où Santana l'emmenait, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée non plus. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans ce que Quinn devina comme le parking dans lequel Santana garait sa précieuse Mustang, et cette dernière tenta d'enlever son bandeau.

**- Hey bas les pattes Fabray** **! **lança Santana en lui tapant sur les mains.

**- C'est mon anniversaire, tu n'as pas le droit de me taper,** ronchonna la blonde.

Si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée un bandeau sur les yeux, Quinn aurait sûrement deviné ce qu'il allait arriver dans quelques secondes, grâce au grand sourire malicieux de Santana. Un gémissement de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde lorsqu'elle se retrouva coincée entre la voiture et le corps de sa petite-amie, qui ne se gêna pas un seul instant pour l'embrasser avec passion et ferveur. La blonde fut tellement surprise par un tel geste, qu'elle mit une bonne dizaine de secondes pour se ressaisir et répondre au baiser de Santana. Cette dernière lui mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de glisser sa langue entre les lèvres sucrées de Quinn, pour jouer longuement et sensuellement avec leurs deux langues. De quoi faire perdre pied à l'étudiante de Yale, qui n'eut pour solution que de laisser Santana avoir le dessus sur elle.

Lorsqu'il se termina, ce baiser laissa Quinn chancelante et tremblante, ce qui amusa grandement Santana. Approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de Quinn, elle n'avait pas délivré sa petite-amie pour l'instant, elle murmura un « joyeux anniversaire » avant d'enfin se reculer pour faire entrer Quinn dans la voiture.

**- Un souci Querida ?** s'enquit Santana l'air de rien, en entrant à son tour dans la voiture.

_**- Mi novia es una diabla… **_

**_- Una diabla que te quiere_,** répondit la latine avec un petit sourire.

Santana démarra et commença à questionner Quinn sur le déroulement de ses premiers partiels, sur son après-midi et sur ce Tim. Elle ne l'avait pas vu beaucoup de fois, puisque les deux jeunes femmes avaient tendance à être un brin exclusive en dehors des cours. Il était rare qu'elles passent du temps l'une sans l'autre, même si toutes les deux s'étaient naturellement faits des amis. Mais son air à ne pas y toucher ne donnait pas confiance à Santana. Qui ne voyait de toute manière un rival dans tous les garçons qui pouvaient se trouver dans l'entourage de sa petite-amie. Quinn se plia de bonne grâce aux questionnaires de Santana, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire de même pour une fille qui fréquentait le même cursus que la latine.

La durée du trajet fut particulièrement dure à estimer pour la blonde, puisqu'elle avait les yeux bandés et qu'elle ne savait pas réellement comment était la circulation. Et puis tendre l'oreille ne lui servait pas à grand-chose puisque Santana avait branché du Nirvana sur son autoradio. Cette dernière avait envoyé sa chanson le jour après la Saint-Valentin à la maison de disque qui l'avait écoutée. Ils en étaient apparemment très satisfaits puisque Santana avait reçu un coup de fil il y a trois jours pour fixer un rendez-vous début mars. Comprenant parfaitement que la latine ne pouvait se déplacer si facilement, ils avaient proposé de la rencontrer à New Haven même. Ce qui démontrait bien à quel point ils étaient intéressés par la latine. Blaine, naturellement tenu au courant de la chose par Quinn, avait dit que c'était sans doute parce qu'ils avaient peur qu'elle leur échappe. Et la blonde était sûre qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

**- On est arrivées,** lança joyeusement Santana au bout de quelques instants.

**- Je peux enlever le bandeau ?**

**- Dans tes rêves, Fabray.**

Quinn soupira et secoua doucement la tête, attendant que Santana vienne l'aider à sortir de la voiture. Ce qu'elle fit une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, se saisissant des deux mains de la blonde après avoir détaché sa ceinture. Elles firent quelques pas supplémentaire, Santana prenant bien soin à ce que Quinn ne trébuche pas sur ces trottoirs toujours aussi enneigés. A son plus grand désespoir, elle avait l'impression que toute cette neige ne fonderait jamais. La blonde tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose qui lui indiquerait où elles se trouvent, mais seul le bruit du vent dans les arbres et leurs pas étaient audibles.

**- Bon bah au moins tu ne m'as pas traînée dans un bar à striptease,** fit Quinn avec un petit sourire.

**- Pour que tes yeux puissent voir d'autres corps que le mien ? Même pas en rêve.**

**- Je te rappelle que c'est là que tu as voulu m'emmener l'année dernière…**

**- C'était surtout pour te repousser dans tes derniers retranchements,** avoua Santana en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quinn voulu répondre quelque chose, mais ce fut avant qu'elle ne sente Santana se positionner derrière elle. Comprenant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir retrouver la vue, elle décida de ne pas ajouter quelque chose et attendit plus ou moins patiemment que Santana réussisse à défaire le nœud qu'elle avait noué derrière sa tête. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle sentit néanmoins la main de la latine se poser sur ses yeux.

**- Attends encore deux petites secondes Querida,** fit la brune en se déplaçant pour lui faire face.

En vérité, Santana voulait voir le regard de Quinn et son visage lorsqu'elle découvrira l'endroit où elles se tiennent toutes les deux. Pour ne rien cacher, la latine était assez fière de son cadeau et espérait sincèrement que cela ferait plaisir à la blonde. Bien que, comme à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser à l'idée que cela ne lui fasse pas plaisir. Santana observa Quinn quelques secondes, avant de lui donner enfin l'autorisation d'ouvrir les yeux.

**- C'est bon.**

Quinn n'attendit pas une fraction de seconde de plus pour le faire, bien qu'elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se refaire à la luminosité extérieure. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de réaliser presque immédiatement où elles se trouvaient. Devant la maison dont elle et Santana avaient eu le coup de cœur lorsqu'elles l'avaient visitée, celle qui lui faisait penser à une maison de poupée. Arquant un sourcil, Quinn se tourna légèrement vers Santana, mais cette dernière souriait de manière énigmatique, apparemment peu encline à lui donner plus de réponses pour le moment.

**- Allez, suis-moi.**

Elle se saisit de la main de sa blonde et l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison. Elle sortit son trousseau de clés sous l'œil suspicieux de la blonde et tourna une clé dans la serrure avant de pousser doucement la porte, faisant signe à Quinn d'y entrer. La blonde, toujours aussi perdue et avec autant de peine à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, obéit néanmoins et entra dans le petit hall d'entrée plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle chercha l'interrupteur, mais Santana fut plus rapide qu'elle, illuminant tout le rez-de-chaussée avec les boutons.

**- Qu'est-ce que…** demanda Quinn les yeux écarquillés en regardant autour d'elle.

Contrairement à la fois où elles avaient visité la maison, cette dernière était aujourd'hui complètement meublée. Avec goût en plus, mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Quinn fut un cadre photo déposé sur une petite armoire à l'entrée. Elle s'approcha doucement et le prit dans ses mains. Il s'agissait d'une des nombreuses photos qu'elle avait prit en compagnie de Santana. Celle là datait de leur passage à New York, et elle leur plaisait à toutes les deux malgré ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tard. Assise sur un banc dans Park Central l'une à côté de l'autre, Quinn avait passé ses jambes sur celles de Santana qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde. Un cliché pris sans qu'elles ne le sachent, par personne d'autre que Kurt Hummel. Toujours un peu perdue, Quinn releva son regard sur Santana qui l'observait avec un petit sourire.

**- Bienvenue à la maison,** fit Santana d'une voix douce en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde.

**- A la maison ?**

**- Oui, on a reçu une réponse positive il y a quelques temps, alors j'ai décidé de te faire la surprise pour ton anniversaire. Bien sûr si la décoration ne te plait pas on peut la changer et… **

**- Tais-toi,** murmura Quinn en regardant autour d'elle avec l'impression d'être une archéologue découvrant un nouveau temple datant du temps des pharaons.

Santana la regarda entrer complètement dans la grande pièce qui constituait le rez-de-chaussée, se taisant comme elle le lui avait demandé. Quinn marchait très lentement, comme si elle avait l'impression que tout allait s'évaporer en une seule seconde, ce qui fit sourire doucement la latine. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle pensait, même si elle connaissait les expressions de Quinn par cœur. Et cela la frustrait énormément. Elle avança donc sur les talons de sa petite-amie, sans pour autant la déranger.

**- C'est… Magnifique…** murmura Quinn au bout de quelques instants.

Santana soupira de soulagement et lui offrit un petit sourire lorsque la blonde se retourna vers elle. Elle souriait elle également, apparemment complètement emballée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. S'approchant à nouveau d'elle, Santana lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en laissant elle aussi son regard voler sur la pièce.

**- Je suis contente que ça te plaise,** sourit Santana**. Je te montre le premier étage ?**

**- Avec plaisir. **

Santana se saisit de la main de la blonde et l'entraîna avec elle dans l'escalier, prenant bien soin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les marches. Par chance, il ne tournait pas trop vite et les marches n'étaient pas très hautes non plus, c'était toujours ça de gagner. Elles pourraient descendre au rez-de-chaussée en courant lorsqu'elles seraient en retard sans risquer leur vie. Et, au plus grand soulagement de Santana, le premier étage sembla plaire tout autant à Quinn. Leur chambre était aux couleurs violettes, noires, blanches et oranges et avec quelques cadres dans lesquels se trouvaient les groupes préférés de Santana, que Quinn avait fini par apprécier également.

- **Tu as vraiment du goût,** fit Quinn en passant un doigt sur une de leurs armoires.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour admirer la vue sur leur jardin, lui aussi encore bien enneigé. Santana l'avait déjà prévenue qu'elle n'avait pas pu l'aménager, à cause du climat du coin. Mais cela ne dérangea pas la blonde, puisqu'elle se voyait mal aller faire des grillades à la fin du mois de février dans son jardin.

**- Comment tu as fais pour t'occuper de tout ça sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ?** demanda brusquement la blonde en se retournant vers Santana.

**- Oh… Pour tout t'avouer j'ai fais livrer les meubles ici et ce sont eux qui les ont montés… Moi j'ai juste fait les plans pour leur dire quoi placer où. Et aujourd'hui j'ai fais une demande de congé pour mettre la touche finale. **

**- T'es vraiment incroyable,** sourit Quinn en s'approchant de la brune pour passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrasser tendrement.

Santana sourit à son tour et répondit au baiser de sa blonde. Elle était sincèrement et profondément soulagée de voir que cela lui plaisait autant et qu'elle semblait touchée par les efforts qu'elle avait fait. Santana avait souhaité que le premier anniversaire de Quinn qu'elles fêtaient en tant que couple soit exceptionnel et inoubliable, ce qui semblait effectivement être le cas. La blonde était très souriante, et cela réchauffait le cœur de sa petite-amie. Elles retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée où Santana dressa la table pour les installer une fois qu'elles auraient reçu ce qu'elle avait commandé chez le traiteur. La latine savait certes très bien cuisiner, mais elle préférait largement passer du temps avec Quinn à parler de tout et n'importe quoi plutôt que de la laisser seule alors qu'elle était aux fourneaux…

•••

**- Oh merde,** fit brusquement Santana en coupant la blonde qui était en train de parler. **Viens avec moi, j'ai complètement oublié un truc…**

Surprise, Quinn arqua un sourcil mais se leva sans discuter du canapé sur lequel elles s'étaient installées pour suivre Santana. Cette dernière se rendit proche de l'entrée, avant de sortir de la maison pour se rendre vers la porte du garage. Un courant d'air froid fit frissonner la blonde, qui jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Le quartier était vraiment très calme, même si on pouvait voir que toutes les maisons autour d'elles étaient éclairées. La route principale était audible si on tendait l'oreille, sans que cela ne soit très dérangeant pour autant. Croisant les bras sur la poitrine pour se protéger du froid, Quinn reporta son attention sur San' lorsque cette dernière ouvrit la porte du garage. Garage vide, au passage, mis à part un carton qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

Après avoir cherché l'interrupteur quelques secondes, Santana alluma la pièce, s'approcha du carton et se tourna vers Quinn avec un petit sourire.

**- Viens Querida. **

Décidément, Santana était pleine de surprise ce soir, pensa Quinn en s'approchant elle aussi du carton. Elle réalisa que ses sourcils s'étaient froncés sous l'interrogation lorsqu'elle sourit en voyant ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Une petite boule de poil profondément endormie, roulée en boule et d'une couleur crème, blanche et rousse des plus adorables. La latine, qui se trouvait aux côtés de sa petite-amie, sourit en voyant le visage de Quinn s'éclairer dès qu'elle aperçu le chaton.

**- Le chat d'une des filles de ma classe avait à en donner, et quand elle m'a montré la photo… J'ai eu un petit coup de cœur pour celle-là, **avoua Santana.

**- C'est une femelle ?** demanda la blonde en se mettant à genou devant le carton.

**- Oui,** sourit Santana. **Viens**, **prenons-la à l'intérieur. **

Quinn ne se fit pas prier pour prendre doucement le carton dans ses bras et quitter le garage. En vérité, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un chat, mais sa mère et Frannie étaient allergiques aux poils de chat et de chien, alors c'était un rêve qu'elle n'avait jamais pu réaliser. C'était désormais chose faite, grâce à Santana. Encore une fois grâce à Santana. Réalisant cela, la blonde ne laissa pas la brune refermer correctement la porte d'entrée avant de fondre sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Surprise, Santana sourit sous les lèvres de la blonde avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn.

**- Merci Bébé,** murmura Quinn en déposant un baiser dans le creux du cou mat de Santana. **C'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu.**

Pour toute réponse, Santana lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de déposer à son tour ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn. Elle aurait pu passer une grande partie de la soirée à l'embrasser de cette manière, mais elles furent rapidement dérangées par le chaton désormais réveillé qui essayait tant bien que mal de sortir de son carton. La blonde relâcha immédiatement la latine qui leva les yeux au ciel, avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras en souriant.

**- Tu avais déjà pensé à un prénom ?** s'enquit la blonde.

- **On peut l'appeler Cobain ? **

**- C'est une fille, San,** objecta Quinn.

**- Par pitié, ne l'appelle pas… Kitty ou je ne sais quoi.**

Quinn éclata de rire et se releva pour jeter un regard amusé. Bien qu'il n'y ait apparemment aucune raison à l'être, Santana était très hostile envers celle qui répondait désormais au cliché de la cheerios blonde.

**- Bon… Si tu veux rester dans les chanteurs, on peut l'appeler Lennon ? **

•••

Le jour suivant l'anniversaire de Quinn, les deux jeunes femmes avaient embarquées toutes leurs affaires et fais plusieurs allers-retours entre leur désormais ancienne chambre jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison. Les deux amoureuses adoraient littéralement cet endroit, et Santana remerciait le ciel d'être de plus en plus clément en ce qui concerne le climat. Bon certes il ne faisait pas encore 20 degrés, mais rien que de voir que la neige de leur jardin fondait peu à peu lui faisait plaisir. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ce blanc et avait besoin de vert, puisque New Haven n'était pas connu pour ses longues plages au sable doré.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elles se trouvaient dans cette maison, et une certaine forme de routine avait peu à peu pris place. Elles se levaient certes un peu plus tôt qu'auparavant, pour la simple et bonne raison que Santana mettait un point d'honneur à aller amener la blonde à l'université avant de se rendre elle-même à ses cours. Quinn avait réussi tous ses partiels haut la main, pour sa plus grande fierté et celle de Santana. Sans surprise, elle avait eu la moyenne la plus haute, mais ne comptait pas relâcher ses efforts pour le moment. D'autres examens avaient lieu au mois de mai et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Un soir de semaine, aux alentours de 23h00, Quinn et Santana se trouvaient déjà au lit. La blonde s'était endormie assez rapidement dans les bras de Santana, témoignant de son état de fatigue. Santana, quant à elle, avait un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait rencontré les types de sa maison de disque et ils avaient accepté de produire son single, et lui faire faire un album entier si ce dernier se vendait bien. Elle avait un nouveau rendez-vous samedi matin, mais pour faire le shooting pour la couverture de son single cette fois. La couverture de son single. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de rêver.

Elle fut cependant tirée de sa rêverie par son téléphone qui se mit à vibrer sur la table de nuit. Soupirant, elle se tordit dans tous les sens pour essayer de l'attraper sans trop bouger et ainsi réveiller Quinn. La latine fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Puck et décida de répondre, plutôt que d'envoyer chier la personne comme elle comptait le faire.

**- Allô ?** chuchota-t-elle en regardant Quinn toujours endormie.

**- Santana ? C'est Puck. Je ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Non, pourquoi ?**

**- Oh bah vu l'heure… Tu pourrais être en train de faire grimper ta blonde aux rideaux.**

**- Aucun risque… Yale et cette foutue bestiole nuisent à ma vie sexuelle**, râla Santana en jetant un regard au chaton profondément endormi aux pieds de Quinn.

**- Je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée,** rigola Puck. **Tu aurais du prendre une thalasso. Toutes les filles aiment se faire masser.**

**- Tu m'appelles juste pour te foutre de ma gueule ? **demanda sèchement Santana.

**- Non… En fait, je t'appelle parce que je crois que je suis dans une merde profonde.**

**- Olé… Allez raconte-tout à tata Santana. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?**

**- Je crois que je suis amoureux.**

**- Tu plaisantes ?** demanda Santana après un long silence stupéfait.

**- Non. Et je crois que tu ne vas pas apprécier quand je vais te dire de qui je suis tombé amoureux…**

**- Noah Puckermann, si tu me dis que tu es amoureux de Quinn, je te jure que je te castre et que je te les fais bouffer.**

**- Que de violence,** ricana Puck.** Quinn est certes canon, TRES canon, mais non. **

**- Quinn est parfaite, et rien qu'à moi. Alors, c'est qui ?**

**- Brittany.**

**- Brittany ?** s'exclama Santana d'une voix forte, oubliant au passage que Quinn dormait jusqu'alors paisiblement à ses côtés.

Naturellement, la blonde fut tirée de son sommeil et elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour regarder Santana.

**- Quoi Brittany ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

**- Heu… Non rien Q. Rendors-toi,** fit la latine en décollant légèrement le téléphone de son oreille.

**- A qui tu parles ?** fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, un peu plus réveillée désormais.

**- A Puck. **

**- Quel rapport avec Brittany ?**

Santana soupira doucement et leva les yeux au ciel, en entendant parfaitement Puck qui se moquait d'elle à l'autre bout du fil. Voyant qu'apparemment la latine ne voulait pas lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait, la blonde usa de sa moue boudeuse avant de se tourner pour offrir son dos à Santana.

**- Si ne veux pas m'en parler tant pis, mais évite au moins de me réveiller,** ronchonna-t-elle.

**- Arrête de bouder,** fit Santana en se rapprochant d'elle pour se coller contre elle. **Puck, tu fais chier,** ajouta-t-elle à son interlocuteur.

**- Sincèrement navré,** répondit simplement celui-ci avec un ton qui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'en pensait pas un traitre mot.

**- Alors, Brittany hein** ? continua Santana qui savait parfaitement que Quinn pouvait entendre la conversation, y comprit ce que Puck disait. **Pourquoi tu peux penser que ça me dérangerait ?**

**- Bah je ne sais pas… Vous avez quand même un lourd passé elle et toi. **

**- C'est vrai,** fit pensivement Santana en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Quinn. **Mais tu l'as dis toi-même, c'est du passé. J'ai trouvé bien mieux maintenant. Sans vouloir être vexante.**

**- Je t'en prie. **

**- Même si elle est dotée d'un horrible caractère insupportable, **ajouta Santana.

**- Je te ferais remarquer que je ne dors pas encore**, lança la blonde en se tournant légèrement pour regarder Santana.

**- Je sais,** répondit malicieusement cette dernière en faisant rigoler Puck.

**- Donc ça ne te dérangerait pas si je tentais ma chance avec elle ?** reprit le jeune homme.

**- Non au contraire, ça me ferait plaisir. Et puis, ce ne sont plus réellement mes affaires de toute manière. **

**- Super ! Alors je te laisse poulette. **

**- Puck ? **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Sois quand même gentil avec Britt' hein… **

**- T'inquiète.**

**- Et au passage, si tu m'appelles encore une fois poulette, je te tue. **

Puck rigola une nouvelle fois avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Santana sourit et se retourna brièvement pour déposer à nouveau son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, avant de se recoller contre Quinn. Chassant quelques mèches dorées, Santana déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de la blonde, la faisant sourire doucement.

**- Plutôt inattendu,** commenta la blonde.

**- Mmh mmh,** répondit vaguement Santana en déposant un nouveau baiser.

**- C'est vrai que ça ne te fait rien du tout ?**

**- Non, pourquoi ?**

**- Pour savoir,** fit simplement Quinn en haussant les épaules.

Mais Santana n'était pas dupe, et elle savait parfaitement les raisons qui avaient poussées Quinn à lui poser cette question. Se décollant donc doucement de sa blonde adorée, elle la fit rouler sur le dos avant de se relever elle-même sur un coude pour mieux l'observer. Surprise, Quinn l'observa en arquant un sourcil, encore plus surprise lorsqu'elle vit que la latine souriait doucement. Presque tendrement.

**- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Brittany aura toujours une place assez particulière dans mon passé. Elle a été mon premier amour, celle pour qui j'ai révélé mon homosexualité à la terre entière. A moi y comprit, et je crois que c'était encore plus dur à faire que de l'avouer à mes parents. J'étais sincèrement amoureuse d'elle Querida, mais plus maintenant. Brittany n'a jamais eu la moindre chance face à toi. **

Quinn sourit timidement, à la fois heureuse et gênée d'avoir été percée à jour aussi facilement. Santana savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et c'était rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un arriverait à la comprendre malgré tout. Et en plus, cette personne-là était celle qu'elle aimait, alors que demander de plus ? Quinn ne voyait définitivement pas. Tout était tellement facile entre elle et Santana, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elles avaient passé tant de temps à se déchirer toutes les deux. Elle regarda sa brune se pencher sur elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur le coin des siennes.

**- Personne n'a la moindre chance face à toi,** murmura Santana en déplaçant ses lèvres sur le front de la blonde. **Je ne suis qu'à toi et tu n'es qu'à moi**, continua-t-elle en embrassant maintenant sa joue. **Je t'aime indéfiniment. Et rien ne pourra changer cela.**

Un baiser sur l'autre joue, et Santana déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn. Le sourire de cette dernière s'était agrandi à chaque mot que Santana prononçait et à chaque baiser qu'elle lui offrait.

**- Je t'aime aussi Tana,** répondit Quinn au bout de quelques secondes. Et je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe ce qui arrive.

Souriant toujours, Santana se laissa retomber doucement contre les coussins avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de sa blonde. Blonde qui ne put retenir un bâillement et qui se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à Santana et se blottir contre elle. Malgré le temps qui était passé, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir sans sentir la latine à ses côtés. Cela s'était même étrangement renforcé d'ailleurs…

* * *

_Et voilà!_

_Eeeeeet non Brittany ne restera pas avec Sam! Reste à savoir si elle se mettra avec Puck. J'ai toujours trouvé que ces deux iraient bien, mais bon à part leurs petites parties de jambes en l'air leurs liens ne sont pas vraiment exploités dans la série je trouve._

_Petite question, est-ce que cela vous intéresserait d'avoir des photos de comment j'imagine l'intérieur de la maison de Quinn et Santana? J'ai essayé de bien la décrire pour vous donner une idée précise et tout, mais on ne sait jamais! Dites-le moi et je les mettrai sur le forum :)_

_Je vous souhaite un bon vendredi et un bon week-end! A lundi :-)_

_Je vous embrasse._

**_Louguia_**


	14. Grumpfy Santana

_Bonjour mes lecteurs adorés!_

_Et oui on est lundi depuis quelques minutes, ce qui veut dire que vous avez le droit à un nouveau chapitre de Just give me a reason :) J'ai congé demain matin donc je vais dormir un peu, ce qui explique pourquoi je veille si tard x) J'ai oublié de vous mettre le chapitre suivant dans le chapitre précédent (vous suivez?) alors pour m'excuser il sera un peu plus long que le précédent :)_

_Vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur le blog, j'ai rajouté quelques photos :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Emy Unbroken** : Oh merci :) Bram j'aime pas trop non plus je dois bien avouer... Tout comme le Faberry *siffle* J'ai été malade tout le week-end, alors du fond de mon lit je vous ai cherché des images avec mon téléphone. Je suis gentille hein? _

_**littlesitter **: Coucou :) Non non tu as pas mal regardé, c'est moi qui ai oublié... Je m'en excuse et prendrai soin à ne pas oublier cette fois (a) Et grâce à toi, j'ai même trouvé une photo de chat :) Je dois dire que je n'y avais pas pensé une seule seconde mdr._

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper** : OOOOOOOOOOH JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE EN RETAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD! Azy je me sens triste sans tes jeux de mots moi du coup T_T Avoue que tu avais une panne d'inspiration et que c'est pour ça que tu n'en n'as pas fait! Les photos sont postées ;)_

_**Totoche77** : C'est pas grave, comme je l'ai dis je me suis sûrement mal exprimée :) Mais Santana est amoureuuuuse voyons. Même si elle sera un peu grognon dans ce chapitre là ;) Je trouve aussi que Britt Britt et Puck seraient parfaits ensemble! Et comme dis plus haut, les photos ont été postées il y a quelques heures :)_

_**covergirls06** : Coucou! Merci beaucoup :) Je suis contente de voir que tu suis toujours mon histoire avec autant d'assiduité et que tu arrives encore à rigoler à ce que font ces deux folles x) _

_**Taz94** : Je vais bien merci :) Remise de ce p*tain de rhume qui a failli avoir ma peau T_T Mais après avoir hiberné pendant genre deux jours, je revis. Oui j'ai peur, c'est bien plus original que d'avoir peur des araignées hein! (Sinon j'ai peur des poissons et des insectes aussi, mais genre tous les insectes. Y compris... Les papillons. Mais pschut.) Vivre avec Santana ne doit vraiment pas être triste non x) Tout comme vivre avec Quinn d'ailleurs hein, ça doit pas être triste non plus quand elle laisse sortir sa reine des glaces. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle aurait pu avouer ce genre de choses avec Brittany, même si je l'adore, Quinn a quand même bien plus de maturité que Britt! Merci pour tous tes compliments :)_

_**QuinnTana4everL **: C'EST UN SCANDALE! Huh un fondant au chocolat? Si tu me prends par les sentiments, c'est pas très gentil hein T_T Bah voilà, j'ai envie de fondant au chocolat maintenant, c'est malin tiens x) Et je me vois mal aller dans la cuisine à une heure pareille pour m'en cuisiner un, alors si tu veux te faire pardonner tu peux m'en ramener dès maintenant :D Et un fait maison hein, pas de rigolade. Mdr et après consultation, ni Quinn ni Santana n'accepte de partager, désolée de te décevoir! Une maison pour ton anniversaire? Mais bien sûr, envoie-moi la date et je te fais tout ça! Sur la côte d'Azur, Provence, Normandie? Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas dis que j'écrivais bien alors ça fait toujours plaisir de le relire (a)_

_**willowpotetose** : La voilàààààààààà :D_

_**Charlie89** : Mooooh avec des compliments pareils je vais avoir du mal à rester avec les deux pieds sur terre hein! Je survis oui, mais le rhume a décidé de s'en mêler T_T Comment tu veux survivre alors qu'il fait genre 5° à 7h30 du matin aussi hein? Bisouuus :)_

_**Mikiido :** Ouiiiiiiiii pardon pour le prochainement, mais cette fois il y sera promis promis! J'ai mis les photos sur le blog il y a quelques heures, tu peux donc aller y jeter un coup d'oeil :) Quand est-ce que tu nous refais une histoire qui déchire toi? _

* * *

**Grumpfy Santana**

**- « Mais oui Brittany, on viendra avec plaisir se perdre pendant trois jours au milieu de nulle part, à se geler les miches sans téléphone »,** fit Santana dans une grossière imitation de la voix de Quinn. **Sérieux, c'est la **_**pire**_** idée de _toute_ ta vie, Q.**

Quinn soupira et lança un regard exaspéré à Santana. D'accord elle aurait peut-être du parler de cette petite expédition avant d'accepter, mais quand Brittany l'avait appelée en lui disant qu'elle organisait une petite randonnée pendant les vacances de Pâques avec tous les anciens du Glee Club Quinn n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire non. Santana par contre ne l'avait pas très bien pris, même si elle avait avoué qu'elle aurait eu du mal à refuser la proposition de Brittany elle aussi. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de râler pour tout et n'importe quoi, au point de jouer très sérieusement avec les nerfs de la blonde.

**- Ne me regarde pas comme ça,** râla une nouvelle fois Santana.

**- C'est toi qui as voulu venir chercher du bois avec moi,** fit remarquer Quinn.

**- Ouais, et c'est toi qui nous a perdues. **

La blonde soupira et secoua doucement la tête. Bon d'accord elles étaient un peu perdues, mais Quinn mettait tout le monde au défi de rester concentré avec une Santana insupportable sur le dos, qui n'avait fait que ramasser trois brindilles avec une grimace de dégoût et qui se plaignait encore et encore. En voyant la réaction que la latine avait eu lorsque Quinn lui avait parlé de cette expédition, la blonde avait craint ce week-end. Et vraisemblablement, elle avait eu raison.

De toute manière elles avaient encore le temps de rentrer, Brittany et Finn étaient censés monter les tentes. Et, malgré le fait que Quinn les aime beaucoup tous les deux, elle doutait très fortement de leurs capacités à monter des tentes aussi facilement. Mis à part Quinn, Santana, Brittany et Blaine, Finn, Puck et Mike étaient de la partie. Curieusement, la plupart des filles et Kurt avaient trouvé une autre chose à faire. Seul Artie avait une excuse parfaitement crédible…

Elles marchèrent en silence encore cinq minutes avant de finalement retrouver le camp. Santana traînait derrière sa blonde, les mains dans les poches et l'air noir, ce qui fit qu'elle ne vit pas qu'elle avait sérieusement entamé la patience de Quinn. Cette dernière jeta les morceaux de bois qu'elle tenait dans ses bras au milieu des monceaux de tissus effectivement pas encore monté, s'approcha de Puck et lui prit la bière qu'il venait d'ouvrir des mains pour aller retrouver Blaine et Mike assis un peu plus loin.

**- La vache**, commenta Puck en suivant une Quinn furibonde du regard alors que Santana s'asseyait à côté de lui.** Tu lui as fais quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi cela serait forcément de ma faute ? **répliqua Santana d'un air mauvais.

**- Mmh… Au hasard… Parce que vous étiez ensemble ?**

Mais Santana se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de finir par venir au secours de Finn et Brittany, avant que le géant ne finisse par embrocher la pauvre Britt'. Grâce à l'aide de la latine, les tentes furent rapidement montées, et ce ne fut que lorsque Mike s'approcha du tas de bois pour allumer le feu que Santana constata que Quinn ne se trouvait plus dans les parages. Partir comme ça sans même lui dire un mot ne lui ressemblait pas, et la latina réalisa enfin qu'elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort. Elle s'excusa auprès de Brittany avant de s'approcher de l'asiatique.

**- Mike ? Quinn est partie ?**

L'asiatique ne releva pas la tête, tout occupé qu'il était à bien vouloir faire démarrer son feu, mais eut un petit sourire en coin.

**- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire, elle semblait vraiment à deux doigts de t'étrangler.**

Son ton avait été amusé, et ce fut un regard teinté du même sentiment qu'il releva son visage sur Santana après avoir réussi à craquer son allumette. Cette dernière semblait sincèrement mal à l'aise malgré la moue qu'elle affichait, ce qui agrandit le sourire de Mike.

**- Elle est allé chercher de l'eau avec Blaine. **

**- Merci Mike. **

**- Je t'en prie. **

Santana lui offrit un petit sourire avant de suivre la direction que venait de lui indiquer l'asiatique. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui en veuille énormément de la priver de tout confort et moyen de communiquer avec le monde des vivants, la latine ne supportait pas d'être séparée de sa blonde et de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Bon certes tout le monde se trouvait sur le camp mis à part Blaine qui avait accompagné Quinn, mais on ne savait jamais. Contrairement à Brittany et Mike qui étaient allé très souvent camper avec leurs familles, aucuns des membres du Glee club 1.0 n'était habitué aux joies du camping. Enfin, joie… Façon de parler.

Se repérer dans la forêt n'était pas une chose très facile, mais Santana se basa sur le bruit de la rivière qu'elle arrivait à entendre malgré les bruits de branches qu'elle brisait sur son passage. Elle se détendit légèrement en entendant les voix de Blaine et Quinn au loin et parti dans leur direction, tout en tendant l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il se disait. Elle était un brin stressée à l'idée que Quinn puisse être en train de râler sur son comportement, même si elle l'avait certes mérité.

**- … mais sinon je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre,** disait Quinn. **Enfin… Non en fait elle est vraiment parfaite avec moi, tu sais ?**

**- Oui, ça m'a frappé à Noël. Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais vues aussi heureuses**, répondit Blaine.

- **Ouais… Pour ne rien te cacher, ça me fait un peu peur. **

**- Pourquoi ?**

Tout comme Blaine, Santana attendait la réponse de Quinn avec une certaine surprise et impatience. Elle s'était arrêtée à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, cachée par la forêt dense à cet endroit. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant ce qu'elle pouvait voir de la scène. Pas grand-chose, finalement. Juste le dos de sa petite-amie, son polo bleu ciel et ses cheveux blonds et brillants qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Rien que de dos, Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

**- Parce que j'ai encore plus peur de la perdre. Je veux dire… Si un jour elle part, je n'aurai plus rien. Ma vie ne tourne qu'autour d'elle depuis un peu moins d'une année, et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, vraiment. Elle est tout ce que j'ai au monde. Alors si je la perds…**

**- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela arrive Q,** répondit Blaine d'une voix douce en total accord avec ce que pensait Santana à ce moment précis. **Santana t'aime, il serait dur d'en douter, malgré son caractère…**

**- Pourri, tu peux le dire**, plaisanta Quinn.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel alors que Blaine rigolait doucement. Décidant qu'elle avait joué les espionnes depuis assez longtemps, San' décida d'informer les deux amis de sa présence. Elle recula donc de quelques mètres avant d'appeler le prénom de sa petite-amie.

**- Quinn ?**

**- On est ici,** répondit la concernée.

L'air de rien, Santana fit son apparition à travers les branchages qui lui écorchèrent d'ailleurs le bras. La latine regarda la blessure en lâchant un soupire agacé. Décidément, la nature lui en voulait. Blaine eut un petit sourire compatissant, mais Quinn se souvenait trop bien des critiques prononcés par la latine pour faire de même. Elle la regarda donc en arquant un sourcil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

**- Si tu es venue râler à nouveau…**

**- Non en fait… Heu… J'étais venue m'excuser**.

Le dernier mot fut prononcé dans un chuchotis, comme si elle avait honte de s'abaisser une telle chose. En vérité c'était un peu le cas puisqu'elle avait à le faire devant Blaine, mais ce dernier avait eu l'excellente idée de s'éloigner un peu en trouvant une excuse bidon. Ce qu'appréciait Santana, qui avait baissé son regard sur la pointe de ses chaussures, comme une petite fille prête à se faire réprimander par sa mère. Un air qui fit craquer Quinn, après qu'elle ait levé les yeux au ciel.

**- Allez viens ici, latine insupportable. **

Santana releva les yeux pour voir que sa petite-amie lui avait tendu les bras, et elle ne se fit pas prier pour accepter son câlin. Elle lui murmura à nouveau des excuses avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, la faisant sourire. Heureuse de voir que l'air courroucé de sa blonde s'était apaisé, Santana sourit à son tour avant de chercher Blaine du regard. Ce dernier se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d'elles, profitant apparemment de la vue. C'est vrai que c'était assez joli par ici finalement.

**- On rentre, il faut désinfecter ta blessure,** fit soudain Quinn.

Cette dernière avait soulevé le bras de sa petite-amie pour pouvoir observer sa blessure de plus près. Certes elle n'était pas trop profonde ou quoique ce soit, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent dans ce genre d'endroits à son avis. Santana fit une petite moue mais ne dit rien d'autre pour ne pas contrarier une nouvelle fois Quinn. D'ailleurs cette dernière appela Blaine et le trio reparti en direction du campement. Le trajet sembla plus court qu'à l'aller à Santana, mais elle ne dit rien. Après tout elle était parfaitement capable d'avoir trouvé le moyen de faire un détour sans le vouloir.

Après s'être assise sur un tronc d'arbre posé à même le sol, la latine croisa le regard de Mike et lui sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de voir Quinn qui s'approchait dans sa direction avec une bombe de désinfectant.

**- Ça va piquer ?** demanda-t-elle avec une certaine forme d'appréhension

**- Arrête de faire le bébé Tana**, répondit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Oui et bah j'aime pas quand ça pique.**

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant la moue boudeuse de Santana et se saisit de son bras. Elle n'était plus agacée par le comportement de cette dernière, tout simplement parce qu'elle était venue lui présenter ses excuses. Santana ne le faisait que très rarement, et la blonde savait apprécier ce geste à sa juste valeur. Après avoir fait sauter le bouchon, elle aspergea généreusement le bras de sa petite-amie d'antiseptique. Cette dernière fit une petite grimace indiquant qu'effectivement cela la brûlait, mais elle eut le bon goût de ne pas en faire la remarque. D'autant plus que Quinn déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres après s'être relevée.

Une longue discussion s'était lancée entre les autres campeurs pour savoir qui dormirait avec qui. En effet, il n'y avait que trois tentes et ils étaient sept, ce qui faisait qu'une devrait être remplie de trois personnes. Chose qui ne faisait envie à pas grand monde. Brittany s'était déjà dévouée pour dormir dans la tente à trois, il restait plus qu'à décider qui allait dormir avec elle. Elle se trouvait actuellement en espèce de couple avec Puck, bien que ce n'était plus de l'attirance et de la séduction réciproque pour le moment. Seules Quinn et Santana étaient au courant, et Brittany leur avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne. Sam avait eu beaucoup de mal avec l'idée que, malgré leur petite histoire à Noël, rien de plus ne se passerait avec Brittany. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de son absence aujourd'hui.

Quinn et Santana voulaient naturellement se mettre ensemble, Blaine était avec Mike et Finn avec Puck. Ils décidèrent donc de tirer à la courte paille pour trancher. Enfin… A la courte branche. Brittany se saisit donc de trois morceaux de brindilles que Santana avait rapporté tout à l'heure et se tourna vers ses amis.

**- Celui ou celle qui tire le plus grand bout aura l'honneur de partager ma tente,** plaisanta la blonde. **Que la main la plus innocente de chaque duo choisisse. Honneur aux dames, on commence par Quinn et Santana.**

La brune sourit doucement et se saisit d'un morceau de branche, choisissant de prendre celui du milieu. Estimer sa longueur fut particulièrement difficile, aussi elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

**- On avait dit « innocente » San',** fit Puck en souriant malicieusement.

**- La ferme Puckermann. Montre-moi ton bout de branche.**

Le commentaire salace auquel il pensait ne passa pas ses lèvres, mais il fut parfaitement lisible dans son regard. Désireuse de lui rappeler que Santana n'était qu'à elle, Quinn lui lança une chaussure qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle frôla la joue du meilleur ami de Santana, avant de rouler un peu plus loin.

**- Hey ma basket !** fit Finn en allant la récupérer.

Puck rigola avant de s'approcher de la latine pour comparer la taille des branchages. A vrai dire cela n'aurait pas dérangé les deux filles de dormir avec Brittany, elles l'avaient fait un nombre incalculable de fois. C'était plutôt le manque de place qui les embêtait. Et Quinn avait fortement tendance à s'étaler de tout son long lorsqu'elle dormait, Santana se voyait déjà écrasée contre une paroi de la tente. Mais, par chance, ce furent Puck et Finn qui devront dormir avec la blonde. Quinn et Santana échangèrent un sourire malicieux, avant d'aller installer matelas et couvertures, comme les faisaient leurs amis.

•••

_« Finalement ce n'est pas si mal cette idée de camper »_ pensa Santana. Elle se trouvait assise aux côtés de Quinn sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre. Une énorme couverture avait été étendue par terre, assez grande pour y accueillir tous les campeurs à la fois sans qu'ils ne soient serrés comme des sardines. Brittany avait eu la bonne idée de l'emmener avec elle. La nuit était tombée, mais les arbres étaient tellement nombreux et touffus qu'il était presque impossible de voir les étoiles ou la lune. De nombreux cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol, témoignant de l'alcool qu'avaient ingurgité chaque membre du Glee Club.

Seule Santana restait silencieuse et observait les autres pourtant plein d'entrain. Quinn rigolait avec Brittany, Finn et Puck s'étaient lancés dans une conversation apparemment très philosophique, Blaine et Mike participaient aux blagues entre les deux blondes... Mais la latine se sentait très bien à cet instant, mais peut-être était-ce du à l'alcool. Oui non sûrement en fait.

**- Le jeu de la bouteille**, lança soudainement Puck. **Qui participe?**

**- Rêve pour que d'autres lèvres que les miennes touchent celles de Quinn, Puckermann**, répondit Santana du tac au tac, faisant rigoler Quinn.

**- T'es vraiment pas drôle,** ronchonna Puck. **Action ou vérité?  
**  
Un murmure d'approbation parcourut les autres, arrachant un sourire à Puck. Ce dernier s'approcha du reste du groupe en compagnie de Finn, formant ainsi un cercle plus ou moins rond. Il posa une bouteille vide au milieu avant de se décider à rappeler les règles.

**- On donne un gage chacun son tour, à la personne désignée par la bouteille. Si vous refusez de répondre ou de faire l'action, vous devez boire un shot de vodka. Et si vous échouez, c'est deux. Mike, à toi l'honneur**.

Ce dernier obtempéra et la bouteille désigna Brittany. Malgré tout, Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse à l'idée de ce jeu. Elle avait accepté pour ne pas jouer les trouble-fêtes, mais l'idée que Puck veuille se venger de son refus à sa première proposition en jouant avec ses nerfs la tenaillait. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était capable d'exiger de Quinn qu'elle embrasse quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, la latine ne suivit le jeu que d'une oreille et d'un œil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main de sa blonde se poser sur sa cuisse. Santana détourna donc son regard sur elle machinalement, pour voir qu'elle la regardait attentivement.

**- Ca va Bébé? T'as l'air ailleurs...**

**- Ca va oui. Et toi?**

**- Ca va,** répondit Quinn en souriant, avant de se blottir contre elle.

Santana sourit aussi et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, avant de passer un bras autour de la fine taille de sa blonde. Les bras de Quinn étaient froids, mais elle ne semblait pas dérangée par cela étrangement. Encore un effet l'alcool, à n'en pas douter. Reportant à son tour son attention sur le jeu, Santana regarda Mike faire sa déclaration d'amour bidon à Blaine, avant que Puck ne tourne la bouteille, qui désigna Quinn. La blonde sentit Santana se tendre, alors que Puck réfléchissait, après que Quinn ai choisi de faire une action.

**- Mmmmh... Comme je suis un petit vicieux, je vais te demander d'embrasser quelqu'un. Et je te préviens d'ors et déjà que le french kiss est de mise. Et comme je suis un proche de votre couple et que je me vois déjà mourir dans les yeux de Santana, je vais te laisser choisir qui embrasser.**

Quinn rigola et se releva légèrement. Personne ne fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait porté son choix sur Santana. Elle l'interrogea quand même du regard pour s'assurer que cela ne la dérangeait pas, avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si les lèvres de Quinn étaient naturellement sucrées, celles de Santana ne l'étaient pas forcément. Mais ce soir, avec tout ce qu'elle avait bu, c'était le cas. N'oubliant pas les précisions de Puck, Quinn entrouvrit les lèvres, aussitôt suivie de Santana. Malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de se souvenir qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, Quinn se sentit attirée par ce tourbillon qui l'entrainait à chaque fois que Santana l'embrassait. Sa langue rencontra celle de la latine, qui passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de Quinn pour prolonger le baiser. Puck voulait du spectacle, il allait en avoir.

Malgré la température qui augmentait un peu plus chaque seconde, Quinn décida de se détacher de la latine, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Son regard était brillant lorsqu'il se posa sur Santana, et elle avait le souffle coupé du à l'intensité du baiser. Elle rigola doucement en voyant le sourire arrogant de Santana, avant de se réinstaller contre elle.

**- Toujours aussi torride…**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la bouteille pour que la partie puisse reprendre. San' remarqua le regard de Puck sur elles et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une petite grimace, le faisant rigoler. Quinn n'était qu'à elle, et elles venaient de le prouver une fois encore ce soir.

•••

**- J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans le ciel…**

La remarque de Quinn fit sourire doucement Santana, qui se saisit de la main de la blonde. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que Quinn voulait dire, puisqu'elle avait cette impression elle également. Quelques minutes passèrent, avant que Quinn ne reprenne la parole.

**- Bébé?**

**- Mmh?**

Allongées sur le sol proche de la rivière, Quinn et Santana regardaient les étoiles. La plupart de leurs amis avaient décidés d'aller se coucher, la nuit était presque passée puisque le ciel commençait à s'éclairer à l'horizon. Mais les deux amoureuses n'avaient pas eu envie d'aller se coucher pour le moment, et quand Quinn avait proposé à Santana d'aller au bord de l'eau pour regarder les étoiles, cette dernière n'avait pas hésité avant de répondre par l'affirmative. C'est pour cette raison qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les deux là, couchées côte à côte à se tenir la main.

- **J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose...**

**- C'est important?** demanda Santana. **Parce que je crois que je suis trop alcoolisée pour avoir une conversation sérieuse...**

**- En fait... Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai** _**beaucoup**_** trop bu que j'ai le courage de t'en parler.**

Surprise et intriguée, Santana se releva sur ses coudes pour regarder Quinn. Cette dernière était toujours allongée sur le dos et plongée dans la contemplation des étoiles. Elle n'osait pas regarder Santana, le sujet qu'elle souhaitait aborder était assez dur à faire pour elle. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que la latine en penserait et ce qu'il en découlerait, et c'était cela qui la dérangeait. Santana roula sur le côté et regarda sa blonde plus attentivement.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Querida?  
**  
Santana avait parfaitement compris que le sujet était difficile et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur. Habituellement Quinn n'avait pas de problèmes pour se livrer à elle, elles avaient une confiance partagée et mutuelle, ainsi qu'un grand respect des envies et des besoins de l'autre. Fronçant doucement les sourcils, Santana posa une main sur la joue de Quinn pour qu'elle la regarde. Ce que la blonde fit effectivement, essayant de savoir si le moment était finalement bien choisi. Mais elle comprit immédiatement au regard de Santana qu'elle ne pourrait plus se défiler maintenant.

**- Est-ce que tu te souviens ce que je t'avais dis quand j'ai abandonné Beth?**

**- Que tu le regrettais,** répondit aussitôt Santana.

**- C'est vrai,** fit Quinn avec un petit sourire triste. **Elle me manque...**

**- Tu veux essayer de reprendre contact avec Shelby c'est ça? Ecoute Q, je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses en avoir besoin. Après tout c'est ta fille et même si je ne suis pas très bien placée pour comprendre ce que ça fait d'avoir un enfant, je sais que tu tiens à elle. Je pourrai même t'aider à retrouver sa trace si tu veux, et quand...**

**- J'aimerais avoir un autre enfant. Avec toi.**

Coupée net, Santana regarda Quinn avec de grands yeux. Elle ne s'était de loin pas attendue à cette envie là, ou même à ce que Quinn en ai envie. Bien sûr elle l'avait vue avec Quentin et Santana était persuadée que la blonde ferait et fera une mère fantastique. Le seul truc c'est que la latine ne s'était jamais projetée elle-même avec un enfant. Elle voulait Quinn pour tout le reste de sa vie, mais était-elle réellement prête à avoir des enfants? Elles étaient si jeunes... Le silence dura un tel instant que Quinn cru bon de s'excuser.

**- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je sais que c'est assez inattendu, mais depuis que j'ai vu ma sœur avec Quentin ça me travaille. J'en ai besoin San. Peut-être pas tout de suite et je suis prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudra mais...**

Sans réellement savoir quoi ajouter d'autre, Quinn haussa les épaules. Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise et l'obscurité l'empêchait de lire dans les yeux sombres de Santana. D'habitude, dans ce genre de situation, la blonde retrouvait du réconfort dans les yeux de la femme qu'elle aimait. Pour se rassurer sur ses pensées ou déterminer ce qu'elle ressentait exactement. Les yeux de Santana étaient le miroir de son âme.

**- Je ne crois pas que j'ai peur,** répondit lentement Santana. **C'est inattendu oui. Je veux dire... On n'a même pas terminé nos études. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Et... Tu as déjà pensé à la manière dont tu l'aurais ou...?**

**- Non. Enfin, si, il y a les inséminations mais je voulais être sûre de ce que tu préférerais. Et puis le médecin m'avait prévenue que ça serait mieux pour moi que je ne tombe pas enceinte pendant au moins deux ans après l'accident. Pour ma colonne, tu sais.**

**- Tant que tu ne demandes pas à Puck d'agrandir votre famille...**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et roula à son tour, renversant au passage Santana pour s'allonger sur elle. La latine referma ses bras autour d'elle et reporta son attention sur les étoiles au dessus d'elles. Elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'agissait d'une énorme preuve d'amour de la part de Quinn, cette envie d'avoir un enfant avec elle. Parce qu'elle avait bien précisé, ce n'était pas avoir un enfant tout court qui lui faisait envie. Mais un enfant avec elle. Santana Lopez. Alors que toute personne saine d'esprit n'aurait jamais pensé à voir Santana mère un jour.

**- Tu te sens capable d'attendre encore une année?** demanda Santana au bout de quelques instants en caressant ces cheveux d'or.

**- De toute manière je n'ai pas le choix. Pourquoi?**

**- Et bien... Si tu souhaites avoir un enfant avec moi... C'est bien ce que tu as dis hein?**

**- Oui Tana. Avec toi,** sourit Quinn en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**- Je... Enfin c'est qu'une idée comme ça hein... Mais je pourrais faire les démarches moi-même, pour qu'on ait cet enfant.**

Surprise et presque choquée à son tour, Quinn se releva à l'aide de ses mains pour décoller sa tête du creux du cou de Santana, là où elle se trouvait jusqu'à maintenant. Santana ne dit rien, comprenant parfaitement à quel point sa blonde pouvait être surprise par cette idée. A vrai dire, la latine était elle-même désemparée par sa propre envie. Elle se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard de ces yeux verts magnétiques avant d'hausser les épaules.

**- C'est juste une idée, je te l'ai dis Q. On peut très bien attendre une année avant de commencer les démarches, ça me va.**

**- Tu viens vraiment de me dire que tu serais prête à porter notre enfant?**

**- Oui. Je sais que je serai très loin de faire une mère parfaite, mais je n'aurai cas prendre exemple sur toi. Mon cursus ne dure qu'une année, alors je peux très bien m'en occuper quand tu seras en cours. Tu pleures ?** demanda brusquement Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Pas du tout,** répondit Quinn malgré ses larmes qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues.

**- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?**

**- Au contraire San',** répondit Quinn en souriant. **Ce sont des larmes de joie que tu vois.**

**- Oh…**

Santana sourit à son tour caressa tendrement la joue de Quinn. Elle réalisa alors le chemin que cette blonde lui avait fait faire. Elle avait officialisé sa relation avec elle à la vitesse de la lumière, elle avait accepté d'attendre patiemment avant de vivre sa première fois avec elle, elles avaient traversé tous les Etats-Unis toutes les deux, elles ne se quittaient plus depuis l'été dernier, elle la rendait barge à intervalles très régulières… Et elle s'apprêtait à devenir mère. Maman. Cette idée lui fit tourner la tête. Quinn remarqua très certainement son regard un peu perdu, puisqu'elle posa son front sur le sien avec son petit air sérieux.

**- On a le** **temps de voir venir, tu sais. De toute manière il faut déjà que tu arrêtes la pilule et il parait qu'il faut attendre six mois avant que ton corps en soit complètement débarrassé. **

**- En fait… J'ai arrêté de la prendre depuis que je suis avec toi,** répondit Santana avec un air atrocement gêné.

Elle remercia Dieu, le petit Jésus et tous ses disciples pour l'obscurité qu'il régnait à cet instant. Sans cela, Quinn aurait parfaitement vu ses joues se teinter d'une horrible couleur rouge malgré sa peau mate. Et nul doute qu'elle se serait moquée, Santana Lopez n'était vraiment pas du genre à rougir. Habituellement, c'était elle qui faisait rougir les autres. Surprise par cette information, Quinn décolla son front de celui de Santana pour pouvoir la regarder plus attentivement.

**- Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Je n'avais plus aucune raison de la prendre,** répondit Santana en haussant les épaules.

Quinn lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de rapprocher son visage de celui qu'elle considérait comme parfait de Santana. Son nez frôla doucement celui de la latine, les faisant sourire au passage, avant qu'elles ne scellent leurs lèvres les unes aux autres. Un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour, qui remplit le cœur de Quinn de joie. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une seule seconde que Santana lui proposerait de porter leur enfant puisqu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas le faire elle-même. Pas parce qu'elle doutait des instincts maternels de Santana non, Quinn était persuadée que contrairement à ce que Santana pensait, elle serait une mère parfaite. Enfin… Elle sera.

•••

Lorsque Brittany Susan ( ou "Something" comme elle le disait quelque fois) Pierce ouvrit doucement la fermeture éclair de la tente bleue de Quinn et Santana, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire attendri en voyant le tableau qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Étroitement serrée dans les bras de Santana qui était allongée sur le dos, Quinn avait sa tête posée sur le haut de la poitrine de la latine. Toutes les deux dormaient paisiblement, deux sacs de couchage ouverts et posés en travers de leurs corps enlacés. Leurs pieds dépassaient des sacs et étaient eux aussi mélangés les uns aux autres. En bref, l'image d'un couple lié par des milliards de manière, formé en plus par deux personnes qu'elle adorait plus particulièrement.

**- Quinn ?** appela-t-elle doucement plusieurs fois.

Mais ce fut finalement Santana qui bougea en premier, ouvrant un œil puis un deuxième en voyant que sa meilleure amie avait passé sa tête par l'ouverture de la tente. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser où elles se trouvaient exactement, bien qu'elle avait espéré que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mis à part la conversation qu'elle avait eu hier soir avec Quinn peut-être…

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Britt' ?** demanda Santana à voix basse.

**- J'avais oublié à quel point Quinn avait le sommeil lourd,** rigola-t-elle doucement. **Je peux entrer ?**

**- Tu m'étonnes. Un vrai loir,** répondit la latine en l'invitant à entrer dans la tente d'un signe de tête. **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour aller chercher du bois, mais personne ne veut m'accompagner… Par contre je suis sûre qu'ils seront les premiers à râler s'il n'y a pas de café chaud. Je voulais demander à Q vu que tu n'aimes pas forcément te balader parmi les insectes, mais…**

Elle désigna la blonde qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis son arrivée avec un petit sourire. Santana sourit à son tour et se frotta les yeux avant de passer une main dans les cheveux blonds. Quinn semblait si profondément endormie et apaisée que l'idée de la réveiller la révulsait.

**- Je m'habille et je viens t'aider si tu veux**, proposa-t-elle.

- **Super. Mais mets un bas de jogging,** conseilla la blonde en ressortant. **L'herbe est mouillée à cause de la rosée matinale.**

**- La rosée matinale, non mais je te jure… Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Quinn Fabray, je te hais,** râla Santana à voix basse en bougeant délicatement Quinn sans la réveiller. **Non, en fait je t'aime,** ajouta-t-elle après s'être perdue brièvement dans la contemplation de sa blonde.

Elle enfila rapidement ses sous-vêtements, un t-shirt, un bas de jogging, des chaussettes et ses baskets avant de sortir de la tente. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Quinn et sourit tendrement, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. La blonde bougea légèrement dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas, et Santana sortit de la tente. L'air frais la frappa de plein fouet et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle regrettait déjà la chaleur de la tente et du corps de Quinn allongé sur le sien, mais avança courageusement jusqu'à sa meilleure amie qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et elles partirent toutes les deux s'enfoncer dans les bois.

Santana resta brièvement mal à l'aise, après tout la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée toute seule avec Brittany datait de quand elle avait rompu avec elle. Mais Brittany semblait à des années lumières de cela et entama sans grande difficulté la conversation. Elles retrouvèrent rapidement leurs réflexes et parlèrent de tout et de rien.

**- Alors… Toi et Puck hein ?** fini par demander Santana en ramassant quelques morceaux de bois.

**- Oui. J'en suis la première surprise,** avoua Brittany.** Mais l'image de petit con qu'il se donne est loin d'être la réalité.**

**- Je sais Britt',** sourit la latine. **Il ne serait pas mon meilleur ami sinon. Et comment tu te sens par rapport à lui ?**

Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Brittany sembla réfléchir à la manière dont elle pouvait répondre à cette question.

**- Je l'aime bien. Il est différent de ce que je pensais finalement, à l'écoute et attentif… Je sens que je m'attache à lui, même si je ne préférerais pas.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Si les choses se passent bien, je vais avoir mon diplôme cette année. Je ne sais pas vraiment où j'irai tant que je n'aurai pas de réponse de l'école de danse et Puck… A part tourner en rond à Lima, il ne fait pas grand-chose.**

Santana eut un petit sourire compatissant, et décida d'enchaîner sur un autre sujet. Elle avait bien comprit qu'il était un peu difficile pour Brittany et Santana le comprenait parfaitement. Elle avait été en quelques sortes dans les mêmes circonstances avec Quinn l'année dernière, quand elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire par rapport à Louisville et Yale. Lorsqu'elles eurent toutes les deux les mains pleines de bois, elles décidèrent de retourner sur le camp. Elles purent ainsi constater que tout le monde était debout, mis à part Quinn.

**- Blondie aux bois dormants a refusé de sortir de la tente tant que tu n'étais pas là San',** lança Mike avec un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit que la latine scannait l'endroit de son regard.

**- Je vais voir,** répondit aussitôt cette dernière. **Elle a eut du mal à s'endormir hier soir, elle aime toujours aussi peu les bois.**

**- J'ai mal dormi aussi,** fit Finn assis sur un tronc d'arbre. **Vous n'avez pas arrêté de bouger,** ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Puck que Brittany venait de rejoindre.

Si Brittany rougit et détourna son regard, Puck ne put s'empêcher de sourire en croisant le regard de la latine, et Santana fut heureuse de pouvoir rentrer dans la tente et masquer son horrible envie d'éclater de rire. Elle était d'ailleurs hilare lorsqu'elle referma la fermeture éclaire après s'y être glissée. Elle constata que Quinn était effectivement réveillée et étalée sur le ventre. La blonde arqua un sourcil en voyant le visage rieur de Santana. Cette dernière fini par se reprendre et secoua doucement la tête, avant de s'allonger aux côtés de sa petite-amie, passant une main sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser le dos.

**- Mañana bella rubia,** murmura Santana en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Quinn sourit doucement et se contenta de lâcher un gémissement en tant que salutation, avant de bouger son corps endolori pour retrouver le confort dans les bras de Santana. Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants, Santana caressant doucement les cheveux de la blonde, et Quinn émergeant petit à petit. Avec le temps, elle avait l'impression d'avoir attrapé la maladie de Santana. A savoir, avoir du mal à se réveiller le matin.

**- Tu étais partie où ?** fini par demander Quinn, la voix étouffée par le cou de Santana où elle avait logé sa tête.

**- Chercher du bois avec Britt'. **

Quinn ne répondit pas mais quitta le creux du cou de Santana pour déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, durant lesquelles Santana enroula une mèche de cheveux de Quinn autour de son majeur.

- **Jalouse ?** fini-t-elle par demander en baissant ses yeux sur Quinn.

**- Un peu, je crois,** répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

**- Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas à l'être hein ?**

**- Je le sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. **

Santana eu un petit sourire bienveillant, parfaitement consciente de ce que Quinn pouvait ressentir. Elle aussi était jalouse lorsque sa petite-amie rigolait avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. Bon, encore une fois, il y avait certaines personnes en qui elle avait confiance dans ses amis garçons hétérosexuels et filles bisexuelles ou lesbiennes, mais ils n'étaient qu'au nombre de deux. Mike et Brittany. Même Puck n'avait pas le droit à ce titre-là, après tout il n'avait jamais réellement caché combien il pouvait être attiré par Quinn physiquement parlant. Bon et bien sûr Kurt et Blaine, ces deux là n'avaient en principe aucune chance d'être attirés par une fille et donc Quinn.

Elles profitèrent encore quelques instants de rester paisiblement l'une dans les bras de l'autre, remettant le sujet « bébé » sur le tapis. Quinn préféra s'assurer une dernière fois que Santana était sûre de son choix, craignant qu'elle ne le fasse uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Mais Santana lui répondit par la négative, mettant surtout ses craintes en avant. Celles de ne pas pouvoir être une bonne mère ou de ne pas pouvoir répondre correctement aux demandes de leur enfant. Elle savait qu'il fallait en parler tout de suite à sa blonde, histoire de mettre tout à plat avant de se lancer dans les démarches qu'elles devraient entreprendre. A commencer par mettre leurs parents au courant…

* * *

_Here we are my friends!_

_Alors que pensez-vous de la Santana grognon du début? De ce dont elles ont parlés? Certaines personnes m'en avaient déjà parlé pendant leurs reviews, donc cela s'approche un peu de tout cela :)_

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :_**

**Depuis quelques jours, une drôle d'impression tenaillait Quinn. Elle n'avait pas de preuves concrètes, mais elle avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait avec Santana. Elle était certes toujours aussi tendre et souriante avec elle, mais elle avait quelques fois l'air complètement ailleurs. Lorsque Quinn arrivait dans une pièce de leur petit appartement ou la latine se trouvait avant elle, cette dernière sursautait. Elle se dépêchait de regarder son téléphone portable lorsqu'il sonnait, et elle ne laissait l'écran à la vue de la blonde que lorsqu'elle avait consulté le nom de la personne qui la contactait. Des petites choses certes, mais à la longue cela avait fini par interpeller Quinn. Elle avait questionné sa petite-amie pour en savoir plus il y a quelques minutes, mais cette dernière lui avait certifié que tout allait bien.**

_Chapitre très très important pour notre petit couple. Qu'en sortira-t-il? Du bien ou du mal? Mmh... Je me tâte encore ;)_

_Passez une bonne semaine et à mercredi._

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	15. OMNI Hotel

_Salut mes petits loups adorés!_

_Comment allez-vous? J'espère mieux que moi, j'ai un rhume de ouf qui commence à me taper sérieusement sur le système... (et les sinus). Temps de merde oblige, j'espère que mon chapitre vous permettra d'avoir une meilleure journée :)_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon début de semaine... Déjà mercredi, c'est dingue!_

_ATTENTION AU LEMON!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**Guest Ninja :** Huhu je le savais, t'es en panne d'inspiration. C'est moche hein, je ne te félicite pas! Commentaire très synthétisé, mais tu m'as bien fais rire quand même x) Par contre les poutoux je les préfère pas baveux si ça ne te dérange pas trop *siffle*_

_**Mikiido** : Mooh merci! C'est gentil tous ces compliments, tu vas me faire rougir ;) Oui t'as vu hein! J'ai pensé à le mettre, je fais des progrès... Faut juste pas que je l'oublie cette fois encore x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également et que tu auras toujours autant de plaisir à me lire alors :) En fait je sais pas trop comment je fais, mais j'ai besoin d'écrire pour me vider la tête, alors je fais en sorte que ça marche! Et des fois j'ai des crises de créativité où j'ai absolument besoin d'écrire sinon je pète un câble x) Alors en général j'écris sur mon téléphone ou sur un papier et je réécris une fois à la maison! Ecrire me fait un bien fou. Et j'attends ta prochaine histoire avec impatience :)_

**_QuinnTana4everL : _**_Bah non hein je sais pas exactement d'abord... Et j'attends toujours ta date de naissance soit dit au passage *siffle* Donnant donnant! Pas de date, pas de maison pas en France. Je te déconseille ma région, ça meule grave son poney. Mais désolée de te décevoir, ce chapitre n'a rien à voir avec le bébé, so... WRONG ANSWER, TRY AGAAAAAAIN! Mdr je crois que tout le monde aurait fait comme Santana et aurait espionné Quinn et Blaine pour entendre tout ça! Et voilà pour toi : "courroucé /ku.ʁ / · Fâché contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose." C'est beau hein, tu apprends même des choses en lisant ma fictio dis donc! Oui je voulais que Brittany ai sa place dans l'histoire quand même, je l'aime beaucoup cette blondinette :) Et merci pour tous ces gentils compliments, tu dois en avoir marre à force non? :P_

_**Totoche77 **: Mdr Santana grognon fait l'unanimité, mais je suis pas sûre que Quinn approuvait totalement ;) Ouhouuuu j'ai mis du suspense avec le "Prochainement" hein? Bon j'avoue que c'est un peu le but recherché, histoire d'être sûre que vous reveniez par ici pour lire la suite x) Stratégie marketing très chère!_

_**covergirls06** : J'avoue que les insectes c'est assez moyens pour moi aussi hein! Je les déteste. Sauf les cococinnelles! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre en tout cas et je suis très contente de voir qu'il te plait toujours! Mmh peut-être que tu auras raison, je sais pas! Lis le chapitre pour voir :P_

_**Visiteur** : Oh un nouveau lecteur! Merci beaucoup pour ces commentaires et de prendre le temps de me laisser une review :) J'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances alors :) Oh mais j'en suis convaincue aussi... Quinn est faite pour être Maman malgré son caractère bien à elle x) A bientôt j'espère :D_

_Taz94 : Bonjour cher Taz, comment vas-tu? Je suis malade comme un chien, et encore je suis pas sûre que le chien approuve cette comparaison! Et encore une fois merci pour tous ces beaux commentaires! Santana insupportable et oui, fallait bien que Snixx montre qu'elle est toujours en vie hein, histoire qu'on ne l'oublie pas. Elle est cependant rapidement effacée par la Santana amoureuse, donc elle est toute pardonnée :D Quinn la lionne, j'adore ce surnom bizarrement :P J'aime beaucoup Brittany donc je voulais la faire revenir par ici, pis j'ai trouvé que la mettre avec Puck pouvait être sympa. J'aime beaucoup ces deux persos et ensemble je suis sûre que ça doit faire des étincelles! Bon personne n'atteint le niveau du Quinntana hein, on est d'accord! Quinntana for life \o/ Et je dois t'avouer que ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés également :D Merciiii!_

* * *

**OMNI Hotel**

Depuis quelques jours, une drôle d'impression tenaillait Quinn. Elle n'avait pas de preuves concrètes, mais elle avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait avec Santana. Elle était certes toujours aussi tendre et souriante avec elle, mais elle avait quelques fois l'air complètement ailleurs. Lorsque Quinn arrivait dans une pièce de leur petit appartement ou la latine se trouvait avant elle, cette dernière sursautait. Elle se dépêchait de regarder son téléphone portable lorsqu'il sonnait, et elle ne laissait l'écran à la vue de la blonde que lorsqu'elle avait consulté le nom de la personne qui la contactait. Des petites choses certes, mais à la longue cela avait fini par interpeler Quinn. Elle avait questionné sa petite-amie pour en savoir plus il y a quelques minutes, mais cette dernière lui avait certifié que tout allait bien.

Sauf que Quinn n'était pas dupe, elle avait parfaitement remarqué la gêne qui s'était peinte sur le visage de sa dulcinée. Elle s'était d'ailleurs enfuie à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche peu après, avec une telle rapidité qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn. Puis, elle avait du partir à un de ses cours supplémentaire, laissant sa blonde un brin désemparée, seule à la maison avec son chat pour seule compagnie. Ce dernier sauta souplement sur le canapé pour s'installer aux côtés de sa maîtresse, cherchant peut-être à la rassurer. Quinn soupira doucement avant de lui caresser machinalement le dos. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Santana ?

Pour passer le temps en attendant le retour de Santana, Quinn se saisit de son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Blaine. Ce dernier lui répondit presque tout de suite et ils eurent une conversation d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Le jeune homme remarqua bien sûr que Quinn était un peu étrange, mais il n'insista pas lorsqu'elle lui répondit qu'elle ne préférait pas en parler. Malheureusement les répétitions du Glee Club n'allaient pas tarder, et ils durent raccrocher. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Quinn se saisit de la télécommande pour aller la télévision et tenter de se changer les idées. Elle suivit tant bien que mal un énième épisode de Ghost Whisperers, malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu une bonne dizaine de fois.

Le regard de la blonde quitta l'écran de télévision qu'elle avait allumé, pour se porter sur l'ordinateur portable de la latine. Jamais Quinn ne s'était abaissé à fouiller dans les affaires de Santana. Mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation. Elle se releva doucement du canapé pour s'installer sur la chaise de bureau avant d'allumer l'ordinateur. Santana était partie depuis un peu plus d'heure, et elle n'allait pas tarder, mais il fallait qu'elle sache. La blonde ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle recherchait, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement devant le fond d'écran de Santana. C'était une photo d'elles deux, en compagnie de Quentin, qu'elles avaient pris lorsqu'elles étaient rentrées à Lima pour Noël.

Ayant tous les codes de sa petite-amie, elle n'eut aucun mal à aller vérifier ses conversations et ses notifications sur Facebook ainsi que son adresse mail. Mais elle ne trouva rien du tout, ce qui la détendit légèrement. Mais cela n'enlevait en rien son sentiment qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Se souvenant soudainement de l'ancienne adresse mail de Santana, Quinn constata avec une certaine forme de déplaisir qu'elle n'en n'avait pas accès. La latine ne l'utilisait de toute manière plus, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir la vérifier elle aussi. Faisant une petite moue, elle releva son regard sur la pièce et croisa le regard de Lennon.

**- Quoi ? Fais pas cette tête hein, je vérifie juste, tu verras quand tu te seras trouvé ton âme sœur toi. La mienne me rend assez barge pour parler à un chat. Sans vouloir te vexer. **

Une soudaine illumination eut lieu dans l'esprit de Quinn, qui se décida alors à taper le mot de passe auquel elle pensait. Elle sourit en constatant qu'il était correct. _« IloveKurtCobain »._ Santana était définitivement trop prévisible, pensa-t-elle. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que les derniers mails reçus étaient tous pour de la publicité, avant qu'un dossier bien particulier attire son regard. _« SQ »._ Sans hésiter une seule seconde, la blonde cliqua dessus et l'ouvrit, pour constater que la plupart des mails avaient comme envoyeur Puck. Si .

elle avait été moins intriguée et attentive aux bruits, elle aurait très certainement reconnu le moteur de la voiture de Santana qui était en train de se garer dans le garage, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quinn ouvrit le premier et, après sa lecture, eut l'impression que son monde s'écroulait.

_**« OMNI Hotel, chambre 403, 17h30. »**_

Cinq mots qui coupèrent le souffle de Quinn, dont le cerveau refusa d'emblée de comprendre réellement ce que cela voulait dire. Deux petites voix se disputèrent dans la tête de la blonde, qui avait du mal à se reprendre. Jamais Santana ne la tromperait non ? Elle avait rejoint Puck à l'hôtel pour discuter, voilà tout. Discuter dans une chambre d'hôtel ? Plutôt particulier non ? Et pourquoi Santana ne lui a pas dis que Puck se trouvait New Haven ? Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, Quinn fini par assimiler complètement ce que ces cinq petits mots voulaient dire. Ce que cela cachait, ce qui expliquait le comportement qu'avant Santana ces derniers jours. Elle sentit des larmes glisser silencieusement le long de ses joues, mais elle resta dans cette position pendant de longues secondes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit caractéristique d'une clé qui tourne dans la serrure. Santana était de retour. La traîtresse infidèle était de retour.

**- Querida ?**

La blonde ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas non plus. Comment pouvait-elle encore l'appeler comme cela, alors qu'elle avait passé une heure à s'envoyer en l'air avec Puck ? Ce que Quinn lui offrait ne lui suffisait donc pas ? Ou plus ? Et depuis combien de temps sa petite histoire avec celui censé être son meilleur ami durait ? Se rendaient-ils compte qu'ils la trahissaient elle, mais Brittany également ? Mais Quinn ne put se questionner mentalement plus longtemps, puisqu'elle entendit les pas de Santana venir dans sa direction. Santana qui se figea en découvrant la position dans laquelle se trouvait sa petite-amie.

**- Quinn ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Quinn releva son visage, et Santana sembla comme saisie d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit les larmes sur les joues de sa blonde. Elle voulu s'approcher d'elle, mais la blonde sauta sur ses jambes pour pouvoir s'éloigner de la latine, aussi loin que le permettait cette pièce. Son regard se fit froid et presque méchant, ce qui sembla achever Santana.

**- Casse-toi d'ici. **

**- Quoi ? Mais… **

**- Je t'ai dis de partir d'ici Santana. DEGAGE ! **

Les yeux de la latine s'écarquillèrent sous le ton employé par Quinn, mais surtout pour ce qu'elle venait de dire. La blonde ne manqua pas la surprise et la brusque peur qui s'était emparé de sa petite-amie, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ferait une excellente actrice. Elle semblait profondément sincère et perdue lorsqu'elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction malgré tout. Sans faire réellement attention à la demande de sa blonde.

**- Explique-moi Q, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ce qu'il m'arrive Santana ? Il m'arrive que je sais **_**tout**_**. **

Si Quinn s'était montrée bien plus froide, posée et distante jusqu'à présent et que ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées pour laisser place à la une espèce de colère glacée dont elle avait le secret, son ton devint colérique et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Et à devenir définitivement folle sous le coup de toutes les émotions négatives qu'elle avait ressenti en découvrant ce mail, émotions qui s'étaient multipliées par mille lorsqu'elle avait eu le visage de Santana sous les yeux. Cette dernière continuait de s'approcher très lentement de Quinn, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle finisse par s'envoler ou disparaître si elle faisait un mouvement trop rapide ou trop brusque.

**- Mais je… **

**- J'ai vu le mail que Puck t'a envoyé, Santana. Celui de tout à l'heure.**

Quinn ignorait si c'était à cause des nombreuses séries romantiques dont elle avait abusé, mais elle aurait aimé envoyer cette information à Santana avec autant de froideur et de méchanceté que possible. Malheureusement cela fut impossible, à cause des sanglots qui s'étaient coincés dans sa gorge et qui firent trembler sa voix. De son côté, le visage de Santana se décomposa, signifiant à sa petite-amie qu'elle avait – enfin – compris ce qu'il se passait. Mais, au lieu de lui fournir des explications, elle s'approcha brusquement de la blonde pour la prendre dans ses bras. Bien sûr, la réaction de Quinn ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se tortilla dans les bras de Santana et la frappa pour tenter de se dégager, en lui hurlant de la lâcher, mais Santana tint bon. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique, mais pour cela elle avait besoin de Quinn se calme la moindre.

Ce qui fini par arriver. La blonde s'arrêta brusquement de se débattre, pour se laisser aller contre le corps de celle qu'elle aimait, en fondant en larmes. Jamais Santana ne l'avait vue dans cet état, frôlant à ce point l'hystérie et perdant complètement pieds. Malgré la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, Santana berça doucement Quinn en lui caressant les cheveux. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans que les sanglots et les pleurs de la jeune Fabray ne se calment véritablement.

**- Calme-toi Quinn,** marmonna la latine contre les cheveux dorés de sa petite-amie.

**- Comment tu peux me trahir comme ça ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu toutes les deux, on prévoit même d'avoir un bébé, comment tu peux… **

**- Je sais que ça peut te donner l'impression que c'est le cas, mais je te jure que tu te trompes Q. Lourdement. **

Quinn secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, se demandant vaguement comment il était encore possible qu'elle puisse trouver le réconfort dont elle avait besoin dans les bras de la latine, après tout cela. Sentir la chaleur de Santana contre elle, ses lèvres dans ses cheveux, respirer son odeur dans le creux de son cou où elle avait enfoui sa tête étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se calmer. Voyant qu'elle ne la croyait quand même pas, Santana fit relever le visage de Quinn pour pouvoir poser son front contre le sien. Essuyant le visage de sa petite-amie, Santana en profita également pour chasser les mèches blondes sur son visage.

**- Je te le jure sur ce que tu veux. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Tu veux bien ?**

Quinn hésita une fraction de secondes, avant de finalement hausser les épaules et d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Elle renifla et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, secondes dont profita Santana pour essuyer une nouvelle fois ses joues à l'aide de son pouce. Le visage détruit et ravagé de larmes de Quinn lui faisait mal, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de se saisir de la main de la blonde pour l'entraîner avec elle en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle déposa une de ses vestes sur les épaules de Quinn avant d'enfiler la sienne et de reprendre possession de la main de Quinn. En se dirigeant vers leur garage, Santana ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets en direction de sa blonde. Cette dernière s'était plongée dans un silence des plus pesants, qui la mettait horriblement mal à l'aise.

Le trajet se fit dans les mêmes circonstances, avant que Santana ne s'arrête devant un grand bâtiment dont le nom rappela vaguement quelque chose à Quinn. OMNI Hotel. Retrouvant brusquement usage de la parole, cette dernière se tourna vers Santana avant de la questionner d'une petite voix.

**- Tu te moques de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?**

**- Tu vas tout comprendre dans quelques minutes, promis,** répondit Santana en décrochant sa ceinture.

En vérité, cette dernière semblait étrangement fébrile à nouveau, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon de l'avis de Quinn. Mais elle accepta une nouvelle fois de suivre Santana qui s'était à nouveau saisie de sa main. Elles passèrent tout droit à la réception, chose qui intrigua Quinn encore plus. Santana était-elle une habituée des lieux ? Cette idée la fit frissonner et elle senti les larmes lui monter une nouvelle fois aux yeux, mais elle eut le réflexe paradoxal de se coller une nouvelle fois contre San'. Qui la regarda d'un air sincèrement surprise, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Se raclant la gorge, elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, avant d'y entrer lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent avec une petite sonnerie. L'intérieur était classe et très joli, ce que ne manqua pas Quinn malgré son état. Elle s'attarda sur le visage de la latine, tiraillé par de la peur et de l'anxiété. Q avait vraiment hâte de savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement, pour savoir quel comportement adopter. Savoir si elle pouvait enfin se mettre à hurler sur la latine ou lui présenter ses excuses pour lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au quatrième étage, et Santana en sortit aussitôt, suivie de près par Quinn.

**P.O.V Quinn**

Toujours aussi perdue, je suivis Santana jusqu'à la porte d'hôtel numéro 403. Je m'en étais doutée depuis l'instant où nous avions mis les pieds dans cet hôtel, que c'était là qu'elle souhaitait m'emmener. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi. Pourquoi Puck lui avait donné rendez-vous ici. Et surtout, pourquoi elle avait déjà les clés de cette pièce, puisqu'elle les sortit de sa poche pour les insérer dans la serrure. J'avais décidé de ne pas être certaine que Santana m'était infidèle avant qu'elle me l'avoue d'elle-même. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, j'avais donc décidé de lui offrir ce que l'on appelait le bénéfice du doute.

Ma belle brune semblait cependant étrangement tendue, ce que je ne comprenais pas. Je m'inquiétais oui, mais désormais je m'inquiétais aussi par rapport à ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. J'avais le pressentiment que cela allait être un gros tournant dans cette journée, sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi. L'instinct féminin peut-être. Toujours est-il que, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi avant d'abaisser la poignée, elle semblait à deux doigts de s'enfuir en courant tellement le stress était grand.

**- Est-ce que tu peux fermer les yeux ?**

Allons bon, Santana est devenue folle. Mes pensées durent se lire sur mon visage puisque malgré la situation, San' ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le coin de ses lèvres qui frémirent en un petit sourire. Mais je finis par obéir à sa demande, de toute manière au point où on en était… Je retins un petit soupire et fermai donc les yeux. Une seconde passa, j'étais certaine que Santana vérifiait que je ne trichais pas, et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Guidée par la main de ma latina, j'entrai dans la pièce et y fit quelques pas, avant qu'elle ne me relâche, le temps de fermer la porte. Je fus tentée d'ouvrir les yeux, mais tint bon. De toute manière il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Santana pour revenir à mes côtés et se saisir de mes deux mains cette fois. Elle me fit faire encore un ou deux pas, avant de nous arrêter.

**- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. **

La voix de Santana, étrangement douce, s'éleva dans la pièce. Heureuse d'enfin avoir la réponse à mes questions, j'ouvris donc doucement les yeux. Pour rester entièrement bouche bée. Si j'avais espéré avoir des réponses à mes interrogations, j'étais servie. Nous étions dans une chambre d'hôtel oui, mais pas une simple chambre. Je me trouvais au milieu, juste à côté du grand lit double de la pièce. La lumière était tamisée, en réalité seul un nombre assez élevé de bougies illuminaient la pièce. La baie vitrée était légèrement entrouverte, laissant une petite brise très agréable entrer dans la pièce, relativement grande d'ailleurs. Mon regard s'attarda plus longuement sur le lit, sur lequel un grand cœur avait été réalisé avec un mélange de pétales de roses rouges et blanches, mes fleurs préférées.

Et sur Santana. Santana, qui s'était mise à genoux devant moi, sans pour autant relâcher mes deux mains. Je déglutis difficilement en la regardant, et constatai qu'elle me souriait avec une certaine forme de tendresse, toujours autant altérée par un stress sans nom.

**- Tana, je…**

**- J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes Quinn. Je sens que ça va être particulièrement difficile alors… J'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'écoutes de A à Z. Après tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux. **

Santana m'avait coupée dans ma demande d'explications, mais je ne le pris pas mal. De toute manière elle semblait avoir besoin de vider son sac autant que j'avais besoin d'enfin tout savoir. J'acquiesçai donc d'un simple signe de tête avant de la laisser continuer.

**- Le mail que tu as vu, celui de Puck… Il me donnait l'adresse de l'hôtel d'ici, une heure et le numéro de chambre. En vérité, c'était uniquement pour me dire que je pouvais venir chercher la clé de cette chambre à cette heure précise. Je lui ai demandé de faire lui-même la réservation, parce que je voulais te faire une surprise, mais je n'ai pas de cartes de crédit, alors je ne pouvais nous offrir une chambre ici. Je suis désolée que ça t'ai amenée à tirer les conclusions que tu as eues, même si je comprends parfaitement. **

**- Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici ?** demandai-je toujours autant perdue.

- **Il** **y a un… Truc dont j'aimerais te parler, si tu veux bien,** me répondit-elle en souriant. **Je sais qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ce n'est pas forcément le moment idéal, mais tant pis.**

Santana prit une grande aspiration et regarda nos mains, avant de relever à nouveau mes yeux sur moi. Je fronçai brièvement les sourcils, mais gardai toute mon attention posée sur elle.

**- Tu sais… Plus je repense à la relation qu'on entretient depuis qu'on se connaît, et plus je me dis que c'est toi que j'aime depuis le début. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui a fait que je ne l'ai pas réalisé tout de suite, peut-être que je t'aimais trop pour m'en rendre compte, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai failli te perdre plusieurs fois et qu'à chaque fois j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je ne t'ai jamais réellement expliqué ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'ai appris pour ton accident de voiture, mais je te jure que je suis devenue complètement hystérique. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde, et maintenant je sais que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Jamais je n'aurais pu me relever si je t'avais perdue, Q. Tu es le soleil qui illumine mes journées, mon oxygène et tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse. Je t'aime à un point incroyable, et je suis sûre que très peu de monde ont la chance d'avoir ce qu'on a toutes les deux. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, peu importe ce que tu me demandes. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu sois heureuse, et je suis prête à toutes les concessions pour ça. Pour toi, pour nous. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et tu seras la seule et unique jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, malgré ton horrible caractère et ton addiction censée être secrète pour le Nutella. Je sais qu'on est jeunes et qu'on a que 19 ans, mais je suis sûre de moi. T'es toute ma vie Quinn. Alors… Lucy Quinn Fabray… Veux-tu m'épouser ?**

Tana glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sorti une petite boite noire, qu'elle ouvrit délicatement pour me montrer une bague, très jolie d'ailleurs. A l'instar de ceux de Santana il y a quelques dizaines de minutes, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Tellement que je mis quelques longues secondes avant de revenir sur terre. J'avais eu l'étrange impression de m'être envolée à quelques mètres du sol, et que mon cœur se trouvait quelque part au niveau de ma gorge. Mon pauvre petit cœur dont le rythme s'était emballé de manière impressionnante. C'est vrai, comme l'avait dis Santana, j'étais contre le mariage entre adolescents qui n'avaient même pas vécus ensemble plus de deux jours. Comme Finn et Rachel, en quelques sortes. De toute manière quand on voyait où ils en étaient aujourd'hui, on ne pouvait pas tellement dire que j'avais eu tort.

Mais San' et moi n'étions pas Finchel. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Santana, qui me regardait toujours avec ce mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir, attendait impatiemment ma réponse. Je ne faisais pas exprès de la faire mijoter, mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était vraiment inattendu comme demande. J'étais passé par à peu près toutes les émotions aujourd'hui. Peur, suspicion, déception, douleur, crainte, terreur, dégout, angoisse, attente, impatience, tristesse, surprise... Et amour. Oui, j'aimais Santana, de toutes mes forces et de toute mon âme. J'avais été stupide de douter de son amour à mon égard finalement. La preuve. Elle avait fait énormément d'efforts pour que les choses me plaisent et que tout soit magique.

**- Oui. Oui je veux t'épouser, devenir ta femme et supporter moi aussi ton caractère affreux pour tout le reste de ma vie.**

- C'est vrai?

Le sourire soulagé et le bonheur qui apparurent brusquement sur les traits de Santana me firent rigoler. Elle se releva doucement sans me quitter du regard, comme si elle avait peur que je change brusquement d'avis ou que je m'enfuisse. Mais il n'y avait aucun risque, moi aussi j'étais sûre de mes sentiments et de ce que je ressentais. Toujours aussi souriante, je levai les yeux au ciel avant de rigoler

**- Bien sûr, idiote. **

Santana rit à son tour, avant de me prendre dans ses bras, laissant éclater sa joie. Je répondis à sa forte étreinte, fermant les yeux pour pouvoir m'imprégner de toute ma vie de ce moment si particulier. Si unique. J'allais devenir la femme de la femme de ma vie. Elle allait me promettre fidélité et amour devant Dieu et toute notre famille, de m'aimer jusqu'à la fin de temps. Être définitivement rien qu'à moi. Allons bon, voilà que je pleurais à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois c'était des larmes de joie. Santana du le remarquer, puisque ma joue était collée à la sienne et qu'elle devenait dangereusement humide. Elle prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains pour me regarder. J'avais quelques fois l'impression qu'elle me prenait pour une poupée de porcelaine qui menaçait de se briser à chaque instant, mais c'était tellement adorable que je ne disais rien.

**- Tu pleures encore ?** me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

**- Montre-moi la bague, au lieu de te moquer de moi. **

Santana sourit, mais n'obéit pas tout de suite. Elle me regarda tendrement pendant quelques secondes, faisant battre mon cœur rapidement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait de cette manière. J'allais vraiment finir en tachycardie un de ces quatre, si elle continuait de cette manière. Puis elle approcha son visage du mien, pour y déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un geste qui pouvait paraître banal et sans grand intérêt de l'extérieur, mais qui me rendait à chaque fois plus accro à elle. A ses lèvres, ses caresses, sa tendresse, ses attentions à mon égard… Santana était parfaite avec moi, et jamais je n'aurais pu rêver de mieux qu'elle. De toute manière, il n'y avait qu'elle qui me convenait et qui pouvait me rendre heureuse. Cela aussi, j'en étais sûre.

Mais nos lèvres finirent par se détacher, et je rouvris les yeux pour me retrouver face au visage radieux de Santana. Était-ce réellement permis d'être aussi belle qu'elle l'était ? Je la regardai reprendre la petite boite entre ses mains et en sortir doucement l'anneau qu'elle contenait. En or blanc, elle était délicatement ouvragée. Un cœur en or rose de trouvait sur le devant, dans lequel était niché un diamant, d'une couleur indéfinissable. Pas de doute, Santana Lopez connaissait désormais parfaitement mes gouts.

**- San… Elle est parfaite,** murmurai-je sans pouvoir détacher mon regard du bijou.

**- Alors elle est en parfait accord avec toi,** me répondit-elle avec son petit sourire.

Je souris à mon tour en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel, avant qu'elle ne se saisisse de ma main, pour faire délicatement glisser l'anneau autour de mon annulaire. Un geste exquisément cliché, mais qui me réchauffa le cœur. La preuve, à peine fut-il correctement mis en place, que je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Je n'avais jamais été très douée pour dire ce que je pensais, et cela ne s'était malheureusement pas tellement amélioré avec les années. Même si c'était vrai que je m'ouvrais à Santana avec bien plus de facilité qu'auparavant. C'était même incomparable. Mais j'espérais, avec ce baiser, lui faire comprendre à quel point j'étais heureuse à cet instant précis. La petite scène de tout à l'heure était définitivement oubliée, de toute manière elle n'aurait jamais du exister.

Afin de nous laisser le temps de reprendre notre respiration mutuellement, j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou, pour y déposer de nombreux baisers. Je sentis que Santana souriait, comme moi. J'avais l'impression que mon sourire ne quitterait jamais mes lèvres, mais ce n'était vraiment pas un sentiment désagréable. Prenant une petite inspiration, je respirai l'odeur de ma petite-amie avec grand plaisir. Santana sentait toujours bon, même lorsqu'elle ne se parfumait pas. La saveur de sa peau était exquise.

Je sentis cependant que San' se détachait de mon étreinte, pour se saisir de mes mains, non sans m'offrir un nouveau sourire. Elle m'entraîna jusque sur le balcon après avoir poussé la baie vitrée, laissant le froid du mois de février nous rafraîchir la peau. Je n'avais pas fais attention au balcon puisque j'avais été trop occupée à regarder l'intérieur de la chambre et ma petite-amie, mais pour le coup, ce fut une nouvelle surprise. Il était d'une taille respectable, en tout cas assez pour y accueillir un jacuzzi sans qu'on aille l'impression d'être coincée dessus. Une table entourée de chaises se trouvaient de l'autre côté, et je ne manquai pas le seau à champagne avec la boisson qui allait avec à côté de la baignoire à remous. Mais je fus une nouvelle fois arrachée à ma contemplation par Santana.

**- Tu viens te baigner avec moi ?**

**- Avec plaisir, mais je n'ai pas mon maillot…**

**- Moi non plus.**

La réponse que m'avait donnée Santana avait été faite avec malice et son fameux sourire en coin. J'arquai un sourcil une fraction de seconde, avant de la voir se déshabiller devant moi, le plus naturellement du monde. Oui je sais, je l'ai déjà vue nue une bonne centaine de fois, mais cela n'empêchait pas que son corps parfait me faisait le même effet à chaque fois. Et la diablesse le savait parfaitement. Elle en jouait même très souvent. Mais cette fois je n'eus pas l'occasion de l'observer de tout mon soûl, puisqu'elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'eau chaude du jacuzzi. Je pouvais le comprendre, il faisait quand même assez froid.

**- Alors, tu viens ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé, avant de finalement me déshabiller à mon tour. J'avais toujours ressenti une espèce de gêne par rapport à elle, que je ne lui avais jamais avouée. Je suis très loin d'être aussi parfaite qu'elle et sûre de moi que je voudrais bien le faire croire. Mais je crois qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'elle l'a compris désormais, puisqu'elle pouvait me répéter pendant des heures à quel point elle me trouvait belle, parfaite et séduisante. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle soit aussi romantique et tendre, avant que l'on se mette en couple toutes les deux. Après m'être glissée à mon tour dans l'eau, je m'approchai de ma petite-amie pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Moi aussi, j'aimais les câlins et les bisous dans l'intimité. Bon et dans la vie de tous les jours, même si la plupart du temps c'était de simples bisous ou simplement se tenir la main. Sauf quand Mademoiselle Lopez se mettait en tête de tester mes limites, comme elle l'avait fait à la fête de Sugar l'été dernier. Je souris en sentant sa main se faufiler autour de ma taille, et posai doucement ma tête sur son épaule.

**- Au fait… Je t'aime aussi,** fis-je brusquement.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et j'eus le droit à un nouveau baiser, avant que nous profitâmes plus convenablement de ce jacuzzi, passant la plupart du temps à nous remémorer les bons souvenirs que nous avions vécu depuis que nous nous étions mises ensemble, ceux un peu plus pénibles auparavant. Finalement, même nos anciennes disputes nous faisaient rigoler, si on me l'avait dit il y a quelques années, jamais je ne l'aurais cru. En même temps, j'étais loin de me douter que j'étais sincèrement amoureuse de San' et que je finirais par me marier avec elle. Ma future femme – mon dieu ce que ça faisait bizarre de dire ça – nous servit également chacune une coupe de champagne. Pui s après avoir assez barboté, nous enfilâmes chacune un peignoir avec le logo de l'hôtel avant que Santana ne passe commande au service room. Il commençait à faire faim.

Assise sur le lit, je regardais une nouvelle fois autour de moi alors que Santana était au téléphone avec le room service. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle avait su mettre les petits plats dans les grands. Je regrettais amèrement de ne pas avoir pris mon téléphone portable avec moi, j'aurais ainsi pu prendre des photos de la scène. Mais, lorsque nous étions parties de l'appartement, j'avais la tête un peu ailleurs.

**- A quoi tu penses ?** me demanda Santana en me rejoignant sur le matelas.

**- Que j'aurais aimé pouvoir prendre des photos de tout ça,** dis-je en me saisissant de sa main pour jouer avec ses doigts.

Elle ne sembla pas autrement surprise de mon envie, et m'offrit un grand sourire avant de se relever à nouveau. Elle retourna brièvement sur le balcon pour se saisir de son pantalon et sortir son téléphone de sa poche. S'en suivit une séance photo des plus agréables. De la pièce, de chaque élément de la décoration, de moi, d'elle, de nous deux dans toutes les positions et les mises en scènes possible, du balcon… En vérité, nous fûmes arrêtées qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Je volai un nouveau baiser à Santana, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour laisser entrer le serveur. Il déposa les quelques plats qu'il laissa sous des cloches pour garder la chaleur, avant de s'éclipser en nous souhaitant un bon appétit. Un brin pompeux, mais très sympa. Il faudrait que je pense à lui adresser un pourboire en partant…

Nous nous installâmes donc à table, l'une en face de l'autre. Santana avait prit le soin de déposer une bougie sur la table. La lumière de la bougie faisait danser des ombres sur le visage de mon amoureuse, rendant ses yeux encore plus sombres et mystérieux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Et envoutant. Cette fois encore, mes yeux ne quittèrent pas son visage parfait, malgré le repas succulent et les conversations légères que nous avions.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ta mère va dire ?** me demanda Santana.

Pour le coup, je n'en savais rien du tout. Je réfléchis brièvement quelques secondes en mâchant un bout de viande avant de lui répondre en toute honnêteté.

**- Je ne sais pas trop. Bien je pense, elle a bien réagi quand Frannie lui a dit qu'elle allait se marier avec John. Et elle n'avait que 20 ans, à l'époque. Presque comme moi. Et tes parents à toi ?**

**- Ma mère va sûrement me faire un monologue sur le côté sérieux du mariage et tout cela, et mon père… Je ne sais pas trop non plus. Il est toujours imprévisible de toute manière.**

**- Et ta grand-mère ?**

Je savais que la question était un peu plus délicate en ce qui concernait Alma. Bien sûr elle m'avait adoptée, si on pouvait dire les choses comme cela, mais elle était encore à la vieille école. J'avais certes réussi à réconcilier les deux Lopez, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle serait ouverte à cette idée de mariage. Une ombre passa brièvement sur le visage de Santana, avant qu'elle ne hausse les épaules en continuant de manger.

**- Elle t'aime beaucoup,** éluda-t-elle.

Pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance, je décidai de ne pas insister, et de changer de sujet de conversation. Cela sembla fonctionner, puisque le sourire revint sur les lèvres pulpeuses – et très attirantes – de ma petite-amie. Le dessert, comme le plat principal fut délicieux et parfait. Tout était parfait, y comprit Santana d'ailleurs. Je radote ? Peut-être, mais c'est la vérité. Nous restâmes à table encore quelques minutes après avoir terminé de manger, parlant toujours de tout et de rien. L'atmosphère était légère, les rires et les sourires fusaient à nouveau. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

**- Tu veux retourner te baigner ? **

L'idée est tentante, mais… Je préfère autre chose. Souriant malicieusement à Santana qui me regarde en arquant un sourcil, je me lève doucement de ma chaise avec de lui tendre une main. Elle n'hésite pas à s'en saisir, et je l'entraîne en marchant à reculons jusqu'au grand lit double. Lorsqu'elle a comprit mes attentions, un grand sourire s'affiche sur son visage à son tour. Ses bras se glissent autour de ma taille et ses lèvres cherchent les miennes, avant qu'elle nous fasse basculer sur le lit, déclenchant mes rires au passage. Son regard croise le mien et je lui souris une nouvelle fois, avant d'attraper ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Accro je vous dis.

Elle est couchée sur moi, et ses mains glissent sous les pans de mon peignoir, me faisant frissonner de manière incontrôlée, alors que je tire sur sa ceinture pour commencer à dévoiler son corps parfait. J'adore le redécouvrir de mes mains à chaque fois, vérifier que je le connais sur le bout des doigts. Et c'est le cas, je pourrais replacer chaque grain de beauté sans aucun problème. Apparemment mon geste lui donna des idées, puisqu'elle s'assied sur moi le temps de se débarrasser de son peignoir, souriant malicieusement en me voyant me mordre les lèvres. Juste le temps de défaire ma ceinture à mon tour et elle s'allonge une nouvelle fois sur moi, embrassant le creux de mon cou du bout de ses lèvres.

Comme à chaque fois, mes yeux se ferment, pour mieux profiter de chaque instant et jouir de chaque caresse, de chaque baiser qu'elle m'offre. Mes mains se prennent dans ses cheveux et sur son dos, comme à chaque fois Santana cherche à prendre le pouvoir sur moi. Mais je la laisse faire sans lutter pour une fois, cédant peut-être trop rapidement à ses assauts, mais je ne suis qu'une femme. Amoureuse, de surcroît. Mais après tout… Il n'y a pas de raisons que je cède trop facilement. Je nous fais rouler et me retrouve à mon tour sur elle. Santana me débarrasse définitivement de mon peignoir, alors que je trouve à mon tour le creux de son cou. Sauf que je n'y reste pas longtemps, puisque je descends mes lèvres lentement mais sûrement le long de son corps. Je sens ses mains partir sur les points qu'elle sait sensible de mon anatomie, mais je les emprisonne dans les miennes et les plaque à la hauteur de son visage. Je l'entends râler, mais tant pis. J'en rigole même. Ce soir, c'est moi qui serai l'esclave de ses désirs.

J'entends son souffle s'accélérer, de même que ses battements de cœur lorsque je dépose mes lèvres dessus. Ses yeux sont fermés, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de la regarder. Etant donné que j'ai continué à descendre mes lèvres le long de son corps, mes mains relâchent les siennes, mais elle ne bouge pas, se contentant de s'agripper à la tête de lit. Des premiers gémissements s'échappent de ses lèvres lorsque les miennes embrassent l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je joue longuement à l'aide de mes lèvres autour de son intimité, jouant aussi avec sa patience. Mais patience et Santana ne vont pas tellement bien ensemble, et je ne suis pas réellement surprise lorsqu'elle articule une phrase plus ou moins correctement.

**- Quinn… Ne me pousse pas à bout…**

Je rigole malicieusement, mais j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais. Je décide donc de m'intéresser plus longuement à son clitoris, et elle se cambre de plaisir dès la première seconde. Je sais moi aussi comment la rendre folle, et je ne m'en prive pas. Seule ma langue est en action pour le moment, accélérant brusquement avant de ralentir lorsque je la sens proche de l'orgasme. La faire languir est peut-être cruel, mais je sais que la vague de plaisir sera dévastatrice lorsqu'elle la submergera enfin. Et puis, cela m'excite terriblement aussi. Esclave de ses désirs oui, mais maître de son plaisir. Ce fut lorsque je le décidai qu'elle atteint l'orgasme, dans un grand cri de jouissance. Je la regarde en souriant toujours, profiter de ces derniers instants de plaisir avant de tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Ses mains relâchent la tête de lit et me font remonter à la hauteur de ses lèvres, que j'embrasse avec envie. Il n'y a pas de chose plus excitante que de voir celle que l'on aime ressentir autant de plaisir, et surtout en être la source.

Mais je sais que je ne paye rien pour attendre, et je ne fus pas surprise de la voir nous retourner brusquement. Ses lèvres rencontrent mon corps, et cette fois c'est ma respiration qui s'accélère rapidement. Je la vois sourire d'un air satisfait lorsqu'elle réalise dans quel état d'excitation je me trouve, lorsque ses lèvres rencontrent mon sexe. Contrairement à moi, elle ne me fait pas patienter, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. J'ai envie, besoin, de sentir ses caresses rapidement. Elle semble l'avoir compris, puisqu'elle s'y attelle très rapidement. Ses doigts me font sienne une nouvelle fois, alors que sa langue s'amuse avec mon clitoris, manquant de me rendre folle. Un cri m'échappe lorsqu'elle trouve mon point G et je manque de défaillir. Je sens mes ongles s'enfoncer dans son omoplate et mon corps réagir à ses caresses sans que je ne puisse en reprendre le contrôle. C'est Santana qui me contrôle.

**- Tana… Regarde-moi**, je lui demande entre deux gémissements.

J'ai besoin de sentir son regard sur moi, de plonger dans son regard si ténébreux. Elle ne discute pas et remonte son visage à la hauteur du mien, posant son front délicatement sur le mien, sans arrêter pour autant ses allers-retours en moi. Le plaisir n'est pas loin, mais je veux qu'elle en prenne elle aussi. Sans quitter ses yeux des miens, je retire ma main de son omoplate pour me frayer un passage jusqu'à pouvoir à mon tour glisser mes doigts en elle. Elle gémit à son tour et me mords la lèvre sous le plaisir, me faisant sourire malgré ma respiration irrégulière. Je calque les mouvements sur les siens, me forçant à continuer lorsque mon corps se tend au fur et à mesure que l'orgasme arrive. Il nous submerge toutes les deux à quelques secondes d'intervalle et, en toute modestie, je ne crois pas que Santana m'ait déjà fait part de son plaisir avec de tels cris. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, ma future femme est toujours allongée sur moi, dessinant des petits cercles sur mon ventre. Son sourire éclatant m'éblouit et je lui souris à mon tour avant de chercher ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Elle m'a épuisée, comme à chaque fois, mais je lutte pour rester encore un moment éveillée. On parle de notre futur mariage, entre deux baisers et trois mots doux. Et dieu seul sait à quel point j'ai hâte de porter son nom de famille…

* * *

_Here we are my friends!_

_Et nooon Santana ne trompe pas Quinn, comment pourrait-elle faire une chose pareille voyons? _

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Dites-moi tout et dans tous les détails... N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont la paye des écrivains, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en donner :)_

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :_**

_**La blonde passa sa main sur le ventre de Santana, avant d'adresser quelques caresses au chaton qui ronronna de plaisir. Santana sourit doucement, regardant la scène tout en laissant son esprit s'envoler une nouvelle fois sur cet article. Peut-être plus longuement que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, puisque Quinn fini par lever un regard intrigué dans sa direction.**_

_**- A quoi tu penses belle brune ?**_

_**« Et merde » pensa Santana, qui savait parfaitement que Quinn avait un détecteur de mensonge intégré.**_

_Alors, quel est cet article dont parle Santana? Vous avez une idée?_

_Je vous dis à vendredi, et passez une bonne semaine :)_

_Je vous embrasse et vous aime fort!_

**_Louguia_**


	16. Stress et oublis

_Bonjour mes amours!_

_On est vendredi! C'est pas le jour du poisson, mais le jour d'un nouveau chapitre de Just give me a reason. Comment s'est passée votre semaine? Un peu plus chaleureuse que le temps j'espère?_

_Avant de vous laissez lire ce chapitre, je tiens à vous préciser que certaines choses sont vraies, mais que d'autres ne le sont pas. Je vous rappelle que c'est une fiction et, même si j'aimerais que cela soit possible, tout n'est malheureusement pas réel. Comme Quinn et Santana d'ailleurs, mais passons ;)_

_C'est un peu confus, mais vous comprendrez très certainement en lisant! _

_Alors bonne lecture :D_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Mdr quelle modestie à toute épreuve... J'adore! C'est une expression made in Louguia pourquoi? Un problème? Tu cherches la guerre? Tu veux te battre? Huh ce n'est pas forcément très correct, mais je connais un nombre impressionnant de personnes qui le font malheureusement! Et puis elle a peur de perdre Santana, c'est pour empêcher que ça arrive un jour (a) Et oui, pas de bébé... Tu t'es plantée lalalère! Mais au moins ça prouve que j'arrive encore à vous surprendre, et honnêtement j'aime ça :D Pis moi je veux que tu postes tes histoires hein! Ah et au fait... T'aurais pas du te taire cette fois :D_

_**Totoche77 :** Mooh merci ma Totochette (L) Non j'aurais pas aimé non plus, la pauvre n'a pas eu un ascenseur émotionnel de tape... heum de nul. (J'essaye de modérer mon langage ces derniers temps *siffle*) Bah elle a quand même crié et tapé sur Santana hein, la pauvre x) Et oui tu as raison, l'article a un rapport avec le baby! Merci pour ton gentil commentaire en tout cas :)_

_**willowpotetose :** Tu peux t'évanouir, je sais faire des massages cardiaques (a)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Mdr je ne me fais pas de soucis, tu sais toujours comment me faire rire de toute manière x) Mon dieu, c'est pas le lemon ta partie préférée? T'es pas malade hein? u_u Ou alors c'est l'arrivée de ta correspondante allemande qui te traumatise mdr! Tu vas manger du Schnitzel mit Pommes bitte? Merci d'exaucer mes voeux, du coup je te fais des poutous secs aussi voilà!_

_**nayariveradiannaagron :** Merci ma belle :)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Moh t'es gentille (L) Voui Santana amoureuse est trop cute, et je suis sûre qu'elle est vraiment comme ça! Contente, non, heureuse de faire partie de tes favoris *_ * Merci pour ton commentaire :)_

_**Visiteur :** Mais noooon jamais Santana ne ferait du mal volontairement à sa Quinnie adorée voyons... Et puis entre nous qui tromperait une bombe comme Quinn hein? Tu en redemande, te voilà comblée j'espère ;)_

_**gleek 1909 :** Alors là je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à ta place hein! Je ne dis rien pour Brittany et Puck, vous le verrez bien assez tôt ;) Mais c'est pas grave t'inquiète (L)_

_**covergirls06 :** T'as bien eu raison! En même temps tu dois être habituée de mes coups tordus à force de me lire ;) Encore merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle d'ailleurs._

_**Charlie89 :** Oui tu as vraiment pas de chance hein, pauvre de toi! MDR bah écoute si tu as un ou une chéri(e) file-moi une manière de le-la contacter et on verra ce que je peux faire x) Oui la grippe c'est de la merde, je me suis à moitié endormie l'autre jour... Mais bon déjà j'étais malade et la prof nous passe un reportage barbant en plus, tu peux pas lutter!_

_**Mikiido :** Mooh voilà je rougis! Et c'est vraiment un réel plaisir de lire des commentaires gentils comme les tiens! Surtout venant de quelqu'un qui écrit aussi bien que toi :) Oui je pense à toi à chaque fois que je le mets maintenant mdr! Bisous!_

_**Taz94 :** Salut le diable de Tazmanie! (désolée mais il y a longtemps que je voulais te la faire et là j'ai plus pu me retenir.) Et bah je suis contente d'avoir fait une Quinntana shipper supplémentaire alors :D Je trouve qu'elles iraient trop bien ensemble moi, ne serait-ce que pour leurs deux caractères de merde! Oui Quinn a craqué et fouillé dans les affaires de Santana, mais bon elle était torturée du cerveau la pauvre petite! Et puis elle y tient à sa Tana adorée. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre, preuve que je fais encore preuve d'imagination! J'ai parfois l'impression de me répéter un peu, mais si vous ne trouvez pas que c'est le cas j'en suis plus qu'heureuse! Et non je ne suis pas une écrivain célèbre malheureusement x) J'ai souvent commencé à écrire des histoires mais je les ai jamais terminées. Peut-être parce que je manquais d'encouragement, c'est grâce à vous que j'arrive à continuer ici et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez (L)_

* * *

**Stress et oublis**

Le temps semblait filer à une vitesse incroyable ces derniers temps. C'était bien simple, Quinn avait l'impression d'être toujours au mois de mars, alors que nous étions déjà fin mai. Ses examens approchaient à grands pas, et avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé ces derniers temps, elle avait du mal à rester concentrée. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu toutes ces choses négatives depuis plus de deux ans, et plus récemment la mort de son père qui avait eu lieu peu après qu'elle ait failli se faire descendre par un tireur fou qui avait confondu Yale avec un terrain d'entraînement. Et puis, il y avait eu toutes ces choses positives, arrivées toutes grâce à Santana. La blonde avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle allait se marier à cette femme fantastique, qui avait accepté de porter leur enfant.

Les choses avaient été annoncées à leurs parents, et ce ne fut pas de tout repos. Cela c'était fait par webcam interposées, elles avaient demandé à leurs parents de se retrouver chez les Fabray pour qu'elles puissent leur annoncer les choses à tous en même temps. Comme ça, pas de privilégiés et de crises de jalousie. Evidemment, l'inquiétude avait fait rapidement son apparition et elles avaient du écouter de longues minutes tout ce que le mariage pouvait engendrer. Mais Quinn avait rappelé à sa mère que Frannie n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle lorsqu'elle s'était mariée, ce qui avait un peu apaisé ses peurs. Judy Fabray n'arriverait sans doute jamais à considérer Quinn autrement comme sa petite fille, et cela désespérait un peu plus la blonde à chaque fois.

Par contre, le coup de l'enfant que porterait Santana passa beaucoup plus mal. Elles n'eurent d'ailleurs pas réellement leur soutien, mais obtinrent celles d'Alma Lopez, pour leur plus grand étonnement. Santana ne résista d'ailleurs pas à l'envie de demander à sa grand-mère si elle ne se foutait pas d'elle tout simplement. Mais Alma démentit fermement, mais Quinn se rappela brusquement d'une conversation qu'elle avait entretenue avec Alma il y a une année maintenant. Celle dans laquelle la grand-mère Lopez lui avait avoué avoir toujours voulu connaître les enfants de Santana.

Mais, malgré le fait qu'elle était sûre de vouloir cet enfant, Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine forme de tristesse quand à la réaction de sa mère. Certes elle était jeune et encore en études, mais elle n'était pas complètement immature ou stupide. Et, contrairement à ce que Judy avait insinué, elle ne cherchait pas à remplacer Beth non plus. Et toutes ces histoires commençaient à sérieusement l'irriter, d'autant plus que sa mère revenait sur le sujet à chacune de leurs conversations téléphoniques. Maribel et Alberto avaient laissé tomber de leur côté, ayant parfaitement compris qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. De toute manière, Maribel avait toujours eu un petit doute suite à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Santana concernant les enfants lors de leurs vacances de Noël.

Poussant un long soupire, Quinn ferma les yeux et se massa doucement les tempes. Cela faisait approximativement deux longues heures qu'elle révisait, pourtant elle avait l'impression que rien n'entrait dans son crâne. Ses examens avaient lieu lundi, soit dans deux jours, et elle était loin d'être prête. Pourtant Santana passait de longues heures à l'aider à réviser, mettant même de côté son travail qu'elle avait à réaliser pour sa maison de disque. Elle révisait actuellement ses paroles et choisissait celles qu'elle voulait utiliser pour son album, si album il y aura. La latine aussi était soumise à une certaine pression, d'autant plus qu'elles avaient appris il y a quelques jours que leur dossier pour une tentative d'insémination artificielle avait été accepté. Nouvelle qui avait arraché des larmes de joie à Quinn, qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir une telle chance. Elle avait parfois l'impression de rêver et de marcher sur un petit nuage rose, main dans la main avec Santana.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Quinn désespéra en voyant l'heure qu'il était. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand-chose et avait la sensation qu'elle allait complètement se planter à son examen. Cela lui donna envie de pleurer. Fort heureusement, ce fut à cet instant précis que Santana fit son entrée dans la pièce. Remarquant très rapidement l'air abattu de sa blonde, elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

**- Querida, ça fait des heures que tu es là-dessus…** murmura-t-elle en tentant de déchiffrer les notes de la blonde.

**- Oui je sais, merci,** répondit très sèchement Quinn.

Elle regretta immédiatement le ton qu'elle venait d'employer, même si Santana ne réagit pas. La blonde poussa un petit soupire avant de fermer brièvement les yeux et de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

**- Excuse-moi. **

**- **_**No te inquietes, **_répondit doucement Santana en l'embrassant tendrement. **Si tu venais faire un tour avec moi ? Ça te changerait les idées.**

- **Je ne peux pas Tana. Je dois encore réviser tout ça, relire encore l'énorme bouquin que tu vois là-bas et je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur le cours du mois de novembre.**

**- Si tu me dis comment il est, je peux t'aider à le retrouver,** proposa gentiment la latine.

**- Non ça ne sert à rien,** répondit Quinn d'une voix lasse. **De toute manière je suis nulle et je vais sûrement me planter, devoir refaire mon année ou même me faire virer. **

**- Wow, wow wow ! Doucement Blondie, on dirait Hermione Granger. Viens avec moi, tu as vraiment besoin de t'aérer les neurones.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Santana se releva et entraîna Quinn avec elle, se saisissant de ses deux mains. Elle ne comptait pas l'amener très loin, puisqu'elle prit tout simplement le chemin de leur jardin qu'elles avaient aménagé il y a quelques semaines maintenant. La latine avait craqué pour des espèces d'énormes coussins carrés, assez grands pour qu'elles puissent s'y allonger de tout leur long toutes les deux. Elle avait du user de tous ses arguments, car Quinn les trouvait horribles. Elles avaient fait une terrasse sur la partie où il n'y avait pas de l'herbe, y mettant chaises, table et barbecue, protégés par un grand parasol. Et, comble du luxe, Santana avait voulu une piscine chez elles. Chose qu'avait rapidement accepté Quinn, après s'être quand même assurée que la latine n'était pas en train de liquider tout leur argent. Mais non, Pedro avait du payer une somme extrêmement élevée, et Quinn avait reçu une grosse somme également, de la part de son père. Ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas pris le temps de changer son testament entre son divorce avec Judy et son mariage avec Haley, ce qui faisait que ses deux seules héritières étaient Quinn et Frannie.

Ce fut d'ailleurs sur un de ces coussins que Santana s'installa, resserrant doucement la blonde dans ses bras après l'avoir attirée contre elle. Quinn était épuisée, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement, et ça Santana l'avait bien compris. Elle s'était forcée à rester en compagnie de Quinn lorsqu'elle veillait tard pour ses révisions, mais avait manqué plus d'une fois de s'endormir sur le canapé. D'autant plus qu'elle ne mettait pas la télévision dans ces moments-là et faisait le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger sa blonde. D'ailleurs, la nuit dernière, elle était passée du canapé à leur lit sans qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Elle s'était tout simplement endormie, et Quinn avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas la réveiller et la monter jusqu'à leur chambre.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Quinn qui manquait de s'endormir dans les bras confortables de Santana. Cette dernière passa ses doigts sur les cernes profondes de la blonde, la faisait fermer les yeux. Ce contact était à la fois apaisant et relaxant pour la blonde, si bien qu'elle failli sombrer instantanément.

**- Tu as besoin de te reposer Q, c'est pour ça que tu as de la peine à tout retenir aujourd'hui,** fit doucement Santana.

**- Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer,** répondit la blonde d'une voix endormie.

**- Bien sûr que si. Tu as eu les meilleures notes de toute ta promotion jusqu'à maintenant, et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais complètement débile.**

**- Mmh… Merci, **fit la blonde avec un petit sourire ironique.

**- Dors Querida. Je te réveille dans une heure si tu veux.**

**- Mais tu restes avec moi ?**

**- Je ne bouge pas,** promis Santana avec un petit sourire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde, qui tomba profondément endormie en quelques secondes. Mais cela n'étonna pas Santana, qui devait l'empêcher de se shooter aux cafés ou aux boissons énergétiques. Elle n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point Quinn se mettait elle-même une pression d'enfer. Elle avait toujours cette manie et ce besoin que tout soit toujours parfait venant d'elle… Cela avait tendance à énerver Santana, parce qu'elle considérait déjà Quinn comme parfaite. Et ce n'était pas parce que Quinn aurait le malheur de décrocher un A au lieu d'un A+ qu'elle allait la considérer comme une moins que rien. Mais c'était aussi difficile à faire rentrer la chose dans le crâne de la blonde que d'expliquer la règle de trois à Brittany. Britt' était d'ailleurs toujours persuadée que Brad Pitt avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. (Cf, le film Troie)

Bien décidée à tenir sa promesse, Santana ne bougea pas de ce coussin pendant une heure, passant la plupart de son temps à regarder la blonde dormir paisiblement dans ses bras. Jamais la brune ne pourrait se lasser de ce visage d'ange, de ces traits si parfaits. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir créer un parfait mélange entre elle et Quinn et que leurs enfants ait lui aussi les traits de Quinn, mais c'était malheureusement un rêve irréalisable pour l'instant. Bien que d'après des recherches qu'elle avait secrètement faites un soir une institution serait sur le point de trouver une solution pour que deux femmes puissent procréer, sans l'aide d'un homme. Santana avait lu attentivement l'article, s'étonnant du fait que personne n'en parle alors que cela reste une avancée majeure dans la science. Mais apparemment, cela reste un sujet tabou. Du reste, la latine n'avait pas encore trouvé les mots pour parler de cela à Quinn. La société cherchait des femmes en bonne santé pour tenter l'expérience, elle n'avait été réussie que sur des souris pour le moment.

Comme par hasard, ce fut précisément alors que Santana pensait à la manière dont elle pourrait aborder le sujet que Quinn émergea elle-même de son sommeil. Elle lâcha un long gémissement typique d'un réveil pénible et enfoui sa tête dans le creux du cou de Santana, se couchant sur le ventre. Cette dernière sourit tendrement et caressa ses cheveux dorés qui brillaient d'une manière assez étrange à cause des reflets du soleil.

**- 58 minutes… Réglée comme un coucou suisse,** plaisanta Santana en embrassant le crâne de la blonde.

Un grognement fut tout ce qu'elle obtint comme réponse, mais cela la fit plus sourire qu'autre chose. Quelques nouvelles minutes passèrent dans le silence, Santana cajolant toujours aussi tendrement sa précieuse blonde. Lennon vint les rejoindre dans le jardin, s'étirant longuement en baillant, avant de venir s'installer elle aussi sur le coussin.

**- Tu t'es rendormie ?** fini par demander Santana.

**- Non,** répondit simplement Quinn en se tournant sur le côté sans pour autant quitter les bras de la latine.

La blonde passa sa main sur le ventre de Santana, avant d'adresser quelques caresses au chaton qui ronronna de plaisir. Santana sourit doucement, regardant la scène tout en laissant son esprit s'envoler une nouvelle fois sur cet article. Peut-être plus longuement que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, puisque Quinn fini par lever un regard intrigué dans sa direction.

**- A quoi tu penses belle brune ? **

_« Et merde »_ pensa Santana, qui savait parfaitement que Quinn avait un détecteur de mensonge intégré.

**- Heu… A un article que j'ai lu récemment**, répondit-elle vaguement.

**- Qui parlait de quoi ?**

**- Sur une possibilité que deux femmes puissent avoir un bébé ensemble,** répondit doucement la latine.

Surprise, Quinn se détourna de Lennon et reporta son attention sur Santana. Cette dernière avait un petit air gêné qui l'intrigua, et la blonde décida de l'interroger en arquant un sourcil.

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?**

**- En fait… J'ai imprimé l'article pour te le faire lire, mais tu étais tellement occupée par tes révisions que je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça,** avoua Santana. **Je vais te le chercher.**

Elle se libéra des bras de Quinn avant de rentrer dans la maison et de grimper au premier étage. Elle chercha l'article pendant quelques minutes, ne se souvenant pas exactement où elle l'avait rangé. Santana fini cependant par le retrouver coincé entre deux pages d'un de ses magazines people. Et oui, malgré les années elle n'était pas devenue ne serait-ce qu'un peu moins bordélique. La latine fini cependant par refaire son apparition dans le jardin, tenant la précieuse feuille dans sa main. Elle la tendit à la blonde sans dire un mot et la laissa lire tranquillement, en se réinstallant à ses côtés après avoir poussé Lennon qui avait pris sa place. Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Quinn lut attentivement chacun des mots qui étaient écrits, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Santana.

**- Donc… Si je comprends bien, ils sont sur le point de pouvoir faire procréer deux femmes et ils recherchent des cobayes ? **

**- On peut dire ça,** répondit Santana. **J'avais pensé qu'on pouvait s'inscrire, rien ne dit que notre dossier sera accepté de toute manière…**

**- Il y a des risques ? **demanda Quinn pour qui tout cela semblait bien trop beau.

Santana fit une petite grimace à cette question. Oui il y en avait, elle avait lu une liste longue comme le bras de risques possibles et imaginables. La latine se reprit vite, mais Quinn avait de toute manière déjà vu le visage de sa petite-amie se teinter de cette espèce de gêne.

**- Il y a toujours des risques,** fini par répondre Santana en haussant les épaules.

**- Alors c'est non. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

Quinn se blottit à nouveau contre Santana, passant une jambe autour des siennes pour se coller le plus possible contre elle. Certes l'idée était alléchante, si on pouvait dire les choses comme cela. Mais elle ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Santana si les choses tournaient mal. Elle ne connaissait pas exactement les risques, mais si Santana n'avait pas précisé, la blonde se doutait bien que ce n'était pas si rose que cela.

**- J'aimerais que notre enfant te ressemble aussi Quinn… **

Quinn soupira doucement et ferma les yeux, se resserrant une nouvelle fois contre Santana. Elle comprenait ses envies et ses besoins, puisqu'elle avait les mêmes. Elle rêvait de voir ses traits sur un mini ou une mini Santana au caractère insupportable, mais est-ce que cela lui donnait le droit de mettre la santé de sa future-femme en jeu ?

**- J'aimerais aussi,** avoua Quinn. **Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça.**

**- Tu ne me demandes rien Q, c'est moi qui décide de le faire. Et il ne m'arrivera rien,** ajouta Santana en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer.** Je te le promets.**

Soupirant doucement une nouvelle fois, Quinn rouvrit les yeux et observa longuement le visage de la latine. Ce choix était un sacré dilemme mine de rien, et ce n'était pas pour rien que Santana ne lui en avait pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ne l'avait fait que parce que sa blonde l'avait questionnée d'ailleurs, ne pouvant se résoudre à lui mentir. Sentant le regard vert de Quinn sur elle, Santana baissa les yeux pour la regarder à son tour.

**- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te perdre, Tana…**

**- Arrête Querida, jamais je ne partirai ou quoique ce soit. **

Quinn eut un petit sourire timide et laissa Santana lui caresser doucement la joue à l'aide de son pouce, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Heureusement que ses bras, et Santana plus généralement d'ailleurs, avaient toujours la même manière de la calmer et de la rassurer. Plus le temps passait, plus Quinn semblait accro à la latine. Mais ce n'était de loin pas dérangeant pour Santana, qui était toujours aussi jalouse et possessive. A propos de jalousie et de possessivité, Santana avait découvert récemment que Puck n'était pas mal dans son genre lui aussi. Elle l'avait appelé il y a quelques jours pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et il lui avait apprit que Brittany et lui étaient désormais un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel.

Savoir Brittany avec Puck faisait un peu bizarre à la latine, bien qu'il n'y ait effectivement aucune jalousie là-dedans, comme elle l'avait dit et confirmé à Quinn. C'était juste qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Bon bien sûr ils avaient couché plusieurs fois ensemble dans le passé, avec Santana du reste, mais ils n'avaient jamais été véritablement très proches.

**- Il faut que je retourne étudier,** soupira Quinn au bout de quelques minutes.

**- Tu as besoin de moi ?**

**- Si je peux me greffer une partie de ton cerveau oui. Sinon je crains que tu ne puisses rien faire pour moi…**

•••

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis le moment où Santana avait remis cet article à Quinn. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient remplis le dossier d'inscription entre deux révisions et Santana l'avait déposé à la poste en sortant de ses cours le lundi même. La semaine avait été rude pour toutes les deux, puisque les examens avaient eu lieu. Santana se sentait certes un peu plus confiante que ce que pouvait se sentir Quinn, après tout ses examens étaient moins poussés. D'ailleurs la blonde avait frôlé la crise de nerfs hier soir, et Santana s'inquiétait quant à l'examen oral que Quinn était en train de passer actuellement. Elle avait d'ailleurs tenu à l'accompagner jusque devant la salle de classe où Quinn avait rendez-vous, et patientait tant bien que mal en attendant que sa blonde ressorte enfin. Mais les choses duraient, et ne cessaient de stresser la latine un peu plus à chaque minute. Pour passer le temps, Santana consulta ses mails et constata qu'elle en avait reçu un de sa maison de disque. Le single était désormais prêt à être lancé sur le marché, il fallait donc que la latine commence à en faire la promotion. Elle commencerait par une radio locale et y avait rendez-vous lundi matin. Souriant à cette nouvelle, Santana releva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la porte en face d'elle s'ouvrir.

Quinn en sortit enfin et salua son examinateur d'une poignée de main, avant de refermer délicatement la porte. Tout sourire factice s'enleva de son visage, et ce fut vraiment avec l'air épuisé qu'elle vint retrouver les bras de Santana.

**- Pourquoi tu souriais comme ça ?** demanda la blonde, la voix étouffée par l'épaule de Santana. **T'as reçu un message de ta maîtresse ?**

**- Non plus aucune d'entres elles ne m'écrivent, **plaisanta Santana. **Je crains qu'une petite blonde soit allé les assassiner durant leur sommeil…**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et sourit doucement, se laissant entraînée par Santana vers la sortie.

**- C'est allé ?** demanda Santana.

**- Pas trop, je crois,** répondit Quinn avec une petite voix. **Il n'a pas arrêté de me demander plus de précisions et de me poser des questions de plus en plus pointues.**

**- Peut-être qu'il voulait voir toute l'étendue de tes connaissances,** fit Santana d'une voix apaisante. **En tout cas, maintenant les révisions et toutes ces conneries sont terminées. J'ai rendez-vous dans une radio lundi, tu viens avec moi ?**

**- Bien sûr,** répondit la blonde en souriant. **Je ne manquerai aucun rendez-vous de ma rock-star de petite-amie. **

Santana sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Les vacances n'étaient certes pas encore tout à fait là, mais un agréable sentiment de liberté prenait peu à peu place dans le cœur de Quinn. Elles pouvaient désormais écouter ses amis de Lima se plaindre de leurs examens à leur tour, puisque les examens universitaires avaient lieu avant ceux des lycées. La blonde avait alors pensé vivre le maximum niveau stress, mais c'était avant de se retrouver à Yale.

**- Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui Querida ?** demanda brusquement Santana.

**- Vendredi pourquoi ? **

**- Oui ça je sais,** répondit Santana en rigolant et levant les yeux au ciel. **Je parlais de la date exacte.**

**- Le 28 mai,** fit doucement Quinn en essayant de se souvenir si c'était l'anniversaire de quelqu'un. **Est-ce que… Oh non.**

La blonde s'était brusquement arrêtée, faisant s'arrêter Santana en même temps. Cette dernière la regarda en arquant un sourcil, voyant peu à peu une certaine forme d'horreur se peindre sur le doux visage de Quinn. Elles se trouvaient dans un des parcs du campus, qu'elles avaient l'habitude de traverser pour rejoindre l'endroit où Santana garait sa voiture. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Quinn ne reprenne la parole, apparemment toujours aussi horrifiée.

**- C'est notre anniversaire,** murmura Quinn. **Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? Oh Santana, je suis tellement désolée…**

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de la blonde, ce qui affola légèrement Santana. Elle ne supportait pas de voir la femme qu'elle aimait pleurer. La prenant doucement dans ses bras, Santana la berça, ignorant complètement les personnes qui se trouvaient dans les environs et qui les regardaient bizarrement.

**- Hey ne te mets pas dans des états pareils,** fit doucement Santana en déposant ses lèvres sur sa tempe. **Il n'y a pas mort d'homme…**

**- Mais tu m'as fais de tellement belles surprises… J'aurais du te rendre la pareille aujourd'hui… Je suis la pire petite-amie de tout l'univers,** se lamenta la blonde.

**- N'iiiiiiimporte quoi. Quinn, tu as eu des examens importants, on a prévu de se marier bientôt, on attend les résultats de notre dossier pour avoir notre bébé… C'est normal que tu ne t'en sois pas souvenue. **

**- C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi. C'est impardonnable. **

Santana soupira et relâcha son étreinte autour du corps de Quinn pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui essuyant au passage ses joues. Gardant ses mains sur chaque côté de la mâchoire de sa blonde, Santana plongea son regard chocolat dans le vert de Quinn.

**- Ce n'est **_**pas**_** grave. Sérieux Q, arrête de pleurer, tu vas me faire pleurer aussi…**

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et sécha tant bien que mal les larmes qui avaient dégringolé ses joues depuis que Santana l'avait bien fait. Elle se sentait honteuse, horriblement mal à l'aise, complètement nulle et stupide. Et surtout égocentrique et égoïste. Bref, tout ce qu'elle ne supportait pas des gens de manière générale. Elle aurait du s'en souvenir malgré tout, et malgré ce que disait Santana. Leur couple était tout ce qu'il comptait à ses yeux et elle était en colère contre elle pour pouvoir donner l'impression du contraire à Santana.

**- Je t'aime Tana,** murmura Quinn en osant à peine la regarder dans les yeux.

**- Je t'aime aussi Querida,** répondit Santana avec un petit sourire.** Viens, on rentre.**

**- Tu ne veux pas aller quelque part pour fêter ça ? **demanda la blonde d'une petite voix.

Santana s'était remis en route en entraînant Quinn avec elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Le fait qu'elles rentraient à la maison intriguait Quinn, après tout ce que Santana avait fait pour leur première Saint-Valentin ou le dernier anniversaire de Quinn… La blonde avait soudainement peur d'avoir blessé Santana au point où elle ne voulait plus passer la soirée avec elle. Ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas, et la latine dut sentir la tension dans la voix de Quinn, puisque ce fut avec une voix qui se voulait apaisante qu'elle lui répondit.

**- Si, mais d'abord on va aller se changer. **

**- On va où ?**

**- Tu verras,** répondit malicieusement Santana en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Comme décidé par Santana, elles rentrèrent à la maison le temps de prendre une bonne douche et de se changer. La latine profita du temps que mettait Quinn sous la douche pour préparer leurs sacs, puisqu'elles seraient loin tout le week-end. Elle s'était déjà arrangée avec le voisin pour qu'il vienne nourrir Lennon durant leur absence et s'assurer que ce petit monstre à poil ne mettait pas la maison sans dessus-dessous. Parce que sous ses apparences douces et charmeuses, cette sale bête était un vrai démon. Naturellement, uniquement quand Quinn n'était pas présente. Démon et très intelligente. Trop intelligente même, pour un simple chaton.

Santana eut tout juste le temps d'aller mettre leurs affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture et de retourner à l'intérieur que Quinn était déjà à sa recherche à travers la maison, apparemment toujours aussi terrifiée à l'idée de se faire abandonner.

**- Tu es magnifique,** sourit tendrement Santana en regardant sa blonde.

Comme à son habitude, Quinn rougit et sourit en même temps, avant de détourner les yeux. Elle portait une robe naturellement, mais bien plus habillée que les robes estivales et aux couleurs joyeuses qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de sécher ses cheveux, ce qui faisait qu'ils bouclaient légèrement et qu'ils continueraient à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se les lave à nouveau.

**- Tu l'es aussi,** répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Santana sourit à son tour et lui attrapa la main pour l'attirer contre elle et l'embrasser tendrement. Quinn semblait s'être un peu remise du fait d'avoir oublié leur anniversaire, et cela soulagea Santana. Elle ne lui avait pas menti lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Cela la vexerait peut-être bien plus si c'était la cinquième année consécutive, mais avec tout ce qui leur était arrivé récemment, elle comprenait parfaitement que la blonde soit un peu à l'ouest. Et elle savait qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de la perte de son père, même si elle n'en parlait que très peu. Elles étaient retournées une deuxième fois sur la tombe de ce dernier il y a quelques semaines, mais cela s'était arrêté là.

Elles quittèrent la maison, et Quinn ne put résister à l'envie d'interroger longuement Santana sur le lieu où elles se rendaient. Cette dernière avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui dire qu'elles avaient un peu de route à faire, et depuis Quinn ne la lâchait pas. Mais Santana tenu bon pendant la cinquantaine de kilomètres qui les séparaient de leur endroit de destination. Elles arrivèrent à Forestville peu après 19h, juste à temps pour récupérer la clé de la chambre d'hôtel que Santana avait réservé. Mais cela, elle s'arrangea pour que la blonde ne l'apprenne pas tout de suite. Bien sûr le harcèlement reprit de plus belle, mais la latine trouva la manière de faire taire Quinn au moins quelques minutes, en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Arrivée devant le restaurant relativement luxueux où Santana avait réservé une table, elle gara sa voiture sur le parking privé du restaurant, avant de sortir de la voiture et d'aider Quinn à en faire de même en lui prenant la main.

**- Wow,** fut le seul commentaire que la blonde parvint à faire lorsqu'elles y entrèrent.

La salle était énorme et tout simplement magnifique. La plupart des tables étaient rondes et de tailles différentes, pouvait accueillir de une à huit personnes. Elles étaient séparées les une des autres par des petites cloisons qui leur permettaient d'avoir un peu d'intimité, sans pour autant donner l'impression d'être en prison. Un immense lustre illuminait la salle entière, bien que des bougies se trouvaient entreposées sur les tables. Et les couleurs dominantes, blanc, rouge et noir, donnait à tout cela une classe et un cachet énorme.

Souriant en voyant la réaction de sa petite-amie, Santana donna leurs noms et prénoms à la personne se trouvant à l'accueil, avant de suivre le majordome qui les conduit à une table, située à peu près au milieu de la salle.

**- C'est…** commença Quinn en regardant une nouvelle fois autour d'elle. **Magnifique.** **Tu as braqué une banque, ou comment ça se passe ?**

**- En fait je détourne de l'argent depuis que je suis toute petite, c'est la mafia de Porto Rico qui me l'a appris.**

**- T'es bête, **rigola la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Santana sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, puisqu'un serveur apparu brusquement à leurs côtés, leur donnant pas moins de trois cartes. Une pour les entrées, une pour le plat principal et une autre pour les boissons. N'ayant pas 21 ans, elles n'étaient pas autorisées à boire de l'alcool, ce que regrettais un peu Santana. Il faudra qu'elle pense à leur faire faire de fausses cartes d'identité à l'occasion…

**- Je suis contente que ça te plaise,** reprit Santana comme si elles n'avaient pas été interrompues.

**- Comme si cela ne pouvait ne pas me plaire,** sourit doucement Quinn.

Santana lui sourit en retour et posa sa main sur celle de la blonde qui se trouvait sur la table, avant de porter son attention sur sa carte. Quinn fit de même, bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en direction de Santana de temps en temps. Elle pensait être assez discrète, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire amusé ne se dessine sur le visage de la latine.

**- Comment tu es censée choisir tes plats si tu me regardes sans arrêt ?** demanda-t-elle avec un petit air arrogant en portant elle aussi son regard sur la blonde.

**- Comment je suis censée choisir mes plats si ma petite-amie parfaite et magnifique se trouve juste en face de moi ?**

Rigolant en secouant doucement la tête, Santana se pencha légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur la main de la blonde, puisque ses lèvres étaient hors de sa portée pour le moment. A son grand regret d'ailleurs.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula parfaitement bien, elles avaient toujours cette facilité à parler de tout et n'importe quoi pendant des heures, plaisantant et rigolant, tout en abordant des sujets un peu plus sérieux. Leurs examens, leur mariage à venir, la vie qu'elles étaient en train de se construire… Les deux jeunes femmes trouvèrent leur repas exquis, en même temps pour le prix ils peuvent bien se donner de la peine, pensa Santana en réglant la note. Elle dut d'ailleurs se battre avec Quinn pour que cette dernière ne débourse pas un seul centime.

Lorsque le dessert était arrivé, lassée de se trouver séparée de sa blonde par une table entre les deux, Santana avait déplacé sa chaise pour être juste à côté et pouvoir la câliner et la cajoler comme elle le souhaitait. Ce qui ne dérangea pas Quinn le moins du monde, cette dernière se mit même en tête de faire manger son dessert à Santana en lui donnant la béquée. La latine ronchonna pour la forme, avant de se laisser faire.

Pour les jours suivants, Santana avait prévu de les passer dans une thalasso qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'hôtel et non loin de ce restaurant. Des choses qui émerveillèrent complètement Quinn et lui firent sincèrement et profondément plaisir. Et elle ne dit rien là-dessus, mais le fait que Santana insiste pour que cela soit elle qui la masse sous les instructions de la masseuse pour être la seule à toucher son corps, lui fit particulièrement plaisir également. La jalousie de Santana était décidément tenace et pleine de surprise…

* * *

_Here we are my friends!_

_Alors mettons les choses aux claires, deux femmes humaines ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ensemble hein, mais il y a effectivement des recherches qui sont faites aux USA pour que cela soit le cas. J'en ai entendu parler il y a pas longtemps et je me suis dis que cela pouvait sensibiliser un peu les gens à ce genre de choses. Alors si je peux faire passer des messages grâce à mes fictions je ne vais pas hésiter :) J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop choqués!_

_Sinon, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre plus généralement? Des moments préférés?_

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :_**

**_Santana refit son apparition après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, toujours allongée dans son lit, bien qu'elle semblait endormie. Quinn sauta sur ses jambes comme un ressort et interrogea l'infirmière du regard._**

**_ - Tout s'est bien passé, fit simplement cette dernière en souriant. Elle a demandé à être endormie pour, et je cite, ne pas entendre nos commentaires glauques et le bruit de nos instruments pendant qu'on la trifouille. _**

_Et voilà!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et un bon week-end! Amusez-vous et prenez soin de vous :)_

_Au fait, qui a déjà écouté la chanson de Naya Rivera? Vous en pensez quoi?_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	17. Je hais les médecins

_Bonjour bonjour :)_

_Comment allez-vous ce matin? Vous avez passé un bon week-end ensoleillé? Bien profité de ces derniers rayons de soleil ou vous avez passé votre week-end avec le nez dans les bouquins comme moi?_

_Certaines personnes avaient eu raison quant au prochainement, alors je vous laisse avec nos deux futures mariées préférées :) Ah et encore une fois, je m'excuse du langage de Santana... Mais vous la connaissez, elle est intenable ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper** : Contente de t'avoir faite marrer ;) Poutous secs à toi aussi! Alors cette correspondante allemande, ça se passe? (a)_

_**covergirls06** : Et oui, l'école ça fatigue, j'en sais quelque chose T_T Alors je compatis avec Quinn! Santana est toujours présente pour sa blonde adorée, et ce n'est pas près de changer rassure-toi! Et pour le bébé je dis rien, tu verras bien ;)_

_**Emy Unbroken** : Sur et certain même! Le Quinntana est et restera à jamais mon paring préféré dans cette série de toute manière... Et je ne me lasserai jamais d'écrire dessus! Ah bah je suis pas la seule à avoir eu le refrain dans la tête pendant deux jours alors, c'est rassurant! Parce que c'est assez prenant quand même hein, tu as raison... Sorry... I'm not sorry..._

_**QuinnTana4everL** : C'est vrai mais leurs parents voient surtout le côté peu âgés des deux demoiselles... Sans compter qu'elles sont loin d'avoir des caractères faciles toutes les deux (a) Ah bah tu vois, je t'apprends des nouveaux mots de français et des choses plus générales, tu fais vraiment bien de lire ma fiction! Mais oui j'en avais entendu parler il y a quelques temps. Bon comme je l'ai dis avant c'était avec des souris et étrangement ils ont réussi à avoir que des bébés filles pour l'instant, alors ils cherchent comment faire pour améliorer les choses. Après il restera plus qu'à se battre contre les gens qui trouveront que c'est mal et compagnie... Un combat sans fin hein!_

_**Totoche77** : Mooooh merci! Oui je me suis relu après et je me suis dis "Mon dieu, ils vont rien comprendre du tout!". Mais bon si après ça s'éclaire c'est bien :D Ah bah j'y penserais au coup de Lennon tiens... Peut-être un peu plus tard, on verra bien :) Et tu avais raison, ce chapitre concerne en parti l'insémination de Santana :) Bien joué Sherlock!_

_**littlesitter** : Coucou! J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave pour le niveau émotionnel? En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas hein, et c'est vraiment gentil de prendre le temps de me lire malgré tout :) Et merci pour les compliments! Oui oui c'est comme ça, je ne suis pas médecin donc j'improvise! Le seul truc qui touche au médical dans ma vie c'est Grey's Anatomy alors je suis pas sûre que ça compte *siffle* Et moi aussi ça m'arrangerait, au passage ;)_

_**gleek 1909** : Bravooooo *clap clap clap* Tu peux être fière de toi ;) J'avoue que ça peut faire bizarre, mais entre eux non plus ça doit pas être triste x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review (L)_

_**Charlie89 :** Mais qui aime bien châtie bien (a) Oui j'avoue, mais elles ont eu leur lot de drame quand même ces deux pauvres petites :P_

_**willowpotetose** : Mdr tu m'as tuée avec la fin de ton commentaire! Maintenant que tu es en enfer, tu peux peut-être répondre à ma question existentielle... Est-ce que Satan ressemble vraiment à Santana? Parce que si c'est le cas je peux mourir heureuse hein! Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire en tout cas :D_

_**Taz94** : Mon petit diable de Tasmanie (L) T'as vu, t'es toujours la dernière à commenter! Mais c'est bien comme ça on fini en beauté si tu me permets (a) Mais sinon je vais bien merci et toi? Les histoires que j'ai pas terminé ne sont pas sur Glee et je crois que j'ai paumé la clé USB sur laquelle elles étaient... Faudrait que je range ma chambre, peut-être que je remettrai la main dessus! Maaais je ne leur donne pas un mauvais rôle, ils protègent leur progéniture voilà tout! Et t'as pas fini de me faire culpabiliser oui? T_T C'est pas très gentil hein, surtout que Quinn quoi (L) Et oui Santana est très romantique mais chut il faut pas le dire, sinon elle viendra te péter la gueule. Et contente d'avoir pu te sensibiliser à ce sujet alors! J'aime me rendre utile et faire avancer les choses, même si c'est un petit pas de bébé fourmis ;)_

* * *

**J'ai toujours détesté les médecins**

**- Tout va bien Bébé ?** demanda Quinn.

La pâleur impressionnante de Santana Lopez malgré sa peau mate l'intriguait et la stressait légèrement. La latine était plutôt du genre à avoir confiance en elle, en apparences en tout cas, et sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, mais là elle semblait ne pas en mener large du tout. Elle tourna légèrement son visage en direction de Quinn, avant de lui faire un bref sourire et de reprendre sa position initiale.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans une clinique privée de New York, et Santana était allongée sur un lit, dans une de leur chambre. Nous nous trouvions désormais à la mi-juin, et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis qu'elles avaient fêté leur premier anniversaire. Tout d'abord, elles avaient reçu une réponse positive concernant leur proposition de dossier pour l'essai clinique concernant la procréation entre deux femmes. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de leur présence ici aujourd'hui, Quinn avait déjà passé sur la table d'opération pour qu'on puisse prendre son ADN il y a trois jours. Il avait ensuite été modifié selon les recherches des chercheurs et devait être injecté à Santana aujourd'hui.

Ensuite, Quinn avait réussi ses examens haut la main, tout comme Santana d'ailleurs. La blonde figurait sur le tableau d'honneur, et Santana n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la taquiner par rapport au stress inutile qu'elle avait eu pendant de longues semaines. Le single de Santana avait été lancé sur le marché il y a deux semaines et connaissait un succès honnête. Elle avait couru pendant quelques jours les radios pour le promouvoir, toujours accompagnée de Quinn qui se faisait un point d'honneur d'être toujours présente dans ce genre de circonstances. Elles s'étaient également lancées dans les préparatifs de leur mariage qui aurait lieu au mois d'août. Elles avaient décidé de le faire à Porto Rico et avaient loué une salle de réception dans un hôtel, avec plusieurs chambres pour leurs invités. Elles ne pouvaient pas se marier à l'église au grand regret de Quinn, alors elles avaient décidé de se marier civilement à New Haven et de faire leur célébration sur l'île natale de Santana. Puck avait déjà accepté de jouer le prêtre et les deux jeunes femmes avaient déjà choisi leurs témoins. Brittany pour Santana, et Blaine pour Quinn.

Tous les anciens membres du Glee club étaient invités, William Shuester, Emma Pillsburry, Sue Sylvester et sa fille, la quasi-totalité de la famille de Santana, la petite famille de Frannie, Judy et Andreas ainsi que quelques-uns de leurs amis de New Haven. Tous les gens qui les avaient connues et vues grandir en quelques sortes, et auquel elles tenaient. Seule Rachel Berry avait été proscrite de ce mariage, à l'exigence de Santana. Quinn avait vu en cela une manière de mettre les choses à plat et de se réconcilier avec Rachel, mais la latine avait été à deux doigts de rentrer dans une de ses colères noires. Pour le bien de tous, Quinn avait donc changé d'avis et accepté l'exigence de la brune.

Avec le temps, leurs familles s'étaient un peu résignées quand à leur envie d'avoir un enfant. Judy n'avait pas véritablement changé d'avis, mais elle s'était petit à petit faite à l'idée. D'autant plus que Maribel semblait de plus en plus séduite à l'idée de devenir grand-mère, bien qu'elle avait déjà prévenu les deux jeunes femmes qu'il était hors de question qu'elle la désigne sous le nom de "grand-mère" "mamie" ou même "grand-maman". Abuela étant donné réservé à Alma, il faudrait donc que Santana trouve quelque chose d'autre. Même si elle était loin de toutes ces préoccupations pour le moment.

**- J'ai toujours détesté les médecins,** fini-t-elle par souffler à Quinn.

**- San', ton père est médecin,** lui fit remarquer la blonde.

**- Ouais bah ça n'empêche pas...**

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air amusé, mais prit néanmoins la main de Santana dans la sienne. Ce contact sembla rassurer la latine, qui semblait un peu plus détendue lorsque la femme qui s'occupait d'elles fit son apparition dans la pièce.

Elle leur expliqua une nouvelle fois la procédure, leur répétant les risques que cela pouvait inclure. Quinn sentit un frisson la parcourir à ces énoncées, mais ne dit rien. Santana était déterminée à le faire, et rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire changer d'avis. La femme médecin s'assura que Santana n'avait effectivement rien avalé avant maintenant, avant de l'entraîner avec elle en direction de la salle d'opération. Et une longue, très longue attente débuta pour Quinn. Si il y a bien une chose que la blonde déteste par-dessus tout, c'est attendre. Sauf que là, elle n'avait véritablement pas le choix.

Très peu de monde était au courant de la manière dont Quinn et Santana essayaient d'avoir leur enfant. Tous pensaient qu'elles utiliseraient la fécondation in vitro, même si d'une certaine manière ce n'était pas totalement faux. En fait, seuls Puck et Blaine étaient au courant de la situation. Même Brittany ne l'était pas, non pas par manque de confiance mais parce qu'elle était incapable de tenir sa langue et de garder le moindre secret. Cherchant désespérément un moyen d'occupation, la blonde usa toutes les applications de son Smartphone avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Santana refit son apparition après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, toujours allongée dans son lit, bien qu'elle semblait endormie. Quinn sauta sur ses jambes comme un ressort et interrogea l'infirmière du regard.

**- Tout s'est bien passé,** fit simplement cette dernière en souriant. **Elle a demandé à être endormie pour, et je cite, ne pas entendre nos commentaires glauques et le bruit de nos instruments pendant qu'on la trifouille.**

Quinn éclata de rire et secoua doucement la tête, sans quitter le visage endormi de la latine pour autant. L'infirmière lui sourit en retour et quitta la chambre, lui rappelant qu'elle pouvait la contacter dès quelle en avait besoin. Quinn la regarda quitter la pièce, avant de se faire une petite place dans le lit de Santana pour s'allonger à ses côtés. La latine resta endormie encore une quinzaine de minutes, avant d'émerger doucement.

**- Bonjour ma dure à cuire de petite-amie,** taquina gentiment Quinn en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

•••

_*** Flashback ***_

_**- Je n'ai rien à me mettre,**__ se lamenta Santana._

_Cette phrase prononcée sur un ton de désespoir profond fit arquer un sourcil à la blonde, tranquillement allongée sur leur lit en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable. Elle tourna son regard sur Santana qui était plantée devant la partie de son armoire. « Rien » n'était pas exactement le mot que Quinn aurait utilisé pour désigner ce qu'il se trouvait dans l'armoire à habits de la brune. Elle regorgeait de t-shirts, pantalon, short, robes et accessoires en tout genre. Peut-être pas autant que ce que Quinn pouvait en avoir certes, mais elle n'était vraiment pas à plaindre. _

_La latine avait incroyablement stressée depuis un peu moins d'une semaine maintenant. Elle avait reçu un coup de fil de sa maison de disque, l'informant qu'une des plus grandes radios des Etats-Unis s'était intéressée à son cas et l'avait conviée pour l'interroger. _

_**- Ton armoire est pleine Bébé,**__ fit remarquer Quinn._

_**- Je n'ai rien **__**de bien**__** à me mettre,**__ reprit alors Santana._

_Levant les yeux au ciel, Quinn repoussa son ordinateur sur son lit pour s'approcher à son tour de l'armoire de sa petite-amie. Elle était pressée que ce rendez-vous soit terminé, histoire que Santana puisse retrouver un peu le contrôle de ses nerfs et recommence à l'aider pour les préparatifs de leur mariage. Le plus gros était fait, mais il y avait encore une multitude de petits détails dont il fallait s'occuper et qui prenaient finalement le plus gros du temps et de la patience des deux jeunes femmes. _

_**- Tiens, tu n'as cas prendre ce haut et le combiner avec un slim blanc,**__ proposa Quinn en sortant un habit de l'armoire._

_**- Il ne fait pas un peu… Pas trop habillé ?**__ fit la brune avec une petite moue._

_**- Non au contraire. Il fait décontracté certes, mais si tu… Non attends, tiens.**_

_Sans laisser le temps à Santana de répondre, Quinn lui fourra le haut dans les mains avant d'aller de son côté de l'armoire. Elle y fouilla quelques instants, avant d'en sortir plusieurs autres choses. _

_**- Si tu mets ce t-shirt avec ce jeans noir et cette veste en cuir blanche, je peux te garantir que tu vas impressionner tout le monde grâce à ton look réfléchi, mais pas trop. **_

_**- C'est surtout ma styliste personne qui m'impressionne… Merci Querida,**__ sourit Santana avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn._

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

Triturant un des boutons de la veste de Quinn entre ses doigts, Santana faisant les cent pas dans ce qui avait été désigné comme sa loge du jour. Cela lui avait fait particulièrement bizarre de voir son nom inscrit sur cette porte, tout comme cela lui avait fait bizarre d'avoir à passer par l'entrée « artistes » plutôt que par la porte que le commun des mortels utilisait. Quinn s'était trouvée avec elle dans cette pièce pendant une trentaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive rejoindre la place qui lui avait été réservée dans le public.

Et cette absence à ses côtés déstabilisait légèrement Santana. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'on vint la chercher dans sa loge, mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant. Le stress la reprit brusquement lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la salle où était enregistrée l'émission. S'appuyant contre le mur, elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande aspiration, respirant au passage le parfum de Quinn qui émanait de la veste qu'elle portait. Santana savait que ses parents, sa famille et leurs amis allaient écouter cette émission, et elle était terrorisée à l'idée de dire quelque chose de mal.

Sentant son téléphone vibrer, Santana réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore éteint. Elle aurait eu l'air maline s'il s'était mis à sonner lors de son interview. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran avant de l'éteindre, souriant lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que Quinn.

**_« Tout va bien aller Bébé. T'es la meilleure et je suis très fière de toi. Je t'aime (L) »_**

**- Santana Lopez ? C'est à vous, **appela un assistant qu'elle avait déjà rencontré.

Le cœur plus léger grâce à ce message, elle éteignit rapidement son téléphone portable et le glissa dans la poche de sa veste, avant de le suivre à l'intérieur du studio. Le regard de la latine parcourut le public, avant qu'elle ne trouve Quinn, tranquillement assise au premier rang. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire qui fit sourire Santana en retour, avant qu'elle ne s'asseye sur sa chaise.

**- Et nous accueillons la belle Santana Lopez dans notre studio Mesdames et Messieurs ! Elle est très jeune, mais prometteuse. Et croyez-moi, j'ai du flair ! Peut-être avez-vous déjà entendu sa chanson ? Laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire…**

L'animatrice, qui semblait être montée sur piles, appuya sur un bouton qui envoya le refrain de la chanson de Santana. Cette dernière sourit, toujours aussi fière de sa chanson.

**- J'a-dore,** reprit joyeusement l'animatrice. **Bonsoir Santana ! Merci de ta présence parmi nous.**

**- Merci de m'avoir invitée,** répondit Santana en souriant.

**- Nerveuse ?**

**- Un peu,** commença Santana avant de croiser le regard goguenard de Quinn. **Bon en fait énormément, mais on n'a pas arrêté de me répéter que c'était normal.**

**- Tout à fait. Alors, parle-nous un peu de toi, que le grand public puisse faire plus amplement ta connaissance.**

**- Et bien… Je m'appelle Santana Lopez, j'ai la vingtaine et je suis d'origine portoricaine. J'ai toujours eu une grande passion pour la musique, spécialement le rock. Je suis une grande fan de Kurt Cobain et de tous les groupes de rock entre les années 80 et 2000. C'est mon père qui m'a passé la passion de ces groupes-là, et j'imagine que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai toujours voulu chanter. Et que je suis là aujourd'hui.**

**- Comment s'appelle ton père ?** demanda l'animatrice.

**- Alberto.**

**- Alors j'imagine qu'on peut tous remercier Alberto d'avoir réveillé la passion de sa fille et de lui avoir fait faire une chanson pareille !**

Santana rigola, et les autres personnes se trouvant autour de la table applaudir, rapidement rejoints par les acclamations du public.

**- Et j'ai entendu dire que tu faisais parti des New Directions, qui ont remporté le concours de chant à l'échelle nationale l'année dernière. C'est vrai ?**

**- Totalement. Je faisais partie du Glee Club.**

**- Voilà qui peut redorer quelques peu ces clubs j'imagine**, commenta l'animatrice.

**- Sans doute,** répondit Santana en souriant. **Et je faisais partie des cheerleaders aussi.**

**- Et la question que tout le monde se pose… Célibataire ?** intervint l'animateur mâle de l'émission.

**- Navrée de vous décevoir, mais je ne suis définitivement pas célibataire,** répondit Santana avec un petit sourire malicieux.

**- Oh, mon cœur est brisé,** plaisanta l'animateur. **Comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ?**

**- Heu…**

La latine hésita une fraction de seconde, posant son regard sur Quinn. Elles n'avaient pas parlé du fait de révéler ou nom au monde entier ce qu'elles vivaient toutes les deux. En vérité, Santana ne s'attendait pas du tout à avoir à répondre à ce genre de questions. Mais elle vit Quinn lui sourire et acquiescer de la tête, lui certifiant qu'elle pouvait dévoiler au moins une partie de leur vie amoureuse.

**- En fait, c'est une élue. Elle s'appelle Quinn, et elle est juste ici.**

Espérant que son rougissement ne se verrait pas trop, la blonde ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce que Santana la pointe du doigt, Quinn fit un petit signe de la main aux personnes qui s'étaient tournées dans sa direction. Son air gêné n'échappa pas à Santana qui ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement.

**- Les hommes vont sûrement être déçus, mais quand on voit Quinn, je te comprends parfaitement,** lança l'homme avec un petit rire.

**- Si j'étais toi je ne la regarderais pas avec trop d'insistance Mark,** plaisanta l'animatrice. **Santana a déclaré dans une précédente interview que ses pires défauts étaient la jalousie et son côté sanguin et colérique… Vrai Santana ?**

**- Absoooolument… **

Les gens autour d'eux rirent, et Santana croisa le regard malicieux de Quinn. La blonde ne connaissait que trop bien ces deux traits de caractère appartenant à Santana, puisqu'elle la fréquentait depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Et qu'elle en avait fait les frais plus d'une fois, notamment ce jour où un garçon avait eu le malheur de la regarder trop longtemps au goût de Santana et qu'elle avait fait une véritable crise en pleine rue. Elle avait hurlé en espagnol sur le pauvre garçon qui avait battu en retraite, avant de s'en prendre à Quinn en lui disant qu'elle aurait du le remettre à sa place. Cela avait prit des heures à la blonde pour calmer la latine, et elle s'en souviendra très certainement toute sa vie.

**- Bien… Je vous propose d'écouter la chanson de Santana en entier. Voici donc « Just give me a reason » écrite, composée et interprétée par la sublime Santana Lopez. Restez avec nous, on revient juste après !**

Profitant de la pause que leur offrait la chanson, la plupart des personnes autour de la table se levèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes, et Santana fut prise à partie par les membres de la radio qui s'occupaient du site Internet. Elle posa donc avec eux pour une photo, avant de faire une dédicace dans leur livre d'or. Santana aurait préféré rejoindre Quinn pour lui parler quelques instants, mais la fin de la chanson arrivait et elle dut regagner son siège en quatrième vitesse.

**- Just give me a reason, très belle chanson. Je ne le dis pas uniquement parce que tu es là, **repritl'animatrice,** mais je suis vraiment très fan. Si tu nous racontais l'histoire de cette chanson ?**

**- Volontiers. Je l'ai écrite il y a une année et demie environ… J'étais dans une situation amoureuse particulièrement difficile, le genre où on fait de mauvais choix et où on se mord les doigts. Pour faire bref… J'ai du choisir entre deux personnes, et j'ai choisi la mauvaise. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas bonne pour moi, mais ce n'était pas pareil que ce que je pouvais ressentir pour l'autre. En vérité, j'étais complètement traumatisée par la force des sentiments que j'avais pour elle et c'est pour me protéger que j'ai choisi l'autre. Mais je l'ai immédiatement regretté. J'ai fais beaucoup de mal autour de moi à ces moments-là et je le regrette aujourd'hui, mais on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. **

**- Et est-ce que la personne dont tu étais amoureuse au point d'en avoir peur est cette belle demoiselle dans le public ?** demanda Mark.

**- Elle-même,** répondit Santana avec un petit sourire.

Le reste de l'interview se passa assez bien, les deux animateurs enchaînant les questions qu'ils posaient à Santana. De nombreuses questions concernèrent sa passion pour la musique, son single et son futur album à venir, mais d'autres avaient des sujets un peu plus légers. Mis à part le fait qu'elle était en couple avec Quinn, la latine ne révéla pas grand-chose de sa vie privée, elle ne se voyait pas vraiment dire qu'elle avait grandi toute sa vie à Lima et raconter son enfance. Non seulement cela lui appartenait, mais en plus elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela intéresserait les gens qui l'écoutaient. Finalement, maintenant qu'elle était dans le feu de l'action, la latine se surprit à trouver ce moment très agréable. L'animatrice était particulièrement sympa et le courant passait bien entre les deux.

Elle fut presque triste de devoir quitter le plateau au bout du temps imparti, et salua longuement les personnes qui s'y trouvaient avant de retrouver le calme de sa loge. Toujours souriante, elle ralluma son téléphone et se saisit d'une bouteille d'eau mise à sa disposition qu'elle vida en plusieurs longues gorgées. Son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, lui indiquant la réception de plusieurs messages, mais elle fut rapidement détournée de son mobile par des coups frappés contre la porte de la pièce.

**- Oui ?** fit-elle en s'en tournant dans la direction de la porte.

Elle la regarda s'ouvrir doucement et sourit lorsqu'elle vit la petite tête blonde de Quinn passer par l'entrebâillement.

**- Je peux entrer ?** demanda-t-elle doucement.

**- Bien sûr,** répondit Santana qui s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Quinn sourit et passa à son tour ses bras autour de la taille de la latine en déposant ses lèvres sur sa joue, avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

**- Comment j'étais ?** demanda Santana, redevenant brusquement nerveuse.

**- Parfaite, comme toujours.**

La réponse de sa blonde fit sourire Santana, qui chercha les lèvres de Quinn pour un tendre baiser. Elle était sincèrement heureuse que cette dernière tienne à la suivre partout de cette manière, même si elles savaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre que cela ne serait pas toujours possible. Si les choses continuaient de cette manière du moins. Quinn devra reprendre ses cours au mois de septembre, encore que la latine pouvait s'arranger pour prendre des rendez-vous pendant ce temps là. Ayant terminé son module dans son école et en était ressortie diplômée, alors elle n'avait plus d'obligations professionnelles à cet endroit.

**- Et ça ne t'a pas dérangée que je parle de nous ?** fit la latine au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Non, au contraire. Je suis fière d'être celle qui partage ta vie. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais tout expliqué en long, en large et en travers. A mon avis tu leur as juste donné ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Mais je ne suis pas mécontente que cela soit terminé,** ajouta Quinn après un moment d'hésitation.

**- Pourquoi ?** demanda la latine d'un air interloqué.

**- Petit un parce que tes bras m'avaient manqué, et petit deux parce que cette animatrice avait tendance à te regarder d'une manière un peu trop appuyée à mon goût.**

Santana rigola et resserra sa prise autour du corps de Quinn avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Et après c'est moi qui suis jalouse,** marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Ah mais je n'ai jamais dis que je ne l'étais pas ! Tu l'es juste plus que moi, et ce garçon que tu as terrorisé l'autre jour en témoignera. **

**- Bah attends, t'as vu comment il te regardait ? C'était tout juste s'il n'avait pas les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête à cet enfoiré,** râla la latine.

**- Pas besoin de remonter sur vos grands chevaux Mademoiselle Lopez,** fit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle vola un nouveau baiser à Santana, avant de se saisir de sa main pour l'entraîner en direction de la sortie. Elles avaient toute la soirée pour elles maintenant, et Quinn rêvait de passer un petit moment tranquille avec sa future femme. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elles ne s'étaient plus posées rien que toutes les deux, sans réfléchir à des plans de table, à un coloris de nappe ou le choix des fleurs qui se trouveront un peu partout dans la pièce où ils prendront le repas et passeront le reste de la soirée, après qu'elles se soient échangés leurs vœux.

Elles croisèrent quelques personnes dans les couloirs, avec qui elles échangèrent des salutations entre deux phrases échangées dans leurs conversations. Elles étaient en train de débattre sur les choses à faire, puisqu'elles se trouvaient à New York. Une multitude d'opportunités s'offraient à elles, à tel point qu'elles furent incapable de se décider jusqu'au moment où elles franchirent les portes de sortie. Et Santana fut immédiatement sortie de ce genre de questionnements par un petit groupe de personnes qui s'approchèrent d'elle.

**- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe ?** demanda timidement une adolescente qui ne devait pas être âgée de plus de 13 ans.

**- Heuuuuu… Oui bien sûr,** répondit la latine complètement prise au dépourvu.

Elle jeta un regard à Quinn qui souriait d'un air amusé et qui avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine en regardant la petite scène. Santana se saisit du morceau de papier que lui tendait l'adolescente avant d'y gribouiller son prénom et d'y ajouter un petit dessin représentant l'oiseau qui était tatoué sur son poignet depuis l'été dernier. D'autres personnes lui demandèrent à leur tour un autographe, parfois une photo également, et la latine accepta volontiers les choses, bien qu'un brin déboussolée. Quinn le remarqua d'ailleurs très rapidement lorsque la brune revint vers elle et se saisit de sa main.

**- Bienvenue sous la lumière des projecteurs Mademoiselle Lopez,** sourit doucement la blonde en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la latine.

Santana eut un bref sourire et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de proposer qu'elles rejoignent leur hôtel où se trouvaient leurs affaires pour prendre une douche. Il avait fait terriblement chaud dans ce studio, mais elle n'avait pas osé enlever la veste en cuir que la blonde lui avait prêté. Malgré tout, avoir l'odeur de Quinn sur elle la rassurait, et elle était persuadé que cela lui avait porté chance. Elles firent donc un rapide passage par leur chambre où elles prirent une douche crapuleuse, avant de se changer et de ressortir dans la chaleur estivale de la ville de New York. Après avoir longuement hésité, elles décidèrent de se rendre dans un restaurant proche du port, en bas de Manhattan pour profiter de la vue sur l'océan, avant de rallier Time Square pour y passer la soirée. Santana avait beau être venue ici déjà plusieurs fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle avec un petit air émerveillé. Toutes ces lumières et cette ambiance rendait vraiment l'endroit magique. De toute manière, ce n'était pas son endroit préféré à New York pour rien.

Elles prirent une photo avec un homme se baladant déguisé en Winnie l'ourson, avant de d'entrer au hasard dans un bar, qui faisait apparemment aussi boite de nuit. Les décibels étaient poussés à l'extrême, et les deux jeunes femmes devaient se pencher sur l'oreille l'une de l'autre pour espérer communiquer. Mais elles ne le firent pas très souvent, préférant largement profiter de l'instant présent et s'amuser sur la piste de danse. Elles n'étaient certes pas censées s'y trouver, l'âge légal de ce genre d'établissements étant de 21 ans, mais Santana leur avait fait faire de fausses cartes d'identité, bien qu'elles ne seront plus acceptées si elle continuait à se faire connaître de cette manière.

Finissant cependant par fatiguer, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvèrent une table sur laquelle s'appuyer et déposer les verres qu'elles s'étaient pris au passage. D'humeur définitivement joueuse, Santana se montra particulièrement tactile avec la blonde, qui ne put s'empêcher d'être flattée de l'attention que lui portait Santana. Malgré les mois qui avaient passé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir comme écolière suivant les mots que prononçait Santana dans le creux de son oreille. Et cela avait tendance à beaucoup amuser la latine qui ne se gênait pas pour en jouer.

**- Je me posais une question**, fit Quinn en tournant légèrement la tête pour regarder Santana.

Cette dernière la tenait par la taille et se trouvait derrière elle, les faisant se balancer légèrement de gauche à droite, au rythme de la musique qui passait dans les enceintes de la boite de nuit. Quinn avait posé ses mains sur les bras de la latine et s'était laissée aller contre elle, espérant néanmoins cacher à sa petite-amie qu'elle ne tenait toujours pas très bien l'alcool.

**- Laquelle ?** demanda Santana en déposant un baiser derrière l'oreille de sa blonde.

**- Quand on se mariera,** commença Quinn qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette évocation, **est-ce qu'une des deux va prendre le nom de famille de l'autre ? Ou on restera comme ça ?**

**- Mmh, je m'étais dis qu'on pourrait chacune rajouter le nom de famille de l'autre tout en gardant le sien. **

**- Lucy Quinn Fabray-Lopez,** fit Quinn en souriant une nouvelle fois. **Ça déchire. **

**- Evidemment que ça déchire, tu vas devenir une Lopez Querida. Quelle chanceuse tu es,** plaisanta Santana.

**- Je le suis,** confirma la blonde en se retournant dans les bras de la brune pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

Santana lui sourit avant d'attraper ses lèvres pour un doux et long baiser, laissant ses mains lui caresser tendrement le dos du bout de ses doigts. C'était ce genre de moment qu'elle appréciait particulièrement avec Quinn. Même entourées de plusieurs centaines de personnes, elles arrivaient à se retrouver dans leur petite bulle, que rien ni personne ne pouvait percer. Quel genre de couple pouvait parler de ce genre de choses dans une discothèque remplie à craquer ? Santana n'en connaissait pas beaucoup, et elle était fière d'être de ceux-là. Elle était fière de sa relation avec Quinn, et fière de faire partie de sa vie. Fière de devenir bientôt sa femme et de fonder sa famille avec elle.

**- Te quiero Quinn Fabray bientôt Lopez,** murmura la brune en appuyant son front contre celui de Quinn.

Cette dernière sourit à son tour avant de lui déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres et de se coller contre elle. Elle rigola en sentant les pieds de Santana se glisser sous les siens, avant de les faire voltiger doucement sur elles-mêmes. Une petite vague de nostalgie prit possession de la blonde, lorsqu'elle se souvint de la première fois où elles avaient dansé de cette manière, au tout début de leur relation. Ce bal restera définitivement un des plus beaux souvenirs de toute sa vie. Santana sourit tendrement à son tour, avant de s'arrêter lorsque la tête commencera à lui tourner.

La musique typique de boite de nuit avec des basses refit son apparition, et Quinn descendit des pieds de sa petite-amie.

**- J'ai soif,** fit la latine au bout de quelques secondes, déclenchant les rires de Quinn qui jeta un coup d'œil en direction des verres qui s'entassaient sur leur table. **Je vais aller me chercher un truc… Tu aimerais quelque chose ?**

**- Prends-moi la même chose que toi,** répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules.

Santana lui fit un petit sourire, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et de se faire un petit chemin à travers la foule pour rejoindre le bar. Il n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres de leur table, mais elle devait longer la piste de danse qui était tellement pleine qu'il était presque impossible de faire un pas sans écraser le pied de quelqu'un. Entre les touristes et les New Yorkais qui profitaient des vacances, les établissements du coin devaient avoir un sacré chiffre d'affaire. Attendant plus ou moins patiemment que Santana revienne, Quinn se massa les tempes. Elle avait peut-être un peu trop bu ce soir, mais elle s'amusait bien et ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée.

**- Hey !**

Une voix masculine fit brusquement sursauter Quinn, qui ne l'avait pas entendu ou vu arriver. Elle ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil, mais la manière qu'il avait de la regarder la dérangea immédiatement. Elle avait l'impression d'être un morceau de steak de supermarché en promotion, bien loin de ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque Santana la regardait.

**- Laisse-moi tranquille.**

La voix de la blonde avait été ferme, mais relativement polie pour qu'il ne le prenne pas mal et retourne effectivement d'où il était venu. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de subir la drague à deux balles d'un garçon apparemment venu uniquement pour attirer quelques filles dans son lit. Surtout qu'elle l'avait déjà remarqué, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de les regarder Santana et elle.

**- Plutôt dur,** commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

**- Je sais,** répondit simplement Quinn en détournant le visage à nouveau sur la piste de danse espérant que Santana n'allait pas tarder à revenir.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le surveiller du coin de l'œil. Elle détestait être dans ce genre de situation, et elle se sentait terriblement seule et vulnérable sans la présence et la protection de Santana. Mais elle prit sur elle pour garder un air impassible et impénétrable, espérant que cela suffirait à faire le faire partir. Apparemment pas, puisque ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle, prenant la place que Santana avait laissé vide lorsqu'elle était partie pour aller leur chercher à boire. Son instinct réagissant plus vite que ce que son corps était capable de faire, elle recula de quelques pas avant de trébucher et de se rattraper d'extrême justesse à la table. Elle avait également senti la main de l'homme se refermer sur son bras, l'aidant à se stabiliser.

**- Merci,** fit-elle en se tenant aussi loin de l'homme que la situation le lui permettait. **Tu peux me lâcher maintenant…**

**- A condition que tu acceptes une danse avec moi,** répondit ce dernier avec un sourire charmeur.

**- Non,** répondit Quinn aussi fermement que possible, en essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque en même temps. **Lâche-moi, s'il te plait.**

**- Oh allez… Une petite danse, ça ne mène à rien du tout…**

L'homme s'était rapproché une nouvelle fois de Quinn, la faisant déglutir avec difficulté. Il abordait toujours cette espèce de sourire qui se voulait séduisant, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qui lui flanquait la chaire de poule. Cet homme n'était définitivement pas net du tout, et sentait l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde. La blonde pria pour que sa voix ne trahisse pas la panique qu'elle commençait à ressentir, alors qu'elle reprit la parole.

**- Je…**

**- Hey Ducon ! T'as exactement deux secondes pour la lâcher, avant que je ne t'envoie en orbite avec un coup tellement bien passé que tu ne pourras plus jamais espérer procréer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

Si un soulagement intense se peignit sur le visage de Quinn, ce fut de l'agacement et de la déception qui apparurent sur celui du garçon. Tous les deux avaient sursauté en entendant la voix de Santana proche d'eux, et Quinn profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se libérer sèchement de son emprise. Constatant que le garçon ne bougeait toujours pas, Santana perdit patience et posa violemment les verres qui occupaient ses mains sur la table, renversant un peu de liquide sombre au passage, bien typique de la tequila.

**- C'est quoi que tu n'as pas compris connard ? Tu veux que je te montre de quoi je parlais c'est ça ?**

Elle s'approcha à son tour de l'homme et le regarda d'un air menaçant, malgré le fait qu'il devait être croisé avec une armoire à glace et qu'il devait avoir une tête de plus qu'elle. Rien ne semblait jamais pouvoir faire peur à Santana Lopez de toute manière, particulièrement quand on s'en prenait à Quinn. D'ailleurs elle avait l'air tellement menaçante qu'il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas avant de lever ses mains à la hauteur de son visage.

**- Détends-toi meuf, je ne lui ai rien fais à ta copine…**

**- Excuse-moi ? **_**Excuse-moi ?**_** Comment tu m'as appelée ?** s'emporta Santana en agrippant le devant de sa chemise. **Non mais je vais t'apprendre la vie moi, **_**pendejo**_**. (enculé) Primo, tu ne t'approches plus **_**jamais**_** d'elle. Jamais. **_**Ja-más**_**. Secundo, si tu veux te faire une « meuf » ce soir, je te conseille de changer de comportement tout de suite, à moins que tu veuilles te faire une pute dans une ruelle à ton image, c'est-à-dire à gerber. Et tertio, si je te vois encore dans les parages dans les trente secondes à venir, je te pète les deux genoux et je te regarderai ramper jusqu'à ce que tu rentres chez toi en te rappelant à intervalles régulières combien tu es con et pathétique, et éventuellement en te crachant à la gueule. **_**Comprendido**_** ?**

Apparemment choqué qu'une fille faisant une tête de moins que lui puisse s'en prendre à lui de cette manière, il recula de quelques pas lorsque Santana le relâcha, avant de se fondre dans la foule et de disparaître aussi rapidement que possible.

_**- Puta de Jilipolla,**_ murmura Santana avant de se rapprocher de Quinn. (Putain d'enfoiré)

Elle passa un bras défenseur autour de la taille de la blonde qui était restée silencieuse durant tout le long de l'échange entre Santana et ce garçon. Le geste protecteur de Santana la rassura et lui fit du bien, et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction dans laquelle ce dragueur des bacs à sable était parti.

**- ça va ?** demanda Santana.

Quinn reporta son attention sur sa petite-amie à ses côtés, et réalisa alors qu'elle la regardait avec un air sérieusement inquiet. Souhaitant la rassurer le plus rapidement possible, Quinn esquissa un petit sourire qui lui parut totalement faux, avant de répondre.

**- Je vais bien.**

**- Ne me mens pas Q,** lança Santana d'un air impatient.

**- Je t'ai dis que ça allait Tana…**

**- Arrête Quinn, tu trembles comme une feuille.**

Réalisant qu'à cet instant que ce que disait Santana était vrai, Quinn ferma brièvement les yeux en essayant de se ressaisir. Le « danger » était passé et elle n'avait plus aucune raison de tremble de cette manière, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs, et qui l'agaça légèrement.

**- Bon… On rentre,** décida Santana.

**- Non ça va passer Bébé, vraiment… C'est rien du tout.**

Sa voix avait été un peu plus ferme et maîtrisée que précédemment, mais cela ne trompa nullement Santana, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa blonde refusait de rentrer. Mais elle n'eut d'ailleurs même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Quinn qu'elle ne la croyait pas une seule seconde, puisque la blonde comprit la chose uniquement en croisant le regard sombre de la latine.

**- Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la soirée,** avoua Quinn en lâchant un petit soupire.

**- Aucune soirée passée avec toi n'est gâchée, **_**tonta (idiote),**_ fit doucement Santana en resserrant ses bras autour de sa précieuse blonde.

Quinn eut un petit sourire, mais tenta malgré tout de protester à nouveau lorsqu'elle réalisa que Santana l'entraînait avec elle en direction de la sortie. Protestation que Santana n'écouta absolument pas une seule seconde d'ailleurs. Les rues étaient un peu moins bondées sur Time Square que ce qu'elles étaient lorsqu'elles étaient entrées dans cette discothèque, mais Quinn ne se décollait pas de la latine pour autant. Elle sentait que ses tremblements s'étaient un peu calmés, mais elle avait bu un peu trop d'alcool pour pouvoir marcher convenablement toute seule. Leur hôtel n'était pas situé très loin, ce qui fit que les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de s'y rendre à pied.

**- Je suis désolée,** fit brusquement Santana au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

**- De quoi ?**

**- De t'avoir laissée seule tout à l'heure. Ce mec n'aurait jamais osé t'approcher si j'étais restée avec toi. **

**- Ne rejette pas la faute sur toi**, répondit Quinn en fronçant les sourcils. **Puis de toute manière je doute qu'il ose me rapprocher. Et tu m'as sortie de ses griffes, alors tout va bien.**

**- Mouais,** fit la brune avec une petite moue qui montrait bien combien elle n'était pas convaincue du tout par cette réponse. **New York nous attire toujours des problèmes, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.**

Quinn eut un petit sourire navré, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que Santana avait raison. Mais elle ne répondit rien et précéda Santana à l'intérieur de l'hôtel où elles avaient élu domicile. Tous frais payés par la radio qui avait invité Santana, soit dit en passant. Elles récupérèrent leur clé à la réception, avant d'aller prendre l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait leur chambre.

**- C'est dommage que Kurt ne soit pas disponible,** fit Quinn en regardant Santana faire glisser la carte dans la bande magnétique de leur porte de chambre. **Ça m'aurait fait plaisir de le revoir.**

**- On le verra à notre mariage. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il aurait réussi à incruster Berry là-dedans,** répondit Santana avec un petit air dégouté.** A moins qu'elle te manque elle aussi ?**

**- Oh, si tu savais à quel point…**

Quinn, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre juste après Santana se retrouva brusquement coincée entre la porte qui claqua violemment sous son poids et le corps de Santana. Les yeux de cette dernière lançaient des éclairs, lui prouvant que les limites qu'elle voulait tester chez la latine avaient été largement franchies. Malgré la situation, Q ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement. Après tout, Santana lui avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre, alors elle n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher.

**- Ce n'est **_**vraiment**_** pas drôle, Quinn.**

**- Excuse-moi,** répondit simplement la blonde en prenant délicatement le visage de Santana entre ses mains pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. **Mais c'est toi qui a commencé à raconter n'importe quoi…**

Santana leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne se décolla pas du corps de sa petite-amie pour autant. Oui d'accord, elle avait réagi une nouvelle fois d'une manière un brin excessive, et elle savait dans le fond que Quinn plaisantait. Mais elle ne supportait toujours pas d'entendre les noms Berry ou Rachel, s'ils n'étaient pas prononcés dans une phrase déplaisante.

**- Tu n'es qu'à moi,** bougonna la latine en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn, dans un signe de possessivité évidente.

**- A toi et rien qu'à toi,** sourit la blonde. **Et bientôt je le serai officiellement, alors tu ne seras plus obligée d'être aussi jalouse…**

**- Por favor… Je serai toujours jalouse.**

* * *

_Et bah dis donc il s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre hein?_

_Qu'en pensez-vous? La carrière de Santana décolle et je suis sûre que Rachel en meurt de jalousie du côté de Broadway :P (Bouh, on ne se moque pas, pas bien Louguia! *se tape sur les doigts*)_

_Et Quinn a toujours autant de succès auprès de la gente masculine, je trouvais que ça manquait de jalousie et de drague ces derniers temps (a)_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans vos reviews que j'adore (L)_

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :_**

**_- Bébé ? fit la voix douce de Quinn. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**

**_Santana n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un tel soulagement rien qu'en entendant la voix de Quinn. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre._**

**_- Tana ?_**

**_- Est-ce que tu peux rentrer à la maison, s'il te plait ? demanda la brune d'une voix étranglée._**

_Oho qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois? *visage d'ange*_

_A mercredi ;)_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	18. Gracias Maria, madre santa de Dios

_Bonjour mes amours!_

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Passé un bon début de semaine?_

_Comme tous les mercredis, voilà le prochain chapitre! Le mariage approche gentiment, mais on n'en est pas encore là :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Tiens ta remarque m'intrigue! C'est lequel ton chapitre préféré et pourquoi? :P La taille de l'armoire des filles est énorme, je suis quasi sûre qu'elle prend un côté de mur entier (a) Pour le meilleur et le pire oui, et c'est pas plus mal puisqu'elles vont se passer la bague au doigt bientôt! Enfin... Si tout va bien naturellement *sourire machiavélique* J'ai adoré joué avec le côté Snixx de Santana et je l'imagine tout à fait prononcer ces mots là bizarrement! Je trouvais que ça manquait de Snixx ces derniers temps, elle me manquait. Une équipe? Tu vas devenir vexante hein, genre j'ai besoin de négrier pour écrire ça x) _

_**nayariveradiannaagron :** Haha bonne question :P Tu auras la réponse dans la suite de ce chapitre :) Merci (L)_

_**Totoche77 :** Oui ça déménage un peu dans ce chapitre, mais c'est bien non? :) Oui Quinn est toujours présente pour Santana, quoiqu'il arrive! Snixx était de passage à New York et elle a voulu dire bonjour au monde des vivants ;) Oui c'était ce genre de choses que j'imaginais aussi... Genre Santana qui voudrait du rouge là où Quinn voudrait du rose tu sais? Voilà toutes les réponses à tes questions sinon :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Bring him home? o.O Tu te drogues ou comment ça se passe? Mdrrrr pas d'encouragements à la violence hein! Santana est déjà assez montée sur ressorts comme ça :P Ah bah si tu débarques dans la fiction, tu diras à Santana de ranger son bordel hein, y en a marre de ranger ses affaires avant d'écrire mon chapitre, ça devient vraiment pénible. (Non je ne me drogue pas.)_

_**littlesitter :** Coucou! Comment tu vas? Super si Grey's Anatomy compte! Je vais rajouter une ligne sur mon CV alors :P Expérience professionnelle "10 saisons de Grey's Anatomy". Ca fait bien non? Des maladies rares et chroniques? Huh c'est pas de chance :/ J'espère que ça va là tout de suite? Haha oui, ça va être drôle à écrire tiens! Et désolée de te le dire, mais tu n'as aucun numéro de bon ;)_

_**Juju8 :** Hellooooo! Merci de ton comm', j'espère que le dernier chapitre t'a plu également :) Oui ce serait bien que ces trucs apportent quelque chose de nouveau, histoire qu'on arrête de nous casser les co****** avec ces histoires d'adoption... Mais bref! Je m'attendais à autre chose aussi, mais à mon avis son copain à une très mauvaise influence sur elle... Mais passons!_

_**willowpotetose :** Ah si je comprends bien Santana est le dieu de Satan? Coooool... Ah mais ça voudrait dire qu'elle ira au paradis alors? Plutôt paradoxal hein! Maaaaaais c'est pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche et vous donner envie de lire la suite roh! C'est de la stratégie marketing, eukey? x) Mais voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te comblera ;)_

_**Liloo :** Une review de temps en temps c'est bien déjà ;) Même si j'aime bien avoir les impressions de plusieurs personnes! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter d'écrire :) Je prévois une fiction Rivergron plus tard, j'ai déjà à peu près le scénario qui me trotte dans la tête... Tu aimes le Rivergron aussi? :)_

_**covergirls06 :** Coucou! J'espère pour elles aussi tiens (a) Une petite crise de Snixx ne fait jamais de mal de toute manière, surtout quand c'est pour faire parler sa jalousie... Et tu as toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture :)_

_**taz94 :** Coucou petit diable! Je vais bien merci et toi? Non non le meilleur de la fin ça déchire comme truc x) Mes histoires pas finies c'est sur des histoires d'amours ou des trucs comme ça! Des fois je faisais juste le scénario et j'arrêtais, mais il y en a peut-être que je pourrais réutiliser pour faire un Quinntana maintenant que j'y pense... Mais c'est genre un scénario de film policier donc je ne suis pas sûre que ça toucherait tout le monde! Et oui je perds des trucs dans ma chambre, ça ne t'es jamais arrivé? x) Un lemon? Roh mais je vous en ai donné un il y a pas longtemps hein! Je vais essayer d'en caser un autre dans peu de temps alors, espèce de perverse. Haha j'ai pas encore cherché de prénoms, mais je vais m'y mettre! J'ai heu... noté tes suggestions x) Mais tu verras pour la petite panique de Santana (a) Merci de ce (long) commentaire en tout cas, très constructif et tout :) T'es super!_

* * *

**Gracias Maria, madre santa de Dios**

Début août, et le mois de juillet avait filé à une vitesse impressionnante. Mais, Quinn et Santana s'était débrouillées pour que tous les préparatifs concernant leur mariage soient enfin prêts, afin d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une quinzaine jours pour se reposer. Leur mariage sur les plages de Porto Rico avait lieu le 18 août, soit dans exactement 17 jours. Grâce aux grands coups de main de leurs mères respectives et d'Alma Lopez, elles avaient réussi à tout boucler en avance, pour leur plus grand soulagement. Bien que Quinn semblait rester sur des charbons ardents, persuadée qu'il y allait avoir un problème à un moment donné. Heureusement, Santana était positive pour toutes les deux et savait prendre le temps de rassurer sa petite-amie.

Elles avaient fait plusieurs allers-retours entre Porto Rico, Lima, New Haven et New York, là où elles se rendaient deux fois par mois pour le traitement de fertilité de Santana. Grâce aux contacts d'Enrique à Porto Rico, elles avaient loué une salle de réception dans un hôtel et plusieurs chambres pour leurs invités, et avaient obtenu le droit de louer également la plage privée de l'hôtel. Tout leur dossier avait été revu maintes et maintes fois par l'entreprise chargé de mettre les choses en place pour le jour J, ce qui avait terminé de satisfaire et soulager Santana.

Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins. Assise sur le sol de la salle de bain de leur maison de New Haven, Santana Lopez semblait en état de choc. Elle se balançait de droit à gauche, ses jambes recroquevillées contre elle et sa tête appuyée sur ses genoux. Des larmes coulaient lentement mais sûrement sur ses joues, et elle se maudissait d'avoir laissé Quinn sortir sans elle, même si c'était pour qu'elle aille boire un verre avec un ami mâle gay. Essuyant son visage avec la manche de son pull, Santana fini par sortir son téléphone de sa poche d'une main fébrile et composer le numéro de téléphone de sa blonde.

- **Responde, por favor...** murmura Santana en reniflant.

Mais, comme Santana s'en doutait, Quinn avait du laisser son téléphone sur vibreur et dans le fond de son sac à main. Désespérée, Santana ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête aller contre le mur en laissant échapper quelques sanglots. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, avant qu'elle n'entende son téléphone sonner, avec la chanson qu'elle avait réservée à sa blonde. Everything's gonna be alright. Plutôt facétieux à la vue des événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Pressée de savoir qu'elle allait enfin entrer en contact avec sa future femme, Santana répondit avant que la première tonalité ne soit terminée.

**- Bébé ?** fit la voix douce de Quinn. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Santana n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un tel soulagement rien qu'en entendant la voix de Quinn. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

**- Tana ?**

**- Est-ce que tu peux rentrer à la maison, s'il te plait ?** demanda la brune d'une voix étranglée.

**- Santana ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** s'alarma la blonde.

**- J'ai… Besoin de toi. **

**- Ok, je serai là dans quelques minutes d'accord ? Ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite. **

**- D'accord,** répondit simplement Santana.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et poussa un petit soupire de soulagement. Savoir que Quinn allait arriver et être à ses côtés dans quelques instants lui faisait un bien fou et lui permettait de respirer plus facilement. Et en plus, la blonde tint sa promesse puisque Santana entendit distinctement sa voiture se garer dans leur garage au bout de quelques minutes. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit rapidement, et la voix de Quinn retentit dans la maison.

**- Santana ?** appela-t-elle.

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse, ce qui acheva de l'inquiéter. Déposant ses affaires à la va-vite sur l'armoire de l'entrée, Quinn jeta un regard dans le salon mais ne trouva que Lennon qui dormait sur un des pulls que la latine avait laissé trainer. Personne dans la cuisine, ni même dans le jardin ou n'importe quel espace du rez-de-chaussée. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, elle ouvrit la porte de leur chambre à coucher à la volée, avant d'appeler une nouvelle fois le nom de sa petite-amie et de s'intéresser aux toilettes et finalement à la salle de bain.

La blonde resta un instant figé devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle, avant de se précipiter vers la brune et s'asseoir à ses côtés, prenant son menton entre une de ses mains pour la regarder.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** demanda une nouvelle fois la blonde.

Mais Santana fut incapable de répondre, fondant une nouvelle fois en larmes. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Mais elle s'agrippa à la robe de Quinn pour la sentir contre elle, et la blonde comprit le message et le besoin de Santana puisqu'elle passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la bercer doucement.

**- Calme-toi Bébé,** murmura doucement Quinn en posant ses lèvres contre les tempes de la latine. **Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.**

Santana renifla une nouvelle fois et laissa les doigts de Quinn essuyer ses larmes avant de prendre une grande aspiration. Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle et quoi dire ou quoi faire pour transmettre les choses à la blonde.

**- Je crois…** commença la brune d'une voix cassée avant de se l'éclaircir et de recommencer. **Je crois que je suis enceinte.**

Elle croisa le regard vert stupéfait de Quinn, qui resta bouche bée devant cette information. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant déglutir difficilement.

**- Tu crois ?** répéta-t-elle doucement.

**- Ouais j'ai… J'ai fais plusieurs tests de grossesse et ils sont tous positifs. Cinq tests,** ajouta-t-elle.

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'en saisir un au hasard, de l'autre côté d'où s'était assise Quinn. Elle lui jeta un regard avant de le tendre à Quinn, qui s'en saisit d'une main tremblante. Elle connaissait bien ces fichus machins et savait qu'il y avait une marge d'erreur, mais si tous les cinq étaient effectivement positifs… Constatant que c'était effectivement le cas après avoir fébrilement vérifié tous les autres tests sous le regard de Santana, Quinn sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Santana était enceinte. Elles allaient avoir un bébé, qui leur ressemblerait à toutes les deux. Elle ignorait quelle bonne étoile avait décidé de porter son attention sur elles, mais elle doutait de pouvoir se sentir plus heureuse qu'à cet instant précis, malgré le fait qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les deux en train de pleurer comme des madeleines dans leur salle de bain.

**- On va avoir un bébé,** fit Quinn à haute voix comme si cela rendait les choses plus réelles. **Un parfait mélange de toi et moi.**

La voix rêveuse de Quinn qui n'avait pas quitté le test des yeux fit sourire Santana à travers ses larmes. Elle fini cependant par reporter son attention sur la latine en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**- Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?** demanda brusquement la blonde.

**- Et toi ?** répondit Santana du tac au tac.

Quinn rigola et laissa enfin tomber ce test de grossesse sur le sol pour sauter dans les bras de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva allongée de tout son long sur le sol. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rigoler à son tour, bien que ses rires furent rapidement arrêté par le baiser fougueux que lui offrit l'étudiante de Yale. Santana ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser que lui offrait sa blonde, laissant ses mains parcourir son dos et glisser dans ses cheveux blonds et soyeux.

**- Je t'aime tellement Santana,** murmura la blonde lorsqu'elles eurent toutes les deux besoin de reprendre leur souffle.

Leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et les cheveux blonds de Quinn avaient glissé autour de son visage, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention une seule seconde. Contrairement à Santana qui sourit en passant ses mains dedans, avant de les coincer derrière ses oreilles pour dégager ce doux visage angélique.

**- Je t'aime aussi Querida. **

Quinn sourit à la chanteuse et décolla légèrement de la latine pour poser une main sur son ventre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Santana porte leur enfant, et non pas le sien et un donneur qu'elles ne connaitraient jamais. C'était définitivement trop beau pour être vrai, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quel moment précis elle allait se réveiller.

**- J'ai l'impression de rêver,** avoua Santana à voix basse, sans quitter la blonde des yeux.

**- Moi aussi**, sourit la blonde.

Elle se releva et tendit une main à Santana pour l'aider à faire de même, avant de l'entraîner à l'étage du dessous, jusque dans le jardin où elles s'installèrent sur ces énormes coussins. Santana avait du faire un peu le forcing pour que Quinn accepte de les acheter. En vérité, la blonde doutait de leur sens esthétique, mais elle ne pouvait plus nier le fait qu'ils étaient confortables et parfaits pour des instants câlins comme elle voulait en partager à cet instant précis avec la femme de sa vie. Elle laissa Santana se laisser tomber dessus, sur le dos, avant de s'installer à côté d'elle sur le flanc. La chanteuse se saisit de la main de sa petite-amie et joua avec ses doigts, à présent parfaitement détendue.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait faire ce test ?** demanda la blonde au bout de quelques instants.

**- J'ai réalisé ce matin que j'avais du retard. Je n'avais pas remarqué avant, avec tous ces préparatifs de mariage et mon téléphone qui n'arrête pas de sonner…**

**- C'est ça la vie de star,** répondit doucement Quinn en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Santana. **Tu sais que tu vas devoir lever le pied durant ta grossesse hein ?**

**- Oui je m'en doutais,** fit Santana en regardant leurs mains enlacées. **Mais j'aurai une bonne excuse pour rester à la maison et composer moi-même mes propres mélodies.**

Quinn sourit et se blotti contre sa petite-amie avant de fermer les yeux. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment. Elle allait se marier avec la femme qu'elle aimait, elles allaient fonder leur famille, elle faisait des études qu'elle adorait malgré le stress, sa petite-amie était en train de réaliser ses rêves de marcher dans les traces d'une star du rock… Apparemment la vie avait décidé d'être clémente avec elles ces derniers temps. En même temps, elles en avaient assez bavé ces derniers mois.

•••

_**- Gracias Maria, madre santa de Dios !**_

L'exclamation d'Alma Lopez fit mourir de rire sa petite-fille, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil. Allongée sur son lit, une semaine après avoir découvert qu'elle était enceinte, Quinn et elle avaient enfin décidé de révéler la chose aux personnes dont elles se sentaient le plus proche. Et ce fut par sa grand-mère que Santana avait décidé de commencer. Elle les avait tellement soutenues Quinn et elle, que c'était la moindre des choses à son avis. Souriant devant l'hilarité de sa petite-amie, la blonde était en train d'empaqueter leurs affaires pour Porto Rico le lendemain. Bon et les deux jeunes femmes préféraient également avoir la confirmation que Santana était bien enceinte, de la clinique où elles avaient fait leurs tests.

Et effectivement, Santana était enceinte. De trois semaines maintenant, soit presque un mois. Si la première insémination n'avait pas fonctionné, la deuxième avait été la bonne. Ce que la latine n'arrivait toujours pas à réellement réaliser d'ailleurs. Elle était heureuse bien sûr, mais elle n'avait pas encore réussi à réaliser complètement. Même si en parler avec Quinn l'avait beaucoup aider à se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait un autre humain, mélange de Quinn et elle-même, qui grandissait dans son ventre.

**- Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur le carnet de vaccination de Lennon,** se plaignit la blonde.

**- Je crois que tu l'as rangé dans le bureau en bas,** répondit la latine en posant sa main sur le combiné.

**- Merci,** sourit Quinn avant de grimper sur le lit pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la latine.

Elle colla son visage à celui de Santana pour saluer Alma, avant de redescendre du lit et aller à l'étage du dessous. Santana ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement une nouvelle fois, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

_**- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette foutue bestiole va venir avec nous,**_ râla Santana une fois que Quinn fut partie.

_**- Je suis sûre que je peux trouver des recettes locales à bases de viande de chat si ça t'intéresse,**_ répondit Alma.

_**- Ne me tente pas Abuela.**_

_**- Alors, comment tu te sens ?**_ demanda sa grand-mère.

_**- Je ne sais pas trop**_, avoua Santana. _**Je veux dire…**_ _**Je suis heureuse, vraiment Abuelita. C'est encore mieux que ce que j'aurais pu rêver et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Mais c'est comme si tout ça n'était pas réel et qu'on pouvait tout me reprendre en une seconde.**_

_**- Et bien profite… Si ce gamin à le même caractère que toi, il ne va pas te paraître irréel très longtemps…**_

_**- Hilarant, **_répondit la latine en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Tu as vu la mère de Quinn récemment ?**_

_**- Oui, elle est venue boire un café hier après-midi avec ta mère à la maison. Elle a toujours un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée, mais c'est en progrès.**_

Santana ne put retenir un petit soupire, guère surprise que sa grand-mère ai immédiatement compris ce qu'elle souhaitait avoir comme information lorsqu'elle posa cette question. Elle soupira doucement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la porte de leur chambre que Quinn avait laissé ouverte en partant. Elle parlait certes en espagnol, mais la blonde avait fait d'énormes progrès lors de leurs vacances de l'année dernière à Porto Rico, si bien qu'elle pouvait désormais suivre ce que Santana racontait à sa famille lorsqu'elle les avait au téléphone.

_**- Q ne dit rien par rapport à cela, mais je sais que ça la rend triste Abuelita. Judy ne lui a pas vraiment tourné le dos, mais je sais que Quinn a besoin de se sentir soutenir par sa mère. Et en plus, elle n'était pas plus âgée lorsqu'elle a eu Frannie. **_

_**- Je sais Pequeña. Il faut juste lui laisser du temps, comme tu m'en as laissé quand j'ai appris que tu préférais les filles plutôt que les garçons.**_

_**- Tu ne m'as pas trop laissé le choix de toute manière,**_ fit remarquer Santana.

_**- C'est vrai,**_ avoua Alma._** Mais j'étais plus disposée à t'écouter après quelques temps, peut-être que cela sera le cas pour Judy aussi. **_

_**- Peut-être**_, soupira la latine. _**Quinn a déjà perdu un parent, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle perde le deuxième à cause de nous.**_

_**- Ne parle pas comme ça Santana. Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui avais mis un couteau sous la gorge pour que vous ayez un enfant. C'est même elle qui en a parlé en premier.**_

Quinn étant revenue à l'étage avec le carnet qu'elle recherchait, Santana se dépêcha de changer de sujet. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir finalement accepté que cette horrible créature à poil qui passait son temps à l'attaquer lorsque Quinn avait le dos tourné les accompagne. Mais la blonde avait refusé de la laisser à un voisin, et tous leurs proches venaient à Porto Rico, il était donc impossible de la laisser à quelqu'un. Et Quinn l'avait accusée d'avoir un croûton desséché en forme de cœur à la place du cœur lorsqu'elle avait proposé de la mettre dans une chatterie.

Santana parla encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avec sa grand-mère, regardant sa blonde tourner dans tout l'appartement pour faire leurs valises. Cette dernière avait refusé que Santana ne porte la moindre chose plus ou moins lourde, sous prétexte qu'elle était enceinte. Santana avait beau protesté en disant qu'elle ne portait qu'un bébé de la taille d'une noisette, elle s'était finalement allongée sous le regard noir de sa blonde adorée. Cette dernière vint d'ailleurs la rejoindre lorsqu'elle eut fini, entreposant leur montagne d'affaires proche de la porte d'entrée.

La latine, qui était allongée avec le dos collé contre leur tête de lit, sourit lorsque Quinn passa son bras sur sa taille et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Santana resserra ses bras autour de sa taille en lui souriant tendrement.

**- Tu sais que j'aurais pu t'aider ? Je suis encore capable de porter mes vêtements, et puis tu ne vas pas porter toutes nos valises toi toute seule demain Q. **

**- Laisse tomber Tana. Je t'ai dis que tu ne porteras rien, alors tu ne porteras rien.**

Santana soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre une petite moue boudeuse.

- **Normalement c'est moi la dure à cuire qui donne des ordres,** ronchonna-t-elle.

Quinn rigola et se décolla d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres boudeuses. Certes elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ferme comme elle venait de l'être avec Santana, mais elle savait parfaitement que c'était la seule manière de ne pas la laisser prendre l'avantage sur elle. D'autant plus qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à leur bébé. Et à Santana d'ailleurs. Remarquant le sourire qui s'était affiché sur le visage de sa belle, Quinn sourit à son tour.

**- Est-ce que ma dure à cuire voudrait bien me faire un massage ?** demanda doucement la blonde.

**- Tu t'es fait mal au dos en portant ces valises hein ?**

La blonde ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'allonger sur le ventre, sous l'œil goguenard de la brune. Elle préférait largement ne rien répondre pour ne pas avoir à essuyé une quelconque moquerie plutôt que d'avouer qu'effectivement elle avait fait un faux mouvement et qu'elle avait du se bloquer un nerf. Et Santana était une excellente masseuse en plus. Rigolant doucement, Santana se releva pour se mettre à califourchon sur les jambes de sa blonde. Histoire d'être à l'aise pour la masser en plus d'avoir une excellente raison de toucher ce corps qu'elle adorait, Santana enleva le haut de la blonde et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Elle admira ce bout de tissu quelques secondes alors que Quinn fermait les yeux, avant de le déposer à côté d'elle.

Elle sentit Quinn bouger légèrement sous elle, afin de s'installer plus confortablement, et Santana ne put résister à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur la nuque de la blonde. Cette dernière rouvrit les yeux en sentant les lèvres de la brune sur sa peau, avant de tourner légèrement sa tête dans sa direction avec un petit sourire.

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment le massage auquel je pensais,** plaisanta la blonde, **mais il est tout aussi agréable.**

Santana rigola et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde avant de passer doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés pour dégager la nuque de Quinn et y déposer plusieurs nouvelles fois des baisers. Elle fini cependant par se reculer, souriant en constatant les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de sa blonde.

**- Où tu as mal exactement ?** fini par demander la brune en faisant glisser ses mains sur le dos de la blonde.

**- Entre les omoplates,** murmura Quinn. **Non un peu plus… Aïe !**

**- Pardon. Je suis douée pour trouver les points sensibles,** ajouta malicieusement la latine après avoir appuyé involontairement sur l'endroit qui faisait souffrir Quinn.

Quinn bougea tant bien que mal et frappa le bras de la latine, qui ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

**- Ne t'avise pas à trouver les points sensibles de quelqu'un d'autre que moi,** la prévint la blonde avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

**- Comme si quelqu'un pouvait me détourner de toi.**

Quinn ne répondit pas me sourit, avant de faire une grimace en sentant une nouvelle pression de la part de Santana à l'endroit où elle avait effectivement mal. Elle savait qu'elle avait tendance à être trop protectrice envers sa future femme, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Quinn ne pouvait pas porter leur enfant pour le moment, alors elle se sacrifiait pour Santana, comme cette dernière avait pu le faire pour elle en quelques sortes. Bien que jamais elle ne pourrait assez remercier la latine pour ce qu'elle faisait pour elle.

**- Tu as des doigts magiques**_**,**_ murmura la blonde d'une voix endormie au bout de quelques minutes.

**- C'est moi ou la plupart de tes phrases ont des sous-entendus sexuels aujourd'hui ?**

**- C'est toi et ton esprit tordu.**

Santana rigola avant de déposer ses lèvres entre les omoplates de la blonde et se coucher à ses côtés. Elle adorait ce genre de moments tendresse avec Quinn, ces moments où elles ne se retrouvaient que toutes les deux sans que rien ni personne ne venaient les déranger. Ils avaient été assez rares ces derniers temps, alors la latine prenait bien le soin de le savourer. Souriant tendrement, elle caressa de la même manière le visage angélique de la blonde qui avait gardé les yeux fermés.

**- J'espère que notre enfant te ressemblera.**

Surprise par cette phrase, Quinn ouvrit un œil et regarda attentivement Santana. Elle avait beau réfléchir à la manière dont Santana était passé de sa réflexion sur des sous-entendus sexuels à leur enfant à venir, mais elle ne trouvait pas. Et finalement, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne préférait pas savoir.

**- Pourquoi ?** demanda la blonde en se rapprochant de Santana pour se blottir contre elle.

**- Parce que tu es magnifique,** répondit simplement Santana en faisant glisser ses ongles sur les hanches toujours nues de la blonde. **Que tu es intelligente, prévenante, gentille… Tu es parfaite. **

**- Comme tu l'es,**répondit Quinn en embrassant Santana. **Moi j'espère qu'il te ressemblera à toi. Tu dois être l'être humain le plus réussi de tous les temps.**

**- Bien sûr que je le suis, **railla Santana. **C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'il te ressemble, il ne peut pas y avoir deux perfections dans ce bas monde. **

**- T'es bête, **rigola la blonde.

**- C'est même pas drôle, tu ne te vexes même plus quand je te sors ce genre de trucs…**

**- Tu veux qu'on se dispute Lopez ?**

**- Mmh en vérité, c'est plutôt la partie réconciliation sur l'oreiller qui m'intéresse. **

Rigolant une nouvelle fois, Quinn roula sur le dos et s'assit sur le lit dans le but évident de se lever, dans un geste volontairement joueur, d'autant plus qu'elle savait parfaitement que Santana ne pourrait résister à sa poitrine ainsi totalement dénudée. Et effectivement, la blonde sentit les bras mat de la latine se refermer sur sa taille pour la ramener contre elle.

**- Tu crois aller où comme ça****?** demanda la latine en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Echapper à ma petite-amie qui ne compte apparemment pas respecter les règles usuelles lorsqu'on s'apprête à se marier…**

**- Lesquelles ?**

**- Pas de relation sexuelles une semaine avant le mariage.**

**- T'es sérieuse ?**

Le ton choqué fit une nouvelle fois rigoler la blonde, qui attrapa délicatement le visage de Santana entre ses mains pour l'attirer contre ses lèvres. La tête qu'elle faisait à cet instant précis était incroyablement drôle également. Ce qui devait être un simple baiser se transforma cependant rapidement en quelque chose de plus long et profond. Santana prit les commandes de cet échange, mordillant la lèvre inférieur de sa blonde avant de glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de Quinn. Un gémissement échappa aux deux jeunes femmes lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, les mains de Quinn allant se perdre dans les cheveux sombres de Santana.

Puis les lèvres de la brune quittèrent celles de la blonde, et partir à l'exploration de son corps, en commençant par le creux du cou de la blonde. C'était l'endroit où l'odeur de Quinn y était la plus forte, et Santana en était littéralement folle. Ses mains glissaient sur les hanches de la blonde une nouvelle fois, la faisant frissonner encore et encore. Les yeux fermés, cette dernière profitait allégrement des caresses que lui offrait Santana. Elle glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de la latine qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement.

**- Santana…** s'étrangla Quinn en sentant que les lèvres charnues de la latine s'intéressaient désormais à sa poitrine.

**- On se marie dans une semaine et **_**un jour**_** Querida. J'ai encore une journée entière pour profiter de ce corps parfait avant d'en être injustement privée.**

Quinn rigola une nouvelle fois et leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait strictement rien à faire, Santana était totalement ingérable et incontrôlable lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe. Mais la blonde ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, secrètement soulagée d'avoir toujours la même attraction sur la femme qu'elle aimait. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait en tout cas. Santana savait parfaitement la faire se sentir aimée, désirée et choyée. Si on le lui avait dit il y a deux ans, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, Santana avait strictement tout ce qu'elle attendait de la personne avec laquelle partager sa vie.

**- Attends,** fit brusquement Santana sa tête du ventre de Quinn où elle avait glissé sa bouche.

**- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?** ronchonna Quinn.

**- Rassure-moi, on ne va pas faire chambre séparées ?** demanda Santana sans répondre à sa blonde.

**- Heu… Je crois que c'est ce qu'à prévu ta grand-mère,** répondit Quinn d'une petite voix.

**- Il est **_**totalement**_** hors de question que je dorme loin de toi pendant une semaine.**

**- C'est la tradition Bébé. **

**- J'en ai rien à foutre de la tradition,** répondit Santana d'un ton sec et boudeur.

**- Hey surveille ton langage Lopez ! Mon bébé t'entend,** fit la blonde en posant une main sur le ventre de Santana.

**- **_**Notre**_** bébé.**

Quinn sourit doucement et croisa le regard de Santana qui s'attendrit immédiatement, avant de relever le haut de sa brune pour regarder son ventre encore parfaitement plat et mat. Ses doigts glissèrent dessus dans un simple frôlement, faisant frissonner Santana de manière incontrôlable.

**- Tu m'aimeras toujours quand je serai grosse ?** demanda la latine au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Tu ne seras pas grosse,** répondit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel, **mais enceinte. Et oui, je t'aimerai toujours. Même avec un gros bidon.**

**- J'aurai l'air d'une baleine**, fit semblant de bouder Santana.

**- Ma Femme enceinte,** répliqua doucement Quinn en déposant une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser.

**- Un gros cachalot qui aura l'air d'avoir échoué sur la rive,** contra Santana.

**- Une bombe sexuelle incroyablement sexy qui porte mon enfant**, répondit Quinn en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Pour que la latine ne réplique pas une nouvelle fois la blonde prolongea leur baiser, avant d'en déposer plusieurs autres sur les lèvres et sur ses joues en passant ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de Santana.

**- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir sans toi pendant une semaine,** avoua Santana après quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux. **Je dors mal quand tu n'es pas avec moi. **

**- Moi aussi,** soupira Quinn. **Mais je peux toujours te rejoindre secrètement dans ta chambre sans que personne ne me voie. Comme tu l'as fais à Noël.**

**- On n'aurait pas du laisser Abuelita s'occuper de ça,** commenta Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quinn rigola doucement avant de se resserrer contre Santana. Elle n'avait rien dit quand Alma Lopez l'avait informée qu'elle avait opté pour des chambres séparées pour elle et Santana, histoire de ne pas vexer la vieille femme. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire la tête à cette idée, et elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de l'avouer d'elle-même à Santana. Heureusement que cette dernière savait lire entre les lignes.

**- Elle t'a donné un indice concernant notre lieu de lune de miel au fait ?**

**- Non, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé,** râla Santana.

Cela, par contre, avait été une idée commune de Maribel, Alberto et Judy Fabray. Ils avaient décidé de s'occuper eux-mêmes de leur lune de miel et avaient donc tout géré, mais refusaient de donner le lieu de destination de Quinn et Santana. Seule Alma avait été mise dans la confidence, et cela rendait Quinn complètement folle. Elle qui aimait tout savoir, être sûre des choses et que tout se passe bien, elle était servie pour le coup. Santana de son côté avait juste envie de le savoir pour combler sa curiosité, bien loin des tracasseries de sa blonde.

**- S'ils nous connaissent bien, ils ne nous auront pas envoyé au Groenland,** fit pensivement Quinn.

**- On y est déjà quatre mois par an ici, ça me suffit parfaitement. **

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, se resserrant le plus possible contre la latine. Elle n'avait toujours pas remis son haut et commençait à avoir un peu froid à force d'être aussi peu vêtue. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause des petits cercles que Santana traçait d'une manière absente dans le creux de son dos qui en étaient responsables. Comprenant très facilement le message, Santana enroula le corps de sa blonde dans leur couette, ce qui la fit rigoler une nouvelle fois.

**- C'est moi qui ai l'air d'une baleine maintenant,** fit-elle remarquer.

**-J'aurais plutôt penché pour le bonhomme Michelin moi…**

La remarque de Santana, accompagnée d'un grand sourire narquois, lui valu un coup de poing sur l'épaule, lui arrachant un **« Aw ! »** de mécontentement. Mais Quinn lui tira la langue et roula sur le côté pour lui offrir son dos. Sachant pertinemment que Santana ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de se rapprocher d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement en comptant les secondes. Bon sang ce qu'elle aimait cette relation. Légère, facile, sérieuse quand il le fallait, où les choses étaient entièrement partagées, où elle se sentait en confiance… En même temps elle n'aurait jamais accepté d'épouser la latine si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien à ses côtés. En vérité, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien.

Le corps de Santana se colla au sien au bout de huit secondes, ce qui agrandit son sourire. Deux secondes de moins que la fois précédente. La latine colla son ventre contre son dos et passa un bras sur la taille de la blonde avant de déposer un baiser sur le coin de sa mâchoire.

**- Je n'aime pas quand tu boudes,** marmonna-t-elle avec une voix de bébé qui fit instantanément craquer Quinn.

**- Moi c'est toi que j'aime,** répondit cette dernière en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de Santana.

Cette dernière sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la blonde, avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur le coussin, son nez à quelques centimètres des cheveux dorés de Quinn. Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant un petit moment, profitant simplement de la chaleur du corps de l'autre et du fait de pouvoir être ensemble sans être dérangées.

**- Tana ?** demanda Quinn en jouant avec leurs doigts.

**- Mmh ?**

**- Tu nous vois où dans quelques années ?**

**- Comment ça ?** demanda Santana en se relevant légèrement.

**- Tu penses qu'on va rester habiter ici ? Où qu'on ira ailleurs ? A Porto Rico, par exemple. Je sais que le climat n'est pas forcément ce que tu apprécies le plus ici, alors…**

**- Je m'en fiche un peu,** avoua Santana. **Mais… Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'installe dans un endroit où le mariage gay n'est pas autorisé et que cela annule les choses. Même si ce ne sera qu'officiellement. Je veux qu'on soit liées de toutes les manières possibles.**

**- Tu deviens de plus en plus romantique,** fit remarquer Quinn.

**- Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi,** sourit Santana en caressant doucement les cheveux de la blonde.

Quinn sourit et se retourna pour s'allonger sur le dos et mieux voir sa petite-amie. Cette dernière la laissa faire, se relevant de manière à pouvoir appuyer sa tête sur sa main après avoir plié son bras. Elle regarda longuement et tendrement la blonde, lui caressant doucement le visage à l'aide de son pouce. A force de le faire elle pourrait reconnaître le visage de Quinn entre mille et en fermant les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

**- Ce qui proscrit Porto Rico et Lima,** fit remarquer Quinn. **L'Ohio n'est pas connu pour son ouverture d'esprit.**

**- Effectivement, **soupira Santana. **Mais de toute manière on a encore le temps de voir venir. Au pire on peut rester ici, j'aime bien cette maison. Et quand on sera toutes les deux riches et célèbres, on s'achètera une maison à Porto Rico et on y vivra la moitié de l'année.**

**- Toutes les deux ?** répéta Quinn en arquant un sourcil.

**- Bah oui… Tu ne voulais pas devenir actrice ?**

**- Si, mais bon… **

**- Mais bon quoi ?**

Ne sachant pas réellement quoi répondre, Quinn se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle rêvait de le devenir que cela allait forcément marcher. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle s'était inscrite à un cursus de droit en même temps que le reste. Comprenant une nouvelle fois tout de suite ce qu'il se passait sous le crâne de la blonde, Santana tourna son visage dans sa direction pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

**- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, tu vas y arriver Q. J'ai confiance en toi.**

**- Tant que je suis avec toi et notre enfant à venir, c'est tout ce que je demande,** répondit sincèrement la blonde en souriant.

Une déclaration qui fit sourire Santana et déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa blonde. Elle ne répondit rien, mais se fit la promesse intérieurement de tout faire pour que Quinn puisse elle aussi atteindre ses rêves les plus fous. Santana touchait les siens du bout des doigts, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Quinn n'y aurait pas le droit non plus.

* * *

_Et voilà :)_

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Quelle est votre moment préféré? Il répond aux idées que vous vous étiez fait grâce au "prochainement" du dernier chapitre? Dites-moi tout :)_

_**Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :**_

_**Quinn avait beau fouillé dans sa mémoire, ce fut la première fois qu'elle vit Alma Lopez bouche bée et sans la capacité de répondre quoique ce soit pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes d'affilé. De son côté, Santana du remarquer que quelque chose clochait entre les deux femmes, puisqu'elle les rejoignit assez rapidement.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et vous dis à vendredi :) Prenez soin de vous!_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	19. Welcome to the isle of paradise

_Bonjour bonjour, comment allez-vous de si bon matin?_

_Déjà vendredi, les semaines filent à toutes vitesse, c'est assez impressionnant... Comme mes chapitres d'ailleurs :( Si mes calculs sont exacts, il en restera 7 après celui-là. J'ai l'impression d'être une mère qui laisse son enfant partir à l'université u_u Judy Fabray, je comprends désormais ce que tu ressens._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, beaucoup d'entre vous se sont demandés ce qu'il peut bien laisser Alma Lopez bouche bée, voilà vos réponses!_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Mooooooooh merci! Contente de t'avoir mise de bonne humeur pour la journée alors :D Mdr tu peux être la deuxième marraine si tu veux, c'est ma fiction je fais ce que je veux :P Oh mais genre, je suis toute gentille en vrai hein, je les aime mes Quinn et Santana d'abord (L)_

_**willowpotetose :** Satan n'aime pas quand on sourit? Mais contente de voir une telle réaction positive alors :D Mdr je suis sûre que Santana envoie des lettres de menace anonymes à Rachel pour lui faire peur, ne t'inquiète pas ;) Et moi non plus je n'ai rien contre Lea Michele, c'est juste son personnage de Rachel qui me sort par les yeux ne t'inquiète pas :) En général j'ai un chapitre d'avance, mais là je galère un peu à tenir le rythme pour tout t'avouer!_

_**Totoche77 :** Et oui! J'aime bien les drames mais laisse-les être un peu heureuses ces deux petites quand même! Et oui, Lennon a déclaré la guerre à Santana, il faut bien qu'elle se trouve des alliés mdr. Quelque chose de grave? Mmh... Et bah je suis dans le plaisir de te dire que tu auras ta réponse dans quelques lignes maintenant :D_

_**Emy Unbroken :** Et oui un bébé Quinntana :) Mon dieu le sex appeal qu'il va avoir ce gosse... Maman Santana va devoir sortir la mitrailleuse à intervalles régulières x)_

_**Guest :** Haha, c'est histoire de démarrer la journée du bon pied ;)_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Bah t'as dis qu'il y en avait des que tu aimais moins, alors je demande si y en a dans l'autre sens voilà tout! Il n'y a pas de recette pour écrire "bien" mais je ne suis jamais vraiment satisfaite de ce que j'écris pour tout avouer. Mesquine? C'est pas très gentil ça comme dénomination hein! Mystérieuse c'est mieux ;P Mdr "moi et mes reviews" ça me fait penser à une collègue qui écrivait toujours "moi et Louguia" (c'est pour l'exemple hein), ça me rendait barge à chaque fois. Bref, 3615 mylife. Ouais 5h pour lire ce chapitre ça fait un peu beaucoup quand même hein... La prochaine fois enferme-toi dans les toilettes ou je ne sais quoi x)_

_**covergirls06 :** Coucou :) Contente de voir que ce que j'écris te plait toujours autant :) Tout comme tes reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir d'ailleurs, pardon si je ne le dis pas assez souvent! Mais c'est vraiment sympa que tu prennes le temps de m'écrire à chaque fois :) Je doute qu'elles en soient capables aussi ;)_

_**Mikiido : **Perfection? x) Comme je l'ai dis plus haut j'ai toujours l'impression que ce que j'écris est pas terrible alors je suis toujours agréablement surprise de voir des commentaires tels que les tiens :) Oui j'ai mis le prochainement, d'ailleurs je pense à toi à chaque fois que je le mets! "Oublie pas le prochainement, sinon Miki va pas être contente! T'as vu comme je fais attention à toi un peu?_

_**Charlie89 :** C'est vrai, ce moment-là est particulièrement mignon :) Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire en tout cas :)_

_**Liloo : Merci :)** Tu me diras si tu suivras ma prochaine histoire alors ;)_

_**Taz94 :** Hola petit diable! Je vais bien, merci :) Promis je chercherai, dès que j'en aurai le courage. Oui tu as bien fait, ça peut donner quelque chose de bien mais ça sera pas exactement dans l'univers de Glee je pense... Plus avec les persos en fait. Mmh. C'est compréhensible ce que je raconte? x) Mais d'abord un petit Rivergron me tenterait bien! Mais non Santana va bien, il ne peut pas leur arriver que du malheur à ces pauvres petites... Oui Alma je l'aime bien aussi, puis elle comptait beaucoup pour Santana, et encore une fois, je trouve ça nul qu'elle n'apparaisse plus du tout dans la série. Et oui, Santana est devenue la petite princesse de Quinn :P Merci encore une fois pour ton commentaire qui explique tout en long et en large, c'est vraiment cool que tu prennes autant de temps pour m'en écrire un :) Et pardon de te rendre guimauve ;)_

* * *

**Welcome to the isle of paradise**

Assise aux côtés de sa future femme, Quinn Fabray regardait pensivement par l'hublot de la fenêtre d'avion où elles se trouvaient actuellement. Sa main jouait machinalement avec les doigts de Santana, qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et avait fini par s'endormir comme un petit bébé. Il faut dire que leurs vies respectives avaient été plutôt remplies ces derniers temps. Entre les préparations pour leur mariage, les allers-retours entre New Haven, New York, Lima et Porto Rico, leurs séances chez le médecin puis enfin la découverte que Santana était enceinte.

La blonde avait sincèrement eu du mal à croire que les choses s'étaient passées aussi facilement, pourtant le résultat était là. Elle avait vu les prises de sang, l'échographie et les tests positifs de la latine. Santana était belle et bien enceinte, et avec un peu de chance les choses réussiraient et leur enfant lui ressemblerait autant qu'à elle. En même temps il n'y avait pas tellement de raisons pour que cela ne soit pas le cas, l'ovule de Santana avait été fécondé avec l'ADN de Quinn. Souriant toute seule à cette réussite, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de déposer sa main sur le ventre de Santana.

Elles avaient déjà parlé de refaire une des pièces à l'étage pour la transformer en chambre pour bébé, en même temps elles n'avaient pas tellement aménagée celle qui se trouvait à côté de la leur. Elles avaient décidé de garder la surprise de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon, bien que cela soit un peu trop tôt pour pouvoir le savoir désormais. Le fait que Quinn ai été enceinte il y a quelques temps les aidait un peu, puisqu'elle pouvait répondre aux questions que Santana se posaient. Quinn avait du y faire face toute seule, puisqu'elle n'avait pas tellement de personnes autour d'elle à questionner.

Déposant ses lèvres dans les cheveux noirs de Santana, Quinn l'y embrassa quelques fois avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Elle sentit Santana bouger et se coller encore plus contre elle, ce qui la fit resserrer son étreinte. La latine bougea une nouvelle fois et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de la blonde quelques secondes, lui indiquant en même temps qu'elle était réveillée. Souriant, Quinn ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de la latine.

**- Tu as bien dormi Bébé ?** demanda la blonde au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Toujours, dans tes bras. Faut que je profite d'ailleurs, puisqu'apparemment on en sera privées la nuit prochaine,** ajouta la latine avec une petite moue contrariée.

**- Cette exigence avait déjà été faite à Noël par ta grand-mère, et tu ne t'es pas gênée pour venir me rejoindre,** rappela Quinn.

**- Je sais,** répondit vaguement Santana. **Mais…**

**- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me rejoindre ?**

**- Si, tu sais que je ne supporte pas de dormir sans toi. Mais si ça nous porte malheur ?**

**- Je ne te savais pas autant superstitieuse,** fit la blonde en arquant un sourcil.

**- Je n'ai pas envie d'ajouter un risque de te perdre,** répondit Santana après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

**- Tu n'as **_**aucune**_** raison de me perdre Tana.**

Cette dernière fit une petite moue et se blotti une nouvelle fois contre sa blonde, qui tourna son visage dans sa direction pour l'embrasser tendrement. Santana la laissa faire et sourit doucement lorsqu'elle réalisa où Quinn avait déposé sa main. Sur son ventre, une nouvelle fois, qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts. La latine se disait quelques fois que c'était sûrement trop tôt pour que leur enfant puisse s'en rendre compte, mais cela en restait très agréable pour elle. Alors, elle ne disait rien pour ne pas prendre le risque que Quinn arrête tout simplement de le faire.

Elles échangèrent encore quelques autres baisers, avant d'être interrompues par la voix de l'hôtesse qui leur demandait de rattacher leurs ceintures. Elles baissèrent l'accoudoir à contrecœur, puisque cela les empêchait désormais de profiter convenablement des bras l'une de l'autre. Mais cela n'empêcha pas pour autant Santana de poser une main sur la joue de Quinn pour pouvoir profiter longuement et sensuellement de ses lèvres.

**- Si on n'était pas sur le point d'atterrir et sous le coup de cette **_**joder**_** de tradition, je t'attirerais dans les toilettes pour profiter de ce corps et de ces lèvres parfaites, **l'informa Santana lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin.

Quinn rougit et leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant. Santana ne changerait définitivement jamais. D'ailleurs, cette dernière rigola malicieusement avant d'embrasser une des joues rosies de sa blonde. Puis elle croisa le regard d'une mère de famille située à côté de leur rangée, qui les regardait avec un petit air réprobateur. Mais Santana plissa les yeux quelques secondes en lui offrant un regard particulièrement noir. Elles avaient eu à faire plusieurs fois à ce genre de comportement, et cela avait à chaque fois mis Quinn dans un drôle d'état. Un mélange entre une certaine forme de malaise et une tristesse à l'idée que quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas puisse les juger et désapprouver leur relation.

Fort heureusement, Quinn ne remarqua rien cette fois, puisqu'elle avait à nouveau fixé son regard sur la vitre de l'avion et Porto Rico que l'on pouvait désormais apercevoir. La femme finie par détourner les yeux et Santana reporta son attention sur Quinn. Cacher ce genre de choses n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais Santana voulait plus que tout protéger sa précieuse blonde contre ce genre de choses. Non en fait, elle voulait la protéger contre tout et n'importe quoi, comme elle avait toujours voulu le faire au lycée. Malheureusement, quand Quinn avait des problèmes, Santana en avait aussi. Ou elle était la cause même des tourments de sa blonde, chose qu'elle regrettait amèrement maintenant. Elle aurait du trouver une autre manière d'attirer son attention, mais après tout cela les avait amenées à où elles étaient aujourd'hui. Sur le point de se marier et de fonder une famille. Souriant à cette idée, Santana embrassa le coin des lèvres de la blonde.

**- Je t'aime, Quinn. **

Surprise dans ses pensées, Quinn quitta l'île qui se rapprochait de plus en plus pour reporter son attention sur Santana. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**- Je t'aime aussi Bébé. Et j'ai hâte de devenir ta femme.**

**- J'ai hâte que tu le deviennes et j'ai hâte de devenir la tienne, **sourit la latine en retour.

Quinn sourit à nouveau avant de se pencher pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de la latine. Ne pouvant pas s'enlacer correctement, Santana se saisit de la main de Quinn alors qu'elles étaient sur le point d'atterrir. Par chance, à la vue des nombreux trajets qu'elles avaient fait ces derniers temps, aucune des deux n'avait peur de quoique ce soit. Quinn avait uniquement peur des petits espaces clos et des bois, et Santana… Santana on cherche encore.

Lorsqu'elles furent sorties de l'avion, elles attendirent longuement pour passer les multiples sécurités de l'aéroport pour pouvoir enfin récupérer leurs bagages. Elles avaient déjà apporté pas mal de choses lors de leurs précédents voyages par ici, si bien qu'elles n'avaient que deux valises chacune ainsi qu'un bagage à main. Remplis à ras-bord certes, mais c'était tout. Elles prirent un chariot que Santana insista pour pousser, malgré les nombreuses protestations de Quinn. Elles savaient toutes les deux que la grossesse de Santana n'allait définitivement pas être facile à la vue de leurs deux caractères respectifs.

Judy, Maribel et Alberto devaient les rejoindre dans deux jours, mais Alma était déjà présente sur son île natale. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui vint les chercher, accompagnée d'Emilio. Ce dernier s'était rapproché de Santana de manière assez flagrante lorsqu'il avait apprit ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait beaucoup culpabilisé apparemment, et avait présenté ses excuses à Santana un nombre incalculable de fois, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière le supplie de ne plus jamais reparler de cette histoire. C'était ce qu'elle voulait d'ailleurs, et Quinn avait bien prévenu tout le monde qu'il était hors de question que cela revienne sur le tapis. Les choses étaient réglées et passées, et elle ne voulait pas que le retour de sa petite-amie à Porto Rico soit assombrie à cause de cette histoire.

**- Ils sont là,** fit Santana en désignant un endroit dans la foule d'un signe de tête. **Ce grand dadet est repérable de n'importe où…**

Quinn rigola doucement et suivit la direction indiquée par Santana. Contrairement à l'année précédente, ce genre de phrases n'étaient pas dites avec une rancœur particulière, mais une espèce d'ironie amicale bien connue de ceux qui fréquentaient Santana Lopez.

**- Holà rubita (blondinette),** fit Emilio en faisant la bise à Quinn alors qu'Alma serrait sa petite-fille dans ses bras.

Rubita était définitivement devenu le surnom officiel de Quinn dans la famille de Santana. En même temps elle était la seule blonde à des kilomètres à la ronde, mise à part celles qui se teignaient les cheveux. En tout cas chez les Lopez, elle était la seule. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. C'était une preuve de plus à ses yeux qu'elle était définitivement intégrée et appréciée au sein de la famille de sa future femme, et cela comptait énormément à ses yeux. Et elle espérait qu'un jour Santana serait aussi bien intégrée chez les Fabray, bien qu'il faudrait pour cela qu'elle reprenne peu à peu contact avec eux… Mis à part Frannie, elle n'en n'avait invité aucun d'ailleurs. Par respect envers sa mère, et parce qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de les voir à un des plus beaux jours de toute sa vie.

Après les salutations, Emilio leur proposa d'aller boire un café à l'aéroport, ce qu'elles acceptèrent avec plaisir. Mis à part pour la partie du café, puisque Santana était désormais enceinte et que toutes boissons à base de caféine était désormais proscrite, ainsi que l'alcool. A son plus grand désespoir, mais Quinn avait été très ferme sur ce sujet et elle ne voulait pas mettre en danger leur précieux bébé non plus. Ce fut donc avec une petite grimace déçue que Santana commanda un jus de mangue, tout en lorgnant sur la tasse fumante de son cousin. Par soutien moral, Quinn avait décidé d'arrêter le café et l'alcool elle aussi.

Mais pour cela, elles devraient se débrouiller pour trouver une excuse plausible, puisque pas tout le monde était au courant de leur projet bébé. Pas par honte ou quoique ce soit naturellement, mais elles avaient préféré attendre quelques temps avant de l'annoncer autour d'elles. Seuls leurs parents, Frannie, Alma, Puck, Blaine et Brittany étaient au courant de cette petite histoire.

_**- Alors ? On est stressée cousinette ?**_ taquina Emilio en regardant Santana tapoter ses ongles sur la table.

_**- Qu'il se passe quelque chose de mal oui,**_ avoua Santana en haussant les épaules.

_**- Abuela, vos deux mères et vous-mêmes n'avez pas arrêté de harceler les gens qui ont eu le malheur d'accepter de s'occuper de vous. Il n'y a aucune raison que cela se passe mal.**_

_**- Mouais… On verra bien de toute manière.**_

Quinn sourit et leva les yeux au ciel devant la petite moue de Santana, avant de croiser le regard amusé d'Alma. En vérité, la blonde était un peu plus inquiète à chaque heure qui passait, elle espérait sincèrement que tout allait bien se dérouler, comme elles l'avaient prévu. Emilio n'avait pas tout à fait tort lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elles harcelaient les personnes chargées de choses bien particulières dans leur cérémonie. Mais Quinn avait sincèrement envie que cette journée soit parfaite et qu'elles puissent s'en souvenir longuement et agréablement tout le reste de leur vie.

Leurs boissons terminées, elles furent toutes les deux amenées dans l'hôtel qu'elles avaient en grande partie loué pour leur mariage. Elles n'étaient pas les seules dans l'hôtel durant la semaine, contrairement à ce qui serait le cas samedi prochain. Comme prévu dans les plans d'Alma, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans des chambres séparées, et séparées par un étage qui plus est, ce qui fit râler Santana. Mais Alma fit taire sa petite-fille d'un regard, ce qui amusa d'ailleurs grandement Quinn, bien que cette dernière ne dise rien. Finalement, rejoindre Santana serait encore plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Le temps de déposer leurs affaires et de prendre une dans leurs chambres respectives, et elles durent repartir de l'hôtel pour aller manger avec Enrique, sa femme, Sofia et l'oncle et la tante de Santana. Alma était également de la partie, seul Emilio avait du aller travailler et manquait donc à l'appel. Quinn prit un petit moment pour appeler sa mère, avant de retourner auprès de la famille de Santana. Elle les adorait vraiment, et cela lui redonnait l'impression d'être en vacances, un peu comme l'année dernière.

La soirée fut particulièrement agréable, même s'il commençait à faire particulièrement chaud dans ce restaurant. Sofia ne tenant plus en place, Santana proposa à ses parents de l'emmener faire un tour dehors, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Quinn l'accompagna naturellement, profitant de l'occasion pour passer un peu de temps avec sa brune. Cette dernière lui attrapa d'ailleurs la main en souriant, tenant Sofia de l'autre, avant de les entraîner en direction de la sortie. L'air bien plus frais leur caressa agréablement le visage.

**- Un peu d'air frais fait vraiment du bien, **commenta Quinn en souriant.

**- A qui le dis-tu… C'est un vrai four là-dedans !**

La blonde rigola et suivit Sofia des yeux qui s'était mise à courir en direction de la balançoire située sur l'espace de jeux. Elles la rejoignirent d'un pas tranquille, échangeant quelques banalités sur des sujets qui avaient été abordés leur du repas. Arrivées à destination, Santana s'appuya contre un poteau et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn pour la coller contre elle. La blonde sourit et se laissa faire, se laissant même complètement aller contre elle. Il était agréable de voir que les gestes de Santana restaient toujours aussi tendres à son égard, malgré le fait qu'elles étaient ensemble depuis plus d'une année maintenant. Plus d'une année… Elle avait parfait l'impression que leur premier baiser datait de hier.

**- A quoi tu penses ?** demanda la brune au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

**- Que je n'ai pas vu l'année passer.**

**- Moi non plus,** avoua Santana. **Le temps passe trop vite à tes côtés.**

Souriant tendrement une nouvelle fois, Quinn tourna le visage pour embrasser Santana, avant de se resserrer dans ses bras. En plus de ses baisers, les bras chauds et protecteurs de la latine étaient quelque chose dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Elle profitait de pouvoir être dans ce genre de position d'ailleurs, puisque dans quelques mois elle se voyait déjà avoir peur d'écraser leur bébé lorsque Santana la prendrait dans ses bras de cette manière.

_**- Santana vient me pousser !**_

La voix de Sofia s'éleva de la balançoire où elle se trouvait, et elle usa d'un ton qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec celui de Santana lorsqu'elle exigeait quelque chose qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Cela fit d'ailleurs sourire Quinn d'un air amusé. Santana soupira et déposa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de Quinn avant de rejoindre Sofia à grandes enjambées.

_**- On dit « Santana est-ce que tu peux venir me pousser, s'il te plait ? » jeune fille**_, lança-t-elle en s'approchant de Sofia.

_**- Pardon Tia. **_

Quinn sourit doucement en voyant sa brune lever les yeux au ciel, avant d'accéder à la demande de la petite latine. C'était avec ce genre de moments que Quinn savait que Santana sera une bonne mère pour leur enfant à venir. Elle ne semblait nullement agacée par le fait de pousser Sofia pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et était même prise par le jeu. Sofia fut même la première à se lasser de la balançoire et entraîna Santana avec elle sur le toboggan, avant de vouloir grimper dans un arbre. Santana l'y accompagna également, et la blonde était tellement amusée par l'observation de ces deux complices qu'elle n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un la rejoignait.

**- Ah bah vous êtes là. On commençait à se demander si vous n'aviez pas kidnappé la petite pour la revendre au marché noir.**

Sursautant, Quinn se retourna pour faire face à Alma Lopez qui regardait Santana et Sofia avec un petit sourire amusé. Quinn sourit à son tour avant de croiser les bras et de reporter son attention à son tour sur les deux Lopez.

**- Je ne suis pas sûre de laquelle des deux s'amuse le plus,** fit Quinn en souriant toujours.

**- Je crains que Santana ne reste définitivement une grande gamine. Je ne pensais pas un jour qu'elle finirait par se marier. Je regrette d'avoir réagi de cette manière en apprenant ses préférences sexuelles, même si c'était pour cette danseuse aux mœurs très louches à la base.**

Malgré elle, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Elle aimait Santana et elle savait que Santana l'aimait en retour, mais entendre les anciennes histoires de San' lui faisait particulièrement bizarre. Par pure jalousie très certainement, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. D'ailleurs Alma ne manqua pas cette grimace, puisqu'elle sourit en la voyant.

**- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Quinn. Assez bien pour rendre Santana heureuse, peut-être même comme elle ne l'a jamais été précédemment. **

**- Elle mérite d'être heureuse,** répondit Quinn en observant le visage rieur de Santana.

**- Je suis d'accord avec cela. Tu sais comme je tiens à elle Quinn, et je suis sincèrement heureuse de savoir que je vais pouvoir voir sa progéniture.**

Quinn eut un nouveau petit sourire mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elles n'avaient pas avoué la nature de leur enfant à venir autour d'elles, mais elle se sentait profondément mal à l'aise de le cacher à Alma. Elle avait toujours été un grand soutien pour les deux amoureuses et elle méritait de savoir la réalité. Cependant, le petit couple n'en n'avait pas parlé ensemble. Même si Quinn ne voyait aucune raison à ce que cela dérange Santana si son Abuelita adorée apprenait que cet enfant aurait les caractéristiques des deux.

**- Tu es bien silencieuse, Quinn Fabray.**

Evidemment. Alma avait la particularité de tout deviner, et elle arrivait à le faire avec Quinn d'une manière particulièrement oppressante. Quinn se mordit donc brièvement la lèvre inférieure avant de tourner la tête dans la direction de la grand-mère de Santana.

**- Vous savez garder un secret Alma ?** demanda Quinn au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Bien sûr.**

La blonde hésita une nouvelle fraction de seconde en se mordillant toujours la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait peur que Santana prenne cela pour une trahison, mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Et la blonde n'était pas une très bonne menteuse, elle ne se voyait pas raconter n'importe quoi à la grand-mère de sa petite-amie.

**- Crache le morceau Quinn.**

**- Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler de ces scientifiques qui essayent de faire faire un bébé à deux femmes ?**

**- Sans donneur de sperme, tu veux dire ?**

**- Oui c'est cela. En fait ils ont essayé d'utiliser l'ADN d'une femme pour féconder, plutôt que celui d'un homme.**

**- Très vaguement une fois à la télévision, mais je dois dire que je n'y ai pas trop prêté attention. Pourquoi ?**

**- Santana et moi… On s'est portées candidates pour ce test, en quelques sortes. **

**- Sois plus claire Quinn,** fit Alma en fronçant les sourcils et en se tournant vers la blonde.

**- Santana porte mon enfant, aussi bien moralement que génétiquement parlant. **

Quinn avait beau fouillé dans sa mémoire, ce fut la première fois qu'elle vit Alma Lopez bouche bée et sans la capacité de répondre quoique ce soit pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes d'affilé. De son côté, Santana du remarquer que quelque chose clochait entre les deux femmes, puisqu'elle les rejoignit assez rapidement.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- J'ai révélé la nature de notre bébé à ta grand-mère,** répondit Quinn en détournant brièvement les yeux d'Alma pour les poser sur Santana.

**- Vous voulez dire, que le bébé que Santana porte en ce moment précis dans son ventre, aura non-seulement ses gênes mais les tiens ?**

**- Oui Abuela,** répondit simplement Santana.

**- Mon dieu, je crains fortement pour son caractère…**

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et Quinn rigola doucement, alors que Sofia continuait à faire des acrobaties sur l'air de jeu. C'est vrai que la nouvelle pouvait choquer les gens et les deux jeunes femmes en avaient conscience. C'était pour protéger Santana et le bébé qu'elles n'avaient pas donné cette information à tout le monde, la demoiselle devenant de plus en plus connue aux USA et en Europe, elles avaient peur que les choses s'emballent un peu. Non pas qu'elles n'avaient pas confiance en leurs proches, mais il était tellement facile d'avoir la langue qui fourche…

**- Mais motus et bouche cousue Abuelita. Personne d'autre n'est au courant.**

**- Je sais garder un secret Pequeña. **

•••

Une heure et demie plus tard, Quinn était de retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elles étaient retournées dans le restaurant peu après avoir avoué la totalité de la nature de leur bébé, puis étaient rentrées à l'hôtel, accompagnée par Alma qui y logeait aussi. Sa chambre à coucher se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Santana, à l'étage située au dessus de celle de Quinn. Cette dernière avait passé un peu de temps avec sa petite-amie à se promener sur la plage, tentant de repousser le moment où elle serait séparée d'elle. Mais c'était désormais le cas, puisqu'il était passé une heure du matin lorsqu'elle avait passé le seuil de sa porte.

Soupirant doucement, elle s'était débarrassée de sa robe et avait enfilé un petit top par-dessus ses sous-vêtements. Il faisait toujours terriblement chaud, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit. Quinn avait par la suite parcouru Facebook et Twitter, avant d'aller respirer un peu d'air frais sur le balcon de sa chambre. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle allait se tourner et se retourner pendant de longues heures dans son lit avant de pouvoir s'endormir. L'absence de Santana à ses côtés la rendait déjà un peu triste, témoignant ainsi d'à quel point elle avait besoin de sa présence.

Les mains appuyées sur la rambarde du balcon, elle regardait la plage et l'océan devant ses yeux, ainsi que les quelques personnes qui s'y trouvaient encore. Des amoureux pour la plupart, ou des amoureux à en devenir très certainement. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque quelque chose tomba juste à côté de ses pieds. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se pencher pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, reconnaissant finalement un des t-shirts de Santana. Elle sourit et le porta à son nez pour respirer le parfum de sa petite-amie, avant de se relever et de se pencher légèrement par-dessus la barrière pour tenter de voir le balcon du dessus.

**- Bébé ?** appela-t-elle.

**- Shhhhht. **

Quinn fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer, avant de voir une ficelle descendre en direction d'elle. _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? »_ se demanda-t-elle à voix basse, faisant néanmoins rigoler Santana au dessus d'elle.

**- Attache-la à la barrière,** murmura Santana d'une voix à peine audible. **Abuela est juste à côté et a sa porte de balcon ouverte.**

Se demandant où Santana voulait en venir, Quinn obéit néanmoins et fit un nœud à l'aide de la corde. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de voir que cette dernière bougeait, et fini par comprendre que c'était Santana qui la faisait tourner. Un morceau de papier avec une pincette arriva à la hauteur de ses yeux, et Quinn s'en saisit avant de le déplier pour lire ce qu'il contenait. Elle reconnu sans peine l'écriture en pattes de mouches de Santana.

**_« Je t'ai envoyé ton doudou! C'est mieux qu'on parle comme ça, Abuela a du avoir mis mon téléphone sur écoute ou un truc du genre. Tu me manques,Q. Je t'aime. »_**

Quinn sourit doucement et rentra brièvement dans sa chambre pour se saisir du stylo au logo de l'hôtel déposé sur ce qui servait de bureau, juste à côté de la télé. Elle retourna au balcon et s'assit sur une des chaises pour répondre à sa petite-amie.

_**« Tu tiens bien ton caractère de quelqu'un mi Amor. Tu me manques aussi… Merci pour le t-shirt. J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour pouvoir sentir tes bras autour de moi. Je t'aime Tana.**_

_**P.S Je te mets mon haut avec ce petit mot… C'était celui que je portais jusqu'à maintenant ;-) »**_

Hésitant une fraction de seconde, Quinn haussa les épaules avant d'enlever son top et de l'attacher autour de la corde. Puis elle pinça le morceau de papier à l'aide de la pincette, avant de faire glisser la corde pour amener sa réponse jusque vers Santana. Elle sourit en réalisant à quel point elle devait manquer à Santana pour que cette dernière aille se creuser la tête à ce point pour trouver un moyen de rentrer en contact avec elle. C'était définitivement plus sûr que le téléphone, puisqu'Alma avait apparemment le sommeil très léger. La réponse de la latine arriva deux ou trois minutes plus tard, et la blonde s'en saisit aussi rapidement que possible.

_**« Celui que tu portais jusqu'à maintenant ? Quinn Fabray si tu es actuellement nue ou topless sur ton balcon, je te jure que je te fais entrer dans les ordres, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais merci quand même, j'adore ton parfum et ton odeur. »**_

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, amusée et affligée à la fois par la jalousie de la latine. Comme si c'était dans ses habitudes de se promener à moitié à poil sur un balcon où tout le monde pouvait la voir. Certes elle était en sous-vêtement, mais cela revenait à se promener en bikini en quelques sortes non ? D'autant plus que de toute manière la serviette qu'elle avait mis à sécher sur la rambarde protégeait du regard des passants.

_**« Je suis en sous-vêtements et ma serviette me protège des yeux du reste du monde… Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de me voir nue Bébé. Fatiguée ? »**_

_**« Encore heureux… Tu m'appartiendras bientôt officiellement de toute manière. Fatiguée oui, mais je sais que je vais galérer à dormir, alors j'attends encore un peu. Et toi ? »**_

_**« Et j'ai hâte. Aussi, mais on en est au même point. Je ne suis pas spécialement motivée à attendre de longues heures pour m'endormir. J'ai besoin de tes bras et d'entendre ta voix me dire que tu m'aimes pour m'endormir. »**_

_**« Et c'est avec ce genre de phrases que je t'aime encore plus. J'ai oublié de te demander… Quels sous-vêtements tu portes exactement ? »**_

En recevant ce message, Quinn ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et elle entendit distinctement les rires de Santana se mêler aux siens. Elle resterait donc définitivement la même, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche, elle n'hésita cependant pas à répondre. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de se sentir mal à l'aise en étant entièrement nue devant Santana. Cette dernière avait réussi à faire s'envoler ses craintes et ses différents malaises en quelques mois seulement.

_**« Cet ensemble rouge sang que tu aimes tant… Celui à dentelles, tu sais ? Et toi ? »**_

_**« Oh oui je sais… J'avais espéré que tu le porte lors de notre nuit de noce pour tout t'avouer. Moi je porte une nuisette, je ne me balade pas en sous-vêtements sur mon balcon. »**_

_**« Je t'ai prévu d'autres surprises pour la nuit de noce. Je ne me baladerais pas en sous-vêtements sur mon balcon si tu n'avais pas décidé d'écouter ces superstitions... »**_

Elles continuèrent à s'envoyer ainsi des messages pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, avant qu'elles ne décident d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher. Parler de cette manière à Santana était particulièrement agréable, même si cela ne remplaçait certes pas son corps chaud à côté du sien. Mais le cœur de la blonde fut bien moins serré lorsqu'elle se glissa sous ses draps en sentant le t-shirt de Santana. Quinn soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se saisir de son téléphone portable et pouvoir observer son fond d'écran avant de fermer les yeux. Le visage de Santana lui tirant la langue fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer profondément dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Finish my friends!_

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Quinn a-t-elle eu raison de mettre Alma dans la confidence? Mignonne Santana qui joue avec Sofia non? :) Et notre brune est vraiment très ingénieuse finalement... Bref, dites-moi tout ce qu'il se passe :)_

_Le prochain chapitre sera consacré au mariage, si tout se passe bien. Parce que... Non, lisez le prochainement, vous verrez bien ;)_

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason_**

_**Je suis profondément endormie, jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange caresse parcourt mon corps. Quelque chose de rampant glisse sur mes jambes, remontant de plus en plus sur mon corps. Mes cuisses, mon ventre… Etrangement froid et dur, cette chose finie par m'interpeler, malgré la fatigue intense qui est toujours emparée de mon corps. Ouvrant doucement mes yeux, je sens mon cœur rater un battement alors que je pousse un hurlement de terreur. Un serpent énorme, python ou boa je n'en sais foutre rien, se tient dresser devant moi, prêt à attaquer.**_

_Qui parle? Qui se fait attaquer par un serpent? Aha bonnes questions :P_

_Passez un bon week-end et à lundi!_

_Je vous embrasse :)_

**_Louguia_**


	20. Je vous déclare désormais

_Bonjour mes petits amours!_

_Alors, passé un bon week-end? Mieux que le mien j'espère, j'ai fini avec une migraine et un bobo à l'oeil, mais c'est peut-être parce que j'ai fais un peu la fête... Mais chut, faut pas dire. Les gens autour de moi croient encore que je suis un petit ange ;)_

_J'ai remarqué que j'ai eu moins de commentaires lors du précédent chapitre, alors je me demandais si cela vous avait moins plu que les précédents?_

_Comme dit vendredi, ce chapitre est consacré au mariage de Quinn et Santana, alors enjoy et ne mangez pas trop de dragées! _

**_/!\ Guest stars dans ce chapitre ;) /!\_**

_Bonne lecture :)_

_**covergirls06 :** Santana fera une bonne mère oui, on est d'accord :) Et oui, bébé Quinntana va démarrer la vie avec une sacré dose de caractère, ça promet x)_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** J'avoue que ça aurait paru bizarre x) C'était une idée comme une autre, en principe c'est là qu'on est dérangés le moins! Bah pour l'avion il suffit de relever l'accoudoir, pas bien compliqué ;) Sofia est toute choue et prend Santana comme modèle, je trouvais ça drôle à écrire. Il y a une Santana par génération chez les Lopez (a) J'ai déjà une idée mais je ne dirai rien du tout! Fille, garçon, triplés... Motus et bouche cousue! Quoique ça serait drôle de les voir se débattre avec trois bébés avec les pires traits de caractères de Quinn et Santana x) Je n'avais pas pensé à Roméo et Juliette, mais c'est vrai que ça fait un peu ce genre là :)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** La même c'est possible, mais Santana on a déjà mis le grappin dessus et je ne crois pas que Quinn soit du genre partageuse x) Mais n'ai pas peur mon enfant... (Imagine la voix du serpent dans le Livre de la jungle, pour le petit effet.)_

_**Totoche77 :** Moh merci :) Oui, Quinn et Santana sont un peu accueillies en petites princesses, mais elles vont se marier après tout quand même! Oui le bébé va avoir un caractère détonnant ;) Santana a de la suite dans les idées quand il s'agit de parler avec Quinn, c'est un bon motivateur mine de rien... Oui je compte écrire une autre fic', mais sur du Rivergron. Mais elle sera bien plus courte que celle-là je pense... Quoique j'avais dis ça pour JGAR et finalement elle sera presque plus longue que EGBA x)  
_

_**Mikiido :** Oh merci beaucoup :) Mdr je suis sûre que ça aurait été le cas tiens :P Merci de ton gentil commentaire en tout cas :)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Bah quoi c'est vrai x) Mais c'est pas grave! J'aime toujours lire tes commentaires qui me font beaucoup rire de toute manière :P T'as un sérieux grain, tu le sais ça? (L) Oui je ferai une autre fiction, mais ça sera du Rivergron en principe, j'espère que tu la suivras quand même (a) Tiens, v'la tes médocs! (Timbrée, va.)_

_**Taz94 :** Mdr avec ton commentaire tu viens de péter tous les records de longueur, c'est beau x) Bien qu'on a toujours dis que la longueur ne comptait pas, mais après ça je ne peux pas aider plus *siffle* Oui je vais commencer une autre histoire, mais du Rivergron cette fois! Et après je ferai l'histoire dont j'ai déjà parlé, celle un peu policière. Mais je vais devoir réfléchir plus longuement comment la tourner, histoire que ça ne parte pas dans tous les sens! Mais j'aime le guimauve moi u_u Et non, le jour J est aujourd'hui, c'est beau :') Mdr Quinnie l'ourson, ça me tue à chaque fois x) Et je ne ferai pas de commentaires sur le Faberry, mais Santana t'envoie déjà rôtir en enfer *siffle* Vous ne verrez en principe pas la nuit de noce PERVERSE, mais vous en aurez un petit aperçu ;) Si mon chapitre a été génial, ton commentaire l'est tout autant et c'est vraiment un plaisir d'écrire pour des gens comme toi :) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire (L)_

* * *

**Je vous déclare désormais... Femmes et femmes.**

**P.O.V Santana**

Je suis profondément endormie, jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange caresse parcourt mon corps. Quelque chose de rampant glisse sur mes jambes, remontant de plus en plus sur mon corps. Mes cuisses, mon ventre… Etrangement froid et dur, cette chose finie par m'interpeler, malgré la fatigue intense qui est toujours emparée de mon corps. Ouvrant doucement mes yeux, je sens mon cœur rater un battement alors que je pousse un hurlement de terreur. Un serpent énorme, python ou boa je n'en sais foutre rien, se tient dresser devant moi, prêt à attaquer.

Puis j'ouvre les yeux une bonne fois pour toute, sortant de ce terrible cauchemar. Je me trouve toujours allongée sur le lit de l'hôtel dans lequel Quinn et moi avons élu domicile il y a quelques jours. Mon drap est entortillé autour de ma taille et de ma gorge, et je l'enlève d'un geste agacé. Quinn me manque, on ne s'est pas vues depuis avant-hier soir, à cause de cette put… fichue tradition. La savoir qu'à quelques mètres de moi et ne pas pouvoir voir son visage angélique me rend malade. Par chance nous avons continué de communiquer avec m système ingénieux, en toute humilité, que j'ai imaginé lors de notre première nuit par ici. Ces petits mots me font sourire, m'attendrissent ou titille largement ma libido qui semble sur le point d'exploser. Cette semaine sans pouvoir la toucher est une véritable torture. Comment étais-je censée résister si elle me tentait à longueur de temps avec son corps parfait, ses yeux si mystérieusement attirant, son sourire incroyable, sa peau qui devenait de plus en plus sombre à cause du soleil… Comment diable faisait-elle pour être aussi parfaite ? Il y avait quelque chose d'inhumain chez Quinn, personne ne pouvait décemment être parfait. Pourtant elle, elle l'était.

Je vous parle de la perfection de ma future-femme, mais ce n'est personne d'autre que Brittany qui se tient à mes côtés, me regardant avec une certaine forme d'inquiétude. Fermant les yeux, je me couche sur le côté en gémissant.

•••

**- Tu vas bien ? Ta grand-mère m'a faite entrer pour te réveiller, puis je t'ai entendue hurler…**

**- Un cauchemar,** répondit Santana en passant une main sur son front. **J'étais en train de me faire attaquer par un serpent énorme, qui s'enroulait autour de moi… Horrible.**

**- Si c'est un python ou un boa, ça veut dire que tu es frustrée sexuellement,** répondit songeusement Brittany en s'asseyant sur le lit.

**- Tu m'étonnes,** marmonna Santana.

**- Et s'il était enroulé autour de toi,** continua Brittany comme si de rien n'était,** ça veut dire que la personne avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air va partager avec toi une très grande complicité charnelle. **

**- Où est Quinn ? **

Brittany, qui avait perdu son regard par la baie vitrée, le reporta sur Santana avec un petit sourire. Aujourd'hui était le jour de leur mariage, et tous les invités se trouvaient dans l'hôtel ou en ville, mais ils avaient l'interdiction formelle de mettre un pied sur la plage tant que l'heure de la cérémonie n'était pas là. Quinn et Santana ne pouvaient donc pas se voir, par chance c'était les dernières heures.

**- Avec sa mère et Blaine. Elle est en train de se préparer je crois. Ta mère et Alma ne vont pas tarder à arriver non plus. **

**- J'ai envie de lui parler,** soupira Santana, **mais ma grand-mère nous a confisqué nos téléphones. **

**- Je peux arranger ça. Tu connais le numéro de téléphone de Judy ?**

Santana le lui donna sans réellement réfléchir à ce que Brittany pouvait bien faire pour l'aider. Elle semblait avoir sa petite idée. Cela pouvait sembler certes étrange que Santana connaisse le numéro de sa belle-mère, mais pour sa défense elle l'avait tellement composé ces derniers temps qu'elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Brittany se saisit du téléphone de la chambre de Santana et fit le numéro de téléphone de la mère de Quinn.

**- Judy ? C'est Brittany, est-ce que je peux parler à Quinn ?**

**- …**

**- Merci beaucoup.**

Toute souriante, Brittany tendis le combiné à Santana, qui sauta littéralement sur le téléphone. Elle avait déjà entendu le _« allô ? »_ de Quinn, et était plus que pressée d'avoir une conversation avec sa petite-amie, et d'au moins pouvoir entendre sa voix.

**- Brittany ?** fit la voix inquiète de Quinn. **Quelque chose ne va pas avec Santana ?**

**- Tout va bien avec ta fantastique future femme,** fit Santana en souriant.** Ne laisse pas présager que c'est moi, sinon on va nous tuer. Tu vas bien ?**

**- Attends…**

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Quinn se débrouilla pour se débarrasser de sa mère et de Blaine, pour pouvoir répondre aux questions de sa brune sans attirer l'attention. Judy fut donc envoyée à travers l'hôtel pour mettre la main sur Frannie pour une raison quelconque, et Blaine chargé d'aller lui chercher un jus de mangue, alors que Quinn et Santana savaient parfaitement qu'ils n'en servaient pas dans cet hôtel.

**- Voilà,** reprit Quinn au téléphone. **Je vais bien, mais je suis stressée. Et tu me manques.**

**- Tu me manques aussi Babygirl. Ça me fait un bien fou d'entendre ta voix. **

**- A moi aussi, **sourit Quinn. **Tu as bien dormi ?**

**- J'ai rêvé que je me faisais attaquer par un serpent, mais à part ça oui.**

**- Charmant.**

**- Oui hein ? Mais d'après Brittany ça veut dire que je suis frustrée sexuellement, alors j'espère que toi tu t'es bien reposée cette nuit…**

Quinn rigola pour toute réponse, faisant sourire Santana à son tour. Leur conversation ne dura pas très longtemps, mais cela suffit à faire tenir la latine jusqu'à la cérémonie. Elle dut raccrocher un peu brusquement en entendant frapper à la porte, signifiant que sa mère et sa grand-mère étaient sur le point d'arriver pour la transformer en grande poupée Barbie. Elle ronchonnait, mais c'était pour la forme, en vérité Santana était ravie qu'on s'occupe d'elle de cette manière. Elle adorait quand Quinn prenait le soin et le temps de lui laver les cheveux, par exemple.

•••

**- Quinn, respire ma chérie, tout va bien aller.**

Les mots apaisants de Judy Fabray résonnaient à intervalles régulières dans la pièce, lorsque l'angoisse et les craintes de sa fille se faisaient trop grandes. Comme à l'instant, où elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Elle ne supportait plus cette attente interminable jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve enfin Santana sur cette maudite plage. Ne pas savoir comment elle allait à cet instant la rendait à moitié folle, malgré l'échange téléphonique qu'elles avaient eu tout à l'heure grâce à Brittany.

**- Quinn,** répéta Blaine en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

Quinn soupira doucement mais s'arrêta cette fois, ce qui vexa légèrement sa mère qui constata que la technique de Blaine avait été plus efficace que la sienne. La future mariée se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient descendus une fois qu'elle avait été prête. Santana se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir, rendant leur proximité encore plus grande qu'il y a quelques heures. La fenêtre donnant sur la rue de l'autre côté de la plage, la blonde ne pouvait même pas voir si les bancs s'étaient remplis et si tout allait bien.

Le père de Quinn n'étant plus de ce monde, c'était Andreas qui allait l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Ce dernier avait été sincèrement surpris et profondément touché de la demande de celle qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme sa fille. Cela lui avait prouvé que la demoiselle l'acceptait officiellement dans la famille et dans la vie de sa mère. Santana, elle, n'ayant pas ce problème, y serait menée au bras de son père. Soupirant doucement, Quinn releva le visage lorsqu'elle entendit que l'on frappait à la porte.

**- Maman, il faut que tu rejoignes les invités maintenant…**

Frannie avait passé sa tête par la porte qu'elle avait ouverte juste ce qu'il fallait pour la laisser passer elle. Quinn devina que c'était dans l'unique but qu'elle ne voit rien de ce qu'il se trouvait en dehors de ces quatre murs, et cela l'agaça encore un peu plus. Comprenant parfaitement les tourments de sa petite sœur puisqu'elle les avait vécus il y a quelques années maintenant, Frannie laissa sortir sa mère après qu'elle ai embrassé Quinn avant d'entrer dans la pièce pour fermer délicatement la porte.

**- Santana t'embrasse « Little Q »,** sourit Frannie en embrassant délicatement la joue de sa sœur.

**- Tu l'as vue ?** demanda Quinn en se redressant brusquement.

**- Il y a une dizaine de minutes oui, je lui ai apporté de la glace.**

**- Comment elle va ?**

**- Stressée, tout comme toi je suppose. Elle est persuadée que tu es à deux doigts de prendre le vol du retour pour t'enfuir en courant. **

Quinn soupira doucement en se laissant aller contre la chaise. Elle savait parfaitement que cette idée n'était pas dû à un manque de confiance de la part de Santana, mais à cause de la distance qui avaient été instaurée entre elle et Quinn depuis quelques jours. Du reste, Quinn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre cette chose là non plus. Attendre éternellement que la femme de sa vie veuille bien apparaître sur le chemin menant jusqu'à l'hôtel ne lui disait vraiment rien du tout. Frannie devant repartir presque aussitôt pour aller s'asseoir à son tour, Quinn se retrouva seule avec Blaine.

**- Comment tu te sens ?** demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant aux côtés de la blonde.

**- Je ne dois pas être loin de la crise de nerfs,** avoua Quinn. **J'ai hâte de me retrouver à l'autel.**

**- Santana va avoir les yeux qui vont sortir de la tête quand elle te verra,** plaisanta Blaine.

Malgré elle, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait longuement hésité sur la robe qu'elle devrait porté, demandant à des personnes aux goûts sûrs de l'accompagner. Santana ayant déjà mis la main sur Kurt, Quinn réquisitionna la présence de Blaine, de sa sœur et de sa mère pour les essayages. Il y a quelques temps elle aurait également demandé à Rachel de lui donner son avis, mais malheureusement elles ne s'étaient toujours pas réadresser la parole. Heureusement, vous dirait plutôt Santana qui détestait toujours aussi cordialement la diva.

**- Tu crois ?** demanda la blonde d'une petite voix.

**- Bien sûr. Sérieux Q, tu t'es regardée ? Tu es magnifique. Si je n'étais pas gay je suis sûr que je serais en train de te faire du rentre-dedans pour que tu laisses tomber Santana et qu'on s'enfuît ensemble.**

Ce fut cette fois un grand éclat de rire qui secoua Quinn. Blaine plaisantait et elle le savait parfaitement. Cela lui fit un bien énorme de rigoler, et elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi Blaine Anderson comme témoin, il avait été parfait. Toujours présent pour elle, répondant au téléphone même à 1h du matin alors qu'il avait les cours et que Quinn ne se rendait pas compte de l'heure tardive… Il lui avait même proposé d'organiser une fête d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, mais Quinn avait préféré qu'il s'allie à Brittany pour lui organiser une soirée avec Santana. Ce qui avait été fait haut la main, et Quinn et Santana avaient passé une soirée au restaurant en amoureuse lorsqu'elles se trouvaient à New York, avant d'être emmenée pour faire un tour de calèche dans le centre-ville de la grande pomme. Un des moments les plus romantiques de toute sa vie, et le partager avec Santana avait rendu la chose magique. Elle se souviendrait très certainement de cette soirée toute sa vie.

**- Ne dis jamais ce genre de choses quand Santana est là,** sourit Quinn.

Blaine lui sourit en retour et attrapa la main de la blonde pour la serrer doucement, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. _« Cette pièce est pire qu'un hall de gare »_ pensa Quinn en se retenant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Ce fut à nouveau Frannie, qui vint chercher Blaine cette fois. Il devait se tenir devant l'autel avant l'arrivée de Quinn et Santana, ce qui signifiait que le mariage n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Andreas devrait d'ailleurs arriver d'une minute à l'autre, d'après ce que dis Frannie. Blaine se releva et jeta un coup d'œil à Quinn avant de suivre l'aînée des Fabray.

**- Ça va aller Q ?** demanda-t-il en la regardant attentivement.

**- Oui oui,** répondit-elle vaguement avant de se relever à son tour et de prendre son ami dans ses bras. **Merci pour tout Blaine. Tu as été parfait.**

**- Santana et toi méritez le meilleur,** fit Blaine en lui souriant. **On se retrouve devant l'autel.**

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet du crâne en faisant attention à ne pas la décoiffer, avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce. Seule, Quinn poussa un nouveau soupir, elle n'avait l'impression de ne faire que cela depuis ce matin, avant de s'approcher du miroir de la pièce. Était-elle vraiment aussi belle que ce que Blaine lui avait dit ? Elle regarda sa robe de mariée d'un blanc immaculé, sans manche, et avec quelques légères décorations. Elle n'avait pas voulu se promener avec une robe de mariée qui pèse deux cents kilos à cause des ornements qui avaient été rajoutés dessus. Celle-là était classe, sobre tout en restant très jolie et en ne lui donnant pas l'impression d'être une mamie de 50 ans. Et surtout elle ne faisait pas de bruits étranges lorsqu'elle marchait.

Frannie, qui avait toujours eu un don pour ce genre de choses, s'était occupée de ses longs cheveux blonds et Quinn n'était pas déçue du résultat, bien au contraire. Frannie avait su allier une coiffure simple, chic et pas trop compliqué. Son maquillage était léger mais faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts ainsi que son sourire. Pour tout avouer, elle ne s'était jamais trouvée aussi jolie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ressemblait Santana de son côté, essayant d'imaginer sa future-femme aux côtés de son reflet dans le miroir. Perdue dans ses pensées, Quinn sursauta en entendant la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna en même temps qu'Andreas pénétra doucement dans la pièce, un petit sourire timide affiché sur ses lèvres.

**- Wow Quinn ! Tu es magnifique,** sourit-il en se saisissant de la main de sa belle-fille pour la faire tourner sur elle-même.

**- Merci,** répondit cette dernière en se sentant rougir légèrement.

**- On peut y aller, si tu es prête.**

**- Plus que jamais,** répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire.

Andreas le lui rendit et se saisit de son bras selon la coutume pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce. Ils durent longer le couloir avant de sortir par une grande baie vitrée. Quinn en profita pour regarder la pièce où Santana s'était préparée, et constata que la porte était grande ouverte, certifiant que sa brune se trouvait déjà à sa place. La blonde sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement, et elle resserra sans réellement sans rendre compte sa prise sur le bras d'Andreas.

**- Ne sois pas stressée Quinn. Je ne vous connais certes pas depuis longtemps, mais s'il y a bien une certitude que j'ai à ton égard, c'est que Santana est faite pour toi. Et que tu es faite pour Santana.**

**- Je sais,** répondit Quinn dans un murmure.

Andreas lui sourit une nouvelle fois, et ils passèrent enfin cette fameuse baie vitrée. Regardant autour d'elle, Quinn constata que tout avait été installé selon ce qu'elle et Santana avaient désiré. Un tapis rouge agrémenté de pétales de roses séparait les deux rangées de bancs, ressemblant à s'y méprendre avec ceux d'une église. Santana avait cependant insisté à ce qu'ils soient un peu plus confortables, ce que Quinn n'avait pu qu'approuver. Elle se souvenait trop bien des longues heures qu'elle avait passé coincée entre sa mère et sa sœur à se tortiller dans tous les sens lorsque son dos ou son coccyx n'arrivait plus à supporter la dureté de ces bancs.

La marche nuptiale de Mendelson avait commencé à retentir lorsqu'elle s'était approchée, et tous leurs amis et familles s'étaient tournés dans sa direction. Quinn déglutit avec difficulté, mais sourit en voyant ces visages d'êtres chers qui s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici pour fêter son amour partagé avec Santana. Elle voyait William et Emma, Sue Sylvester qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras, Alberto et Alma Lopez, Judy et Maribel qui s'épongeaient les yeux avec des mouchoirs, Frannie qui lui souriait, John et Quentin qui dormait dans les bras de son père, Finn, Kurt, Sam, Mercedes et tous les New Directions, Emilio qui lui fit un clin d'œil, Sofia qui était la seule à regarder encore Santana, la famille entière de Santana qui prenait rien qu'à elle la moitié des bancs, Puck qui jouait le curé, Brittany et Blaine qui attendaient devant l'autel bien qu'un peu en retrait… Tous souriaient en la regardant passer, et elle aurait très certainement rougit si elle n'avait pas croisé le regard de celle qui était la plus importante.

Santana lui souriait elle aussi, de son sourire le plus renversant. Quinn le lui rendit automatiquement, profitant de ne pas être encore à sa hauteur pour l'observer. Et elle était d'une beauté renversante. Sa robe était de couleur blanc cassé, faisant ressortir sa peau mate et ses beaux yeux chocolat que Quinn adorait. La sienne aussi était simple, simplement décorée avec des dessins de fleurs de couleur blanche. Ses cheveux avait été coiffé avec une natte, ayant à la base la même idée que ce que Frannie avait eu pour Quinn, bien que les deux coiffures soient complètement différentes. Le sourire de la latine s'agrandit encore plus si c'était possible, au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait elle aussi Quinn.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée à sa hauteur, Santana put constater que les yeux verts de sa blonde étaient déjà remplis de larmes, bien qu'elles ne coulent pas pour le moment. Se retenant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser fougueusement lorsqu'Andreas lui donna la main de sa belle-fille selon le geste traditionnel, Santana se contenta de poser sa main dans le dos de Quinn et de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue.

_**- Eres perfeccionada Querida,**_ murmura-t-elle contre sa peau avant de se décoller doucement.

**- Tu es parfaite aussi Bébé. Tu m'as manqué.**

Santana lui sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et de porter son attention sur ce que disait Puck. Elles lui avaient demandé de faire preuve d'imagination, mais ne s'étaient pas fait tellement de soucis là-dessus. Puck n'était pas de ces genres d'orateurs ennuyeux à qui on avait envie de jeter des tomates au bout de dix minutes. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les deux jeunes femmes avaient immédiatement pensé à lui lorsqu'elles avaient du penser à quelqu'un pour diriger la cérémonie. Santana avait parfaitement confiance en son meilleur ami, et elle savait qu'il ferait les choses bien. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas déçue. Entre humour, sérieux et sentiments, le discours de Puck n'aurait pas pu être mieux.

Puis vint le moment des vœux, qui avaient donné une migraine atroce à Santana. Elle ne trouvait pas les bons mots pour exprimer les choses à Quinn, pour parler de la force de ses sentiments et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Prenant néanmoins son courage et les mains de sa future-femme à deux mains, elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de prendre la parole.

**- Pour ne rien te cacher, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ces vœux. Non pas parce que je ne ressens pas la moindre chose pour toi, on n'est pas là pour rien,** précisa Santana en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant rire Quinn et leurs proches. **Mais pour la simple et unique raison que je n'arrivais pas à trouver des mots assez forts pour dire à quel point je t'aime, Quinn. Tu penses le savoir, mais crois-moi, tu es très loin de t'imaginer à quel point je suis raide dingue de toi. J'aime chaque chose chez toi, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. J'aime tes yeux, ton sourire, ton insupportable caractère, ta passion pour Twilight et les films romantiques qui m'ennuient terriblement, la petite moue boudeuse que tu affiches pour me faire céder au moindre de tes caprices… Je pourrais continuer à énumérer les choses pendant des heures, mais je vais éviter pour deux raisons. Premièrement parce que j'ai hâte de t'entendre dire « oui » et deuxièmement parce que je crains que nos invités s'endorment ou aillent discrètement taper dans le buffet. Sache cependant que je t'aime, plus que tout au monde, que je serai toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive. Et que je compte bien t'aimer pendant au moins cent ans. Voir plus si Robert Pattinson te transforme en vampire, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.**

Quinn rigola et secoua doucement la tête en essayant de dissimuler les larmes qui s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues. Par chance, Frannie avait prévu le coup et lui avait mis du maquillage waterproof. Elle laissa Santana les lui essuyer avant de prendre la parole à son tour une fois que Puck le lui autorisa.

**- Je t'aime, Santana. Tout n'a pas toujours été très rose entre nous deux, et je crois que chacune des personnes présentes aujourd'hui pourra en témoigner. Au début je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi j'avais ce besoin de tout faire bien pour t'impressionner et attirer ton attention, ni pourquoi tu avais ce besoin de faire aussi bien que moi ou même mieux. A l'époque, je pensais que l'unique raison de ton comportement était une envie de m'écraser ou de te sentir supérieure, mais aujourd'hui je crois que c'était pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Attirer mon attention et m'impressionner. Peut-être que si on s'en était rendu compte plus tôt on n'aurait vécu plus de choses, peut-être qu'on serait déjà mariées… Ou peut-être qu'on ne serait plus ensemble parce qu'on n'aurait pas réussi à faire avec un amour aussi fort. Comme dit ma mère, avec des si on refait le monde, mais je n'ai pas envie de le refaire. Parce qu'aujourd'hui on est ensemble, on s'aime et je sais que jamais rien ne pourra détruire ce qu'on a. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux sur cette terre, la seule qui compte et la seule dont j'ai profondément besoin pour me sentir bien. Ces derniers jours ont été une véritable torture, et sache que tu es désormais interdite de t'éloigner de moi plus de douze heures. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de t'entendre dire oui, mais sache également que je t'appartiens depuis de nombreux mois maintenant. **

Santana lui offrit un nouveau grand sourire et serra brièvement sa main dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Elles n'avaient toujours pas le droit de s'embrasser, puisque Puck n'avait pas encore prononcé les mots fatidiques. Se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait était particulièrement difficile pour les deux jeunes femmes, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se contempler du coin de l'œil à chaque seconde qui passait, échangeant des sourires en coin également.

Vint enfin le moment d'échanger les bagues et de prononcer ce fameux mot fatidique. Quinn regarda avec un sourire Brittany et Blaine s'approcher d'elles avec les alliances posées sur un coussin. Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent pour se faire face, alors que Puck reprit la parole.

**- Santana Lopez, veux-tu**** prendre cette Femme pour votre épouse, et vivre avec elle dans le saint état du Mariage? Veux-tu l'aimer, la chérir, l'honorer, et la garder, dans la maladie et dans la santé et, renonçant à toute autre femme, veux-tu t'attacher à elle seule, tant que vous vivrez toutes deux?**

**- Oui je le veux,** répondit Santana en regardant Quinn droit dans les yeux.

**- Lucy Quinn Fabray, veux-tu**** prendre cette Femme pour votre épouse, et vivre avec elle dans le saint état du Mariage? Veux-tu l'aimer, la chérir, l'honorer, et la garder, dans la maladie et dans la santé et, renonçant à toute autre femme, veux-tu t'attacher à elle seule, tant que vous vivrez toutes deux?**

**- Oui je le veux,** répondit Quinn sans détacher son regard de celui de Santana.

**- Britt' tu peux donner l'alliance à Santana,** lança Puck dans un mélange entre un ton cérémonieux et un ton… Puckermannieux.

Brittany s'approcha en souriant de Santana, lui tendant le coussin sur lequel se trouvait la bague qu'elle passerait au doigt de sa blonde. Quinn retint son souffle en ne quitta pas le bijou des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement en place, remplaçant désormais sa bague de fiançailles. Souriante, elle releva son regard sur Santana, au moment où Puck demanda à Blaine d'apporter l'alliance à Quinn. Cette dernière se saisit à son tour du bijou et le fit lentement glisser sur le doigt de Santana, profitant de cet instant unique pour le garder gravé dans son esprit à jamais.

**- Est-ce que quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage ?** demanda Puck en regardant l'assemblée quelques secondes.

Malgré elle, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son tour en direction de leurs proches, avant de reporter son attention sur Santana. Cette dernière n'avait pas quitté le visage de sa blonde du regard, et lui offrit un nouveau sourire, que lui rendit Quinn.

**- Je t'aime,** murmura-t-elle avant que Puck ne reprenne la parole.

**- Parfait. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je vous déclare désormais… Femme et femme. Vous pouvez désormais embrasser la mariée.**

Sans avoir à laquelle des deux il s'adressait réellement, Quinn et Santana s'approchèrent en même temps. Caressant doucement la joue de Quinn à l'aide de sa main, Santana lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Quinn sourit à ce baiser, ayant l'impression d'enfin revivre sous les lèvres de la femme qu'elle aimait. Sa femme désormais. Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de la latine qui fit de même autour de sa taille, avant de répondre à ce baiser. Elle n'entendait pas réellement les applaudissements derrière elles, les cris de joies ou les réactions de leurs proches, tout cela ne semblait être qu'un bourdonnement de fond.

•••

**- Tu viens avec moi Querida ?**

Quinn, en pleine discussion avec Mike et Finn, se retourna en entendant la voix de Santana à son oreille. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et s'excusa auprès de ses deux invitées qui la laissèrent partir sans la retenir, avant de se relever de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Elle accepta volontiers la main que lui offrait la latine, avant de la suivre sur la plage.

**- Où tu m'emmènes ?** s'enquit Quinn au bout de quelques secondes.

**- J'ai encore une petite surprise pour toi,** répondit Santana avec un petit sourire.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques dizaines de minutes maintenant, mais la fête battait toujours son plein. Le dessert venait d'être terminé ainsi que plusieurs jeux mettant en scène Quinn et Santana, et selon le programme, elles avaient une bonne demi-heure avant de devoir ouvrir le bal.

**- Une partie de jambes en l'air sur la plage ?** plaisanta Quinn.

**- Por favor… Une demi-heure ne sera de loin pas suffisante après une horrible semaine de frustration sexuelle. **

Rigolant et rougissant en même temps, Quinn se colla contre sa femme en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Santana l'imita, mais la blonde fut plutôt surprise par le fait que finalement c'est dans l'hôtel qu'elle l'entraînait. Elles passèrent sur la terrasse et devant le bar, avant de rejoindre une petite salle de réunion devant laquelle Santana fini par les interrompre.

**- Avant toute chose, sache que ce que tu vas voir là m'as demandé des semaines et des semaines de négociations en tout genre. Mais je sais combien cela peut te tenir à cœur, malgré le fait que tu n'en as pas reparlé. Je sais à quel point tu en as besoin, et j'espère vraiment que cela te fera plaisir. Prends-le comme une nouvelle preuve d'amour envers toi d'accord ?**

**- D'accord,** répondit simplement Quinn qui sembla encore plus perdue que précédemment.

Santana lui sourit et l'embrassa longuement et tendrement, avant de se décoller d'elle pour ouvrir la porte de la pièce. San' laissa passer Quinn à l'intérieur avant de la suivre, manquant de la percuter lorsque la blonde se figera brusquement en constatant ce qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce. Santana, quant à elle, sourit en voyant la réaction de sa blonde et la reprit par la main pour la faire avancer de quelques pas. Elle savait parfaitement que Quinn n'allait pas rester insensible à cette petite surprise.

Assise sur un des fauteuils, une femme brune aux paupières lourdes leur adressa un grand sourire, qui s'agrandit en constatant que Quinn ne quittait pas la petite blonde assise sur une couverture à même le sol, jouant avec plusieurs jouets. Beth releva son regard sur sa mère biologique et fronça légèrement les sourcils, stupéfaite de la ressemblance plus que flagrante entre elle et Quinn. Beth était âgée aujourd'hui de quatre ans et n'était de loin pas stupide. Shelby ne lui avait rien caché de la vérité de sa naissance et lui avait déjà montré plusieurs photos de Quinn.

**- Merci d'être venue Shelby,** lança Santana en s'approchant de la femme qui s'était relevée entre temps.

**- Je t'en prie. Beth, tu dis bonjour ?**

**- Bonjour,** fit timidement la fillette en regardant tour à tour Quinn et Santana.

Son regard vert, bien que légèrement plus foncé que celui de sa mère biologique, s'arrêta sur Quinn qu'elle regarda longuement elle aussi, de la même manière que Quinn la regardait. Santana sourit devant cet échange et proposa à Shelby d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin, afin de donner un peu d'intimité à Quinn. C'était la première fois depuis de nombreux mois qu'elle revoyait sa fille, alors qu'elle avait quasiment fait une croix sur l'idée de la revoir. Mais Santana avait fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir retrouver la trace de Shelby, demandant même à Sue Sylvester de forcer le bureau de Figgins pour savoir où Shelby avait été mutée après avoir fréquenté McKinley. Touchée par la demande d'une élève qui lui manquait terriblement malgré tout, Sue n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. De toute manière, ce n'était pas réellement un secret pour quiconque qu'elle avait toujours considéré Quinn comme sa fille spirituelle.

Grâce à cette information, Santana avait pu trouver le numéro de téléphone de Shelby et l'avait contactée il y a quelques semaines maintenant. Par chance elle avait toujours eu un bon contact avec son ancienne prof de chant, et Shelby avait accepté de l'écouter. Santana avait passé plusieurs dizaines de minutes à chanter les louanges de Quinn, de lui dire à quel point elle avait changé depuis avant son accident de voiture, qu'elle était désormais une femme posée et mature, première de sa promotion à Yale et sur le point de se marier et de fonder une famille. Qu'elle n'était plus la jeune femme paumée que Shelby avait pu voir lorsqu'elles se trouvaient à McKinley. A force d'arguments, elle avait fini par obtenir une réponse positive lorsque Santana lui avait demandé d'organiser une rencontre entre Quinn et Beth.

**- Jamais je ne te remercierai assez de ce que tu as accepté de faire pour Quinn,** fit Santana en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

**- Si j'en crois ce que tu me dis, elle a changé. Et rien qu'en la voyant aujourd'hui, je peux dire que c'est le cas. Elle semble heureuse et bien plus sûre d'elle qu'auparavant, dans le bon sens du terme. **

Santana sourit et se retourna légèrement, pour constater que Quinn s'était assise aux côtés de Beth qui lui montrait désormais ses jouets.

**- Elle l'est. C'est quelqu'un de bien, vous savez.**

**- Je le sais. Je n'ai jamais pensé que Quinn était quelqu'un de profondément mauvais ou d'infréquentable. Elle est juste une bonne personne à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. Et elle n'a pas été élevée dans les meilleures conditions possibles non plus. **

**- Ouais… Je pense que c'est une des raisons qui l'ont poussée à ne pas vouloir garder Beth. Même si elle le regrette tous les jours, elle sait qu'elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que Beth soit heureuse. Mais elle mérite de l'être aussi. J'y travaille, d'ailleurs,** ajouta la latine avec un petit sourire amusé en passant machinalement sa main sur son ventre.

**- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui…**

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, Quinn et Santana furent obligées de retourner dans la salle où étaient installés leurs invités. Beth et Shelby y furent naturellement invitées, et Quinn leur aménagea une place toute particulière à la table où étaient installés leurs parents. Elle avait déjà passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à remercier Santana, mais elle comptait bien le faire d'une manière complètement différente dans quelques heures désormais…

* * *

_Beth est de retouuuuuuuuuuuuuur!_

_Alors, alors? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Et non Santana ne s'est pas faite bouffée par un serpent, elle est juste frustrée sexuellement (a) Dites-moi tout! Que pensez-vous de la cérémonie et tout ça? Cela a été un chapitre assez long à écrire parce que je voulais donner pas mal de détails et j'ai du le recommencer genre 30 fois x)_

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :_**

_**Quinn eut une petite grimace, que Santana effaça presque immédiatement à l'aide de ses doigts sur son visage. Puis elle poussa un petit cri victorieux, avant de tendre son téléphone sous le nez de sa blonde.**_

_**- Voilà. Ma liste de fantasmes.**_

_Bah oui, elles sont en lune de miel hein! Elles vont pas faire du tricot et des parties de petits chevaux. _

_Je vous dis à mercredi et je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	21. Au pays de Bob

_Bonjour bonjour mes amours!_

_Comment s'est passé votre début de semaine? Remis de ce mariage? x) Je tiens à vous préciser que dans ce chapitre il y aura du lemon, alors les personnes qui sont un peu sensibles vous pouvez passer votre début de chapitre..._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!_

_**covergirls06 :** Et oui, privez Santana de Quinn pendant une semaine et elle en peut déjà plus la pauvre x) Merci de ton commentaire :)_

_**willowpotetose :** Contente de t'avoir faite sourire alors (L)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** MAIS POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE? Hum, je ne commenterai pas cette blague très douteuse, même pour moi hein! Ouiiiiii elles s'appartiennent enfin mutuellement x) Enfin c'était déjà le cas avant hein, qu'on se le dise bien. YEAH au moins une lectrice sur ma prochaine histoire youhou \o/ Les... Citrons? o.O_

_**gleek 1909 :** Si tu veux tu peux me donner ton adresse mail, je t'enverrai un mail à chaque fois que je poste x) Mais c'est régulier de toute manière hein, les lundis, mercredis et vendredis :) Merci de ton commentaire, même sur trois chapitres, c'est déjà ça :)_

_**Totoche77 :** Merci de ton commentaire :D Oui hein, c'est pas beau comme signification? (a) Voilà le prochain chapitre, et merci de ton commentaire (L)_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Je t'en prie pour le tuyau, je prends souvent l'avion donc c'est peut-être pour cette raison que j'ai pensé à ça! Et j'aime tous mes lecteurs moi d'abord hein! Et non, je ne dirai rien du tout pour le bébé, sorry! Faut bien garder un peu de suspense dans cette histoire que diable! Mouhaha, oui t'as bien lu dans mes pensées! Encore que par le téléphone il peut se passer des trucs hein. Téléphone rose, ça te dit quelque chose? Ca t'apprendra à être trop fatiguée pour lire un de mes chapitres tiens... Comment tu peux être trop fatiguée pour ça hein? Mais tes compliments sont vraiment gentils, surtout de me faire passer devant Marc Lévy quoi :P_

_**Taz94 :** Bonjour mon petit diable, je vais bien merci et toi? Tes commentaires ne me lasseront jamais ou quoique ce soit, c'est un véritable plaisir de les recevoir et d'y répondre :) Le Rivergron c'est le paring formé par Naya Rivera et Dianna Agron en fait... River = Rivera, gron = Agron. You see? Oui c'est mignon Quinnie l'ourson, faut que j'arrive à le caser dans un chapitre tiens! Oh non pitié ne me parle pas de Faberry... Je déteste Rachel x) Je préfère encore Sam et Quinn, c'est te dire! Mais non c'est pas la lose d'être perverse... Au moins je sais que quelqu'un apprécie mes petits lemons, et puis comme ça tu seras comblée vu qu'il y en a un dans ce chapitre! Tiens je vais mettre les robes et les coiffures des filles sur le blog ce soir, comme ça tu verras un peu comment je les imaginais! J'ai pas trop le temps de faire des recherches ce matin ;) Et merci de commenter chaque partie de l'histoire quand même, c'est assez dingue x) T'es en section L ou...? (a) Et oui, l'histoire du serpent et de la frustration est vraie! Pourquoi, t'as rêvé de serpents il y a pas longtemps? (a)_

* * *

**Au pays de Bob**

**_- Ay Dios mio_… Le sexe de lune de miel est le meilleur au monde…**

Santana Lopez avait prononcé ces mots en se laissant tomber sur les coussins, après plusieurs longues heures à faire des folies de son corps avec sa désormais femme. Cette dernière rigola malicieusement et déposa un dernier baiser sur le bas ventre de Santana avant de remonter son visage à la hauteur de celui de la latine pour l'embrasser langoureusement. La latine sourit sous ses lèvres, profitant de ce nouveau baiser, avant que Quinn ne pose doucement sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa brune.

**- Je crois que chaque partie de mon corps est pleinement satisfaite,** fit Quinn en souriant malicieusement avant d'embrasser le coin de la mâchoire Santana.

Cette dernière rigola à son tour, dessinant machinalement des cercles dans le dos de sa blonde à l'aide de ses ongles et de ses doigts. Elles se trouvaient dans leur suite énorme de l'hôtel que leurs parents leur avaient réservé. Ils avaient finalement porté leur choix sur la Jamaïque, et un des hôtels les plus côtés de toute la région. Et il avait largement de quoi. Les deux demoiselles avaient une suite formée d'une immense chambre à coucher, d'une salle de bain faisant la taille d'une chambre à coucher normale où se trouvait une baignoire à remous dans laquelle elles pouvaient s'allonger de tout leur long les deux en même temps, un salon, une grande terrasse sur laquelle était installé un jacuzzi, ainsi qu'une plage privée qu'elles n'avaient pas beaucoup occupée depuis leur arrivée il y a deux jours.

Elles avaient jusqu'à maintenant passé la plupart de leur temps dans leur chambre à coucher, jouant les prolongations dans leurs retrouvailles. Elles l'avaient quittée uniquement pour aller manger ou s'aérer un peu dans un sursaut de réalisme. Mais toutes les deux adoraient cette sensation d'être coupée du monde et qu'il s'était arrêté de tourner autour d'elles. D'ailleurs, ce moment de tendresse fut brusquement interrompu par les protestations du ventre de Santana. Quinn rigola et se décolla de sa femme, déposant ses lèvres sur le ventre de cette dernière.

**- C'est l'heure du repas du soir, et je ne voudrais pas que mon bébé meurt de faim par notre faute,** lança la blonde en se relevant du lit.

**- **_**Notre**_** bébé, si tu veux bien.**

La blonde lui lança un sourire espiègle, avant de traverser la pièce entièrement nue pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Santana leva les yeux au ciel et secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, avant de se relever à son tour. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche qui commençait à couler et ne résista pas une seule seconde avant d'entrer à son tour dans la salle de bain pour rejoindre Quinn. La blonde n'avait pas prit la peine de fermer la porte de la pièce, mais Santana se fit aussi discrète que possible en ouvrant la porte vitrée de la douche – immense elle aussi – afin de s'y glisser à l'intérieur. Quinn sursauta et lâcha un petit cri de surprise en sentant la présence de Santana derrière elle, avant de se retourner et de poser une main sur son cœur.

**- Tu vas me flanquer une attaque un de ces jours,** prévint la blonde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**- Mmh… J'ai une idée pour me faire pardonner…**

Elle appuya son corps sur celui de Quinn pour la plaquer sensuellement contre le mur. La blonde sursauta une nouvelle fois en sentant la paroi froide contre son dos, alors que les mains de Santana parcouraient une nouvelle fois son corps. Malgré le nombre de fois où cela était arrivé ces deux derniers jours, il ne fallu pas longtemps à la blonde pour ressentir une vague de chaleur s'emparer de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque Santana l'embrassa, jouant longuement avec sa langue, avant de quitter sa bouche pour embrasser le creux de son cou, pour finalement s'arrêter tout aussi longuement à sa poitrine.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Quinn ne put retenir le moindre gémissement qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. En même temps, même si elle le voulait, elle ne le pourrait. Santana était maîtresse de son corps et elle pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'elle désirait. La latine avait peu à peu appris à savoir exactement quel geste ou quel comportement à avoir dans chaque situation, et Quinn ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour lui résister. Ce qui l'agaçait légèrement d'ailleurs, n'ayant que trop peu l'habitude de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur quelque chose. Mais elle était également flattée que Santana puisse la connaître de cette manière.

Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux désormais mouillés de Santana, les suivant lorsque le visage de la latine descendit de plus en plus bas, s'arrêtant brièvement à la hauteur de son nombril. Entre deux gémissements et halètements, Quinn tenta tant bien que mal de communiquer avec sa femme.

**- Tana… On avait dit qu'on al… Oh mon Dieu.**

La langue de Santana avait trouvé le point sensible de Quinn, situé entre ses jambes, la faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois. Son corps se cambra et elle ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer légèrement sur la tête de Santana pour la maintenir contre elle. La latine laissa un grand sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres, qu'elle décolla du corps de Quinn de quelques centimètres.

**- Tu disais quelque chose Querida ?**

**- Continue,** fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de Quinn.

La blonde se laissa aller contre le mur, sa tête penchant en arrière sous le plaisir. Sentant que ses jambes tremblaient déjà, elle s'agrippa à une poignée installée dans la douche pour s'assurer une certaine stabilité, avant de s'abandonner totalement aux caresses et au bien que lui faisait Santana à cet instant précis. Jouant habillement avec sa langue, Santana s'arrangeait pour toujours ralentir le rythme lorsqu'elle sentait que la blonde était sur le point de jouir. Une frustration de plus en plus grande naissait dans le corps de Quinn, aussitôt effacée lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt de Santana se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur d'elle.

**- Tu es toujours tellement étroite,** murmura Santana qui avait relevé son visage pour observer celui de la blonde.

Cette dernière ne put qu'ouvrir les yeux et lâcher un petit gémissement qui pouvait éventuellement passer pour une réponse positive. Sa respiration est toujours haletante, à cause en partie des gestes de Santana, mais également de l'eau chaude qui continue de couler sur leurs deux corps. De la buée s'est d'ailleurs peu à peu formée sur les vitres et la porte de la douche, tout comme sur le miroir de la pièce. Croisant le regard vert mais plus foncé qu'habituellement de Quinn, Santana ne put résister à l'envie de remonter son visage pour l'embrasser avec une envie non dissimulée.

La blonde en profita pour passer ses jambes autour de la taille de la latine, collant son corps bouillant contre le sien. Ce geste arracha un gémissement à Santana, qui interrompit leur baiser pour coller son front contre celui de sa blonde.

**- Te quiero Quinn Fabray-Lopez,** murmura-t-elle en la pénétrant à nouveau à l'aide de deux de ses doigts.

Quinn se cambra et lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir, prenant sur elle pour ne pas priver Santana du plaisir qu'elle lui offrait. Elle souhaitait lui retourner les faveurs, en quelques sortes, et ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle glissa sa main tant bien que mal entre leurs deux corps pour trouver le clitoris de Santana. Cette dernière hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir, sentant son corps se crisper instantanément. Procurer du plaisir à Quinn et la voir dans cet état suffisait à l'exciter énormément, à tel point qu'il ne lui fallait dans ce genre de situation que quelques caresses bien placées pour l'emmener au septième ciel.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui fini par arriver au bout de quelques minutes, l'orgasme l'emportant quelques secondes avant Quinn. La latine se pressa contre le corps de Quinn en arrivant à l'orgasme, le sentant se prolonger lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Quinn l'appeler lorsqu'elle l'atteignit elle aussi. Haletantes, à la limite de la suffocation, elles reprirent peu à peu leur souffle, avant que Quinn ne détourne le visage de Santana, qui avait trouvé refuse dans le creux de son cou, pour échanger un nouveau long baiser.

**- Je t'aime aussi, Santana Fabray-Lopez.**

Santana sourit doucement, laissant glisser lentement Quinn sur le sol. Il leur fallu encore quelques instants pour reprendre leurs esprits, échanger quelques baisers avant de se mettre à se laver mutuellement de manière plus ou moins chastes. Il leur fallut encore une bonne demi-heure avant de pouvoir enfin sortir de leur chambre, habillée et coiffée. Marchant tranquillement main dans la main, elles prirent le chemin d'un des restaurant cinq étoiles de l'hôtel, qu'elles savaient encore ouvert à une heure pareille.

Elles furent installées à une table au bord du sable blanc bien typique du coin, avec uniquement une bougie et les étoiles comme manière de s'éclairer. Après avoir passé commande, Santana se saisit de la main de Quinn sur la table, qu'elle porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement. Souriant tendrement à ce geste, Quinn se leva pour s'installer sur les jambes de la latine, pour le plus grand plaisir de la brune. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de Quinn, qui appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, se perdant toutes les deux dans la contemplation de l'océan à quelques mètres d'elles.

**- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que maintenant,** fini par avouer Quinn.

Souriant, Santana décolla sa tête de celle de Quinn et quitta l'eau du regard pour le reporter sur Quinn. Cette dernière l'imita et lui offrit un sourire à son tour, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**- Moi non plus**, sourit Santana en déposant de nombreux baisers sur le visage de Quinn.

Le serveur apparut à nouveau à cet instant, leur apportant les cocktails sans alcool qu'elles avaient commandé pour attendre que leur repas arrive. Il ne sembla guère surpris de les voir assise dans cette position, en même temps les couples étaient légions à cet endroit. Même si une des employées de l'hôtel leur avait déjà dit qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de recevoir des couples aussi jeunes, et homosexuels. Mais les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas vexées à cette constatation, se contentant simplement de changer de sujet. L'amour n'a pas d'âge, comme l'avait dit Quinn une fois.

Elles trinquèrent à leur mariage et à leur lune de miel, avant de se remémorer quelques souvenirs qu'elles avaient de leur mariage. Puck et Brittany semblaient plus proches que jamais et était officiellement en couple devant tout le monde maintenant. Mike et Tina étaient à nouveau ensemble après un passage à vide, de même que Kurt et Blaine. Même Finn semblait avoir trouvé son bonheur auprès une des cousines de Santana, que lui avait présenté Quinn. Il n'y avait eu aucun problème ou le moindre souci durant la cérémonie, et finalement l'inquiétude qui les avait tenaillée pendant de nombreuses semaines s'était révélée inutile.

Elles avaient ouvert le bal sur la chanson de Pretenders « I'll stand by you », rappelant le premier slow qu'elles avaient dansé ensemble lors de leur bal de promo, où elles avaient toutes les deux été élues reines de la promo. Puis elles s'étaient ensuite prêtées aux jeux des danses, dansant avec un nombre incalculable de personnes avant de finalement se retrouver l'une dans les bras de l'autre pour un nouveau morceau. La soirée avait été magique, définitivement. Soirée qui s'était étirée jusqu'au petit matin d'ailleurs, bien que certains l'avaient désertée il y a quelques heures.

Pour fricoter, on fricote toujours durant un mariage, ou pour coucher un enfant suivant les cas. Ou les deux, d'ailleurs. Aux alentours des six heures du matin, Quinn et Santana étaient monté dans leurs chambres respectives pour enfiler une tenue un peu plus pratique pour prendre l'avion, et avaient prit la direction de l'aéroport en compagnie de Judy, Albert et Maribel, qui leur avaient adressés des signes de la main jusqu'à ce qu'elles passent les sécurités.

Après un repas des plus délicieux, elles décidèrent d'aller faire un petit tour sur la plage avant de rejoindre leur chambre. Marchant main dans la main en parlant de tout et de rien une nouvelle fois, elles coupèrent par un raccourci pour rejoindre leur plage privée, où elles s'installèrent sur le sable. Assise entre les jambes de Quinn, Santana se laissa aller contre elle. Comme elles en avaient plaisanté il y a quelques semaines, Quinn avait désormais peur d'écraser leur enfant si elles échangeaient les positions, et ne voulait pas entendre raison. Mais tant pis, elles étaient toutes les deux très bien installée de cette manière. Une légère brise souffla, faisant virevolter les cheveux blonds de Quinn et chatouiller le visage de Santana par la même occasion.

**- Tu crois que notre enfant sera blond ?** demanda Santana en attrapant une mèche de cheveux de Quinn.

**- Mmh, je n'en sais rien du tout… Peut-être. Pourquoi ?**

**- Il m'arrive d'essayer de me l'imaginer,** avoua Santana en haussant les épaules.

**- Et comment tu l'imagines ?**

**- Avec tous tes défauts et mes qualités, un sourire à tomber comme le tien… **

Quinn rigola doucement et embrassa la joue de Santana avant de lui répondre.

**- De toute manière, il ou elle ne pourra qu'être parfait…**

•••

Afin de visiter un peu l'endroit et à avoir des photos à montrer à leurs parents, Quinn et Santana s'était mises d'accord pour faire plusieurs excursions proposées par l'hôtel. Elles avaient notamment opté pour un tour en bateau, sur lequel elles passeraient la journée avec quatre autres personnes, sans compter le personnel qui se trouvaient à bord, à savoir le cuisinier, un serveur, le commandant du bateau ainsi qu'un traducteur qui travaillait pour l'hôtel. L'anglais étant la langue officielle de la Jamaïque, Quinn et Santana n'eurent aucun problème pour communiquer, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'un couple venu du Mexique. Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent d'ailleurs un peu avec eux, bien que ce fut plus Santana qui fit la conversation. Malgré le fait qu'elle parlait désormais couramment espagnol, Quinn ne se sentait pas encore totalement à l'aise pour parler de tout et de rien avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de la famille de Santana.

Le repas de midi fut composé des poissons qu'avait pêché le capitaine du bateau, accompagné de riz et d'une salade composée. Quinn, toujours aussi réfractaire au poisson, se débrouilla pour le refourguer à Santana sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Cela amusa Santana, mais elle fut tenue au silence par un baiser langoureux que lui offrit la blonde lorsque personne ne les regardait. Elles allèrent par la suite s'installer sur la large banquette à l'avant du bateau, le temps de digérer et d'arriver à l'endroit choisi où elles pourraient se baigner et profiter de la faune sous-marine. Étroitement enlacée dans les bras de Santana, Quinn se sentit peu à peu sombrer dans une sieste on ne peut plus réparatrice, durant laquelle Santana ne cessa de lui caresser les cheveux et de l'observer en souriant.

Parfois, la latine avait du mal à réaliser que cette femme enroulée autour d'elle de cette manière n'était officiellement qu'à elle. Qu'elles étaient liées émotionnellement et officiellement, que cette magnifique blonde avait accepté de l'épouser et qu'elle semblait plus que satisfaite de l'être. Quinn arrivait à rendre Santana de plus en plus amoureuse d'elle à chaque instant, et cela ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter un jour.

Un adorable gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Quinn lorsqu'elle se réveilla, faisant sourire tendrement Santana.

**- Bonjour Babygirl… Bien dormi ?** murmura la latine avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**- Mmh pas mal oui… Même si normalement c'est la femme enceinte qui s'endort dans des bras protecteurs.**

**- On est loin d'être un couple normal,** répondit Santana en rigolant.

Quinn rigola à son tour, avant de se relever pour être un peu moins vautrée que jusqu'à maintenant. Cette position sur le bateau était vraiment particulière, elle donnait l'impression de voler sur l'eau. Elles restèrent ici quelques instants, avant d'être appelées à l'arrière du bateau, où le personnel était en train de distribuer palmes, masques et tubas. Elles avaient à la base porté leur choix sur une initiation à la plongée sous-marine, avant de changer de choix, n'étant pas réellement sûres que cela soit très conseillé pour leur bébé. Quinn était définitivement trop protectrice, mais Santana comprenait ses craintes et les partageait également.

Elles quittèrent leurs habits qu'elles portaient par-dessus leurs bikinis respectifs, Santana jetant un long regard brûlant à l'employé qui eut le malheur de laisser son regard se poser sur le dos de Quinn lorsqu'elle dévoila son bikini blanc.

**- La prochaine fois, tu porteras une combinaison de plongée,** bougonna Santana à voix basse en s'approchant d'elle, sans quitter l'employé du regard.

**- Pourquoi ?** demanda la blonde en arquant un sourcil.

**- Pour éviter que des mâles en rut te reluquent comme cet abruti vient de le faire.**

**- Ah oui ? Et le mexicain qui te jette des regards en coin depuis tout à l'heure on en parle ?**

Sincèrement surprise, Santana se détourna de l'homme qu'elle fixait toujours méchamment pour reporter son attention sur Quinn. Cette dernière remarqua le regard surpris de Santana, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

**- Si tu étais un peu moins jalouse et plus intéressée par ce qui te concerne toi, tu verrais qu'il n'arrête pas de te regarder de haut en bas depuis ce matin.**

**- Et tu n'as rien dis ?** demanda Santana qui était surprise du mutisme de la blonde concernant cela.

**- Oh si… Je lui ai déjà dis que la prochaine fois qu'il te regardait de cette manière je le dépeçais avec le couteau du cuisiner avant de le jeter à la flotte en espérant qu'il soit toujours vivant pour souffrir atrocement lorsqu'il se ferait attaquer par une horde de requins enragés.**

Éclatant de rire, Santana prit brusquement la blonde par la taille avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Souriant sous ses lèvres, Quinn répondit au baiser en passant une de ses mains dans la chevelure noire de Santana.

**- Tu es une vraie psychopathe,** murmura Santana contre ses lèvres.

**- C'est moi la dure à cuire maintenant,** taquina Quinn.

**- Hors de question Fabray ! **_**Je **_**suis la dure à cuire. Toi tu es Bambi, tu te souviens ?**

**- Lopez.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Quinn Fabray-Lopez. **

**- Quinn Bambi Fabray-Lopez,** répondit Santana en lui tirant la langue.

Quinn rigola une nouvelle fois en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de la latine. Cette dernière sourit avant de se saisir de la main de sa blonde adorée pour l'entrainer avec elle au bord du bateau, là où l'échelle leur permettrait de descendre dans l'eau. Elles chaussèrent leurs palmes et enfilèrent masques et tubas, avant de passer un bracelet dont elles ne comprenaient pas l'utilisation et de descendre tant bien que mal l'échelle, légèrement embêtées à causes des palmes. En attendant de Santana soit arrivée dans l'eau, Quinn laissa son regard s'envoler autour d'elle. L'océan bleu azure s'étendait à perte de vue, mis à part une petite île située à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux.

**- La zone est protégée par des filets en tout genre, sur dix kilomètres, vous n'aurez donc aucune raison de rencontrer requins ou méduses,** informa le capitaine. **Seulement des poissons de toutes les couleurs et de tous genres. Nous vous avons fournis à tous un bracelet de détresse. Si vous avez la moindre crampe ou le moindre soucis, vous n'avez cas appuyer dessus et nous viendrons vous chercher immédiatement. N'hésitez pas à l'utiliser pour le moindre petit problème, nous préférons largement nous déplacer pour rien que de ne pas le faire alors que quelque chose de grave se passe. Nous repartirons d'ici à 16h pour être arrivés avant la nuit à l'hôtel, ce qui vous fait deux heures et demies de baignade. A toute à l'heure !**

Santana se saisit de la main de Quinn pour ne pas la perdre de vue, avant de plonger aussi bas que lui permettait son tuba pour profiter de ce que leur offrait ce petit coin de paradis. Anémones, coraux et poissons de toutes les couleurs se succédèrent à intervalles régulières sous les yeux émerveillés des deux jeunes femmes. Etant toutes les deux d'excellentes nageuses, elles n'hésitèrent pas à s'éloigner du bateau, jusqu'à ce que Santana ne désigne la petite île que Quinn avait repéré d'un signe de tête. La blonde comprit sans problèmes que Santana lui proposait d'aller y faire un tour, ce qu'elle accepta d'un simple hochement de tête.

Sans se stresser le moins du monde, elles la rejoignirent en une vingtaine de minutes, continuant de nager main dans la main. Sortir de l'eau avec des palmes aux pieds fut particulièrement périlleux, à tel point que Quinn ne se retrouva pas étalée dans le sable la tête la première que grâce au bras secourable de Santana.

**- Merci Bébé,** murmura la blonde en se débarrassant de son attirail de plongée.

Santana lui sourit et s'en débarrassa à son tour, avant de sentir les doigts de la blonde lui caresser doucement le visage, suivant les marques rouges que le masque avait laissé sur sa peau.

**- Même avec un masque horrible tu es la plus sexy,** sourit Quinn en s'essayant à ses côtés.

**- Je te retourne le compliment.**

Santana sourit à son tour et regarda Quinn s'allonger sur le sable sur le dos, laissant l'océan lui caresser les jambes à chaque fois qu'une vague venait s'écraser paresseusement sur l'île. Incapable de résister au corps qu'elle considérait toujours comme parfait et bronzé de Quinn, elle laissa son index courir sur le ventre de la blonde, faisant se rejoindre les gouttes d'eau qui s'étaient attardées sur sa peau. Elle sentit le ventre de Quinn se contracter sous ses caresses, la faisant sourire doucement. La blonde avait fermé ses yeux verts, aussi elle ne sut que Santana n'avait pas pu réfréner son envie de l'embrasser qu'à l'instant où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sensuellement.

Quinn ne rouvrit pas les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, se contentant d'attraper une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Santana, qui s'allongea à moitié sur le corps chaud de la blonde. Cette dernière sourit malicieusement en sentant le geste de la latine.

**- Ne sourit pas comme ça Blondie… Comment je suis censée te résister quand tu te trimballes en maillot de bain comme ça hein ?**

**- J'aime quand tu ne me résistes pas,** avoua Quinn en frôlant les lèvres de Santana des siennes. **J'aime savoir que j'ai toujours un capital séduction sur toi. **

**- Tu en auras toujours un.**

**- Comme tu en auras toujours un sur moi,** répondit la blonde en embrassant une nouvelle fois Santana.

**- Même quand j'aurai pris 20 kilos ?**

**- Même quand tu seras enceinte jusqu'aux yeux oui. **

Santana posait cette question de plus en plus souvent, mais Quinn prenait le soin de lui répondre à chaque fois, sans ressentir le moindre agacement. Elle se souvenait que trop bien l'incertitude et le malaise qu'elle avait vécu lorsqu'elle avait elle-même été enceinte de Beth. Elle se trouvait horrible et insortable, et elle ne voulait surtout pas que Santana ressente les mêmes choses. Elle se devait de la protéger contre cela, et puis de toute manière elle ne voyait pas comment son exquise femme pouvait être horrible ou insortable.

Apparemment satisfaite de cette réponse, la latine déposa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de Quinn, qui se laissa volontiers faire. Elle tourna même la tête pour lui offrir une plus grande partie, que Santana s'empressa d'embrasser également. Quinn sourit en sentant les mains de Santana s'égarer sur sa poitrine avant de descendre en direction de ses cuisses, dans des caresses on ne peut plus désireuses et évidentes.

**- Tu veux vraiment faire ça ici ?** demanda la blonde en rouvrant les yeux.

Santana, qui avait à présent sa bouche à la hauteur du ventre plat de la blonde, lui jeta un regard malicieux.

**- Toi, tu n'as jamais vu ma liste de fantasmes…**

•••

Allongée sur les chaises longues de leur plage privée, Quinn et Santana profitaient allégrement du magnifique panorama que leur offrait le coucher de soleil. Après avoir batifolé de longs moments sur leur petite île, elles avaient du retourner en direction du bateau afin de pouvoir rentrer à bon port, et sans le faire à la nage. Le voyage retour avait été un peu plus rapide qu'à l'aller, mais les deux jeunes femmes en avaient largement profité quand même. Quinn s'était débrouillée pour entraîner Santana loin de ce mexicain aux yeux baladeurs et ainsi ne pas faire de crise de jalousie à Santana devant tout le monde.

En vérité, elles avaient retrouvé leur place sur l'avant du bateau, alors que les quatre autres personnes avaient préféré rester à l'arrière pour parler avec le personnel du bateau. Seul le cuisinier était venu les rejoindre au bout de quelques instants, et avait répondu volontiers aux questions qu'elles lui avaient posées sur ses origines et son île natale. Il leur avait même donné son numéro pour les faire visiter plusieurs villes, mais Santana l'avait prit que pour lui faire plaisir et ne pas le vexer. Elle entendait déjà la voix de Judy Fabray lui interdire d'entraîner sa précieuse fille dans des endroits peu connus de la Jamaïque, avec un homme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Et en même temps, à la vue des choses qui s'étaient passées dans la vie de Quinn et la sienne, Santana ne pouvait décemment pas lui donner tort.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** fini par demander Quinn à sa femme.

Cette dernière pianotait sur son téléphone depuis quelques minutes, en ne faisant plus très attention à ce qui l'entourait, ce qui avait tendance à frustrer légèrement la blonde. Mais la latine, qui tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, resserra affectueusement ses doigts autour des siens et lui jeta un bref sourire.

**- Je cherche quelque chose, mais mon téléphone est aussi ordonné que ma chambre à coucher chez mes parents… **

**- On en a pour la soirée alors**, fit remarquer Quinn en souriant malicieusement.

Santana lui tira la langue, faisant rigoler la blonde, avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de téléphone. Lassée de cette attente, Quinn quitta sa chaise longue pour aller s'installer sur celle pourtant déjà occupée par Santana. En faisant bien attention à ne pas l'écraser, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur elle, la faisant naturellement ronchonner.

**- T'es rien qu'une brute épaisse Fabray-Lopez. **

Quinn eut une petite grimace, que Santana effaça presque immédiatement à l'aide de ses doigts sur son visage. Puis elle poussa un petit cri victorieux, avant de tendre son téléphone sous le nez de sa blonde.

**- Voilà. Ma liste de fantasmes.**

**- T'es sérieuse ?** demanda la blonde en rigolant doucement.

Santana lui lança un regard énigmatique mais un sourire amusé, avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans la chaise longue, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn. Cette dernière avait commencé à lire la liste de sa désormais femme, faisant défiler doucement ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

**- Je t'annonce déjà qu'il est hors de question de mettre le point quatre en pratique, **murmurala blonde.

**- Le point quatre ? Précise Querida, j'avais genre 16 piges quand je l'ai commencée.**

**- Faire l'amour avec deux femmes en même temps.**

**- Oh… Non, naturellement. Je t'ai dis qu'elle datait et certains points ne sont plus d'actualité,** répondit Santana en resserrant Quinn dans ses bras.

Cette dernière eut un petit sourire et déposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Santana. Certaines choses qu'elle lisait étaient assez inattendu, d'autres drôles et certaines plutôt… Surprenants.

**- Faire l'amour dans une baignoire de champagne ?** demanda une Quinn stupéfaite après quelques minutes de silence.

Pour toute réponse, Santana éclata de rire. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que la chose pouvait être un brin égocentrique, mais elle avait trouvé cela sexy à l'époque.

**- Je t'ai dis que j'étais jeune,** rigola Santana en donnant un coup de poing joueur sur l'épaule de sa blonde.

**- J'en apprendrai définitivement tous les jours sur toi.**

Elle rigola lorsque Santana lui sourit malicieusement, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue et de reposer sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa brune. Ce fut en lisant cette liste que Quinn réalisa alors les progrès, si on pouvait dire les choses de cette manière, qu'elle avait fait par rapport à l'idée du sexe. Elle n'était certes pas au point de parler de ses relations sexuelles avec Santana à qui que ce soit, mais elle ne rougissait presque plus bêtement lorsqu'elle abordait ce sujet avec Santana. Mise à part lorsqu'elle parlait de ce sujet en la surprenant peut-être.

**- C'est quoi LF ?**

**- Hein ?** demanda la brune qui semblait avoir été tirée de ses pensées.

**- « Tester LF ». C'est quoi ? **répéta Quinn.

**- Oh…**

Quinn, qui avait gardé son regard fixé sur l'écran du téléphone de Santana, le releva d'un air surpris lorsqu'elle réalisa que Santana était un brin mal à l'aise. Chose assez rare pour que cela intrigue fortement Quinn, qui se releva légèrement en s'appuyant sur son coude.

**- Tu rougis ?** demanda la blonde de plus en plus surprise.

**- Je ne rougis pas**, démentit aussitôt la brune.

**- Alors c'est une fille ? Que j'aille lui casser la gueule,** ajouta Quinn avec un petit air sombre.

**- Tu n'en n'auras pas besoin,** répondit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.** LF veut dire Lucy Fabray. En vérité Lucy Quinn Fabray, mais je craignais d'être découverte si quelqu'un tombait par hasard sur cette liste si je m'étais LQF ou même QF.**

**- Et de quand date cette idée ? **demanda Quinn avec un petit air amusé.

**- Je ne sais plus trop. Bien avant qu'on se mette ensemble en tout cas… **

**- Je te plaisais déjà ?**

**- Tu rigoles Q ? Je t'ai toujours trouvé très très belle. Avec tes beaux yeux verts, ton corps parfait et ton arrogance à toute épreuve…**

Quinn rigola et roula sur le corps de Santana pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne dit rien, mais elle était profondément et sincèrement flattée par les mots de Santana. Il était toujours agréable de savoir qu'on plaisait, et d'autant plus que c'était à une femme aussi belle et séduisante comme Santana. Et définitivement lorsqu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui sa femme. Souriant sous les lèvres de Quinn, Santana répondit à son baiser en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux dorés.

**- T'es belle,** répéta-t-elle doucement dans le creux de son oreille, d'un ton qui fit rougir légèrement Quinn.

Bon, peut-être n'était-elle pas définitivement guérie de ses rougissements finalement…

* * *

_Il y a que moi qui a envie d'aller les rejoindre à la Jamaïque?_

_Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu moins rempli d'émotions et de cérémonie, mais il était vraiment très sympa à écrire. Et je ne parle pas que de la partie lemon, bande de pervers :P_

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :_**

**_Santana arqua un sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'une voiture les attendait, mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un sourire énigmatique de Quinn, avant qu'elle ne lui ouvre la porte pour la faire entrer dans la voiture. Elle referma la porte avant de se glisser derrière le volant et de tourner la clé dans le contact._**

**_- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va ? s'enquit Santana._**

**_- Toujours pas, lui confirma Quinn avec un petit sourire._**

_On fête l'anniversaire de Santana dans ce chapitre! Mais où donc Quinn emmène Santana hein? Pourquoi, comment? Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre :)_

_Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Votre moment préféré est lequel?_

_Je vous embrasse!_

**_Louguia_**


	22. Feliz Cumpleaños

_Bonjour mes chers petits lecteurs adorés! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?_

_Comme promis, voilà les petites surprises que Quinn a réservé pour son amoureuse lors de leur voyage de noce, histoire de fêter convenablement son anniversaire :)_

_Je tenais à vous remercier énormément pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur et c'est vous qui me donnez envie d'écrire, alors continuons dans le donnant-donnant ;)_

_Bonne lecture mes amours!_

_**covergirls06 :** Coucou :) Contente de t'avoir fait rire ;) Bah oui hein elles sont intenables quand elles sont ensemble, j'y peux rien (a) Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)_

_**Emy Unbroken :** La spéciale dédicace à Santana mdr. Wankyyyy! Santana a tellement de fantasmes qu'elle est obligée de faire une liste, au moins Quinn est sûre de ne pas s'ennuyer avec elle (a) Voilà le chapitre, et merci de ton commentaire :)  
_

_**QuinnTana4everL :** Bah tu sais pas ce que c'est que le téléphone rose? Mouais... Je ne sais pas encore si je t'excuse, continue à poster de gentilles reviews comme ça et on en reparle d'accord? (a) Ah mais j'ai prévenu qu'il y avait un lemon au début hein, si les gens ne lisent pas ce que j'écris je peux rien faire pour eux moi après... Et oui heureusement que ce ne sont pas des hommes hein, sinon elles seraient mortes à la longue ou je ne sais quoi... La Jamaïque a toujours été une île que j'ai voulu visiter, et puis mon cousin y est allé en lune de miel récemment, donc je dois dire que je me suis inspirée de la chose! Message de Quinn : Et oui, moi aussi je sais faire des surprises! Rapport à un commentaire que tu as laissé une fois en disant que c'était toujours que Santana qui faisait des surprises ;)_

_**Totoche77 :** JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE! Ca te fait quel âge maintenant? (a) Super méga merci! Et oui elles en ont bien profité, leur nuit de noce a joué les prolongations :P Mais pour leur défense ça faisait une semaine qu'elles ne s'étaient plus touchées. Merci à toi pour ce commentaire, et profite bien de ton anniversaire pour faire des caprices ;)_

_**FaberryBrittanaShipper :** Hey pourquoi t'es en guest? Heureusement que j'arrive à te reconnaître hein! Oh mon dieu, t'as osé faire une blague pareille? x) Et ça fait un peu psychopathe hein ton truc de double personnalité là quand même... Mais je suis sûre que Quinn et Santana seront ravie d'apprendre que quelqu'un est prête à aller casser la gueule de celui ou celle qui se met en tête de s'immiscer dans leur couple :P _

_**Liloo :** Mdr t'es en manque de crise de couple toi non? Rassure-toi, ça ne saurait tarder... *Sourire innocent* Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas :)_

_**gleek 1909 :** Ah non, pas de Rachel au mariage du Quinntana, ça t'étonne? :P Et oui, j'aimerais bien aller à la Jamaïque moi aussi mine de rien... Et pas seulement pour être avec Quinn et Santana (a)_

_ManonGleeks : Oh merci :D Et oui, c'était une bonne lune de miel... Enfin, j'espère du moins!_

_Taz94 : Cher diable, il va quand même falloir que je t'avoue que je suis assez petite hein! T'as de la chance d'être en week-end! Profites-en bien :) Oui faut absolument que je case Quinnie l'ourson, ça me fait vraiment trop rire x) De toute manière Quinn appartient à Santana et fin de l'histoire! Naméo. Et oui je crois que malgré tout Santana aurait fait la tête si elle s'était retrouvée au pays des Esquimaux ou quelque chose comme ça hein! Encore qu'elles auraient eu une bonne excuse pour se donner chaud mutuellement :P C'est vrai que j'avais pas pensé à la réaction de Santana si jamais une Lopez se transforme en Hudson x) Je crois qu'elle ferait une attaque, la pauvre. Oui oui il y aura un chapitre sur l'accouchement et un sur la grossesse de San', et je vais intégrer quelques trucs par rapport à ça dans les autres chapitres :) La jalousie peut transformer un autre humain figure-toi diable de Tazmanie. Et Quinn fait juste ressortir son côté "bitch" c'est tout x) Merci encore une fois pour ton commentaire en tout cas, il me fait vraiment très plaisir! Au fait, tu écris toi?_

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños  
**

**- Santana ?**

Allongée sur le ventre sur le lit de leur suite à la Jamaïque, Quinn avait approché son visage de celui de Santana. Cette dernière dormait comme une bien heureuse, ayant profité que Quinn soit partie se préparer pour s'étaler de tout son long dans le grand lit, faisant rire Quinn à son retour. Voyant que la latine n'avait pas bouché d'un cheveux, Quinn lui caressa doucement le visage à l'aide de son pouce.

**- Bébé, réveille-toi pour moi.**

Cette fois, les mains de Santana sursautèrent légèrement, mais la jeune femme ne montra aucun signe signifiant qu'elle était réveillée pour autant. Levant les yeux au ciel, Quinn tira sur ses bras pour se remonter légèrement, et déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de sa belle. Elle ne savait pas si Santana jouait la comédie ou si elle avait réellement du mal à se réveiller, mais finalement cela ne dérangeait pas la blonde de dorloter un peu sa femme. D'autant plus que c'était un jour particulier aujourd'hui.

**- Allez… Réveille-toi Tana.**

La blonde déplaça ses lèvres de sa joue jusqu'à ses tempes et son front, qu'elle continua d'embrasser tour à tour. Puis sur l'arrête de son nez, le bout de son nez et sa joue, encore une fois. Entre les baisers, Quinn murmurait quelques mots toujours tournés dans le même but, à savoir réveiller la latine. Décidant de se venger si jamais Santana jouait la comédie, la jeune mariée décida d'approcher petit à petit ses lèvres de celles de la latine, testant par la même occasion ses limites. Les baisers se rapprochèrent donc au fur et à mesure des lèvres de Santana, qui ne put s'empêcher de tourner légèrement sa tête lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Quinn au coin des siennes.

_**- Despiértate bella morenita**_**,** murmura-t-elle en espagnol avant de déposer finalement ses lèvres sur celles de la concernée.

Santana sourit à ce contact, confirmant à la blonde qu'elle était belle et bien réveillée. En vérité, elle l'avait été à l'instant où Quinn avait quitté le cocon formé par ses bras autour de sa taille. Mais elle avait décidé de jouer les curieuses pour voir comment Quinn la réveillerait ce matin. Réalisant que Santana s'était moquée d'elle, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, avant de décoller leurs lèvres de quelques centimètres.

**- Tu n'es rien qu'une vile manipulatrice Santana Fabray-Lopez…**

Santana rigola malicieusement et passa ses bras autour du cou de Quinn, qui se laissa naturellement faire. Elle appuya son visage dans le creux du cou de la latine, où elle déposa un nouveau baiser. Soupirant d'aise, Santana referma les yeux.

**- Joyeux anniversaire Bébé,** murmura Quinn en caressant doucement le ventre de la latine.

**_- Gracias mi Querida_,** répondit Santana en souriant.

**- Allez debout feignasse,** fit soudainement Quinn en se levant. **J'ai quelque chose de prévu pour nous deux.**

**- Tu ne parles pas de sexe n'est-ce pas ?**

Rigolant, Quinn se laissa tombée à côté du corps de la latine.

**- Tu n'en n'as jamais assez ?**

**- Oh non…**

Sautant sans prévenir sur sa désormais femme, Santana la fit basculer dans le lit. Surprise, Quinn lâcha un petit cri qui fit rigoler Santana. Cette dernière s'assit sur les hanches de la blonde en la regardant avec un petit sourire amusé.

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on a décidé de procréer… J'ai déjà une enfant à la maison,** bougonna la blonde.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Santana secoua doucement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Quinn. Le sourire de la latine était tellement grand, heureux et lumineux que Quinn ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un grand sourire, avant que Santana ne se penche sur elle pour l'embrasser. Plus longuement qu'elle l'avait fait elle-même il y a quelques minutes, et en plus grandes quantités également.

**- Je t'aime,** sourit Santana**. Et je suis contente de passer mon anniversaire ici avec toi.**

**- Je suis contente aussi, **répondit Quinn en souriant. **Tu veux appeler tes parents avant qu'on parte ?**

**- Non, c'est eux qui doivent m'appeler,** répondit la brune en boudant.

Rigolant à son tour, Quinn repoussa le corps de Santana de sur le sien pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur celles, boudeuses, de Santana.

**- Alors allons-y !**

**- On va où ?**

**- C'est une surprise,** répondit joyeusement Quinn en sautant sur ses jambes.

**- Ouais… C'est la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais,** bouda à nouveau la latine.

**- Tiens tiens tiens… Est-ce que quelqu'un serait grognon par hasard ?**

Pour toute réponse, Santana lui tira la langue avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Un comportement parfaitement infantile, mais qui fit instantanément craquer Quinn, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que si leur enfant ressemblait à Santana, elle allait avoir terriblement du mal à lui tenir tête. Mais passons.

La blonde saisit Santana par la main pour la relever du lit, l'attirant contre elle pour l'embrasser longuement et tendrement. Littéralement conquise par ce baiser, Santana se laissa faire et répondit au baiser. Elle laissa même Quinn l'entraîner jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle la laissa prendre sa douche toute seule, sinon elles n'étaient pas prêtes d'en sortir. Elle en profita pour relever ses mails grâce au wifi de l'hôtel, et apporta le téléphone de Santana à sa propriétaire lorsqu'il se mit à carillonner. Alberto et Maribel étaient les premiers à téléphoner à leur fille, ce qui était normal dans un sens.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, trouvant que la conversation prenant quand même un peu de temps, Quinn poussa la porte de la salle de bain pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle trouva la latine entièrement nue au milieu de la pièce, se regardant sous toutes les coutures. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Quinn la regarder d'un air stupéfait, avant de se recouvrir de sa serviette.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda Quinn dont le ton exprimait parfaitement son incrédulité.

**- Je… Heu… Rien ?**

**- Parfaitement crédible Chérie,** répondit la blonde avec ironie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Santana fit une petite moue, mais ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de s'enrouler plus convenablement dans sa serviette, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard vert et inquisiteur de Quinn, qu'elle sentait sur elle. Comme si elle était passée au rayon X.

**- C'est à cause du fameux « mon corps va changer » ?** tenta Quinn.

Elle n'obtint une nouvelle fois pas de réponse, mais Santana croisa brièvement son regard avant d'hausser les épaules. La latine détestait toujours autant se sentir mal à l'aise devant quelqu'un, même si c'était Quinn. Elle avait envie de parler de ce genre de choses, mais la blonde l'avait déjà rassurée plusieurs fois sur son corps qui changerait et elle ne voulait pas trop abuser non plus. Sans compter qu'elle restait malgré tout bien trop fière pour avouer d'elle-même qu'elle craignait quand même un peu le fait que son corps ne soit plus entièrement à elle.

Souriant doucement, Quinn fit quelques pas en direction de Santana, avant de relever le visage de la latine en posant un doigt sous son menton.

**- Tu es magnifique, Santana,** murmura-t-elle une fois que son regard se fut accroché à celui de la latine.

**- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais ça peut très bien changer,** marmonna-t-elle après un soupire.** J'ai peur, Q.**

**- Peur de quoi ?** demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Peur de ne plus te plaire, de ne plus être séduisante à tes yeux, de ne plus contrôler mon corps… Que… Quelqu'un d'autre puisse te plaire plus que moi, aussi. **

Santana avait détourné les yeux, mais Quinn put parfaitement y lire la peine que provoquaient ces mots à l'instant même où elle les prononçait. Et les entendre sortir de la bouche de la femme qu'elle aimait lui donna l'impression qu'on était en train de lui broyer le cœur. Passant ses bras autour de la taille de la latine, Quinn la resserra contre elle, et Santana ne se fit pas prier pour déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

**- Personne ne me plaira jamais plus que toi, Tana. **

C'était la première fois que Santana s'ouvrait de cette manière et lui faisait clairement part de ses craintes. Habituellement, Quinn devait plutôt les lui arracher, un peu comme un dentiste arrache les dents de ses patients. Mais, malgré tout, elle était heureuse que Santana ait mit des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

**- Promis ?** demanda Santana d'une petite voix.

**- Promis.**

**- Tu peux faire la promesse du petit doigt ?**

Rigolant doucement, Quinn se détacha légèrement de Santana, qui abordait à présent un sourire timide à craquer. Quinn ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser tendrement, avant de croiser leurs petits doigts. C'était un truc qu'elles avaient à l'époque, avant que les cheerios ne pourrissent leur relation avec cette compétitivité qui avait failli les éloigner définitivement l'une de l'autre. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Quinn reprit à haute voix.

**- Je te promets que jamais rien ni personne n'aura ne serait-ce que le quart de l'attirance que je ressens pour toi. Et que je t'aimerai toujours, et que tu resteras toujours la plus belle femme du monde à mes yeux. La plus belle **_**personne**_**,** précisa-t-elle en voyant que Santana s'apprêtait à répliquer.

**- Merci,** fit Santana qui avait gardé sa petite voix.

Quinn lui sourit et la reprit délicatement dans ses bras, et Santana se réinstalla comme elle l'avait été auparavant. Elle sourit lorsque la blonde se mit à les bercer doucement, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration du parfum Quinn. Cette dernière sentait toujours très bon, et elle savait parfaitement marier ses parfums avec son odeur naturelle, qui était déjà exquise de l'avis de Santana.

**- Je t'aime,** fini par murmurer Quinn à l'oreille de sa brune.

Santana sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le coin de la mâchoire de Quinn pour y déposer un baiser, avant de se relever complètement et l'embrasser tendrement.

**- Je t'aime aussi. **

•••

Après s'être toutes les deux préparées et être passé par le restaurant pour prendre un solide petit-déjeuner, Quinn entraîna Santana avec elle en direction de la sortie de l'hôtel. La brune reçu entre temps un coup de fil d'Alma ainsi que plusieurs messages, notamment d'Emilio et de Brittany et Puck. Ce dernier avait réussi à entraîner Brittany sur sa moto pour faire la route 66, et Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait fait pour convaincre les parents Pierce, qui étaient très protecteurs envers leurs filles. Moins que la mère de Quinn peut-être, mais quand même.

Santana arqua un sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'une voiture les attendait, mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un sourire énigmatique de Quinn, avant qu'elle ne lui ouvre la porte pour la faire entrer dans la voiture. Elle referma la porte avant de se glisser derrière le volant et de tourner la clé dans le contact.

**- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va ?** s'enquit Santana.

**- Toujours pas,** lui confirma Quinn avec un petit sourire.

**- On a une longue route à faire ?**

**- Seulement une trentaine de kilomètres.**

Heureuse d'avoir obtenu ces informations, Santana s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège, tout en déposant sa main sur la cuisse de sa blonde. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard et sourit, avant de se concentrer sur la route et les panneaux de circulation. Elle n'avait jamais conduit à la Jamaïque et préférait ne pas avoir d'accidents de voiture ou les perdre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et le voyage leur rappelèrent beaucoup ce qu'elles avaient vécu l'année passée. Elles s'en remémorèrent d'ailleurs quelques souvenirs, y compris la gifle que Santana avait administrée à Quinn et qui s'en souvenait encore.

**- Ca me fait vraiment bizarre quand même…**

Souriant, Quinn regarda Santana quelques secondes avant de tourner le bouton de l'autoradio pour monter le volume. La chanson de Santana était en train d'y passer, certifiant qu'elle avait définitivement creusé son trou dans le top 50 de l'été. En vérité, elle avait réussi à la classer à la huitième place pour le moment, mais elle continuait de grimper un peu plus haut à chaque semaine.

**- Moi je suis fière de toi.**

Santana lui offrit un grand sourire, resserrant sa main sur le genou de Quinn avant de répondre.

**- Te rendre fière de moi est une des principales raisons qui m'ont poussée à continuer.**

**- Et quelles sont les autres ?**

**- La passion et la satisfaction personnelle, j'imagine. Tu seras fière de moi quand même si mon CD ne fonctionne pas ?**

**- Bien sûr, **répondit honnêtement Quinn.

Santana eut un nouveau sourire et se laissa aller contre le dossier, avant de tourner son regard en direction de la fenêtre, pour profiter du paysage. Elles longèrent la côte la plupart du temps, parlant de tout et de rien, et chantant parfois à tue-tête lorsqu'une chanson qu'elles connaissaient passait à la radio. Un comportement peut-être un brin immature pour deux femmes mariées prêtes à fonder une famille, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvait résister aux rires qui s'échappaient des lèvres de la femme qu'elles aimaient.

Apparemment sûre de sa destination, Quinn fini par s'arrêter dans la ville de Rio Bueno, dans un quartier ma foi assez animée. Elle sourit à Santana avant de sortir de la voiture et de l'aider à faire de même. Fronçant les sourcils, Santana regarda longuement autour d'elle afin de deviner quelque chose, mais elle ne vit rien de particulier.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là Querida ?**

**- On attend quelqu'un,** répondit Quinn alors que Santana se laissait aller contre la voiture. **On a un peu d'avance, mais je préférais ne pas arriver en retard.**

Souriante, Santana attrapa la main de Quinn pour l'attirer contre elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait de plus en plus besoin de câlins et de bisous, et elle mettait cela sur le compte de sa grossesse. Même si cela faisait désormais qu'un peu moins de deux mois. Du reste, Quinn ne se fit pas prier pour se laisser faire, et appuya son front contre le sien. Avant que Santana ne lui vole un baiser. Puis un deuxième, et un troisième. Rigolant au quatrième baiser, Quinn se saisit du visage de Santana entre ses deux mains, avant de poser elle-même un baiser sur les lèvres de la latine.

**- J'ai le droit à avoir un indice ?** demanda Santana

**- Mmh… Disons que c'est un souhait que tu avais écris sur ta liste.**

**- Ma liste de fantasmes ?**

**- Non,** répondit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel. **Ta liste des choses à faire avant que tu meurs.**

**- Ah…**

Fronçant les sourcils et se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre, Santana essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle y avait inscrit et qui pouvait être réalisé pendant les quelques minutes qui suivaient, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que Quinn lui avait organisé. Ce qui la frustrait énormément d'ailleurs, mais la blonde fut sauvée d'un interrogatoire en propre et due forme par un homme qui vint les rejoindre. Il les salua amicalement avant de tendre une poignée de main à Quinn, puis Santana, avant de les inviter à le suivre.

Santana était toujours suspicieuse en grimpant dans la jeep de cet homme, mais suivit sans discuter Quinn qui s'était saisie de sa main. Le voyage fut assez rapide, puisqu'elles se retrouvèrent au bout de cinq minutes sur ce qui semblait être un aérodrome, et qui fini de surprendre Santana.

**- Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qu'on fabrique ici ?** demanda-t-elle

Elles étaient descendues toutes les deux de la jeep, et l'homme qui les avait conduites jusqu'ici s'éloignait en direction de ce qui lui semblait être une espèce de clubhouse.

**- Tu te souviens du numéro 28 de ta liste ?** demanda la blonde en souriant.

**- Mmh… Non…** répondit la latine en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Faire un tour en hélicoptère.**

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rigoler lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Santana s'agrandir et sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc de la nouvelle. Quelques secondes passèrent, jusqu'à ce que Santana ne reprenne la parole.

**- Tu veux dire que non seulement tu te souviens de chaque point de cette liste, mais qu'en plus on va faire ensemble un des meilleurs ?**

**- En fait… Si tu te souviens bien, on avait fait une liste avant de la réécrire au propre ce jour-là. Alors moi, j'ai repris le brouillon que tu avais fait. **

**- Pourquoi ?** marmonna Santana

**- Parce que déjà à l'époque je tenais à toi et que je voulais que tu puisses vivre le plus de trucs possible.**

Santana eut un petit sourire timide, avant de s'approcher de Quinn pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne répondit rien, mais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à répondre à cela de toute manière ? Les preuves d'amour de Quinn la prenaient toujours au dépourvu et elle se retrouvait à chaque fois dans la même situation. Sans mots pouvant lui dire combien cela la touchait. Fort heureusement, la blonde la comprenait parfaitement puisqu'elle fonctionnait à peu près la même chose.

**_- Gracias mi Querida_,** fit doucement Santana en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de la blonde.

**- Joyeux anniversaire,** sourit Quinn en se resserrant dans ses bras.

Santana l'embrassa rapidement une nouvelle fois, avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui revenait dans leur direction. Il avait passé une veste en cuir et tenait dans sa main un plan que Santana imagina comme un plan de vol. Des lunettes étaient vissées sur sa tête, et les clés de l'appareil dans lequel ils s'envoleraient dans quelques minutes tentaient dans son pantalon lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elles.

**- Si vous êtes prêtes, on peut y aller**, fit-il dans un anglais approximatif.

**- On est prêtes,** fit Quinn après avoir interrogé Santana du regard.

La blonde se saisit de la main de la brune et emboîta le pas de l'homme, tout en jetant des regards en coin à Santana. Cette dernière regardait autour d'elle d'un air émerveillé. Elle avait toujours eu un truc particulier pour les avions et les hélicoptères, et elle avait longuement raconté dans son enfance vouloir devenir pilote de chasse ou conduire des hélicoptères. Seul sa mère avait réussi à l'en dissuadé, et Quinn n'avait pu que lui donner raison lorsqu'elle l'avait appris à son tour quelques semaines auparavant.

**- Il n'y a pas de risques pour le bébé n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Santana en se tournant brusquement vers Quinn juste avant de grimper dans l'hélicoptère.

**- Bien sûr que non Tana. Jamais je ne te ferai prendre le moindre risque,** répondit Quinn en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**- Ne le prends pas mal Querida. Je préférais m'en assurer. **

Quinn ne répondit pas et lui offrit un petit sourire, avant de lui donner la main pour l'aider à grimper dans l'appareil. Elles se trouvaient sur la banquette avant, juste à côté du pilote. Après s'être attachées, elles reçurent toutes les deux un casque équipé de micros, par lesquels elles pouvaient communiquer à chaque fois qu'elles en auraient envie et besoin, sans déranger le pilote pour autant. Cela avait été une demande de la blonde, et elle avait été contente d'apprendre que cela ai pu être possible.

Après avoir fait sa check-list, le conducteur tourna la clé dans le contact, faisant vrombir l'appareil qui quitta peu à peu le sol. Un sourire radieux s'afficha sur le visage de Santana, et Quinn ne put que l'imiter en voyant ce sourire déchirer le visage de sa belle. Santana posa sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde et se pencha légèrement en avant pour mieux profiter de la vue. Ils longèrent les côtes de l'île pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, avant de couper au travers et de s'approcher des différentes montages qui se trouvaient dans les énormes forêts de la Jamaïque. Des lieux dans lesquels elles n'auraient jamais pu se rendre, ne serait-ce qu'à cause des montagnes escarpées et de la profondeur dans la jungle.

**- C'est incroyable,** marmonna Santana d'une voix cependant assez forte pour que Quinn puisse l'entendre.

Cette dernière sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Santana. Elle était heureuse de voir que la brune prenait un tel plaisir à profiter de son cadeau, bien que la journée n'était pas finie. En vérité, l'hôtel profitait de leur petite escapade pour mettre à profit les demandes et les dollars que Quinn leur avait offerts.

**- Mmh… Je devrais peut-être ajouter cela sur ma liste de fantasmes,** sourit Santana au bout de quelques nouvelles minutes de silence.

**- De quoi ?** demanda Quinn en se tournant une nouvelle fois dans sa direction.

**- Faire l'amour dans un hélicoptère.**

Le sourire malicieux de Santana et les mots qu'elle prononça firent rougir doucement la blonde, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air amusé. Elle sentit la main de Santana remonter doucement mais sûrement sur sa cuisse, avant de la stopper en posant sa main sur la sienne.

**- Si tu restes sage, peut-être que tu auras des surprises tout à l'heure. Et que c'est moi qui te ferai grimper au septième ciel,** lança Quinn.

Santana rigola et embrassa une nouvelle fois Quinn. Toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, elles finirent par retourner à leur point de départ, à savoir l'aérodrome. Sautant en bas de l'appareil, Quinn regarda Santana faire de même, avant de remercier chaleureusement le conducteur de l'hélico. Il leur offrit une boisson en attendant qu'il aille se changer et régler les choses qu'il y avait à faire après le vol, et laissa les deux amoureuses se promener doucement auprès des engins.

**- Quand je pense que tu aurais pu finir dans un de ces avions en train de te battre contre je ne sais quel pays**, fit pensivement Quinn.

**- C'était pour la bonne cause. J'aurais défendu mon pays et j'aurais pu profiter de ma passion pour tout ce qui vole,** répondit Santana en haussant les épaules.

**- Je ne sais pas comment fait Frannie,** avoua Quinn. **Savoir que John est dans un pays dont elle ignore le réel endroit et qu'il peut très bien ne jamais rentrer… Jamais je n'aurais pu le supporter, si tu avais suivi le même chemin.**

Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle imagina Santana à la place de John, ce que cette dernière remarqua naturellement. Souriant affectueusement à sa blonde, elle la prit par la taille et déposa ses lèvres sur le sommet du crâne de Quinn.

**- Il est absolument hors de question que je te perde, peu importe la manière Quinn. **

**- Il n'empêche que je suis contente que tu privilégies ta passion pour le rock que celle de l'aviation. **

**- Parce que tu crois que j'aurais été capable de te laisser seule à la maison pendant de longs mois sans être à tes côtés ? Si c'est le cas, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Querida. **

Quinn eut un petit sourire et se laissa aller contre Santana. Elle avait parfaitement conscience d'être une de personnes les plus chanceuses sur terre, voir la plus chanceuse. Elle avait une femme dont elle était raide dingue et qui semblait l'aimer tout autant. Elles étaient mariées toutes les deux, étaient sur le point de fonder une famille et Santana semblait vivre un rêve éveillé en perçant dans le milieu de la musique. Certains journaux la présentaient déjà comme la fille spirituelle de Freddie Mercury et Janis Joplin.

Puck avait proposé à Santana de s'occuper de ses coups de fils professionnels pendant qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Quinn en Jamaïque, et la jeune femme avait accepté avec plaisir. Elle avait parfaitement confiance en Puck, qui avait prit beaucoup en maturité depuis qu'il était en couple avec Brittany d'ailleurs. Ce dernier les avait informées que Santana avait reçu des propositions de plus grandes maisons de disques, mais Santana avait décidé de rester fidèle à celle qui l'avait lancée pour le moment.

**- On peut y aller mesdemoiselles.**

La voix du pilote fit sursauter Quinn, qui s'était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Il les conduisit en direction de là où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, et Quinn proposa à Santana d'aller faire un petit tour dans les boutiques, avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Où elle avait fait transformer leur suite à l'aide de bougies, photos d'elles et de leurs proches et pétales de roses… Tout comme elles aimaient toutes les deux. Et Santana se fit un réel plaisir de rappeler ce que Quinn lui avait promis il y a quelques heures, alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans l'hélicoptère...

* * *

_Here we are my friends!_

_Bon je tiens à vous préciser que je pars en vacances dimanche, donc je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre que je pourrai poster régulièrement les chapitres, mais je les ai déjà écris pour la plupart, il reste juste quelques retouches à faire... Mais en même temps ce sont les derniers qui arrivent et je ne veux pas faire les choses n'importe comment, alors ne vous étonnez pas si ils sont moins suivis!_

_N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fais toujours plaisir ;)_

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason :_**

_**Du côté de la petite maison pourtant habituellement paisible des Lopez, ce fut un grand "Fuck" qui retentit, avant qu'un objet ne rencontre un mur contre sa volonté, presque aussitôt suivi d'un énorme bruit qui flanqua une attaque à Maribel Lopez. Cette dernière laissa son repassage de côté et gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Santana. Contrairement à son habitude, Maribel ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra immédiatement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Et la scène qui s'offrit à elle lui brisa le cœur.**_

_Et oui, je trouvais que ça manquait de disputes et de drames ces derniers temps, alors... Pas taper :D_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine! Et je vous embrasse :)_

**_Louguia_**


	23. Mosquito

_Bonjour à vous!_

_Non non, je ne suis pas en train de mourir ou quelque chose comme ça, je voulais juste vous poster ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances :) Je pars demain matin à 3h30 donc je me lèverai juste le temps de m'habiller et compagnie, je doute donc de pouvoir poster à ce moment-là x)_

_Petit bon en avant dans le temps, Quinn et Santana ont quitté la Jamaïque, mais vous le verrez en lisant :)_

_Alors bonne lecture!_

_covergirls06 : Oui hein? Quinn sait comment réveiller son amoureuse, c'est Santana qui a de la chance! Une femme enceinte c'est très beau, tu as raison :) Je trouve ça super attendrissant moi!_

_willowpotetose : Avec une brique? T_T Mais pourquoi tant de haine? Mais non je t'en veux pas, alors pose cette brique et faisons-nous un câlin!_

_Totoche77 : Merci Totochette! (Hum j'adore ce surnom!) J'ai... Peu je suis vieille et je vous emme... Enquiquine T_T Oh un saut en parachute ça doit être trop bien! Et non pas d'accouchement dans ce chapitre, donc tu as la réponse à ta question :)_

_FaberryBrittanaShipper : MAIS QUELLE POETE! Ah oui je vois, bah tu l'engueuleras de ma part hein, c'est n'importe quoi. Foutue bécanne. Ouais vous êtes plusieurs dans ta tête, comme dans la mienne! Mais c'est quand même moi la cheffe *siffle* Arrête l'épisode tribute T_T J'ai déjà chialé en voyant le trailer alors je crois que je vais me pendre ou un truc du genre quand je le verrai... Moh voilà je suis toute émue maitenant u_u_

_ManonGleeks : Voilà la suite! Crois-moi, j'aimerais bien avoir un anniversaire comme ça aussi!_

_QuinnTana4everL : Moins de Louguia serait plus juste! Je vais quand même essayé de poster, faut juste que je me trouve des wifis sans code dans le coin x) Je t'ai parlé du téléphone rose parce que je disais que même à distance des trucs peuvent se passer... Et Quinn te fait dire qu'elle est peut-être blonde mais pas conne alors tu as plutôt intérêt à ravaler ce commentaire! Le câlin coquin a eu lieu après, laissons-leur un peu d'intimité que diable! Et Santana te dit qu'il n'y a pas assez de chiffres dans le monde pour te dire quel ciel elles auraient atteint *siffle* Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin! Oui je vais continuer d'écrire mais je n'arrive pas encore à faire un choix! J'ai plusieurs idées d'histoire, une Quinntana, une Rivergron et plein de OS que j'ai envie d'écrire aussi... Bref, prise de tête intense._

* * *

**Mosquito**

Trois mois et demi étaient passés depuis le retour de Quinn et Santana à New Haven, après leur délicieuse lune de miel. Toutes les deux avaient passé des vacances exquises et savaient évidemment que ces souvenirs resteraient à jamais encrés dans leurs mémoires. Ce voyage avait été l'apothéose de leur mariage et de l'acceptation de leur amour de la part de leurs proches. De retour à New Haven, elles étaient passées par la mairie de New Haven pour s'assurer que l'officialisation de leur relation s'était bien déroulée, et modifier leurs papiers. Elles s'appelaient donc respectivement Lucy Quinn Fabray-Lopez et Santana I. Fabray-Lopez.

La rentrée de Quinn s'était bien passée et la routine des cours avait refait son apparition. Elles avaient également fait quelques allers-retours jusqu'à New York pour s'assurer que leur enfant grandissait bien. Santana était aujourd'hui enceinte de cinq mois, et son ventre proéminant se voyait un peu plus chaque jour. Mis à part les petites crises d'angoisse et de larmes auxquelles Quinn avait le droit, les choses s'étaient très bien déroulées jusqu'à la mi-novembre, moment où Quinn du accorder plus de temps à ses partiels et à un mémoire à rendre, à faire avec une personne tirée au sort dans sa classe.

Manque de bol, c'était tombé sur le fameux Tim, que Santana avait prit en grippe, de la même manière qu'elle avait prit Joe en grippe lorsqu'il s'intéressait encore à Quinn. Au début, Santana n'avait rien dis, même lorsque la blonde rentrait de plus en plus tard. Elle avait conscience que ses études la stressaient énormément, et elle lui donnait même un coup de main de temps en temps.

De son côté, Just give me a reason avait fanfaronné aux hits parades pendant de longues semaines, atteignant le premier rang dans de nombreux pays anglophones et en Europe. Santana s'était donc penchée plus longuement sur ses prochaines chansons qui paraitront sur son album. Le prochain single devait sortir lundi prochain, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser à cette idée. Elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas parce que sa première chanson avait reçu les bonnes critiques du monde de la musique que cela allait forcément fonctionner pour le reste.

Depuis deux jours, Santana se trouvait à Lima, dans la maison de ses parents. Quinn et elles devaient passer le week-end ici, pour l'anniversaire d'Andreas, et vu que Santana avait du se rendre à l'hôpital pour l'habituel contrôle mensuel, elles avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reparte directement en direction de Lima. Au départ Quinn devait l'accompagner, mais elle avait été retenue au dernier moment par un séminaire décisif pour ses notes. Pour ne rien cacher, cette idée avait longuement perturbé Santana, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y a quelques mois Quinn aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de passer deux jours sans elle.

Mais, depuis quelques temps, elle avait l'impression que sa blonde s'éloignait toujours un peu plus d'elle, et cela la rendait malade. Elle ne savait plus réellement quoi dire ou quoi faire pour qu'elle arrête de s'échapper à longueur de temps ou même aborder le sujet. Maribel avait bien sûr remarqué les tourments de sa progéniture et avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais Santana s'était montrée aussi froide et distante que possible, préférant largement ruminer seule dans sa chambre.

Cette dernière s'y trouvait d'ailleurs à l'instant, en train de faire les cent pas en travers de sa chambre. Il était 17h21 et Quinn aurait du l'appeler à 16h, heure à laquelle elle finissait habituellement ses cours. Cette dernière ne répondait ni à ses messages ni à ses appels, ce qui commençait à lui donner de vilaines crampes d'estomac. 17h22. Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, elle se posta devant la fenêtre de sa chambre pour regarder la neige qui tombait paisiblement sur le sol, y fondant au fur et à mesure. 17h23. Bon sang, ce qu'elle détestait la neige… 17h24.

La sonnerie bien reconnaissable qu'elle avait attribuée à Quinn retentit brusquement, la faisant sauter sur le téléphone pour décrocher.

**- Q, enfin ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui, désolée. Les cours ont pris plus de temps que prévu, je n'en sors que maintenant.**

**- Mais… Tu n'as pas ton train à 18h ? Comment tu vas faire ?** demanda Santana en regardant sa montre.

**- En fait… Je m'étais dis que cela serait mieux si je prenais le train de demain matin,** avoua Quinn dont la gêne était parfaitement audible. **Comme ça je pourrai réviser encore un peu avec Tim avant de venir.**

Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles Quinn fronça les sourcils avant de décoller son téléphone de son oreille pour vérifier que la liaison n'avait pas coupé.

**- Bébé ?**

Un long soupire fut parfaitement audible de l'autre côté, ce qui fit faire une grimace à la blonde.

**- Tu sais quoi ?** fit Santana d'une voix froide et lasse. **Fais ce que tu veux. Ne viens même pas me rejoindre si tu n'as pas envie, et retourne t'amuser avec ton nouveau meilleur ami puisque tout à l'air si bien avec lui.**

**- Tana, je peux annuler si…**

**- Si tu en avais envie, tu l'aurais fait de toi-même,** coupa sèchement Santana. **Tu n'aurais même pas eu l'idée de rester une journée supplémentaire loin de moi. Je te rappelle que c'est moi la personne avec laquelle tu partages ta vie et qui porte ton enfant accessoirement, Quinn. Je ne **_**peux**_** plus te parler pour le moment. J'espère que tu m'enverras un faire-part pour votre mariage.**

Quinn essaya bien de répondre quelque chose, mais c'était sans compter Santana qui lui raccrocha au nez. Poussant un long soupire, Quinn se pinça l'arrête du nez et se dépêcha de recomposer le numéro de téléphone de Santana. Pour tomber directement sur son répondeur.

Du côté de la petite maison pourtant habituellement paisible des Lopez, ce fut un grand "_**Fuck**_" qui retentit, avant qu'un objet ne rencontre un mur contre sa volonté, presque aussitôt suivi d'un énorme bruit qui flanqua une attaque à Maribel Lopez. Cette dernière laissa son repassage de côté et gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Santana. Contrairement à son habitude, Maribel ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra immédiatement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Et la scène qui s'offrit à elle lui brisa le cœur.

Le téléphone en miettes de Santana se trouvait éparpillé sur le sol contre la fenêtre, et elle avait apparemment passé ses nerfs sur une étagère à livres qui se trouvait désormais par terre. Mais ce qui fendit le cœur de Maribel fut plutôt sa fille. Santana était allongée sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans ses nombreux coussins et les épaules secouées par de nombreux sanglots. Soupirant doucement, Maribel s'assit aux côtés de sa fille et posa une main réconfortante sur son dos.

_**- ¿ Le quieres decirle a Mamá aquel qué no va Niña ? (Tu veux dire à maman ce qu'il se passe Niña ?)**_

Mais Santana ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'allonger sur le côté et de se serrer contre sa mère. Cette dernière lui caressa doucement les cheveux et le dos, en attendant patiemment que sa progéniture se calme. Et cela dura un sacré moment, puisque Santana se permit enfin de sortir toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenu à ce sujet, depuis bien trop longtemps. Sa main se posa machinalement sur son ventre, là où elle avait senti un petit coup. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du premier coup de pied que leur bébé lui avait donné, et ne put s'empêcher d'y penser avec une certaine forme de nostalgie.

_*** Flashback ***_

_Allongées sur leur canapé, Quinn et Santana profitaient de ce moment de tranquillité et de tendresse de fin de journée. Elles étaient toutes les deux allongées, Quinn le dos appuyé contre le bras du canapé, et Santana s'était glissée entre ses jambes, dos à elle. Elle commençait à ressentir les tensions dans son dos et ses omoplates dû au poids qu'elle devait porter constamment, et était heureuse de voir que Quinn savait exactement quels gestes avoir pour l'aider à aller mieux. _

_La latine était sur le point de s'endormir, confortablement calée entre les bras de Quinn, avec une de ses mains qui faisait des allers-retours sur la bosse formée par son ventre. La télévision était allumée mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention, se focalisant plutôt sur les caresses de Quinn et les quelques baisers qu'elle déposait de temps en temps dans ses cheveux._

_**- Tu as senti ?**_

_Santana venait de sursauter et de se relever légèrement, désormais complètement alerte. Elle avait senti une drôle de sensation dans son ventre, qui l'avait intriguée et affolée à la fois. La latine entendit vaguement la voix de Quinn lui dire quelque chose, mais elle n'entendit pas réellement ce qui était dit, toute préoccupée qu'elle était par cette sensation jusqu'alors inconnue. _

_**- **__**¡Virgen Santa! Quinn, et si je fais une fausse-couche ?**_

_**- Mais non Sa…**_

_**- T'en sais rien ! Si ça se trouve il y a un truc qui cloche,**__ coupa Santana.__** Et ces abrutis de médecins n'ont rien vu du tout, peut-être m…**_

_La latine s'était arrêtée brusquement dans sa litanie, après avoir ressenti une nouvelle fois cette étrange sensation. Figée dans son mouvement, elle n'osait même pas respirer, essayant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait exactement et ce que c'était. Voyant l'air interdit et affolé de sa femme, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Elle aussi avait senti, puisqu'elle avait gardé ses mains sur le ventre de sa brune._

_**- Tu ne fais pas une fausse-couche,**__ fit-elle en la faisant se rallonger sur elle. __**C'est le bébé qui te donne des coups Tana. C'est une bonne chose, comme les nausées matinales.**_

_**- Une bonne chose, pour le bébé seulement**__, murmura la latine en déposant ses mains juste à côté de celles de Quinn._

_Le but étant de sentir une nouvelle fois cette sensation, histoire de s'y faire le plus rapidement possible. Et cela ne tarda pas à arriver, quelques secondes plus tard. Elle sentit que Quinn avait collé son visage contre l'arrière de son crâne et que cette dernière souriait, à l'instar d'elle-même. _

_**- Toma bien nota que es las solas veces cuando podrás golpearme, mosquito. (Tu ferais bien de noter que c'est la seule fois où tu pourras me taper, moustique.)**_

_*** Fin du flashback ***_

Comme ce temps lui paraissait loin désormais. Prenant une grande aspiration entrecoupée de sanglots, elle referma les yeux en se sentant reprendre peu à peu possession de ses nerfs.

_**- Que passa Santana?**_ répéta Maribel à voix basse.

_**- No sé a Mamá... No sé y esto me aterroriza. (Je ne sais pas maman. Je ne sais pas et ça me terrifie)**_

_**- ¿ Qué te aterroriza? (Qu'est-ce qu'il te terrifie ?)**_

_**- Quinn. Se volvió tan distante últimamente... (Quinn. Elle s'est montrée tellement distante ces derniers temps…)**_

_**- Porqué? (Pourquoi ?)**_

_**- No sé. Reflexiono cada día sobre lo que pude hacer, pero no encuentro. Está todo el tiempo con este Tim... Esto me hace enfermo. (Je n'en sais rien. Je réfléchis tous les jours pour savoir ce que j'ai fais, mais je ne trouve pas. Elle passe son temps avec ce Tim… Ça me rend malade.)**_

_**- Tim es solamente su amigo Santana, le sabes tanto como yo. Quinn te quiere. (Tim est seulement son ami Santana, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Quinn t'aime.)**_

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Santana ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de sa mère. Cette dernière semblait profondément inquiète mais sincère dans ce qu'elle disait. Et au fond d'elle Santana savait que c'était la vérité, mais pourquoi Quinn agissait-elle de cette manière alors? C'était comme si la reine des glaces était réapparu dans l'unique but de la torturer.

_**- Yo también, Mamá. Pero comprendo no por qué decidió quedarse a New Haven más bien que venir reunirme aquí. (Moi aussi, Maman. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a préféré rester à New Haven plutôt que de me rejoindre ici.)**_

_**- ¿ Porqué no tratabas de recordarlo? (Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de la rappeler ?)**_

_**- Mi teléfono murió, y no tengo ganas más de reñirme. Además, le volví a agarré a la nariz, en cierto modo. (Mon téléphone est mort, et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer. En plus, je lui ai raccroché au nez, en quelques sortes.)**_

_**- No es así las cosas van a mejorarse mi amor. Repósate un poco, voy a ir a preparar la comida. Coma te hará bien. (Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses vont s'arranger mon amour. Repose-toi un peu, je vais préparer le repas. Manger te fera du bien.)**_

Guère motivée par cette idée là, Santana haussa les épaules et marmonna en regardant sa mère sortir, après qu'elle lui ai délicatement embrassé la joue.

_**- No quiero comer. Quiero Quinn. (Je ne veux pas manger. Je veux Quinn.)**_

À force de passer de nombreuses minutes à regarder le ciel par la fenêtre de sa chambre, Santana fini par s'endormir, épuisée par toutes ces larmes et ces émotions. Un sommeil pas forcément très paisible, puisqu'elle bougeait nerveusement en marmonnant lorsque Maribel revint dans la chambre pour lui dire de venir manger. Mais, voyant que sa fille se reposait enfin, Maribel préféra largement la laisser dormir pendant quelques instants. Quelques instants, qui finirent par devenir des heures, Santana étant prise d'insomnies depuis quelques jours maintenant.

Il était aux alentours des 20h du soir, lorsque la latine émergea enfin de son sommeil, tirée hors des bras de Morphée par une douce caresse sur sa joue. Santana ne bougea tout d'abord pas, désireuse de rester seule et dans son sommeil encore quelques heures, sans avoir à subir les regards inquiets et inquisiteurs de son père et de sa mère. Puis, elle senti un frottement un peu plus froid que les doigts chauds qui se baladaient légèrement sur sa joue, bien typique d'une bague. D'une alliance. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Santana se retrouva nez à nez avec Quinn qui sembla avoir la peur de sa vie.

**- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur**, marmonna la blonde en posant une main sur son cœur.

**- Quelle heure il est ?** demanda la latine qui était un peu perdue. **On est déjà le matin ?**

**- Non. Il est très exactement 20h12.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici alors ?** demanda froidement Santana avant de se coucher sur le côté, offrant son dos à la blonde.

Cette dernière sentit un voile de douleur se déposer devant ses yeux, mais elle ne dit rien. En vérité, elle avait terriblement honte d'elle-même et de son comportement envers Santana. Elle déglutit avec difficulté mais prit sur elle et se rapprocha doucement de Santana pour se coucher sur le côté elle aussi, osant tout juste déposer une main sur la hanche de la brune.

**- Je suis venue parce que c'est ici que je devais être. **

Un grognement sarcastique fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de Santana, mais au moins elle n'avait pas repoussé sa main. Restant néanmoins sur ses gardes, Quinn glissa doucement sa main sur le ventre de Santana, qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Seules les caresses de Quinn arrivaient à la calmer, et elle le savait parfaitement. Santana ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'elle sentit que la blonde se collait contre elle, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son épaule. Le silence qui s'installa entre elles était à coupé au couteau, et mit Quinn atrocement mal à l'aise. Elle détestait ce genre de silence, agressif et froid.

**- Tu as réussi à prendre le train quand même ?** demanda Santana au bout de quelques instants.

**- Non… Je suis venue en voiture.**

**- En voiture ?**

L'information fit sursauter Santana, qui se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Quinn. Cette dernière fut encore plus perdue qu'elle l'avait été il y a quelques instants, et regarda Santana avec un mélange d'interrogation et de stupéfaction. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction et ce qui l'avait poussée à se relever aussi vite.

**- Quinn tu as vu le temps qu'il fait ? Il y a dix centimètres de neige sur les routes ! Te estás completamente **_**loca**_** ?**

**- Je n'aime pas être fâchée avec toi,** murmura Quinn en baissant les yeux.

Santana soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos. Elle regarda sa blonde quelques secondes, réalisant alors qu'elle n'osait même pas croiser ses yeux. Elle s'était assise en tailleur et regardait l'ancien couvre-lit de Santana.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive Q ?** fini par demander Santana. **Qu'est-ce qu'il **_**t**_**'arrive ?**

**- Rien, **réponditla blonde à voix basse, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

**- Regarde-moi Quinn, por favor. **

Quinn ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et de les poser sur Santana. Cette dernière la regarda droit dans les yeux, bloquant son regard foncé dans celui vert de Quinn, qui eut presque aussitôt envie de fondre en larmes.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as Quinn ? Parle-moi, je t'en supplie… **

**- Je ne sais pas pour où commencer,** avoua la blonde.

**- Ça va faire un bon mois que tu t'éloignes de moi petit à petit. Depuis que tu as commencé à bosser avec ce Tim**, fit doucement Santana. **Écoute… Est-ce que tu… Enfin, tu vois… Toi et lui ?**

**- Quoi ? Non bien sûr que non,** s'exclama Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour sa part, Santana ne put s'empêcher de sentir une vague de soulagement s'emparer d'elle. Elle s'était imaginé un nombre incalculable de fois Quinn en train de la tromper, comme elle en avait eu peur dès le début de sa grossesse. Et elle savait parfaitement que la blonde ne lui mentait pas, elle avait depuis longtemps passé le diplôme avec mention dans la détection de mensonges de la part de Quinn.

**- Je t'ai déjà dis que jamais je ne te tromperai, Tana,** fit Quinn qui avait parfaitement vu le soulagement s'afficher sur le visage de Santana.

**- Alors c'est quoi ?** demanda la brune d'une voix douce.

**- J'ai peur**, fini par murmurer la blonde en regardant ses pieds avec passion.

**- Peur de quoi ?**

**- De ne pas être à la hauteur.**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient réunies dans cette chambre, Santana fit un geste en direction de Quinn et se saisit doucement de ses mains. Un geste qui surprit la blonde et la fit relever le regard en direction du visage de Santana.

**- Quinn, si tu ne t'expliques pas mieux, je ne peux pas t'aider…**

**- J'ai peur d'être une mauvaise mère, San'. De ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que tu attends. De ce que **_**vous**_** attendez. Peur d'être complètement nulle, de ne pas répondre à vos besoins et vos demandes… Peur de te décevoir.**

**- Quinn, jamais tu ne seras une mauvaise mère… Tu as ça en toi,** murmura Santana en l'attirant contre elle.

**- Peut-être pas. J'ai abandonné mon enfant, Santana. J'ai laissé quelqu'un me la prendre, définitivement. Quel genre de mère ferait ça ?**

**- Une mère qui sait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa fille, Querida. Tu me l'as dis toi-même, tu ne pouvais pas élever Beth dans de bonnes conditions. Dans celles qu'elle** **méritait. Et elle l'a très bien compris, puisque vous en avez parlé la dernière fois que tu l'as vue.**

Quinn, qui s'était laissée aller contre Santana, ne répondit rien et se contenta d'enfuir son nez dans le creux du cou de la brune. Cela faisait un nombre incalculable de jours que Santana ne l'avait plus appelée Querida, et cela lui avait manqué atrocement. C'était avec ce genre de choses qu'elle avait fini par réaliser qu'il fallait qu'elle avoue ces sentiments à la brune avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La perdre lui était toujours une idée insupportable.

**- J'ai été une mauvaise mère et une mauvaise épouse ces derniers temps,** fini-t-elle par marmonner.

**- Non. Mais tu aurais du m'en parler avant, Querida.**

**- Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet,** avoua Quinn. **Je suis celle qui a voulu en premier cet enfant, je ne suis pas censée avoir peur.**

**- Ce que je vais t'annoncer va peut-être te surprendre mi Amor**, **mais tu es humaine. Tu as le droit de ressentir des émotions toi aussi.**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se resserrer le plus possible contre Santana. Certes elle détestait montrer ses faiblesses devant tout le monde, et ce n'était pas nouveau. Habituellement elle en parlait à Santana, mais cette fois elle n'avait pas osé. Par peur de la décevoir, encore une fois. Elle savait que Santana était celle qui croyait le plus en elle, et rien que l'idée qu'elle puisse être déçue rendait la blonde malade.

**- J'en ressens des émotions,** fit remarquer Quinn. **La preuve, je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi, **murmuraSantana.

Souriant doucement, Quinn resta dans cette position quelques secondes, avant de déposer une nouvelle fois sa main sur le ventre de Santana. Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil pour voir que ses yeux noirs s'étaient refermés à ce nouveau contact, avant de sourire doucement. Quinn fini cependant par changer de position, s'allongeant sur le ventre pour déposer son oreille sur le ventre de la brune. Cette dernière sourit à son tour, rouvrant les yeux pour regarder la scène.

**- Je crois que bébé dort,** murmura Quinn au bout de quelques secondes.

**- En tout cas il est paisible maintenant que tu es là,** confirma Santana en glissant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds de Quinn. **Ma mère ne t'a rien dis ?**

**- Je l'ai appelée après être tombée une demi-douzaine de fois sur ton répondeur,** répondit Quinn en se déplaçant pour se trouver à moitié allongée sur la latine, mettant ainsi leurs deux visages à la même hauteur. **Elle m'a dit que tu t'étais endormie, et a immédiatement accepté quand je lui ai demandé si elle était d'accord que je vienne ce soir ici.**

**- Ouais… D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il me faudra un nouveau téléphone.**

**- Pas besoin.**

Quinn tendit son bras pour atteindre la table de nuit et se saisit du téléphone de la brune qu'elle avait réussi à rafistoler. Elle le tendit par la suite à Santana, qui le prit délicatement entre ses doigts avant de le tourner dans tous les sens.

**- Bon, il faudra changer l'écran, mais au moins il fonctionne encore,** commenta Quinn. **J'irai l'amener demain chez Artie, il sait le faire.**

Santana eut un petit sourire et déposa le téléphone sur sa propre table de nuit, avant de passer ses bras autour de la fine taille de Quinn pour la serrer contre elle. Cette dernière se laissa naturellement faire, trop heureuse d'être apparemment sur le chemin de la réconciliation avec Santana. Passant délicatement sa main sur la joue de la latine, Quinn colla son front contre le sien, caressant leurs deux nez l'un contre l'autre en même temps. Rompant les derniers centimètres qui restaient entre leurs lèvres, Santana se releva légèrement pour emprisonner les lèvres de Quinn à l'aide des siennes.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupire de bienêtre lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Santana sur les siennes. Les gestes de tendresse qu'elles avaient l'habitude de s'adresser toutes les deux avaient disparus petit à petit, et toutes les deux avaient l'impression de revivre à cet instant. D'ailleurs, ce baiser laissa place à un deuxième puis à de nombreux autres, toujours plus longs et plus appuyés. La langue de Santana ne tarda pas à se frayer un chemin entre les lèvres de Quinn, qui sentit un frisson la parcourir lorsqu'elle rencontra la sienne.

Toutes les deux avaient perdu toute notion du temps et du reste du monde, si bien qu'elles n'entendirent pas les coups portés contre la porte de la chambre, avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre, laissant entrer à la fois la mère de Santana, mais également celle de Quinn, qui avait été appelée en renfort au cas où ces deux têtes de mules n'arrivaient pas à se réconcilier toutes seules. Judy, malgré tout toujours très mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, se racla la gorge dans le but d'indiquer leurs présences dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et se retournèrent en même temps en direction de la porte.

Quinn se releva brusquement alors que Santana retirait ses mains de sous le tissu des vêtements de Quinn, là où elles s'étaient glissées au fur et à mesure des baisers.

**- Mam' ?** fit Quinn en fronçant les sourcils. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- J'ai cru entendre que ma fille était présente sur Lima, j'ai donc jugé bon de venir lui dire bonjour…**

•••

**- Santana ? On va être en retard Bébé…**

**- Oui bah j'ai sans arrêt besoin d'aller aux toilettes, je n'y peux rien…**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et regarda sa femme descendre les escaliers, pour la rejoindre et quitter ensemble la maison. Elles avaient rendez-vous pour des cours d'aide à l'accouchement et à la grossesse, auxquels Quinn avait du se battre pour que Santana accepte d'y aller. Elle avait certifié à la blonde qu'il n'y avait pas besoin, puisqu'elle était déjà tombée enceinte auparavant et qu'elle pourrait tout lui expliquer, mais Quinn avait quand même jugé utile de s'y rendre. Elle avait donc usé de tous les arguments possibles et imaginables pour que Santana finisse par accepter de s'y rendre, même si on pouvait largement voir qu'elle y allait à contrecœur.

Elle avait tiré la tête toute la journée, et s'était montrée particulièrement boudeuse. Mais Quinn avait tenu bon, de toute manière ce n'était pas comme si elle vivait la première crise que lui faisait la latine. Elle avait gardé son sourire bienveillant sur sa compagne tout le long de la journée, faisant son maximum pour l'apaiser. Du reste, la tête que faisant Santana lorsqu'elle eut bouclé sa ceinture ne pouvait largement tromper personne.

- **Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté d'y aller ?** ronchonna Santana alors que la voiture quittait leur quartier pour rejoindre le centre ville.

**- Parce que tu es une femme merveilleuse et que tu m'aimes,** répondit Quinn avec un petit sourire en coin.

**- N'essayes pas de m'amadouer Fabray-Lopez**, répondit Santana avec un sourire qui contredisait ce qu'elle disait.

Comprenant parfaitement la chose, Quinn profita d'un stop pour se pencher sur Santana et déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de la latine. Cette dernière lui sourit et tourna la tête au dernier moment, faisant se rencontrer leurs lèvres.

**- Mais je dois bien avouer que tu as raison… Et que je t'aime**, fit Santana en posant sa main sur celle de Quinn qui se trouvait sur le levier de vitesse.

Elle regretta amèrement de se trouver dans cette voiture pour ne pas pouvoir lui adresser un câlin dans les règles de l'art, mais laissa entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Quinn, la laissant emmener sa main dans chacun de ses mouvements.

**- Je t'aime aussi Tana.**

**- Tu resteras avec moi tout du long hein ?**

**- Bien sûr. Je ne t'ai pas inscrite à ce truc juste pour te déposer et venir te rechercher à la fin. Et puis j'ai peut-être été enceinte, mais je n'ai jamais soutenu de femme enceinte dans cette période. J'apprendrai plusieurs choses moi aussi.**

Rassérénée par ces mots, Santana lui sourit une nouvelle fois et se laissa aller plus confortablement contre le dossier du siège en laissant son regard s'envoler par la fenêtre. Elles avaient déjà choisi les couleurs de la chambre de leur enfant, optant pour le jaune et le blanc pour le moment. Elles avaient prévues d'ajouter des couleurs roses ou bleues selon le sexe de leur enfant, mais n'avaient rien acheté concernant cela pour le moment. Les meubles avaient tous été commandés et devaient arriver la semaine suivante. Les deux amoureuses avaient déjà demandé à Puck et Brittany s'ils pouvaient venir leur donner un coup de main. Blaine était également du voyage mais devra rentrer le soir même, contrairement au couple Puckerpierce, selon le nom qu'ils s'étaient donné mutuellement.

Eux aussi se construisaient petit à petit, et parlaient désormais d'habiter ensemble. Brittany avait été inscrite dans son école de danse, mais elle avait rapidement été repérée par des professionnels. Une troupe de danseurs dans laquelle Mike se trouvait depuis quelques mois désormais, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui les avait mis sur la trace de la grande blonde. Santana avait proposé à Puck de continuer à gérer ses trucs professionnels, et le jeune homme avait accepté avec plaisir. Il avait trouvé le fait de jouer le rôle d'agent très amusant, et il pouvait ainsi suivre Brittany dans chacun de ses déplacements.

Et en ce qui concerne Blaine, il avait élu domicile à New York, histoire de se rapprocher de Kurt. Ils avaient pris un appartement à leur tour, laissant Rachel seule avec Brody. Bien qu'apparemment ces deux avaient rompus, mais elles n'en savaient pas les raisons. De toute manière cela n'intéressait pas spécialement Santana, et Quinn avait préféré éviter de poser la question à Blaine pour ménager les nerfs de Santana.

Elles arrivèrent juste à l'heure à leur cours à cause de la peine qu'elles eurent à trouver une place de parking, mais il se déroula finalement bien mieux que ce que Santana s'était imaginé. Elle se surprit à le trouver très intéressant et ne vit pas spécialement le temps passer. Elles avaient essuyé quelques regards surpris du à leur jeunesse et l'homosexualité de leur couple, mais elles avaient pris l'habitude de faire comme si de rien n'était. Le seul incident fut la petite crise de jalousie que Santana fit discrètement à Quinn, lorsque l'homme qui donnait le cours eu le malheur de lui parler trop longuement au goût de la latine.

Mais ce n'était, malheureusement pour Quinn, de loin pas la dernière crise que Santana ferait pendant sa grossesse…

* * *

_Et voilà mes amours!_

_Alors, dites-moi tout! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? _

**_Prochainement dans Just give me a reason:_**

**_Quinn avait attendu désespérément jusqu'aux alentours des 3h du matin, avant de finalement prendre un somnifère pour espérer dormir un peu. Résultat, en plus de sa mauvaise humeur, la blonde se trimballait désormais une horrible migraine qui lui donnait l'impression qu'un concert de Marilyn Manson se déroulait sous son crâne. Elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, qui était de retourner se coucher._**

**_Garant une nouvelle fois la voiture dans l'allée qu'elle avait cette fois eu la flemme de déneiger, Quinn prit une grande aspiration avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre avec Santana, et espérais sincèrement qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclaterait pas entre elles. Elle ronchonna contre la neige qui se glissait dans ses chaussures, avant d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée et d'actionner doucement la poignée._**

_Santana enceinte fait des siennes *siffle* __Et je lance les paris, vous pensez qu'elles auront une fille ou un garçon? Des jumeaux, triplés, quadruplés? J'espère que non, les pauvres x) _

_Je ne sais pas encore si la suite sera postée lundi ou mardi, mais ça ne sera pas aux alentours des six heures du matin comme habituellement en tout cas ;) _

_Alors je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end, profitez-bien et prenez soin de vous!_

_Je vous embrasse, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont une manière de me remercier :)_

_Louguia_


	24. Hormones en folie

Bonjour à vous mes chers lecteurs que j'aime et que j'adore! Comment allez-vous?

Perso je passe des vacances su-per et Jeez ce que ça fait du bien *_* Je pense quand même à vous et je profite de ce petit wifi libre et gratuit pour vous poster ce chapitre :) Je poste depuis mon téléphone donc je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de la mise en page, mais bon... Je tente!

Bonne lecture :)

Totoche77 : Et oui les crises de Santana sont désormais connue mondialement x) ah tes chats se liguent contre toi aussi? Contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas alors :P Bon courage ;)

Mikiido : Moh merci! Je tiens à te préciser que le "prochainement" ne sera pas là cette fois pour des raisons pratiques hein! Alors ne me tape pas, en échange je t'apporte une noix de coco si tu veux!

Covergirls06 : Mais oui, Quinn est amoureuse de Santana malgré tout! Elle l'aime sa latina. Ok des jumeaux, je note ;)

Quinntana4ever : Moi aussi je commente ton commentaire depuis mon portable, c'est beau. Je pense que je vais faire le Rivergron d'abord, mais l'histoire sera plus courte. Et ensuite j'ai eu une petite idée pour cet hiver donc je vais voir comment je m'en sors! Et personnellement j'utilise très souvent le mot émotionnellement, mais il me le souligne aussi, WTF? Et oui, Quinn était juste un peu perturbée voilà tout! Heureusement elle a su remettre les choses dans le bon ordre. Et tu paries sur un garçon, je note aussi!

Liloo : Voilà le prochain :) Comme tu as pu le voir il est posté malgré tout ;)

Willowpotetose : Mouhaha je note. Vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir des jumeaux, vous voulez vraiment la mort de Santana? x)

FaberryBrittanaShiper : Oula ça en fait des bébés hein! Han j'ai une idée, on fait une armée de bébés Quinntana et ils vont conquérir le monde *_* Rolala toi et ta Rachel... Bon d'accord elle sera heureuse à la fin de mon histoire mais sans Quinn hein! Noté, je n'irai pas sur Tumblr. Sinon je vais me pendre je sens. Et Santana te supplie de continuer les jeux vidéos avec elle! (D'ailleurs il parait qu'elle te met la pâtée à chaque fois c'est vrai ça?)

Emy Broken : Des jumeaux ou une fille, je note :) Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire (l)

ManonGleeks : Si c'est que 32 secondes ça va ;) Ne soyez pas trop durs avec Quinnie, elle est juste apeurée c'est tout :)

Gleek 1909 : Haha :) Oui hein ça doit être trop cool! Une fille ou un garçon? Dis-moi tu gères en déduction... T'as déjà pensé à faire flic? *siffle*

Taz94 - 1 : Mais je vais super bien merci et toi? Huhu c'est vrai que l'Alaska donne une bonne excuse à des parties de jambes en l'air! Dix dans ta tete? La colocation doit être rude parfois non? Et contente de t'avoir transformée en Quinntana shiper! Bienvenue chère disciple! Mdr c'est vrai qu'un câlin rapide sous la douche ne leur aurait pas fait de mal, mais le problème c'est que le mot rapide semble avoir été prohibé de leur vocabulaire en ce qui concerne le sexe *siffle* Et Santana tient à te prévenir que ce sont ses hormones de grossesse qui la tendent aussi guimauve, mais qu'elle est toujours aussi "badass". Et merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de commenter mes deux chapitres! Du coup je te répondrai à tes deux commentaires ;)

Taz94-2 : Je vais toujours bien merciiii! Mes vacances se passent bien, c'est trop cool d'enfin en avoir! Je suis à Majorque, tu connais? :) Et oui Santana à un beau petit ventre désormais! Et comme toi je suis sûre que ça lui irait très bien :) "Explosive" est le bon mot et je suis sûre que le téléphone de Santana le pense également... Oh bah tu détestés Quinnie toi maintenant? La petite Quinnie l'ourson toute belle et toute mignonne à qui on a envie de faire plein de bisous et de calinous? Regaaaaarde elle est toute triste maintenant! (Tiens j'ai pas pris mes calmants aujourd'hui!) Roh dure, dure... Tout de suite les grands mots! J'ajoute un peu de suspense voilà tout! Et oui leur première dispute après le mariage! Bon ce n'est pas leur première dispute tout court hein, McKinley peut en témoigner :P Et une petite fille pour le petit diable, je note! Par contre pour le prénom je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi pour tout avouer

•••

Depuis des années, les mythes sur les crises de colère ou de larmes sur les femmes enceintes donnent lieux à de nombreuses blagues. Des petites piques d'humour que les proches s'amusent à lancer à celle qui est enceinte et la personne qui se trouve en couple avec elle. Bien sûr, Quinn savait parfaitement ce que cela faisait, puisqu'elle avait déjà été enceinte il y a quelques années. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était à quel point il était difficile de garder son calme et ses nerfs dans ce genre de situation…

•••

2h17 du matin, à New Haven. Nous sommes en pleine semaine, et Quinn a enfin terminé ses différents dossiers à rendre. Fort heureusement, parce qu'avoir une Santana enceinte à la maison, ce n'est vraiment pas tous les jours faciles. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour sa latina et leur bébé à venir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir agacée lorsque Santana dépassait les limites. Profondément endormie, Quinn fut cependant tirée de son sommeil par un petit secouement d'épaule. Puis la voix de sa femme.

**- Quinn ? **_**Quinn**_** !**

**- Mmh,** marmonna la blonde d'une voix endormie. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- J'ai envie de glace.**

Prenant une grande aspiration, et sans ouvrir les yeux, Quinn se retourna sur le ventre, passant ses bras autour du ventre de la latine pour retrouver un peu de chaleur.

**- Bah va t'en chercher une dans le congélo,** fit une Quinn très pragmatique dans un bâillement.

**- Mais il n'y en a plus,** bouda Santana.

**- Tu vas vraiment me faire le coup du cliché et me faire aller de la glace à je ne sais quelle heure du matin ?**

**- 2h19, en fait.**

Quinn soupira une nouvelle fois et se releva pour s'asseoir, frottant ses yeux verts dans l'espoir d'y chasser le sommeil. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et croisa le regard de Santana, qui l'observait elle aussi attentivement. Contrairement à elle, la latine semblait parfaitement réveillée. En même temps, elle pouvait dormir à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, contrairement à Quinn qui continuait de suivre ses cours tant bien que mal.

**- Bon… J'y vais,** fini par marmonner la blonde en sortant de sous les couvertures.

**- Merci Querida.**

Récupérant des habits dans son armoire, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en subissant la température bien plus fraîche que celle qui régnait lorsqu'elle était sous les couvertures et dans les bras de la latine. Elle ne se gêna pas pour prendre un sweatshirt à capuche appartenant à Santana, qui ne sembla nullement dérangée par ce geste. Au contraire, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la vision de sa petite amie, portant un pull trop grand alors qu'habituellement elle était presque toujours vêtue de robes.

Santana l'attrapa par le bras au moment où elle comptait sortir de la pièce, et la fit asseoir à ses côtés, le temps de l'embrasser tendrement. Souriant sous ce baiser, Quinn lui caressa doucement la joue avant de décoller ses lèvres des siennes.

**- Je me dépêche,** promit la blonde en se relevant.

**- Gracias mi Amor. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi.**

Soupirant doucement une nouvelle fois, Quinn se saisit de sa veste à l'entrée et s'enroula dans son écharpe, avant de se saisir des clés de la voiture et de son sac à main, qu'elle lança sur le siège passager une fois dans la voiture. Elle prit le soin de fermer la porte à clé, avant de s'étirer légèrement. L'air à l'extérieur lui donnait l'impression qu'un milliard de pic de glace se plantait dans sa peau, aussi elle se dépêcha de mettre le contact et de monter le chauffage sur la température maximale.

Peu d'endroits étaient ouverts à une heure pareille, aussi Quinn prit le chemin d'une station service du centre-ville, ayant bien trop d'imagination pour se rendre à une station qui se trouvait certes plus près, mais qu'elle trouvait un peu glauque. Elle en profita pour faire le plein d'essence, avant d'entrer dans l'établissement et de se rendre avec l'air de l'habitude en direction des congélateurs. Ne sachant pas ce qui ferait plaisir à sa petite-amie, elle décida de prendre les cinq choix disponibles, avant de se traîner jusqu'à la caisse.

**- Salut Quinn**, lança joyeusement la caissière.** Encore en manque de glace ?**

**- Ne m'en parle pas, **marmonna Quinn en retenant un bâillement.

La caissière, répondant au prénom d'Irma, travaillait à cet endroit de 15h de l'après-midi jusqu'à 3h du matin, ce qui faisait qu'elle voyait Quinn presque tous les jours depuis plus d'un mois. La voir acheter quotidiennement des kilos de glace alors qu'elle n'était apparemment pas enceinte l'avait intriguée, et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour questionner la blondinette. Cette dernière lui avait expliqué la situation, et cela avait beaucoup amusé Irma.

**- Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu ne sois pas passé cet après-midi,** poursuivit Irma en encaissant les dollars que lui tendait Quinn.

**- Vu que j'avais acheté la même quantité qu'actuellement, je m'étais dis qu'on tiendrait au moins deux jours. Apparemment je m'étais trompée.**

**- Personnellement c'était le bœuf séché que je mangeais sans arrêt quand j'étais enceinte de mes deux enfants. C'est bien plus difficile à trouver que de la glace.**

**- Je veux bien te croire. Je me plains, mais je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance,** sourit doucement Quinn en rangeant son porte-monnaie.

**- Alors à demain,** plaisanta la caissière.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Quinn lui sourit et la salua de la main, avant de retourner dans sa voiture. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser pour rentrer, vu le temps qu'il faisait les glaces n'allaient pas fondre de si tôt. Mais elle était surtout pressée de retrouver Santana bizarrement, de la serrer dans ses bras et lui répéter en boucle qu'elle l'aime. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa femme enceinte d'ailleurs.

Quinn gara sa voiture dans l'allée du garage qu'elle avait dégagé dans l'après-midi, avant d'en sortir et de retourner dans la maison. Refermant la porte à clé, elle se déshabilla et se déchaussa, avant de monter à l'étage pour rejoindre leur chambre à coucher. Pour constater que Santana avait eu le temps de s'endormir, couchée non pas à sa place habituelle, mais à celle de Quinn. Cette dernière soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire, mi-agacé, mi-attendri. Comprenant qu'elle était sortie pour rien, elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour ranger les glaces dans le congélateur et remonter se coucher.

Elle se déshabilla et retourna sous les couvertures, là où Santana lui avait laissé de la place. Souriant doucement, elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Santana avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le coin de ses lèvres.

**- Je t'aime, Tana,** murmura la blonde en se collant contre sa femme.

**- T'aime aussi,** marmonna Santana en retour.

•••

- **Et sinon, comment va Santana ?** demanda Blaine

**- Oh… Elle est en pleine forme…**

A l'autre bout du fil, Blaine éclata de rire. Quinn avait profité du trajet entre son école et la maison pour lui téléphoner et parler un peu à son meilleur ami. Entre ses cours, les demandes de Santana et Santana elle-même, elle n'avait plus tellement de temps pour elle. D'autant plus qu'elles avaient enfin reçu les meubles de la chambre du bébé, et qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de la semaine à peindre les murs selon les couleurs désirées. Craignant que les vapeurs de la peinture ne soient mauvaises pour le bébé, Quinn avait interdit à Santana de l'aider, ce qui l'avait un peu faite râler.

**- Je te plains Blondie… Déjà qu'elle n'a pas un caractère facile, alors si elle est en proie aux hormones…**

**- C'est surtout ses contradictions qui ont tendance à m'agacer. Il y a deux jours elle m'a fait une scène parce que sois disant je ne la touchais plus, mais hier soir elle m'a engueulée parce que j'étais trop entreprenante et que je ne pense apparemment qu'au sexe.**

Blaine rigola une nouvelle fois, faisant malgré tout sourire Quinn. Cette dernière était arrivée à destination et gara sa voiture devant leur garage. Elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne sortir que très rarement la mustang de Santana, histoire de ne pas l'abîmer avec le froid ou la neige. Quinn ne tenant pas spécialement à sa voiture, elle avait elle-même fait cette proposition à la latine, qui avait accepté avec plaisir.

**- Et encore, tu n'as sûrement encore rien vu. Si ça se trouve ce petit ou cette petite aura le même caractère que Satan…**

**- Ne parle pas de malheur Anderson,** plaisanta Quinn en se déchaussant. **Il faut que je te laisse, je suis arrivée à la maison.**

**- Ok ! Salue bien Santana alors, et tout ceux que je connais et qui sont dans le coin.**

**- Promis. Fais de même !**

**- Pas de soucis. Je te rappelle la semaine prochaine. Bisous Blondie.**

**- Bisous.**

Raccrochant, Quinn déposa son téléphone sur le meuble de l'entrée, adressa quelques caresses à Lennon avant d'appeler Santana. La maison était étonnamment silencieuse. La dernière fois qu'elle était rentrée un peu en avance, elle avait surprit la latine en train de s'époumoner devant un clip de Queen, armée d'une brosse à cheveux, vêtue d'un simple t-shirt et d'un shorty.

**- Je suis dans la salle de bain,** lui répondit la voix de Santana.

Grimpant à l'étage, Quinn poussa doucement la porte de la salle de bain, pour trouver sa brune confortablement allongée dans un bain. Quinn lui sourit malgré l'air suspicieux qu'elle abordait à cet instant présent, avant de se pencher par-dessus la baignoire pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Avec qui tu rigolais ?** demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

Ah oui, encore une chose qui avait augmenté avec les mois. La jalousie et la possessivité de Santana. La latine ne s'était pas gênée de regarder attentivement les messages et les appels qu'avait reçu et passé la blonde, afin de s'assurer que personne ne lui tournait autour. Elle l'avait avoué sans complexe à la blonde, qui n'avait finalement pas été si énervée que cela. Elle laissait trainer son téléphone un peu partout, et n'avait strictement rien à cacher à Santana.

**- Avec Blaine. Il te salue, d'ailleurs,** répondit Quinn en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

**- C'est gentil,** fit la latine en jouant avec la mousse qu'elle avait mis dans le bain.

**- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?** s'enquit la blonde en caressant la joue de Santana.

**- Non. Je me suis ennuyée comme un rat mort, j'ai eu mal au dos toute la journée et le bébé n'a pas arrêté de me donner des coups.**

**- Peut-être que lui aussi est ronchon aujourd'hui.**

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux verts de Quinn. Elle avait sincèrement du mal à comprendre comment faisait la blonde pour la supporter, si les choses avaient été inversées, elle aurait très certainement craqué plus d'une fois.

**- Je n'aime pas quand tu n'es pas à la maison,** fini par avouer Santana sans quitter la blonde des yeux. _**No me gusta.**_

**- Je n'aime pas non plus Bébé. J'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose sans que je ne sois là. Mais avec tout ce que j'ai fais cet hiver, j'aurai le printemps presque entièrement libre, mis à part quelques séminaires où je serai obligée de me rendre. Je serai plus souvent à la maison. J'en ai parlé avec le directeur cet après-midi, et il a accepté de valider mes modules en avance. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant d'en être sûre, pour que tu ne sois pas déçue si cela ne fonctionnait pas.**

Un sourire éclatant s'afficha sur le visage de Santana, faisant sourire Quinn en retour. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait planifié cela, et elle était soulagée que cela ai été accepté. Le cas échéant, cela aurait signifié qu'elle avait fait tout cela pour rien, et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir les nerfs en assez grande quantité pour accepter ce refus. Et puis comme ça, cela lui permettait d'être plus présente dans la carrière de Santana également. Son deuxième single avait été un véritable succès, et son album devait sortir à la mi-février. Elle en ferait sa promotion dans quelques temps, et Quinn était soulagée de savoir qu'elle pourrait l'accompagner. Elle avait déjà du mal à se faire à l'idée que Santana doive faire ce genre de choses en étant enceinte, mais en plus la savoir loin d'elle était au-dessus de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

**- Tu as quelque chose dans tes poches ?** demanda brusquement Santana

**- Heu… Non, pourquoi ?**

Mais la latine ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire malicieusement, avant d'attraper les deux bras de sa blonde. Quinn n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle se trouva à son tour plongée dans l'eau et la mousse où se trouvait Santana. A la différence que la blonde était encore entièrement vêtue, contrairement à Santana qui était nue comme un ver. Cette dernière rigola en voyant la tête de la blonde, avant de la serrer contre elle.

**- Tu es complètement malade,** râla Quinn en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Santana.

**- Mais reste avec moi,** ronchonna à son tour Santana tout en resserrant ses bras autour de Quinn.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Quinn fini par arrêter de se débattre, de toute manière Santana avait bien trop de force pour l'empêcher de se lever. Sans compter que ses vêtements trempés d'eau lui paraissaient peser deux tonnes chacun.

**- Tu réalises que tu viens de me tirer dans ton bain toute habillée ? Tu es une vraie gamine.**

**- Tu savais déjà que je l'étais lorsque tu as signé ces papiers certifiant que tu te liais à moi à jamais,** fit remarquer Santana.

**- C'est vrai,** sourit Quinn.

Santana lui sourit à son tour, avant de prendre le visage de la blonde entre ses mains pour l'attirer contre elle et l'embrasser. Longuement et savamment, de la manière dont elle savait que cela rendait Quinn à moitié folle. Cette dernière le remarqua bien vite, mais ne fit pas grand-chose pour se défaire de l'étreinte de Santana non plus. Elle sourit contre les lèvres de la latine, faisant glisser doucement ses mains sur les hanches de Santana, s'arrêtant à ses fesses qu'elle pinça doucement.

**- Arrête,** rigola Santana en détachant ses lèvres de celles de Quinn.

Quinn rigola à son tour, avant de déposer ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de la brune. Elle embrassa par la suite sa joue et ses lèvres, deux fois, avant de se relever pour se mettre à genoux, démarrant une petite bouderie chez Santana.

**- Tu vas où ?** demanda-t-elle en se renfrognant.

**- Nulle part,** répondit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.** Mais si tu ne veux pas que je te déteigne dessus, je ferais mieux de me débarrasser de mes habits.**

**- Oh… Intéressant, **répondit Santana avec un sourire malicieux qui fit rigoler Quinn.

La blonde enleva donc son pull, son t-shirt et son pantalon, qu'elle suspendit pour les faire sécher, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le panier à linge sale. Elle sourit en sentant les mains de Santana glisser sur son dos pour lui détacher son soutien-gorge, avant de faire subir le même sort au dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait. Nue à son tour, Quinn s'allongea à nouveau dans la baignoire, retrouvant les bras si confortables de Santana.

**- Tu as déjà réfléchi à des prénoms** ? demanda Quinn en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le ventre de Santana.

**- Oui. Je tiens une liste depuis que j'ai 12 ans, mais elle s'est modifiée au fil du temps. Je te la montrerai quand je n'aurai plus la flemme de sortir d'ici. Tu as déjà des idées toi ?**

**- Aussi,** sourit Quinn. **J'ai fais une liste tout à l'heure, en attendant mon rendez-vous avec le directeur…**

•••

De mauvaise humeur, Quinn l'était indéniablement. Et depuis hier soir pour être exact, depuis le moment où une dispute futile avait éclaté entre elle et Santana, pour une vague histoire de saveur de yaourt que la blonde avait ramené l'après-midi même. Apparemment les goûts de Santana avaient changé une fois de plus, puisqu'elle avait envie de manger un yaourt à la fraise alors qu'elle lui avait dit le soir avant détester les yaourts à la fraise. Quinn n'avait pas pu masquer son agacement cette fois, ce que Santana avait naturellement remarqué. Quelques reproches et mots avaient été échangés, et Santana avait préféré rejoindre la chambre d'amis plutôt que venir se coucher aux côtés de Quinn.

Ce qui avait enfoncé Quinn dans sa mauvaise humeur. Elle s'était levée à l'heure et s'était rendue à ses cours, où elle n'avait pas décroché un seul mot de la journée. Les seuls qui s'étaient aventuré à lui adresser la parole avaient reçu un regard noir et furieux pour simple réponse, et tout le monde avait préféré laisser Quinn tranquille. Une sage décision, si on en croyait l'air qu'elle abordait à longueur de temps.

Grâce au travail qu'elle avait réalisé, elle n'avait cours que ce matin, et ce fut presque à contrecœur qu'elle rentra à la maison. Elle avait encore du mal à digérer les mots que Santana avait pu avoir à son égard et avait été profondément blessée par le fait qu'elle ne vienne même pas se coucher à ses côtés. Par fierté et parce qu'elle estimait que c'était cette fois à Santana de faire le premier pas, elle avait décidé de ne pas la rejoindre non plus, en espérant que la latine craquerait et viendrait finalement dormir avec elle. Mais non.

Quinn avait attendu désespérément jusqu'aux alentours des 3h du matin, avant de finalement prendre un somnifère pour espérer dormir un peu. Résultat, en plus de sa mauvaise humeur, la blonde se trimballait désormais une horrible migraine qui lui donnait l'impression qu'un concert de Marilyn Manson se déroulait sous son crâne. Elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, qui était de retourner se coucher.

Garant une nouvelle fois la voiture dans l'allée qu'elle avait cette fois eu la flemme de déneiger, Quinn prit une grande aspiration avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre avec Santana, et espérais sincèrement qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclaterait pas entre elles. Elle ronchonna contre la neige qui se glissait dans ses chaussures, avant d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée et d'actionner doucement la poignée.

La chaleur de l'intérieur lui caressa le visage lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, et elle s'y glissa avec une espèce de soulagement. Elle était moins sensible au froid que ce que pouvait l'être Santana, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'appréciait pour autant. Le son de la télévision parvint à ses oreilles, alors qu'elle enlevait sa veste d'hiver blanche ainsi que son bonnet et son écharpe.

**- Quinn ?** appela la voix de Santana.

**- Oui.**

En même temps, la blonde ne voyait pas réellement qui d'autre cela pouvait être, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant ne pas déclencher de nouveaux cris. Elle entendit distinctement Santana éteindre la télévision, avant de se lever et de venir à sa rencontre.

**- Hey,** salua-t-elle timidement en se retrouvant face à Quinn. **Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?**

**- Si tu enlèves les envies de meurtre que j'ai eu tout du long et mon mal de crâne atroce, je suppose que oui.**

**- Ouais heu… Je suis désolée, par rapport à ça, **marmonna Santana en regardant la pointe de ses pieds. **Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis.**

**- Donc tu ne penses pas que je suis, et je cite, une « future mère psychorigide et insupportable qui donnera l'impression à nos enfants de vivre en temps de guerre » ?** demanda Quinn en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en arquant un sourcil.

**- Non,** soupira Santana en croisant son regard. **Ce que je pense en vrai, c'est que nos enfants auront de la chance de t'avoir. Je suis une vraie conne.**

**- Ton langage, San'. Le…**

**- Bébé nous écoute, je sais, **coupa Santana. **Désolée.**

Apparemment hésitante, Santana fit quelques pas en direction de Quinn, jusqu'à pouvoir attraper ses mains avec les siennes. Elle les serra brièvement, avant de reprendre la parole, sans relâcher son emprise pour autant.

**- Viens,** murmura-t-elle en entraînant sa blonde en direction du salon.

Cette dernière se laissa faire en soupirant doucement. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester énervée face à Santana, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Même si la latine aurait mérité, à son sens, qu'elle boude encore jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Au moins. Mais voir son air sincèrement désolé, entendre sa petite voix toute timide et ses yeux fuyants la faisaient craquer à chaque fois. Elle se sentait définitivement trop faible face à Santana.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la table que Santana avait préparée. Elle l'avait décorée à l'aide de nappes rouges et blanches, avait disposé plusieurs roses – les préférées de Quinn – dessus, accompagnées de bougies senteur cannelle, si son odorat fonctionnait toujours aussi bien après son rhume carabiné de la semaine dernière. Souriant devant la surprise de Quinn, Santana avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn et s'était collée contre son dos, autant que son ventre le lui permettait en tout cas.

Santana était vraiment adorablement romantique, parfois.

**- C'est magnifique Tana,** murmura la blonde.

**- Je suis désolée d'être hystérique ces derniers temps. Je te jure que ce n'est pas volontaire Querida.**

**- Je sais,** soupira Quinn en se retournant dans ses bras. **Et je suis désolée de manquer de patience, parfois.**

**- Il y a longtemps que je me serais étranglée, **plaisanta Santana.

Quinn sourit et enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou de sa brune, respirant profondément son odeur. Elle avait toujours le même effet, même lorsque la latine ne mettait pas de parfum, comme ces derniers temps. Les odeurs trop fortes lui donnaient la nausée, mais celui de Quinn n'avait heureusement pas cet effet-là sur elle.

**- Alors ? Tu as cuisiné ?** demanda Quinn au bout de quelques secondes.

**- On peut dire ça… Au départ je voulais faire un rôti avec plein de légumes dans la sauce mais… J'ai un peu raté le truc pour tout t'avouer. Alors, avec le temps qu'il me restait je n'ai pu te faire que des spaghettis avec de la sauce bolognaise toute prête,** avoua-t-elle piteusement.

Quinn rigola et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Santana. Comme on disait, c'était l'attention qui comptait non ? Et puis avec la peine que la latine s'était donné pour dresser la table, Quinn se voyait mal émettre la moindre critique. De son côté, soulagée de voir que sa blonde ne lui tenait rigueur ni de son comportement ni de ses piètres dons en cuisine, Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

**- Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire du monde Quinn,** murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. **Et tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je t'aime.**

**- Si tu m'aimes à la moitié de ce que je t'aime, je suis déjà la plus heureuse des femmes,** sourit Quinn.

**- Je t'aime encore plus que tu m'aimes,** objecta Santana.

**- Impossible. La preuve, je vais goûter à ta cuisine, alors…**

Ce fut cette fois des éclats de rire qui s'échappèrent des lèvres de Santana, avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête et ne vole un dernier baiser à Quinn. Elle lui reprit la main et la fit s'asseoir sur une des chaises, avant de s'éclipser à la cuisine le temps de dresser les assiettes. Elle ne connaissait certes pas grand-chose à la cuisine, mais elle savait néanmoins qu'il était toujours plus agréable de manger un repas chaud plutôt que d'avoir à avaler des trucs complètement froid...

* * *

Et voilà :)

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Pas facile à gérer une Santana qui fait des crises hein?

On s'approche de l'accouchement u_u J'ai l'impression de voir mes propres enfants grandir c'est dingue. Mes petits bébés (l)

Bon sang où j'ai mis mes calmants?

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai de nouveau, sans doute vendredi ou samedi... Mais à bientôt :)

Je vous embrasse!

Louguia


	25. L'accouchement

Holà amigos! Que tal?

Je m'excuse du temps d'attente du chapitre, mais mon ordinateur portable refuse obstinément de se connecter à tous les wifi du coin. Il doit être raciste ou je ne sais quoi. (Ou alors c'est une marque de merde).

Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà le chapitre que vous attendez tous! L'avant-avant-dernier.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Taz94 : oui c'est super cool et il fait trop beau! J'ai vu Iker Casillas hier, le bonheur pur *_* J'avoue que Quinn a un peu délaissée sa femme le chapitre dernier mais elle se rattrape bien là non? :) J'imagine la tête de Santana si Quinn propose d'appeler leur enfant Rachel x) Et Finn si c'est un garçon, soyons fous! Et oui Quinn est parfaite, qui pourrait en douter? (l) Mais bon Santana sait y faire avec Quinn hein, je l'imaginais avec son petit air attendrissant aussi quand je l'ai écris x) Et Blaine est un ami fidèle, je trouve ça dommage qu'ils n'aient pas été plus proches que ça dans Glee, mais passons. J'ai quelques griefs contre Ryan Murphy de toute manière *siffle* Et Santana te fait dire qu'elle est capable de tout même avec un (très) gros ventre :P Mouhaha tu crois vraiment connaître le prénom de leur bébé avant tout le monde? C'est mal connaître, d'ailleurs vous l'aurez même pas dans ce chapitre :D Et merci de toujours me dire tes moments préférés :) Généralement ce sont ceux que j'ai préféré écrire en plus! Et non... Jamais eu d'enfants, mais je compte bien en avoir! Et toi?

La guest un peu folle : Tiens t'as des soucis de computer de nouveau? Ou il est décédé suite à une dispute après une partie avec Santana? Mdr je prends note pour le prénom Lucile, mais il a déjà été choisi par la fantastique auteur que vous lisez. (Oui c'est moi. Chut.) OMG JADORE NOÉ COMME PRÉNOM! *court le rajouter sur sa liste spéciale prénom* Han me parle pas de cette chanson ou je vais pleurer ma race u_u

Gleek 1909 : Haha je suis sûre que tu ferais des merveilles ;) Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas et merci du soutien que tu accordes à Quinn, je suis sûre que ça lui fait plaisir x)

Amour ephemere : Vouaaaaaais! Il est des noooootres, il a posté son comm' comme nous auuuuuuutres! Heum pardon. Quinntana c'est la base :D Mais merci de ton commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :) Et contente de savoir que mes lemons te plaisent, je les écris pour que ça soit le cas de toute manière ;) Et pour les bisous j'y peux rien, c'est mon côté guimauve *siffle* Tu travailles que de nuit? C'est pas trop dur? :)

Quinntana4ever! Bonjour! Tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à tes PM mais je n'arrive pas à y accéder depuis mon téléphone... Je suis en train de vous écrire depuis mon bloc-note là x) Je vais devoir copier-coller après, et c'est grave la merde! Bref, je te passe mes petits problèmes d'intendance :P Mdr être enceinte permet tous les excès et toutes les crises C'EST TROP BIEN! Pardon, c'est le soleil, ça me tape sur la tête un peu. Oui j'avoue que pour le coup Santana a eu de la chance, sinon elle aurait du sucer les glaçons de leur congélo pour avoir de la glace x) Remarque ça aurait été très drôle à écrire! Et non pas de spoil, mais courage bientôt vous aurez le nom de cette petite merveille :P Et encore merci de me préférer à Marc Lévy, ça me touche :) Et comme dirait une chanson paillarde, pourvu que ça dure *siffle* J'espere que ta semaine est bien allée :) Bisous!

Totoche77 : Totochetteeeeee! Haha les clichés ne viennent pas de n'importe où comme on dit ;) Santana enceinte ça doit être quelque chose! Pardon pour le prochainement, mais vous n'en n'aurai pas encore aujourd'hui, fucking ordinateur oblige!

Covergirls06 : Coucou! Haha honnêtement il y a longtemps que j'aurais perdu toute trace de patience aussi :P Tu aurais la réponse du prénom dans le chapitre prochain ;)

* * *

Souriant doucement, Quinn était en train de feuilleter un magazine spécialisé dans le rock, pour lequel Santana avait donné une interview il y a quelques jours maintenant. Son album venait de sortir et elles traversaient le pays en train, puisqu'il était hors de question qu'une femme enceinte de sept mois et demi ne prenne l'avion. Comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, toutes les deux étaient installées dans un wagon première classe en provenance de Los Angeles. Avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, Quinn ne se serait jamais douté qu'il était possible d'installer de vrais lits dans un wagon de train, et d'avoir une espèce de chambre à coucher toute installée.

Santana était épuisée par ce marathon, et Quinn faisait très attention à ce qu'elle se repose assez, qu'elle mange assez de vitamines ou que tout aille bien pour elle. Elle avait l'impression de revoir sa mère s'occuper d'elle après son accident, mais elle ne supportait pas ne serait-ce que l'idée que quelque chose de mal arrive à Santana ou à leur bébé. Elles avaient eu quelques crises ces derniers temps, mais tout était redevenu normal depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Santana arrivait mieux à gérer ses hormones, et Quinn arrivait à garder patience plus longtemps.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Quinn s'était réveillée et avait fait un rapide passage par leur salle de bain personnelle dans leur partie de wagon, histoire de prendre une douche et de se rafraîchir, avant de retourner s'installer aux côtés de Santana. Le petit-déjeuner leur avait été apporté il y a une dizaine de minutes, et Quinn avait aperçu ce magazine où Santana était en couverture. Elle l'avait donc acheté et avait mit leur plateau de côté, de toute manière elle ne voulait pas manger sans Santana.

L a latine bougea dans son sommeil et râla quelque chose qui sembla à Quinn être en espagnol, avant de passer une jambe sur les cuisses de Quinn, de mettre sa main sur ses hanches et d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

**- D'aaaaaaaccord… Pourquoi pas,** murmura la blonde sur un ton amusé.

Elle chassa quelques mèches de cheveux noirs sur le doux visage de Santana en la regardant tendrement, constatant qu'elle était toujours paisiblement endormie. Caressant doucement le dos de Santana à l'aide de ses ongles et de ses doigts, Quinn trouva la page qu'elle cherchait et tomba nez à nez avec un demi-visage de Santana sur papier glacé, avant d'enfin trouver l'interview qu'elle cherchait.

**I : Votre album, Musing, rencontre un gros succès aux USA et en Europe. Comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à cela ?**

_**S. L : C'est un peu déconcertant, mais j'en suis très fière. Je l'ai fait presque toute seule d et c'est un véritable honneur de voir que ce que j'ai pu ressentir à différentes parties de ma vie puisse toucher les gens de cette manière.**_

**I : Ce n'est pas difficile de parcourir les USA et le reste du monde pour une promotion, tout en étant enceinte ?**

_**S.L : Je vous mentirais en vous disant que je ne suis pas épuisée, mais j'aime vraiment cela. Et puis j'ai la chance d'avoir des gens qui veillent sur moi.**_

**I : Votre père est la personne à vous avoir passé sa passion pour la musique rock. Que pense-t-il de ce qu'il vous arrive ?**

_**S. L : Il m'a dit récemment être très fier de moi, et adorer ma musique. Je sais que c'est vrai, puisqu'elle passe sans arrêt dans son cabinet médical. Et ma mère collecte toutes les interviews que je donne aussi. C'est vraiment agréable de les voir aussi fiers de moi, surtout que cela n'a pas toujours été le cas.**_

**I : Vous n'êtes pas issue d'une famille très aisée, est-ce que cela vous a motivé ?**

_**S. L : C'est sur que ça forge le caractère, mais ma motivation première n'est pas de me faire de l'argent avec ma musique. J'en fais parce que j'aime ça, et si je dois retomber dans l'anonymat demain, je continuerai à en faire quand même.**_

**I : Beaucoup de chansons sont des chansons d'amour. La relation que vous vivez actuellement en est-elle la raison ?**

_**S. L : On peut dire ça… La relation que j'entretiens avec Quinn est vraiment particulière. On a grandi et mûri ensemble, vécu des milliards de choses toutes les deux. On s'est appréciées, on s'est détestées… Et puis on s'est aimées. Bon c'est un peu résumé à la va-vite, mais j'aime à penser que nous avons une relation privilégiée elle et moi. Je suis indécemment amoureuse de ma femme.**_

Souriant en lisant ces mots, Quinn reporta son attention sur Santana qui bougeait de plus en plus. Il était temps qu'elle se réveille si elle voulait prendre un petit déjeuner tranquille avant d'aller se préparer pour sortir prête à passer une journée en amoureuses. Reposant son magazine sur la table de nuit, elle passa ses deux bras autour de Santana qui ouvrit brièvement les yeux.

- **Holà Morenita…** murmura Quinn contre la joue de sa brune.

**- Humph,** fut tout ce que Santana répondit.

Rigolant doucement, Quinn caressa tendrement la joue de Santana avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son front cette fois. Appréciant toujours ces réveils-câlins, Santana se blotti contre sa blonde en souriant à son tour.

- **Bien dormi mon Amour ?** demanda la blonde en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux corbeaux de Santana.

**- Toujours, avec toi à mes côtés,** murmura Santana. **Et toi ?**

**- Aussi. On a encore environ deux heures avant d'arriver, et le petit-déjeuner est déjà à notre disposition, **l'informa Quinn.

**- Super**, répondit la brune en baillant.

**- Mais avant j'aimerais te dire quelque chose, si tu veux bien.**

Surprise, Santana arqua un sourcil et se décolla légèrement du corps de la blonde pour la regarder plus attentivement. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle constata que cette dernière souriait malicieusement, mais fut soulagée de voir ce sourire. Cela voulait donc dire que ce que souhaitait lui dire n'était pas trop grave. Et elle en eut la confirmation lorsque cette dernière frôla sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** murmura Santana

**- Ta femme, dont tu es indécemment amoureuse, t'aime indécemment aussi.**

Santana rigola doucement, avant de se pencher sur Quinn pour l'embrasser tendrement. Quinn répondit à son baiser en souriant, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque alors que Santana s'allongeait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur sa blonde. Elles furent cependant bien vite interrompues par un sursaut de Santana, qui se décolla brusquement des lèvres de Quinn.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** s'alarma Quinn en remarquant la main crispée de Santana sur son ventre. **Santana ?**

**- C'est rien**, fini par répondre Santana en se couchant à nouveau. **Bébé prend juste de la force apparemment et m'a salué à sa manière. Si c'est un garçon et qu'on l'inscrit au football américain, il fera des merveilles en tant que kicker…**

Mais la blonde ne fut pas spécialement rassurée par cette réponse et regarda attentivement Santana pour s'assurer qu'aucune nouvelle vague de douleur ne s'affichait sur son visage. Mais Santana lui sourit tendrement avant de l'attirer contre elle pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

**- Ça va, Q. Promis.**

**- Mouais,** marmonna la blonde. **Il n'empêche qu'on passera notre journée en amoureuse à la maison, ça vaut mieux.**

Le ton de Quinn était ferme, ne laissant à Santana même pas l'idée d'aller contre son avis. Elle se tut donc sagement et regarda la blonde descendre de leur lit pour apporter le plateau sur les couvertures et retourner s'allonger à ses côtés. Malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire à Quinn, Santana ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un petit stress la gagner un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Elle était enceinte de tout juste 8 mois, et ce qu'elle avait ressenti il y a quelques minutes n'avait rien à voir avec les coups de pieds habituels que le bébé avait l'habitude de lui donner. Mais, ne sentant rien d'autre, elle fini par se détendre complètement et profita largement de ce petit-déjeuner en compagnie de sa blonde.

•••

Débarquée à New Haven, Quinn et Santana avaient pris la direction de leur maison. Quinn n'avait pas laissé le choix à Santana, mais cette dernière n'avait pas protesté. Elles avaient fait un détour par la station service pour fournir Santana en glaces et avaient promis à Irma de venir les voir avec leur bébé une fois qu'il serait né. La femme semblait avoir pris les deux jeunes femmes en affection, Quinn particulièrement puisque c'était presque toujours elle qu'elle voyait.

En arrivant, Quinn prit juste le temps de faire une machine de linges, alors que Santana téléphonait à ses parents pour leur dire qu'elles étaient bien rentrées et que tout allait bien. Avant de prendre une rapide douche, elle avait préféré attendre de se trouver à la maison pour être à l'aise. Elle en ressorti uniquement vêtue d'un peignoir, se sentant ainsi bien plus à l'aise que coincée dans un pantalon. Il faisait beau, mais pas assez pour aller flemmarder sur la terrasse, aussi la latine proposa à Quinn de regarder un film récemment sorti. La blonde accepta volontiers, aimant toujours autant les moments de tendresse partagés avec Santana. Elles mirent une pizza au four, plus pour Santana que Quinn, et s'installèrent tranquillement devant la télévision.

Lennon vint les rejoindre sur le canapé, se blottissant contre Quinn sous l'œil méfiant de Santana. Elle avait bien grandi et avait désormais sa taille d'adulte, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de toujours lui souffler dessus lorsque Quinn n'était pas là. Ou se cacher dans les marches d'escaliers et surgir au dernier moment, lui flanquant à chaque fois une peur terrible. Quinn n'ayant jamais vu ce genre de scène avait toujours un peu de mal à croire ce que Santana lui racontait, surtout quand on connaissait la manière que la latine avait d'exagérer quelques fois.

Cette dernière avait ressenti quelques nouveaux coups durant la journée, mais beaucoup moins violents que ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce matin même. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas le bébé d'appuyer sur sa vessie, et de la faire se lever pour aller aux toilettes environ toutes les heures. Pour son plus grand désespoir.

**- Faut que j'aille aux toilettes**, soupira la latine.

**- Encore** **?** rigola doucement Quinn.

Santana émit un grognement avant de se lever, de plus en plus difficilement d'ailleurs, et de faire un petit tour aux toilettes. Quinn attendait patiemment au salon, ayant mis le film sur pause et caressait Lennon qui était venu grimper sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Lorsqu'elle entendit la chasse d'eau puis le robinet couler, Quinn se tourna en direction des toilettes avant de s'adresser à Santana.

**- Bébé, tu peux regarder la pizza au passage s'il te plait ?**

_**- Si mi Amor**_**,** répondit la latine en sortant de la pièce.

_**- Gracias.**_

Santana sourit doucement, fière des progrès que Quinn avait fait en espagnol. Elle était presque bilingue maintenant, mis à part quelques mots sur lesquels elle butait parfois, mais elle arrivait largement à tenir une conversation avec les Lopez ne parlant pas anglais. Elles avaient toutes les deux convenus qu'elles parleraient les deux langues à leur enfant, afin qu'il puisse lui aussi avoir deux langues maternelles, à l'instar de Santana. Cela lui avait été très précieux suivant les cas, et toutes les deux souhaitaient que leur enfant ai le plus de bonus possible.

Se penchant pour regarder par la vitre du four, Santana eut un petit sourire satisfait en constatant que la pizza était prête. Elle saisit un gant pour la sortir sans se brûler, avant de se pencher à nouveau pour abaisser la vitre du four et faire glisser délicatement la pizza dans l'assiette qu'elle tenait de l'autre main. Refermant la porte du four à l'aide de son genou, elle déposa l'assiette sur le comptoir avant se débarrasser du gant, qu'elle fit malencontreusement tomber par terre.

Soufflant d'un air agacé, elle se baissa une troisième fois, avant de ressentir un nouveau coup violent dans le bas de son ventre. Le souffle coupé, elle se rattrapa d'extrême justesse au comptoir en posant une main sur son ventre. Cette fois, elle en était sûre, ce n'était pas un coup de pied normal qu'elle venait de recevoir.

**- C'est prêt ?** demanda Quinn, toujours occupée à caresser Lennon.

Mais Santana était trop prise par sa douleur et la surprise pour pouvoir lui répondre, sans compter qu'elle essayait toujours de reprendre correctement son souffle. N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa femme, Quinn fini par se retourner dans sa direction, avant de se figer devant la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Sautant sur ses jambes, envoyant Lennon valser sur le canapé, elle se précipita en direction de la cuisine, là où se tenait la latine.

**- Santana ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est rien cette fois.**

Les mains de la blonde glissèrent sur le ventre de sa femme, cherchant la meilleure position ou manière qui aurait pu la soulager. Fermant les yeux sous la douleur, Santana prit une profonde inspiration qui lui donna l'impression que ses côtes se cassaient sous l'effort. Elle sentit le bras de Quinn se glisser sous son dos, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui l'intéressa en premier lieu.

**- Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux**, murmura la latine sans desserrer les dents.

**- Quoi ?**

Les yeux de Quinn se posèrent sur le sol, et ne put que constater que Santana avait raison. Elle senti une vague de panique s'emparer d'elle et son cœur rater quelques battements, avant de finalement se reprendre.

**- Ok… On va t'habiller et aller à l'hôpital, Tana. Ça va aller.**

**- Quinn, ça fait **_**mal**_**.**

**- Respire profondément,** fit la blonde en allongeant sa femme sur le canapé.

Elle grimpa rapidement à l'étage et se saisit des premiers habits qui lui tombèrent sous la main, avant de redescendre au salon pour habiller tant bien que mal Santana. La douleur qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux chocolat de la latine lui tordait le ventre, mais elle prit sur elle pour ne rien dire. Inutile d'affoler la latine encore plus que ce qu'elle semblait être. Une fois habillée, Quinn l'aida à se relever et la soutint jusqu'à la voiture. Elle prit le temps de baisser le siège pour l'allonger correctement et l'attacher, avant de se dépêcher d'aller éteindre le four pour éviter un incendie en leur absence et fermer la porte à clé.

Murmurant des mots réconfortants à Santana, elle se saisit de son téléphone et passa un rapide coup de fil à l'hôpital pour annoncer leur arrivée. De son côté, Santana n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Ni les coups de klaxon de Quinn, ses jurons tellement inhabituels et la manière un peu dangereuse qu'elle avait de conduire. Elle se contentait de respirer le mieux possible, comme elle avait apprit à le faire lors des séances de préparation à la grossesse. Finalement, Quinn avait eu une bonne idée de la forcer à y aller.

Arrivée sur le parking de l'hôpital, Quinn s'arrêta juste devant la porte des urgences, alors que Santana ne put retenir un long gémissement de douleur, qui retourna le ventre de Quinn. Cette dernière sortit de la voiture comme un diable de sa boite et ouvrit la portière côté passager pour aider Santana à en sortir. Une infirmière et un infirmier arrivèrent armées d'une chaise roulante et aidèrent Quinn à installer Santana à l'intérieur. Folle d'inquiétude, Quinn fourra les clés de sa voiture dans les mains de l'infirmier, lui intimant d'aller la garer ailleurs.

**- **_**Quinn**_** !** appela Santana en se retournant vers elle.

La blonde se retourna à son tour et croisa le regard inquiet et presque désespéré de Santana, avant de se précipiter à nouveau vers elle pour se saisir de sa main.

**- Je suis là Bébé**, murmura la blonde en déposant un baiser sur le crâne de Santana.

Elle se saisit elle-même de la chaise roulante et suivi l'infirmière à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, qui les emmena au bon étage prévu. Les contractions de Santana se faisant de plus en plus proches, cette dernière fut immédiatement emmenée en salle d'observation. La latine sentit une vague de panique s'emparer d'elle lorsque la main de Quinn la quitta brièvement, et ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler à nouveau.

**- Je suis juste derrière toi Tana.**

Allongée sur son lit, Santana se retourna du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour tenter de l'apercevoir, et vit qu'elle était effectivement à moins d'un mètre d'elle, en train d'enfiler une de ces hideuses blouses bleues ciel. Mais même sur Quinn ce genre de vêtement allait bien. Une nouvelle contraction la fit serrer les dents, lui faisant momentanément oublier les personnes en train de vérifier que tout allait bien autour d'elle. Seule la main chaleureuse et réconfortante de Quinn qui se serra une nouvelle fois de la sienne lui permit de lui rappeler où elle se trouvait.

La voix de sa blonde, déformée par l'inquiétude, lui parvint, sans qu'elle n'arrive à comprendre ce qu'elle disait pour autant. La douleur passant, elle rouvrit les yeux et reprit sa respiration tant bien que mal avant d'interroger Quinn du regard.

**- Le bébé va bien, **fit la blonde en dégageant le visage de la brune de ses cheveux.** Ton rythme cardiaque est un peu trop élevé, mais c'est normal aussi. On va te transférer en salle d'accouchement dans quelques instants.**

**- Mais tu viens avec moi hein ?** s'enquit Santana en s'accrochant à la main de la blonde restée sur son visage.

**- Bien sûr Bébé.**

Santana n'eut pas le temps de répondre la moindre chose que les infirmières les entraînaient à nouveau dans une autre pièce. Tenant solidement la main de Quinn, Santana regarda les lumières défiler au plafond, ayant l'impression que tout cela était irréel. Pourtant, une nouvelle contraction la ramena sur terre, et ce fut cette fois un grand cri de douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_**- Puta de mierda**_, lâcha-t-elle en fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois, se cambrant de douleur.

Elle entendit vaguement les portes d'une pièce s'ouvrir à la volée et de nouvelles phrases être échangées entre les différentes personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, dont Quinn. Des bruits de moniteurs résonnaient un peu partout, mais les contractions désormais très rapprochées de Santana ne lui permettaient pas de faire attention à tous ces détails. Une nouvelle contraction lui tordit les entrailles, la faisant se relever machinalement en lâchant un nouveau gémissement.

**- Santana respire !**

La voix de Quinn retentit plus distinctement dans ce brouhaha de bruits et de sons, alors qu'elle se laissait retomber contre le matelas.

**- J'y arriverais pas Quinn, **_**este joder duele**_** !** (duele = mal) gémit Santana dans ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un sanglot.

**- Ecoute-moi Bébé,** répondit Quinn en posant une de ses mains sur sa joue. **Regarde-moi et écoute-moi.**

Ouvrant tant bien que mal les yeux, Santana resserra ses doigts étroitement autour de la main de Quinn qu'elle tenait dans la sienne, plongeant dans le regard vert de Quinn.

**- Concentre-toi sur moi d'accord ?**

Incapable de décrocher un seul mot et de desserrer sa mâchoire, Santana se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête, avant de lâcher un nouveau gémissement de douleur déchirant. Sa main libre s'agrippa une nouvelle fois à celle que Quinn avait déposée doucement sur sa joue, alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de reprendre une nouvelle fois son souffle.

**- Quand tu vas sentir que la prochaine contraction arrive, il faut que tu pousses Santana. D'accord ? Tu vas y arriver, et je suis juste à côté de toi.**

**- D'accord,** lâcha Santana dans un souffle, le visage toujours crispé de douleur.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'une nouvelle contraction arrive, et Santana mit les conseils de Quinn à l'œuvre, tout en lui broyant les doigts. La blonde ne dit rien lorsqu'elle sentit ses articulations craquer en protestation, se contentant de serrer les dents. Pour l'instant, seuls Santana et leur bébé comptait. La blonde jeta un regard inquiet en direction des infirmières lorsque Santana poussa pour la deuxième fois, s'inquiétant de ne pas avoir de retour.

**- Je vois sa tête**, informa l'infirmière au bout de la troisième poussée.

**- Il arrive Bébé,** répéta Quinn à l'attention de Santana. **Encore quelques fois et c'est bon.**

**- Si ce gamin me dit un jour que je n'ai rien fais pour lui, il va avoir droit à la correction de sa vie !** lança Santana entre deux gémissements de douleur.

Malgré ce qu'il était en train de se passer, Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rigoler légèrement. Santana eut même un petit sourire ironique, bien que vite effacé par un nouveau cri de désespoir et de douleur mélangé. On parlait beaucoup de la souffrance que les femmes avaient lorsqu'elles accouchaient, et Quinn l'avait vécu et pouvait parfaitement s'en souvenir et en parler. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait cependant pas, c'était d'avoir l'impression de souffrir de la même manière que Santana souffrait.

**- Je tiens la tête,** s'écria l'infirmière.

_« Pourvu que le reste du corps vienne avec »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Quinn en jetant un regard dans sa direction. L'envie de s'approcher pour voir d'elle-même la saisit, mais elle décida néanmoins de rester auprès de Santana. Malgré le fait qu'elle semblait sur le point de perdre l'usage de sa main gauche. Mais la latine émit un nouveau long gémissement de douleur qui la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête, faisant retourner son visage dans la direction de celui de Santana.

**- Encore juste un peu Bébé, et je te promets que c'est terminé**, fit Quinn qui sentait l'excitation la gagner peu à peu. **Juste une fois Santana, d'accord ?**

Fermant les yeux, Santana se tendit en sentant une nouvelle contraction arriver et mit une nouvelle fois les conseils de sa blonde en œuvre. Elle sentit la douleur s'évaporer petit à petit, sans en comprendre réellement la raison avant d'entendre des pleurs de bébé.

**- Putain de merde,** marmonna la voix de Quinn qui tremblait de manière étrange.

Rouvrant les yeux, Santana vit que le visage de sa compagne était trempé de larmes et qu'elle regardait un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Santana la fixa une fraction de seconde, avant de finalement réaliser. Leur bébé était né. Ce minuscule petit être tant désiré se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elles, apparemment en pleine possession de ses poumons. Un sourire radieux affiché au travers de ses larmes, Quinn aida Santana à s'allonger dans une position un peu plus confortables, avant que l'infirmière ne vienne déposer leur enfant dans les bras de Santana.

**- ¡Ángel a María!** marmonna Santana en accueillant tant bien que mal leur enfant contre sa poitrine.

Complètement emmitouflé dans ce drap, leur progéniture continuait de pleurer, le visage partiellement caché par la couverture. Quinn la chassa d'un doigt fébrile, afin de pouvoir observer plus convenablement ce visage qu'elle s'était tant de fois imaginé, mais qui était encore plus parfait et plus réussi que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

**- Tu as réussi Tana,** murmura la blonde en fixant le bébé qui se calmait grâce à la présence de ses deux mères.

**- **_**On**_** a réussi Querida.**

Quinn rigola tout en continuant de pleurer et s'allongea délicatement à côté de Santana, ne pouvant pas quitter le visage de leur enfant des yeux. Elle appuya son visage contre celui de Santana, sentant au passage qu'elle n'était pas la seule à laisser des larmes de joie couler sur son visage. Souriant doucement, elle quitta brièvement le visage du bébé qui ne pleurait désormais plus, pour chasser les larmes sur le visage de Santana. Santana sourit à son tour à ce geste, croisant le regard vert qu'elle aimait tant.

**- Je t'aime,** murmurèrent-elle en cœur.

•••

God j'arrive jamais a mettre une barre après le chapitre depuis le portable. Bref!

Le bébé Quinntana est néeeeeeeeeee! Bravo à tous ceux qui avaient opté pour une fille ;) Allez jouer à l'Euromilion c'est votre jour de chance!

Malheureusement pour raison de graves problèmes techniques, vous n'aurez pas de prochainement aujourd'hui... I'm sorry!

Et je me demandais, qui de vous a regardé l'épisode hommage à Cory? Perso je suis uniquement allé sur Twitter et j'ai pleuré ma race.

Je vous dis à lundi, jour où je posterai mon prochain chapitre! Passez un bon week-end et profitez :)

Je vous embrasse!

Louguia


	26. La plus grande

Salut les cocos!

Je m'excuse de l'heure tardive à laquelle je poste mon chapitre, mais pour tout vous avouer j'ai du me battre pour accéder à un wifi aujourd'hui.

Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà la suite tant attendue de cette magnifique fiction *sbaf* Heum. Vous y découvrirez le prénom du bébé Quinntana, et j'offre des caramels au premier qui me trouve la signification de ce prénom.

Bonne lecture!

Willowpetose : Oui je suis d'accord avec toi c'est un scandale :P Merci de ton commentaire quand même ;)

Amour ephemere : hello :) Merci de ton gentil commentaire! Oh mon Dieu 6h d'accouchement ça doit être juste horrible... Bon ma mère en à vécu une dizaine à cause de moi, j'avais trouvé fun de m'enrouler dans le cordon ombilical apparemment *siffle* Résultat ils ont du lui faire une césarienne. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut encore :P Et honnêtement je n'ai pas pensé du tout au truc du cordon... Dommage! J'ai pas encore regardé l'episode à cause de mes vacances, mais je sens que je vais pleurer sa race...

Taz94 : Coucou je vais bien et toi? Mes vacances se passent toujours super bien merci :) Je vais essayer de rester là mais je sens qu'on va venir me chercher par la peau du cul tiens u_u j'ai répondu à ta review en premier parce que sur mon portable tu étais en tête de liste, elle est pas belle la vie? J'aime pas Murphy non, c'est un f*cking menteur! Mais passons. Oui ça doit faire assez bizarre de voir sa moitié dans un journal réservée aux stars, et encore plus quand on parle de nous x) Mais Santana aime Quinn alors elle aime en parler, c'est obligé! Huh ça y est, je recommence mes trucs guimauves. RÉVEILLES-TOI LOUGUIA MERDE! Mdr et pour Lennon et Santana je me suis inspirée de ce que me fais mon propre chat... Son trippe c'était ça un moment, mais maintenant elle est encore plus vicieuse parce qu'elle te le fait quand il fait nuit. Ou alors quand tu montes les escaliers, elle attend que tu sois genre au milieu pour monter en flèche et te couper la route. Et éventuellement te faire tomber dans les escaliers. Sale bestiole. Mouhahaha j'aime couper sadiquement, j'y peux rien :D (Non mais c'est surtout pour être sûre que vous reveniez lire la suite aussi.) Et encore merci à toi pour ce long commentaire, je suis désolée si ma réponse est moins longue que les précédentes, mais j'écris vite fait depuis mon téléphone, on me menace de me faire rentrer à pied parce que je prends trop de temps déjà x) Mais sinon J'TE KIFFE DIABLE. Voilà c'est dit.

Gleek 1909 : Mdr c'est sur que ça aurait été très étrange que tu te trompes avec la réponse que tu m'as donné x) Huh tout le monde à pleuré apparemment... Va falloir que je prépare la cargaison de mouchoir, je chiale déjà comme une conne devant Sauvez Willy moi...

Charle89 : Contente de te revoir :) la fiction se termine bientôt mais je compte en faire d'autres alors reste connectée;) J'avoue avoir été choquée par la perte de poids de Naya et je dois dire que ça m'inquiète beaucoup :( J'espère qu'elle est pas tombée dans l'anorexie ou la boulimie ou un truc du style...

Quinntana4ever : Oui ça refroidis un peu hein? De toute manière j'ai toujours dis qu'à mon accouchement je demanderai l'anesthésie générale x) Depuis le début je les voyais avec une petite fille moi, désolée :) promis vous aurez tous les détails utiles et nécessaires :)

ManonGleeks : Non je l'ai pas marqué dans le chapitre mais je trouvais ça cruel de vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps... Alors c'était pour remplacer le Prochainement ;) J'ai hâte de voir cet épisode alors depuis le temps que j'en entends parler! Et hâte de voir la prestation de Naya!

Covergirls06 : Haha je ne vais pas te le dire tout de suite, mais le bébé à effectivement un prénom espagnol comme Santana :) J'espère qu'il te plaira!

Totoche77 : Roh pourtant j'ai pas donné beaucoup de détails hein x) Je ne parle pas des trucs qu'on ne préférerait pas savoir et compagnie... Gni je maintiens je veux une anesthésie générale si un jour je dois accoucher u_u Et je vois que Lennon a ses fans dans mes lecteurs c'est drôle x) Ouais je vais pleurer sa race, sa maman et son poney dans cet épisode je sens... Beuh ça promet!

•••

**La plus grande**

**- J'aime pas quand ces stupides infirmières prennent mon bébé,** râla Santana.

**- **_**Notre**_** bébé,** objecta Quinn.

**- Notre bébé,** répéta Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce geste fit rigoler doucement Quinn, avant qu'elle ne s'installe sur le lit de Santana. Cette dernière se trouvait toujours à l'hôpital, il faut dire que son accouchement n'avait eu lieu qu'avant-hier. Tout s'était bien déroulé, mais vu que l'accouchement avait été fait avec un mois d'avance, les infirmières faisaient des contrôles quotidiens au descendant Fabray-Lopez pour s'assurer que tout allait toujours aussi bien. C'était le cas à l'instant et, bien que Santana aimait le fait de pouvoir profiter seule de Quinn, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un espèce de manque. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle réalisait à quel point Quinn avait dut souffrir lorsque Beth lui avait été arrachée, même si cela avait été avec son consentement.

Passant un bras autour de la taille de sa blonde, Santana déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn. Cette dernière sourit et lui rendit son baiser, avant de se caler plus confortablement contre elle. Quinn n'avait pas passé grand temps en dehors de cette chambre depuis la naissance, en vérité elle avait même dormi ici, dans le grand fauteuil pas forcément confortable. Mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée de rentrer sans Santana, et ne pas être à ses côtés.

Deux coups furent toqués à la porte, avant que l'infirmière ne rentre, leur précieux bébé dans les bras. Un sourire naquit immédiatement sur les lèvres des deux jeunes femmes, qui avaient reçu hier la visite d'un des hommes qui les avaient suivis lors de la grossesse de Santana.

**- Tout va bien,** sourit l'infirmière en voyant le regard inquiet de Quinn et l'impatience de Santana. **Cette demoiselle est en pleine forme.**

Soupirant de soulagement, Quinn tendit les bras à l'infirmière, qui y glissa délicatement la petite fille. Santana sourit en voyant la scène, ne pouvant s'empêcher de les trouver toutes les deux magnifiques. Elle ne comptait plus les photos qu'elle avait prises et que Quinn avait prises à son tour, mais de quoi remplir l'appareil photo qu'elles avaient utilisé pour l'occasion. L'infirmière ressortit de la pièce en s'assurant que les trois filles ne manquaient de rien, tout en leur souhaitant une bonne journée puisque sa garde se terminait à l'instant.

**- Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle soit là,** murmura Santana en regardant leur fille avec admiration.

**- C'est vrai qu'elle semble irréelle**, répondit Quinn en souriant tendrement. **Peut-être parce qu'elle te ressemble et qu'elle est magnifique.**

Santana sourit fièrement, faisant rigoler Quinn qui lui déposa un baiser sur le nez. De nouveaux coups retentirent contre la porte, et la porte s'ouvrit une fois que les deux jeunes femmes s'exclamèrent un _**« entrez »**_ en cœur. Judy Fabray, Alma ainsi que le couple Lopez pénétrèrent dans la pièce, faisant sourire les deux jeunes mères. Leurs parents n'avaient pas pu prendre l'avion avant, puisqu'il était complètement plein, à l'instar du train. Ils avaient donc du attendre une journée entière pour venir ici, manquant de rendre les grands-mères folles d'inquiétude.

_- __**Holà Niña**_**,** fit Alberto en s'approchant de sa fille pour y déposer un baiser sur la tempe alors que les trois femmes firent le tour du lit pour s'approcher de Quinn et du bébé._**Como esta ?**_

_**- Bien Papá, gracias.**_

_**- Madre de Dios Santana…**_** Elle est magnifique**, murmura Maribel en regardant sa petite fille avec exaltation.

**- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est,** objecta Alma avec un sourire narquois. **C'est une Lopez Mari'.**

Le reste des personnes autour d'elle rigolèrent, réveillant malencontreusement le bébé dormant jusqu'alors paisiblement dans les bras de Quinn. Elle lâcha un petit sanglot de protestation et ouvrit les yeux, coupant le souffle à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Alma, Quinn et Santana mis à part.

**- **_**Espera**_**,** murmura Alberto en s'approchant pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de perdre l'esprit.

**- Quinn…** murmura à son tour Judy. **Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi cette magnifique petite fille a exactement les mêmes yeux que toi ?**

Ce fut au tour de Quinn de sourire fièrement, échangeant un regard complice avec Santana. Maintenant que leur fille était là, elles ne voyaient plus l'intérêt de cacher la vérité.

**- Parce que cette magnifique petite fille, comme tu dis, a également hérité de mes gênes. Elle est la fille de Santana, mais également la mienne, grâce à des fantastiques chercheurs new yorkais qui se sont mis en tête de pouvoir faire procréer deux femmes. Santana et moi avons déposé notre dossier pour jouer les cobayes, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le résultat est réussi,** sourit la blonde en reportant son attention sur le bébé.

**- Clairement !** lança Santana avec un petit sourire en coin.

Quinn rigola, brisant le silence stupéfait qui s'était abattu dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital. Mais ni Quinn, ni Santana ne s'en offusquèrent, s'attendant toutes les deux à une réaction de ce genre là. Seule Alma ne semblait pas spécialement surprise, mais c'était encore une fois parce que Quinn l'avait mise au courant il y a quelques mois maintenant.

**- Comment c'est possible ?** demanda Maribel en observant plus attentivement le bébé qui regardait d'un air intriguée les personnes se pressant autour d'elle.

**- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas cela semble réel. Il y a définitivement du Quinn dans cette petite**, sourit Judy.

**- C'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose au niveau de la bouche, en plus des yeux,** approuva Alberto.

**- C'est la copie conforme de Santana je trouve,** répondit Quinn.

**- Et comment s'appelle cette petite merveille alors ?**

Quinn et Santana échangèrent un nouveau sourire. Elles n'avaient rien dis concernant le prénom de leur fille ni à quoi elle ressemblait à leurs proches tant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas sous les yeux. Histoire de garder encore un peu de surprise, bien que cela avait plus joué avec leurs nerfs qu'autre chose. Brittany et Puck et Blaine et Kurt étaient déjà venus leur rendre visite, ainsi que quelques-uns de leurs amis de New Haven. Frannie et Quentin devaient arriver le lendemain pour leur part, John étant toujours en mission de l'autre côté du monde.

Ce fut Santana qui répondit à la question de sa grand-mère, regardant avec une totale admiration sa fille, toujours paisiblement lovée dans les bras de sa femme.

**- Elle s'appelle Máxima Lucy Quinn Fabray-Lopez. Mais Quinn la surnomme déjà Maxie,** fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Ça lui va très bien,** répondit Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

**- C'est très beau,** fit Alberto en souriant.

**- Original et unique,** complémenta Judy en souriant elle aussi.

**- Comme l'est notre petite Maxie ! Quinn je peux la prendre ?**

Souriant doucement, la blonde se releva et se positionna de manière à donner Maxie de la meilleure façon qui soit à Maribel. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement, ayant elle aussi l'impression de revoir Santana il y a une vingtaine d'années. Santana avec des yeux verts et une bouche effectivement comme Quinn, mais la ressemblance entre Maxie et San' était plus que flagrante.

Chacun des membres de la famille prirent tour à tour Maxie dans leurs bras, ayant chacun le droit à leur photo souvenir de ce jour exceptionnel. Après avoir longuement débattu avec sa fille, Maribel fini par accepter la dénomination de Nana, traduction de mamie en espagnole. Et Judy se contentera de Mamie, Alma gardant son Abuela qu'elle avait obtenu il y a de nombreuses années maintenant. D'ailleurs, cette dernière semblait elle aussi complètement sous le charme de son arrière-petite-fille et eut beaucoup de mal à la rendre à ses mères lorsque les visites arrivèrent à sa fin.

Quinn ayant obtenu la permission de rester aux côtés de Maxie et Santana jusqu'à ce qu'elles rentrent à la maison dans deux jours, elle leur confia son trousseau de clé et le fait de nourrir Lennon une fois qu'ils seraient chez elles. Elles leur avaient proposé de venir dormir à la maison plutôt que d'aller à l'hôtel, histoire de leur faciliter la vie. Elles avaient assez de pièces dans leur maison pour pouvoir tous les héberger. Ayant pris le train de retour tard dans la soirée du lendemain, ils comptaient revenir les voir le lendemain, après avoir récupéré Frannie et Quentin à l'aéroport.

•••

Si Quinn Fabray récemment devenue Fabray-Lopez avait passé la première nuit à l'hôpital inconfortablement installée dans le fauteuil, elle avait finalement vite accepté la proposition de Santana, à savoir venir s'allonger à ses côtés. Malgré la petite place que leur laissait un lit simple d'hôpital, Quinn était quand même bien mieux installée pour dormir que sur ce fauteuil.

Quinn, qui se réveilla brusquement, un brin désorientée. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et constata alors que Santana n'était plus allongée à ses côtés. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se releva légèrement sur ses avant-bras, avant de voir que la latine se trouvait penchée sur le berceau, dans lequel Maxie était profondément endormie. Soucieuse de ne pas la faire sursauter, Quinn l'appela aussi bas que possible, bien que sa voix se révéla bien plus rauque et cassée qu'habituellement.

**- Bébé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Sursautant légèrement malgré tout, Santana jeta un regard en direction de Quinn avant de pousser un léger soupire de soulagement. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Maxie, avant de rejoindre le lit qu'elle venait apparemment de quitter, puisque les draps étaient encore chaud.

**- J'ai peur qu'elle s'arrête de respirer,** avoua Santana en se blottissant contre Quinn.

**- Elle ne risque rien Tana,** répondit tranquillement Quinn.

**- Je t'ai vue te pencher sur le berceau au moins dix fois la nuit dernière Q.**

**- Oui bah… Je vérifiais qu'elle n'avait pas froid, voilà tout.**

Rigolant devant une telle mauvaise foi, Santana déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn, laissant sa main se perdre dans ses longs et soyeux cheveux blonds. Faisant une petite moue malgré le sourire qu'elle tentait de masquer Quinn, décolla ses lèvres de celles de Santana avant d'arquer un sourcil.

**- Te moquerais-tu de moi Santana Fabray-Lopez ?**

**- Je n'oserais pas.**

**- Tu m'en diras tant !**

La latine rigola une nouvelle fois et Quinn ne put que l'imiter, avant de lui sourire tendrement. Chaque jour elle s'endormait en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas être plus heureuse qu'actuellement, mais elle avait cependant l'impression que cela continuait d'augmenter un petit peu plus à chaque journée qui commençait. Elle doutait qu'il y ai quelqu'un d'aussi chanceux et heureux qu'elle sur la planète à cet instant-là, malgré les quelques problèmes qu'elle pouvait avoir, concernant ses études notamment. Enfin, problèmes… La naissance de Maxie lui avait appris à relativiser tout cela et pour l'instant Quinn profitait simplement du bonheur que la vie lui offrait enfin.

**- J'adore quand tu souris comme ça**, l'informa Santana en lui caressant doucement la joue. **Tes yeux brillent et deviennent encore plus mystérieux.**

**- C'est toi qui me fais sourire comme ça Tana.**

Souriant à son tour, Santana déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Quinn, pour un baiser un peu plus appuyé cette fois. Quel était l'imbécile qui avait dit qu'une naissance pouvait éloigner les deux parents ? Santana n'en savait rien, mais pourtant elle pouvait décemment dire à cet abruti fini qu'il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'à l'omoplate cette fois. De son côté, elle avait l'impression que cette naissance et cette grossesse l'avait rapprochée un peu plus de Quinn, encore plus que ce qu'elles avaient pu être auparavant.

**- Je t'aime,** murmura Quinn avec une rare ferveur dans la voix.

**- Je t'aime aussi Querida**, sourit à nouveau Santana. **Depuis toujours et pour toujours.**

Quinn sourit à son tour, prenant la main de la latine dans la sienne pour y entremêler leurs doigts. Elle les regarda quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole, apparemment un peu perdue dans des pensées qu'elle avait déjà eu quelques heures auparavant.

**- N'empêche… Qui aurait un jour parié qu'on finirait mariées ensemble, et qu'on aurait un bébé toutes les deux ?** fit-elle pensivement.

**- Ta sœur**, répondit Santana avec un petit sourire.

**- Frannie ?** s'étonna la blonde.

**- Oui, à ma connaissance tu n'as qu'une sœur,** répondit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. **Quoique si une Fabray aussi réussie que toi se promène dans la nature, je ne dirais pas non à la rencontrer…**

Avec un rictus mauvais, Quinn retira le coussin sur lequel reposait la tête de Santana. Histoire de se venger de cette phrase sans lui faire mal, puisqu'elles avaient conclu un deal dans lequel elle ne lui donnerait plus de petite claque derrière la tête, à condition que Santana ne remette plus jamais sur le tapis cette fameuse soirée à Miami l'année dernière.

**- Aie ! Ça fait mal Q !** ronchonna Santana en passant une main sur le côté de sa tête.

**- C'est complètement mérité, Madame je fantasme sur la sœur jumelle inexistante de ma femme…**

**- Mmh, aucun risque qu'elle ne t'arrive à la cheville. Ça ne serait **_**que**_** ton clône.**

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Santana passa ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde, les faisant basculer dans le lit. Quinn se retrouva ainsi allongée sur le dos, Santana allongée sur elle. La latine avait un peu l'impression de revivre sans son énorme ventre qui l'empêchait de faire quasiment tout correctement. La blonde rigola devant ce comportement un brin infantile, avant de voler un nouveau baiser à Santana.

**- Donc, Frannie aurait parié sur nous ?**

**- Elle m'a dit un jour qu'elle était persuadée que nos disputes étaient du à une tension sexuelle,** rigola Santana.

**- Oh mon dieu…**

Quinn rit et rougit en même temps, augmentant les rires de la brune. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur chacune des joues de la blonde, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et de laisser son visage se caler naturellement sur la poitrine de Quinn. Cette dernière passa à son tour un bras autour de la taille de Santana, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux de l'autre.

**- C'est l'heure pour les mamans venant d'accoucher de se rendormir,** fit-elle doucement.

La remarque fit sourire Santana, qui retint tant bien que mal un bâillement. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir discuter et profiter de Quinn plus longuement que cela, mais la fatigue prenait peu à peu le dessus. Elle se déplaça légèrement, remontant son visage à la hauteur de celui de Quinn, avant de le déposer sur le coussin à côté de la tête blonde. Pour pouvoir ainsi profiter à la fois du visage souriant, radieux et parfait de Quinn, et de la vision attendrissante de Maxie, profondément endormie dans son berceau. L'heure du biberon n'allait sans doute pas tarder, mais c'était au tour de Quinn de s'en occuper.

Toutes les deux avaient décidé que Maxie ne serait pas allaitée, afin de ne pas mettre Quinn de côté dans ce moment de partage unique que sont les repas. Ainsi, toutes les deux pouvaient nourrir leur fille quand elles le voulaient, et Santana avait fait remarqué en souriant que Quinn n'aurait aucune excuse pour aller préparer un biberon à trois heures du matin…

•••

**- Prête Bébé ?** demanda Quinn en souriant à Santana.

La blonde se tenait dans la chambre d'hôpital de Santana et Maxie, prête à quitter cette pièce. Elles avaient reçu la permission de s'en aller et de rentrer à la maison, puisque malgré la naissance de Maxie un mois plutôt que ce qui avait été prévu, la petite allait très bien. Pour le plus grand soulagement de ses deux mères d'ailleurs. Rendant son sourire à Quinn, Santana se saisit de son sac et passa la porte tout en lui répondant.

**- Définitivement. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette chambre et de ces cruches d'infirmières…**

Lesdites infirmières lui jetèrent un regard noir à ces mots, mais Santana se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire amusé, tout en tenant la porte pour que Quinn puisse sortir à son tour de la pièce, le maxi-cosi et Maxie dans une de ses mains. La petite dormait et Quinn espérait qu'elle supporterait bien son premier voyage en voiture. Elle n'avait pas connu autre chose que cet hôpital pour l'instant, et il était temps que cela change.

Elles descendirent à la réception le temps de signer quelques papiers, avant d'enfin sortir de l'hôpital. L'air s'était un peu plus réchauffé ces derniers temps, il faut dire que le printemps était là désormais. Il faut dire que Maxie était née le jour même du printemps, à savoir le 20 mars. Un très bon présage selon Brittany, qui avait toujours tendance à croire à toutes ces superstitions et ces petits trucs. Santana, elle, préférait y croire lorsque c'était bon pour la personne et ne pas en tenir compte si c'était négatif.

Rejoignant la mustang que Quinn n'avait pas garé très loin, elle ouvrit le coffre alors que Quinn glissait tant bien que mal ce siège auto à la bonne place. Elle fini par y arriver au bout de cinq minutes, non sans se pincer les doigts et retenir un juron.

**- Je peux conduire Querida ?** demanda Santana. **J'ai l'impression que ça fait deux ans que je n'ai plus roulé ma mustang.**

**- Si tu te ne te sens pas trop fatiguée, pourquoi pas…**

Apparemment heureuse de cette réponse, Santana glissa sa main dans la poche de Quinn pour se saisir elle-même de la clé de sa voiture. Elle en profita pour voler un baiser au passage à la blonde qui leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel comportement, avant que chacune ne s'installe à sa place. Santana tourna la clé dans le contact et la voiture se mit en marche, allumant l'autoradio et Kurt Cobain en même temps. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Quinn se tourna vers Santana.

**- Tu crois qu'on devrait changer de musique dans cette voiture pour Maxie ? Nirvana n'est peut-être pas la bonne musique pour ses premières écoutes…**

**- Ne compte pas sur moi pour troquer Kurt Cobain contre René la Taupe, Blondie,** se renfrogna Santana.

La blonde rigola et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Santana, avant de se rasseoir de coin, pour pouvoir observer sa brune et leur bébé en une fraction de seconde. Surprenant un sourire radieux chez elle, Santana ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger.

**- Pourquoi un tel sourire ?**

**- Je suis contente que vous rentriez à la maison,** répondit la blonde en souriant une nouvelle fois.

**- Et tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je le suis également…**

Quinn sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de changer de sujet de conversation. Elle était vraiment très contente de pouvoir rentrer à la maison avec sa femme et sa fille, et que tout entre enfin dans l'ordre. Maxie était certes arrivée un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais elle était en excellente santé et possession de ses moyens, et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait pour elle. La blonde avait téléphoné à Shelby et Beth pour leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle, et toutes les deux avaient promis de venir leur dire un petit bonjour dans quelques temps. Quinn avait continué à garder contact avec sa fille aînée, et elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait rendre la pareille à Santana.

**- A quoi tu penses Querida ?** demanda Santana au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

**- A Beth. Et au fait que je peux lui reparler grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas si tu as la moindre idée de ce que ce que tu as fais représente pour moi Santana. Jamais je ne pourrai te montrer à quel point je te suis reconnaissante.**

**- C'était la moindre des choses Q,** sourit Santana.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Petit un parce que je veux que tu sois heureuse, et petit deux parce que c'est en grande partie grâce à toi que je me suis réconciliée avec Abuela. Je ne l'ai pas oublié, contrairement à toi.**

Effectivement, Quinn avait oublié que c'était elle qui avait poussé Santana à renouer des liens avec elle. Elle fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules.

**- Je ne l'avais pas fait pour que tu te sentes redevable, tu sais…**

**- Je le sais,** certifia Santana avec un sourire avant de déboucher dans leur rue.

Elle gara la voiture à sa place dans l'allée, celle de Quinn ayant retrouvé sa place estivale dans le garage. Cette dernière sorti assez rapidement de la voiture, contrairement à Santana qui observa leur maison quelques secondes en souriant. Avoir cette sensation de revenir à la maison, un endroit où elle était désirée et attendu était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Elle entendit Quinn ouvrir la portière derrière elle pour sortir Maxie de son siège auto, avant de se décider à sortir elle-même de la voiture.

Santana regarda tendrement Quinn sortir Maxie et la prendre dans ses bras avec mille délicatesses, dans l'espoir évident de ne pas la réveiller. Malgré le fait qu'on lui ai répété en boucle que Maxie lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, Santana n'avait l'impression de voir que Quinn dans leur fille. Et elle était fière d'avoir un enfant avec un mélange aussi parfait, en toute modestie naturellement.

**- Quoi ?** demanda Quinn en souriant à son tour.

**- Vous êtes parfaites toutes les deux,** répondit Santana en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn pour les serrer contre elle.

Souriant doucement, Quinn se laissa aller contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou mate de Santana. Malgré le fait qu'elle était plus heureuse que jamais, Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il allait leur tomber dessus. Elle n'était pas tellement habituée à avoir autant de bonheur et de choses qui lui réussissaient, et elle avait l'impression que depuis que Santana était tombée enceinte, elles n'avaient pas eu une seule chose de mauvaise qui leur était arrivé. Quinn étant quelqu'un de très superstitieuse, elle était persuadée que quelque chose de mauvais n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et cela la terrifiait.

**- Rentrons et allons coucher ce petit trésor,** fit doucement Quinn en se décollant de Santana. **Elle sera mieux installée.**

**- Oh, je peux certifier que tes bras sont très confortables mi Querida, **sourit Santana avant de précéder Quinn et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Quinn sourit et grimpa à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Maxie, suivie de près par Santana. Cette dernière resta bouche bée lorsque Quinn poussa la porte de la chambre de leur fille, qui avait été aménagée bien mieux que ce qu'elle était lorsqu'elles étaient parties en urgence à la maternité. Les murs jaunes étaient décorés de plusieurs photos et tableau, dont un peint sur fond rose avec un M majuscule en blanc dessus. Santana y reconnut très facilement l'écriture de Quinn, qui souriait d'ailleurs avec un amusement non caché en voyant la tête de Santana. Elle avait glissé Maxie dans sont lit aux couleurs blanches et roses, comme le reste de la chambre d'ailleurs. S'approchant de la blonde qui bordait tendrement Maxie, Santana la regarda les yeux écarquillés.

**- Tu as engagé une petite fée pendant mon absence ?**

Quinn rigola doucement avant de se tourner vers Santana en lui souriant malicieusement.

**- Deux petites fées, répondant aux doux noms de Quinn et Frannie Fabray. Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital et de votre chambre pour aller boire un verre ?**

**- Tu ne vois ta sœur que très rarement,** répondit Santana en haussant les épaules. **Ça aurait pu être crédible.**

**- Sauf que je ne serais jamais partie si je n'avais pas eu une bonne raison, surtout en voyant la mine boudeuse que tu as affiché toute la journée.**

Santana eut un sourire coupable qui amusa une nouvelle fois Quinn, avant qu'elles ne quittent la pièce. Toutes les deux ne purent s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur le visage paisible et endormi de Maxie avant d'enfin passer la porte et la tirer pour éviter qu'elle ne soit réveillée par le bruit. Une fois arrivée dans leur chambre où elle déposa son sac, Santana s'étira en baillant avant de se gratter machinalement la nuque.

**- Besoin d'une petite sieste ?** demanda Quinn qui l'avait suivie.

**- Mmh… J'aurais plutôt besoin d'une séance câlins je crois…**

La blonde rigola doucement en regardant Santana se laisser tomber sur leur lit en soupirant. Elle grimpa et s'allongea à ses côtés, collant son ventre contre un des côtés de sa latine adorée. Cette dernière sourit et posa un doigt sous son menton pour relever son visage dans sa direction et l'embrasser tendrement. Quinn sourit contre les lèvres de la brune et répondit à son baiser, se laissant aller contre le corps de Santana. Leur baiser fini par s'interrompre et Quinn resta dans cette position, confortablement allongée sur Santana. Cette dernière fit glisser ses doigts plusieurs fois dans les cheveux soyeux et blonds, avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Ma femme semble avoir beaucoup de choses dans ses pensées… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Q ?**

**- Rien en particulier,** répondit Quinn en haussant les épaules.

**- Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le fait de se cacher les choses ?** demanda Santana en glissant ses doigts sur le visage angélique de Quinn.

Cette dernière soupira doucement et plongea son regard vert dans celui sombre mais si chaleureux de Santana. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Santana soutint son regard, mais fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Quinn se détendre légèrement et qu'elle caressa doucement sa joue à l'aide de son pouce.

**- C'est juste que…** commença Quinn en tentant de rassembler ses idées.

- **Que quoi Querida ?**

**- Il m'est arrivé tellement de choses ces derniers temps Tana, qui me rende plus heureuse les unes que les autres. Tu es tombée enceinte, tu as réussi à vivre un de tes plus grands rêves en devenant une chanteuse reconnue de tous, on s'est mariée, Maxie est arrivée… J'ai peur qu'un truc horrible nous arrive, ou que je me réveille demain et que je réalise qu'on est encore à l'époque où on se tapait dessus pour je ne sais quelle histoire débile du lycée. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. De **_**vous**_** perdre.**

**- Quinn,** fit Santana en se relevant sur un des ses coudes pour mieux la regarder. **Jamais tu ne perdras Maxie, ou même moi. Ok on nage dans le bonheur toutes les deux, et je ne sais pas si je le mérite, mais ce que je sais, c'est que toi oui. Après tout ce qui t'es arrivé et tout ce que tu as traversé Quinn, tu mérites vraiment d'être heureuse et d'avoir tout ce dont tu souhaites. Et je te promets que demain matin, tu te réveilleras dans ce lit précisément, très certainement réveillée par les pleurs de Maxie. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai peut-être réussi à déloger ces chanteuses à deux sous du top des charts, mais j'ai un autre rêve qui compte bien plus que celui-là.**

**- Lequel ? **demanda Quinn en arquant un sourcil.

- **Qu'on soit heureuse toutes les deux, qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours et que rien ne nous sépare jamais.**

**- J'y travaille déjà,** plaisanta Quinn en attrapant délicatement Santana par la nuque pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Cette dernière rigola doucement, avant s'allonger à son tour sur Quinn, la faisant se coucher sur le dos à son tour. La blonde ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Santana se déposer dans le creux de son cou, et sentit un frisson la parcourir. Ses réactions étaient toujours les mêmes lorsque Santana lui faisait des câlins, l'embrassait ou faisait courir ses mains le long de son corps. Et cela ne semblait pas véritablement prêt de changer, malgré le fait que cela faisait deux ans passé maintenant qu'elles étaient ensemble.

Pour fêter leur anniversaire, elles s'étaient accordé un voyage rien que toutes les deux, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Elles s'étaient rendues à Jacksonville, dans l'hôtel où elles avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Santana avait été prise d'une vague de nostalgie en arrivant, bien vite estompée par toutes les choses romantiques que Quinn avait mises en place.

Plusieurs autres baisers furent échangés, tout aussi tendres les uns que les autres. Ce genre de moment avait manqué à toutes les deux, une chambre de maternité avec leur fille à quelques mètres d'elles ne leur permettait définitivement pas à se livrer à ce genre de moment tendresse. Décollant son visage de quelques centimètres du visage de sa blonde, Santana eut un petit sourire démoniaque qui intrigua Quinn.

**- On ne peut pas faire de bébés… Mais on peut toujours essayer,** ricana Santana avant de fondre une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de sa blonde.

•••

Et voilaaaaa!

Vous savez désormais le prénom et le surnom de la fille de Quinn et Santana. J'ai voulu prendre un prénom hispanique, premièrement parce que j'adore les prénoms hispanique, et deuxièmement pour rendre hommage à Santana :)

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Je ne vous mets pas de prochainement encore une fois pour des raisons techniques, mais je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire qu'il s'agira de l'épilogue... Alors faites-moi part de vos pensées et de ce que vous imaginez comme futur pour Quinn et Santana :) Et leur fille, leur entourage... Bref je veux tout savoir.

Beuh, mon dernier chapitre... Déprime déprime...

Je vous embrasse et vous dis à... Jeudi, allez!

Louguia


	27. Elles vécurent heureuses et

Hello people!

Et voilà... Le dernier chapitre de la saga d'Everything's gonna be alright et de Just give me a reason! Sortez les mouchoirs :(

Merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre en tout cas, même si certains manquent à l'appel. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)

Voilà donc l'épilogue! Bonne lecture à vous :)

Charlie89 : Si tu m'en veux pas d'avoir retardé ton sommeil de quelques minutes ça va alors ;) Merci de m'avoir suivie autant que tu l'as fais en tout cas :) Et non je n'ai pas encore regardé l'épisode, je ne suis pas encore rentrée de vacances mais je le ferai dès que je serai à la maison!

meg1287 : Toutes mes félicitations, tu as gagné un paquet de caramels! Merci pour ton gentil commentaire :)

Emy Unbroken : Oui après tous les drames et toutes les choses qu'elles ont vécus je me suis dis qu'il était bien de faire un chapitre un peu plus serein x) Et je suis contente de t'avoir fait apprécier le Quinntana, le meilleur paring si tu veux mon avis *siffle*

ManonGleeks : Ah toi aussi t'as souris bêtement? Si tu veux faire une thérapie arrange toi avec Emy Unbroken, elle a eu les mêmes symptômes que toi ils vous feront peut-être une thérapie de groupe *siffle* La rencontre Beth-Maxie est une bonne idée mais je l'ai pas intégrée dans l'histoire... Quoique ça peut être une bonne idée d'OS :)

Covergirls06 : Coucou :) Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes le prénom de Maxie! Voilà la suite et la fin de l'histoire, j'espère que ça te plaira autant que le reste :)

Willowpotetose : Si c'est la fin :'( I'm sooo sad... Je compte refaire une fiction bien sur, rendez vous a la fin du chapitre pour plus d'infos :)

Totoche77 : Je suis sûre qu'elle serait parfaite en vrai! On peut toujours poster leur dossier si un jour des chercheurs arrivent réellement à faire des bébés avec deux femmes *siffle* Courage on se retrouve bientôt sur la prochaine histoire! *lui tend un mouchoir*

gleek 1909 : Mais non voyons! J'ai jamais vu Stars Wars et le Seigneur des anneaux moi, alors tu vois quoi... Haha pas détective hein? C'est malin tiens... Mais ça veut dire "la plus grande", d'où le titre du chapitre précédent ;) J'ai hâte de te voir connectée tiens!

FaberryBrittanaShiper : Je me doutais bien que c'était toi, espèce de malade mentale x) Tu sais parler grec toi? Tu m'épates! (Avoue t'as utilisé reverso?) Moh c'est pas grave pour le précédent chapitre au moins t'es là maintenant :) J'espère bien que tu seras là pour ma prochaine fiction tiens! Allez je te laisse me faire des poutoux baveux pour une fois...

Juju8 : Coucou :) Contente de te revoir! Pas de soucis ne t'inquiète pas :) Mais du coup tu auras toi aussi les réponses à tes reviews en décalée hein ;)_**  
**_

_**•••**_

_**P.O.V Quinn**_

_Un bruit sourd me fit sursauter brusquement, et j'ouvris les yeux en regardant autour de moi, un peu déboussolée. La chaise longue sur laquelle je me trouve est en plein soleil, ce qui explique très certainement pourquoi j'ai la gorge atrocement sèche._

_**- Pardon Maman…**_

_Une petite fille aux cheveux bruns s'approche de moi en faisant une petite moue que je lui connais bien, puisqu'on dirait la mienne. Après avoir ramassé son ballon, elle repart en courant de l'autre côté de la piscine, là où un autre enfant blond comme les blés semble l'attendre._

_**- Quinn ?**_

_La voix de Santana retentit derrière moi, me faisant me retourner dans sa direction. Elle m'offre un de ses fameux sourires_ qui fait toujours battre mon cœur, même après 10 ans de relation. Je lui rends son sourire, et ne peut m'empêcher de me lever pour m'approcher d'elle en constatant qu'elle tient une petite tête blonde à la mine boudeuse dans ses bras.

**- Tout va bien ?** me demanda ma brune en m'observant attentivement. **Tu as l'air ailleurs.**

**- Je vais bien**, souris-je en la regardant. **J'ai juste déjà l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment…**

_**- J'ai entendu à la télé que c'était parce que ton cerveau ne marche pas comme il faut,**_ nous informa Maxie qui passa à nos côtés pour se rendre à la cuisine.

**- Ça on le savait depuis de nombreuses années déjà**, murmura ma latine avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Amusée, je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler tout en lui tirant la langue. Santana rigola à son tour, avant de me donner notre troisième enfant qui me tendait les bras. Huit longues années étaient passées depuis la naissance de Maxie, et bien des choses étaient arrivées dans notre vie depuis ce moment-là. Tout d'abord, Santana était aujourd'hui une rockeuse à la tête d'un capital chanson impressionnant, et a explosé tous les records obtenus par les chanteurs ces dernières années. Elle possède aujourd'hui le titre de l'artiste ayant vendu le plus d'albums au monde, par exemple. Son statut de rock star n'a pas été tous les jours faciles à gérer, mais maintenant nous en avions l'habitude. Fort heureusement, nous avions toujours su comment faire pour protéger notre petite famille.

Pour ma part, après avoir brillamment réussi mes études, je me suis trouvée un agent et j'ai creusé mon petit trou dans le monde du cinéma et de la télévision. Je joue actuellement dans une série qui mélange chant et comédie, et j'ai été à l'affiche d'un film dont on vient de terminer la promotion, et qui s'est très bien classé dans les charts. Je m'abandonne aussi à la photographie lorsque j'ai le temps, et Santana et moi avons enregistré deux chansons en duo. J'aime toujours autant chanter, mais cela reste définitivement bien plus le monde de Santana que le mien. Je joue également du piano depuis huit ans maintenant, depuis le moment où nous avions réalisé que cela calmait Maxie lorsqu'on en jouait. Avec Santana qui joue de la guitare, nous pourrions créer un vrai petit orchestre.

Elle et moi habitons à Los Angeles désormais. Nous sommes restées à New Haven pendant de nombreuses années, avant de finalement opter pour cette région des Etats-Unis. Cela permettait à Santana d'avoir son besoin en soleil comblé, en gardant notre mariage officiel, puisque malheureusement tous les états américains n'ont toujours pas opté pour le mariage pour tous. Santana en a fait son combat d'ailleurs, utilisant son statut pour faire parler de cette cause. Cela lui a attiré quelques problèmes, et elle a refusé de se rendre dans certains pays loin d'être tendres avec les homosexuels durant ses tournées.

Ma mère et Andreas sont toujours ensemble et désormais mariés. Et ils ont eu un petit garçon tous les deux, ce qui m'a fait un choc pour ne rien vous cacher. Après avoir passé la vingtaine, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un demi-frère, mais Joakim est bien là et je dois bien avouer qu'il est juste adorable. Et puis Andreas est un excellent père, beau-père et mari. Je ne crois pas avoir vu ma mère aussi heureuse depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Ils ont élu domicile pas très loin de nous, ayant eux aussi quitter Lima.

Tout comme Maribel et Alberto Lopez d'ailleurs. Être loin de Santana et de leurs petits-enfants n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils arrivaient à gérer. Alors Alberto a engagé un médecin pour le remplacer à son cabinet, un certain Artie Abrahams, vous connaissez ? Depuis il a prit sa retraite anticipée et le couple Lopez fait de nombreux voyages à travers le monde. Ils semblent toujours aussi heureux et amoureux, et j'espère sincèrement pouvoir vivre les mêmes choses avec Santana dans quelques années.

Alma a quant à elle gardé sa maison à Lima, mais s'est également vue offrir une maison à Los Angeles proche de la notre. Elle partage ainsi son temps entre Lima et Los Angeles, selon ses envies. Elle garde toujours la pêche, et rien ne semble jamais pouvoir la fatiguer. C'est une arrière-grand-mère très attachée à nos enfants, un peu plus gâteuse que ce qu'elle avait été avec Santana. Mais de toute manière, il faut bien avouer que le lien entre San' et Alma est unique et indestructible.

Frannie et John sont toujours ensemble également, et Quentin est devenu grand frère il y a quelques années. Mackenzie, sa petite sœur, est née juste une année après la naissance de Joakim, soit trois ans après Maxie. Vous suivez toujours ?

Du côté des Puckermann, tout va bien également. Brittany et Puck sont aujourd'hui un couple solide, bien qu'ils soient toujours aussi… Egocentriques. Puck est resté le manager de Santana et s'occupe également de la carrière de Brittany et Mike, puisque tous les deux forment un duo de danseur connus dans le monde entier. Puck et Britt' sont aujourd'hui les parents d'une adorable petite fille aussi blonde aux yeux bleus que Brittany, répondant au doux prénom d'Alison.

Puisqu'on parle de Mike, je peux vous dire qu'il a rencontré une danseuse russe lors d'une de leur tournée, et qu'ils sont aujourd'hui mariés. Mike et Xenia viennent d'avoir un garçon, qu'ils ont appelé Devon Michael.

Il y a de nombreuses années, je vous aurais parié que Mike aurait fini avec Tina, mais non. Devinez qui a fini par épouser Tina ? Personne d'autre que Finn Hudson. Oui je sais, moi aussi cela m'a fait un choc quand je les ai vus main dans la main la première fois. Mais ils semblent s'être parfaitement trouvés et finalement tant qu'ils sont heureux… Le petit couple est resté à Lima, comme Artie, sa femme et leur fils Charlie. Finn s'occupe du garage du père de Kurt et Tina bosse à temps partiel dans une école de chant. Eux ont eu trois enfants, William, Bryanna et Christopher. Finn a vécu une dure période l'année dernière avec la perte de sa mère dans un tragique accident et il est vraiment tombé très bas. Heureusement il a pu compter sur chacun d'entre nous, et a peu à peu remonté la pente.

Quant à Kurt et Blaine, ils ont tous les deux élu domicile à New York, là où Kurt cartonne avec ses lignes de vêtements. Mon meilleur ami me manque terriblement, mais on passe de nombreuses heures au téléphone. Blaine travaille dans une radio en tant que consultant musical. Ce n'est peut-être pas le travail auquel il rêvait lors de notre adolescence, mais il est heureux de pouvoir s'occuper des faux-jumeaux que lui et Kurt viennent d'adopter. Ils sont allés jusqu'en Thaïlande pour les trouver, et s'en occupent comme la prunelle de leurs yeux. Aïko et Miko sont vraiment adorables.

Les deux ont gardés contact avec Rachel et nous en avons quelques échos de temps en temps. Elle est aujourd'hui en couple avec un chanteur d'opéra italien, mais se trouve trop jeune pour avoir un enfant actuellement. Il faut dire qu'elle a elle aussi son petit succès à Brodway, où elle rempli depuis de longs mois la salle qui lui a été attribuée. Je ne garde pas de rancœur envers elle, contrairement à Santana qui ne lui a toujours pas pardonné le baiser qu'elle m'a volé dans la chambre de son ancien appartement à New York.

Nous avons également quelques mails de Rory et Sugar, qui sont eux toujours ensemble également. Sugar est partie en Irlande après avoir obtenu son diplôme, et ils y vivent depuis. Ils ont eu deux petites filles, qu'ils ont prénommées Aideen et Enya, et Sugar est enceinte de leur troisième. « Ils essayent de repeupler l'Irlande » avait rigolé Santana.

Mais elle peut bien parler, puisqu'elle et moi sommes à la tête d'une petite famille composée de quatre enfants. Deux filles, et deux garçons. Maxie, que vous connaissez déjà et qui est définitivement une copie conforme de Santana, les yeux mis à part. Elle a le même caractère qu'elle également et sait déjà se faire respecter par les garçons dans la cour de l'école. Rusée et maline, elle sait également comment faire pour mener son petit monde par le bout de son nez, mais connait parfaitement les limites à ne pas dépasser.

N'étant pas sûres que cela marche aussi rapidement la deuxième fois, Santana et moi avions décidé de recommencer l'expérience que trois mois après sa naissance. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de voir que j'étais tombée enceinte à la première insémination. Santiago Alberto Fabray-Lopez est né neuf mois après une grossesse bien plus facile que celle que j'avais vécue avec Beth. Il me ressemble beaucoup, si ce n'est qu'il a des cheveux châtains et non blond. Lui et Maxie sont vraiment très proches, et nous font quelques fois penser à des jumeaux.

Plus en retrait que sa sœur, Santiago est néanmoins très protecteur avec sa grande sœur. Il nous a déjà prévenues qu'il allait « casser la figure » aux garçons qui embêtaient sa sœur. Les gênes de Santana ont tendance à ressortir un peu trop selon mon goût, mais cette dernière était fière d'avoir un fils qui avait ce trait de caractère. En même temps, si nos enfants savaient se défendre contre les coups que peuvent leur donner la vie, je ne suis pas contre. Santiago rêve de devenir un grand joueur de football américain, contrairement à Maxie qui veut devenir une grande danseuse. Mais je crains que ce soit dû à la fréquentation de sa marraine, à savoir Brittany.

Il y a une année et demie, une autre petite fille est venue nous rejoindre, répondant au doux prénom d'Elora. Elora Santana Alma Fabray-Lopez, pour être exacte. C'est elle que je tiens actuellement dans mes bras, et qui semble être aussi grognon que Santana au réveil. Elle me ressemble autant que Maxie ressemble à Santana, mais a un caractère bien différent de sa grande sœur. Elora est calme, posée et observatrice. Et très intelligente elle aussi. Elle sait déjà marcher et parler un peu plus en avant que les enfants de son âge.

Quant à notre petit dernier… Le voilà qui arrive, blotti dans les bras de Santana. Alejandro Nuno Fabray-Lopez. Lui est par contre un mélange parfait des gênes de Santana et des miens. Plus mate que moi, il a les cheveux châtains et les yeux de Santana. Il est difficile de dire à qui il ressemble le plus, puisque lorsqu'on met une photo de Santana ou une photo de moi à son âge, les ressemblances sont au même nombre de chaque côté…

**- Holà Ale' !**

La voix de Santiago retentit derrière nous, et Santana ne put dissimuler le grand sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage. Le petit blond se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir observer son petit frère, qui était une de ses plus grandes fiertés. Bien sûr il adorait ses deux sœurs, mais il m'avait avoué lorsque Santana était enceinte pour la dernière fois qu'il préférerait avoir un petit frère. Son vœu avait été exaucé apparemment, et il avait sauté de joie dans les couloirs de la maternité lorsqu'Ale' était né. Quant à moi… Je continuais d'être de plus en plus heureuse chaque jour.

Elora se glissa de mon étreinte après avoir vu Maxie revenir dans le jardin, dans le but évident de la rejoindre. Après avoir déposé un bisou sur la joue de son petit frère, Santiago reparti à son tour dans leur direction. Nous avions la chance d'avoir un grand jardin où nous avions pu aménager une aire de jeu sécurisée, ma terreur étant qu'un de nos enfants tombe dans la piscine que nous avions fait creuser. Malgré les barrières que Santana avait fait poser pour me tranquilliser.

**- Emmène ta sœur avec toi Tiago s'il te plait,** lançai-je en regardant le petit blond passer à côté d'Elora.

Sans discuter, il se saisit délicatement de la petite main que lui tendait Elora, avant de l'entraîner avec lui vers Maxie dans le petit parc. Je regardai avec attention qu'elle ne tombe pas en grimpant sur une de leur petite voiture, avant de m'asseoir à nouveau sur ma chaise longue. Tournant mon regard en direction de Santana, je constatai qu'elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux et qu'elle abordait un petit sourire goguenard.

**- Il faut vraiment que tu te détendes Querida,** sourit cette dernière en installant Alejandro dans son youpala. **Tu vas faire une attaque à force.**

**- N'importe quoi,** répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me rallongeai sur la chaise longue que j'avais quittée il y a quelques minutes, rejointe peu après par Santana. Elle pouvait parler, elle était encore pire que moi. Bon peut-être pas, mais elle n'était pas mal non plus dans le genre mère poule. Je souris en la sentant caresser le côté de mon visage avec son nez, avant d'embrasser le coin de ma mâchoire.

**- A quelle heure arrivent les Puckermann ?** s'informa brusquement Santana

**- Ils ne devraient pas tarder,** répondis-je en embrassant ses lèvres doucement.

Et effet, quelques minutes passèrent seulement, avant que la sonnette ne retentisse. Santana se leva pour aller déverrouiller le grillage de l'entrée et accueillir proprement nos amis. J'en profitai pour récupérer Ale' qui commençait à chouiner dans son engin pour le déposer sur une de ses couvertures avec plusieurs jouets. Lui aussi avait un caractère assez facile, même s'il avait tendance à se montrer un brin jaloux lorsque nous nous occupions de ses frères et sœurs. Mais d'après ce que j'avais lu dans un de ces bouquins sur la psychologie infantile, c'était parfaitement normale et nous prenions bien soin de lui faire gentiment comprendre que nous devions également nous occuper des trois autres.

Une petite tornade blonde passa devant moi au grand cri de **« Bonjour Tata Quinn ! »** avant de courir rejoindre Maxie, Santiago et Elora. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant passer, avant de me tourner vers la baie vitrée où passaient Santana, accompagnée de Puck et Brittany. Je les saluai à tour de rôle, leur offrant une étreinte avant de leur faire la bise.

**- Alison est toujours aussi accro à Santiago apparemment,** fis-je en souriant.

Les trois autres se retournèrent pour voir que la blondinette avait déjà pris à parti Santiago et qu'elle lui racontait quelque chose avec beaucoup d'animation, qui le faisait rigoler. Santana sourit à cette petite scène avant de se tourner vers nos meilleurs amis.

**- Asseyez-vous, les autres ne devraient pas tarder. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?**

**- Une bière,** répondit Puck avant de se tourner vers moi. **Qui d'autre doit venir alors ?**

**- Frannie, Quentin et Mack', ma mère, Andreas et Joakim et la grand-mère de Santana et ses parents. C'est dommage que Mike n'ai pas pu se libérer, **ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Brittany.

**- C'est vrai, mais il n'avait pas le choix,** répondit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

Nous prîmes place sur les chaises autour de la table de la terrasse, après que j'ai installé Alejandro dans sa chaise haute. Santana arriva avec les boissons, avant que je ne me lève pour aller répondre une nouvelle fois à la porte. Nous n'avions pas de raisons particulières de nous retrouver aujourd'hui, mais Santana et moi aimions recevoir les gens que nous aimions à la maison. Nous organisions à tour de rôle de soirées entre amis et c'était à notre tour de recevoir. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

Lorsque je vis qu'il s'agissait de ma mère, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui adresser un grand sourire. Nous avions été éloignées pendant quelques années lors de mon adolescence, mais depuis que j'étais devenue mère à mon tour, nous étions devenues plus proches que jamais. Cette dernière répondit d'ailleurs à mon sourire alors qu'Andreas garait leur voiture à côté de celle de Puck et Brittany.

**- Bonjour Chérie,** me lança-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

**- Salut Mam',** répondis-je en souriant avant d'ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux de Joakim.

Ce dernier, avec ses cheveux châtains clairs et ses yeux gris ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Frannie ou même à moi, mais il avait définitivement quelque chose des Fabray.

**- Quentin est déjà là Quinn ?**

**- Pas encore bonhomme, mais il va bientôt arriver.**

Je fis la bise à mon beau-père, avant de les entraîner avec moi en direction de la terrasse. Ils furent accueillis à leur tour par tout ce petit monde, où nous fûmes bientôt rejoints par le reste de la famille. Nous ne nous étions pas cassé la tête pour le repas et avions opté pour des grillades, Alberto, Andreas et Puck se proposant pour s'en occuper. Les enfants s'entendaient tous très bien, même Elora suivait tant bien que mal la petite troupe d'enfants qui couraient en criant dans le jardin. Malgré qu'elle fini cependant par se lasser et réclamer les bras de quelqu'un. Elle passa d'ailleurs tour à tour sur tous les genoux des adultes présents.

La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, si bien que je ne vis pas le temps passer. Après avoir donné le biberon à Ale', je parti le coucher, avant d'aller vérifier si Elora dormait toujours bien. Cette dernière s'était endormie dans les bras d'Alma et Santana s'était proposé d'aller la coucher. Nous étions samedi soir, aussi je ne m'inquiétais pas particulièrement pour l'état de fatigue de Maxie et Santiago demain matin. Ils pourront dormir plus tard et se reposer, autant les laisser profiter de leur insouciance.

Je souris en voyant Elora blottie sous ses couvertures, étroitement serrée contre son doudou. Une girafe que les parents de Santana lui avaient offerte pour sa naissance et dont elle ne se séparait plus. Je frôlai l'attaque cardiaque en sentant des bras passer autour de ma taille et ne put m'empêcher de sursauter, avant de reconnaître le parfum de Santana.

**- Quand je te dis que tu es bien trop tendue,** murmura cette dernière en déposant ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou.

Je souris une nouvelle fois avant de me laisser aller contre elle en posant mes bras sur les siens. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants, avant que je finisse par réaliser que le reste de nos invités étaient demeurés en bas.

**- Tu as abandonné nos invités ?** demandai-je à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Elora.

**- Tu me manquais déjà, alors j'ai trouvé l'excuse de venir voir ce que tu faisais.**

Souriant une nouvelle fois, je me retournai dans ses bras pour passer mes bras autour de son cou. Elle me sourit à son tour avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Santana n'avait vraiment aucune idée d'à quel point elle pouvait être touchante et adorable quelques fois, malgré ce qu'elle disait. Qu'elle était une dure à cuire et surtout pas adorable. J'aimais particulièrement la taquiner là-dessus, même si elle finissait à chaque fois par bouder.

**- Je regardais juste si Elora dormait toujours,** fis-je en souriant.

**- Est-ce que je t'ai dis à quel point tu étais belle ce soir ?** me demanda Santana en m'entraînant hors de la pièce.

**- Déjà trois fois, mais je ne me lasserai jamais de te l'entendre me le dire…**

Santana eut un sourire malicieux et je me perdis brièvement dans ses yeux chocolats que j'aimais tant et dont avait hérité Ale', tout en me rendant cependant compte qu'elle ne m'entraînait pas au bon endroit. Pas sur la terrasse où se trouvaient nos invités en tout cas.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici** **? **demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Nous nous trouvions dans notre chambre à coucher, à l'opposée du jardin. Santana eut un sourire en coin que je lui connaissais bien, avant qu'elle ne me pousse doucement sur le lit. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouvai allongée sur le dos dessus, avant que Santana ne me saute dessus avec un air joueur affiché sur le visage. Rigolant alors qu'elle se mit à me mordiller le creux du cou, je tentai tant bien que mal de la repousser.

**- Bébé arrête ! Les enfants ne sont pas couchés et tout le monde nous attend…**

**- **_**Me la suda**_** (je m'en fous),** murmura Santana en quittant mon cou pour mes lèvres.

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir en sentant sa langue forcer la barrière de mes lèvres et rencontrer la mienne, et que je perdais peu à peu pieds et toute notion des choses. Santana avait toujours eu ce pouvoir là sur moi, et il ne s'était pas perdu ou diminué au fil des ans. Bien au contraire, elle avait toujours cette manière de contrôler mes réactions et de me rendre à moitié folle. Non en fait, complètement folle. Lorsqu'elle m'embrassait aussi sensuellement et avec envie qu'à l'instant même, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui résister.

- _**Santana**_, murmurai-je en la sentant relever ma robe pour embrasser mon ventre.

**- Chhhht** ! ronchonna-t-elle en fronçant brièvement les sourcils.

**- Ils vont venir voir ce qu'on fait Tana.**

Santana soupira doucement et fini par remonter son visage à ma hauteur. Peut-être avait-elle vu les regards angoissés que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lancer dans la direction de la porte de notre chambre, je ne savais pas trop. Mais en tout cas elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes une nouvelle fois en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

**- Tu ne payes rien pour attendre Lucy Quinn Fabray-Lopez,** fit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. **Dès qu'ils seront partis, je te ferai **_**hurler **_**mon prénom et je m'en fiche complètement de qui peut t'entendre.**

Le ton et le regard de Santana me firent frissonner une nouvelle fois entièrement des pieds à la tête, ce qu'elle remarqua naturellement. Souriant avec ce fameux sourire en coin arrogant, elle me vola un nouveau baiser avant de se relever et me tendre la main. Je la saisis avec un petit sourire et fis quelques pas à sa suite, avant de forcer sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Surprise, Tana se tourna vers moi en arquant un sourcil.

**- T'es pas fâchée au moins ?** ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander d'une petite voix.

**- Bien sûr que non Q.**

Le visage de Santana s'était détendu et ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller de cette lueur amoureuse qui me rendait encore plus amoureuse d'elle à chaque fois que je la voyais. Je ne pus que répondre à son sourire et m'approcher de ses lèvres pour y déposer les miennes.

**- Je t'aime**, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

**- Et moi encore plus.**

Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer en un nouveau sourire alors que sa main glissait dans mes cheveux une nouvelle fois. Mais ce moment de tendresse fut vite interrompu par une petite voix qui retentit à quelques mètres de nous. Je me décollai des lèvres de Santana en souriant doucement, alors que la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrait et que Santiago faisait son apparition dans la pièce.

**- Mamie va rentrer à la maison Maman,** annonça-t-il en me regardant.

**- On arrive,** répondis-je simplement en attrapant la main de Santana.

Certains d'entre vous se demandent très certainement comment nos enfants font pour nous appeler et nous reconnaître ? C'est simple. Santana est appelée sous le nom de « Mamá » alors que moi je réponds au nom de « Maman ». San' leur a toujours parlé en espagnol depuis leur naissance pour qu'ils maitrisent les deux langues et nos deux aînés sont désormais bilingues maintenant. Elora ne forme pas encore des phrases entières en anglais ou en espagnol, mais sait parfaitement nommer des mots basiques. Comme chien, chat… Tiens à propos de chat, Lennon est toujours parmi nous. Santana continue de s'en plaindre, mais finalement je sais qu'elle l'aime beaucoup. Tout comme les enfants d'ailleurs.

Après ma mère, Joa' et Andreas, le reste de nos amis et du petit groupe fini par partir à leur tour. Les parents de Santana nous proposèrent d'emmener Maxie et Santiago au parc d'attraction demain, et il aurait été impossible de refuser devant leurs deux minois remplis d'espoir. D'ailleurs Santana ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à ses parents qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était les enfants ou eux-mêmes qui étaient le plus excités par cette petite virée.

Seuls Britt' et Puck restèrent un peu plus longtemps que les autres, et nous profitâmes un peu plus longtemps de la terrasse. Maxie, Santiago et Alison étaient allés dans la chambre de Tiago pour jouer un peu plus tranquillement. Ils étaient tous les trois fatigués mais semblaient préférer ne rien dire pour ne pas écourter la soirée. J'en parlais d'ailleurs avec Brittany et Puck, lorsque Santana qui venait d'aller mettre la machine à vaisselle en route, revint sur la terrasse et préféra s'asseoir sur mes genoux plutôt que sur une des nombreuses chaises à disposition.

Souriant doucement, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et déposai un baiser derrière son oreille alors qu'elle appuyait son dos contre un des bras de la chaise pour pouvoir suivre la conversation plus attentivement.

**- Et qu'est-ce qui va arriver à ton perso dans la prochaine saison alors Q ?** demandait Brittany avait une curiosité non dissimulée.

**- Je n'ai rien le droit de dire Britt', désolée…** lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

**- Pour le savoir il faut la fatiguer. Après une bonne nuit de sexe, elle est prête à tout avouer,** fit malicieusement Santana.

Naturellement, elle se reçut une petite tape derrière la tête. Malgré les années qui avaient passées, elle n'avait pas encore apprit à l'éviter, tout comme je n'avais pas appris à ne pas rougir. Fort heureusement il faisait un peu sombre sur cette terrasse et personne ne pouvait en témoigner, mis à part la latina peut-être.

**- Santana,** murmurai-je sur un ton d'avertissement alors qu'elle se massait l'arrière du crâne.

Mais c'était sans compter Puck qui avait éclaté de rire à la remarque de Santana. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de renchérir. Mais cela ne m'étonna pas, malgré les années qui avaient passées, ils semblaient retomber dans les pires phases de leur adolescence lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ces deux là.

**- Oh mais ça peut s'arranger,** fit donc Puck avec un petit clin d'œil dans ma direction.

J'ignore si Brittany put voir ma petite grimace dégoutée, puisqu'elle adressa elle aussi une grande claque à l'arrière du crâne de son homme. Ce dernier, qui ne s'y attendait apparemment pas, fronça les sourcils et lâcha un **« AIE ! »** de protestation en se tournant vers Britt' avec un air étonné. Qui fit d'ailleurs rigoler Santana.

**- Ose poser un regard autre qu'amical sur Quinn, et je te la coupe Puckermann,** prévint Brittany de sa voix douce.

**- Si ça peut te rassurer Britt', je suis vraiment très **_**très**_** loin d'être intéressée. J'ai bien mieux sous la main.**

Santana adressa un sourire arrogant à Puck qui me fit rigoler, et Brittany ne put s'empêcher de mêler ses rires aux miens alors que Puck bouda quelques minutes dans son coin, maugréant quelque chose sur l'Unholy Trinity. Une nouvelle conversation naquit et dura quelques minutes, avant que Maxie ne fasse son apparition sur la terrasse. Elle grimpa dans les bras que Santana ouvrit dans sa direction, s'offrant un câlin qu'elle commençait à refuser lorsqu'elle était accompagnée de ses amis. Notre petit ange grandissait à vue d'œil, et cela me faisait déjà ressentir une grande vague de nostalgie. Je me souvenais encore de ses premières heures et ses premiers jours dans notre maison de New Haven comme si c'était hier.

**- Tu ne joues plus avec Al' et Tiago ?** demanda Santana.

**- Non. Ils dorment tous les deux dans le lit de Santiago et moi je m'ennuie toute seule, **fit-elle surun ton boudeur.

**- Il faut que j'aille voir ça,** décida Brittany en sautant sur ses jambes et en quittant rapidement la terrasse.

**- Même qu'ils se tenaient la main et que Santiago a fait un bisou à Alison.**

Si Santana rigola, Puck fronça les sourcils et pointa un doigt accusateur dans la direction de ma femme.

**- Si ton fils pose une main sur ma fille, Santana Lopez…**

**- Fabray,** intervins-je.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Elle s'appelle Santana Fabray-Lopez.**

**- Oui bon bref,** soupira l'ancien iroquois.

**- Il n'y a pas de bref qui tienne Puckermann,** renchéris Santana. **N'écorche pas mon nom tu veux ?**

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé, avant de terminer son verre d'une traite. Brittany revint sur la terrasse en nous montrant la photo qu'elle avait fait des deux blonds, et je devais bien avouer qu'ils étaient particulièrement mignon tous les deux. Les Puckermann refusèrent un dernier verre et décidèrent de rentrer, histoire de coucher Alison dans son lit. Puck alla récupérer leur fille et nous rejoignit à la porte d'entrée où nous restâmes encore quelques instants à parler avant qu'ils ne finissent par partir définitivement.

Santana s'occupa d'aller déshabiller Santiago en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, alors que je m'occupais de coucher Maxie. Elle s'endormit d'ailleurs très rapidement après avoir reçu un baiser de la part de Santana, qui était passée par là, et le mien. Le visage apaisé de ma fille ressemblait de plus en plus à celui de Santana, et j'en étais vraiment heureuse. Santana était ce qu'il m'était arrivé de mieux et de plus beau dans toute ma vie, alors si nos enfants pouvaient lui ressembler, je ne disais pas non.

Coinçant une de ses mèches de cheveux corbeau derrière son oreille, je déposai un dernier baiser sur sa joue avant de me lever de son lit et d'allumer sa veilleuse. Je rejoignis par la suite la cuisine où je décidai de laver les derniers verres qui n'avaient pas pu entrer dans le lave-vaisselle en attendant Santana.

Contrairement à tout à l'heure dans la chambre d'Elora, je l'entendis arriver cette fois. Tout comme j'entendis distinctement ses pas s'arrêter à quelques mètres de moi, et je l'imaginais parfaitement bien s'appuyer contre le cadre de la porte et me regarder en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. J'adorais quand elle me regardait de cette manière, lorsque je sentais son regard glisser lentement et amoureusement sur mon corps avant qu'elle ne craque et qu'elle ne vienne finalement me prendre dans ses bras.

Ce qu'elle fini par faire une fois de plus, déposant sa tête sur mon épaule et ses bras sur mes hanches. Je tournai doucement ma tête pour appuyer mon front contre sa tempe et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, avant de retourner à mes verres.

**- C'était une bonne soirée,** murmura-t-elle.

**- Très bonne. On a de la chance d'avoir tout ce qu'on a.**

**- **_**Definitivamente**_**.**

Ses lèvres partirent à l'exploration de mon cou, et j'eus tout juste le temps de poser le dernier verre sur l'égouttoir qu'elle me retourna dans ses bras pour m'offrir un baiser digne de ce nom. J'en fus légèrement surprise, si bien qu'il me fallut quelques secondes avant d'y répondre, ce qu'il sembla l'amuser.

**- Tu n'as pas oublié notre petit marché j'espère** **? **demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle et chaude qui me flanqua la chaire de poule.

**- Oh non…** répondis-je malicieusement.

Santana rigola et attrapa ma main pour m'entraîner rapidement à sa suite. Rigolant comme deux lycéennes, ce fut en courant que nous retrouvâmes notre chambre à coucher où elle me poussa une nouvelle fois sur notre lit, avant de fermer la porte délicatement. Dieu seul sait combien de scène d'amour cet endroit a vu entre Santana et moi, et je ne parle pas que d'actes sexuels. Cette pièce renferme certes la tendresse, la passion et l'amour qu'on ressent l'une pour l'autre, mais également nos promesses d'un futur partagé, de projets que l'on a toutes les deux pour notre famille et surtout, surtout notre amour qui durera pour l'éternité.

•••

Et voilà... Fin de l'histoire!

Bon je ne vous cache pas que je suis vraiment nostalgique, mais je voulais vraiment tous vous remercier une dernière fois de m'avoir lue du début à la fin. C'est vraiment vous qui me donnez la motivation d'écrire mes chapitres et de continuer, et honnêtement je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de terminer mon histoire lorsque j'ai commencé!

À propos d'histoire, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette fin? Le couple Finn-Tina m'a beaucoup fait rire à imaginer, ne serait-ce que pour son côté improbable!

Et puisqu'il faut une continuation à tout, je vous annonce en grande première mondiale (ça y est elle a pris la grosse tête la Louguia) que je débuterai une prochaine histoire très prochainement. La semaine prochaine, mais je ne sais pas encore le jour précis, alors... Restez connectés!

Et n'oubliez pas de m'ajouter à votre liste d'ecrivains que vous suivez si vous souhaitez être au courant de la prochaine publication :)

Je vous embrasse!

Louguia


End file.
